Brisa de Verano
by Milly3000med-Maryeli
Summary: Porque para ella lo convencional no funcionaba, ni las flores, ni los chocolates, ni los muñecos de felpa, pero él no era de los que se quedaban con los brazos cruzados, más aún si de ello dependían muchas otras cosas. Obvio, otro AU... Chapter 29: Encuentro Predestinado II... el pasado y el presente están a punto de superponerse, la vida no siempre te da lo que esperas
1. Encuentro Predestinado

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales pero a que les van a gustar mucho jijijiji XD**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Un extraño señor, de cabello gris y mirada severa acababa de salir de la casa. Se colocó un sombrero para caminar unos cuantos metros y luego esperó a que el chofer le abriera la puerta del lujoso coche, antes de subir, como presintiendo algo, desvió su mirada hacia el rincón del jardín por donde una pequeña pelinegra con muchas manchas de lodo en su ropa hacía su aparición, afiló la mirada, se quitó el sombrero, hizo una venia y abordó el coche que se marchó raudamente, dejando una nube de polvo en su camino.

La pequeña entró corriendo a su casa. Grande fue sorpresa al encontrar a su padre y su abuelo muy serios, en medio de una conversación que terminó abruptamente apenas ella entró:

– "¿Quién era el señor de cabello gris?" – La niña decidió romper aquel incómodo silencio.

– "Shaolin, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes espiar conversaciones ajenas?" – Le regañó su abuelo, el patriarca de los Feng, se veía incluso más severo que el señor que acababa de irse.

– "No estaba espiando" – Shaolin agachó la cabeza, otra vez le regañaban injustamente – "Regresaba de jugar con Yoruichi–sama y vi cuando se fue".

– "No puedes jugar con la hija de los Shihôn" – Ahora era su padre quien le miraba en forma desaprobadora – "Se supone que nosotros vivimos para servirles, no lo olvides".

– "Entiendo" – Shaolin deseó no haber cruzado la puerta ni haber visto al misterioso hombre de cabello gris.

– "El honorable hombre que viste hace un rato es Kuchiki Ginrei–sama" – Su abuelo mostró demasiada solemnidad al pronunciar ese nombre – "Te hablaremos más de él cuando llegue el momento, ahora ve a cambiarte, luces terrible".

Shaolin asintió y abandonó la sala casi corriendo. " _Servir a los Shihôn_ " aquellas palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para escarlata10, PekeLunaNegra, Hyuga24, Alejandra. pyo10, Frany H.Q, Prince-Criss-Bel, Dahlia, Kimi Sousuke :)_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

– "A las 8:30am Desayuno Ejecutivo con los miembros de la junta de la textilera, a las 11am tiene la prueba del vestido para el coktail del sabado, a las 12:30m debe responder el mail con su decisión a los proveedores, a las 1:30pm tiene el almuerzo con Shihôn–sama para definir los detalles del cumpleaños de Yushiro–sama, a las 3:00pm debe representar a compañía en la junta de Seretei Corp. A las 5:00pm está la…"

– "¡Suficiente!" – Yoruichi golpeó la mesa con las manos – "Sui Feng, ¿Acaso no tengo espacio en mi agenda aunque sea para respirar?".

– "Yoruichi–sama, es la heredera de la familia, nadie más capaz que Ud. para cumplir todas estas funciones" – Sui se irguió poniendo énfasis en cada palabra.

– "Al menos me gustaría que reservaras tiempo para visitar a Kisuke" – Yoruichi se puso de pie, recogió el saco que había en el respaldar de su silla e intentó recoger un maletín pero Sui Feng se adelantó.

– "Yoruichi–sama, su padre ya ha mencionado muchas veces que ese hombre no es el adecuado para usted" – Sui Feng caminó a pasos rápidos hacia la puerta y la abrió.

– "Sui, ¿Quién obedece a sus padres en estos días? Eso es muy anticuado".

Ambas salieron rumbo al estacionamiento. Aunque Sui se opuso fue Yoruichi quien condujo al primer destino. A veces era aburrido dejar que Sui se encargue de todo, claro que disfrutaba mucho sacarla de quicio, después de todo era su asistente. Como imaginó aquel desayuno ejecutivo más parecía el "pliego de reclamos" de los trabajadores.

– "Rayos, debería despedir al gerente por inepto" – Exclamó Yoruichi, muy cansada, después de casi tres horas de aquel suplicio.

– "¿Desea que se coloque eso en su carta de despido?" – Sui atenta ya estaba tomando nota.

– "Sólo estaba comentando, ¿Podrías de dejar de tomarte todo el serio?" – Yoruichi le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amiga.

– "Yoruichi–sama tiene muchas responsabilidades, debo tomar nota de todo para recordárselo más adelante" – Consultando su reloj de pulsera – "Estamos con 30 minutos de retraso para la prueba del vestido".

– "Maneja tú, estoy cansada" – Yoruichi decidió rendirse y le lanzó las llaves a Sui. Últimamente su asistente estaba más seria y hasta cierto punto insoportable, antes al menos podía contar con ella para alguna de sus " _escapadas_ " pero ahora más parecía una espía de su padre que su asistente.

Como era de esperarse, llegaron tarde a la prueba del vestido, y para variar la boutique estaba llena. Mientras esperaban vio de reojo que Sui parecía contemplar un vestido azul.

– "¿Por qué no eliges algún vestido? Parece que estaremos por aquí por un buen rato".

– "No es necesario" – Sui sacó la laptop del maletín – "Podemos aprovechar a revisar las propuestas de los proveedores para responder el email".

– "Si vas a acompañarme a ese cocktail preferiría que utilizaras un vestido, estoy cansada de verte con ese aburrido terno negro que no te favorece en lo absoluto" – Yoruichi habló con una de las vendedoras y le pidió que le trajeran uno de esos vestidos en talla S.

– "Yoruichi–sama" – Sin dejar de revisar los archivos de la laptop – "Soy su asistente, no necesito llamar la atención para hacer bien mi trabajo".

– "Eres mi asistente, lo que quiere decir que no tienes que estar pendiente de mi vida las 24 horas del día" – Yoruichi empezó a perder la paciencia – "¿Hace cuánto que no visitas a tu familia? ¿Has sabido algo de tus compañeras de la universidad? ¿Alguna vez has tenido un novio?".

– "Yoruichi–sama" – Cerrando bruscamente la laptop – "La esperaré en el auto, no olvide que el almuerzo es a la 1:30pm o tendré que entrar a recordárselo".

Ahora Yoruichi estaba convencida de que algo le estaba pasando a Sui. Y solo por el gusto de molestarla compró el vestido azul, unos zapatos a juego y unas joyas, prácticamente habían crecido juntas así que conocía los gustos y las tallas de su amiga.

El almuerzo fue muy aburrido. Es más, quiénes coordinaron los detalles del cumpleaños del menor de los Shihôn fueron los asistentes de todos mientras ellos intercambiaban información de las actividades de la mañana. Aburrido. En momentos como ese extrañaba a Kisuke, siempre tan fuera de lo convencional, incluso con su aspecto desaliñado, siempre conseguía poner de nervios a los patriarcas Shihôn.

Cinco minutos antes de la 3pm estaban cruzando el recibidor del gran edificio de Seretei Corp. Ukitake Juushiro junto a su asistente estaba también esperando el elevador.

– "Invité a Urahara–san al coktail" – Susurró Ukitake. Yoruichi respondió guiñando un ojo, al menos el dichoso cocktail no sería tan aburrido.

– "¿Habrá sucedido algo importante? Se supone que no había ninguna reunión programada hasta el próximo mes" – Yoruichi habló en voz alta, intentado hacer conversación. El elevador llegó y los cuatro subieron.

– "Yo tampoco tengo mucha información, ¿No es así Kaien?" – Ukitake sonrió amablemente, como siempre.

– "No, estamos con la misma curiosidad que ustedes" – Shiba sonrió al igual que Ukitake, la única que permaneció muy seria fue Sui Feng. Apenas salieron del elevador se toparon con los otros 10 accionistas de Seretei Corp. acompañados por sus respectivos asistentes. A Yoruichi se le iluminó el rostro al reconocer a cierto rubio de cabello desaliñado y se acercó casi corriendo hacia él. Sui Feng frunció el ceño al notar el comportamiento de Yoruichi y trató de detenerla, chocando contra alguien.

– "Kuchiki–sama, ¿Está bien?" – Un joven de peculiar cabellera roja preguntó casi de inmediato. Sui Feng emitió un suspiro. Por poco y tumba al suelo a uno de los accionistas de Seretei Corp. si su padre o su abuelo se enteraban le darían un sermón de muchas horas.

– "Discúlpeme, por favor" – Sui Feng agachó la cabeza, esperando que el tipo con el que chocó no fuera el típico aristócrata engreído.

– "Disculpen la demora, pasen por favor" – Sasakibe–san, el asistente del presidente de Seretei Corp. les invitó a pasar a través de las recién abiertas puertas del salón de juntas.

Sui levantó la mirada sólo para confirmar que no había nadie frente a ella. Suspiró, esta vez aliviada y desvió la mirada hacia donde Yoruichi conversaba animadamente con ese esperpento llamado Urahara Kisuke, no tuvo más remedio que acercarse para apurarlos a entrar en la sala. La sonrisa de felicidad de Yoruichi se borró al notar que su tío Barragan se encontraba ahí, seguramente estaba intentando desestimarla como representante de los Shihôn o alguna de sus locuras. Desvió la mirada buscando apoyo, Ukitake y Shunsui le apoyarían ciertamente, Kisuke ni hablar, y solo entonces notó que Ginrei brillaba por su ausencia, en su lugar, un hombre joven y bastante atractivo (tenía que reconocerlo porque eso saltaba a simple vista) se encontraba sentado, dándole indicaciones a un pelirrojo, seguramente su asistente.

– "¿Por qué están aquí?" – Sui Feng habló en voz baja, casi en su susurro, al joven de oscura cabellera de pie atrás del tío de Yoruichi.

– "Yo también me alegro de verte, Sui Feng, que bueno que saludaste" – Respondió el joven, con mucho sarcasmo. A Sui le saltó una venita en la frente. " _Qué insolente_ ", pensó, pero tenía que averiguar lo que pasaba, así que no tenía más remedio que ser " _diplomática_ ":

– "Disculpa Ggio, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa verlos aquí".

– "A mí no me sorprendió verte, siempre a la sombra de tu adorada Yoruichi–sama" – Esta vez Ggio no disimuló para nada su tono de voz. Sui se sintió enfadada, "¿ _Quién era él para expresarse así de Yoruichi–sama_?".

– "Al parecer tienes problemas con el español, ¿Por qué han venido hoy a la junta? ¿Me entiendes ahora?" – Sui Feng habló, es un perfecto idioma chino. El problema fue que por su enfado no disimuló su tono de voz y terminó acaparando las miradas de todos.

– "¡Sui Feng!" – Yoruichi le llamó la atención – "Si tienes planes con otro asistente no me opongo, pero hagan sus coordinaciones fuera del horario de trabajo, por favor".

Yoruichi lanzó una carcajada, Kisuke sonrió, Barragan frunció más el entrecejo, y las caras de Ggio y Sui eran un poema. Cierto pelinegro afiló su mirada hacia Sui, y la sostuvo por al menos 5 segundos, hasta que Yamamoto hizo su ingreso y todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio. La junta fue muy tensa y prolongada. Alrededor de las 5pm Sui Feng salió para llamar a los representantes del banco para posponer la reunión, obviamente se encontraban molestos, por lo que decidió reprogramar la reunión en un turno de la mañana, al menos Yoruichi no solía posponer los eventos de las mañanas. Pero abrirles campo en la agenda de la heredera de los Shihôn implicaba adelantar otra reunión y los otros proveedores no estaban muy contentos con la idea pero al final logró convencerlos. Ser asistente personal de Yoruichi no era fácil, pero era algo que disfrutaba mucho. Desvió su mirada hacia el gran ventanal, el sol se estaba ocultando, era una hermosa imagen desde el piso 50 de aquel gran edificio. Las puertas de la sala de juntas se abrieron y los accionistas empezaron a salir. Como era de esperarse la mayoría tenía prisa y el hecho de que solo hubiera un elevador generó una que otra incomodidad. Excepto para Yoruichi y Urahara, que claramente no tenían muchas ganas de irse.

– "Yoruichi–sama" – Sui hizo un quinto intento de apurar a Yoruichi, quien hacía oídos sordos a sus súplicas. Resignada decidió sentarse en los muebles del recibidor, solo quedaban otras cuatro personas, además de ellos, Yamamoto–sama y el accionista con el que chocó por la tarde, cada uno con sus respectivos asistentes, parecían enfrascados en una seria conversación.

– "Sui Feng" – Yoruichi se acercó a su asistente y le entregó las llaves del auto – "Puedes irte a casa, iré a cenar con Kisuke, a no ser que quieras acompañarnos".

Sui respiró hondo. Quedarse implicaba soportar una velada donde ella sería el centro de burlas e indirectas por parte de ellos dos. Pero la idea de dejar a Yoruichi–sama a merced de ese patán tampoco le agrada en lo absoluto.

– "Yoruichi–sama, si no llega hasta las 10pm me veré en la obligación de salir a buscarla y por favor, conteste el teléfono si le llamo" – Sui se puso de pie, se despidió con una venia y aprovechó que el elevador aún se encontraba ahí. Los otros ocupantes estaban tan inmiscuidos en su conversación que ella se sentía invisible, algo que disfrutaba mucho, más no pudo pasar por algo un par de cosas que hablaron y la mirada fugaz que le lanzó el joven pelinegro antes de salir del elevador. " _Tal vez fue solo mi imaginación_ ", pensó mientras caminaba hasta el auto, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Ggio esperándola.

– "¿Qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó con frialdad mientras utilizaba el control para quitar la alarma y el seguro. Abrió la puerta, dispuesta a abordar sin esperar respuesta.

– "Barragan–sama se creyó el cuento de tu jefa y me sugirió que te invitara a cenar" – Ggio se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto y se subió en el coche, consciente de la mirada asesina que le estaba lanzando Sui – "¿Qué? Tú empezaste con esto".

– "Esta bien, pero tú pagaras la cuenta" – Sui sonrió maliciosamente y empezó a conducir. Ggio enarcó una ceja cuando llegaron a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad.

– "¿Es en serio?" – Afiló la mirada y la sonrisa fingida que le devolvió Sui le confirmó la pregunta – "¿Sabías que este restaurante es conocido además de su buena comida por ser el lugar en donde se reúnen todos los que quieren ser vistos por los paparazis?".

– "Lo sé" – Sui bajó del auto y esperó que Ggio hiciera lo mismo – "Y estoy segura de Yoruichi–sama vendrá a cenar aquí con ese Urahara".

– "Muy bien" – Ggio le ofreció el brazo y caminaron así hasta la entrada – "Conste que ahora estamos a mano" – ambos pidieron una mesa en un lugar estratégico y ordenaron la cena, con entrada, fondo y postre – "Solo te faltó pedir el mejor vino, _querida_ ".

– "No podría, no te olvides que tengo que conducir, _querido_ " – Sui puso tanto énfasis en esa última palabra que se oyó más falsa que billete de dos dólares – "Ahora cuéntame por qué este repentino brote de amabilidad".

– "Mi jefe tiene una oferta para ti" – Ggio empezó a comer, Sui decidió hacer lo mismo, algo intrigada. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran personas importantes, no solo porque ambos vestían con trajes elegantes, sino que además sus modales eran impecables, y no se podía esperar menos de los asistentes personales de dos grandes magnates del país.

– "¿Vas a decirme lo que quiere tu jefe o piensas llevarme al cine también?" – Sui terminó el plato de fondo. De inmediato un mozo retiró el plato y sirvió el postre.

– "El hijo mayor de Barragan–sama va a entrar en el negocio y él quiere el mejor asistente" – Deslizando una hoja de papel sobre la mesa – "Esta es su oferta".

Sui miró por un rato el trozo de papel y luego desvió la mirada hacia la mesa donde Kisuke y Yoruichi se estaban sentando "¿ _Qué han estado haciendo todo este tiempo_? ".

– "¿Sui?" – Ggio carraspeó al notar que ella estaba distraída.

– "¿Fue decisión de tu jefe o fuiste tú quien le dio la idea?" – Sui empezó a picar las bolas de helado, sin intención de comerlas.

– "Barragan–sama conoce muy bien tu trabajo, además no necesitaba mi opinión para decidir algo así" – Ggio hizo una mueca, después de todo, al final él era un simple asistente.

– "Tu jefe solo trata de perjudicar a Yoruichi–sama" – Sui le devolvió el trozo de papel, sin abrirlo.

– "¿Piensas rechazar la propuesta sin haberla visto?" – Ggio la observó, sin entenderla.

– "No voy a trabajar para nadie que no sea Yoruichi–sama" – Sui dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa – "Paga la cuenta, vuelvo en un rato" – y se puso de pie para dirigirse al tocador. Al final siempre era lo mismo, conflictos internos dentro de la familia Shihôn, primero Barragan–sama intentó descalificar a Yoruichi–sama como representante de la familia por ser mujer, por su edad, inexperiencia, etc etc, pero Yoruichi–sama demostró ser más que capaz y pese a esa estúpida tradición de líneas sucesorias supo imponerse. Sui suspiró al ver su reflejo en el espejo, su cabello estaba demasiado largo y era difícil de peinar (realmente lo era, hacer trenzas cada mañana le demandaba demasiado tiempo) tal vez era hora de un corte de cabello, seguramente podría ir a alguna peluquería durante uno de esos almuerzos irrelevantes de Yoruichi–sama. La imagen de Urahara Kisuke cruzó por su mente. El deseo de estrangularlo fue su respuesta inmediata, ¿Cómo era posible que Yoruichi–sama pusiera sus ojos en semejante hombre? Se culpó por haber pedido aquel día libre… si tan solo hubiera estado allí seguramente esos dos no habrían chocado en ese semáforo y conversado mientras esperaban al representante de la compañía de seguros… Rayos, indirectamente fue su culpa.

Caminaba distraída, inmersa en sus sentimientos de culpabilidad cuando encontró a un tipo pelirrojo conversando con Ggio. Apenas se acercó a la mesa el pelirrojo hizo una venia y se despidió.

– "¿Qué pasó?" – Sui se quedó de pie a un lado de la mesa. Ggio captó el mensaje y se puso de pie para que caminaran hacia la salida, esta vez no le ofreció llevarla del brazo.

– "Nada importante" – Ggio restó importancia al asunto. Sui manejó hasta acercarlo a la otra mansión Shihôn y luego se dirigió a la residencia de Yoruichi. Eran más de las diez y su jefa aún no llegaba… le esperaba una larga noche: Yoruichi no apareció hasta las 2 de la mañana.

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando una extremadamente seria Sui Feng cruzó el salón principal de la residencia Shihôn y caminó hasta la habitación de Yoruichi. Cinco minutos después estaba leyéndole la agenda del día y apurándola pues llegarían tarde a una reunión programada a primera hora. Pasó por alto las quejas de Yoruichi–sama, se opuso rotundamente a que ella condujera, incluso le compró un café muy cargado y una bebida energizante, no podía permitir que alguien se diera cuenta de lo desvelada que se encontraba su jefa, eso jamás.

– "Necesito un descanso" – Suplicó Yoruichi, eran las 12 del día y acababan de terminar la reunión con los representantes del banco.

– "Apenas tenemos tiempo para ir por algo de comer, en una hora vendrán los de la revista para la entrevista y la sesión de fotos" – Sui cerró la agenda, apenas y quedaban páginas, tendría que comprar una nueva.

– "Dame un respiro" – Yoruichi apoyó la cabeza en su escritorio y se cubrió con los brazos, Sui estaba a punto de alegar algo cuando se oyeron suaves golpes en la puerta – "Adelante" – Cualquier cosa que distrajera su aburrida agenda era bienvenida. Claro que lo pasó no se lo esperaban, ninguna de las dos: un repartidor dejó un bonito arreglo floral sobre la mesa al lado de la puerta, hizo una venia y se retiró. Yoruichi corrió emocionada hacia las flores, Sui se tragó su ira ya que solo había alguien lo suficientemente suicida para enviar algo así a la oficina central de las empresas Shihôn… estaba pensando en cómo desaparecer las flores cuando Yoruichi habló – "¡Es increíble! Estas flores no son para mí" – Sui enarcó una ceja, ¿ _Si no eran de Yoruichi–sama de quién más podrían ser_? Tendría que llamarle severamente la atención a la secretaria por cometer semejante error, ante el prolongado silencio, Yoruichi concluyó que Sui no había entendido así que decidió explicarle mejor – "Lee la tarjeta, en ella está escrito tu nombre" – Y con una gran sonrisa dejó el sobre en manos de su asistente.

– "Imposible" – Susurró Sui Feng. Incrédula leyó la tarjeta no una, sino tres veces, solo para confirmar que la primera línea de la dedicatoria contenía su nombre, seguido de un cursi y ridículo mensaje anónimo. Yoruichi empezó con sus bromas y comentarios acompañados de sonoras carcajadas. Sui miró con furia la tarjeta y la oprimió con tanta fuerza que terminó convirtiéndola en una bola de papel muy arrugada que arrojó a la papelera mientras sacaba su móvil hecha una furia:

– "Diga" – la voz de Ggio contestó del otro lado.

– "¡Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta!" – Gritó tan fuerte que no era de extrañarse si su interlocutor perdía la audición.

– "¿De que rayos estás hablando?" – Contestó Ggio, en un impecable chino mandarín, lo que indicaba que se encontraba en alguna reunión importante.

– "No te hagas el idiota, imbécil" – Sui le respondió también en chino – "Ya te dije que no voy a trabajar para tu jefe, así que has que se lleven estas ridículas flores de la oficina de Yoruichi–sama".

– "¿Flores?" – luego de unos segundos de silencio se oyó como si Ggio intentara ahogar unas carcajadas – "¿Algún pobre diablo te envió flores y tu pensaste que fui yo?" – Aclarándose la garganta, al parecer había sido regañado por Barragan – "Te equivocas, me gusta mi vida así que no fui yo" – dijo antes de colgar.

Sui miró con odio su móvil como si este fuera el culpable de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Si no fue Ggio entonces quién?

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El resto de la semana fue aún peor. Cada día sin falta llegaba un repartidor con un adorno floral diferente, y aunque ella intentó de todas las formas dar con el extraño " _admirador_ " las florerías se negaban a darle tal información. Y eso no era todo, también llegaron cajas de chocolates, ridículos muñecos de felpa y hasta un adorno para el cabello. Yoruichi aprovechó cada regalo para resaltar el buen gusto de su supuesto " _novio_ " no importaba cuantas veces le explicara que no tenía idea de quién estaba enviando todas esas cosas, aquello se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Y llegó el sábado, Sui acompañó a Yoruichi al salón de belleza, esa tarde era el cocktail por el aniversario de las empresas de Ukitake–sama, al menos tendría unas horas para descansar de las burlas de Yoruichi.

– "Sui Feng deberíamos ir a la playa mañana" – Yoruichi se encontraba siendo peinada mientras dos jovencitas le arreglaban las uñas.

– "Disculpe, Yoruichi–sama, pero tengo que preparar los resúmenes ejecutivos para la junta del lunes" – Sui dio un último vistazo a la agenda.

– "Entonces acompáñame al cocktail de esta tarde"– Yoruichi dejó de lado su amigable tono de voz y lo reemplazo por uno más serio – "Kisuke va a llegar un poco tarde y no tengo ganas de estar con las estiradas de las hijas de los otros invitados".

Sui palideció, todo indicaba que Yoruichi iba en serio.

– "Pero no tengo un vestido apropiado y no estoy invitada" – Sui respondió con el mayor tacto posible.

– "No te preocupes por eso, el otro día compré un vestido y unos zapatos para ti" – Dirigiendo la mirada a su estilista – "¿Podrías arreglarla a ella también?" – El estilista que llevaba un peculiar adorno de plumas en las pestañas de uno de sus ojos observó a Sui de pies a cabeza y pidió a gritos un equipo completo: bastaba con mirar lo desastrosas que llevaba las uñas y no tenían mucho tiempo. Sui se tragó su enojo. Esas reuniones de aristócratas eran su peor pesadilla, Yoruichi lo sabía y aun así le estaba obligando a ir… ¿Sería acaso un venganza? Pero ella solo cumplía con su trabajo. Cuarenta minutos después odió su reflejo en el espejo. Y no fue por el maquillaje, tenía que admitir que el estilista había logrado resaltar sus ojos, y tampoco las uñas, estaban tan bien arregladas que hasta tenía miedo de tocar las cosas para no arruinarlas… el problema era el peinado… Yoruichi había insistido en que el estilista utilizara el adorno para el cabello que le obsequió el misterioso " _admirador_ " y ella no pudo poner objeción alguna... siempre era lo mismo, si Yoruichi le ordenaba algo ella era incapaz de negarse.

Cuando llegaron al salón en donde se desarrollaba el cocktail éste estaba casi lleno. Ambas caminaron hasta una mesa cerca del balcón, era verano y la brisa de la tarde a la orilla del mar se sentía realmente refrescante. No pasó mucho antes de que alguien se acercara e invitara a bailar a Yoruichi, ella rechazó diplomáticamente la invitación pero a los cinco minutos se acercó otro, era sobrino del jefe de Seretei Corp. y Yoruichi no pudo rechazarlo y tuvo que aceptar por mera cortesía.

Sui sintió la presión de encontrarse sola, sentada en una mesa en medio de una jauría de lobos salvajes. Dio un vistazo por el salón sólo para reconocer a varios de los miembros de Seretei Corp., altos cargos de los principales bancos de la ciudad y de las empresas de Ukitake–sama, al parecer se habían esmerado en venir muy bien acompañados, y esas " _señoritas_ " no dejaban de rumorear entre sí. Respiró hondo, aquello no era lo suyo. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el balcón. Se sentía demasiado alta con esos tacones aunque caminaba a la perfección con ellos no utilizaba zapatos de tacón con frecuencia pues los encontraba incómodos y poco prácticos, y ese vestido… le parecía demasiado corto, apoyó las manos en el barandal y cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de la brisa marina. Oyó cuando la música se detuvo pero no tuvo ganas de volver a la mesa, seguramente Urahara no tardaba en llegar y aprovecharía la mínima distracción de Yoruichi–sama y saldría de aquel lugar. Sintió muchas ganas de caminar descalza en la arena.

– "Me concedería el honor de esta pieza" – Una voz varonil la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era alguien alto, podía verlo en su sombra, pero no tenía intención de verlo a la cara.

– "Lo siento, ya me iba" – se giró al lado opuesto y empezó a caminar. A unos metros había unas escaleras servicio, caminó a través de un pequeño jardín hasta llegar a la puerta por donde se podía salir hacia la playa. Se quitó lo zapatos y empezó a caminar, cada vez más cerca del mar, la arena se sentía realmente agradable bajo sus pies. Todo este tiempo preparándose para convertirse en la asistente personal de Yoruichi–sama, tantos años de superación constante para no ser reemplazada por alguno de sus hermanos, y entonces, su abuelo tenía que decirle aquello… simplemente no tenían derecho a decidir sobre su vida sin preguntarle nada, por eso, terminó por distanciarse de su familia. El sol empezó a ocultarse y decidió que era hora de volver. A unos metros de la arena había una vereda que llevaba a cada una de las diferentes casas de playa que había en aquel lugar, si tomaba ese camino llegaría más rápido así que empezó a avanzar hacia la vereda cuando distinguió claramente una figura masculina. Se giró a contemplar el sol ocultándose en el mar una vez más, todo indicaba que era inevitable. Respiró hondo y trató de mantener una expresión fría e indiferente y se acercó al hombre que esperaba paciente en la vereda. Cuando estuvo a un metro y medio se detuvo, recordó que estaba descalza y no tenía idea de cómo ponerse los zapatos pues no había un lugar apropiado para sentarse.

– "Buenas noches, soy…"

– "Ha sido Ud. quien envió las flores y las demás cosas, ¿verdad?" – Sui le observó un momento, era alto y bien parecido, y se mostraba muy sereno, al menos no era el típico niño rico engreído, tenía que admitirlo, no estaba nada mal.

– "Espero que hayan sido de su agrado" – Ahora era él quien la observaba, se veía diferente a los otros días, y el adorno en el cabello le quedaba aún mejor de lo que había imaginado – "Me tomó algo de tiempo elegirlos".

– "No se hubiera molestado" – Sui le miró a los ojos, se veían tranquilos y transmitían cierta paz – "No eran necesarios".

– "Si lo eran, ¿De qué otro modo podría presentarme sin ofenderla?" – Sui le escuchó y guardó silencio, él era demasiado amable para ser verdad – "Cuando mi abuelo me contó todo pensé mucho al respecto y me tomé el atrevimiento de investigarla" – Al notar que tenía la atención de Sui continuó – "Soy hijo ilegítimo, pero mi padre solo tuvo hijas mujeres con su esposa oficial y por el principio de línea sucesoria, a pesar de mi condición fui aceptado y criado como un miembro más de la familia, o al menos eso pretendieron".

– "No lo sabía, cuánto lo siento" – Sui quedó impactada, era un hombre sincero y no se iba con rodeos, cualidades poco comunes que ella valoraba.

– "No tiene que ser amable, en cierta forma presentía lo que pasaría" – El viento meció las oscuras cabelleras de ambos – "Las otras ramas familiares no estaban conformes con lo que estaba sucediendo y decidieron quitarme del medio, no tenía intención de oponerme, después de todo aproveché cada oportunidad para crecer profesionalmente y no tengo miedo a comenzar de cero".

– "Entiendo lo que trata de decir" – Sui recordó los amargos momentos que vivió en su lucha por ganar el puesto de asistente de la heredera Shihôn – "Y yo… soy el medio que le permitirá arruinarles la fiesta al resto de su familia".

– "No tengo intención de obligarla, si no quiere" – El apuesto joven extendió un brazo para invitarla a subir a la vereda y antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo, beso el dorso de su mano y acto seguido se hincó en una rodilla para calzarle los zapatos ofreciéndole sus hombros como medio de apoyo. Las mejillas de Sui se encendieron. Él era todo un caballero, como los príncipes de los que Yoruichi solía hablarle cuando eran niñas. Una vez que hubo concluida su labor se enderezó – "Cómo ya le dije, no temo empezar desde cero" – Un prolongado silencio los envolvió, desde el lugar del cocktail empezaron a lanzar fuegos artificiales – "Me permite, creo que es hora de volver".

Sui parpadeó sin comprender, bajó la mirada y notó que él le estaba ofreciendo el brazo para acompañarla de vuelta al salón de eventos, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas acomodó su brazo en el suyo e iniciaron el camino de regreso, pero esta vez no sentía tan fuera de lugar, ¿Acaso se sentía protegida?

– "Kuchiki Byakuya" – Dijo él, esperando que ella haya alcanzado a escuchar su nombre en medio de todo el bullicio de los fuegos artificiales.

– "Feng Shaolin" – Respondió ella, casi de inmediato, " _Byakuya_ es un nombre interesante" pensó. Inconscientemente recordó el día en que su abuelo le explicó acerca de un matrimonio arreglado entre familias que inicialmente se creía frustro pues en la otra parte no habían hijos varones, hasta que algo cambió todo y en unos meses tendría que desposar a un completo extraño de una acaudalada familia para que pudiera heredar todo por un capricho de un anciano que puso aquella absurda condición. Maldijo mil veces antes de abandonar su hogar prometiéndose no volver jamás, pero ahora, tenía razones para dudar.

– "Feng–san, ¿Podríamos tomarnos un tiempo para conocernos?" – Los fuegos artificiales cesaron – "No tiene que hacerlo si no quiere, respetaré su decisión".

– "Creo que estaría bien, Kuchiki–sama" – Por alguna razón su corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo usual – "Solo le pido que deje de enviarme flores y los demás regalos".

– "Comprendo" – Y un nuevo silencio envolvió a los dos. Un silencio agradable, cálido y fresco como la brisa de verano, y también esperanzador… tal vez podría funcionar, tal vez.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **¡GRACIAS 2015!… Aún si fuiste como una montaña rusa, me divertí y aprendí mucho este año, y espero de todo corazón que el 2016 sea aún mejor :3**

 **Un fuerte abrazo de oso pandita para todas ustedes, creo que por ahora cumplí con los regalos prometidos, nos leeremos en el 2016**

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **:P**


	2. Reunión Familiar

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales pero a que les van a gustar mucho jijijiji XD**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Brillante. Eran poco más de las cinco de la mañana y el sol se encontraba iluminando el día, como recordándoles a los mortales que era el rey y por ende decretaba que por ser verano estaría presente la mayor parte del día reduciendo las noches a su mínima expresión. Sui continuó su habitual recorrido por calles poco transitadas a paso ligero. Cada mañana corría una distancia de 5km para mantenerse en forma, lamentablemente desde que se convirtió en asistente de Yoruichi–sama casi no tenía tiempo para entrenar y necesitaba estar preparada para cualquier situación que pudiera presentarse. Llegó a un parque con una pequeña laguna artificial y un puente de diseño tradicional en el medio, a esas horas estaba prácticamente vacío, por lo que podía disfrutar del paisaje, aquel escenario le recordaba mucho a las pinturas de la era edo que había visto en algunas de sus visitas a los museos.

– "Buenos días" – Sui dio un pequeño brinco de la sorpresa, se giró un poco a la defensiva y recuperó el aliento al ver un rostro conocido… solo por un segundo.

– "Buenos días, Kuchiki–sama" – Dijo bastante contrariada. " _¿Qué rayos hace el heredero de una de las más importantes familias de Japón en un parque de una zona de clase media a las 5 de la mañana?_ " – "Qué sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí" – Haciendo una venia algo exagerada.

– "¿Podrías dejar los formalismos?" – Byakuya se apoyó en el puente, a su lado. Llevaba puesto un traje deportivo, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran una pareja que había salido a trotar un poco.

– "Lo intentaré, Kuchiki–sama" – Sui miró alrededor solo para confirmar que no había otro ser humano a la vista… " _¡En que rayos está pensando el asistente de Kuchiki–sama! Se supone que parte de su labor es asegurarse que no esté en alguna situación potencialmente peligrosa_ ". Por su parte, Byakuya suspiró resignado.

– "Dejé de enviar los regalos como me pediste" – Byakuya se veía bastante tranquilo – "También dejé de escribirte al móvil, porque lo pediste" – Sui asentía, pues todo aquello era cierto, después de encuentro en la playa intercambiaron números de móvil y él tenía la extraña costumbre de escribirle hasta tres veces al día, Yoruichi–sama empezó a fastidiarla por el supuesto " _admirador secreto_ " y no tuvo más remedio que pedirle que dejara de escribirle – "Y hace una semana que no tengo noticias tuyas, ¿Podrías explicarme como se supone que vamos a conocernos, Shaolin?".

Un repentino escalofrío le hizo tensarse un poco. " _Shaolin_ ", hace muchísimo tiempo que nadie la llamaba así.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Frany H.Q, Solo un saludo, anime love, Black Angel N, pixiedream2, Toriyama Z :)_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Yoruichi entreabrió los ojos y observó un trozo del celeste cielo por la cortina entreabierta de su habitación, aún adormecida se giró al otro lado de la cama para luego ponerse de pie de un brinco y mirar fijamente el gran reloj que Sui había colocado en su habitación, faltaban diez minutos para las siete, y ese día tenían un pequeño viaje a Kyoto por lo que debían estar en la estación del tren antes de las siete y media. Corrió al baño e hizo algo que hasta ese momento creía imposible, se dio una ducha, se vistió y arregló en menos de 20 minutos. Solo entonces se preguntó en donde estaba su responsable y puntual asistente.

– "Buenos días, Yoruichi–sama" – Sui entraba a pasos rápidos y suspiró aliviada al ver que su jefa estaba lista, por lo que se limitó a recoger sus cosas y apurarla a salir, indicando que había dejado el coche estacionado en la entrada de la casa.

– "¿Ocurrió algo, Sui Feng?" – Yoruichi tomaba asiento en el lugar del copiloto y se ajustaba e cinturón de seguridad.

– "Le pido disculpas, Yoruichi–sama" – Encendiendo el coche y poniéndolo en movimiento – "Creí que podría correr un par de kilómetros más y no me di cuenta del tiempo".

Yoruichi enarcó una ceja. Si fuera otra persona dudaría de semejante excusa, pero Sui siempre fue algo competitiva y podía ser bastante obsesiva cuando se proponía algo, pero obviar el tiempo… ahí había algo que no encajaba del todo. Apenas estacionó el coche ambas bajaron a pasos rápidos, pasaron el control de la boletería y lograron abordar el vagón de primera clase, hubo un pequeño derrumbe a medio kilómetro antes de llegar a la estación por lo que el tren tenía un retraso de diez minutos, que fueron salvadores para ellas.

– "Por un momento pensé que te había secuestrado tu admirador secreto" – Comentó Yoruichi en tono pícaro, el tren se ponía en marcha.

– "No tengo ningún admirador, Yoruichi–sama" – Sui desvió la mirada la paisaje, " _En realidad es el hijo de un viejo aristócrata que necesita casarse conmigo para heredar la fortuna familiar_ ", definitivamente aquello sonaba demasiado surrealista para que alguien le creyera.

– "¡No puedo creerlo! Acabas de sonreír" – los gritos de emoción de Yoruichi la sacaron de sus pensamientos – "¡Tienes que presentármelo!".

– "Está confundiendo las cosas, Yoruichi–sama" – Sacando la portátil para colocarla en la mesita – "Mejor aprovechemos el tiempo y revisemos las propuestas de la junta de hoy, conseguí algunos borradores de los resúmenes ejecutivos".

– "Está bien" – Yoruichi se puso lo más cómoda que pudo pues tenían un largo día por delante. Apenas llegaron a Kyoto abordaron el coche de la compañía Ishida que los estaba esperando. Las textileras de los Shihôn habían crecido muchísimo en los últimos cinco años, no solo en acciones, también en la calidad de sus productos, por lo que no era de extrañarse que el dueño de una cadena de clínicas y hospitales estuviera interesado en iniciar negociaciones con ellos. Ishida Ryuken era como había investigado, frío, calculador, todo un hombre de negocios, aun cuando la propuesta de los Shihôn era más que tentadora frente a sus competidores más cercanos, él buscaba reducir aún más los costos. La situación se tensó un poco por lo que se acordó reanudar la reunión en la tarde, después de almuerzo.

– "Hay un restaurante bastante discreto cerca de aquí" – Sui extendió la mano para detener un taxi, pasando por alto al chofer de la compañía Ishida. Yoruichi no pudo evitar sonreír.

– "De vez en cuando deberías permitir que alguien te abra la puerta del coche" – Comentó después de hacer una venia a modo de disculpa al confundido conductor de la compañía Ishida y abordar el taxi.

– "Después de la forma en que la están tratando, considero de mal gusto movilizarnos en uno de sus coches" – Sui se sentó a su lado y cerró la puerta para darle indicaciones la taxista.

– "El pobre chofer no tiene la culpa de nada, sólo hace su trabajo" – Yoruichi empezó a mover el cuello de un lado a otro. Casi de inmediato Sui extendió las manos y empezó a hacerle un masaje. Se sentía confortable.

– "Tal vez deberíamos retirar la propuesta y volver a Tokyo, Yoruichi–sama" – Notando lo contracturado que tenía el cuello su jefa.

– "¿Qué otras opciones tenemos?" – Yoruichi también había pensado en esa posibilidad.

– "Podemos ofrecer productos de menor calidad, eso nos permitiría dar una oferta por debajo de la competencia, pero podría afectar la imagen global de la compañía" – Sui buscó en su bolso un pequeño frasco con óleos anti–estrés que solía llevar para situaciones como esa – "También podemos tercerizar con alguno de nuestros asociados, de ésa forma el nombre de los Shihôn quedaría fuera del negocio, o proponer un contrato conjunto".

– "Eres bastante hábil, Sui Feng" – Yoruichi se sentía más aliviada ahora, el taxi empezaba a detenerse – "¿Qué harías tú, qué opción elegirías?"

– "Sólo soy su asistente, Yoruichi–sama" – Ambas bajaron del taxi e ingresaron al restaurante. Sui no tenía que decirlo dos veces, Yoruichi había oído su opinión apenas subieron al taxi. El almuerzo transcurrió en silencio, Yoruichi tenía una decisión difícil que tomar y Sui sentía que se había tomado demasiadas atribuciones. Abrió su maletín y sacó la agenda, se supone que ya deberían estar de regreso en Tokyo, tomó nota de dos números telefónicos, se excusó con Yoruichi y fue al recibidor a realizar las llamadas. Como era de esperarse, a los socios de la compañía de diseños y moda no les hizo nada de gracia la postergación, estaban a puertas de lanzar la campaña de otoño y sin insumos eso era imposible, tuvo que hacer malabares para conseguirles un encuentro antes del almuerzo del día siguiente, y solo por esa vez, se tomó el atrevimiento de cambiar la fecha de visita de supervisión a una de las filiales y posponerla para el mismo día en que se reuniría con los miembros del sindicato, matarían dos pájaros de un mismo tiro.

– "¡Hola Sui! Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí" – Ggio acababa de entrar en el restaurante y se acercó de inmediato a la pelinegra.

– "Lo mismo digo, Ggio" – Sui colgó el móvil y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Era verano y el intenso calor hacía que llevar puesto un saco fuera incómodo. Miró alrededor, buscando a alguien.

– "Estoy solo" – Ggio lucía un poco incómodo – "Baraggan–sama está en una reunión _personal_ y me dio el día libre".

– "Tu jefe se trae algo" – Sui sonrió de medio lado, su instinto rara vez le fallaba.

– "Te sugiero que vigiles mejor a tu jefa" – Susurró Ggio muy cerca su oído, demasiado. A Sui le dio un escalofrío. Casi de inmediato regresó a la mesa en donde había dejado a Yoruichi, la encontró conversando por el móvil, se veía más tranquila.

– "Ya volvió Sui, así que tengo que cortar, nos vemos, Kisuke" – A Sui le dio un tic en el ojo, tal vez Ggio tenía razón y tenía que vigilar mejor a Yoruichi–sama – "Sui, quiero que redactes una carta, nos vamos a casa".

– "¿Está segura, Yoruichi–sama?" – Sui dudó, después de todo su jefa acababa de hablar con el inadaptado de Urahara Kisuke.

– "Sí, y lo he decidido por mí misma" – Yoruichi levantó la mano y pidió la cuenta. Ya no hubo necesidad de volver al edificio de la compañía Ishida, enviaron la carta de retiro vía email desde la estación del tren. El viaje de retorno pareció más corto. Sui se ofreció a repetir el masaje pero Yoruichi le dijo que iba a dormir un poco, lo más probable era que los otros accionistas Shihôn dieran el grito al cielo cuando se enteraran de la decisión de retirarse y empezaran a molestar a Yoruichi–sama.

Al llegar la presencia de cierto rubio malpeinado en la estación del tren le crispó los nervios.

– "Vamos a dar un paseo por la playa, Sui" – Yoruichi sonreía y no había forma de negarlo, su sonrisa resplandecía, mientras estaba colgada del cuello de despreciable rubio de sonrisa boba.

– "Yoruichi–sama…"

– "No me salgas con que quedan actividades en la agenda, estoy segura que las pospusiste todas" – Yoruichi depositó un beso en la mejilla de Kisuke y deshizo el abrazo para sujetar a Sui por los hombros – "Hemos estado tensas toda la mañana, nos lo merecemos".

Sui no pudo replicar a eso, se venían varios problemas, así que, sólo por esta vez, haría de la vista gorda.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

La semana fue catastrófica. El retiro de los Shihôn de un negocio a todas luces conveniente generó que no sólo los demás miembros de la familia desfilaran cada día por la oficina para exigir explicaciones a Yoruichi, incluso Baraggan tuvo la osadía de convocar a una junta de urgencia e involucró a varios accionistas de Seretei Corp. en el asunto. Para Sui ver a tantos Shihôn empezó a resultar cansino, en especial por que cada uno de sus hermanos y primos eran asistentes de los Shihôn, sin excepción. Le trajo algo de alivio el notar que ellos aún no estaban enterados del matrimonio arreglado, de lo contrario le estarían bombardeando de preguntas o repitiendo una de las frases de la familia Feng: "Tienes que cumplir con tu deber".

Lo curioso ocurrió el sábado, entre los visitantes del día apareció cierto pelinegro de fría mirada, Kuchiki Byakuya, acompañado de su pelirrojo asistente. Sui actuó como mandaba el protocolo, les invitó a pasar a la sala de juntas, les ofreció algo de beber, y estuvo de pie, al lado de Yoruichi durante los treinta minutos que duró la reunión. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que no tenían mayor relación, es más, actuaron como dos completos extraños, lo cual pasmó al pelirrojo asistente que de rato en rato se balanceaba nervioso. Al concluir el encuentro, luego de la despedida y cumpliendo el protocolo, acompañó a los invitados al recibidor mientras esperaban el ascensor. Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio y solo cuando ingresaron al ascensor Byakuya se tomó la libertad de lanzarle un vistazo, como estudiándola, su mirada era profunda e intensa, Sui inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y solo entonces volvió a respirar. Kuchiki daba miedo, más aún después de oírlo hablar con Yoruichi–sama, lástima que ella no se inmutara tan fácilmente. Después de dos reuniones más por fin pudieron dar por finalizadas las actividades del día. De mala gana tuvo que dejar a Yoruichi en medio de un almuerzo con el indeseable de Urahara Kisuke, tenía algunas cosas que hacer y tenía que aprovechar el tiempo. Lo primero que hizo fue entrar en un salón de belleza, ya no soportaba llevar el cabello tan largo. Había bastante afluencia de clientas, bueno, era sábado por la tarde, así que tuvo que esperar cerca de una hora antes de que un estilista la llamara para llevarla al área donde realizaban el lavado de cabello.

– "¿Qué deseas que haga con tu cabello, reina?" – Dijo el tipo de contextura robusta, que tenía un solapin con el nombre " _Charlotte_ ".

– "Quiero un corte de cabello" – Sui empezaba a deshacer sus trenzas, mostrando el largo de su cabello en todo su esplendor. El afeminado estilista dio un pequeño grito.

– "Este cabello es magnífico" – Sujetando la larga cabellera con ambas manos – "Y luce tan saludable, podemos darle algo de forma y un leve entresacado para que tenga más cuerpo".

– "Quisiera que sea corto, por favor" – Sui quería terminar lo antes posible, aún tenía que hacer muchas cosas.

– "Bueno, tal vez haya que rebajarle unos cinco o diez centímetros" – El estilista empezó a lavarle el cabello.

– "Lo quiero corto" – Sui empezaba a inquietarse, ¿Acaso el tipo ese no entendía lo que significaba corto?

– "Pero querida, ¿Estás segura?" – El tal Charlotte parpadeó exageradamente. Sui afiló la mirada, estaba a punto de enviarlo a volar cuando sintió una presencia sentarse a su lado y oyó claramente una voz:

– "Cinco o diez centímetros está bien, ¿Podría hacerle un peinado también?" – Sui parpadeó desconcertada, Kuchiki Byakuya acababa de sentarse a su lado.

– "De inmediato, guapo" – El estilista empezó a dar saltitos e invitó a Sui a salir al área donde se realizaban los cortes y peinados, sólo que estaba vez ya no había nadie.

– "Hablé con el dueño para que se deshiciera de las demás clientas" – Byakuya volvió a hablar al notar la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Sui. Ella respiró hondo, no una, sino tres veces, y lo miró fijamente. De pronto ambos estaban envueltos en una pelea de miradas.

– "Oh, el amor el amor" – Charlotte cepillaba la larga cabellera de la chica.

– "Está malinterpretando todo, por favor, manténgase al margen, Charlotte" – Dijo secamente Sui.

– "Parecía que te incomodaba que nos vieran juntos, por eso le pedí al dueño que reservara el local solo para ti" – Habló Byakuya, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Se encontraba sentado en la silla de al lado, observando al estilista trabajando en su cabello.

– "Supongo que eso fue acertado" – Sui tenía que reconocer que aunque fue una medida exagerada, era bastante práctica – "Con respecto a mi cabello…".

– "Es muy lindo, sería una lástima recortarlo" – Una imagen fugaz del día de su encuentro en la playa cruzó por su mente, la larga cabellera y el adorno azul… se lamentó por no haberle comprado otro adorno para el cabello.

– "Es incómodo y poco práctico" – Alegó Sui.

– "He cumplido cada cosa que me has pedido, por más extraña que fuera, ¿Podrías al menos darme ese gusto, Shaolin?" – Sui oprimió los puños, ahí estaba él, pronunciando su nombre de nuevo, como si nada, con esa mirada impasible.

– "Si eso es lo que quiere, lo haré, Kuchiki–sama" – Respondió a regañadientes. Si estuvieran hablando de negocios él tendría las de ganar, además, había sido tan amable que en su situación actual era prácticamente imposible decirle que no. Era un zorro astuto, no había duda. Cuando el peinado estuvo listo tuvo que resignarse a dejarle pagar la cuenta porque sus uñas aún estaban frescas.

– "Mi auto está en el estacionamiento" – Byakuya caminaba tranquilamente, ignorando la forma en que los y las demás estilistas prácticamente lo devoraban con la mirada – "¿Hay algo más que debas hacer antes de ir a tu departamento?".

– "Tengo que recoger el vestido y quería comprar un bolso" – Sui esperaba que él se fuera y la dejara tranquila, después de todo aún quedaban noventa minutos para la dichosa reunión, aún tenían tiempo.

– "Te acompaño" – Byakuya se puso lentes oscuros y ató las mangas del suéter que traía en manos a la altura de su cuello, " _genial, ahora luce como un modelo de pasarela_ " pensó Sui.

– "Me daré prisa, Kuchiki–sama, ¿No podrías esperar en el parque, como acordamos?" – Sui no estaba acostumbrada a la compañía, exceptuando a Yoruichi y Ggio, y más aún si se trataba de alguien demasiado importante como Kuchiki Byakuya.

– "Le di a Renji la tarde libre, después del encuentro de ésta mañana creí que necesitábamos pasar algo de tiempo juntos, Shaolin" – Sui estaba casi segura de que él la miraba fijamente a través de sus lentes oscuros, como estudiando sus movimientos, acechando.

– "Y vamos a hacerlo, en la cena con tu familia, esta noche, ¿No es así, Kuchiki–sama?" – Sui empezó a caminar hacia la boutique donde había pedido que le arreglaran el vestido. Si algo estaba aprendiendo es que Kuchiki Byakuya no era fácil de contradecir y era muy difícil decirle que no, además no estaba de humor para discutir con nadie, solo quería que la dichosa cena llegara y terminara pronto. Mientras recorrían el camino de la boutique hacia una tienda de bolsos, recordó el difícil momento que pasó intentando convencer a Byakuya de que aún no era tiempo de conocer a su familia el día en que se encontraron en el parque, incluso casi pierden el tren a Kyoto por su descuido, y todo fue en vano, allí estaban los dos, caminando hacia el estacionamiento, ni bien llegaron él se apresuró a abrirle la puerta del auto, Sui le miró perpleja y recordó las palabras de Yoruichi–sama: " _De vez en cuando deberías permitir que alguien te abra la puerta del coche_ ", así que hizo una venia de agradecimiento y subió al coche. Tanta amabilidad de Kuchiki la estaba matando.

No le sorprendió ver que Byakuya conocía donde vivía, el tal Renji era sin duda un asistente eficiente, lo que si le extrañó fue que, con lo autoritario que estaba resultando, prefiriera quedarse en el estacionamiento mientras ella se cambiaba. Tal vez su departamento era demasiado sencillo para alguien tan importante, o bueno, tal vez solo debía dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Luego de unos minutos vio su reflejo en el espejo, no era una cena de gala así que un vestido de cocktail le pareció suficiente, abrió el joyero y sacó un collar con un dije con una flor azul de lapislázuli y se lo puso, listo, pensó, tomó el bolso recién comprado y regresó al estacionamiento, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar el auto vacío, miró alrededor y caminó con sigilo hacia la salida, allí estaba él, hablando por su móvil, se veía muy concentrado y tenía el ceño un poco fruncido, su timbre de voz sonaba imponente, completamente distinto al Byakuya que la acompañó parte de la tarde. Se giró y al verla su mirada se suavizó, se excusó con quien quiera que estuviera del otro lado de la línea y colgó.

– "¿Nos vamos?" – Preguntó mientras la sujetaba suavemente del brazo y la guiaba hacia su auto.

– "Supongo que no tengo más opciones" – Dijo Sui, resignada. Byakuya le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza y luego de ayudarla a subir puso el coche en marcha. Poco a poco las casas y edificios se fueron alejando, el paisaje se tornó más silencioso y con mostró más áreas verdes. En medio de todo aquello, después de cruzar un largo sendero de árboles, llegaron a una mansión enorme… si, no había otra palabra para describirla, y la edificación era tradicional, era como retroceder en el tiempo. Byakuya estacionó el auto en medio de otros, realmente lujosos, Sui titubeó un poco antes de bajar del auto, empezaba a dudar.

– "Todo va a estar bien" – Byakuya tomó su mano y la guió a través de la gran mansión – "Sólo sé tú misma, Shaolin".

– "Pero…"

– "Vaya, miren quien llegó" – Un hombre joven de oscura cabellera, con una copa de vino en la mano se acercó a ellos – "Primo Byakuya, que milagro verte por aquí, ¿Quién esa la pequeña que te acompaña?" – Byakuya oprimió ligeramente la mano de Sui, era consciente que ella saltaría sobre su primo si no lo hacía.

– "Buenas noches, Soujiro" – Respondió Byakuya, con mucha cortesía, ignorando la sonrisa sarcástica de su primo – "La señorita que me acompaña es Sui Feng, mi prometida" – Sui palideció de inmediato. Se suponía que la presentaría como una acompañante, no como su prometida.

– "Maravillosas noticias" – Un nombre algo mayor y apuesto se acercó a ellos – "me siento feliz por ti, hijo" – Sui se quedó boquiabierta, si alguien le dijera que ese hombre con mirada angelical había engañado a su esposa le costaría trabajo creerlo – "Soy Kuchiki Soujun, el padre de Byakuya" – Estrechando con delicadeza la mano de Sui que Byakuya no sujetaba. Por los siguientes quince minutos tuvo que lidiar con saludos similares, algunos más hipócritas que otros, se sentía en medio de una jauría de perros hambrientos.

– "Tranquila" – Susurró Byakuya cuando el mayordomo los invitó a pasar al gran comedor – "Ellos aún no lo saben".

Sui estaba por preguntar las razones pero se quedó callada al ver al hombre que los esperaba en el comedor, en ese momento sintió como cuando tenía siete años y regresaba de jugar con Yoruichi, en medio del gran comedor se encontraba Kuchiki Ginrei. Todos se inclinaron respetuosamente ante él y sigilosamente tomaron asiento, de pronto todo se sumió en un profundo silencio, como si tuvieran miedo hasta de respirar.

– "Me alegro que hayan venido todos" – Ginrei recorrió con la mirada a cada uno de los presentes sentados a la mesa y se detuvo para observarla fijamente – "Sui Feng, que grata sorpresa, cuando mi nieto dijo que traería una acompañante no imaginé que se trataba de ti" – casi de inmediato la mesa se llenó de murmuraciones. Sui se apresuró a ponerse de pie y hacer una elegante venia.

– "Es un honor, Kuchiki–sama" – Se sentó casi de inmediato y casi pudo asegurar que una sonrisa fugaz se dibujó en el rostro de Byakuya.

– "Como ustedes sabrán" – Kuchiki Ginrei continuó, acaparando nuevamente la atención de todos los presentes – "Estamos reunidos esta noche para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia" – Dos personas se pusieron de pie, cada una a un lado del cabeza de los Kuchiki, Sui no tardó en notar que la muchacha de peculiar color de ojos estaba embarazada mientras el joven, que aparentemente era su esposo, tenía el ceño fruncido y un cabello de color algo chocante, naranja – "Nuestra querida Rukia y su esposo Ichigo van a anunciar el sexo de su bebé" – si antes el lugar estaba en silencio ahora casi se podría escuchar los latidos de los corazones de los que los tuvieran,claro. La joven pareja intercambió miradas y la joven finalmente habló:

– "Estamos felices porque hemos sido bendecidos con una saludable bebé, será una niña" – Y casi de inmediato el lugar se llenó de hipócritas felicitaciones, mientras otros murmuraban complacidos, después de todo, aún no había heredero varón que atentara contra la línea sucesoria. Sui se tensó, así que se trataba de eso, no era una celebración por la pronta llegada del bebé, sino una reunión para restregarse en la cara quien era más digno de heredar la fortuna del patriarca de la familia. Empezaron a servir la comida pero el apetito se le había ido.

– "¿La comida no es de tu agrado?" – preguntó Byakuya en voz baja pues notó lo pensativa que estaba.

– "No tengo apetito, eso es todo" – Sui le respondió en chino, como cuando hablaba en complicidad con Ggio. Byakuya frunció un poco el ceño pero ella no lo notó.

– "Disculpa, no entendí" – Habló un poco más alto. Sui intentó ponerse de pie, pero él la detuvo – "¿Qué ocurre. Sui?"

– "No tengo hambre, quisiera salir a tomar un poco de aire, por favor, Kuchiki–sama" – Se desconcertó al ver que Byakuya negaba con la cabeza.

– "Lo siento, Sui, no podemos dejar la mesa antes que Ginrei–sama" – Byakuya tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa y la acarició con ternura.

– "¿Ocurrió algo? Te ves pálida, Sui–san" – Kuchiki Soujun se encontraba sentado frente a ellos y notó la peculiar conversación.

– "No es nada, no tiene por qué preocuparse, Kuchiki–sama" – Se apresuró a responder Sui mientras se liberaba de la mano de Byakuya, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y eso no era típico en ella.

– "Por favor, dime Soujun, después de todo vas a ser parte de la familia muy pronto, ¿No es cierto, Byakuya?"

– "Eso espero, padre" – Byakuya volvió a su actitud estoica.

– "Por favor, ella tendría que ser estúpida para rechazar la propuesta de un Kuchiki" – Soujiro se entrometió en medio de la conversación sin ser invitado. A Sui le dieron ganas de estrangularlo, no se explicaba como un tipo con tan pocos modales pudiera ser un Kuchiki.

– "Soy de las personas que se toman su tiempo para decidir las cosas, tanto en la vida como en los negocios" – Sui extendió la mano y bebió un poco de agua, con demasiada elegancia – "Gracias por su preocupación, Kuchiki Soujiro–sama".

– "Entonces es cierto que ya conocías al viejo patriarca, Ginrei–sama" – Soujiro se veía algo pensativo – "Casi podría jurar que es la primera vez que te veo, Sui Feng–san".

Los mozos empezaron a retirar los platos para servir el postre, Sui agradeció en su interior por ello. Al poco rato todos pasaron a un salón y se agruparon por afinidad. Algunos se acercaron a la joven pareja para felicitarles. Ginrei envió por Byakuya y Sui se quedó inevitablemente sola.

– "Estoy seguro que terminarás apreciándolos, al menos un poco" – Soujun se acercó a ella y le ofreció una copa de vino. Sui la aceptó por mera cortesía, no tenía ánimos para beber.

– "¿Era todo esto necesario?" – Preguntó y al momento se arrepintió de semejante imprudencia – "Disculpe, no quise…"

– "Es una tradición, los primogénitos varones son muy valorados, así que cuando alguna de las mujeres o esposas de potenciales herederos de línea directa están embarazadas se hace una pequeña ceremonia, antes se esperaba al nacimiento del bebé pero hoy en día, con la tecnología es fácil saberlo antes" – Soujun sonrió con melancolía.

– "¿Y si se tratase de una niña?" – Sui no pudo evitar recordar la expresión de júbilo en el rostro de los Kuchikis cuando la muchacha, Rukia, anunció que esperaba una niña.

– "Es una potencial futura esposa del hijo de algún magnate acaudalado" – Soujun sonrió – "Tengo cinco hijas, que no tienen que preocuparse por estudiar finanzas, solo tienen que verse lindas y conseguir un buen marido".

– "Eso se oye desagradable" – Sui dejó la copa sobre una repisa – "Si mi padre dijera algo así huiría de casa… un momento, eso quiere decir que Byakuya no tuvo que pasar por esta ceremonia, ¿Verdad?" – Tan pronto como lo dijo Sui deseó que se la tragara la tierra, Soujun palideció y sus manos empezaron a temblar sutilmente.

– "Así que él te lo dijo" – Soujun bebió un par de sorbos de su copa antes de continuar – "Supongo que ese tipo de heridas no sanan fácilmente".

– "Kuchiki Soujun–sama, no es lo que imagina…" – Sui intentó disculparse.

– "Y aun así sales con él" – Soujun la miró con admiración – "Realmente eres una caja de sorpresas, Sui Feng–san, compermiso".

Apenas Soujun le dio la espalda, Sui abandonó aquel salón a pasos rápidos a pesar de sus tacones once, se sentía sumamente avergonzada, había incomodado al único Kuchiki que había sido amable con ella, todo aquello era demasiado raro y no le gustaba para nada. Se detuvo en un pasillo silencioso, la brisa nocturna refrescaba y llenó sus pulmones con ella… se sintió libre.

– "Disculpe" – Una voz femenina habló a sus espaldas, lamentó haber perdido su precioso momento de libertad y se giró lentamente, sus ojos se toparon con otros lila, de mirada serena y maternal, la joven embarazada estaba frente a ella – "¿En verdad eres la prometida de nii–sama?".

– "Bueno… algo así" – Sui levantó los hombros resignada, consideró que no era conveniente negar lo que Byakuya había comentado, aunque no fuera verdad.

– "¡Qué alegría!" – Abrazando a Sui con demasiada efusividad – "Me alegro tanto".

– "G–gracias" – Sui intentó apartar a Rukia, con delicadeza dada su situación – "Así que Kuchiki–sama es tu hermano".

– "En realidad es mi primo" – Rukia deshizo el abrazo, para alivio de Sui, y se mantuvo pensativa – "Tal vez aún no sea el momento".

– "Rukia" – Byakuya se acercó a ellas, parecía preocupado.

– "Felicidades, ni–sama, tu prometida es muy linda" – Rukia hizo una reverencia y sonrió.

– "Gracias" – Byakuya observó a Sui, se veía bastante bien considerando que la dejó sola en medio de la jauría salvaje Kuchiki – "Felicidades por el pronto nacimiento de tu hija, Rukia, por cierto, ¿Por qué estás sola? ¿Dónde está ese Kurosaki?".

– "Ichigo tuvo que salir un momento, ya sabes, antojos" – Rukia trató de restarle importancia al tema – "Bueno, los dejo, tío Soujun dijo que quería ver las fotos del ultrasonido, fue un gusto conocerte, Sui–san, espero que seamos amigas".

– "El gusto es mío" – Sui observó cómo Rukia desaparecía por el largo corredor, al entrar al salón.

– "¿Estás bien?" – Byakuya la observó detenidamente.

– "Fui un desastre, en especial con tu padre, ¿Puedo irme a casa?".

– "Está bien, nos vamos" – Byakuya la guio a través de algunos pasillos hasta que llegaron al recibidor, escribió una nota y la entregó al mayordomo antes de salir de la mansión. El camino de regreso se sintió largo. Sui le contó lo sucedido con Soujun y Rukia, a Byakuya no pareció molestarle, es más, Sui casi podía jurar, por el inusual brillo en sus ojos, que lo estaba disfrutando. Apenas estacionó el auto frente al edificio de departamentos Sui se bajó sin esperar a que le abriera la puerta, esas cosas empezaban a crisparle los nervios, se despidió y entró raudamente, solo deseaba quitarse esos incómodos zapatos, darse un baño y dormir.

Se quedó sumergida en la tina más tiempo de lo acostumbrado, reflexionando sobre lo que estaba haciendo, solo para concluir que aquello era demasiado confuso y poco práctico, era como si estuviera entrando a un campo minado, como si en cualquier momento algo podría estallar y herirla… no, definitivamente ella no quería eso. Tomó su secadora de mano y al poco rato recordó lo largo que estaba su cabello, lo molesto que resultaba y decidió que debía cortarlo lo más pronto posible. Algo más relajada salió del baño dispuesta a tumbarse sobre su cama cuando oyó el sonido de su móvil. Quiso ignorarlo pero al existir la pequeña posibilidad de que fuera Yoruichi–sama lo recogió de la mesa en donde lo había dejado solo para leer "?" en la pantalla. Suspiró, no tenía ganas de hablar así que esperó a que cesara el sonido, solo entonces pudo ver que tenía tres llamadas perdidas, todas del mismo interlocutor. Estaba rumbo a su habitación cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta. Extrañada caminó hacia la puerta y observó por el ojo de buey… " _Esto no puede estar pasando_ ", casi de inmediato abrió la puerta y de un tirón metió a Byakuya a su departamento.

– "¿Qué hace aquí, Kuchiki–sama?" – Mirando alrededor para asegurarse que nadie más lo hubiera visto.

– "Huiste de mi" – Byakuya observó el interior, era normal, nada elaborado ni exageradamente femenino, le pareció un lugar agradable.

– "Tuve una semana difícil, y hoy no mejoró la situación, solo quiero descansar" – Llevándose una mano a la frente, sentía como si estuviese a punto de padecer un ataque de migraña.

– "¿Me consideras una carga, Shaolin?" – Allí estaba de nuevo, atento a lo que ella hacía, observándola, estudiándola.

– "¿Puedes dejar de decirme así?" – Caminando hacia la sala y sentándose en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

– "¿Por qué?" – Byakuya caminó lentamente, mezcla de curiosidad e impaciencia.

– "Sólo hay tres personas que me dicen así, Shaolin es un nombre débil, prefiero que me digan Sui".

– "Comprendo" – Byakuya posó la mano sobre uno de sus hombros, Sui se giró hacia él desconcertada, esos ojos usualmente fríos se veían diferentes, como si el tono de gris hubiera cambiado, él por su parte la contemplaba, ella era un enigma, sabía de sus intenciones y aun así se negaba a ser conquistada, como si él no le interesase en lo absoluto, como si fuera inmune a él y eso empezaba a gustarle.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **¡Hola! No es un capitulo meloso, es más, no pensaba actulizar ningún fic pero bueno, lo prometí en algún momento de lapsus terrificus así que aquí está, ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Este par se casará? ¿Surgirán más problemas? ¿Qué pasará cuando los demás Kuchiki se enteren de la verdad?**

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **:P**

 **14 de febrero 2016**


	3. Cásate Conmigo

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales pero a que les van a gustar mucho jijijiji XD**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Atareado. Desde que amaneció no había dejado de correr, literalmente, de un lado a otro. Además de revisar los resúmenes ejecutivos, que el salón de juntas esté debidamente arreglado y limpio, confirmar que los refrigerios sean de buena calidad y estén a tiempo – de ninguna manera permitiría que algún integrante de la junta de la empresa Shihôn o alguno de los inversionistas invitados terminara intoxicado por la comida, ni hablar – que los estacionamientos estén debidamente rotulados y disponibles y que los ascensores estén operativos… definitivamente el día era muy atareado.

– "Sui Feng" – La cálida mano de Yoruichi se posó sobre su hombro – "Delegaste todas esas funciones, ¿No deberías simplemente sentarte un rato y esperar a que empiece la reunión?".

– "Solo procuro que no ocurran contratiempos, Yoruichi–sama" – Sui acababa de terminar una llamada y dejaba su móvil sobre el escritorio de su jefa – "La reunión trimestral es un evento importante, nada puede salir mal".

– "Sui, deberías relajarte ¿Sabes? Vivir con mucho estrés puede acortar tus años de vida" – Yoruichi giró su confortable silla y contempló por la ventana la espectacular vista desde el piso 12, eran los últimos días de verano, pronto las hojas de los árboles caerían.

– "Yoruichi–sama…" – Sui se disponía a alegar cuando su móvil timbró, contestó brevemente antes de colgar – "Los Shihôn han empezado a llegar, Yoruichi–sama".

– "Tan puntuales como siempre" – Bufó Yoruichi antes de ponerse de pie y contemplar el bello paisaje veraniego por unos segundos – "Vamos a la sala de juntas, Sui".

– "Como diga, Yoruichi–sama".

Cruzaron en silencio un pequeño corredor que comunicaba directamente la oficina de Yoruichi con la sala de juntas, sin necesidad de salir a la recepción, no por nada era la ejecutiva más importante de la familia Shihôn, desde su oficina podía ir a diversos lugares e incluso abandonar el edificio de la forma más sigilosa posible, claro que eso le causó a Sui más de un problema cuando Yoruichi se escabullía para irse con el tipejo de Urahara Kisuke, incluso Sui se planteó en un par de ocasiones la posibilidad de clausurar el elevador privado de la oficina de Yoruichi, pero debido a las potenciales utilidades del mismo tuvo que abstenerse de hacerlo. A los pocos segundos de llegar a la sala de juntas las puertas se abrieron dando paso a los accionistas con sus respectivos asistentes, y luego ingresaron los invitados, el corazón de Sui dio un brinco, un representante de los Kuchiki se encontraba ahí.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Frany H.Q, Black Angel N, Haibara 20, Guest, PekeLunaNegra, Toriyama Z, anime love, Ava, paz-14kylm_

 _Gracias por recordarme que debo actualizar ;)_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener el bostezo pero fue en vano. Casi de inmediato unos ojos grises fríos y serios lo fulminaron.

– "Disculpe, Kuchiki–sama" – Hizo una exagerada reverencia casi de inmediato.

– "No es a mí a quien debes una disculpa, Abarai" – La severidad en el tono de voz de Kuchiki Byakuya se acentuó.

– "No es necesario, Kuchiki–sama" – El hombre de oscura cabellera carraspeó antes de continuar – "Es más que obvio que su asistente no tiene las mismas habilidades ni el interés por aprender un nuevo idioma, debo decir que estoy gratamente sorprendido, Kuchiki–sama, sus avances son realmente sorprendentes".

– "Disculpe, Koufang–san" – Renji hizo una reverencia hacia el maestro de chino mandarín que su jefe había contratado.

– "Le dije que no necesito sus disculpas" – dijo Koufang con cierta altanería, luego se puso de pie – "Creo que es todo por hoy, no olvide confirmar la sesión de la próxima semana, Kuchiki–sama, con su permiso".

Por protocolo Renji acompañó a Koufang hasta el ascensor, mientras iba de regreso a la oficina de Byakuya se preguntaba por qué de forma tan repentina, desde hace unas semanas, surgió en su jefe la imperiosa necesidad de aprender chino, con la apretada agenda que tenía era muy difícil cuadrar un horario para las clases con el señor Koufang. El pitido de su móvil le sacó de sus pensamientos.

– "Diga".

– "Hola Renji, ¿Está nii–sama muy ocupado?" – Una voz amigable le sorprendió gratamente.

– "Rukia, Kuchiki–sama acaba de terminar sus cla…" – Recordando que Byakuya le había prohibido contarle lo de sus clases de chino a los demás – "Una reunión… si, una reunión con unos accionistas" – riendo nerviosamente – "¿Por qué preguntas?".

– "Tengo un favor que pedirte".

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

La reunión duró la friolera de 3 horas y 35 minutos. Considerando las reuniones trimestrales pasadas esta era por mucho la más larga de todas, como era de esperarse la ruptura de la posible alianza con los Ishida fue el tema más redundante. Sui tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para contenerse y no brincar para estrangular a Barragan Luisenbarg… ¿Cómo osaba poner en duda las habilidades gerenciales de su adorada Yoruichi–sama?

– "Quita esa mirada, das miedo" – Susurró Ggio, en chino.

– "Eso deberías decirle a tu jefe, querido" – Respondió Sui, también en voz baja y en chino, con sarcasmo.

– "Habrá un festival en el barrio chino mañana, mi abuela preparará _babao fan_ " – Volvió a susurrar Ggio, mientras fingía revisar unos papeles.

– " _Babao fan_ " – Repitió Sui, Ggio sonrió complacido, había captado la atención de la joven.

– "¿Nos vemos mañana a las 1800?" – Dejando los documentos que fingió leer.

– " _Míngtiān jiàn_ " – Susurró Sui antes de hacer una seña a la camarera del _catering_ para indicarle que sirviera más agua, muchos de los miembros tenían sus vasos prácticamente vacíos, solo entonces notó que la mirada del representante de los Kuchiki estaba fija en ella, por alguna razón empezó a sentirse incómoda. Respiró hondo, en esos momentos Yoruichi–sama la necesitaba en sus cinco sentidos, debía dejar los temas personales a un lado por el bien de su jefa. Después de más intercambio de opiniones por lo que se hizo y lo que no, finalmente se dio por terminada aquella tediosa reunión.

Por mero protocolo permaneció junto a Yoruichi mientas despedía a cada uno de los miembros del comité y a los invitados, Ggio hizo una exagerada reverencia y Sui casi podía jurar que le guiñó un ojo antes de salir detrás del despreciable Barragan, el representante de los Kuchiki se despidió de ambas con un fuerte apretón de manos y dando palabras de aliento a Yoruichi, Sui palideció, en el momento en que Kuchiki–sama le dio la mano sintió claramente como un trozo de papel se quedaba en la suya. Algo contrariada guardó sigilosamente la misteriosa nota en el bolsillo y esperó a que terminaran de retirarse todos los invitados.

– "Empezaba a creer que nunca se irían" – Yoruichi se dejaba caer en el sillón giratorio, en su oficina – "Creo que le pediré a Kisuke que me lleve a algún lado, siento como si el ambiente de la oficina estuviera tenebroso".

– "Tal vez Barragan–sama tuvo algo que ver, pero debería pensar en descansar Yoruichi–sama" – Sui no estaba segura de quien era el ser más ruin, si Urahara Kisuke o Barragan Luisenbarg – "Mañana tenemos una serie actividades programadas…" – Intentó proponer algo pero ya era demasiado tarde, Yoruichi charlaba por teléfono con el holgazán de sombrero ignorándola por completo. Cabizbaja salió de la oficina, aún tenía varias cosas que hacer antes de marcharse a su departamento cuando recordó la nota que guardó en su bolsillo, al leerla encontró el nombre de un café cercano y una hora… rayos, apenas y tenía tiempo, corrió al elevador y luego las tres calles que la separaban del café.

– "Empezaba a creer que no vendría, Feng–san" – El hombro de negra cabellera cerró el periódico que estaba leyendo y la miró fijamente – "Pero tome asiento, por favor, siéntase en confianza de pedir lo que desee, entre nos, el café moka que preparan aquí es muy bueno".

– "No se preocupe, así estoy bien" – se apresuró a responder Sui mientras se sentaba, el mesero que la guio a la mesa en donde esperaba Kuchiki Soujun hizo una reverencia y se retiró, bastaba con dar un vistazo para darse cuenta que no había nadie más en el segundo nivel de aquel café… " _Ya sé de donde salió esa manía de reservar locales para ellos solos_ ", pensó.

– "Me sorprendió mucho verte en aquella reunión" – Soujun bebió un sorbo de su café – "Supongo que así fue como mi hijo y tú se conocieron, jamás imaginé que Byakuya pondría sus ojos en la asistente personal de otro inversionista, mucho menos de un Shihôn".

Sui tragó en seco. Soujun tenía demasiada imaginación pero no se le ocurría nada que decir que no fuera potencialmente peligroso en el futuro, así que prefirió quedarse en silencio.

– "Con lo arrogantes que son los otros herededos Kuchiki creí que Byakuya buscaría una esposa _socialité_ solo para callarles la boca" – Soujun sonrió y volvió a beber su café – "En verdad eres como la caja de Pandora".

– "Kuchiki–sama, ¿Podría mantener esto es secreto? Por favor" – Sui se puso de pie e hizo una elegante reverencia.

– "Asumo que tus superiores no lo saben" – Soujun afiló la mirada, el rostro gentil que acostumbraba mostrar cambió completamente – "Considera que lo hago por el bien de mi hijo, pero en cuanto se realice la boda deberás renunciar a ese trabajo, estoy seguro que encontraremos un puesto más apropiado para ti en las compañías Kuchiki".

– "Kuchiki–sama, lo de la boda…"

– "Como dije, lo hago por el bien de Byakuya, y estoy seguro que tu deseas lo mismo, ¿No es así, Sui Feng–san?" – Aquello parecía más una advertencia que una sugerencia. Sui se limitó a asentir, no tenía sentido discutir contra Soujun, sabía de sobra lo impositivos y pedantes que pueden ser los grandes hombres de negocios. Soujun sonrió complacido y su rostro volvió a ser el mismo gentil y afable de siempre – "Bueno, debo irme, mi asistente debe andar como loco buscándome, nos vemos, Feng–san".

– "Hasta luego, Kuchiki–sama" – Esperó a que Soujun saliera completamente de café antes de hacer lo mismo. No había duda que todos los Kuchiki eran un nido de víboras, algunas disfrazadas, pero víboras al fin y al cabo. Caminó a pasos rápidos de vuelta a la oficina para terminar los pendientes, no le extrañó que Yoruichi ya no estuviera allí, seguramente el desaliñado de Kisuke la llevó a algún lugar aprovechando su ausencia.

Tenían una reunión con empresarios rusos a primera hora al día siguiente, habían mostrado interés en los insumos de la textilera, más aún con el rotundo éxito de la colección de otoño–invierno de la diseñadora coreana Maxime hecha precisamente con los productos Shihôn. Había programado una visita guiada a las instalaciones de la textilera así como una exhibición con algunos de los productos, solo para que vean la calidad de los mismos, después de revisar los documentos que se utilizarían y de realizar algunas llamadas para confirmar que todo estaba debidamente coordinado, suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, tenía un molesto dolor de cabeza, tal vez Yoruichi–sama tenía razón y el estrés estaba empezando a aturdirla, estaba pensando en ello cuando le venció el sueño y se quedó dormida.

– "Sui Feng" – Una suave voz la llamó seguida de una pequeña sacudida en el hombro – "Sui Feng" – Aquella voz se le hacía bastante familiar, se parecía a la de Kuchiki...

– "¡Byakuya!" – Sui se puso de pie de un brinco y por instinto se arrimó a una esquina, poniendo una pequeña distancia entre ellos, lucía algo pálida, entonces entró en la cuenta de que había llamado al futuro heredero de los Kuchiki por su nombre y de inmediato hizo una reverencia – "Disculpe la falta de modales, Kuchiki–sama".

Byakuya enarcó una ceja. Lo normal era que las mujeres brincaran a sus brazos en ese tipo de circunstancias, halagadas por su presencia. Sui había hecho lo opuesto.

– "Si alguien debe disculparse ese sería yo" – sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio de Sui, como invitándola a hacer los mismo – "Te marqué varias veces pero no contestabas, envié a Abarai y me comentó que aún no salías de la oficina, así que me preocupé" – Notando que Sui seguía de pie en la misma esquina sin intenciones de moverse – "Así que me tomé el atrevimiento de venir a ver que sucedía, por si no lo has notados son más de las once de la noche".

Sui giró la mirada hacia el reloj de pared solo para confirmar las palabras de Byakuya. Eran las once y veintidós, para ser más precisos. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se dio un golpecito solo para confirmar que aquello no era producto de su imaginación o de su recién interrumpido periodo de sueño, y al ver que Byakuya seguía allí, mirándola como si ella fuera un extraño animal de zoológico supo que en realidad estaba pasando.

– "Siento haberle preocupado, este tipo de eventos son usuales en mi" – Sui intentó restarle importancia al asunto, se acercó al escritorio, guardó las carpetas que estaban encima en uno de los cajones, tomó un bolígrafo y su nueva agenda para guardarlos en su bolso – "No es la primera vez que me quedo hasta tarde en la oficina" – Cerrando su bolso y entrando en la cuenta de que estaban en las oficinas de los Shihôn – "Disculpe, Kuchiki–sama, ¿Cómo es que…?"

– "Le dije al vigilante que había algunos problemas con una de las actividades de mañana y que no había podido comunicarme contigo" – Byakuya lanzó un vistazo a la oficina de Sui, no era muy grande, estaba muy ordenada y limpia aunque llamaba la atención la escasa, casi nula, decoración, cualquiera pensaría que era una oficina masculina – "Afortunadamente aún soy poco conocido en los medios y entre el personal de los Shihôn, le dije al controlador de portería que era _Abarai Renji_ y me permitió pasar".

Sui suspiró aliviada. Tuvieron suerte esa vez pero no siempre sería así.

– "¿Y a qué debo el honor de su visita, Kuchiki–sama?" – Sui permanecía de pie, sosteniendo su bolso en una mano.

– "Tal vez debería comentártelo de camino a casa" – Poniéndose de pie – "O tal vez deseas que pasemos antes por algo de comer".

– "N–no es necesario, puedo prepararme algo llegando a mi departamento, y lo que sea que vino a decirme puede hacerlo ahora, Kuchiki–sama" – Sui trató de mantener la calma, ya había tenía el disgusto de sufrir una reunión con el padre de Byakuya por la tarde por lo que no le apetecía reunirse con algún otro Kuchiki por lo que restaba del mes, de ser posible.

– "¿Piensas tomar un taxi a estas horas? Creo que sería peligroso, Sui" – Byakuya caminó hacia la puerta y la mantuvo abierta, esperando que Sui saliera. Sui no pudo evitar sonreír, al parecer Byakuya no sabía lo hábil que era en las artes marciales, por otro lado, era consciente de lo obstinado que él podía ser y reconsideró la oferta, estaba muy entrada la noche y era día de semana, así que la posibilidad de que alguien los viera juntos era mínima.

– "Está bien, pero solo por esta vez, ¿Le parece?" – Saliendo por la puerta para llegar al ascensor. Byakuya no respondió, se limitó a seguirla y mientras descendían hacia el estacionamiento para abordar el coche de Byakuya:

– "Se suponía que yo vendría a la reunión trimestral de los Shihôn" – Byakuya hizo una fugaz mueca de descontento – "Pero Ginrei hizo un cambio a último momento, espero que mi padre no te haya causado problemas" – Dijo a modo de disculpa.

– "Preferiría no hablar del tema" – _ni recordarlo_ , pensó Sui, lamentablemente la imagen de Kuchiki Soujun sentado en cierto café cruzó inevitablemente por su mente, _nido de víboras_ , pensó nuevamente.

– "Entiendo" – Byakuya empezaba a interpretar los comentarios y acciones de Sui, seguramente su padre hizo o le dijo algo que le molestó. El elevador se abrió y caminaron hacia el coche, Byakuya se apresuró a abrirle la puerta.

– "No tiene que hacerlo, Kuchiki–sama, soy solo una asistente, no una _socialité_ , no necesito sus atenciones" – Dijo Sui. Byakuya cerró la puerta procesando la información ¿Acaso su padre se atrevió a menospreciar a Sui por su condición?

– "Lo hago porque eres una dama, y no cualquier dama, eres mi prometida" – Byakuya ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y puso el coche en marcha.

– "¿Perdón?" – El rostro de Sui se desencajó por unos segundos, pero trató de recuperar la compostura rápidamente – "Hasta donde recuerdo solo acordamos conocernos".

– "Te presenté como mi prometida en la reunión familiar, ¿Lo olvidaste?" – Acelerando un poco para evitar quedar estacionado en la luz roja de un semáforo. El tránsito estaba muy fluido, apenas y había uno que otro coche circulando.

– "Creí que lo hizo para molestar a su familia, no pensé que iba en serio" – Sui empezaba a sentirse disgusto por ese hombre, primero decide cortejarla sin su permiso, luego se presenta como si de un príncipe de cuentos de hadas se tratara y después decide que ya están comprometidos, ¿Ahora que seguía? ¿Acaso planeaba invitarla a su propia boda?

– "¿En serio?" – Byakuya parpadeó un par de veces tratando de ocultar su desconcierto. Llevaba meses entre enviarle regalos, hablando o escribiéndole por móvil, saliendo, incluso le pidió autorización para cortejarla y además prácticamente la había presentado ante toda la familia Kuchiki como su prometida… ¿Qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza de esa mujer?

Sui lo miró perpleja. Recordó que él le había mencionado sus intenciones de cortejarla y la posibilidad de una posible relación, pero no recordaba haber aceptado convertirse en su novia, es más, después de conocer a su familia y de la desagradable conversación con Soujun empezaba a convencerse de que las cosas no estaban funcionando.

– "Kuchiki–sama, agradezco sus atenciones durante estos meses, pero creo que…"

– "Shaolin" – Byakuya le tomó de la mano mientras estacionaba su coche en la puerta del edificio donde ella vivía. Sui lo miró extrañada y confundida – "En todo este tiempo he sido franco contigo, en ningún momento oculté mis intenciones" – Sus miradas se cruzaron, la de él era intensa y profunda, la de ella de desconcierto y duda – "Aunque hay muchas cosas en juego, en verdad creo que lo nuestro puede funcionar".

Sui contuvo la respiración, ¿Acaso él le estaba hablando de ir más allá de ese falso compromiso? Por instinto de defensa bajó la mirada y se deshizo del agarre de Byakuya para desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. La tranquilidad de su departamento la esperaba unos pisos arriba, solo tenía que llegar al ascensor. Intentó abrir la puerta del coche pero Byakuya la detuvo, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en la nuca, una suave fragancia mezcla de madera y cítricos los envolvió, sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.

– "Por favor, Kuchiki–sama" – Sui evitó confrontarlo cara a cara, si lo hacía temía que la situación se saliera de control.

– "¿Recuerdas a Rukia?" – La voz se Byakuya se oyó demasiado sensual.

– "L-la joven embarazada" – Respondió Sui, evitando darle cara.

– "Cené con ella y su esposo hace unas horas, me pidió que la acompañaras mañana por la tarde a hacer unas compras, a Rukia le simpatizas mucho" – Byakuya no pudo pasar por alto la sutil esencia de cerezos en la nuca de Sui, si no estuvieran tan cerca sería incapaz de percibirla.

– "Entonces envíeme un mensaje con la hora y el lugar, tengo varias cosas que hacer pero trataré de darme un tiempo" – Sui respiró hondo, empezó a recobrar la compostura, tenía que salir de ese auto de inmediato – "Ya es tarde, ¿Podría dejarme ir, Kuchiki–sama?".

– "Prométeme algo más, Shaolin" – la voz de Byakuya al pronunciar su nombre se asemejó a un ronroneo, el corazón de Sui latía tan fuerte que casi podía oírlo – "Cásate conmigo, o al menos dime que lo pensarás" – Sui cerró los ojos, aquellas temidas palabras, finalmente él las pronunció.

– "L-lo pensaré"– en el momento en que emitió aquellas palabras Byakuya depositó un beso en su nuca que le ocasionó un terrible escalofrío y se quedó inmóvil, como si su mente se hubiera desconectado, lo siguiente que recordaba era que el mismo Byakuya la ayudaba a bajar del coche y la llevaba de la mano hasta el ascensor y solo la soltó cuando estuvo dentro y las puertas se cerraron dejando a Byakuya en el estacionamiento y a ella a salvo de aquel demonio. Porque esa era la única forma en que podría considerarlo, como un terrible demonio dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguir sus objetivos.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

– "¿Sui? Tierra llamando a Sui… Yujuuu" – Yoruichi pasó una de sus manos a pocos centímetros de los ojos de Sui para captar su atención.

– "Disculpe Yoruichi–sama, ¿Se le ofrece algo?" – Yoruichi entrecerró los ojos y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

– "Has estado muy distraída toda la mañana, y me comentaron que ayer vino alguien a buscarte muy entrada la noche, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo, pillina?"

– "Q–qué cosas se le ocurren, Yoruichi–sama" – Sui sintió sus mejillas arder. La fugaz imagen de lo que sucedió el día anterior cruzó por su mente. Rápidamente se puso de pie – "Hace calor, voy por algo de beber, ¿Desea que le traiga algo?"

– "No es necesario" – Yoruichi se llevó las manos a la cintura y sonrió con cierta malicia – "Pensándolo bien, Sui, has estado trabajando mucho estos días, y la reunión con los rusos salió muy bien, creo que deberías tomarte la tarde libre".

– "P–pero Yoruichi–sama…" – Sui tragó saliva, tenía pensado eludir la salida con la prima de Byakuya usando el trabajo como excusa.

– "Sin peros, ve y relájate un poco, y dale mis saludos al admirador misterioso, dile que espero conocerlo pronto" – Yoruichi empezó a reír a carcajadas y prácticamente la echó de su oficina. Sui miró su reloj. Aún faltaba una hora para el almuerzo con Rukia. Tomó su bolso y decidió dar una vuelta por el centro comercial que quedaba cerca del restaurante. Tal vez Yoruichi tenía razón y necesitaba distraerse un poco. Habían sucedido muchas cosas en poco tiempo.

\- "¿Sui-san?" – Una joven de curioso color de ojos y oscura cabellera se detuvo a su lado, frente a la vitrina de una tienda de vestidos de novia. Sui palideció, no tenía idea de que en momento se había quedado pensativa precisamente de pie frente a esa tienda – "¿Se encuentra bien, Sui-san?" – la joven embarazada volvió a preguntar.

\- "Si, no esperaba encontrarla tan temprano, Kuchiki-sama" – Sui dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y aparentó una calma que no tenía, " _y todo por culpa de ese demonio_ ", pensó.

\- "Estoy de compras con Ichigo, ya sabes, falta poco para que nazca la bebé" – Instintivamente se llevó una mano al abultado vientre, entonces notó que Sui Feng miraba alrededor, como buscando a alguien – "Ichigo fue a llevar las compras al auto, espera y le marco la móvil" – Sacando el móvil de su bolso – "Ichigo, no vas a creer a quién me encontré… No, no es Renji… Tampoco es Nell… vaya que eres pésimo adivinando" – Ahogando una risita burlona – "Estoy con la prometida de nii-sama… sí, creo que adelantaremos la hora de almuerzo ¿Podrías adelantarte a casa y dejar las cosas? Yo te llamo para que vengas a recogerme… Si, si, tendré cuidado, bye" – Guardando el móvil en el bolso – "Vamos, Sui-san, el restaurante queda cerca, luego podemos volver para que te pruebes algunos vestidos".

\- "N-no, Kuchiki-sama, no es lo que está pensando" – Sui no pudo evitar escandalizarse un poco.

\- "No tienes que ser tímida, y por favor, solo dime Rukia ¿Si?"

Sui sentía cierta consideración y algo de admiración por las mujeres embarazadas, siendo la menor de cinco hermanos su madre le había contado lo aterrador que puede ser el parto que incluso te hace preferir la muerte.

\- "Sui-san ¿No le agrada la comida?" – Rukia observaba fijamente a Sui Feng que se había quedado con la mirada perdida sosteniendo el tenedor.

\- "Disculpe, Rukia-sama, recordé algunos pendientes del trabajo, eso es todo" – Llevándose un gran bocado a la boca lo que ocasionó que Rukia sonriera.

\- "Nii-sama también se preocupa mucho por el trabajo, creo que ustedes se parecen" – Rukia se le quedó viendo fijamente – "Ayer en la cena nos habló mucho de ti y sus planes de matrimonio, Ichigo y yo creemos que serán tan felices como nosotros" – Sui tuvo que beber algo de agua para evitar escupir lo que estaba comiendo, ¡¿Qué planes de matrimonio?! – "¿Te encuentras bien, Sui-san?"

\- "N-no se preocupe, Rukia-sama" – Sui empezaba a calmar su respiración, en verdad Byakuya estaba organizado la boda sin avisarle, " _Demonio_ ", volvió a pensar.

\- "Yo estaba preocupada por nii-sama, después de lo que pasó, tenía miedo de que se marchara lejos y que ya no lo volvería a ver" – La mirada de Rukia entristeció un poco. Sui sintió que Rukia sabía algo de Byakuya, algo realmente confidencial, y pensó que no estaría mal saber de qué se trataba, considerando lo egoísta que estaba siendo su "prometido", así que preparó fríamente su actuación.

\- "No lo creo, Byakuya no es de los que se rinden fácilmente, incluso es bastante obstinado cuando se propone algo" – Sui fingió su mejor sonrisa, notó que el rostro de Rukia se iluminaba.

\- "Entonces comprendes los sentimientos de nii-sama" – Rukia tomó a Sui de la mano y la miró a los ojos – "Nii-sama pasó malos ratos por culpa de los otros Kuchiki, incluso cuando él y mi hermana Hisana quisieron comprometerse los demás se opusieron rotundamente, incluso la obligaron a casarse con otro, ambos sufrieron mucho" – Los ojos de Rukia empezaron a inundarse de lágrimas – "Siempre temí que nii-sama nos odiara por eso, y tras la muerte de mi hermana creí que no lo volveríamos a ver".

Sui le ofreció su pañuelo y trató de confortarla. No había que ser muy listo para entender lo succedido, Byakuya era hijo extramatrimonial pero por ser varón fue admitido a regañadientes en el círculo de las venenosos Kuchiki, le bastaba con recordar la conducta despreciable del tal Soujiro para imaginarse lo mal que seguramente trataron los demás a Byakuya, y luego este termina en amoríos con una de sus primas, definitivamente a los líderes de los Kuchiki eso no les hizo ninguna gracia y terminaron por arreglar un matrimonio seguramente con algún aristócrata acaudalado y para rematar la historia, cual novela de Corin Tellado, la joven damisela muere trágicamente. Le costó algo de trabajo tranquilizar a Rukia, Sui ordenó tres diferentes tipos de postre para ella e incluso pagó la cuenta, pese a la negativa de Rukia, en cierta forma se sentía culpable de haberla hecho llorar. Incluso no tuvo forma de negarse a entrar a la tienda de vestidos de novia, llegando a probarse algunos solo para mejorar el estado de ánimo de la joven embarazada. Así que cuando cierto joven de ceño fruncido y descolorida cabellera vino a recogerlas sintió un gran alivio. Cuando estuvo finalmente en la soledad de su departamento se tumbó en el sillón de la sala y una palabra cruzó por su mente "Venganza". Después de conocer la trágica historia del pasado de Byakuya y recordar lo que le comentó aquel día en la fiesta en la playa sobre herederar la mayor parte de la fortuna Kuchiki si se casaban, todo empezó a tener sentido, había una forma de castigar a los arrogantes Kuchiki y golpearles en donde más les dolía, y ella era una parte importante en esa venganza. Nunca estuvo en los planes de Byakuya la posibilidad de conocerse y ver qué pasaba, él ya tenía planes de boda desde el principio, tal vez pensó que ella sería una cursi soñadora que creía en príncipes azules y cuentos de hadas, que no tardaría en caer en sus redes… el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Las luces estaban apagadas, tal vez si no hacía caso quien quiera que fuera se cansaría y se iría.

\- "Sé que estás ahí, qing-fu" – Sui reconoció la voz de Ggio, miró el reloj y vio que eran casi las ocho… ¿Tanto tiempo estuvo meditando?

\- "Estoy cansada, vete Ggio" – Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, sin intenciones de abrirla.

\- "Supongo que ha sido una semana ajetreada" – Ggio se inclinó para dejar un pequeño paquete en la puerta del departamento de Sui – "Estaré fuera del país por un tiempo, acompañando a Barragan-sama, cuando regrese quiero hablar contigo".

\- "No pienso ser asistente del hijo de tu jefe" – Mirando por el ojo de buey.

\- "Eso ya lo sé" – Mostrando una media sonrisa, un repentino aire de nostalgia lo invadió – "Traje algo de _babao-fan_ de la abuela, la familia te envía saludos, zài jiàn".

\- "Zài jiàn" – Sui esperó hasta que Ggio se marchara antes de abrir la puerta y recoger el paquete. Habían pasado cuatro años desde que su abuelo le contó sobre el matrimonio arreglado, desde entonces no había vuelto a pisar la residencia del clan Feng, casarse y alejarse de Yoruichi-sama nunca estuvo en sus planes, es más, a esas alturas ya ni creía en eso que llamaban amor, pero algo que le enseñaron desde pequeña, era a pensar y actuar con justicia, y ciertamente las víboras Kuchiki necesitaban que alguien les de su merecido… ¿Qué debería hacer?

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

La mañana era fría, aviso que el verano terminó. Se puso el collar de lapislázuli sin mucha prisa cuando oyó el timbre. Se calzó unos zapatos de tacón, recogió un vanité que había dejado sobre la mesita ratona de la sala y caminó hacia la puerta. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ocultar su asombro, allí estaba de pie, Kuchiki Byakuya, con un elegante traje de color oscuro, sosteniendo una pequeña cajita en su mano derecha.

\- "¿Nos vamos?" – Observándola algo decepcionado, lucía un vestido sencillo pero formal, había peinado su larga cabellera en una cola de caballo y como único adorno un simple collar de lapislázuli. Sui se quedó inmóvil y en silencio unos segundos, finalmente habló:

\- "Solo para recordarle, esto es una farsa y solo nosotros lo sabremos".

\- "Les dije a Rukia e Ichigo que lo mantendremos en secreto por un tiempo, para evitar que los otros Kuchiki nos mortifiquen, y Renji creerá lo mismo, es mi asistente, luce algo extraño epr es confiable, se limitará a obedecer órdenes."

\- "Eso espero" – Respirando hondo para darse valor – "Y esto terminará cuando reciba su parte de la herencia".

\- "Lo sé" – Dijo Byakuya, mientras le ofrecía el brazo para acompañarla al ascensor. Tenían todo el camino hacia el registro civil para hablar de los demás detalles de su "acuerdo extramatrimonial", allí Rukia e Ichigo los esperaban pues serían los testigos de su boda y Renji era un invitado pues había sido él quien tuvo que correr con todos los trámites e incluso hizo malabares para que no se publique el edicto matrimonial para mantener todo en secreto. Porque con ella lo convencional no funcionaba, ni las flores, ni los chocolates, ni los muñecos de felpa, pero él no era de los que se quedaban con los brazos cruzados, más aún si de ello dependían muchas otras cosas.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **¡Ohayo! ¡Estoy viva! Con mucho trabajo y algunas preocupaciones pero viva :P medio que la parte final salió algo melancólica, es culpa de Yiruma y su piano (justo escuchaba la canción "Because I love you" mientras terminaba de escribir el capítulo), traté de ponerle un poco de todo, espero que sea de su agrado, escribo por afición, si algún día quisiera escribir formalmente o publicar un libro no estaría en fanfiction y buscaría un editor así que trolles, pueden vivir tranquilos jejejeje**

 **Solo para aclarar, siempre que Ggio y Sui hablen lo harán en chino, excepto que yo escriba lo contrario, lo cual creo que no pasará jijijijiji**

 **Ahora que creen que pasará ¿Podrán mantener este matrimonio en secreto? ¿Se imaginaron que se casarían, aunque sea por venganza? ¿Qué le habrá querido decir Ggio a Sui? ¿Qué pasará cuando los demás Kuchiki se enteren de la verdad?**

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **25 de Abril del 2016, desde algún lugar de marte XD**

 **:P**


	4. Matrimonio Arreglado

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales pero me divierto escribiéndolas jijijiji XD**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Abrió los ojos incluso antes de que sonara el despertador. Era una costumbre en ella, solo que en ésta ocasión pasaron casi noventa minutos antes de que sonara oficialmente. Sigilosamente se puso de pie para ponerse el chándal que dejó sobre una silla cercana la noche anterior, tomó las llaves que estaban sobre la mesita de noche y cruzó el pasillo hacia las escaleras y luego la sala tan silenciosamente que el ninja más hábil sentiría envidia, estaba segura que su padre estaría orgulloso, claro que no era para matar a alguien ni para espiar, tan solo quería salir a dar una vuelta. Después de unos minutos de calentamiento y estiramientos dejó que el frío aire de la madrugada inunde sus pulmones e inició su recorrido, treinta minutos después volvía algo molesta. "Frustrante", pensó, el vecindario era completamente desconocido y no había logrado completar los cinco kilómetros a los que estaba acostumbrada y encima tuvo que lidiar con los pasea perros y repartidores de periódicos, no llevaba ni un día allí y ya extrañaba la tranquilidad del barrio donde quedaba su departamento y a sus sedentarios y dormilones vecinos.

Decidió subir por las escaleras, después de todo el dúplex estaba en el tercer piso y unas cuantas escaleras no la matarían. Entró procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y aprovechó para preparar algunas cosas en la cocina antes de darse un baño, el tiempo es algo valioso por lo que debe ser administrado cuidadosamente, o al menos eso creía, había llevado pocas cosas, así que su armario estaba prácticamente vacío, tomó un conjunto de tres piezas, se calzó sus cómodos zapatos de tacón bajo, se tomó unos minutos para trenzar su cabello mientras se preguntaba porque rayos aún no se lo había cortado, acomodó algunas cosas en su bolso en donde encontró las llaves de su departamento, con un sentimiento de hondo pesar las guardó en el primer cajón de la mesita de noche y al hacerlo no pudo evitar ver la chequera y la tarjeta de crédito dorada que le entregaran el día anterior, "Que exageración", pensó mientras cerraba el cajón con esas misteriosas cosas en su interior. Salió rumbo a la cocina, el café tenía buen rato de estar listo, lamentó haber tardado más de lo habitual y se propuso hacer las cosas más rápido al día siguiente mientras bebía un sorbo del _expresso_ largo que acababa de preparar, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, "Amargo", pensó mientras meditaba si debía agregarle un terrón de _chartreuse_ cuando oyó unos pasos que anunciaban a alguien descendiendo por las escaleras.

– "Buenos días, Kuchiki–sama" – Se giró de inmediato y saludó al ligeramente despeinado dueño del dúplex con una venia.

– "Buenos días" – Respondió con algo de desgano desviando la mirada de la joven que acababa de saludarlo con tanta formalidad hacia el reloj de pared para luego volver a mirar a la joven – "Es algo temprano, ¿No crees, Sui?".

– "Se equivoca" – Sirviendo otra taza de café asegurándose de añadir el terrón de _chartreuse_ – "La residencia de Yoruichi–sama está del otro lado de la ciudad, se me hace tarde" – dejando la taza recién preparada sobre la mesa del comedor junto a unas tostadas y un vaso de jugo – "Que tenga buen día, Kuchiki–sama".

Byakuya estaba pensando que responder pero Sui no le dio tiempo. Salió bastante aprisa, ni siquiera esperó a que terminara de bajar las escaleras, así que algo sorprendido por el inesperado desayuno decidió no desperdiciarlo y sentarse a leer el periódico mientras bebía un poco de café, "Delicioso", pensó.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Frany H.Q, Black Angel N, Haibara 20, , anime love_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

A Yoruichi le preocupaba el repentino viaje de su tío Barragan al extranjero. No sólo porque había partido con su asistente, el supuesto "novio" de Sui lo que le quitaba tema de conversación y motivos para crisparle los nervios a su seria amiga, sino porque últimamente habían rumores en la fracción Louisenbarn de la familia, si bien eran una minoría dentro de la familia Shihôn ya antes fueron capaces de remover los sólidos cimientos de la antigua familia y causar inestabilidad tal que se hicieron cabezas de familia durante dos generaciones y Barragan no hacía más que dar indicios de querer dirigir las empresas de la familia desde hace mucho.

– "No olvide la cita con Ukitake–sama a las 7pm… ¿Yoruichi–sama?" – Sui dio un sutil golpecito con el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio de su jefa quien llevaba un buen rato mirando el mismo rincón vacío de su oficina.

– "Ah si, como olvidarlo" – Adoptando una postura más relajada – "No te comenté que Kisuke estará allí ¿No?" – Observando como los ojos de Sui se desorbitaban y se mordía el labio inferior de impotencia – "Vamos, sólo será una cena, además Kaien y Hiyori estarán allí".

– "Cómo olvidó avisarme de algo tan importante, Yoruichi–sama" – Sui agachó la cabeza con resignación, le esperaba una larga, muy muy larga, velada.

Terminaron la reunión con los representantes de una _startup_ que pareció interesarle a Yoruichi por su probable proyección en el rubro de las modas y textiles, pero no lograron ponerse de acuerdo en el precio de traspaso, si bien los representantes eran jóvenes parecían conocer el potencial del _startup_ que ofrecían por lo que deseaban una sociedad compartida y no un _exit_. A Sui no le terminaba de agradar el asunto pero Yoruichi decidió fijar otra reunión para renegociar y solo entonces pudieron salir rumbo a la dichosa cena. Sui hizo todo lo posible para quedar detenida en cada semáforo que encontraran e incluso tomó la avenida más transitada deseando quedar atoradas en el tráfico pero no sucedió, a las siete con treinta y cinco se encontraban estacionando la camioneta en el restaurante de comida italiana elegido.

– "Querida Yoruichi, empezaba a creer que no vendrías" – Urahara Kisuke se saltó todo protocolo y saludó a Yoruichi con un beso en los labios que duró algunos segundos. Sui carraspeó varias veces y luego pidió las disculpas del caso a Ukitake–sama y los otros invitados presentes, Ukitake, tan amable como siempre, restó importancia al asunto y les apuró a que ordenaran.

– "¿Y cómo van las cosas con los Shihôn?" – Le preguntó Kaien a Sui tratando de iniciar conversación y así intentar que Sui dejara de mirar con ojos de asesino en serie a Urahara que estaba tomando a Yoruichi de la mano a vista y paciencia de todos.

– "Todo bien" – Sui probó un par de bocados de la lasaña pero dadas las circunstancias era incapaz de disfrutar el sabor.

– "Supe que los Kuchiki están interesados en las textileras de Osaka" – Kaien procuró entretenerla un poco más.

– "La presencia de Kuchiki Soujun–sama en la última reunión fue simplemente para ponerse al día en la situación financiera de las textileras de Osaka, los Kuchiki son accionistas minoritarios desde hace un par de años, supuse que ya lo sabía, Shiba–san" – Sui bebió un poco de agua. Tenía que admitir que Kaien era todo cortesía.

– "Eso ya la sabemos todos los que nos consideramos buenos asistentes para nuestros jefes" – Kaien dibujó una de sus habituales sonrisas – "A lo que yo quería llegar era a otro punto, no sé si me entiende, Sui–san".

– "Eso no va a ocurrir" – Sui decidió comer un poco más y resignarse, de rato en rato Yoruichi y Kisuke se susurraban cosas al oído y no se soltaron de la mano en ningún momento, Yoruichi apenas y hablaba con Ukitake – "Los Shihôn no están interesados en venderle a los Kuchiki ni a nadie".

– "Pero hay rumores acerca de…" – La conversación fue interrumpida por la abrupta llegada de dos personas discutiendo.

– "¡No tiene que explicarme nada, así que suélteme, Hirako–sama!" – Hubo tal tono de desprecio en la voz de la muchacha rubia que todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

– "Vamos a calmarnos un poco, ¿Alguien me puede explicar que está ocurriendo?" – Urahara se puso de pie y sutilmente obligó al joven rubio a soltar a la muchacha – "Pensé que no vendrías, Hiyori–san".

– "Fui a la oficina de Hirako–sama" – Poniendo demasiado énfasis en el "sama" – "Y entregué los documentos que me encargaste, luego este idiota insistió en seguirme y no ha querido dejarme en paz" – Hiyori tenía el ceño más fruncido de lo usual y esto preocupó a Kisuke.

– "Entonces si estás enfadada" – Shinji la observó fijamente pero Hiyori desvió la mirada – "Pido disculpas por el malentendido y quisiera pedirle que tengamos una reunión en breve, hay algo importante de lo que quiero conversar con Ud. Urahara–san".

– "¿Le parece el viernes, Hirako–san?" – Urahara notó que había demasiada tensión en el ambiente. Shinji dudó un instante pero trató de ocultar su impaciencia.

– "Nos vemos el viernes, Ukitake–san, Yoruichi–san" – Shinji hizo una venia antes de darse media vuelta y abandonar el restaurante, no sin antes mirar de reojo a la rubia que acababa de sentarse dándole la espalda.

– "¿Te encuentras bien, Hiyori–san?" – Preguntó Urahara intentando romper el incómodo silencio en que habían quedado todos en la mesa.

– "Estoy de maravilla" – Respondió la chica con sarcasmo – "Y te recuerdo que no tienes tiempo en tu agenda para nadie el viernes" – Hiyori se puso de pie y señaló a Urahara con el dedo índice – "Ni creas que voy a llamar a los proveedores para hacerte tiempo, tu aceptaste reunirte con ése tipo de sonrisa idiota así que arréglatelas solito".

– "Sarugaki–san" – Sui levantó un poco la voz y habló con demasiada seriedad, Kaien le tocó sutilmente en el antebrazo pero ella lo ignoró y prosiguió – "Eres la asistente de Urahara–san, en estos momentos no solo le estás faltando el respeto a él sino a todos los presentes en esta mesa" – Hiyori se mordió el labio inferior de impotencia, frunció el ceño para luego respirar hondo.

– "Siento mucho mi comportamiento, pido disculpas" – Haciendo una reverencia a Ukitake y Yoruichi – "Aún tengo pendientes para mañana así que, si me disculpan, me retiro".

Hiyori se dirigió a la salida a pasos rápidos. Kisuke se disculpó con Ukitake y Yoruichi y salió detrás de su asistente.

– "Esa no es forma de hablarle a su jefe, y sus disculpas no fueron sinceras" – Susurró Sui.

– "Todos sabemos que Hiyori no es precisamente el tipo de persona que se ciñe a las reglas, Sui–san" – Kaien trató de minimizar el asunto, pero parecía preocupado.

– "Sui Feng" – Yoruichi le dirigió la palabra por primera vez desde que llegaron al restaurante, y eso era por la abrupta salida de Urahara y su asistente – "Ukitake y yo vamos a tomar algunos acuerdos así que toma nota, por favor".

– "Como diga, Yoruichi–sama".

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin mayor contrariedad. Al terminar Yoruichi le pidió a Sui que condujera y la llevara a casa, parecía cansada y algo pensativa.

– "¿Hay algo que desea que revise de los acuerdo con Ukitake–sama, Yoruichi–sama?" – Sui tenía que velar por la salud mental de su jefa.

– "No, todo está bien… Sui Feng, ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?" – Preguntó Yoruichi, más para sí misma.

– "Creo que no, ¿Por qué lo pregunta, Yoruichi–sama?" – Sui conducía a 40 kilómetros por hora.

– "Kisuke me contó que Hiyori y Shinji al parecer están enamorados" – Sui frenó el coche abruptamente.

– "¡Eso es imposible!" – Sui lucía escandalizada.

– "No veo motivo por el cuál no pueda ser posible" – Yoruichi se acomodó en el asiento, Sui hizo un reverencia a modo de disculpa antes de continuar conduciendo.

– "Hasta donde tengo entendido, Hirako–sama contraerá matrimonio en un mes" – Sui había escuchado la noticia de Momo Hinamori, la asistente de Hirako Shinji.

– "Es un matrimonio arreglado" – Yoruichi contempló a Sui con curiosidad – "¿En verdad nunca te has enamorado, Sui?".

– "Sarugaki–san es una asistente sin ningún tipo de status social, cómo pudo poner sus ojos en el heredero de una de las familias más importantes del país, que irresponsable de su parte" – Sui decidió desviar el tema de la conversación.

– "Las clases sociales y todo lo demás ya está pasado de moda, Sui" – Yoruichi bostezó antes de continuar – "Creo que los matrimonios arreglados no tienen sentido ni cabida hoy en día, ojalá y Shinji se enfrente a su familia".

– "Yoruichi–sama" – Dijo Sui, muy contrariada – "Creo que la compañía de Urahara–san le ha nublado el juicio".

– "Te equivocas Sui, yo creo que Kisuke me hace demasiado bien en este mundo de hipocresías" – Sui estacionó el coche – "Nos vemos mañana, Sui, ojalá y te enamores pronto" – Se despidió poniendo tono de picardía en las últimas palabras.

"Eso no va a pasar", pensó Sui mientras emprendía el camino de regreso. Eran cerca de las once cuando llegó al dúplex de Kuchiki Byakuya. Como esperaba, el lugar estaba en absoluto silencio y penumbras, la única luz encendida era la del estudio que tenía la puerta entreabierta, dudó antes de acercarse sigilosamente, tal vez Byakuya se fue a dormir y dejó la luz encendida así que no estaría demás ir a revisar. El estudio era más grande de lo que había imaginado, tenía muchos libros, unos sillones y un gran escritorio en donde se encontraba dormido Byakuya. Seguramente estuvo trabajando en algo y le venció el sueño, Sui carraspeó un par de veces pero él no movió un músculo, así que no tuvo más remedio que acercarse y darle algunas palmadas en el hombro.

– "Kuchiki–sama" – Susurró – "Kuchiki–sama".

– "Mmmm" – Byakuya abrió los ojos lentamente, Sui tuvo que reconocer que en ese estado parecía inofensivo y no el tipo que intimidaba a otros en las reuniones corporativas – "Shaolin… llegas tarde" – Tomando con delicadeza la mano de Sui quien se quedó paralizada de la sorpresa – "Pudiste al menos enviarme un mensaje al móvil".

– "N–no volverá a repetirse, Kuchiki–sama" – Sui sacudió el brazo intentando liberarse del agarre de Byakuya – "Es tarde, debería irse a descansar".

– "Este viernes será el _Baby Shower_ del bebé de Rukia y ella quiere que vayas" – Byakuya se frotó los ojos con la mano que tenía libre y luego ladeó la cabeza varias veces llevándose la mano hacia el cuello. Llevada por la costumbre, Sui acortó distancias y tocó desde la nuca hasta el cuello de Byakuya con la mano que tenía libre, éste se sobresaltó un poco de la sorpresa liberando la mano de Sui.

– "Tiene el cuello muy contracturado" – Acomodándose mejor en la parte posterior de la silla donde Byakuya se encontraba sentado – "Incline un poco la cabeza, le haré un masaje".

– "Gracias" – Susurró Byakuya, mientras dejaba que las manos de Sui hicieran su trabajo.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Aunque era martes la mañana transcurría con mucha calma, solo tenía dos reuniones programadas y un almuerzo para continuar las coordinaciones para el cumpleaños de su hermano Yushiro, como nunca, ambas reuniones fueron provechosas y concluyeron en breve tiempo por lo que, después de firmar una pila de documentos, se encontraba con tiempo libre. "Aburrido", pensó después de intentar comunicarse con Kisuke sin éxito, seguramente él se encontraba atrapado en alguna tediosa reunión. Revisó su mail, le dio "like" a las fotos de Yachiru en su viaje por Brasil, compartió en su muro frases feministas y un video con una canción de una película, movió los adornos de su escritorio y contempló el reloj, Sui no tardaría en cruzar la puerta y apurarla para ir al almuerzo. Transcurrieron quince minutos y Sui no apareció. Yoruichi no estaba segura de cómo interpretar aquello, así que decidió esperar cinco minutos más, pero nada pasó. Levantó el teléfono e hizo algo que no hacía hace mucho, marcó a la oficina de su asistente. Se oyeron varios pitidos hasta que finalmente Sui contestó.

– "¿Ocurre algo, Yoruichi–sama?"

– "Eso me preguntaba yo, ¿No se supone que el almuerzo era a la una?" – Dijo inquisitivamente Yoruichi. Sui hizo una larga pausa.

– "Disculpe Yoruichi–sama, estaba concentrada en otras cosas y no me percaté de la hora, estoy camino a su oficina" – Sui colgó. Se recriminó mentalmente por haber cometido semejante desliz, jamás le diría a Yoruichi que se había quedado dormida.

Tal como predijo Sui, llegaron puntuales al almuerzo. Los otros Shihôn parecían muy consternados por la repentina partida al exterior de Barragan, muchos opinaban que tal vez estaría buscando apoyo extranjero, otros que habría ido a buscar una prometida para su hijo, y otros, más pesimistas, temían que estuviera maquinando alguna jugada financiera peligrosa. Sui estuvo muy silenciosa y solo se limitaba a asentir y tomar nota de los acuerdos tomados por los otros asistentes. En el camino de regreso continuó muy callada.

– "¿Y que decidieron al final? ¿La orquesta de música clásica o el grupo de j–rock?" – Yoruichi empezó a retocarse el maquillaje.

– "Música clásica, todos concluimos que a los jefes de las ramas familiares Shihôn no les agradaría del todo el j–rock" – Sui hizo un par de maniobras para adelantar algunos autos – "Además Yushiro–sama parece tener mucho gusto por Chopin y Strauss".

– "Eso es cierto, pero no todos los años cumples dieciocho" – Yoruichi hizo una mueca, se le acababa de derramar un poco de sellador de maquillaje.

– "La fiesta saldrá bien, Yoruichi–sama" – Sui entró el coche al estacionamiento, al parecer no notó el pequeño accidente de Yoruichi – "Estamos convencidos de que será inolvidable".

– "Espero que así sea" – Yoruichi guardó sus cosméticos, se quitó el cinturón y bajó del coche para ir rumbo al elevador junto a una silenciosa Sui – "Creo que solo tenemos en agenda la reunión con los agentes de la inmobiliaria, ¿Verdad?".

– "Yoruichi–sama" – Sui hizo una breve pausa, intentado elegir las palabras apropiadas – "¿Le molestaría si cambio la fecha de los pasajes de retorno de Seoul? Se supone que regresaríamos el viernes por la noche, pero revisando la agenda, podríamos volver concluida la reunión de la mañana".

– "Recuerdo que quería programar una visita al museo de historia natural y salir de compras" – Yoruichi intentó hacer memoria, el miércoles por la noche harían un viaje corto a Seoul. Luego recordó lo silenciosa que se encontraba Sui todo el día – "¿No me digas que tienes planes el viernes por la noche?" – El breve silencio de Sui fue suficiente respuesta – "Y después dices que no tienes admirador secreto, eres terrible Sui, está bien, puedes cambiar los pasajes" – Yoruichi dijo esto con demasiada picardía.

– "¡No es lo que está pensando, Yoruichi–sama!" – Sui no tuvo más remedio que decirle la verdad, o al menos una parte de ella – "Me han invitado a un _Baby Shower_ ".

– "¿En serio?" – Algo decepcionada al ver que Sui asentía – "Bueno, igual puedes cambiar los pasajes, seguramente puedo aprovechar para salir con Kisuke".

– "Gracias Yoruichi–sama" – Respondió Sui entre dientes. Por darle el gusto a su " _esposo_ " dejaba a su jefa a merced del malviviente de Urahara. Terminó las actividades de la oficina temprano, bueno, dentro del horario de trabajo y eso era casi un milagro, después de dejar a Yoruichi en su casa decidió dar una vuelta por el centro comercial en busca de un regalo para el baby shower. Antes había comprado regalos por encargo de Yoruichi pero pocas veces compraba algo que fuera a regalar ella misma así que dudó un poco antes de decidirse. Luego pasó por un supermercado, pues la nevera del dúplex estaba casi vacía y emprendió el camino de regreso. Se tomó su tiempo antes de salir del coche. En los casi cuatro años que llevaba como asistente de Yoruichi había visto todo tipo de excentricidades por parte de la gente acaudalada, algunas más bizarras que las otras, pero jamás en la vida imaginó que quedaría atrapada en alguna de ellas. Descendió del coche y como pudo acomodó sus cosas, el regalo y las compras y tomó el elevador, deseando no encontrarse con nadie en el camino. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron se topó con una muchacha de servicio que la saludó rápidamente y se apresuró a presionar algún botón para que las puertas del elevador se cerraran nuevamente. Sui no supo si sentirse aliviada o extrañada, así que decidió restarle importancia al asunto y haciendo malabares logró abrir la puerta y entrar al dúplex.

– "¡Kuchiki–san!" – Un pelirrojo se acercó a ella a pasos rápidos para ayudarla con las bolsas – "Debió avisar, habría bajado a ayudarla".

Sui parpadeó confundida.

– "No pasa nada, todo está bien, Abarai–san" – dejando el regalo sobre la mesa ratona de la sala para dirigirse a la cocina a ordenar las compras.

– "P–pero Kuchiki–san…" – Intentó replicar el asistente de Byakuya.

– "Es Feng" – Al ver la expresión de "no entiendo nada" de Abarai – "Mi apellido, es Feng, no Kuchiki".

– "Bienvenida, Sui" – Byakuya entró a la cocina y caminó hacia Sui para inclinarse y con un movimiento rápido depositar un fugaz pero cálido beso de bienvenida en los labios de su esposa – "¿Podrías volver al estudio, Abarai? Te alcanzo en un momento".

– "Como ordene, Kuchiki–sama" – Renji se dio media vuelta y los dejó a solas en la cocina.

– "¡¿Q–qué rayos acaba de pasar?!" – Sui retrocedió unos pasos para poner distancia mientras observaba amenazadoramente a Byakuya – "¡Esto no estaba en el acuerdo!".

– "Nunca comentamos nada acerca de muestras de afecto" – comentó Byakuya con neutralidad, mientras observaba con curiosidad las bolsas que Renji dejó en la cocina – "¿Hiciste las compras?".

– "¡No me cambie el tema, Kuchiki–sama!" – Sui tenía que admitir que Byakuya tenía más sangre fría de lo que pensaba.

– "No lo hice, las muestras de afecto en nuestro matrimonio no estaban dentro del acuerdo, ¿O me equivoco?" – Sui hizo un rápido repaso de todo lo que conversaron después de su matrimonio, cuando se quedaron a solas en el dúplex, y los acuerdos tomados y no pudo recordar nada relacionado a las dichosas "muestras de afecto" – "Lo ves" – Dijo Byakuya, complacido por ganar la ronda – "Pero al parecer olvidaste que al convertirte en mi esposa dejaste de ser una Feng para convertirte en una Kuchiki" – Sui recordó el incidente de hace rato con Abarai y entendió.

– "Es cierto, pero entienda que no será fácil para mi llevar su apellido, ya que ambos sabemos que este matrimonio es una far–" – Sui no pudo completar lo que iba a decir pues Byakuya había vuelto a besarla de nuevo.

– "Tengo trabajo, estaré en el estudio con Renji, pensábamos pedir algo para cenar, ¿Quieres que te pida algo?".

– "Lo que elijan Ustedes está bien" – Respondió una consternada Sui.

– "Bien" – Byakuya, con su actitud imperturbable, la dejó sola en la cocina. Sui respiró hondo para luego vaciar las bolsas con las frutas en el fregadero y abrir la llave:

– "¡Qué demonios le pasa!" – dijo casi gritando para sí misma, con frustración. Los Kuchiki podían ser víboras de sangre fría, pero capaces de dejar cálidas e invisibles huellas, sin querer, se llevó una mano a los labios.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El miércoles por la mañana salió más temprano de lo usual, tenía que dejar todo en orden pues por la noche partirían a Seoul, y no, no estaba huyendo de nadie. Dejó el coche en casa de Yoruichi y llamó al chofer de la empresa pues no estaba de humor para conducir. Yoruichi supuso que era por todos los pendientes que tenían que solucionar así que decidió no perturbar más a su ya estresada asistente.

– "Creo que podría ayudarte a terminar lo de la inmobiliaria".

\- "No se preocupe, Yoruichi-sama" – Enviando a imprimir algunos documentos – "Solo revíselos y de estar conforme, fírmelos para enviarlos" – Mientras Yoruichi leía los documentos, Sui terminaba de redactar el informe ejecutivo para la reunión del día siguiente.

\- "Está todo conforme" – Yoruichi tomó un bolígrafo y empezó a firmar.

\- "¿Tiene su pasaporte y su carnet de identidad a la mano, Yoruichi-sama?" – Sui dejó de teclear mientras se descargaba un archivo confidencial que un contacto en Seoul le acababa de enviar.

\- "Los dejé en casa" – Yoruichi parecía muy tranquila – "Pensaba volver después del almuerzo para terminar de empacar".

\- "Si desea le ayudaré a preparar su equipaje, Yoruichi-sama" – Se ofreció de inmediato Sui.

\- "Bueno… verás… Kisuke se había ofrecido a pasar parte de la tarde conmigo e incluso dijo que me acompañaría al aeropuerto".

\- "Comprendo" – Sui parecía más abatida que molesta y eso llamó la atención de Yoruichi.

\- "Pensé que querrías la tarde libre para comprar el regalo para el _baby shower_ ".

\- "Tiene razón" – Respondió una desganada Sui, volviéndose a concentrar en la laptop en la que revisaba archivos y documentos. Lo cierto era que Sui no tenía ganas de volver al dúplex. Aunque las posibilidades de encontrar a Kuchiki eran mínimas prefería reducir a cero cualquier riesgo. Después del almuerzo recogió el coche de casa de Yoruichi y volvió al dúplex. Dormir un poco le haría bastante bien, claro, siempre y cuando no estuviera el dueño de casa. Afortunadamente así fue, pudo disfrutar del silencio y la tranquilidad y descansar, antes de las seis llamó a Yoruichi para recordarle que tenían que encontrarse en el aeropuerto a las siete. Llamó un taxi ya que consideraba innecesario conducir y dejar aparcado el coche en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto hasta su retorno, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ocultar su disgusto por el inadaptado de Urahara mientras se despedía cada cinco minutos de Yoruichi hasta que finalmente abordaron el avión y partieron rumbo a Seoul.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Eran casi las diez cuando concluyó la revisión de contrato con una transnacional así que cerró la videoconferencia, a esa hora el edificio estaba prácticamente vacío. Renji le acercó una carpeta con las notas y acuerdos relevantes así como la versión impresa del contrato.

\- "¿Necesita algo más, Kuchiki-sama?" – Preguntó Renji.

\- "No, si deseas puedes retirarte, Abarai" – Renji no tardó en hacer una venia y salir de la oficina. Byakuya apagó su portátil y acomodó los documentos en las gavetas de su escritorio. Tomó su abrigo y se dispuso a volver al dúplex, mientras estaba rumbo al estacionamiento decidió hacer una llamada pero fue enviado directamente al buzón de voz. Hizo un nuevo intento, pero nada. Se detuvo en el camino en un bar a beber algo. Como era de esperarse un par de conocidas se le acercaron para iniciarle conversación. No hubo un tema en particular que le llamara la atención, solo chismes que le contaban ellas, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, algo sobre una nueva colección de joyas y las nuevas tendencias en moda por el cambio de estación. Pasaban las once cuando aburrido de fingir cortesía manejó hacia el dúplex, el coche de Sui estaba en el estacionamiento, así que dio por hecho que ella estaba dormida, pues las luces estaban apagadas y el lugar estaba en completo silencio. Fue directamente a su habitación a descansar, le esperaba un día complicado así que tenía que descansar. Despertó temprano pues tenía algunos pendientes antes de ir a unas reuniones con su abuelo, pero le extrañó no escuchar el sutil sonido de las pisadas de Sui en sus zapatos de tacón, y al bajar al comedor todo estaba igual que la noche anterior, es decir, la mesa se encontraba vacía, no estaba su taza de café ni su desayuno. Dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación, permaneciendo de pie por un largo rato a un lado de la puerta de la habitación de Sui, pero nada, solo silencio. Consternado marcó en su móvil y nuevamente fue enviado al buzón de voz. Entonces escribió un mensaje:

\- "Me parece o alguien no vino a dormir" – No pasó mucho hasta que recibió una respuesta.

\- "Estoy en un viaje de negocios con Yoruichi-sama, Kuchiki-sama".

\- "Y olvidaste avisarme" – Byakuya se preguntaba en que forma tenía que decirle Sui que debía avisarle si llegaría tarde o no llegaría a dormir.

\- "Estoy camino a una reunión, disculpe, Kuchiki-sama".

\- "Cuando regreses tenemos que hablar, Sui" – Byakuya tenía la impresión que Sui quería cortarle la conversación.

\- "Vuelvo mañana en la noche, debo salir, Kuchiki-sama".

\- "Prometiste que irías al _Baby Shower_ de Rukia" – A Byakuya se le empezaba a agotar la paciencia.

\- "Iré, disculpe, Kuchiki-sama, debo dejar la conversación".

Byakuya se quedó inmóvil contemplando la pantalla de su celular, definitivamente Sui era muy distinta a las mujeres que había conocido. El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, seguramente era Abarai que venía a llevarlo a la oficina, le esperaba un largo día.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **¡Ohayo! ¡Sigo viva! Saludos y agradecimientos para:**

 **Anime love:** Byakuya era el prometido que el abuelo de Sui le impuso, ella intentó huir pero al final su sentido de justicia y la historia de Byakuya le hicieron cambiar de opinión, Yoruichi siempre que pueda molestará a Sui jijiji

 **Frany H Q :** Soujun no es tan malo, ya lo verás, actúa así porque trata de ser un buen padre, aunque parezca contradictorio jejejeje por cierto, Hisana y Rukia eran hermanas y ambas eran primas de Byakuya, lo de Ggio y Sui lo dejo en suspenso hasta capítulos más adelante donde se dirá la verdad muhahahaha, ¿Qué te parece los primeros días de marido y mujer?

 **Haibara20:** Bueno, el sentido común y de justicia de Sui primó sobre todo lo demás, así que intentar apoyar la venganza de Byakuya sin caer en el intento jijijji, y con respecto a la relación entre Ggio y Sui, estas muy cerca ;)

 **Black Angel N:** Al parecer la escena de Soujun causó polémica awwww, pero no lo odien, es lindo, tiene sus motivos, aunque errados, pero no lo hace con mala intención, aunque parezca difícil de creer, Yoruichi será de las últimas en enterarse del matrimonio entre Byakuya y Sui, ¿Qué te parece la evolución de la relación entre Bya y Sui? ¿Interesante? Jejejeje lo que Ggio quiere decirle a Sui es secreto, y va a cambiar algunas cosas del fic, esperar un poco y lo verás :3

 **Solo para aclarar, siempre que Ggio y Sui hablen lo harán en chino, excepto que yo escriba lo contrario, lo cual creo que no pasará jijijijiji (quería escribirlo de nuevo XD)**

 **¿Y ahora que creen que pasará? Redoble de tambores… a esperar la siguiente actualización :P**

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **05 de Junio del 2016, desde algún lugar de mercurio XD**

 **:P**


	5. Podría ser

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales pero me divierto escribiéndolas jijijiji XD**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

La mañana transcurrió relativamente rápido. Acompañar a Kuchiki Ginrei y ver como manejaba a su antojo incluso a aquellos que se consideraban "los peces gordos" de las grandes compañías era todo un espectáculo.

– "Ha sido una mañana bastante interesante, ¿No crees Byakuya?" – Ginrei se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana de la sala de juntas después de que se retiró el último invitado.

– "Definitivamente, Kuchiki–sama" – Poniéndose también de pie para quedarse a un par de pasos por detrás de su abuelo, pendiente de cualquier cosa que se le pudiera ofrecer.

– "Para nadie es un secreto que Soujun es el hijo que más me ha llenado de orgullo, y si no fuera por cierto desliz, se habría convertido en el nuevo líder de la familia" – Ginrei sintió algo de nostalgia y el recuerdo de cierta niña llevando un vestido con manchas de lodo cruzó fugazmente por su mente.

– "Siento que ya hemos tenido está conversación antes, Kuchiki–sama" – Había cosas del pasado que Byakuya prefería no recordar.

– "Lo sé" – Ginrei se giró hacia su nieto – "¿Podrías llamar a tu asistente? Ese muchacho de curioso color de cabello, levanta mucho la voz cuando habla pero parece un buen chico" – Ginrei sonrió mientras Byakuya se dirigía al teléfono para hacer una llamada. En menos de un minuto, el pelirrojo llamaba a la puerta y entraba con actitud nerviosa.

– "Necesita algo, Kuchiki–sama".

– "Tranquilo muchacho" – Ginrei tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa de reuniones, el lugar reservado para la máxima autoridad – "Byakuya siéntate a mi lado y tu muchacho puedes sentarte también" – Renji esperó a que Byakuya estuviera sentado para obedecer la extraña orden – "A mis oídos han llegado ciertos rumores y quería hacerte unas preguntas Abarai–san, con el permiso de mi nieto, por supuesto".

Renji tragó en seco y miró nerviosamente a Byakuya y luego a Ginrei y luego a algún punto en el cielo que se podía ver través del gran ventanal, "nublado" pensó, y aún no llegaba el invierno.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Frany H.Q, Black Angel N, Haibara 20, Toriyama Z, anime love_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

A primera hora fueron recibidas por el accionista mayoritario de KYE, Driscoll Berci, resultó ser un tipo arrogante y antipático, incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de insinuarse con Yoruichi lo que hizo que Sui estuviera enfadada toda la mañana.

– "Te dije que lo olvidaras" – Yoruichi bebía leche de banana mientras esperaba ser atendida por la dueña de _Dignity_ , lucía muy feliz, todo lo opuesto a su asistente.

– "No sé de qué está hablando, Yoruichi–sama" – Sui oprimió los puños con furia y decidió tomar un sorbo de la extraña bebida para disimular su enojo y tuvo que admitir que estaba bastante buena.

– "He oído cosas interesantes de la dueña de _Dignity_ " – Yoruichi terminó su bebida y dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa – "Y la decoración de este lugar y la atención son un reflejo de esos rumores".

– "Yo también he oído algunas cosas acerca de Ud. Shihôn Yoruichi" – Una mujer alta acompañada de su séquito hacía su ingreso al salón en donde Sui y Yoruichi esperaban, no era el típico salón de juntas, este parecía más un salón de pruebas de un atelier. Sui y Yoruichi se pusieron de pie – "No se molesten, tomen asiento" – Una de las jóvenes acompañantes le ayudó a quitarse el llamativo abrigo y otra le acercó una silla para que se siente – "Me contaron que estuvieron hace un rato con el insípido de Briscoll, espero que no te haya incomodado, querida".

– "De ninguna manera, he lidiado con tipos con el ego más inflado que él, Senjumaru" – Yoruichi respondió de lo más cordial, mientras Sui enarcaba una ceja sin lograr entender del todo.

– "Vaya que ha pasado tiempo, Yoruichi" – Observando a Sui – "Así que tienes otra asistente, el anterior me parecía un tipo apuesto y bastante educado".

– "Que descortés de mi parte, ella es Sui Feng, mi asistente" – Sui se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia, Yoruichi se sintió un poco incómoda pero prosiguió – "El joven que me acompañó la última vez que nos vimos era uno de los hermanos mayores de Sui, falleció en un accidente".

– "Oh, cuanto lo siento querida, no lo sabía" – Una de sus asistentes les alcanzó unos libros a Yoruichi y Sui – "Ésta es mi propuesta para el siguiente año, la he llamado YUMMY, _Young urban male_ ".

Sui se quedó sorprendida al pasar página tras página y ver solo diseños de ropa masculina.

– "Tan astuta como siempre, Senjumaru" – Yoruichi ojeó entretenida las páginas.

– "El público masculino está muy descuidado, solo veo la oportunidad" – Senjumaru levantó una mano y otra de sus asistentes se apresuró a ofrecer más bebidas – "Todo lo opuesto a ese Briscoll, que sigue obsesionado con las mujeres y eso le nubla el poco cerebro que aún le queda".

– "Creo que tus habilidades como diseñadora y empresaria han mejorado aún más" – Yoruichi cerró el libro catálogo – "Y tienes muy buenos informantes, así que ya debes saber a qué hemos venido".

– "Quieres incluir una marca propia en mi nueva colección, ¿Verdad?" – Senjumaru observó con cierto deleite la cara de desconcierto de Sui, Yoruichi al contrario, se veía muy tranquila.

– "Así es, claro que no cuento con una marca para el mercado masculino" – Yoruichi se acomodó en su lugar e intercambió mirados con Senjumaru – "Sui Feng, por favor, podrías mostrarle".

– "De inmediato, Yoruichi–sama" – Ahora era Sui quien entregaba una catálogo a la dueña de _Dignity_ , para luego hacer una breve presentación. A Senjumaru le llamó mucho la atención Sui y decidió tantearla con algunas preguntas del ámbito de la moda coreana y se sorprendió mucho al ver que Sui respondía de forma coherente y apropiada, aunque lucía demasiado joven estaba bastante preparada.

– "Así que MIXXO'S" – Senjumaru terminó de revisar el catálogo – "Creo que podría funcionar" – Entregándole el catálogo y la propuesta de Yoruichi a otra de sus asistentes – "Revísalo y dame una opinión antes de las cuatro" – La joven hizo una venia y se retiró a pasos rápidos – "Querida Yoruichi, crees que podríamos reunirnos a las cuatro, ¿Tendrás tiempo en tu agenda?, hubiera preferido que almorzáramos juntas para recordar viejos tiempos, pero tengo otro invitado que atender".

– "Por supuesto, nos vemos a las cuatro entonces" – Yoruichi sonrió satisfecha.

– "Pero no nos reuniremos aquí, ve a ésta dirección" – Senjumaru se puso de pie y le entregó una tarjeta a Yoruichi – "No olvides traer a tu pequeña asistente, nos vemos" – Dejó el salón acompañada de su séquito de asistentes.

Sui no sabía si sentirse feliz u ofendida, Senjumaru le había dicho "pequeña".

– "Quita esa cara Sui, ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?" – Abrazando a su amiga y asistente – "Le agradas a Senjumaru, y estoy segura que hasta siente envidia porque tengo una asistente tan eficiente".

– "Yo no estoy tan segura, Yoruichi–sama".

– "Claro que sí, además va a tomar el contrato, vamos a elegir un buen lugar para almorzar y luego visitaremos a los gemelos Lloyd".

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Eligió un lugar tranquilo para almorzar, cerca de la oficina, todo marchaba mejor de lo que esperaba y su abuelo estaba más que complacido al enterarse de su reciente matrimonio, claro que le costó algo de trabajo convencerlo de guardar el secreto por un tiempo más, por el bien de su joven esposa pues a la mayoría de los miembros de la familia no parecía agradarles del todo, Ginrei concluyó que era cuestión de un par de meses para que eso cambiara y también le sugirió que no perdiera tiempo en buscar un heredero, bueno, tal vez con eso si tendría algunos problemas pero no era relevante por el momento.

– "Kuchiki–sama" – Renji habló intentando captar su atención – "Puedo preguntar algo, si no es mucho atrevimiento".

– "Puedes hacer una pregunta" – Respondió Byakuya, con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

– "¿Por qué a Kuchiki Ginrei–sama le interesaba tanto saber de su matrimonio con Feng–san?" – Byakuya prácticamente fulminó a Renji con la mirada, éste agachó la cabeza sin saber si pedir disculpas o no, por su parte, Byakuya trató de no culpar del todo a su asistente, ya que su esposa fue la que le dijo que su apellido era Feng y no Kuchiki.

– "Cuando te refieras a mi esposa llámala Kuchiki Sui, ¿Está claro?" – Renji se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza – "Con respecto a tu pregunta, hubo un par de incidentes en el pasado de la familia que fueron considerados indignos e inmorales, al parecer mi abuelo se enteró que Sui y yo estamos viviendo juntos y obviamente se preocupó, pero al confirmar lo del matrimonio se quedó más tranquilo".

– "Comprendo, y pido disculpas, Kuchiki–sama".

– "No tienes de que preocuparte, solo espero mayor discreción del asunto, en especial con los otros miembros de la familia" – Levantando una mano para pedir la cuenta – "Volvamos a la oficina, si mal no recuerdo tengo una clase con Koufang".

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

– "¡Wow, esto es el paraíso!" – Yoruichi estaba emocionada al llegar a la boutique de lujo de la marca _Dignity_ , el lugar estaba repleto de diseños únicos y exclusivos.

– "Me alegra que te gusta, querida" – Senjumaru entró con su séquito de asistentes y todas las empleadas de la tienda hicieron dos filas y la saludaron con una venia – "Hoy solo realicen entregas a pedidos de días anteriores, cerraremos la tienda pues quiero que mis amigas de Japón eligen algunos diseños".

Pronto las empleadas las llevaron al área de pruebas y tras revisar los contratos y discutir algo sobre los porcentajes finalmente firmaron los acuerdos.

– "Va a ser una gran temporada para la moda" – Comentó Yoruichi.

– "Espero tus diseños para los desfiles lo más pronto posible, estamos a puertas de lanzar la campaña" – Senjumaru levantó su copa y brindó con Yoruichi.

– "Recibirá las muestras para los desfiles a más tardar en tres días, Senjumaru–sama" – Se apresuró a decir Sui mientras intercambiaba información con una de las asistentes de Senjumaru.

– "Me alegra oír eso" – Dejando la copa sobre la mesa – "Como lo prometí, siéntanse libres de pasear por la boutique y elegir los diseños que más les gusten, es cortesía de la casa".

– "¿Has oído Sui? Tenemos carta abierta para una tarde de _shopping_ "– Yoruichi se puso de pie y prácticamente obligó a Sui a seguirla – "Creo que podríamos elegir vestidos para el cumpleaños de Yuushiro".

Después de dar un par de vueltas por la tienda Yoruichi fue a los cambiadores llevando al menos seis vestidos, Sui al contrario, solo llevaba uno muy sencillo en comparación a la mayoría de vestidos de la tienda. Los cambiadores eran inusualmente grandes y tenían espejos en los cuatro extremos de forma que una podía verse prácticamente en 360 grados. No tardó mucho en probárselo, y una de las vendedoras de la tienda llamó a la puerta del probador para preguntar si todo estaba bien. Sui no tenía mucho interés en la ropa cara o exclusiva, más aún si se trataba de vestidos de fiesta que probablemente solo usaría una vez, aquello le parecía una frivolidad. Alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta del cambiador y ella se giró y vio que la puerta se abrió y Senjumaru entró en el cambiador.

– "Es un color interesante pero no te favorece" – Senjumaru habló con total naturalidad, tras de ella estaba una de sus asistentes con varios vestidos, Senjumaru los tomó uno a uno los vestidos y los puso rápidamente sobre Sui para luego elegir tres – "Deberías probártelos y no te preocupes, le pediré a una de las vendedoras que tome tus medidas así podemos ajustarlos o hacerte uno a medida si fuera el caso".

– "Senjumaru–sama, le agradezco mucho pero no es necesario".

– "Eres una buena chica pero necesitas ampliar tu guardarropa, pruébatelos, ¿Si? Y si algún día te cansas de Yoruichi puedo recibirte con los brazos abiertos".

Al final de la sesión Sui eligió un vestido de los que le sugirió Senjumaru, las encargadas de la tienda insistieron en que necesitaba algunos arreglos y le pidieron la dirección del hotel para enviárselo y su dirección de Japón por si no lo arreglaban a tiempo, Yoruichi se llevó tres. Mientras estaban en el taxi rumbo al hotel:

– "Sui no debes ser tan tímida" – Yoruichi se sentía muy feliz pues exceptuando la primera reunión, las demás fueron de las mil maravillas – "Deberíamos salir a algún lugar a divertirnos, aprovechando que estamos solas, creo que vi un bar cerca del hotel".

– "¡Yoruichi–sama! Tenemos una reunión importante mañana".

– "Sui solo serán un par de tragos" – el taxi se detuvo y un empleado del hotel se apresuró a abrirles la puerta. Pidieron servicio a la habitación mientras Sui intentaba de varias formas de convencer a Yoruichi, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Yoruichi parecía una niña en excursión y Sui la chaperona aburrida. El _Griffin_ Bar se caracterizaba por un ambiente lujoso, con música jazz y _bartenders_ que hacían todo un show al momento de preparar las bebidas. Sui no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío apenas llegaron, pero no supo explicarse la razón – "Este lugar es increíble, y tú no querías venir, Sui".

– "Yoruichi–sama, creo que deberíamos volver al hotel".

– "Qué dices, Sui, acabamos de llegar".

– "Pero, Yoruichi–sama…" – Sui sintió claramente como alguien posaba la mano como si de una garra se tratara, sobre su hombro, era una sensación desagradable y demasiado conocida.

– "Vaya, que sorpresa encontrarlas aquí, Shaolin, prima" – se oyó una voz arrogante y masculina.

– "Lo mismo digo, primo Cang Du, el resto de la familia te hacía en Inglaterra" – Yoruichi notó que Sui se había puesto pálida – "Creo que es hora de irnos, fue un gusto verte, vámonos Sui".

– "¿Se van tan rápido? Quería que Shaolin nos entretuviera un rato, tengo unos amigos que me gustaría presentarte, prima Yoruichi".

– "Será en otro oportunidad" – Yoruichi se puso de pie y prácticamente retiró la mano que Cang Du tenía sobre Sui – "Nos vemos" – Llevando a Sui del brazo hasta la salida – "Que mala suerte, justo cuando todo iba tan bien" – Notando que Sui seguía callada – "Sui, ¿Estás bien?".

– "No… digo, sí, Yoruichi–sama, enseguida le detengo un taxi".

– "Sui, el bar quedaba a dos calles del hotel, y ya estamos llegando, te pusiste pálida de repente, si te estabas sintiendo mal debiste decirme, no habría insistido tanto en ir al bar" – llegaron a la recepción y les entregaron las llaves de sus habitaciones.

– "No es nada, disculpe por preocuparla, Yoruichi–sama" – Ambas salieron del elevador – "La despertaré mañana a primera hora, que descanse".

– "Sui, si te sientes mal pide servicio al cuarto, creo que el hotel tiene un tópico de salud, ¿Si?"

Sui se limitó a asentir y tomó el pasillo que la llevaba a su habitación. Había pedido un cuarto simple pese a que Yoruichi insistió en que pidieran una suite y la compartieran, no necesitaba de tantos lujos. Se dejó caer sobre la cama sintiéndose extraña, deseando no pensar en nada, decidió tomar un baño para intentar relajarse, pero no funcionó del todo, entonces recordó que había dejado su móvil en modo silencioso desde la tarde y lo buscó en su bolso solo para descubrir que tenía como 10 llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes de su " _esposo"_.

– "Disculpe, Kuchiki–sama, olvidé el móvil en el hotel" – escribió. No pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando recibió una llamada, dudó en contestar, no tenía ganas de hablar – "Buenas noches, Kuchiki–sama".

– "Buenas noches, Sui" – Byakuya notó algo extraño en la voz de Sui – "¿Está todo bien?".

– "Si" – sentándose en la cama – "Todas las reuniones del día fueron favorables".

– "¿En serio?" – No es que llevara mucho tiempo con Sui, pero había algo en su timbre de voz que no le parecía normal.

– "Por supuesto, ¿Acaso duda de las habilidades de Yoruichi–sama o de las mías?" – Sui se indignó un poco, pero su voz pareció normalizarse.

– "No he dicho eso, solo estaba preocupado, es todo" – Byakuya recordó la causa de tantas llamadas y mensajes – "Por cierto, cuando dijiste que estabas en un viaje de negocios olvidaste mencionar que estabas fuera del país, Sui, soy tu esposo" – Repentinamente Sui sintió sus mejillas arder.

– "L–lo lamento, no creí que fuera a importarle, Kuchiki–sama".

– "Todo lo relacionado a ti es importante, no vuelvas a preocuparme así, por cierto, Sui, ¿Volverás a tiempo para el _baby shower_?".

– "Por supuesto que sí, incluso ya compré el regalo, lo dejé en la sala".

– "Si, lo ví" – Un repentino silencio los envolvió a los dos. Un silencio para nada incómodo, finalmente Byakuya habló – "Avísame cuando abordes el avión".

– "Lo haré, Kuchiki–sama".

– "Que descanses, Sui".

– "Buenas noches, Kuchiki–sama".

Después de aquella conversación Sui se sintió más tranquila, incluso durmió como siempre y estuvo unos treinta minutos en el gimnasio del hotel antes de ir a buscar a Yoruichi. La reunión con Askin Nakk le Vaar no fue tan favorable como esperaban pero acordaron una nueva reunión en unas semanas para replantear los temas tratados y entonces solo quedaba ir al hotel por las cosas y luego ir al aeropuerto. Sui se sorprendió al encontrar una caja con el vestido _Dignity_ en la recepción del hotel. No tuvo más remedio que llevarlo como equipaje de mano. Eran cerca de las seis cuando arribaron a Japón, como ya se había imaginado, Kisuke estaba allí esperando a Yoruichi con un muñeco de felpa con forma de oso. Después de una breve conversación se despidió de ellos y rechazó la oferta de Kisuke de llevarla al departamento, de ninguna manera dejaría que supieran que estaba viviendo en el dúplex de Byakuya, y abordó un taxi. El vigilante del edificio le abrió la puerta y se ofreció a ayudarla, pero ella insistió en que no era necesario. Tomó el elevador y afortunadamente no se encontró con ninguno de los vecinos, buscó las llaves del dúplex en su bolso, abrió la puerta y entró haciendo malabares con su maleta, la caja del vestido, las llaves y su bolso. Una vez dentro respiró hondo y se giró al oír unos pasos en las escaleras, ante sus ojos apareció un Byakuya a medio vestir y ligeramente despeinado.

– "Sui, olvidaste enviar el mensaje que te pedí, empezaba a creer que no vendrías" – Byakuya empezó a cerrar los botones de su camisa. Sui sintió sus mejillas arder inexplicablemente.

– "Disculpe, Kuchiki–sama, lo olvidé" – Notando que Byakuya miraba con curiosidad la caja que ella dejó sobre su maleta.

– "¿Compraste un vestido?"

– "Es un regalo… bueno, si es un vestido, es una historia un poco larga, se la contaré luego, voy a mi habitación a cambiarme, siento haberlo preocupado, Kuchiki–sama" – Sintió la fragancia de madera y cítricos aproximarse y los labios de Byakuya se posaron sobre los suyos por un par de segundos.

– "Bienvenida, Sui" – avanzando un par de pasos para luego tomar la maleta de Sui y subirla por las escaleras – "Sabes, creo que deberías ponerte el vestido".

\- "Lo elegí para el cumpleaños de Yushiro-sama, no se moleste Kuchiki-sama, puedo subir mi equipa-je" – Pero Byakuya ya estaba en el segundo piso. Sui suspiró resignada y se dispuso a seguirlo.

\- "Insisto en que deberías ponerte el vestido" – Esta vez las palabras de Byakuya sonaron más como una orden.

\- "Creí que era solo un _baby shower_ , no el evento social del año" – Dijo Sui, de mala gana.

\- "Es un _baby shower_ de una futura Kuchiki, la mayor parte de la familia estará allí, y por cierto, no olvides llevar el anillo" – Byakuya se fue a su habitación a terminar de cambiarse.

"Ya le salió lo engreído", pensó Sui mientras entraba en su habitación jalando su maleta y la caja con el vestido _Dignity_. Tomó un rápido baño y por comodidad hizo una coleta en su cabello y se puso el broche que le regaló su ahora "esposo" meses atrás, coincidentemente combinaba bastante bien con el vestido que trajo de Korea. Se calzó unos zapatos de tacón y buscó el anillo que le diera Byakuya el día de su matrimonio civil en el primer cajón de la mesita de noche. Tuvo que admitir que era bonito y llamativo, "digno de una señora Kuchiki" susurró para sí misma mientras lo deslizaba por su dedo anular, uno de los acuerdos era que debía llevarlo en reuniones familiares o sociales en donde acompañara a Byakuya. Tomó su celular y salió de la habitación. La luz de la sala estaba encendida, la seda del vestido se balanceaba elegantemente con cada paso que daba y el sonido de sus pisadas era anunciado por los tacones, Byakuya se apresuró a subir y ofrecerle la mano para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras, parecía bastante satisfecho con su apariencia, "Lo que hace un vestido de diseñador" pensó Sui mientras Byakuya la llevaba del brazo hasta el estacionamiento del edificio. La casa de Rukia e Ichigo era bastante acogedora y estaba bellamente decorada con motivos alusivos a la bebé. Apenas llegaron dejaron los regalos y saludaron a los dueños de casa, como Byakuya le había anunciado, el lugar estaba repleto de Kuchikis que parecían esmerarse por llamar la atención con sus costosos trajes, vestidos o joyas.

\- "Gracias por venir" – Rukia lucía emocionada y con el vientre muy abultado, como si estuviera apunto de estallar en cualquier momento, lo que aterraba mucho a Sui.

\- "Byakuya no dejó de recordarme que debíamos venir durante toda la semana" – Se apresuró a responder Sui, el susodicho enarcó una ceja pero mantuvo silencio, después de todo Sui acababa de llamarle por su nombre y no "Kuchiki-sama".

\- "Ni-sama puede ser algo mandón, por favor tenle paciencia" – Respondió Rukia mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Ichigo soltó una breve carcajada que interrumpió pues Byakuya le acababa de lanzar una de sus clásicas miradas asesinas – "Pasen y pónganse cómodos, mi casa no es muy grande pero quería que fuera una reunión muy íntima".

\- "Es una casa muy linda" – Sui fue sincera con este comentario – "Y la decoración es espléndida".

Byakuya tuvo que admitir que los modales de Sui eran impecables. Saludó cortésmente a los demás invitados, comió y bebió con moderación y no hizo nada que pudiera avergonzarlo, ni siquiera cuando el animador la eligió para participar en algunos de los juegos de _baby shower_ … y por encima de todo tuvo que reconocer que cuando Sui se arreglaba podía lucir muy femenina. Era casi medianoche cuando se despidieron de Rukia e Ichigo y abordaron el auto de regreso al dúplex.

\- "Gracias por acompañarme" - Byakuya decidió conversar un poco.

\- "No tiene nada que agradecer, Rukia-sama me cae muy bien" – Sui sonrió, el _baby shower_ había sido entretenido, más aún porque ni Soujun ni Soujiro estuvieron presentes – "Por cierto, creí que Ginrei-sama estaría allí".

\- "Mi abuelo tenía un compromiso importante" – Byakuya bajó un poco la velocidad.

\- "Creí que la llegada de un nuevo miembro dela familia era importante" – Sui parecía algo decepcionada.

\- "Lo es, por eso hicieron la cena en la mansión Kuchiki hace unos meses" – Byakuya miró de reojo a Sui que intentaba acomodar su larga cabellera, sin mucho éxito, el adorno de su cabello destelló.

\- "Supongo que tiene razón" – Por alguna razón la conversación fluía con naturalidad, incluso empezaba a parecerle algo normal.

\- "¿Vas a viajar fuera del país nuevamente?" – Byakuya decidió cambiar el tema.

\- "A fines de mes, al parecer" – A Sui le sorprendió un poco la pregunta pero decidió responder – "No puedo decirle los detalles, ya sabe, por el secreto profesional".

\- "Saldré a Kyoto el lunes, pero volveré por la noche, mi abuelo quiere que lo acompañe" – Dudó un poco antes de continuar – "Usualmente los sábados por la tarde tengo práctica de kendo" – Sui se quedó en silencio un buen rato – "Y los domingos acostumbro visitar a algún conocido si es que no tengo pendientes en el trabajo".

\- "Comprendo" – Sui se le quedó viendo, recordó que Rukia le había mencionado que Byakuya trabajaba mucho desde lo de… se reprochó mentalmente, aquello era un matrimonio arreglado – "Estoy algo cansada, ¿Le molesta si descanso un poco?" – De pronto sintió ganas de terminar la conversación.

\- "Te despertaré en cuanto lleguemos" – Byakuya no necesitaba ser adivino para saber que Sui ya no tenía ganas de hablar con él. Se concentró en el camino, no faltaba mucho para llegar. Sui era una persona extraña, temperamental pero por alguna razón que desconocía mantenía perfil bajo y se mostraba bastante "dócil" con él, y no estaba seguro que fuera por la larga lista de acuerdos que elaboraron para su peculiar matrimonio. Acaso ¿Podría ser que ella sentía algo por él?

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Gome! No me di cuenta del tiempo, aquí hace un frío invernal brrfff gracias por las reviews:**

 **Haibara20:** Jejeje pues si, primeros días de convivencia, y tienes toda la razón, el viaje de Barragán no traerá nada bueno, se vienen cosas interesantes y algo trágicas, típico de mis fics XD

 **Anime love:** Algo que siempre me gustó mucho del anime es lo autosuficiente que se ve Sui Feng, lo fuerte que es, en mi fic esos "besos" de Byakuya son para "castigar o manipular" a Sui, aunque con los capítulos eso puede cambiar, podría cumplirse lo que dice el refrán "fue por lana y salió trasquilado" jijijiji

 **Black Angel N:** Sui está acostumbrada al trabajo bajo presión, pero como te podrás imaginar, su vida gira en torno a su trabajo y deja de lado todo lo demás, y su reciente convivencia con Byakuya altera de muchas formas su habitual estilo de vida, ¿Qué crees que suceda? Muhahahaha por cierto, el ShiYori es secundario, leerás algunas escenas de ellos en este fic pero no serán muchas (son una de mis parejas favoritas por eso siempre los incluyo aunque sea un poquito) y SI, habrá algo importante en el cumple de Yushiro

 **Frany H Q :** No olvides que Byakuya actúa movido por la venganza, aunque esa forma de ser tan peculiar de Suilo saca de cuadro y eso podría cambiar las cosas, o tal vez no, muhahahaha… ¿Se pelearán? Claro que sí… ¿Pusiste a Soujun en la death note? Pobre, aunque en el manga y el anime está muerto desde hace tiempo RIP… Va a seguir habiendo insinuaciones de ShiYori y de otras parejas, pero ya saben cual es la pareja principal ;) gracias por los spoilers, por cierto, creo que ya lo mencioné en algún lado, pero Yoruichi será de las últimas en enterarse del ByaSui en este fic XD

 **Toriyama z:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, el mes que viene me daré un tiempito para subir algunos caps de mis otros fics, kisses :)

 **Ahora sí, capitulo completo y con algunas correcciones :P Si pueden escuchen la canción "May be" del gran pianista Yiruma, me inspiró a escribir este capítulo y los que viene después XD**

 **¿Y ahora que creen que pasará? Kisuke hace de las suyas y le da una mano al ShiYori, Yoruichi sorprende a Sui y llega el cumpleaños de Yushiro**

 **:P**

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **Resubido 27 de Junio del 2016, desde algún lugar de melmac, ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Willy? No hay problema jijiji**

 **:P**


	6. Noticias Inesperadas

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales pero me divierto escribiéndolas jijijiji XD**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Frunció el ceño. Estaba terminando de archivar unos informes cuando oyó una voz demasiado familiar anunciarse por el pasillo. Respiró hondo y continuó su labor, en un rato Kisuke saldría al aeropuerto a recoger a Yoruichi y ella podría irse a casa. Cuando ya no había más para archivar empezó a ordenar su oficina, en esos momentos solo deseaba hacer cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo. Escuchó nuevamente aquella voz por el pasillo, el sonido de algunos pasos alejándose y luego nada. Su corazón se oprimió dentro de su pecho, se sintió tonta por pensar que el idiota intentaría hablar con ella. El sonido del teléfono la distrajo de sus pensamientos:

– "¿Si?"

– "Hiyori–san, estaba por salir a buscar a mi adorada Yoruichi cuando encontré unos informes, ¿Puedes venir a mi oficina por ellos?"

– "¡Pero qué clase de idi…" – respirando hondo para intentar calmarse – "jefe eres! ¡Te pregunté hace media hora y dijiste que eran todos los informes para archivar! Rayos, voy para allá".

Colgó y salió azotando la puerta. Para su sorpresa el lugar estaba demasiado tranquilo y silencioso, incluso no vio a la pesada de la rubia recepcionista que siempre le llamaba la atención cuando hacía tanto estruendo. Caminó directo a la oficina de Kisuke y entró sin molestarse en tocar.

– "Bien, donde están los malditos informes" – Se plantó frente al escritorio con los brazos cruzados. Al parecer Kisuke estaba muy tranquilo contemplando el paisaje en su silla rotatoria. Pasaron cinco segundos, la poca paciencia que le quedaba se fue al tacho – "¡Pretendes tenerme aquí parada hasta que me haga vieja!".

– "Eso se oye interesante pero esa no es mi intención, Hiyori" – la gran silla se giró mostrando a otro rubio que no era Kisuke.

– "Shin–ji" – Los ojos de Hiyori estaban muy abiertos, y lentamente se giró hacia la puerta en donde escuchó un sonido.

– "Disculpen, pueden tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo, se me hace tarde para ir por Yoruichi, nos vemos" – Y antes de que Hiyori pudiera decir algo, Kisuke se apresuró a salir y un "click" hizo eco en la oficina.

– "No puede ser" – Hiyori corrió hacia la puerta pero todos sus intentos por abrirla fueron en vano, Kisuke le había puesto llave – "¡Maldita sea, Kisuke, abra la puerta o la tiraré a patadas!".

– "Te sugiero que lo pienses antes de patear esa puerta, si mal no recuerdo es contraplacada y a prueba de balas" – Shinji estaba a pocos pasos de ella, apoyado contra la pared. Hiyori dejó de forcejear con la puerta y tragó saliva – "Bueno, entonces deberíamos sentarnos para ha–" – no pudo completar la oración pues el puño de Hiyori se estampó en medio de su cara.

– "¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo, idiota!".

– "Es un progreso, al menos ya me diriges la palabra" – Shinji dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa sincera no aquella exagerada que solía mostrar a los demás – "Ahora quiero que me escuches, Hiyori".

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Frany H.Q, Black Angel N, Haibara 20, Toriyama Z, MikCifer_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Al principio estaba preocupada pensando en que le diría a Yoruichi cuando le preguntara por el _baby shower_ , pero Yoruichi no mostró ningún indicio de interés en preguntar, incluso aquella mañana parecía resplandeciente y más animada de lo usual.

– "Sui, vamos a comer a ese restaurante chino que tanto te gusta, ¿Si?" – Yoruichi terminó de firmar la última ruma de papeles.

– "Queda un poco lejos, Yoruichi–sama" – El distrito en donde se concentraban locales de productos y comida china estaba al otro extremo de la ciudad, en sentido opuesto de las compañías Shihôn – "Conozco un restaurante que prepara comida internacional y algunos platos al estilo chino cerca de aquí".

– "¿El que está cerca del centro comercial?"

– "Si, Yoruichi–sama, la comida china que preparan es bastante buena" – Yoruichi hizo un puchero.

– "Está bien" – guardando algunas cosas en los cajones de su escritorio – "Pero ya que nos quedamos cerca vamos un rato de compras".

– "Yoruichi–sama, aún tenemos varios pendientes".

– "Sui, es sábado por la tarde, dejemos los pendientes para el lunes" – Yoruichi tomó su bolso y las llaves del coche muy animada – "Esta vez manejo yo".

– "Como diga, Yoruichi–sama" – Sui siguió a su jefa cabizbaja, tendría mucho trabajo esperándola el lunes.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Aunque era una fría tarde de otoño el lugar tenía un buen número concurrentes, algunos novatos, otros más avanzados.

– "Qué sorpresa, Byakuya–kun" – Un hombre alto de blanca cabellera se acercó a saludarlo – "No te habíamos visto las dos últimas semanas, empezamos a creer que no vendrías más".

– "Ukitake–sama, me alegra ver que goza de buena salud" – Byakuya empezó a revisar la bokken – "Solo estuve algo ocupado, pero no crea que estoy fuera de forma".

– "Me alegra oír eso, ¿Qué te parece un enfrentamiento para calentar?" – Ukitake se veía muy contento – "Me gustaría oír tu opinión sobre un par de cosas".

– "Yo también tengo curiosidad por algunos asuntos" – Caminando hacia el área de enfrentamientos – "¿Qué esperamos?".

El kendo era un deporte que había practicado desde la escuela y que disfrutaba mucho. Además había descubierto que algunos empresarios como Ukitake Jushiro y Kyoraku Syunsui también eran amantes de ese deporte y eso le había permitido estrechar lazos con ellos y enterarse de información valiosa de primera mano.

– "Empate" – Concluyó uno de los moderados de los enfrentamientos. Aunque Ukitake solía enfermar con frecuencia sus habilidades con el kendo eran admirables.

– "Has estado muy blando, Byakuya–kun, pero te veo muy animado" – Ukitake se quitó el protector de la cabeza, algunas gotas de sudor resbalaron por su rostro – "He oído que estás comprometido".

– "Esa es una información del círculo familiar" – Byakuya estaba algo sorprendido, ¿Quién filtraría la información?

– "Ginrei–sama me lo comentó el otro día, felicitaciones" – Dándoles de palmadas en el hombro al flamante novio – "Tranquilo, no pienso decírselo a nadie más, aunque no puedo negar que siento curiosidad por conocer a la dama en cuestión".

– "Se lo agradezco, Ukitake–sama, cuento con su discreción".

– "No olvides presentármela, para que haya llamado tu atención debe ser una mujer excepcional, nos vemos".

– "Hasta luego, Ukitake–sama".

Luego de una rápida ducha estaba listo para volver al dúplex. Era de esperarse que su abuelo compartiera la feliz noticia de su "compromiso" con los amigos y socios más cercanos. Era cuestión de tiempo para que los demás se enteraran y no estaba seguro de como Sui se tomaría todo el asunto. Al llegar vio el coche que manejaba Sui en el estacionamiento. Mientras estaba en el elevador se preguntaba si tal vez debería invitarla a cenar fuera, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, el dúplex estaba silencioso, como siempre. La luz del corredor era la única encendida. Casi por instinto se dirigió sigilosamente hacia el estudio y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta pudo oír la voz de Sui. Sabía que debía tocar para entrar o simplemente volver a la sala y esperar a que ella terminara de hablar, pero permaneció de pie, en silencio, muy cerca a la puerta, tratando de descifrar la conversación en la que Sui hablaba amenamente en un informal chino con alguien por teléfono.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

La suave melodía de un piano la sacó de su confortable sueño. Se desperezó un poco y se colocó ropa cómoda para bajar a la cocina. Por alguna extraña razón a su "esposo" se le dio por llevarla prácticamente a rastras a cenar fuera la noche anterior solo para permanecer en sepulcral y tenso silencio durante toda la velada. Estaba pensando en preparar algo de café pero descubrió que no quedaba ningún grano de café en la cocina. Si mal no recordaba antes de viajar a Korea había una cantidad considerable de café, "que extraño", pensó antes de colocar agua a hervir en la tetera y llevar la ropa hacia la lavandería del dúplex. Se sorprendió con la vista del balcón contiguo a la lavandería, se veían áreas verdes y las piscinas de los otros condominios. Separó la ropa por colores y colocó la primera carga en la lavadora. Se preguntó si debería llevar el vestido _Dignity_ a la tintorería, todavía faltaban dos semanas para el cumpleaños de Yuushiro. Regresó a la cocina para buscar en los cajones, tal vez encontraría alguna tarjeta o información sobre tintorerías cercanas, empezaba a resignarse cuando encontró algo que la sorprendió. La tetera emitió un prolongado pitido indicando que el agua estaba hirviendo. Sui se apresuró en apagar la cocina, tomó un abrigo, su móvil, las llaves y se apresuró a salir. Mientras estaba en el elevador marcó a un número. El destinatario no contestó. Volvió a marcar. Tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Bufó molesta y tecleó un extenso mensaje de texto antes de encender el coche y empezar a conducir.

Era domingo por la mañana así que las calles estaban prácticamente vacías. Encendió el GPS para orientarse mejor, aunque tuviera algunos días viviendo en el dúplex no conocía del todo los alrededores. Corroboró la dirección, aún no abrían el local. Miró alrededor y encontró un _combini_ al lado de un autoservicio, al menos aprovecharía en comprar algunos víveres. Luego de un rato volvió al coche y notó que había un auto negro estacionado a un lado. Un nervioso pelirrojo se apresuró a bajar a ayudarla en cuanto la vio.

– "Buenos días, Kuchiki–san, permítame ayudarla".

– "No es necesario, Abarai–san" – Sui respiró hondo, otra vez la estaba llamando por _ése_ apellido – "Creí haberte pedido que me llamaras por mi apellido" – Acomodando las compras en la maletera del coche.

– "Con respecto a eso… ehmmm…" – Renji pareció dudar un poco antes de hablar – "Kuchiki–sama me ordenó que la llamara Kuchiki–san".

Sui enarcó una ceja, ¿Hasta dónde era capaz de llegar Kuchiki Byakuya con la farsa del matrimonio? El pobre de su asistente no tenía por qué pagar los platos rotos, al menos no los relacionados al falso matrimonio.

– "Abarai–san, ¿Podrías simplemente llamarme por mi nombre? Ya sabes, para evitarnos problemas".

– "P–pero no sería correcto".

– "¿Por qué no? Somos asistentes al fin y al cabo" – Sui cerró la maletera del coche – "Y hablando de nuestras labores como asistentes" – sacando un grueso fajo de boletas del bolsillo de su abrigo – "¿Serías tan amable de explicarme que significa esto?".

Renji soltó una risa nerviosa, eran los tickets de lavandería de la ropa de Byakuya que se habían acumulado en las últimas semanas. Sui le dio un largo sermón sobre la responsabilidad y sugerencias sobre cómo llevar una agenda organizada de su jefe. Después de recoger toda la ropa de la tintorería, ambos fueron rumbo al dúplex, cada uno en su respectivo coche. Tuvieron que hacer dos viajes en el elevador para subir las compras y la ropa de Byakuya. Renji se ofreció amablemente a ayudar a Sui a acomodar las compras:

– "No tienes que hacerlo, además es domingo, supongo que tienes planes, Abarai–san" – Sui empezó a armar la cafetera aprovechando el café recién comprado.

– "Kuch…" – Notando la mirada asesina que acababa de lanzarle Sui – "S–sui–san, ¿Podría enseñarme a preparar el café que le gusta a Kuchiki–sama?"

– "Así que fuiste tú quién se terminó la reserva del café" – dijo Sui a modo de regaño.

– "Kuchiki–sama me pidió que preparara café pero no pude preparar uno que fuera de su agrado, dijo que el café que le preparaba su esposa era realmente bueno".

– "E–en serio" – Sui fingió acomodar unas cosas en una alacena, sentía sus mejillas arder – "Sólo preparé el café que pidió cuando fueron a la oficina de Yoruichi–sama, un _expresso_ largo" – Notó que Renji la miraba atentamente – "Está bien, te explicaré como prepararlo".

– "Gracias, Sui–san".

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Despertó sin ánimos para levantarse, así que permaneció acostado un buen rato. Si bien Koufang le decía que aprendía rápido, la noche anterior solo logró comprender alguna que otra palabra de la conversación de Sui… pero eso no era lo único que le molestaba, era ese tono extremadamente ameno en la voz de Sui que le hacían preguntarse una y otra vez con quién estaría hablando. Oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose un par de veces, lo cual le extrañó. Se puso de pie y se abrigó con una bata para luego dirigirse a la sala tratando de acomodar su cabello con las manos. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar una gran cantidad de ropa perfectamente planchada y envuelta, dispersa en pequeños montones a lo largo de su sala. La contempló un rato y reconoció algunos ternos que se puso alguna vez pero no recordaba después en donde los había dejado, su meticulosa observación fue interrumpida por unas risas provenientes de la cocina. Se acercó y empujó la puerta corrediza para encontrar a Abarai, su pelirrojo asistente, preparando café con Sui.

– "Buenos días" – su voz se oyó demasiado seria.

– "Buenos días, Kuchiki–sama" – Renji se apresuró en saludarlo con una reverencia.

– "Buen día" – Sui notó la mirada inquisitiva de Byakuya pero prefirió ignorarla y terminar de preparar el café – "Como te decía, Abarai–san, una vez que consigues la cantidad de café necesaria debes probarlo para decidir la cantidad de azúcar o edulcorante que vas a echar, noté que Ku… Byakuya–sama tenía predilección por el azúcar y para darle sabor decidí agregarle un toque de _chartreuse,_ y listo" – Acomodando las cosas en una bandeja – "Por favor, pasen al comedor para desayunar".

– "Yo llevaré la bandeja, Sui–san" – Ni bien Renji terminó de hacer su ofrecimiento sintió una punzada en la nuca, casi podía asegurar que Byakuya le estaba fulminando con la mirada.

– "Yo la llevaré" – Dijo Byakuya, secamente.

– "¡Cómo se le ocurre, Kuchiki–sama!" – Sui y Renji prácticamente gritaron al unísono. La poca paciencia de Byakuya se fue muy lejos.

– "Abarai–san, es domingo, así que deberías aprovechar tu día libre, mañana tenemos que ir a Kyoto".

– "Disculpen" – Renji no necesitaba que Byakuya le repitiera la orden – "Gracias Sui–san por sus recomendaciones, hasta mañana Kuchiki–sama".

Renji salió raudamente. No pudo ignorar las severas miradas de su jefe cada vez que llamaba por su nombre a Sui… a este paso iba a terminar echo un manojo de nervios. Por su parte, Sui empezaba a creer que Byakuya no era más que otro déspota y engreído heredero de familia acaudalada.

– "Vamos al comedor" – ordenó Byakuya en tono autoritario, tomó la bandeja y empezó a caminar hacia el comedor sin esperar que Sui respondiera. Ella lo siguió de mala gana, al igual que la noche anterior, su "esposo" se limitó a permanecer en absoluto silencio. Se sentía como la niña que es castigada y no puede levantarse de la mesa hasta comer todo y que sus padres le dieran el visto bueno… al menos empezaba a conocer el lado despreciable de Byakuya.

– "Ya terminé, ¿Puedo retirarme? Dejé ropa en la lavadora" – Fingió cortesía y sumisión. Sabía de sobra que sentirse superiores alimentaba el ego de esos riquillos excéntricos.

– "¿Te incomoda tanto mi compañía?" – Era otra la pregunta que Byakuya quería hacerle a Sui, pero por ahora solo se limitó a preguntarle aquello.

– "No se trata de eso, es solo que tengo otras cosas que hacer, Kuchiki–sama".

Byakuya emitió un suspiro.

–"En casa de Rukia y hace un rato me llamaste por mi nombre, ¿Por qué ahora me llamas por mi apellido y con ése sufijo?"

– "Para su hermana, su cuñado y su asistente somos un matrimonio feliz, así que tengo que mantener las apariencias, esa fue parte del trato, pero Ud. es un Kuchiki, y yo simplemente una asistente" – Sui se puso de pie, aquella conversación empezaba a ponerse incómoda – "Con su permiso, Kuchiki–sama".

Byakuya la vio perderse tras la puerta corrediza de la cocina, seguramente rumbo a la lavandería. Era obvio que Sui estaba evitando enfrentarlo. Había cosas de ella que comprendía con facilidad, pero habían otras que por más que intentara no lograba comprender, pero enfrascarse en una absurda pelea por la forma en que se dirigía a otros era un sin sentido y Sui había dejado claro que no tenía interés en discutir al respecto. Su "esposa" era una persona bastante peculiar e interesante, así que por el momento decidió dejar las cosas por la paz y llevar la gran cantidad de ropa recogida de la tintorería a su habitación.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Odió aquel lunes por diversas razones. Primero porque nuevamente no pudo salir a correr como estaba acostumbrada y eso empezaba a fastidiarla. Segundo porque tuvo algunos problemas al encender el coche por lo que llegó por las justas a recoger a Yoruichi–sama y ella acostumbraba a llegar minutos antes para evitar imprevistos. Tercero, tenían demasiados pendientes que dejaron el sábado así que el día se tornaría interminable y la cereza del pastel, fue que su "esposo" no tuvo mejor idea que despedirse de ella con un beso frente a su pelirrojo asistente antes de salir rumbo al aeropuerto para su viaje a Tokyo… definitivamente, odiaba los lunes.

– "Sui, ¿Podrías preparar un poco de café con mucha crema? Ya sabes, como me gusta" – Yoruichi resplandecía tanto que Sui no pudo negarse. Tenía trabajo hasta las orejas por lo que lo normal sería pedirle a alguien de servicio que le preparara el café a Yoruichi, pero si se lo pedía de esa forma solo le quedaba complacer a su jefa. Luego de algunos minutos:

– "Aquí tiene, Yoruichi–sama" – Dejando _capuccino_ con crema sobre el escritorio de su jefa.

– "Gracias Sui" – Yoruichi sonrió ampliamente y bebió saboreando cada sorbo del café – "Preparas un café delicioso, no sé qué haría sin ti".

Sui volvió a sentarse para continuar revisando los documentos antes de que Yoruichi los firmara. Los halagos de Yoruichi lograban hacer que su corazón brincara de alegría, así que se sintió más motivada para trabajar. Almorzaron en un restaurante cercano pues tenían una reunión con unos importadores de pasamanería que parecían interesados en los diseños de los accesorios del último desfile de moda otoño–invierno realizado unas semanas atrás, luego retornaron a la oficina.

– "Si supieran de los diseños que estamos enviando a Senjumaru–sama" – comentó Sui mientras archivaba los acuerdos que firmaron con la propietaria de _Dignity_.

– "Nos lloverán más ofertas, la nueva campaña de Senjumaru en Korea dejará a más de uno boquiabierto" – Yoruichi comía fresas con crema, muy complacida.

– "Puedo imaginarlo, todos esperarán atentos el típico desfile de ropa femenina y solo verán unos cuantos diseños de apertura y luego los demás serán modelos masculinos, definitivamente Senjumaru–sama marcará tendencia" – Sui suspiró, aún le quedaban varios informes por revisar.

– "¡Anímate Sui!" – Abrazando a su asistente por la espalda para luego revolver un poco sus cabellos azulados – "¿Acaso no te hace feliz que seamos socias de Senjumaru?".

– "Claro que sí, Yoruichi–sama" – Un notorio sonrojo se dibujó en las mejillas de Sui.

– "Domo" – Un rubio de aspecto desaliñado entró en la oficina de Yoruichi.

– "Kisuke" – De inmediato Yoruichi soltó a Sui y se acercó al recién llegado para saludarlo con un largo beso. La expresión de Sui era la de un asesino en serie.

– "Que tal, Feng–san" – Le saludó con esa expresión estúpida en su rostro, en circunstancias como aquella le daba la razón a Hiyori, claro que nunca se lo diría.

– "Buenas noches, Urahara–san" – Fingió cortesía.

– "¿Les falta mucho? Quería invitarlas a cenar" – Kisuke sonrió y a Sui se le crisparon los nervios.

– "Aún tengo algunos documentos que firmar, pero no tardaremos mucho" – Yoruichi se acomodó en su silla giratoria – "Ponte cómodo".

– "Gracias, gatita" – Kisuke jaló una silla para sentarse cerca de Yoruichi mientras que Sui parecía un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

– "¿Sucede algo, Sui?" – Yoruichi notó la cara de "pocos amigos" que había puesto su asistente.

– "N–nada, Yoruichi–sama" – El instinto asesino de Sui había despertado, ese Urahara Kisuke ¿Cómo se atrevió a llamar "gatita" a Yoruichi–sama, la actual líder de la familia Shihôn, una de las más importantes de Japón? Es más, ese tipo indeseable había irrumpido en la oficina sin ni siquiera ser anunciado. Los tres se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, Sui volvió a concentrarse en revisar los documentos.

– "¿Quién crees que vaya representando a los Hirako a la reunión de mañana?" – Kisuke tomó la mano de Yoruichi y la acarició con ternura. A Sui le dio un tic en el ojo derecho.

– "Uhmmm" – Yoruichi lo pensó un momento – "Supongo que irá el abuelo de Shinji, aunque está algo mayor".

– "Sousuke estará complacido de ser su asistente" – comentó Kisuke – "Hay algo en él que no me agrada del todo, aun no comprendo por qué Shinji lo eligió de asistente".

– "¿Ocurrió algo con Hirako–san?" – Sui sintió una repentina curiosidad.

– "Shinji se robó a Hiyori–san, así que me quedé sin asistente" – Kisuke sonrió nuevamente, Sui se quedó boquiabierta por un momento.

– "¡Qué!" – Sui no pudo creer lo que acababa de escuchar – "Eso es imposible".

– "Claro que no, ¿Acaso no recuerdas que te comenté que esos dos estaban enamorados?" – Yoruichi le sonrió a Kisuke para luego tomar una bolígrafo y empezar a firmar la pila de papeles que estaba en su escritorio – "Obviamente a los Hirako no les hizo gracia el asunto y han amenazado con desheredarlo".

Sui se quedó en sepulcral silencio. Yoruichi volvió a hablar con Kisuke mientras ella volvía a revisar e imprimir los informes y propuestas de contrato para que su jefa los firmara. Si algo así ocurriera en la familia Shihôn sería el escándalo del siglo y ni hablar del resto de integrantes del mundo empresarial y social del país, los harían polvo. Usó los pendientes para la reunión del día siguiente para rechazar la propuesta para cenar de Urahara, le disgustaba que Yoruichi saliera con ese tipo pero no tenía ganas de verlos "acaramelados" ni de ser centro de sus comentarios ni recibir consejos sobre cómo "buscar un novio".

Al día siguiente estaban invitadas a una reunión en la corporación de Ukitake, los Kuchiki también estaban invitados, mientras terminaba de redactar el resumen para Yoruichi–sama se preguntó si Byakuya iría representando a su familia. Últimamente estaba participando en las reuniones más importantes como representante o acompañando a su abuelo Ginrei, el actual jefe de la familia, así que era de esperarse que tarde o temprano fuera anunciado como el nueve jefe de los Kuchiki… una idea empezó a dar vueltas por su cabeza, si tenía todo a su favor para convertirse en el nuevo líder de su familia, ¿Qué sentido había en casarse con ella? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la melodía de un piano, un signo de interrogación apareció en la pantalla de su móvil, "hablando del rey de roma", pensó antes de contestar:

– "Buenas noches, Kuchiki–sama".

– Buenas noches Sui, llamé al dúplex pero nadie contestaba, ¿No me digas que aún estás en la oficina?".

– "Es lunes, por los días que estuve en Korea con Yoruichi–sama se acumuló algo de trabajo" – Sui miró el reloj de pared, faltaba poco para medianoche – "¿Cómo fue todo en Kyoto?" – Sui empezó a guardar las cosas en su bolso.

– "Hubo algunos inconvenientes" – Byakuya hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar – "Mi abuelo sugirió que nos quedáramos unos días más".

– "Espero que todo se solucione" – Sui cerró la oficina y tomó el elevador para ir al estacionamiento.

– "Gracias" – Byakuya hizo una nueva pausa – "He notado que has variado tu rutina, hace como tres días que no sales a correr" – Ahora fue Sui quien hizo una pausa, salió del elevador y se dirigió al coche.

– "Me está costando un poco encontrar una ruta para ir a correr, eso es todo" – Abriendo la puerta para subir al coche – "No tiene que preocuparse por eso, Kuc…".

– "En las áreas comunes del condominio hay un gimnasio" – Le interrumpió Byakuya – "La tarjeta para entrar está en mi habitación, creo que la vi por la mesa de noche, normalmente los vecinos se despiertan después de las 8 y no son muy asiduos al deporte, así que si vas temprano probablemente no te encuentres con nadie".

– "Gracias, Kuchiki–sama" – Sui se sintió repentinamente aliviada, en medio de su caótico lunes había recibido una buena noticia.

– "Que descanses".

– "Ud. también, Kuchiki–sama".

Colgó y notó que ya era más de medianoche. El camino de regreso al dúplex fue tranquilo, el coche funcionó de las mil maravillas lo que reforzó su idea de que el lunes no era su día. A la mañana siguiente despertó con el tiempo justo, así que no tuvo oportunidad de conocer el gimnasio, recogió a Yoruichi y emprendieron camino a la compañía de Ukitake. Tal como comentaron Yoruichi y Kisuke el día anterior, el patriarca de los Hirako apareció después de casi tres años de ausencia del medio, nadie comentó lo que era un secreto a voces, la fuga del heredero con una simple asistente huérfana, sin ningún estrato social ni contactos más allá de su jefe, un simple empresario emergente sin mayor trascendencia en el medio social, traería deshonra a toda la familia Hirako. Soujun saludó a todos amablemente antes de tomar asiento al lado de Yoruichi y sonreír por una milésima de segundo mientras observaba a Sui.

La reunión terminó cerca de mediodía. Ukitake invitó a todos un refrigerio y varios aprovecharon los minutos para hablar de temas ajenos al mundo de los negocios. El único que se retiró de inmediato fue el representante de los Hirako. Sui tuvo que salir un momento al balcón pues notó que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Byakuya y a la cuarta supo que debía ser algo urgente así que buscó un lugar seguro para contestar.

– "Diga, Kuchiki–sama".

– "¿Estás ocupada?" – La voz de Byakuya se oía algo diferente, como si estuviera preocupado.

– "Estaba en la reunión en la compañía de Ukitake–sama, puse mi móvil en modo silencioso, por eso no noté las llamadas, disculpe".

– "Llamó Ichigo, Rukia está en la clínica, ya va a nacer la bebé, mi vuelo llega en la noche ¿Podrías ir a verla?".

– "Pediré permiso a la hora del almuerzo, ¿En qué clínica se encuentra?" – Sui oyó claramente la puerta del balcón abrirse, así que se giró espantada.

– " _Maison de Sante_ , es la clínica que queda por la avenida Aoba".

– "Si la conozco, le llamaré en cuanto tenga noticias, hasta luego" – Sui se apresuró a colgar.

– "¿Interrumpí algo?" – Kuchiki Soujun caminó hasta quedar frente a Sui.

– "Estaba hablando con Byakuya" – Sui decidió decir la verdad, después de todo estaba convencida que eso alegraría a Soujun.

– "Se quedará en Kyoto hasta mañana, Ginrei–sama le exige muchísimo pero él siempre está a la altura, mi hijo es digno de convertirse en el siguiente jefe de la familia" – Hubo algo mezcla de orgullo y alegría en las palabras de Soujun que inquietó a Sui – "Cuida bien de él" – Sui se quedó boquiabierta, hasta donde recordaba a Soujun le desagradaba o al menos eso creía. Sacudió la cabeza y recordó lo que Byakuya acababa de contarle.

– "Byakuya volverá esta noche, Rukia está en la clínica _Maison de Sante_ , parece que su bebé va a nacer" – Sui guardó su móvil en su saco, sopló algo de viento helado.

– "Grandes noticias" – A Soujun se le iluminó el rostro y hasta abrazó a Sui – "Vamos, tenemos que ir a ver a Rukia, no puedo creerlo, mi sobrina nieta está por nacer" – Sui parpadeó desconcertada. Le tomó unos segundos reaccionar y poner algo de distancia de Soujun.

– "Estoy acompañando a Yoruichi–sama, iré a ver a Rukia en cuánto pueda, lo siento" – haciendo una venia, a modo de disculpa.

– "Es verdad, lo había olvidado" – La voz de Soujun se tornó fría – "No olvides lo que conversamos el otro día, por el bien de mi hijo, en cuanto pongan fecha para la boda debes de dejar de trabajar para los Shihôn" – dándose media vuelta para dejar el balcón – "Nos vemos, Sui Feng".

Sui se quedó confundida. ¿Soujun sufriría de eso llamado personalidad múltiple? Volvió a la sala de juntas en el momento en que todos se despedían para continuar con sus actividades, pronto estaban en el estacionamiento abordando el coche, casi por automatismo encendió el coche y empezó a llevar a Yoruichi.

– "¿Sui? ¿Sui? ¡MIFENG!" – Yoruichi se cansó de intentar captar la atención de su amiga y asistente.

– "Disculpe Yoruichi–sama, estaba algo distraída" – Se excusó mientras esperaba que la luz del semáforo cambiara de color.

– "Increíble, no te molestaste" – Yoruichi ahogó una risita burlona – "Te preguntaba en donde podríamos almorzar, pero no me respondías" – Sui miró alrededor para orientarse, había estado conduciendo distraída, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, estaban en la avenida Aoba.

– "C–creo que hay un restaurante de comida italiana por aquí cerca" – Dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Volvió a poner el coche en marcha.

– "¿No es esa la clínica _Maison de Santé_?" – Yoruichi señaló un gran edificio que aparecía de su lado de la calle. A Sui casi le da un infarto, ¿Habría oído su conversación con Soujun? No, eso era imposible.

– "M–me parece que sí, Yoruichi–sama".

– "Dicen que es una de las mejores de maternidad y fertilidad" – Haciendo una breve pausa – "Vamos para allá, Sui".

– "Si desea hacerse un chequeo puedo separarle una cita en la clínica que trabaja con los Shihôn, Yoruichi–sama".

– "Sui, estaciona el coche, creo que esta clínica es perfecta" – La expresión de Yoruichi se iluminó – "Voy a enviarle un mensaje a Kisuke".

– "P–pero Yoruichi–sama, ¡¿Qué está pensando hacer?!" – la imaginación de Sui voló a mil… estaban en una clínica de maternidad y FERTILIDAD que no trabajaba con los Shihôn y Yoruichi iba a contactar al indeseable de Urahara, tenía que detenerla a como dé lugar.

– "Sui, aún no te lo he dicho, pero" – Llevándose una mano instintivamente a la altura del vientre – "Tengo algunos días de retraso, Kisuke me pidió que esperáramos unos días más pero quiero que me vea un ginecólogo, creo que estoy embarazada".

Sui frenó el coche en seco y se quedó petrificada, contemplando a Yoruichi. No le importó las bocinas ni los gritos de los conductores de los coches que estaban detrás suyo, ¿Había escuchado bien? Su adorada Yoruichi–sama acababa de decirle que… que… ¡Esperaba un hijo del despreciable de Urahara Kisuke!

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Tenía planeado actualizar el 5 pero hice un viaje y pesqué un resfriado, pero aquí estoy, viva aunque afónica, gracial mil para:**

 **Haibara20:** Los Kuchiki en mi fic son muy tradicionales (como en el manga XD) y si, Soujun perdió toda posibilidad de convertirse en el jefe de familia por su hijo ilegítimo, esa "territorialidad" de Byakuya tiene un sentido jijjijiji aunque claro, por ahora ni el mismo Byakuya se da cuenta XD … ADIVINASTE! Galletas de animalitos para ti, Cang Du es el hijo mayor de Barragan y una de las tres personas que llaman "Shaolin" a Sui, como habrás podido notar en este capítulo, Yoruichi y los hermanos de Sui le decían MIFENG (abejita) jijijiji

 **MikCifer:** Okairi! Gracias por la review :3 me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, a mí también me encanta el ByaSui, el ShinYori, IchiRuki y todas las parejas del mundo bleach que te puedas imaginar jojojojojo pero así como me gusta el shoujo tengo mi lado masoquista, así que no esperes que todo sea felicidad, pero si habrá final feliz aunque pueden llegar a creer lo contrario, este fic tendrá como 10 o 12 capítulos, así que ten por seguro que lo voy a terminar ;)

 **Black Angel N:** Recuerda: _paz antes de la tormenta_ , y vaya tormentas que se avecinan muhahahaha tienes razón, Cang Du no traerá nada bueno, aunque depende del modo en que lo leas cuando llegue el momento, es el malo del fic (lo vi en el manga y me dije, wow tengo que ponerlo en algún fic XD) El pobre Renji seguirá pasando apuros, tendrá que resignarse jijijijiji, quiero que después de leer este capitulo te preguntes: ¿Es Sui quien empieza a aceptar a Byakuya o al revés? XD y con respecto a Senjumaru (me pareció muy kawai en el manga) es la única en mi fic que hasta el momento tiene varias asistentes y todas de diferentes tipos, colores y nacionalidades, así que es normal que se interese en Sui, no solo por su talento, también porque sería la "chinita" de su grupo de asistentes XD EJEM, Byakuya no hablará en chino con Sui por el momento, la razón la sabrán más adelante :P

 **Frany H Q :** Rukia finalmente tendrá a su bebe XD, ACERTASTE, muchas galletas de animalitos para ti (mi padre me compró una caja de cinco kilos y aún no las termino XD) Cang Du va a aparecer muchas veces, y la reacción de Sui es porque Cang Du tiene relación con su pasado y que relación _chills_ , y hablando de pasado, Sui fue criada con normas rígidas y disciplina como escribiste eso explica parte de su comportamiento, solo parte, y ciertamente Ginrei visitó al abuelo de Sui cuando se enteró de la existencia de Byakuya para fijar lo del compromiso, pero… tan tan tan tannnn tendrás que esperar que el fic llegue a esa parte (va a haber un largo capítulo del pasado de esos dos que explicará muchas cosas) jojojojojo :P me alegra saber que cada vez somos más las que creemos que Byakuya es super sexi awwww (me derrito por lo que se viene) la tercera guerra mundial se desatará en el cumpleaños de Ginrei, bueno, no la tercera guerra mundial pero habrá algo interesante allí, se acerca el cumpleaños de Yuushiro el lindo hermanito de Yoruichi :3

 **Toriyama z:** He tenido algunos trámites que hacer y viajes, pero como prometí, me daré tiempito para actualizar mis otros fics, estoy pensando hacer un sorteo para ver cuales XD este fic no será muy largo, no creo que pase de 12 capitulos, así que no pierdas las esperanzas, si lo voy a terminar :*

 **Les quedo debiendo el cumpleaños de Yushiro, que se viene si o si en el próximo capítulo, ¿qué tiene de interesante? Dos palabras lo resumen: Cang Du, por cierto, a que lo último no se lo esperaban, ¿O si?**

 **¿Y ahora que creen que pasará? El cumpleaños de Yuushiro, obvio, Shinji reaparece, Ggio vuelve a llamar por móvil a Sui ¿Con quién más hablaría ella en chino? Y… ¿Celos?**

 **:P**

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **Subido 8 de Julio del 2016, desde algún lugar de Plutón demasiados vientos lluvias y truenos, en la costa que locura XD**

 **:P**


	7. Beso Robado

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales pero me divierto escribiéndolas jijijiji XD**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Sui deambulaba por los pasillos de la clínica, sin rumbo fijo, cual alma en pena, completamente consternada. Después del shock inicial por la sorpresiva noticia que le diera su jefa se apresuró en encontrar un estacionamiento y le solicitó cita con una ginecóloga asegurándose que todo se trate con la mayor discreción posible, pero la prueba de sangre había salido positiva y el indeseable causante de su frustración, es decir, Urahara Kisuke, había llegado a la clínica quedándose con toda la atención de su jefa y dejándola a un lado mientras esperaban que le realicen la sonografía. Ni siquiera el fin del mundo se podía comparar al evento que estaba ocurriendo… cuando los Shihôn se enteraran… aunque viendo las cosas fríamente cabría la posibilidad de apresurar un matrimonio para evitar el escándalo… y luego cuando naciera el heredero, porque siendo el hijo de Yoruichi–sama tenía que ser el siguiente jefe de la familia, tendrían que designar al que sería en un futuro su asistente y…

– "¿Sui–san?" – Una voz la sacó de su estado perturbado. Se giró y con tan solo ver el curioso color de cabello supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

– "Buenas tardes, Kurosaki–san" – Tratando de hacer a un lado sus preocupaciones – "¿Cómo está Rukia–san?".

– "Todo salió bien, nuestra hija nació hace dos horas, precisamente el tío Soujun se acaba de ir" – Ichigo sonrió, se veía realmente feliz – "Claro que dijo que volvería con el resto de la familia más tarde".

– "Me alegro por ustedes" – _Y porque Soujun no esté aquí_ , pensó mientras miraba alrededor preguntándose cómo llegó hasta el ala de maternidad de la clínica.

– "Salí a responder una llamada, mi padre y mis hermanas están en camino desde Karakura" – Ichigo caminó unos pasos – "La habitación de Rukia está por este lado, se pondrá contenta de verla".

– "Ehmmm" – Recordando que debía volver con Yoruichi – "Sólo quería saber cómo estaba Rukia–san y…" – pero Ichigo al parecer no alcanzó a escucharla y caminó hasta una puerta a unos 15 metros de donde estaban, Sui lo siguió.

– "Rukia adivina a quién encontré" – Abriendo la puerta sin molestarse en llamar antes, Sui se sintió algo incómoda pero entró en la habitación.

– "¡Sui–san!" – Rukia lucía pálida y cansada, pero aun así sonrió al verla – "Creí que no podrías venir, por lo de tu trabajo".

– "Byakuya me pidió que viniera a ver como estaba todo" – Sui tomó asiento a un lado de la cama – "Se sentirá aliviado cuando sepa que estás bien".

– "¿Aún no traen a la bebé?" – Ichigo notó que la cuna al lado de la cama estaba vacía. Rukia negó con la cabeza – "Iré a preguntar qué sucede" – Ichigo se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

– "Ichigo…" – Rukia intentó detenerlo pero él ya estaba bastante lejos – "Siempre tan impaciente" – susurró.

– "¿Le pasó algo a tu bebé?" – Preguntó Sui.

– "Todo está bien, solo que Ichigo es muy impaciente" – Rukia volvió a sonreír – "Pesa 3200 gramos, tiene el cabello oscuro y al parecer heredó los ojos de su padre, es la bebé más linda de todas, cuando la veas me darás la razón".

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Frany H.Q, Haibara 20, Puercopink_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Cuando llegó al dúplex se sintió devastada. Era obvio que después de la noticia, Yoruichi y ese mamarracho llamado Urahara Kisuke quisieran pasar tiempo juntos, así que no solo tuvo que posponer todas las citas de la tarde, también tuvo que lidiar con la incertidumbre de lo que debería hacer a continuación ya que al parecer ni a Yoruichi ni a Kisuke les interesaba hacer algo para impedir el potencial escándalo que podría desencadenarse si la noticia llegaba a los miembros más antiguos de los Shihôn. Para rematar la situación Rukia e Ichigo insistieron en que cargara a su bebé y eso le crispó los nervios. La maternidad no estaba en sus planes ni ahora ni nunca. Le escribió a Byakuya contándole lo sucedido e incluso le envió una foto de la bebé enfatizándole que no disponía de tiempo para una conversación, lo cual era en parte cierto. Recibió algunas llamadas de los asistentes de las compañías cuyas citas tuvo que reprogramar intentando averiguar el motivo de la postergación o pidiendo que la cita se dé a la brevedad posible.

Para las siete estaba sentada en el escritorio del estudio del dúplex, hastiada de responder llamadas así que hizo algo que no hacía hace mucho tiempo: apagó su móvil. No estaba de humor para nada. Ocultó su cabeza entre sus brazos mientras emitía un suspiró. Odiaba cuando las cosas se salían de control. Se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas para salir del estudio y subir a su habitación a darse un baño. Esperó al menos poder relajarse pero no lo consiguió del todo. Al salir se puso ropa cómoda y mientras cepillaba su larga cabellera se preguntaba porque rayos aún no se la había cortado. La respuesta fue casi instantánea: Byakuya, _su esposo_ , insistía siempre en que lo llevara largo, recordó la escena del salón de belleza y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, había sido un raro pero interesante detalle. Recordó entonces que Byakuya le había comentado sobre la tarjeta del gimnasio, lo pensó un instante, salió de su habitación y por primera vez se armó de valor y entró en la habitación de Kuchiki Byakuya.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue la casi nula decoración. Esperaba encontrar imágenes de lujosos autos deportivos o costosos cuadros como los que se encontraban en la sala o el estudio del dúplex, o cualquier otro signo de exhibición de riqueza o poder, pero nada. Aquella habitación le recordaba un poco a su propia oficina, ella prefería contar con solo lo necesario y mantenerla siempre ordenada. Lo siguiente fue algo que era obvio, al tratarse de la habitación principal, era más amplia y con mejor vista, incluso la cama era enorme si la comparaba con la que tenía ella en su departamento. Un aire de nostalgia la invadió, desde _su_ _boda_ , no había ido ni un solo día a verlo y temía que todo se llenara de polvo o fuera invadido por un batallón de arañas con mucho espíritu tejedor. Dudó un momento pues había una mesa de noche a cada lado de la cama y no estaba segura en cual buscar. Empezó por la del lado derecho, revisó en la superficie y alrededor de la lamparita pero no halló nada parecido a una tarjeta, abrió el primer cajón y solo encontró algunas revistas de economía, misceláneas y una de jardinería, lo cual le extrañó un poco pero prefirió no darle vueltas al asunto. En el segundo cajón descubrió un par de costosos relojes guardados en sus estuches así como gemelos y pines, todos lucían muy caros. Se puso de pie y bordeó al otro lado de la cama, la mesita del lado izquierdo también tenía una lamparita y un juego de llaves, ignoraba a donde pertenecían, abrió el primer cajón, dos libros ocultaban parcialmente lo que parecía una desgastada agenda de la cual sobresalía algo parecido a una tarjeta. Muy animada hizo a un lado los libros y sacó la agenda, pero la soltó al sobresaltarse pues el silencio del lugar había sido súbitamente roto por el sonido del teléfono. Se llevó una mano al pecho, se había llevado un reverendo susto, incluso la agenda se le había caído al piso. Miró con odio el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba "camuflado" entre las almohadas, había visto el que se encontraba en la sala pero desconocía que Byakuya tuviera un anexo en su habitación.

– "Diga" – Su voz se oyó demasiado seria.

– "¿Sui?" – Ella reconoció de inmediato al dueño de esa voz.

– "Si, Kuchiki–sama" – se apresuró a responder suavizando un poco su tono de voz.

– "Estoy en el aeropuerto, mi avión sale un unos minutos, pasaré por la clínica antes de ir a casa, ¿Quieres que te lleve algo de cenar?" – A Sui le extrañó un poco la pregunta, luego recordó que en la avenida Aoba habían algunos restaurantes.

– "No se preocupe, Kuchiki–sama" – Sui había decidido prepararse algo para cenar.

– "Comprendo, ¿Has tenido problemas con tu móvil? Estuve marcando y me enviaba directamente al buzón" – Sui recordó que lo había apagado, tuvo que pensar rápido en una buena excusa.

– "Si, se me cayó por accidente, mañana lo llevaré a revisar, disculpe las molestias, Kuchiki–sama" – No podía decirle lo de Yoruichi, eso jamás.

– "Bueno, hasta luego entonces".

– "Que tenga buen viaje, Kuchiki–sama".

Respiró hondo después de colgar. No le gustaba mentir pero había descubierto que se le daba bastante bien. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche y se inclinó para recoger la agenda y la tarjeta del gimnasio que es lo que había entrado a buscar, notó que algo se había caído al suelo, al parecer estaba oculto entre las hojas de la vieja agenda, se apresuró a recogerlo y entró en la cuenta de que era una fotografía, tres jóvenes sonrientes posaban en lo que parecía un gran árbol en medio de un jardín, se trataba de una adolescente Rukia abrazando con los brazos extendidos a un joven Byakuya con el cabello más largo y a una joven de tez muy blanca y grandes ojos lila que miraban de reojo al joven que estaba a su lado mientras sus manos estaban cariñosamente entrelazadas, aquella muchacha era bellísima, tenía un parecido a Rukia, esa debía ser Kuchiki Hisana.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Llegó el sábado. Después de un de reuniones agendadas solo tenía que completar el informe de las actividades realizadas en Kyoto y podría tomarse la tarde libre. Estaba muy animado pues después que le dieron el alta a Rukia no había podido ir a visitarle y tenía ganas de ver a la pequeña bebé. Le encargó a Renji que llamara al dojo para informar que por esa semana acudiría en el horario matutino del día domingo y que cancelara su hora de clase con Koufang. Cuando terminó sus pendientes le escribió un mensaje a Sui. Esperó 30 minutos pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que le escribió de nuevo.

– "Todo quedó dispuesto como ordenó, Kuchiki–sama" – Renji se encontraba de pie frente a su escritorio – "¿Quiere que lo lleve a su casa o piensa ir directamente a casa de los Kurosaki?".

– "Puedes retirarte, Abarai" – respondió secamente Byakuya, como si su buen estado de ánimo se hubiera apagado repentinamente, y su asistente lo notó – "Recordé que tengo un par de cosas que hacer, pero no te preocupes, yo conduciré, así que puedes tomarte la tarde libre".

– "Muchas gracias, Kuchiki–sama" – Renji hizo una venia antes de abandonar la oficina. Byakuya se quedó mirando el móvil por un rato pero nada, no hubo respuesta. En los últimos días apenas y había visto a Sui. Ella había retomado su rutina de levantarse temprano, salir a correr, luego ir a la oficina no sin antes dejarle el desayuno servido y no volvía hasta bastante entrada la noche. Pensó que ella aceptaría su propuesta de ir al gimnasio del edificio pero encontró la tarjeta en su mesita de noche, cuando intentó regalarle un móvil ella se negó rotundamente aduciendo que el suyo ya estaba reparado y funcionando perfectamente, pero empezaba a dudar que fuera cierto. Tomó sus cosas y bajó al estacionamiento. Manejó un buen rato antes de estacionarse muy cerca del edificio central de los Shihôn. Se compró un café para llevar y lo bebió mientras esperaba atento, sentado en su coche. No pasó mucho cuando la vio salir, iba caminando a pasos rápidos. De inmediato encendió del auto y empezó a seguirla. La vio entrar en un centro comercial que se encontraba a tres calles. Cuando se encontraba estacionando su coche su móvil empezó a timbrar. Afiló la mirada pero al leer quien llamaba la suavizó un poco.

– "Sui" – Respondió en el tono más neutro posible – "No respondiste mis mensajes".

– "Lo siento mucho, Kuchiki–sama" – Su voz se oída cansada – "He tenido algunos contratiempos, pero no se preocupe, llegaré a casa de los Kurosaki a tiempo" – Byakuya apagó el coche y salió para tomar el elevador.

– "Preferiría que fuéramos juntos" – Byakuya empezó a abrirse paso entre las personas que a esa hora abarrotaban el centro comercial.

– "Acabo de salir de la oficina y tardaré un poco" – Haciendo una breve pausa, no estaba acostumbrada a dar tanta información – "Mi bolso se estropeó" – Byakuya buscó con la mirada la tienda donde Sui compró un bolso meses atrás – "¿Aló?".

– "Estoy detrás de ti" – Byakuya colgó y sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Sui.

– "K–kuchiki–sama" – Susurró Sui mientras miraba a los lados, con nerviosismo. A esa hora había mucho movimiento y alguien podría reconocerlo, además estaba solo, una vez más Abarai brillaba por su ausencia.

– "No te preocupes" – Byakuya minimizó el asunto – "¿Ya elegiste el bolso?".

– "Si, están revisando en almacén para traerme uno" – Sui se giró para ver si ya se encontraba el bolso que pidió, notó que las vendedoras miraban una y otra vez a Byakuya y susurraban entre ellas, incluso una se ruborizó – "Kuchiki–sama, ¿Podría esperarme en el _Trattorian_? Es un restaurante de comida italiana que se encuentra en el tercer nivel, he oído que preparan unas pizzetas muy buenas, podríamos llevarle algunas a Rukia–san".

– "No creo que sea necesario" – Colocando una mano en la cintura de Sui, quien se sobresaltó de inmediato – "Ya trajeron tu bolso, Sui" – Sui dio un par de pasos para poner distancia y en efecto, acababa de llegar otra vendedora con el dichoso bolso. Empezó a buscar su tarjeta en los bolsillos de su saco pero Byakuya se le adelantó y ya se encontraba pagando el bolso mientras la cajera lo miraba embobada. Sui le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación que Byakuya ignoró olímpicamente.

– "No era necesario, Kuchiki–sama" – Sui caminaba malhumorada. Byakuya se detuvo frente al elevador.

– "Mi coche está en el estacionamiento, vamos por tus cosas y luego iremos a casa de Rukia".

– "Mi oficina está a tres calles, puedo ir y volver caminando" – El elevador se abrió. Sui sintió la cálida mano de Byakuya tomando la suya para hacerla entrar en el elevador.

– "No te preocupes, no voy a entrar en el edificio de los Shihôn, te esperaré afuera" – Empezaba a molestarle el exceso de cautela de Sui y sus esfuerzos porque no los vieran juntos. Sui entró y salió del edificio Shihôn en tiempo record. Byakuya hizo una parada en un restaurante y Sui se sintió secretamente agradecida pues ella tampoco había almorzado. Cuando estaban cerca de la casa de los Kurosaki – "Luces pálida y distraída, ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?".

– "No es nada, paso demasiado tiempo en la oficina, eso debe ser" – Sui movió la cabeza hacia los lados, esta vez era ella quien sufría de una contractura cervical, los últimos sucesos y el cada vez más cercano cumpleaños de Yuushiro empezaban a cobrarle factura.

– "Si es algo relacionado a los negocios puedo ayudarte" – Byakuya redujo un poco la velocidad.

– "Los asuntos de los Shihôn son privados" – Respondió Sui, a la defensiva – "Excepto la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yuushiro–sama, supongo que ya les entregaron las invitaciones".

– "Iré con mi abuelo" – No tenía que ser listo para adivinar lo que Sui iba a decirle, así que se adelantó – "Él ya sabe de nuestra matrimonio, y no creo que le agrade la idea que debamos actuar como dos desconocidos en un evento social tan importante" – A Sui se le abrieron los ojos como platos, ¿Había escuchado bien?. Byakuya estaba estacionando el coche.

– "Ud. me prometió que lo mantendríamos en secreto, ¿Acaso los Kuchiki no tienen palabra?" – Le reclamó antes de abrir la puerta y salir rumbo a la casa, ya tenía demasiadas cosas en que preocuparse como para añadir una más. Byakuya no tardó en darle alcance.

– "Hablaré con mi abuelo, pero no podremos mantener el secreto por siempre" – Byakuya no esperaba que Sui reaccionara así, de ese modo.

– "Este matrimonio es una farsa y se terminará en cuanto reciba su herencia, Kuchiki–sama" – Sui se apresuró a tocar el timbre – "Confío en que será capaz de cumplir con su palabra".

– "Sui…" – Byakuya no pudo decir nada más, Ichigo abrió la puerta y los saludó invitándolos a pasar evitando hacer ruido. La bebé acababa de dormirse. Fue una visita agradable y tranquila. En esa casa se respiraba mucha paz, precisamente lo que Sui necesitaba en esos momentos. Dado el estado de Rukia ambos hombres salieron un momento a comprar algo para cenar, las dos se quedaron solas con la bebé quien despertó.

– "Sui–san, te ves algo pálida" – Comentó Rukia mientras le cambiaba el pañal a su pequeña.

– "He tenido algo de trabajo extra, eso es todo" – Sui le alcanzó pañitos húmedos y el talco.

– "Ya veo" – Notando como era Sui quien prácticamente había cambiado el pañal de la bebé – "A nii–sama le gustan mucho los niños, seguramente querrá tener tres o cuatro" – Levantando a su hija en brazos para acomodarla y ofrecerle el pecho.

– "Aún no hemos hablado de eso" – Sui desvió la mirada y sin querer observó que habían varias fotografías colocadas en un estante, una foto en particular llamó su atención.

– "Seguro lo harán pronto, al abuelo le encantaría tener más bisnietos pronto" – Rukia observaba embelesada a su hija – "Me da la impresión de que sabes mucho de niños".

– "Mi abuela me enseñó algunas cosas, después de todo soy la única mujer de seis hermanos" – Dejando de contemplar aquella foro y tomando una sonaja para luego sentarse a un lado de Rukia.

– "¿En serio? Eso explica porque te ves tan fuerte y confiable, tener tantos hermanos hombres debe ser algo difícil" – Rukia sonrió con pena. Sui recordó lo que le comentó Soujun, en familias importantes como los Kuchiki los hijos varones eran sobrevalorados, tal vez Rukia pensaba que en el clan Feng las cosas eran similares, y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad – "¿Y cómo está tu abuela? Parece una persona interesante, me gustaría conocerla".

– "Ella murió" – Dijo Sui, con naturalidad.

– "Oh, cuánto lo siento" – Se disculpó Rukia, apenada.

– "No tiene que disculparse, no tenía como saberlo, Ruki–san, además eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo" – Sui sonrió y al poco rato todos bajaron al comedor a cenar.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Si la primera semana después de la catastrófica noticia del embarazo de su jefa fue difícil, la segunda semana fue aún peor. Todos los esfuerzos de Sui por convencer a su jefa de apresurar un compromiso o incluso una boda caían siempre en un saco vacío. Precisamente ahora estaban de camino a una reunión en la compañía de Syunsui Kyoraku. Byakuya ya le había comunicado que él iría a esa reunión por lo que al menos no tendría que estar preocupada de que algún otro Kuchiki se entere de su trabajo como asistente. Al llegar la asistente de Syunsui les invitó a pasar a una salita de espera, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar al causante de sus malas noches en las dos últimas semanas y desencadenante de su estrés, Urahara Kisuke, acompañado de Hirako Shinji.

– "Buen día" – Kisuke se apresuró a saludarlas – "No es una ilusión, y tampoco viene representando a ninguna familia" – Abrazando a Shinji por el hombro – "A partir de hoy Hirako–san será mi asistente".

– "Excelentes noticias" – Yoruichi se apresuró a felicitar a Shinji – "¿Y cómo está Hiyori–chan?".

– "Muy bien, nos casamos el próximo mes" – Respondió Shinji, con su habitual exagerada sonrisa.

– "Maravilloso" – Ukitake Jushiro y su asistente acababan de entrar – "Al parecer este otoño cupido está haciendo de las suyas" – Acercándose para felicitar a Shinji – "Si quieres puedo hablar con tu abuelo, tal vez puedo ayudarlo a entrar en razón".

– "El viejo es un tipo obstinado, pero le agradezco la intención, Ukitake–san" – Shinji ahora recibía las felicitaciones de Shiba Kaien.

Ise Nanao, la asistente de Syunsui, les invitó a pasar a la sala de juntas. Sui se sorprendió al encontrar a Soujun acompañado de su asistente. La reunión duró cerca de dos horas. No hubo temas de conflicto ni discusión así que todo el ambiente era pura armonía. Sui aprovecho para separarse del grupo y hacer un par de llamadas, en pocas horas se celebraría la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yuushiro y todo tenía que salir perfecto. Yoruichi tardó lo que para Sui fue una eternidad, en despedirse de Urahara, Soujun aprovechó para invitar a la reflexión a Hirako Shinji mencionando que aún estaba a tiempo para recobrar la cordura, el rubio agradeció la recomendación pero parecía estar contento con la situación actual. Sui recibió un mensaje de Byakuya: "Ginrei–sama tuvo un imprevisto y viajará de urgencia en unas horas, mi padre fue a la reunión de Syunsui, espero que no te haya dado problemas". Sui se apresuró a responder: "Todo bien, gracias".

Después del almuerzo todo se convirtió en un lío. Las Shihôn se reunieron en el salón de Yumichikka y se dedicaron a un extenso cotilleo en donde el tema central era la fuga de Hirako Shinji y la amenaza del patriarca de los Hirako de desheredarlo. Yoruichi no pudo evitar escandalizar más al grupo de chismosas y soltó la noticia de que Shinji era el nuevo asistente de Kisuke y que pronto se casaría con Hiyori. Aquello se convirtió en un gallinero. Sui sintió que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de migraña.

– "¿Desea corte y peinado o solamente corte de cabello?" – Preguntó una de las asistentes de Yumichikka, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Sui estuvo tentada de pedir un corte pero lo pensó un poco.

– "Solo peinado, por favor" – buscando la foto del vestido en su móvil – "Éste es el vestido".

– "¡Oh! Es precioso" – La muchacha llamó a Yumichikka para pedirle consejo. Él observó a Sui y luego la foto del vestido y una vez más mandó a llamar al equipo completo. Sui jamás imaginó que un vestido de _Dignity_ podría despertar tanto alboroto. Recordó además que ya se lo había puesto una vez y aunque era muy bonito no ameritaba arreglarse tanto. Después de salir del salón de belleza fueron a la mansión Shihôn: el jardín estaba bellamente decorado y varios meseros y meseras terminaban de acomodar las cosas en el gran salón, también ambientado para la ocasión. Yoruichi lucía feliz, la noticia del embarazo la tenía rebosante de alegría, todo lo opuesto a Sui.

– "Sui, ayúdame con el cierre del vestido" – Pidió Yoruichi, Sui corrió a ayudarla. Yoruichi se contempló de cuerpo entero en el gran espejo de su habitación – "Senjumaru es una gran diseñadora, no hay duda, Sui ponte tu vestido, muero por ver cómo te queda" – Sui dudó un poco, jamás se vería tan espléndida como su jefa o… sacudió la cabeza, no estaba ahí para divertirse, sino para verificar que todo salga bien. Sintió las manos de Yoruichi sobre sus mejillas – "Sui, estás preciosa" – Sui se giró para caminar hasta quedar frente al gran espejo, se desconoció así misma, con el maquillaje y ese peinado el vestido parecía otro muy distinto al que lució en el _baby shower_ de Rukia. Yoruichi se apresuró a colocarle un collar de diamantes.

– "N–no es necesario, Yoruichi–sama" – Yoruichi pasó por alto su pedido y abrochó el collar.

– "Es perfecto" – Abriendo nuevamente el joyero para sacar los pendientes y dárselos a Sui – "Es una noche especial, así que no lo arruines, Sui".

– "¡Hola, nee–sama!" – Un muchacho de tez morena, curioso color de cabellos y vivaces ojos entró en la habitación y corrió a abrazar a Yoruichi.

– "Yuushiro" – Yoruichi revolvió los cabellos del muchacho para luego tomarlo de los hombros y alejarlo un poco para observarlo mejor – "Te has vuelto un chico apuesto, seguro andas rompiendo corazones".

– "¡Claro que no nee–sama!" – Notando a la otra joven que se encontraba en la habitación – "¡MIFENG!" – Gritó quedándose boquiabierto. A Sui le saltó una venita en la frente.

– "¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que mi nombre es SUI!".

– "Diculpa, M… digo Sui–san" – Yuushiro hizo una reverencia, lo que casi le ocasiona un ataque a Sui.

– "N–no era para tanto, por favor, enderécese Yuushiro–sama, alguien podría verlo y..."

– "Tranquila Sui" – Yoruichi se acercó a estirar las mejillas de su hermano menor – "Nadie va a regañarte, esos tiempos van a ser historia".

– "¿Por qué dices eso, nee–sama?" – Preguntó Yuushiro con inocencia. Sui palideció y miró suplicante a Yoruichi.

– "Muy pronto lo sabrás, en la familia Shihôn las cosas van a empezar a cambiar" – Acomodándole la corbata a su hermanito y arreglándole el cabello – "Pero hoy es tu día, así que disfrútalo".

Cuando los tres llegaron al gran salón todo quedó en silencio, incluso la orquesta dejó de tocar. Sui se escabulló por los balcones que daban al jardín, el clima era frío así que todos los invitados se encontraban en el gran salón recibiendo entre aplausos a la líder de la familia Shihôn y al protagonista del evento, Shihôn Yuushiro, que estaba cumpliendo 18 años. El evento estaba perfectamente organizado y prácticamente todos los invitados habían llegado. Se sintió más que complacida al notar que los demás Feng estaban estratégicamente colocados a lo largo del salón, confundiéndose entre los invitados. No es que los atentados fueron frecuentes, pero nunca estaba demás tomar algunas precauciones. La cena transcurrió sin ningún incidente. Sui se limitó a comer algunos bocadillos mientras intentaba pasar desapercibida, saliendo de rato en rato al balcón. Cuando la orquesta empezó a entonar el vals el lugar se llenó de aplausos, Yoruichi iniciaba el baile con su Yuushiro. Pronto varias parejas inundaron la pista de baile. El móvil de Sui vibró.

– "¿Y éste milagro? Creía que habías muerto, querido" – Dijo Sui a modo de saludo en un perfecto chino, todo estaba saliendo tan bien que su estado de ánimo era excelente.

– "Esperaba que me llamaras, querida, pero ya sé que no soy tan importante" – Respondió el interlocutor, también en un impecable chino, siguiéndole la corriente.

– "No, no lo eres, por cierto, ¿En dónde te encuentras ahora?"

– "Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo, Sui" – La voz de Ggio se tornó seria.

– "Hay problemas, ¿Verdad?" – Sui lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que él deseaba decirle algo, pero no podía – "Tu jefe nunca dejará de ser un patán".

– "Ojalá se tratara sólo de eso… Sui ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace unas semanas, en Kyoto?"

– "Sí, lo tendré presente, por cierto…" – Sui sintió una presencia a su lado y al girarse palideció.

– "Vaya, incluso puedes lucir así de bien, Shaolin" – Un hombre de oscuros cabellos se plantó frente a ella, su voz se oyó arrogante y su mirada era tan penetrante que le quitó el habla.

– "¿Sui? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Aló?" – Sui se limitó a colgar su móvil.

– "Debiste continuar, es divertido oírte hablar en chino" – Acercándose lo suficiente para susurrarle prácticamente al oído – "Me trae viejos recuerdos, ya sabes" – Notando lo callada que estaba, lo que empezaba a fastidiarle – "¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres hablar conmigo?" – Sujetándola por el brazo.

– "Si Ud. lo ordena Cang Du–sama, lo haré" – Sui inclinó la cabeza, intentando hacer una reverencia. Su voz era apenas audible, pero muy fría, como si estuviera vacía.

– "Así está mejor" – Cang Du aflojó su agarre, pero no la soltó – "¿Qué debería ordenarte ahora?".

– "¡Sui–san!" – El dueño del cumpleaños se acercó a ellos corriendo, reconoció de inmediato al hombre que estaba junto a la asistente de su querida hermana – "¡Primo Cang Du! Creí que estabas en Korea, que bueno que pudiste venir, ¿A que mi fiesta está súper genial?" – Yuushiro sonreía, ajeno a todo.

– "Yuushiro, te dije que no corras de esa forma" – Yoruichi se acercó algo malhumorada, supo de la llegada de Cang Du por uno de los mayordomos – "Buenas noches, primo" – Saludó con cortesía.

– "Sui–san, baila conmigo, ¿Si?" – Rogó Yuushiro, sus ojos notaron que Cang Du la tenía sujeta del brazo – "¡Por favor!" – Cang Du no tuvo más opción que soltarla. Sui aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía Yuushiro y ambos caminaron hacia la pista de baile.

– "Déjala en paz" – Yoruichi fue directa con su primo, a sus oídos habían llegado algunos rumores y a ella no le gustaba irse con rodeos.

– "No sé de qué hablas, prima" – Respondió con descaro, Cang Du.

– "Ya me enteré que estás entrando al negocio, te sugiero que busques asistentes en otro lado" – Yoruichi tomó una copa de vino de la bandeja de uno de los meseros que pasó cerca de ellos – "Los Feng están reservados sólo para la rama principal de la familia".

– "Los Feng sirven a los Shihôn gracias a los Luisenbarn, al parecer lo olvidaste, prima" – Caminando para entrar de nuevo al salón – "Nos vemos, Yoruichi–sama" – Pronunciando éstas últimas palabras con mucho desprecio antes de perderse entre los invitados de la fiesta.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Tras despedir a su abuelo en el aeropuerto y asegurarle que todo estaría bien le pidió a Renji que lo llevara al dúplex. Le había prometido a Sui que hablaría con Ginrei pero con el repentino viaje no fue necesario. Después de una rápida ducha escogió un traje negro y tras darle algunas indicaciones a su asistente partió rumbo a la fiesta en la mansión Shihôn. Le gustaba conducir cada vez que podía. Además su asistente tenía tantas tareas que con un poco de suerte terminaría en la madrugada. Estacionó el coche en el lugar que le indicó el recepcionista ubicado en la entrada de la mansión. Le bastó dar dos pasos dentro de la mansión para notar que todo estaba perfectamente organizado. Ahora entendía porque Sui parecía tan atareada y cansada. Organizar un evento de tal magnitud exige bastante esfuerzo. Tomó su lugar junto a Ukitake y Kyoraku. Ambos estaban bien acompañados. Ukitake les presentó a Unohana Retsu, dueña de la cadena de clínicas _Maison de Santé_ , y Kyoraku a Rangiku Matsumoto, diseñadora de modas y dueña del ateleir _Le Mode_. Una orquesta amenizaba con música suave hasta que todo quedó en silencio. Las miradas se dirigieron a la entrada, la jefa de familia Shihôn iba acompañada del homenajeado. Luego de unas breves palabras el lugar de llenó de aplausos y todos empezaron a cenar.

– "¿Vieron a la joven que iba de blanco detrás de Yoruichi?" – Preguntó Kyoraku.

– "Yo no vi nada" – Respondió Ukitake – "¿Y tú Retsu?" – La mujer negó con la cabeza.

– "Byakuya, tu si la viste, ¿Verdad? Era muy guapa, como una misteriosa dama de blanco" – Preguntó un esperanzado Kyoraku al ver que todos negaban con la cabeza.

– "Lo siento, Syunsui, yo tampoco vi nada" – Negó Byakuya.

– "Kyoraku, deja de andar de viejo verde con las jovencitas y disfruta de mi compañía" – Dijo en tono burlón Rangiku mientras levantaba una mano para pedirle al mozo que les traiga más vino. El grupo empezó a hablar de cosas triviales, como se estilaba en ese tipo de eventos sociales. Byakuya seguía atentamente con la mirada a la "misteriosa dama de blanco" como la había bautizado Kyoraku. Claro que la había visto, si no fuera por el vestido de seda que se balanceaba graciosamente acompañando sus pasos habría dudado un poco, pero al verla escabullirse tratando de pasar desapercibida para tomar un lugar estratégico supo que era ella, Sui, su esposa. Pronto los mozos retiraron los platos para dejar botellas de whisky y vinos de colección en cada mesa mientras Shihôn Yuushiro abría el baile con su hermana mayor. Notó que Sui desapareció y buscó alrededor. No daba señales de estar cerca. Tomó una copa de vino y bebió un par de sorbos. Pronto varias parejas se dirigían a la pista de baile. Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba solo en su mesa. Entre los invitados logró reconocer a la nieta de Yamamoto Genryusai, una adolescente hiperactiva quien entre curiosos pasos de baile y brincos se las agregó para aparecer frente a él y no le quedó más remedio que bailar con ella. Yachiru era un buen partido además de ser guapa, pero su carácter infantil y mandón y el hecho que apenas estaba en plena hormonal adolescencia eran suficientes para espantar a alguien como él que bordeaba los treinta, sin embargo tampoco iba a dejarla ahí y hacerle un desplante. Le hizo dar un par de giros mientras se movían alrededor del salón cuando Sui volvió a su campo visual. Solo que estaba vez no estaba sola. Había un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros muy cerca de ella, incluso le susurró algo al oído, " _demasiado cerca_ " pensó mientras Yachiru le reclamaba por perder el ritmo, se disculpó e intentó continuar pero volvió a desconcentrarse al ver claramente que el aquel hombre sujetaba a Sui del brazo y ella no parecía impedírselo.

– "Bya–kun, ¿Te sientes mal?" – La joven de rosa intentó llamar su atención – "Tienes el ceño fruncido y tu mirada da miedo" – comentó intentando hacer una imitación suya con tan malos resultados que hasta daba risa, lástima que él no tenía ganas de reírse.

– "La pieza ya terminó, la acompañaré a su mesa"– Byakuya le ofreció el brazo con elegancia y la escoltó hasta dejarla en la mesa de Yamamoto a quien saludó respetuosamente. Podría aprovechar para quedarse a conversar de algunos asuntos pero no era capaz de concentrarse, buscó a Sui con la mirada pero no la encontró. Resignado volvió a su mesa, Ukitake bebía una copa de vino.

– "Bailar con la nieta del dueño de Seretei Corp. buena estrategia" – Bromeó Ukitake mientras le alcanzaba una copa de vino.

– "Yachiru–chan será un buen partido, en unos diez años, tal vez" – Respondió Byakuya, sentándose al lado de Ukitake – "¿Y Unohana–san?".

– "Salió un momento a hacer una llamada" – Ukitake sonreía feliz, Kyoraku y Rangiku causaban furor en la pista de baile – "Esperaba que tu prometida te acompañara esta noche".

– "Yo también" – Byakuya volvió a revisar el lugar con la mirada buscando a Sui y la encontró bailando con Yuushiro – "Pero ella tenía algunas cosas que hacer, ya habrá otra oportunidad, Ukitake–san" – Poniéndose de pie – "Acabo de recordar que yo también tengo que hacer una llamada" – La melodía terminó y vio que Sui volvía a escabullirse por una de las puertas que daban al jardín. Le costó mucho disimular tranquilidad y no apurar sus pasos. Saludó con cortesía a varios invitados que se cruzó en el camino hasta que finalmente dio con la puerta por la que Sui había salido. Afuera hacía frío. Aunque el jardín estaba bellamente iluminado y se habían colocado plantas ornamentales era de esperarse que por el clima los invitados prefirieran permanecer dentro de la mansión. A pesar de ello fue capaz de percibir una ligera fragancia de cerezos en el ambiente y la siguió. Encontró a Sui contemplando pensativa el estanque con peces koi.

– "¡Kuchiki–sama!" – Sui se giró sorprendida al ver su reflejo aparecer junto al suyo en el estanque.

– "Buenas noches, Sui" – Respondió él, examinándola con la mirada. Si de lejos lucía llamativa, de cerca se veía tan hermosa que hasta le quitaba la respiración. Incluso más bella que el día en que se presentaron en la playa, meses atrás. Intentó tomarle de la mano pero ella lo esquivó y lo miró confundida. Intentó de nuevo pero ocurrió lo mismo. La imagen de aquel hombre sujetando a Sui del brazo y susurrándole al oído vino a su mente. De pronto se sintió enfadado. ¿Acaso no podía tocar a su esposa?

– "Debo volver al baile" – Se excusó Sui pero cuando pasó a su lado él la sujetó por la cintura. Sui se sobresaltó como el día en que la acompañó a comprar un bolso.

– "¿Tanto te molesta mi compañía?" – Le susurró al oído. Sui intentó apartarlo con sus manos pero él la sujetó con más fuerza y la acercó a su cuerpo, aunque era delgada las curvas que resaltaban dibujadas por ese vestido parecían amoldarse al suyo. Sui abrió la boca seguramente para protestar pero él se adelantó y la calló con un beso, solo que esta vez no eran esos besos fugaces que le robaba de vez en cuando, fue un beso intenso, invasivo, reclamando algo… inicialmente ella intentó resistirse, pero súbitamente se quedó inmóvil, incluso sus manos dejaron de intentar alejarlo, Byakuya se detuvo, desconcertado.

– "Ya terminó, Kuchiki–sama" – La voz de Sui sonó vacía, carente de sentimientos, al igual que su mirada. Byakuya se quedó perplejo… ¿Tanto le había disgustado? Por inercia la soltó.

– "Sui, yo…".

– "No vuelva a hacerlo, Kuchiki–sama" – Sui se alejó de él con pasos rápidos, prácticamente corriendo. Byakuya no supo cómo interpretar aquello. Una extraña, molesta y dolorosa sensación lo invadió y solo pudo verla entrar de nuevo en la mansión Shihôn y perderse entre los invitados.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Tenía algo de tiempo libre así que encendí la laptop y empecé a escribir lol**

 **Haibara20:** Chan chan chan channnn, el embarazo de Yoruichi es de verdad, aunque no lo crean :P Y Sui no será despedida, aunque parezca extraño :3 Cang Du no solo es calculador y manipulador, haces bien con creer que da miedo… chan chan chan channnnn ¿Qué nombre le ponemos a la hija de Ichigo y Rukia? Yo estaba pensando en Senna (de Memories of Nobody) besitos de chocolate para ti, domo arigatou!

 **Frany H Q :** ¿Puedes creer que no tenía idea de lo que era un _spin off_? Tuve que googlearlo XD lo pensaré :3 Ichigo no se desmayó :P ¿Recuerdas que te pedí que le dieras una oportunidad a Soujun? No es malo, solo actúa por razones que cree correctas aunque no estén del todo bien, hablando de apocalipsis zombie, hay un anime de zombies esta temporada, voy a tratar de verlo y te cuento ;) ¿Qué tal el capítulo de hoy? Espero que colme tus expectativas, quería darle un poco más de intensidad pero mejor me la guardo para más adelante, buhahaha ¿Byakuya celoso? Jejejeje tal vez solo un poquito jijijijij por cierto a la próxima en lugar de galletas de animalitos te enviaré caramelitos :P thanks a lot!

 **Puercopink:** Gome! Quería poner a los miembros del Vander Reich y de la guardia del rey (escuadrón 0), porque algunos me parecen muy lindos, no tienes que leerte el manga desde el principio, búscalos por wiki jijijiji eres la segunda que pide más ShiYori… me lo pensaré jejejeje muchas gracias por la review :D

 **¿Qué les pareció el cumple de Yuushiro? ¿Imaginaron que las cosas terminarían así? ¿Y ahora que creen que pasará? Chan chan chan channnnn**

 **:P**

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **Subido 18 de Julio del 2016, desde algún lugar de Venus, extrañando los rayos del sol**

 **:P**


	8. Visitante Inesperado

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales pero me divierto escribiéndolas jijijiji XD**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

La fiesta terminó prácticamente al día siguiente. Los últimos invitados se marcharon más animados de la cuenta por lo que algunos de los Feng asumieron la labor de choferes para garantizar la seguridad. Haciendo un análisis general, podía afirmar que había sido un éxito y eso la tenía muy complacida. Estaba con su ropa de oficina mientras supervisaba el retiro de la decoración y el reacomodamiento de los muebles de la mansión Shihôn. Se preparó otra taza de café para mantenerse caliente y espantar el sueño, no tenía ganas de descansar hasta que todo estuviera terminado.

– ¿Me parece o no has dormido nada, Sui? – Yoruichi apareció bostezando en la cocina y tomó la taza de café que Sui acababa de servirse – Es casi mediodía.

– Yoruichi–sama, puedo prepararle otro café, si desea – Ofreció Sui pero Yoruichi ya bebía el aromático café.

– ¡Delicioso! Tienes que decirme cuál es tu secreto, el café que preparas es de primera – Comentó muy complacida.

– Le pedí a la cocinera que preparara algo ligero para el almuerzo, espero que no le moleste, Yoruichi–sama – Sui se sirvió otra taza de café.

– No te preocupes, lo más probable es que los demás no despierten hasta la tarde y salgan a cenar fuera, no es que la familia sea muy unida – Yoruichi dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa de diario que había en la cocina. Un breve silencio se estableció entre ellas. Yoruichi sabía que Sui estaba pasando mucho estrés últimamente, y se sentía algo culpable por ello – Sui, con respecto al emb…

– ¡Nee–sama! – Yuushiro entró gritando, rompiendo la tranquilidad que reinaba en la cocina en esos momentos, al parecer huía de alguien.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Yuushiro? – Preguntó Yoruichi, alarmada. Su hermano menor se había puesto detrás de Sui en un vano intento de ocultarse.

– ¡No dejes que lo tiren a la calle, nee–sama! – Suplicó Yuushiro. Las puertas de la cocina se abrieron y un mayordomo, dos sirvientes y una mujer mayor de aspecto temible hicieron su ingreso.

– Disculpe la interrupción, Yoruichi–sama – Dijo a modo de saludo la mujer mayor y junto con los recién llegados hizo una venia.

– ¿Qué es todo este alboroto, Ichinose–san? – La voz de Yoruichi se tornó muy seria, si bien la señora Ichinose era la tutora de Yuushiro, no le agradaba la idea de que alguien le hiciera daño a su hermano menor.

– Yuushiro–sama debe ir mañana a pasar unos días con sus abuelos, como ya sabrá, Yoruichi–sama – La mujer habló también con mucha seriedad – Pero el joven Yuushiro al parecer ha olvidado que la señora Shihôn tiene cierta aversión por cierta especie de animales, y no solo eso, se tomó la libertad de recoger un callejero en lugar de buscar uno con pedigreé y... – La tensión del ambiente fue interrumpido por un "miau" proveniente del interior de la chamarra de Yuushiro, quien no tuvo más remedio que abrirla para mostrar un pequeño gatito negro.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Haibara20, Black Angel N, anime love_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

No pegó un ojo en toda la noche. Incluso fue a la oficina al día siguiente aun cuando no estaba obligado a hacerlo. Necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada porque de lo contrario continuaría dándoles vueltas a lo que sucedió la noche anterior. "No otra vez", pensó mientras la imagen de Sui con ese hombre sujetándole del brazo volvió a cruzar por su mente. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a terminar de revisar los contratos que Renji redactara durante la noche. Su aletargado asistente cruzó la puerta de la oficina con dos vasos de café. Renji lucía muy cansado.

– Abarai – Dijo secamente.

– Dígame, Kuchiki–sama – Renji dejó un vaso de café cerca de Byakuya.

– Puedes tomarte la tarde libre.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó un desconcertado Renji.

– Terminaré pronto y me iré al dojo – Bebiendo un sorbo de café, "Muy amargo", pensó – No es necesario que te quedes, ve a descansar.

– M–muchas gracias, Kuchiki–sama – Renji hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Estaba exhausto, prácticamente no había dormido para terminar los documentos que le pidió Byakuya y cuando estaba por irse a casa a descansar Byakuya apareció en la oficina y empezó a trabajar.

Byakuya terminó de beber aquel café y tras apagar la portátil y guardarla bajó al estacionamiento, manejó hasta el dojo, como era de esperarse ni Ukitake ni Kyoraku estaban entrenando esa tarde. No tardó en encontrar un contrincante, pero él mismo fue consciente de que su mente estaba desorganiza y confusa. Frustración. Esa era la palabra que podía describir con gran aproximación como se sentía en ese momento. Pasó por un restaurante italiano antes de volver al dúplex, pero apenas y comió. Y al volver al dúplex la realidad lo golpeó. Sui no había vuelto, y no volvió en toda la noche. Era la primera vez desde que empezaron a vivir juntos que ella se ausentaba dos noches seguidas sin avisar o decir algo, su viaje a Korea no contaba porque fue algo relacionado al trabajo, le había llamado un par de veces pero fue enviado directamente al buzón de voz. La mañana del domingo no pintaba bien para él. En cierto modo se había hecho a la idea de encontrar a Sui en la cocina preparando el desayuno o entretenida en la lavandería o entrando a hurtadillas después de haber salido a correr. Bajar a la sala y encontrar todo en silencio, tal como el día anterior le recordó algo que odiaba: Soledad. Se cambió y pasó por una cafetería cercana que conocía bastante bien para luego conducir hasta la zona este, visitar a Rukia y la bebé seguramente le ayudarían a despejar la mente.

– Qué bueno que viniste, ni–sama – Saludó Rukia muy animada – Estábamos pensando en salir a desayunar y dar un paseo, hoy el clima no está tan frío – Notando que Byakuya entraba solo – ¿Sui no vino contigo?

– Ella está algo cansada, la fiesta de los Shihôn la agotó – Respondió Byakuya, deseando que al menos algo de eso sea cierto.

– ¡Oh, es verdad! La fiesta fue un éxito, lo vi en las páginas sociales de las revistas – Rukia empezó a subir las escaleras – Lástima que no vi ninguna foto tuya con Sui.

– Aún queremos mantener nuestra relación en secreto – Se apresuró a responder Byakuya, entraron en la habitación en donde Ichigo jugaba con Senna.

– Buenos días, Byakuya.

– Buen día, Kurosaki.

– ¿Ichigo, puedes ir a preparar el coche? Yo cambiaré a Senna – Pidió Rukia. Ichigo le dio un beso antes de salir de la habitación – Ni–sama, ¿Podrías cargar a Senna un momento? Voy a elegir algo para ponerle, nos regalaron muchos vestiditos en el baby shower – Byakuya sostuvo a la bebé y no pareció molestarle que la pequeña tirara un poco de su cabello, sonrió al verla sonreír, los ojos de la pequeña eran miel, igual a los de su padre, solo su cabello era oscuro, "Ya casi no tiene nada de Kuchiki", pensó. El sonido de un "clic" le hizo desviar la mirada, Rukia acababa de tomarle una foto con su móvil – Disculpa, ni–sama, pero no pude evitarlo, se veían tan tiernos – Rukia sonrió y le alcanzó su móvil para mostrarle la fotografía mientras se ponía a cambiar a su bebé. Byakuya se entretuvo pasando las fotos que Rukia tenía en su móvil, como era de esperarse, la gran mayoría eran de la bebé haciendo alguna gracia o con alguno de sus padres – Ichigo me sugirió que eligiéramos algunas fotos para ponerlas sobre aquel estante, con las otras fotos, pero yo creo que sería mejor que fuéramos con un fotógrafo profesional.

– Tal vez deberían esperar a que Senna crezca un poco más – Los ojos de Byakuya se abrieron más de la cuenta al llegar a cierta foto – ¿Cuándo tomaste está foto? – Rukia levantó su mirada y sonrió al ver la fotografía que había captado el interés de su primo.

– Fue unos días antes de la boda, quedé para almorzar con Sui y al terminar salimos a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, noté que ella se quedó un buen rato mirando una tienda de vestidos de novia así que entramos para que se probara algunos.

– ¿En serio? – Byakuya volvió a contemplar aquella fotografía. Sui llevaba un vestido de novia y un velo, pero su expresión era de sorpresa, seguramente por la repentina decisión de Rukia de tomarle la foto. Luego de unos segundos se apresuró a enviarla a su móvil.

– ¿Qué haces, ni–sama? – Rukia intentó recuperar su móvil pero Byakuya se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos, Senna hizo un amago de llanto y Rukia la tomó en brazos – Ni–sama, es de mala suerte ver el vestido de la novia antes dela boda.

– Sui ya es mi esposa – Respondió Byakuya, buscando animadamente alguna otra foto de Sui en el móvil de Rukia.

– Le prometí a Sui que no te la mostraría – Se defendió Rukia.

– No le diré nada, lo prometo – Byakuya le devolvió el móvil a Rukia. Tal vez solo se estaba imaginando cosas, tal vez solo necesitaba hablar con Sui.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Despertó con un terrible dolor de espalda. Miró alrededor y entonces recordó que después del incidente con la señora Ichinose almorzaron y luego fueron al aeropuerto a despedir a Yuushiro, iría por unos días a visitar a sus abuelos antes de volver a Francia, un maullido seguido de unas pequeñas pisadas a la altura de su abdomen le recordó un detalle más: ella se haría cargo de Kuro hasta que Yuushiro regresara. Contempló al pequeño gatito quien volvió a maullar nuevamente, aún estaba oscuro, tratando de ignorar el molesto dolor de espalda, producto de dormir en un incómodo sillón en la habitación de Yoruichi, se puso de pie, ordenó sus cosas y bajó a la cocina, el gatito bebió algo de leche antes de quedarse dormido y ella lo acomodó en un pequeño maletín y caminó hasta el coche. Tuvo problemas para encenderlo, quiso atribuirlo al hecho de haberlo dejado estacionado sin usarlo por un par de días, manejó hasta su departamento, necesitaba unos días de paz, pero cuando estaba por bajar de coche golpeó sutilmente su frente contra el timón… había dejado las llaves de su departamento en el dúplex. Miró su reloj de pulsera, no eran ni las ocho de la mañana. Kuro salió del maletín y caminó hasta quedar en su regazo, observándola con curiosidad. "Ya lo sé, soy una tonta", le susurró ella, mientras empezaba a acariciarle.

Aun cuando todo lo relacionado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yuushiro fue portada en las páginas sociales de las revistas domingueras, donde los periodistas se desvivían en halagos por el éxito del evento, ella no se sentía feliz. Es más, aquella fiesta solo le había dejado una desagradable sensación. "Estúpido pasado", pensó antes de acomodar a Kuro nuevamente en el maletín que traía en el asiento del copiloto y poner el coche en marcha, tenía que ir al dúplex, no sin antes hacer algunas paradas en el camino. Se detuvo en una veterinaria que encontró abierta, revisaron al gatito, lo desparasitaron y le pusieron algunas vacunas, luego compró algo de comida para gato, un arenero, un plato y un cepillo, sin embargo Kuro no parecía muy contento. "Las vacunas son por tu bien y el de Yuushiro, además no creo que te hallan dolido tanto", comentó mientras volvía a poner el coche en marcha.

Cuando llegó al dúplex éste se encontraba vacío, y se sintió secretamente aliviada por ello. Pasó por la cocina para prepararse algo caliente, el clima no estaba tan frío pero al parecer el pasar las dos últimas noches sin descansar apropiadamente le estaba pasando factura. Kuro se paseó por toda la sala, incluso estuvo a punto de tirar un par de adornos al suelo, pero al ser pequeño no tenía la suficiente fuerza y Sui pudo ponerlos en su lugar a tiempo. Mientras recogía el pequeño desorden una extraña idea cruzó por su mente: Aquel dúplex era muy espacioso, y tenía dos habitaciones más una de servicio… Si Byakuya vivía solo ¿Para qué necesitaba un lugar tan grande? ¿Acaso no podía simplemente vivir con los demás Kuchiki?

El recuerdo de una foto de Byakuya con una hermosa joven de oscura cabellera y deslumbrantes ojos cruzó por su mente. Era obvio, él no podía vivir con los demás Kuchiki, aunque perteneciera a aquella infernal familia, habían sucedido demasiadas cosas y probablemente él los odiara como lo odiarían ellos a él cuando recibiera la herencia de Kuchiki Ginrei. "Le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas, no es algo que debería preocuparme", tomó a Kuro y el resto de sus cosas y subió a su habitación.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Byakuya volvió casi al anochecer. Pasar tiempo con Rukia y su familia le ayudó un poco a despejar la mente. Al abrir la puerta del dúplex encontró todo sumido en oscuridad y silencio, "No otra vez", pensó por un momento en salir y conducir hasta el departamento de Sui pero desistió, ya había invadido demasiado su espacio, tal vez ella necesitaba algo de tiempo y si era así, él se lo daría. Algo desanimado se dirigió al estudio, podría avanzar un poco con el trabajo del día siguiente, revisó su email y leyó algo de información que un contacto en Korea le había enviado. Cuando terminó eran más de las diez, el frío se acentuó, reclinó el respaldar de la silla todo lo que se podía para luego enderezarse y tomar su móvil para ir a su habitación. Se quedó algunos segundos contemplando la imagen que había puesto como protector de pantalla, Sui se veía hermosa con el vestido de novia.

Súbitamente dejo de ver la pantalla de su móvil, le pareció oír pasos lo cual le extrañó pues se suponía que se encontraba solo. Algo alarmado salió del estudio. El lugar estaba en silencio y a oscuras, excepto por el estudio y la cocina… caminó hasta la cocina, él no recordaba haber dejado esa luz encendida, pero la cocina estaba vacía, entonces lentamente subió las escaleras y pudo ver una delgada línea de luz por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Sui. "Está en casa", caminó hasta quedar frente a la puerta pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar se detuvo, había decidido respetar su espacio y darle tiempo, así que retrocedió unos pasos y se fue a su habitación, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, se sentía tranquilo y extrañamente feliz, estornudó un par de veces, pero le restó importancia, un resfriado no alteraría su buen humor.

A la mañana siguiente despertó al oír el taconeo de Sui antes de bajar al primer nivel y salir a su trabajo. A los pocos minutos él hacía lo mismo, pero esta vez encontró su desayuno servido y el tenue y casi imperceptible aroma a cerezos que solía dejar Sui a su paso. Estaba saboreando el momento cuando la puerta se abrió. Renji había llegado, después de intercambiar saludos y leerle la agenda del día mientras terminaba su desayuno salieron rumbo a la oficina. Byakuya volvió a estornudar nuevamente.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Sui apuró el trabajo lo más que pudo. Había ocasiones en que el trabajo se convertía en un medio para evitar situaciones o temas que no quería tocar, y en esos momentos era más que necesario. No sólo tenía que lidiar con Yoruichi y el adefesio de Urahara, estaba la extraña advertencia de Ggio y…

– ¿Cómo van los informes? – Yoruichi se puso de pie para mirar por la ventana.

– Ya están terminados, los enviaré a imprimir, Yoruichi–sama.

– ¿Las coordinaciones para la reunión con los inversionistas ingleses?

– Todo está según lo acordado, me encargué de ello personalmente, Yoruichi–sama. Y con respecto a la visita al atelier _Le Mode_ , no olvide que será mañana a las 3 de la tarde.

– Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Sui – Yoruichi se acercó a su asistente – Kisuke vendrá por mí, así que si deseas, puedes irte a casa, seguro que quieres ir a verificar que Kuro no halla destrozado tus muebles – Lanzando una risita burlona.

– No lo hará, no se preocupe por eso, Yoruichi–sama.

– ¿Estás segura, Sui?

– Sí – "porque no está en mi departamento, así que no puede arruinar nada mío" pensó Sui mientras acomodaba las hojas que acababa de imprimir para entregárselas a Yoruichi y salir de la oficina. Un poco de libertad no era precisamente lo que necesitaba, pero considerando que aún no eran las cuatro era poco probable que Byakuya estuviera en el dúplex. Llegó y encontró el lugar muy limpio. Recordó que eso sucedía al menos dos o tres veces por semana, seguramente había personal de limpieza que se encargaba de hacerlo algunas mañanas aprovechando que no había nadie en casa. Subió a su habitación y encontró a Kuro trepado en las cortinas y varios de los pocos objetos que tenía sobre la mesa de noche tirados en el piso – Vaya que eres un gatito travieso – Sujetando a Kuro para alejarlo de las cortinas – Tal vez necesitas que te cepille un poco.

El gatito protestó al principio, pero terminó rindiéndose. Sui podía ser bastante obstinada y perseverante, incluso un gato temperamental no podría con su genio. Después de "domesticar" al gatito le dio algunos juguetes, se recostó un momento y se quedó dormida. Una verde colina con muchas y coloridas flores con una suave melodía de piano invadió sus sueños, de pronto se vio a sí misma de pequeña corriendo feliz en medio de aquella colina hasta que un muchacho de oscura cabellera la detuvo… abrió los ojos sobresaltada, oyó suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación, estaba oscureciendo. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. No después de un sueño así. Kuro se desperezó al verla sobresaltarse y la observó fijamente. Los golpes cesaron y oyó unos pasos alejarse. "Byakuya", susurró, acunó a Kuro en sus brazos y se hizo un ovillo con las mantas.

A la mañana siguiente despertó temprano, aprovechó para sacar a Kuro a pasear por las áreas comunes del edificio, ese día no estaba de humor para ir a correr. Volvió para preparar el desayuno, subió a cambiarse y dejó al gatito encerrado en su habitación. Mientras encendía el coche se preguntaba qué haría Yoruichi con la noticia de su embarazo, los días pasaban y tarde o temprano empezaría a hacerse más que evidente. Sin embargo, Yoruichi no abordó el tema en toda la mañana, almorzaron con los dueños de una cadena de tiendas por departamento que parecía interesado en la última colección de Senjumaru, pero su propuesta de bajar los costos para que los diseños se hicieran accesibles a todo el público pareció disgustarle a Yoruichi, quien se despidió amablemente antes de salir del restaurante. Solo Sui fue capaz de darse cuenta que Yoruichi apenas había probado la comida y que se tambaleaba un poco mientras abandonaban el lugar.

– ¿Necesita que le compre algunos remedios? – Sui encendió el coche no sin antes alcanzarle un frasco de sales aromáticas a Yoruichi.

– No estoy enferma, gracias – Yoruichi inhaló un poco de aquel frasco pero no pareció agradarle el aroma – Solo son náuseas, ya pasarán, mejor vamos al atelier de Rangiku, conversar con ella mejorará mi estado, estoy segura.

– Yoruichi–sama… A veces quisiera saber lo que está pensando – Sui empezó a conducir. El coche de Yoruichi tenía lunas polarizadas, así que no tenía que preocuparse por alguna mirada indiscreta.

– Me extraña que lo digas, la mayor parte del tiempo eres tú quien sabe lo que pienso y hasta te anticipas a mis decisiones, a veces creo que lees mi mente – Yoruichi soltó una risita – Lo lamento, pero lo tradicional no me va bien, estoy segura de que ya sabes lo que pienso hacer, Mifeng.

– Comprendo – La mirada de Sui entristeció.

– No pongas esa cara, Sui, los Shihôn no son tan tradicionales como los Hirako o los Kuchiki – Sui palideció, pero Yoruichi no lo notó – Hablando de Kuchikis, me acabo de enterar que el hijo de Soujun está comprometido, no sé si lo recuerdas, vino con su asistente a la reunión en la reunión de Seretei Corp. hace unos meses, es un tipo alto, bien parecido pero poco conversador. Varias le tenían puesto el ojo, así que ahora están apostando sobre quien será la misteriosa prometida, al parecer es extranjera – Sui estacionó el coche frente a una farmacia – ¿Qué pasa, Sui? Te dije que no necesito ningún remedio.

– Disculpe, Yoruichi–sama, creo que compraré unos remedios para la migraña, no me tardo – Sui hizo una reverencia y a pasos rápidos entró en la farmacia. ¿De dónde sacaban información todas esas aristócratas? Sabía que tenía que seguir escuchando para estar preparada para futuras situaciones pero su miedo pudo más. El hecho de que su compromiso o matrimonio se hicieran públicos no estaba en sus planes, eso no podía pasar. No había muchas personas en la farmacia así que volvió al coche y continuaron su camino. Yoruichi empezó a preguntarle sobre el gatito de Yuushiro y Sui se sintió más aliviada por ello. La reunión en el atelier fue cordial, Rangiku era algo excéntrica pero se llevaba bien con su jefa, hubo un momento de tensión cuando Rangiku comentó el repentino éxito de Senjumaru en Korea y el aporte de insumos que Yoruichi le había proporcionado, pero lo superaron rápidamente con las propuestas que habían preparado. Sui dejó a Yoruichi en su casa para luego tomar un taxi a la oficina, tenía algunos pendientes del día anterior y aunque estaba preocupada por Kuro no podía volver sin terminarlos.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Byakuya estornudó otra vez. Algo había despertado su usualmente controlada rinitis alérgica. Renji estaba alarmado. Pidió que limpiaran a fondo el dúplex, el coche e incluso la oficina, pero los síntomas, lejos de aliviarse, empeoraban, así que no tuvo más remedio que comprarle algo de medicina. Para el final del día Renji llevó a su congestionado jefe hasta el dúplex. Después de algunas indicaciones Renji se marchó y Byakuya subió al dúplex, su padre no había dejado de llamarlo desde el día de la fiesta. No le sorprendió encontrar todo a oscuras y en silencio, pero sabía que Sui estaba allí, su coche estaba en el estacionamiento. Encendió las luces y subió las escaleras dispuesto a tocar la puerta cuando vio a Sui en el pasillo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Byakuya notó que Sui estaba a la defensiva, y temió que se echara a correr para encerrarse en su habitación, pero no pasó, ella no era tan inmadura e infantil.

– Buenas noches, Kuchiki–sama – Saludó haciendo una reverencia.

– Buenas noches – Byakuya tuvo que recordarse que aunque era joven, Sui no era como las demás mujeres que había conocido – Quiero hablar contigo, Sui.

– Lo escucho, Kuchiki–sama – Sui sintió extraña aquella situación, pero no quería dejar al futuro heredero de los Kuchiki como un tonto, tal vez había alguna explicación para un comentario tan absurdo.

– Ehmmm… no – Byakuya entró en la cuenta de que acababa de decir algo ridículo, pues de hecho ya estaban hablando – Quise decir si podíamos ir a la sala o al estudio a conversar – Sui miró de reojo la puerta de su habitación, no había podido cerrarla por completo, pero se vería raro si la cerraba en esos momentos, así que se limitó a seguir a Byakuya, hasta el estudio – Por favor, siéntate – Pidió él, ella dudó pero finalmente se sentó – Mi padre no ha dejado de llamarme desde la fiesta de los Shihôn, parece que está inquieto porque no fuimos juntos – Byakuya permaneció de pie, a unos pasos de Sui.

– Acordamos que no le diríamos a nadie acerca de este matrimonio – Sui levantó la mirada para encarar a Byakuya.

– Soujun no sabe nada, solo cree que estamos comprometidos – Se defendió Byakuya – Pero él desea que la noticia se haga pública.

– Eso no estaba en el acuerdo – Sui se puso de pie, solo entonces pudo percatarse de lo alto que era Byakuya, como en las otras ocasiones siempre llevaba zapatos de tacón aquella diferencia no era tan notoria.

– Lo sé, no te estoy pidiendo que hagamos lo que Soujun quiere – Byakuya estuvo a punto de colocar sus manos en los hombros de Sui para hacer que se siente de nuevo, pero se detuvo, quedando de pie, frente a ella – Mi padre quiere que cenemos hoy, entenderé si no quieres ir, le diré que tienes muchas ocupaciones o que aún estás en el trabajo.

– Iré – Sui retrocedió un par de pasos, por alguna inexplicable razón la cercanía de Byakuya empezaba a inquietarle un poco – ¿A qué restaurante iremos?

– A uno de comida china, mi padre preguntó cuál era tu comida preferida y fue lo único que se me ocurrió – Byakuya notó que Sui seguía retrocediendo.

– No se preocupe, comida china, creo que estaré lista en unos minutos – Sui caminó hasta la puerta pero cuando estaba por dar unos pasos en el corredor sintió la cálida mano de Byakuya tomar la suya y se volvió a verlo, confundida.

– Lo lamento – Byakuya soltó a Sui – Hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde el día de la fiesta – Notando que tenía toda la atención de la joven – Sui, cuando dijiste que no volviera a hacerlo, ¿Te referías a tocarte o al beso? – Un repentino tono rojo coloreó las mejillas de Sui quien se apresuró a bajar la mirada. Aquella simple reacción no pasó desapercibida para Byakuya, acababa de ver algo "normal" en Sui. Un maullido rompió la curiosa escena, un pequeño gatito negro entraba por puerta recién abierta. Los ojos de Byakuya pasaron de observar a Sui a escudriñar al felino, antes de estornudar tres veces seguidas.

– ¡Kuro, como llegaste hasta aquí! – Sui se apresuró a tomarlo en sus brazos – Disculpe, Kuchiki–sama, sé que debí pedirle permiso antes de traerlo, solo se quedará unos días – Al notar que Byakuya volvía a estornudar una idea cruzó su mente – ¿Ud. es alérgico a los gatos? – Byakuya intentó responder pero otro estornudo lo interrumpió – En verdad lo siento, no lo sabía… creo que iré unos días a mi departam…

– El gato puede quedarse, solo procura que no salga de tu habitación – Se apresuró a intervenir Byakuya, aquel visitante inesperado en cierto modo había aliviado la tensión del ambiente, además no quería que Sui se fuera.

– P–pero…

– No te preocupes, Abarai ya me compró medicinas – Lanzando un vistazo al reloj de pared del estudio – Tenemos que darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde a la cena con Soujun.

– Tiene razón – Sui hizo una reverencia dispuesta a salir del estudio, Kuro volvió a maullar, parecía inquieto y fastidiado porque ella lo sostenía con demasiada fuerza.

– Shaolin, aún no respondiste la pregunta – Byakuya sintió que era un buen momento para disipar ciertas dudas. Sui agradeció no estar frente a él, de lo contrario habría visto lo avergonzada que estaba. No había sido el enérgico abrazo o el efusivo beso sino las circunstancias en las que ocurrió todo lo que habían hecho que recordara cosas que no quería.

– Estaba muy tensa por todos los preparativos de la fiesta, así que no recuerdo haberle dicho algo así, Kuchiki–sama – Sui decidó ir por la tangente, solo deseaba dejar ese tema cerrado.

– Comprendo – Byakuya sabía bien que Sui estaba eludiendo algo, pero prefirió no presionarla.

– Bueno, entonces voy a cambiarme – Sui se alejó a pasos rápidos, Byakuya pudo oír un par de maullidos antes de que volviera el silencio al primer piso del dúplex. Sonrió para luego intentar frenar un estornudo, sin mucho éxito. Salió del estudio para cambiarse para la cena con su padre, Sui era humana, después de todo, y también tenía secretos que ahora le daban demasiada curiosidad, pero por ahora se sentía más aliviado, "Hubiera sido difícil no tocarla, ni siquiera con los labios".

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Siento la demora :3 pero bueno, como siempre empezar a agradecer a:**

 **Haibara20:** Yo también creo que Yuushiro es kawai, Cang Du tiene sus cosillas ahí pero aún falta un poco para contarlas, pero seguirá causando problemas porque así es él jejejeje se viene algo inesperado con Yoruichi, pero hasta ahora trae con los nervios de punta a la pobre Sui, por cierto, al final me quedé con el nombre de "Senna", pero gracias por tu otra propuesta, nos estamos leyendo :3

 **Black Angel N:** Yo soy ShiYorista a morir así que es inevitable que se cuelen en mis fics, aunque sea un poquito jijijiji Yo también compadezco a Renji, pero ni modo, es su trabajo :P Byakuya al final no se animó a averiguar más de la conversación de Sui, pero cuando perfeccione su forma de hablar Chino se dará tremenda sorpresa muhahahaha "Mifeng" es algo así como "Abejita" en chino y así le decían a Sui cuando era niña, aunque ella odia que le digan así, pero volviendo al presente, SI la foto de Hisana, la llegada de Cang Du y el embarazo de Yoruichi traen terriblemente mal a Sui, y Bya–kun, está celoso lol no puedo darte más datos aún, pero paciencia, tus respuestas vendrán pronto, nos leemos ;)

 **Anime love:** ¿Cang Du da miedito? Eso quiere decir que lo ves exactamente como quería que lo vieran, hay mucho pasado allí pero todavía no es momento para eso, por cierto, yo también disfruto poniendo a Bya–kun celoso, así que le daré más en que pensar en el siguiente capítulo muhhahahaha las mudanzas son tediosas que bueno que terminaras :3 También soy fan de Urahara y Yoruichi, y de varias parejas ficticias de Bleach, no puedo negarlo, gracias por la review y hasta la próxima :D

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Le faltan más escenas de celos a la relación? ¿Alguien se encariñó con el gatito? ¿Y ahora que creen que pasará? Chan chan chan channnnn**

 **:P**

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **Subido 08 de Setiembre del 2016, desde algún lugar de Karakura, amanecemos con 8 grados, frío bbrrrffff**

 **PD: Yo también me he sentido algo triste, aunque ya no era tan asidua al manga como antes, saber que no habrá un volumen más me trajo nostalgia, creo que Kubo tuvo sus buenas razones para ese final, no me gustó ni me disgustó tampoco, después de todo, era la historia de Bleach hecha por Kubo Tite, gracias por 15 años de aventuras e inspiración para mis fics, bye bye Bleach**

 **:P**


	9. Melodía Olvidada

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales pero me divierto escribiéndolas jijijiji XD**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Kuchiki Soujun daba pequeños golpecitos con los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa. Había algo que no terminaba de gustarle, aparte que lo dejaran esperando, pero bueno, era a su hijo a quien esperaba así que se resignaría a eso pero trataría de descifrar que había detrás del repentino compromiso de su único hijo varón, y por lo tanto la única oportunidad por parte de su rama familiar de tentar a heredar la dirección de toda la familia Kuchiki, con una extraña sin ascendencia ni contactos de importancia y para variar asistente de otro líder de familia, Shihôn Yoruichi, ¿Acaso Byakuya lo hacía para fastidiar al resto de los Kuchiki? ¿Se estaría vengando por lo que pasó con Hisana? Soujun suspiró. No recordaba que Byakuya fuera tan rencoroso, aunque debía admitir que en los últimos meses Byakuya le estaba mostrando facetas que él desconocía… "Al menos aún no se han casado" susurró mientras bebía un sorbo del vino de colección que había pedido mientras esperaba. Levantó la mirada y vio a su hijo y su prometida caminando hacia la mesa, se saludaron como manda el protocolo y ordenaron. Se sorprendió gratamente al ver que su hijo conocía de la cocina china, pero su sorpresa fue reemplazada pronto: Feng era un apellido chino, así que probablemente Byakuya y su prometida ya habían comido en lugares similares antes. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de decepción.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Kuchiki–sama? ¿Acaso la comida no es de su agrado? – Comentó Sui y de inmediato la mirada de Byakuya se clavó acusadoramente sobre él.

– N–no, la comida está deliciosa – Se excusó rápidamente – Recordé algo que Ginrei me encomendó esta mañana – Una repentina y maliciosa idea vino a su mente – Se está rumorando que Barragan va a poner en venta sus acciones de la textilera, al parecer se va a invertir en el mercado europeo y necesita más capital – Un silencio se formó en la mesa. Soujun bebió de su copa con algo de soberbia, se supone que Sui debía saber todo lo relacionado con los Shihôn, pero parecía desconocer del tema.

– Sui se toma muy en serio su trabajo – Dijo Byakuya, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de su padre – No esperes que te revele ese tipo de información, si Ginrei–sama te encargó esa labor preocúpate en averiguarlo por tu cuenta – Soujun se aclaró la garganta.

– Comprendo, supongo que me excedí un poco, le pido las disculpas del caso, Feng–san – Levantó la mano para llamar a uno de los mozos – Oí que Ud. se encargó de seleccionar la música para la fiesta del menor de los Shihôn, así que a modo de reparación haré que toquen algunas de sus canciones favoritas, he oído que el pianista de este local es muy hábil.

– No se moleste, no es para tanto, Kuchiki–sama – Respondió Sui. Desde que llegaron pudo notar que mientras la gente departía había una agradable pero casi imperceptible música de fondo.

– Insisto – Le interrumpió Soujun. Sui de pronto supo de donde había sacado Byakuya lo terco y obstinado.

– Cualquier canción de Bethoven está bien – Dijo, para salir de aquel incómodo momento. El mozo se alejó y pronto su pedido fue magistralmente ejecutado. No hubo más momentos tensos en resto de la velada. Pero Soujun había dicho algo que la dejó picada. Sabía de buena fuente que Barragan se traía algo entre manos, pero le parecía imposible que se deshiciera tan fácilmente de sus acciones de la textilera, ahí había algo más y pronto lo descubriría.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Haibara20, Black Angel N, Frany Fanny Tsuki, Mik Cifer, anime love, lesliesuntax_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El rumor del que habló Kuchiki Soujun era cierto. O al menos eso indicaron sus fuentes. Apenas volvieron al dúplex se encerró en la habitación con Kuro y empezó a expandir su red de contactos, pero el eslabón más importante no contestaba sus llamadas. "Estúpido Ggio", pensó mientras rendida dejaba su móvil a un lado y se disponía a descansar, al menos quedaban un par de horas antes de que amaneciera. Aun cuando no tenía ánimos para salir a correr salió pues Kuro necesitaba estirar las patas, Yuushiro volvería en unos días y se llevaría a Kuro y ella se liberaría de esa responsabilidad. Volvió al dúplex a preparar un expreso fuerte pues el cansancio y el frío amenazaban con fastidiarle el día y no podía permitirse bostezar en medio de alguna reunión o frente a su jefa. Subió a darse una ducha rápida, dejó comida y agua para Kuro y salió. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Byakuya en la sala, terminando su desayuno.

– Buenos días, Kuchiki–sama – Como siempre, completó el saludo con una reverencia.

– Buen día, Sui – Byakuya se puso de pie, el aroma de cítricos y madera inundó la sala – Luces cansada, ¿Piensas ir manejando?

– Claro que no, pensaba tomar un taxi – Respondió Sui, un poco ofendida. Se había mirado al espejo mientras se peinaba y si bien se le habían marcado un poco unas ojeras no era para tanto.

– Yo te llevo, tengo una reunión con unos ejecutivos a tres calles de la compañía de los Shihôn – Byakuya se puso un abrigo y la esperó de pie a un lado de la puerta. La expresión de Sui era un poema. Luego de algunos segundos:

– No se preocupe, puedo irme en un taxi, Kuchiki–sama.

– Aún es temprano, nadie nos verá llegar juntos – A Byakuya empezaba a agotársele la paciencia – Puedo dejarte a dos calles, si eso te hace sentir más tranquila – Sui miró su reloj, sabía que Byakuya no bromeaba y no tenía tiempo para discusiones tontas, así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Como aún era temprano no había tráfico. Byakuya conocía bien ese lado de la ciudad y no tardó en encontrar una ruta que los llevaría en forma rápida – Sui, ¿En serio no sabías de los rumores sobre Barragan? – Dijo, para romper el silencio. Sui sintió sus mejillas arder. Byakuya había descubierto su secreto pero aun así la defendió de Soujun.

– Tenía cierta información, pero no era en relación con la textilera, no me pregunte más porque no puedo darle más detalles, Kuchiki–sama.

– Entiendo – Byakuya sonrió, entonces sus suposiciones sobre su esposa no estaban del todo equivocadas. El sonido de una melodía de piano interrumpió su momento feliz.

– Disculpe Kuchiki–sama, pero debo tomar la llamada, es importante – Comentó Sui tras ver la pantalla de su móvil. Byakuya solo pudo asentir pero estaba seguro que Sui ni lo miró, estaba muy concentrada, hablando en chino.

– "Te estuve llamando toda la madrugada" – Dijo, su voz era una mezcla de seriedad y enojo. No notó que Byakuya enarcó una ceja y presionó el timón del coche con más fuerza.

– "Yo también me alegro de oírte, querida" – Ggio se oía cansado pero no perdía su sentido del humor – "Es más, dejé que llamaras muchas veces por todos los días que ni te acordaste de mi".

– "¿Los rumores son ciertos?" – Sui necesitaba la información lo antes posible.

– "¿Rumores? Que va, aún estoy soltero y suelto en plaza, querida".

– "Si como no…" – Sui notó algo, seguramente Ggio no estaba en un lugar del todo seguro así que decidió seguirle el juego para obtener la información que necesita – "Entonces el anuncio de tu boda es falso, querido".

– "¿Boda? Ahh, bueno, no es mi boda, es la de alguien más… pero creo que el novio va a engañar a la novia, aunque ese no es mi problema, más bien debo decirte que no podré cumplir nuestra promesa, aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer por aquí, así que cuídate mucho, querida, no olvides lo que te dije cuando nos despedimos".

– "Comprendo, cuídate mucho tú también" – Sui colgó. Entonces la puesta en venta de las acciones de la textilera era cierta, pero se trataba de una trampa… ¿A quién iba a traicionar Barragan? A Yoruichi definitivamente no, pues de ser así ella hubiera sido la primera en enterarse del asunto. Iba tan concentrada que no notó que habían llegado al lugar acordado hasta que Byakuya se carraspeó aclarándose la garganta, un par de veces – Oh, gracias por traerme… – Sui entró en la cuenta que aún estaba hablando en chino así que hizo una pequeña venia y volvió a hablar en japonés – Disculpe, tengo algunas cosas en mente por el trabajo, gracias Kuchiki–sama – desabrochó el cinturón y cuando estaba a punto de bajar sintió que Byakuya le sujetaba del brazo, algo confundida se giró para encararlo pero lo siguiente que supo, y sintió, fueron los cálidos labios de Byakuya sobre los suyos. Fue uno de esos besos fugaces que él solía robarle de cuando en cuando solo que esta vez, por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, su corazón empezó a latir como loco.

– Nos vemos en la noche en el dúplex – Dijo Byakuya a modo de despedida antes de alejarse en su coche. Sui se echó a caminar a pasos presurosos pero se sentía inquiera, "Rayos, su voz se oyó extremadamente sensual" pensó antes de sacudir la cabeza, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, sin embargo, el recuerdo de aquel beso matutino volvía a su mente de rato en rato entorpeciendo su trabajo de toda la mañana.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Terrible. Aquel día había sido infernalmente terrible para el pelirrojo asistente del futuro líder de los Kuchiki. No solo estuvo toda la mañana aguantando el tremendo e inexplicable mal humor de su jefe, sino que para variar, Kuchiki Soujiro se había reportado enfermo y todas las responsabilidades fueron recargadas sobre un ya saturado de trabajo Byakuya empeorando aún más la situación.

– Abarai, te dije que necesito esos informes para hoy – Byakuya contempló a su confundido asistente quien pronto imprimió una serie de hojas para luego dejarlas en una ordenada pila sobre el escritorio de su jefe.

– Kuchiki–sama – Renji hizo una pausa pues la mirada asesina que acababa de darle su jefe le secó la garganta, pero finalmente se decidió a continuar – Me preguntaba si desea que ordene que le preparen algo en la cafetería o desea que le traiga algo de comer, son casi las cuatro de la tarde y aún no ha almorzado.

Byakuya enarcó una ceja y desvió la mirada hacia el reloj de pared. Lo que decía Renji era cierto. Y si él no había almorzado su ya extenuado asistente tampoco. Así que se decidió por lo primero. Mientras Renji bajaba a la cafetería él terminaría de revisar los informes, no podía creer que Soujiro sea tan desorganizado y confiado, los resúmenes que tenía estaban incompletos y… sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al leer la nota final del informe. Al parecer Soujiro había sido quien dio la alerta sobre la venta de acciones de la textilera de los Shihôn… pronto lamentó haber invocado a esa familia, pues los recuerdos de la conversación de SU esposa con un extraño en un chino mandarín informal propio de dos personas que se conocen demasiado y se tienen demasiada confianza le aturdieron. Era cierto que aún no dominaba el chino mandarín pero había logrado comprender parte de la conversación y lo que entendió no le agradó en lo absoluto. Estuvo tentado de marcarle a Sui pero desistió.

– ¿De dónde sacó Soujiro la información? – dijo en voz baja, más para sí mismo.

– ¿Pasó algo con Soujiro? – Soujun entró en la oficina de Byakuya sin anunciarse y pronto se arrepintió, la mirada de su hijo ese día realmente daba miedo.

– Está enfermo – Respondió Byakuya en tono cortante. Soujun dudó un momento pero finalmente se acercó al escritorio de su hijo y tomó asiento.

– Sobre lo que hablamos ayer en la cena, he investigado en la bolsa de valores y el precio por las acciones de la textilera llegarán a una oferta nada despreciable este fin de semana – Notó que Byakuya dejó de leer los documentos para mirarlo a los ojos, entonces decidió continuar – Ginrei quiere que yo me haga cargo de la transacción, si todo va bien, seremos socios mayoritarios en la textilera de los Shihôn, ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

– Ya somos socios de la textilera, aunque minoritarios – Respondió secamente Byakuya antes de volver a leer los documentos que le dejó Renji.

– Creo que debes reconsiderar la forma en que llevas la relación con tu prometida – Soujun finalmente se armó de valor y soltó lo que le atormentaba desde hace varios días.

– ¿Por qué Sui no es una _socialité_ heredera de alguna poderosa familia? – Byakuya hizo los documentos a un lado, resignado a tener aquella innecesaria conversación con su padre.

– Eso es un factor pero lo que más me preocupa es que la relación que ustedes tienen no es como las de las demás parejas, ¿Acaso Sui no puede renunciar a su…? – Soujun se quedó en silencio pues Byakuya se había puesto de pie intempestivamente.

– Eres el menos indicado para decirme como debo "llevar una relación", padre – Había un tono de desprecio en las últimas palabras – Tú no eres precisamente un buen ejemplo a seguir, tan solo recuerda como fue tu relación con mi madre – Byakuya caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió – Si me disculpas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Soujun palideció. Respiró hondo para recuperar la compostura y se puso de pie para salir de la oficina de su hijo, "Aún está resentido" pensó antes de retirarse.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Durmió como un tronco apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada. Tantos desvelos empezaban a cobrarle factura. Despertó temprano, como siempre, para sacar a pasear a Kuro quien había empezado a agarrarle gusto a treparse por las cortinas. Como ya era costumbre dejó el desayuno servido y salió rumbo a la oficina. Después de la fiesta de Yuushiro, Kisuke se había ofrecido a llevar a Yoruichi la mayor parte del tiempo así que tenía tiempo para avanzar en el trabajo, claro que ver a Kisuke merodeando por la oficina le ponía los nervios de punta y le irritaba a niveles exasperantes pero procuraba manejarlo, los demás desconocían del embarazo de Yoruichi, aunque no podrían seguirlo ocultando por mucho tiempo.

– Así que ya tienes novio – Comentó Yoruichi.

– ¿Perdón? – Respondió Sui, sorprendida y contrariada.

– No creas que no he notado que últimamente estás más pendiente del móvil y ayer tenías unas ojeras más pronunciadas de los normal, además como que te veo suspirar bastante, así que quiero que me lo presentes lo antes posible, Sui, conociéndote debe ser un tipo de otro mundo – Yoruichi nunca perdía el sentido del humor.

– Se equivoca Yoruichi–sama – Sui se sintió algo ofendida – Hay unos asuntos que estoy investigando y si no duermo bien y suspiro es por cierta noticia que puede poner en riesgo su puesto como líder de la familia Shihôn, no piense cosas que no son por favor.

– Como digas – Yoruichi se llevó instintivamente una mano al vientre – Me enteré que Hirako se casó con Hiyori, como había anunciado hace un tiempo en la reunión en la compañía de Ukitake, su familia hizo público su desahucio y ha quedado fuera de la línea familiar sucesoria.

– Podría lamentarlo algún día – Sui decidió retomar su trabajo en la portátil.

– Lo dudo, hay cosas que ni todo el dinero del mundo puede comprar, espero que algún lo entiendas, Sui – Yoruichi sonrió y se puso de pie – Voy a mi oficina, avísame cuando tengamos que salir a visitar la fábrica de pasamanería.

"Se mejor que nadie de lo que está hablando" pensó Sui mientras trataba de hacer a un lado algunos recuerdos de su infancia que vinieron a su mente. Le costó un poco retomar las actividades de la oficina, la visita a la fábrica de pasamanería fue más breve de lo programado así que adelantaron la reunión con los miembros del sindicato de la textilera y almorzaron en un restaurante del extremo este de la ciudad. La agenda de la tarde fue tranquila así que pudo volver temprano al dúplex, después de cepillar a Kuro, revisar su email, acomodar un poco su habitación pensó en salir de compras y preparar la cena cuando la melodía de un piano llamó su atención, buscó el móvil en su bolso y se sorprendió al ver el número, era del área de vigilancia de su departamento:

– ¿Aló?

– Feng–san, disculpe el atrevimiento, pero hace una semana llegó un paquete para Ud. y estuvimos llamando al anexo de su departamento y como no contestaba…

– Disculpe, he estado de viaje y luego ocupada con el trabajo, pasaré por portería en un rato, gracias.

– Como diga.

Se llevó una mano a la frente después de colgar. Seguramente además del misterioso paquete se habrían acumulado los recibos de los servicios y otros. Aunque los pagaba por banca móvil había olvidado que los recibos y la correspondencia seguían llegando a su antiguo departamento. Buscó las llaves en los cajones de su velador, puso a Kuro en un bolso de transporte para gatos y subió a su coche. Mientras conducía no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia. Su departamento quedaba en un barrio residencial de clase media, pero le fascinó en cuanto lo vio, la idea de iniciar una vida independiente con el trabajo que siempre había soñado le hizo valorar mucho aquel pequeño departamento. Pasó por portería a recoger el paquete y después subió a su departamento: todo estaba tal como lo había dejado, excepto por la delgada capa de polvo que se había posado en sus pocos muebles, Kuro empezó a explorar el lugar, bastante entretenido, Sui revisó los sobres, la mayoría eran recibos, publicidad de tiendas y bancos, un par de cartas de personas que conocía en China que se apresuró a guardar en su bolso y luego estaba aquel paquete, le giró para buscar alguna etiqueta y al encontrarla supo lo que había en la caja sin necesidad de abrirla. El paquete venía de Korea, era de la tienda _Dignity_ , lo que indicaba que Senjumaru había cumplido la promesa de enviarle algún otro vestido. Limpió un poco el departamento y decidió dejar el paquete allí, recogió a Kuro y en el trayecto de vuelta al dúplex hizo una breve parada para comer algo. Al llegar le extrañó un poco encontrar todo en silencio, era bastante tarde y Byakuya aún no había vuelto, por un momento la idea de llamarlo para preguntar si todo estaba bien cruzó por su mente, pero solo por un momento, él era un Kuchiki, sabía mejor que nadie como cuidarse. Así que subió con Kuro y se encerró en su habitación.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

\- A las 10 am tenemos la invitación a la presentación de la nueva campaña de invierno del _atelier_ de Matsumoto, habrá un pequeño cocktail y a las 3pm está programada la videoconferencia con los representantes de la Compañía _Baikal_ , de Rusia, y a las 7pm la cena con Ukitake para concretar los detalles de la campaña de publicidad para la temporada de primavera.

\- Y yo que pensé que hoy sería un día tranquilo – Se quejó Yoruichi mientras tomaba un infusión de manzanilla con pocas ganas – Sui, ¿No estás muy simple hoy? Se supone que iremos a un lanzamiento con desfile de modas y cocktail incluido.

\- Soy su asistente, no necesito resaltar, Yoruichi-sama – Sui llevaba un pantalón de vestir color negro, una blusa blanca manga larga y un _must_ gris.

\- Como digas – Yoruichi pareció resignada – Aprovechemos el tiempo y revisemos los puntos de interés con los representantes de _Baikal_.

El _Atelier_ de Rangiku Matsumoto resplandeció ese día. El lanzamiento de su nueva colección de invierno fue todo un éxito, a Sui no le extrañó que la mayoría de los invitados al evento fueran hombres, pues ya eran muy conocidos los vínculos de amistad que tenía la dueña y organizadora del evento. Además, Sui disfrutaba ese tipo de eventos porque podía pasar desapercibida. El foco de atención siempre eran los miembros de la aristocracia y sus acompañantes que hacían gala de sus mejoras prendas y joyas. Sin embargo sintió que algo faltaba. Hicieron una parada para almorzar aunque Yoruichi apenas y probó bocado, las dichosas náuseas de nuevo. Volvieron a la oficina para preparar la videoconferencia con los rusos, faltaban pocos minutos para empezar cuando las puertas se abrieron y un invitado ingresó sin ser anunciado:

\- ¡Hermana! – Un animado Yuushiro corrió a los brazos de Yoruichi – Te extrañé mucho.

\- Volviste pronto, creí que te quedarías más tiempo en casa de los abuelos – Yoruichi revolvió los cabellos de su hermano menor.

\- La verdad volvía apenas pude, los abuelos son muy estrictos y nada divertidos – Yuushiro dejó de abrazar a su hermano y sonrió al ver a Sui - ¡Mifeng!

\- Mi nombre es Sui, ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? – Sui esquivó ágilmente el intento de abrazo de Yuushiro.

\- Disculpa, Sui – Yuushiro rascó nerviosamente la parte posterior de su cabeza - ¿Se ha portado bien Kuro?

\- Sí, he procurado disciplinarlo un poco, además ya me encargué de sus vacunas – Sui se sentía satisfecha con los cuidados que le dio al gatito.

\- Sigues siendo igual de sorprendente, Mifeng – Dijo Yuushiro, sin notar la exagerada forma en que Sui enarcó una ceja – Hermana deja que mi chofer nos lleve al departamento de Sui, muero de ganas de ver a Kuro – Sui palideció de pronto… Kuro no estaba en su departamento, sino en el dúplex de Byakuya.

\- Lo siento Yuushiro, tendrás que esperar – Las palabras de Yoruichi aliviaron a Sui – Estamos a punto de empezar una videoconferencia con los representantes de _Baikal_ y necesito a Sui conmigo.

\- Pero hermanita… - Yuushiro hizo un puchero.

\- Llevaré a Kuro a la mansión de los Shihôn antes de la cena con Ukitake-sama, lo prometo, Yuushiro – Se apresuró a ofrecer Sui.

\- ¿Y si me quedo hasta que terminen la videoconferencia? – Insistió Yuushiro.

\- Yuushiro, ve a casa a descansar, has tenido un viaje muy largo, además Sui ya se ofreció a llevar a Kuro, así que ve y quédate tranquilo – Yoruichi prácticamente echó a su hermano menor de su oficina. Algo que desconcertó a Sui, Yoruichi defendía mucho a Yuushiro pues él era un muchacho sensible y juguetón y eso molestaba a los más antiguos miembros de los Shihôn, pero en esta ocasión, por obvias razones, estaba completamente de acuerdo con su jefa. La videoconferencia se prolongó más de lo planeado. Los rusos no daban su brazo a torcer pero tampoco querían perder las negociaciones y finalmente llegaron a un punto muerto y decidieron realizar otra reunión la semana entrante – Se hace tarde para la cena con Ukitake – Yoruichi miró su reloj, lucía realmente cansada – Sui ve por Kuro, le pediré a alguno de los choferes que me lleve al restaurante, le explicaré a Yuushiro que le llevaré a Kuro después de la cena.

\- Pero Yoruichi-sama…

\- Estaré bien, aprovecharé a descansar un poco antes de salir, mejor tu apresúrate o no llegaras a tiempo para la cena, hoy realmente necesito que estés allí, Sui.

\- Como ordene, Yoruichi-sama – Sui tomó su bolso y bajó al estacionamiento. El coche le dio algunos problemas pero finalmente encendió. Tuvo que hacer varios desvíos para esquivar el tráfico. Mientras manejaba hizo un repaso mental sobre los puntos a tratar en la cena con Ukitake, por alguna inexplicable razón recordó la última vez que tuvieron una cena con Ukitake y su asistente, Shiba Kaien, cuando el esperpento de Urahara Kisuke se apareció sin ser invitado y su asistente hizo un bochornoso espectáculo con el ahora desheredado Hirako Shinji… recordó la conversación con Shiba:

– " _¿Y cómo van las cosas con los Shihôn?" – Le preguntó Kaien, tratando de iniciar conversación y así intentar que Sui dejara de mirar con ojos de asesino en serie a Urahara que estaba tomando a Yoruichi de la mano a vista y paciencia de todos._

– " _Todo bien" – Sui probó un par de bocados de la lasaña pero dadas las circunstancias era incapaz de disfrutar el sabor._

– " _Supe que los Kuchiki están interesados en las textileras de Osaka" – Kaien procuró entretenerla un poco más._

– " _La presencia de Kuchiki Soujun–sama en la última reunión fue simplemente para ponerse al día en la situación financiera de las textileras de Osaka, los Kuchiki son accionistas minoritarios desde hace un par de años, supuse que ya lo sabía, Shiba–san" – Sui bebió un poco de agua. Tenía que admitir que Kaien era todo cortesía._

– " _Eso ya la sabemos todos los que nos consideramos buenos asistentes para nuestros jefes" – Kaien dibujó una de sus habituales sonrisas – "A lo que yo quería llegar era a otro punto, no sé si me entiende, Sui–san"._

– " _Eso no va a ocurrir" – Sui decidió comer un poco más y resignarse, de rato en rato Yoruichi y Kisuke se susurraban cosas al oído y no se soltaron de la mano en ningún momento, Yoruichi apenas y hablaba con Ukitake – "Los Shihôn no están interesados en venderle a los Kuchiki ni a nadie"._

– " _Pero hay rumores acerca de…" – La conversación fue interrumpida por la abrupta llegada de dos personas discutiendo._

Sui frenó abruptamente. La venta de acciones de Barragan eran una trampa, una muy elaborada trampa para los Kuchiki. Una serie de bocinazos de los coches que iban tras suyo le quitó solemnidad a su reciente descubrimiento. Respiró hondo y volvió a conducir. Llegó al dúplex, se arregló un poco el cabello que traía bastante desordenado mientras se preguntaba por enésima vez porque rayos no se lo había cortado todavía. Capturó a Kuro para colocarlo en el bolso de transporte gatuno, recogió las pocas pertenencias del gato y bajó las escaleras. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Byakuya recostado en el sofá de la sala. Había estado tan concentrada en sus cosas que no lo había oído llegar. Dudó unos segundos antes de continuar su camino. Byakuya parecía dormido. Parecía pues apenas dio un par de pasos lo oyó estornudar y luego sentarse en el sofá, para contemplarla:

\- Buenas noches Sui, ¿Vas a alguna parte? – El futuro heredero de los Kuchiki se veía muy cansado.

\- Tenemos una cena de negocios con Ukitake-sama, además Yuushiro-sama volvió y me pidió que le llevara a Kuro… - Sui no estaba segura de decirle a Byakuya sobre la jugada de Barragan.

\- Comprendo, pediré algo para cenar – Byakuya intentó disimular otro estornudo sin mucho éxito.

\- Kuchiki –sama… - Sui sabía que apenas tenía tiempo para llegar a la cena pero por alguna razón sus pies se resistían a moverse.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayuda con las cosas? – Ofreció Byakuya antes de estornudar una vez más.

\- No, yo me encargo del gato – Finalmente los pies de Sui decidieron obedecer y caminó hacia la puerta.

\- Maneja con cuidado – Dijo Byakuya, a modo de despedida. Aun cuando estaba de espaldas frente a la puerta Sui sabía que Byakuya estaba de pie, observándola – Kuchiki-sama – Girando lentamente para encararlo – Creo que invertir en las acciones de Barragan-sama no es una buena idea, deberían reconsiderarlo – Byakuya la miró confundido.

\- Sui, ¿Por qué crees eso?

\- Por favor reconsidérelo – Sui hizo una venia y salió a pasos presurosos. El camino al restaurante de comida italiana, el preferido de Ukitake, se le hizo largo, como era de esperarse, llegó algo tarde, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Yuushiro esperándola en la entrada.

\- ¡Mifeng! – Saludó y recibió de buena gana el bolso en el que llevaba a Kuro – No podía esperar a verte, te ves muy bien, seguro Mifeng te cuidó con mucho cariño – Habló con el gatito.

\- Yuushiro, ¿Qué…?

\- Yoruichi me contó lo de la reunión con los rusos, así que decidí venir a cenar con ustedes y recoger a Kuro personalmente – Yuushiro se veía feliz.

\- Comprendo, será mejor que entre, Yoruichi debe estar esperando.

\- Esperáme, Mifeng – Yuushiro llamó a su chofer para que llevara a Kuro y sus cosas al coche de los Shihôn y entró con Sui al restaurante – No vas a creer quien vino a visitarme a la mansión, estuvo allí justo cuando Yoruichi comentó que se encontrarían aquí en el restaurante y se animó a venir a cenar con nosotros también – Sui no estaba segura de quien podría ser, pues Yuushiro tenía varios amigos en Japón, pero su pregunta fue respondida antes de ser formulada: en la mesa en donde se encontraban Yoruichi, Ukitake y su asistente, también se encontraba Cang Du.

\- Vaya que pocos modales, ¿No se supone que los asistentes deben llegar antes que sus jefes? - Comentó con exagerado sarcasmo Cang Du mientras Sui saludaba a los presentes.

\- Pido las disculpas del caso, no volverá a repetirse.

\- No tienes que disculparte, Sui, después de todo esto dejó de ser una cena de negocios – Ukitake, tan conciliador como siempre.

\- Soy yo quien debe pedir disculpas por eso, Ukitake – Dijo Yoruichi – Ven Sui, siéntate a mi lado.

\- Yo quería sentarme contigo, hermana – Protestó Yuushiro.

\- Yuushiro, tú siéntate con nuestro primo, después de todo fuiste tú quien lo invitó después de invitarte tú mismo – Todo indicaba que a Yoruichi no le agradaba la presencia de Cang Du.

\- Ahhh… los hermanos, no puedes estar con ellos pero si se van lejos los echas de menos – Comentó Kaien, de inmediato Cang Du le lanzó una mirada severa.

\- Tienes razón Kaien – Ukitake levantó una mano para llamar al mozo – Bueno, ordenemos, que hoy tenemos muchas razones para celebrar.

\- ¿A qué debemos tanto entusiasmo, Ukitake? – Preguntó Yoruichi mientras el mozo tomaba los pedidos.

\- Querida Yoruichi, pronto pasaré oficialmente a la fila de casados – Ukitake sonrió animadamente – Ayer Unohana Retsu y yo nos comprometimos - Las felicitaciones de todos los que se encontraban en la mesa no tardaron en llegar.

\- Creo que una ocasión tan especial merece algo aún más especial para hacerlo memorable – Cang Du pasó de felicitar a Ukitake a mirar fijamente a Sui – Shaolin, ¿Por qué no tocas algo para Ukitake-sama? Parece que hoy no hay ningún pianista en el restaurante – Sui palideció, pero no bajó la mirada.

\- Lo siento Cang Du-sama, Ukitake-sama, hace mucho que no toco – Respondió haciendo una venia.

\- Pero tú eres muy buena tocando, Mifeng, toca, por favor – Rogó Yuushiro, al parecer ajeno a la guerra de miradas que se libraba entre Yoruichi y Cag Du.

\- Yo opino igual que Yuushiro, Shaolin, ¿Nos harías el honor de tocar el piano? – Las palabras de Cang Du parecían más una orden que un pedido. Sui cerró los ojos para analizar mejor la situación. Tenía que mantener la calma y velar por la tranquilidad de Yoruichi.

\- ¿Está bien si toco solo una pieza pequeña, Yoruichi-sama? – Preguntó. Yoruichi se le quedó viendo un momento y entendió, Sui prefería obedecer una orden suya antes que una orden de su odioso primo Cang Du.

\- Puedes hacerlo, Sui – Sui se puso de pie apenas oyó las palabras de su jefa y luego de hacer una elegante venia a los presentes se acercó al jefe de servicio del restaurante. Un par de meseros la guiaron hasta el piano que pasaba desapercibido pese a encontrarse en una zona privilegiada de aquel restaurante. La música de fondo se detuvo pero las personas continuaban en sus mesas, conversando, al parecer no habían notado que se encontraba sentada frente al piano. A Sui no le gustaba resaltar, prefería pasar desapercibida, por lo que no disfrutaba para nada los momentos como esos. Presionó algunas teclas y comprobó lo bien que sonaban, era un buen piano. Respiró hondo, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Si mal no recordaba la última vez que tocó fue en el cumpleaños de la abuela de Ggio, él estuvo rogándole toda una semana hasta que finalmente la convenció de tocar, pero ya habían pasado varios meses desde entonces. Sus manos se posaron sobre aquellas teclas y empezaron a moverse evocando una melodía olvidada, que arrastró recuerdos de sus días de infancia, cuando oía a su abuela tocar el piano de los Shihôn, su abuela era una mujer excepcional, casi no había nada que no fuera capaz de hacer, "Si pudiera verla de nuevo", falló un par de notas pero continúo tocando, si su abuela estuviera allí seguramente le habría regañado, ella fue la que le inculcó el dar todo al hacer las cosas, a no conformarse con resultados a medias, a buscar la perfección, "Que equivocada estabas, abuela", a medida que tocaba sentía como si se sumergiera en un profundo océano, incapaz de huir, un día lluvioso vino a su mente, uno de los tantos días en que recorrió las solitarias veredas llevando flores para la tumba de su abuela, la borrosa imagen de un muchacho de cabellos oscuros la abrumó y la música se detuvo.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Ohayo! O debería decir "Oyasumi" bueno, eso depende en que país estén, si están como yo, esperando el FS de la copa NHK de Skating el horario es relativo, muero por saber cuantos puntos conseguirá Yuzuru Hanyu (me he vuelto su fan kyaaaa) Ejem, pido disculpas por la demora, han ocurrido algunos cambios en mi vida y además esta el trabajo, la familia, etc etc etc y tal vez esto les parezca raro pero empecé a escribir el capitulo pensando en ponerle "Reunión Familiar II" cuando leo la reseña del fanfiction y veo que había puesto que el cap se llamaría "Melodía Olvidada" y tuve que reescribirlo de nuevo, sucede hasta en las mejores familias jejejejeje**

 **Haciendo eso a un lado, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Extrañarán a Kuro tanto como yo? ¿Byakuya le hará caso a Sui y le dirá a Soujun que no compre las acciones de Barragan? ¿Se imaginaban que Sui pudiera tocar el piano? Yo si, jijijijij ¿Y ahora que creen que pasará? Chan chan chan channnnn**

 **:P**

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **Subido 25 de Noviembre del 2016, desde algún lugar de Hogwarts, en mi ciudad nos saltamos la primavera y nos fuimos directo al verano, es culpa del fenómeno del niño**

 **:P**


	10. Reunión Familiar II

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales pero me divierto escribiéndolas jijijiji XD**

 **Saludos para Alrak990,** ciertamente Sui tenía que ser una mujer culta pero no necesariamente para convertirse en la asistente de Yoruichi **:P; Black Angel N,** y Sui utilizará el vestido para…lee el cap XD Yoruichi será la última en enterarse del matri de Sui y acertaste, tanto Sui como Byakuya tienen un triste pasado que se sabrá más adelante **, MikCifer,** ¿A que mi vesion de Bya–kun celoso es kawai? Gracias por el review **:D ; Haibara20,** las intenciones de Barragan son simplemente hacer el mal muhahaha Cang Du tiene otras razones pero apoya a su padre, Ggio y Sui chan chan chan channnnn estas cerca **; Suzuki,** gracias por el review y me alegra que te gusten mis fics **:3**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El ánimo de Sui se mantuvo apagado el fin de semana. Su rostro lucía inexpresivo y ni siquiera mostró esa habitual resistencia ni se negó a salir a cenar con él, claro que apenas intercambiaron dos palabras y casi ni probó bocado lo que empezaba a preocupar a Byakuya. Ella no era precisamente muy expresiva y él últimamente tenía cada vez más ocupaciones y era muy poco el tiempo que tenían para interactuar, y el hecho de que Sui se mostrara más indiferente que nunca con una mirada vacía y sin brillo le hacían sentir agobiado. "Sus ojos se ven como el cielo nublado" pensó mientras bebía café. Allí estaban, un domingo por la mañana, sentados en sepulcral silencio, desayunando en el comedor de diario.

– ¿Extrañas al gato? – Byakuya se armó de valor y soltó la pregunta. Lo único que lograba asociar al repentino aplanamiento anímico de su esposa era la partida del pequeño felino.

– ¿Perdón? – Sui dejó de mirar algún punto en la pared, como si recién notara que Byakuya estaba sentado a su lado.

– Desde que devolviste al gato pareces… – Hizo una breve pausa, como meditando cual era la palabra precisa para describir la situación – Desanimada.

– ¿Eh? – Sui mostró una expresión tan inocente que Byakuya se lamentó por no tener el móvil a la mano y tomarle una foto, era la primera vez que veía a Sui con aspecto vulnerable. Sui pareció darse cuenta de la profundidad con que estaba siendo escudriñada por Byakuya y cambió su expresión a una neutral – Kuro le pertenece a Yuushiro–sama, solo lo cuidaba por encargo, no creo estar en condiciones de cuidar una mascota ni una planta ni niñ… – Hizo una pausa abruptamente, ¿Por qué rayos la idea de cuidar niños vino a su mente? Y ¿Por qué poder desconocido y misterioso estaba hablando de eso con Kuchiki Byakuya, el futuro líder de la familia Kuchiki?

– Comprendo – Byakuya no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa antes de beber otro sorbo de café – ¿Te parece si vamos a visitar a Rukia y Senna?

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Haibara20, Black Angel N, Mik Cifer, Suzuki y Alrak990_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

La residencia de los Kurosaki se sentía cálida pese al frío que anunciaba la pronta llegada del invierno. Senna pronto cumpliría 2 meses, el tiempo sí que pasaba rápido.

– Me alegra que vinieras – Rukia arrullaba a su pequeña – Como últimamente ni–sama venía solo empezaba a creer que se habían peleado.

– He tenido mucho trabajo – Se excusó Sui. La bebé se le quedó viendo y estiró una manito para sujetar uno de los mechones de su largo cabello, apenas logró su cometido lanzó una risa muy animada. Rukia sonrió.

– Hizo lo mismo con ni–sama la última vez que nos visitó – Poniendo más atención en el aspecto de Sui – Tu cabello es muy largo, no lo había notado porque usualmente lo sujetas o traes trenzas.

– Llevo algún tiempo pensando en cortarlo – Sui levantó los hombros, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

– ¿Cuál es el chisme que las tiene tan entretenidas? – Ichigo y Byakuya entraron en la habitación trayendo bebidas y un biberón para la bebé.

– Ichigo no estamos chismeando – Protestó Rukia – Sui me comentaba que quería cortarse el cabello.

– No creo que debas hacerlo – Byakuya le entregó una taza de té a Sui y sentó a su lado – Me gusta que lo lleves largo – Acomodando un mechón de Sui quién se giró a verlo desconcertada – Me parece que te lo dije antes.

– ¿En serio? Ni–sama, yo creí que te gustaban las mujeres que llevan el cabello corto – Rukia recibió la taza de té que acababa de entregarle Ichigo mientras él cargaba a la bebé para darle el biberón.

– Me gusta Sui con su cabello largo – Respondió Byakuya, Sui bajo la mirada, sentía sus mejillas ardiendo así que se apresuró a beber algo del té – Por lo que veo Kurosaki es un buen "niñero".

– Claro que sí, todo por mi princesa – Dijo Ichigo, el comentario de Byakuya no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, y al igual que él, sentía que lo mejor era cambiar el tema de conversación. Empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales y entonces el cumpleaños de patriarca de los Kuchiki vino a colación. Se estaba preparando una gran fiesta que sería el evento del año. Estaban planeando almorzar fuera pero la bebé se durmió así que los hombres bajaron a esperar el delivery.

– Sui, ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – Rukia esperó a quedarse a solas con Sui para buscar algo en su móvil. A Sui le extrañó un poco tanto misterio.

– Si es algo que están dentro de mis posibilidades supongo que podría hacerlo – Respondió, un repentino escalofrío le recorrió, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento.

– Ésta eres tú, ¿Verdad? – Rukia le mostró un video en su móvil, pero Sui no necesitaba verlo, apenas oyó la música supo lo que había pasado: alguien había grabado su forzada interpretación en el restaurante italiano, el día de la cena con Ukitake.

– Si – Respondió, no muy animada.

– ¡Eres increíble, Sui! – Los ojos de Rukia brillaron de emoción – Esta canción es la favorita de Ginrei–sama – "No por favor, no lo digas" pensó Sui, con angustia, pero Rukia continuó – ¿Podrías tocarla conmigo para el cumpleaños de mi abuelo, por favor? – Rukia la miró suplicante, y Sui se quedó en silencio.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando volvieron al dúplex. El estado de ánimo de Sui seguía prácticamente igual y tanto silencio le estaba matando.

– Sui, ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? – Byakuya estacionó el coche, apagó el motor y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

– Solo estoy algo cansada, Kuchiki–sama – Sui se quitó el cinturón de seguridad también. Byakuya se apresuró a salir para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar. Sui no estaba de ánimos de rebatir nada así que resignada hizo una reverencia pero no contó con que Byakuya no solo no soltara su mano, al contrario, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y la guio a través del estacionamiento hasta el elevador y ni siquiera allí la soltó.

– Si hay algo que quieras decirme, te escucho – Byakuya insistió nuevamente. Sui guardó silencio. Antes había caminado del brazo de Byakuya pero esta era la primera vez que se tomaban así de las manos, sin embargo, sentía una familiar calidez en aquella mano, como si ya hubiera sucedido antes, pero eso era imposible. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Byakuya suspiró resignado, salieron del elevador y caminaron hacia el dúplex, había decidido que soltaría a Sui cuando estuvieran dentro del dúplex. Aunque no dijera nada, sentía cierta tensión en ella, había algo que la estaba atormentando pero no lograba averiguar que era. Abrió la puerta del dúplex y le desconcertó encontrar las luces encendidas. Oyeron unos pasos y una voz que denotaba enfado:

– Byakuya, que se supone que… – La voz de Kuchiki Soujun se apagó abruptamente y sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver a su hijo entrando en el dúplex de la mano de Sui Feng. Respiró hondo. Bueno era de esperarse, estaban comprometidos después de todo, pero… – Buenas noches Feng–san – Dijo secamente – Necesito hablar con mi hijo, en privado.

– Buenas noches, Kuchiki–sama – Sui devolvió el saludo, estuvo a punto de hacer una reverencia pero Byakuya la detuvo.

– Ve al estudio, padre – Dijo con tanta frialdad que hasta a Sui le dieron escalofríos – Te alcanzo en un rato.

– Bien, no olvides que odio que me dejen esperando – Soujun mostró ese lado desagradable que ya conocía Sui y a pasos rápidos se alejó por el pasillo que llevaba al estudio.

– Siento que hayas tenido que ver esto – Susurró Byakuya cerca al oído de Sui para luego besarla en la frente – Procura descansar, buenas noches, Sui – No esperó que ella respondiera, simplemente soltó su mano y caminó hacia el estudio. Se imaginaba lo que había enervado tanto a su padre, entró en el estudio y cerró la puerta, Soujun estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, Byakuya caminó hasta su escritorio y tomó asiento, miró fijamente a su padre, como indicándole que podía hablar.

– ¿Están viviendo juntos? – Soujun decidió aclarar esa inquietud antes de arremeter con lo que le había disgustado.

– Sí – Respondió Byakuya – Y antes de que intentes darme un discurso de moralidad te diré que no tiene nada de raro porque estamos comprometidos y además Ginrei–sama ya lo sabe y no ha puesto réplicas al respecto.

– Aún si Ginrei no objete esto, ¿No crees que los demás miembros de la familia podrían utilizarlo como recurso para desacreditarte y dejarte fuera de la rama sucesoria? – Soujun empezaba a preguntarse en qué momento su hijo se había vuelto tan rebelde e impertinente.

– Dejemos mis asuntos personales de lado y dime a que has venido, padre – Byakuya se mostró hermético en lo referente a Sui y decidió acabar lo más pronto posible con esa conversación.

– ¿Por qué objetaste la compra de las acciones de la textilera de Osaka? Te encargué la ejecución de la transacción a ti y vuelvo de mi viaje a Singapur para enterarme que no hiciste nada, ¿En que estabas pensando? – Se hizo una larga pausa, Soujun esperó a que su hijo respondiera pero éste mantuvo un silencio sepulcral. Soujun intentó encontrar alguna explicación para tanta rebeldía y entonces la imagen de Sui vino a su mente, trató de apaciguar su tono de voz – Dijiste que te daba igual ser socio de los Shihôn, pero cuando tuviste la oportunidad de ejecutar una transacción beneficiosa para los Kuchiki desistes sin explicación alguna y vengo y encuentro que ya estás viviendo con la asistente de Shihôn Yoruichi, ¿Qué quieres que piense?

– Sui no tiene nada que ver con esto – Byakuya rompió su silencio, si bien había sido Sui quien le sugirió que reconsiderara la compra de las acciones de Barragan, ella no sabía que por el repentino viaje Soujun le habían encomendado aquella tarea a él, y la decisión final fue únicamente suya – Me pareció que la información no provenía de una fuente confiable, Soujiro no hizo una buena investigación y decidí que era demasiado arriesgado invertir en la compra de esas acciones, eso es todo.

– Comprendo – Soujun se tragó su enfado – Mañana los otros posibles candidatos a la línea sucesoria irán con Ginrei para dejarte como un incompetente y no creo que pueda hacer mucho para defenderte.

– No te he pedido tu ayuda, padre – Byakuya se puso de pie – Lo que digan Soujiro y los otros me tiene sin cuidado.

– ¿Tan importante es esa mujer para ti? – Soujun sintió como si Byakuya se hubiera convertido en otra persona, ¿En dónde quedó el joven inteligente, educado y gentil? – Tan importante para que arriesgues todo tu futuro y lo que en algún momento tu madre y yo soñamos para ti.

– No te atrevas a mencionar a mi madre, tu menos que nadie tiene derecho de siquiera evocar su recuerdo – Caminando hacia la puerta del estudio – No tengo más que hablar contigo, así que del mismo modo en que te atreviste a irrumpir en mi propiedad, eres libre de irte cuando quieras.

Byakuya salió del estudio dejando a Soujun sumergido en un mar de dudas y temores, tal vez los rumores que circulaban entre los otros Kuchiki eran ciertos, tal vez Byakuya se había convertido en un hombre egoísta de duro corazón… entonces la imagen de su hijo llegando al dúplex de la mano con Sui volvió a su mente otra vez, podría ser que aún quedara esperanza y no todo estuviera perdido.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Si había dos cosas que Kuchiki Ginrei disfrutaba mucho era la serenidad de su oficina y la compañía de personas educadas y con sentido común. Así que esa mañana se sintió honrado de recibir a Yamamoto Genryusai para departir un desayuno e intercambiar algunas opiniones sobre como marchaba todo en Seretei Corp. estaban en plena conversación cuando abruptamente las puertas de su oficina se abrieron y tres jóvenes miembros de la familia Kuchiki irrumpieron exigiendo hablar con él.

– Silencio, esto no es un mercado – Pronunció apenas levantando un poco el tono de voz y los tres intrusos se quedaron en silencio – Que alguien me explique qué es tan importante que no puede esperar a que termine de atender a nuestro invitado – Sentenció en tono tan autoritario que más que una pregunta parecía un orden.

– Disculpe Kuchiki–sama, Yamamoto–sama – Kuchiki Soujiro hizo uso de la palabra – Pero no habríamos irrumpido de esta forma si no fuera algo realmente importante, se suponía que el fin de semana se debía completar la transacción que permitiría a los Kuchiki tomar la dirección de la Textilera de Osaka pero mis fuentes en la bolsa me informaron que la transacción nunca se realizó.

– Si tienen dudas sobre ese tema hablen con Soujun, esa tarea se la encomendé a él – Ginrei se dio la vuelta dispuesto a dar por concluida aquella innecesaria conversación.

– Kuchiki Soujun viajó a Singapur por una emergencia con la naviera y le delegó la tarea a Byakuya quien se quedó de brazos cruzados y ahora todos los Kuchiki saldremos perjudicados – Replicó Soujiro. Ginrei le lanzó una mirada severa.

– ¿Insinúas que tú hubieras ejecutado mejor esa tarea, Soujiro?

– Por supuesto, Ginrei–sama, cualquiera de nosotros tres lo hubiera hecho – Soujiro y sus dos acompañantes hicieron una reverencia. Ginrei los contempló unos segundos.

– Que lamentable espectáculo están dando, me avergüenzan en frente de un invitado – Las palabras de Ginrei parecieron congelar todo el lugar, los tres jóvenes se le quedaron viendo perplejos – De Koga puedo esperar cualquier cosa, pero de ti, Soujiro, me decepcionas, porque estaba empezando a creer que estabas mejorando y tú, Muramasa, desciendes de una rama familiar tan lejana que ya ni llevas el apellido Kuchiki y aun así te atreves a irrumpir en mi oficina…

– No seas tan duro con ellos, Ginrei – Yamamoto se había puesto de pie y caminó hasta quedar al lado de Ginrei – Estos jóvenes son muy impetuosos, solo deben aprender a canalizar sus energías, mejorar sus contactos y un poco de trabajo extra les haría bien – Las expresiones de los tres más jóvenes pasaron de Ginrei a Yamamoto y viceversa, sin lograr comprender del todo la situación. Yamamoto carraspeó y retomó la palabra – El joven Byakuya tomó la decisión correcta, hace un par de horas recibí información importante que vine a compartir con Ginrei, de haber comprado las acciones que puso en venta Barragan Louisembarn en estos momentos los Kuchiki habrían tenido millonarias pérdidas, así que le acabo de pedir que me permita disponer del brillante joven Kuchiki Byakuya por una temporada para que me apoye en unas gestiones de Seretei Corp.

La expresión de los tres jóvenes Kuchiki era de incredulidad. En esos instantes el asistente de Ginrei abrió la puerta y Byakuya hizo su ingreso, ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo, sin saber que le esperaba una larga reunión con Yamamoto Genryusai.

Al otro extremo de la ciudad, varios de los accionistas de los Shihôn se apersonaron a hablar con Yoruichi exigiendo explicaciones sobre el rumor por la caída de las acciones de la textilera de Osaka en la bolsa de valores, así que se pasaron prácticamente todo el día recibiendo visitas.

– Esto parece una pesadilla – Yoruichi bebió un poco de agua fría. Le habían recomendado que era bueno para las náuseas – Sui, ¿Les enviaste el correo anunciando la fecha de la junta informativa?

– Si, Yoruichi–sama.

– Entonces porque no pueden simplemente esperar a que se lleve a cabo la dichosa junta – Yoruichi suspiró. Su tío Barragan se había excedido esta vez, seguramente aquella era la razón por la cual Cang Du estaba rondando por la mansión de los Shihôn, para asegurarse de que ellos no se enteraran de nada, lástima que subestimaran a su hábil asistente, Sui no solo había previsto el inminente desastre, sino que había tomado algunas medidas para que las pérdidas fueran mínimas. El teléfono de la sala de juntas volvió a sonar, Sui se apresuró a contestar.

– Yoruichi–sama – Dijo con demasiada solemnidad – Yamamoto Genryusai acaba de llegar y solicita una entrevista con Ud. – Yoruichi enarcó una ceja. Era de esperarse que varios Shihôn y otros accionistas menores se sintieran con derecho a exigir información, pero Yamamato…

– Hazlo pasar – Yoruichi se puso de pie para recibir al recién llegado. Sui abrió la puerta y le costó mucho ocultar su asombro al ver a Byakuya acompañando a Yamamoto–sama, intercambiaron miradas por un segundo antes de que Sui se inclinara para hacer una reverencia – Yamamoto–sama, Kuchiki–sama, que sorpresa – Dijo Yoruichi a modo de saludo, luego de estrechar las manos los invitó a tomar asiento – A qué debemos el honor de su visita – Preguntó Yoruichi mientras Sui servía café para luego tomar asiento al lado de su jefa.

– Yoruichi, vine porque me preocupa a sobremanera como las rencillas internas de los Shihôn y los Louisenbarn están poniendo en riesgo las buenas relaciones entre las otras familias y sus corporaciones – Yamamoto habló de modo informal, al parecer eso no era una visita netamente de negocios.

– Pido disculpas por ello, estuve entretenida en otros asuntos y bajé la guardia, agradezco el interés, Yamamoto–sama – Yoruichi contempló al joven Kuchiki, los rumores eran ciertos, era de buen porte y bien parecido, lástima que tuviera esa expresión de frío aristócrata.

– Barragan se encuentra en Francia, pero aceptó venir en dos semanas para conversar conmigo, desearía que estuvieras presente, Yoruichi, me ofrezco como mediador, los Kuchiki también desean intervenir como veedores – Yamamoto se animó a probar un poco de café, tuvo que admitir que estaba bastante bueno.

– Comprendo, supongo que también les debo una disculpa a los Kuchiki – Yoruichi no estaba muy feliz que digamos pero no podía rechazar la oferta de Yamamoto.

– Los Kuchiki no salimos perjudicados, así que no tiene que disculparse – Byakuya habló en representación de su familia, Sui sintió como si estuviera viendo un _deja vu_ , si todo salía bien en un futuro no muy lejano Byakuya sería el siguiente líder de la familia Kuchiki – Actuaremos como veedores a solicitud de Yamamoto–sama.

– Con respecto a la textilera de Osaka – Yamamoto intervino nuevamente – Si necesitas ayuda estamos dispuestos a brindarte toda la que podamos.

– Eso no va ser necesario, mi asistente y yo tomamos algunas previsiones en caso de potenciales desastres como estos – Yoruichi no pudo ocultar el orgullo en su tono de voz – Hicimos convenios temporales con _Dignity_ , el _Atelier_ Matsumoto y _Baikal_ , así que aunque la bolsa de valores nos muestre prácticamente en bancarrota nuestras pérdidas no han sido tan cuantiosas.

– ¿Se aliaron con Senjumaru y los rusos de _Baikal_? – Yamamoto no pudo ocultar su asombro y miró fijamente a Sui – Considero que es algo arriesgado, pero ciertamente eso amortiguará las pérdidas, tienes una asistente bastante hábil, te felicito, Yoruichi.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Los siguientes días fueron de mucho trabajo tanto para Byakuya que ahora era como la mano derecha de Yamamoto, lo que había generado alarma en el interior de la familia Kuchiki, como para Sui, que además de su trabajo habitual tenía que pasar algunas horas con Rukia, ensayando la dichosa canción, el cumpleaños de Ginrei era en dos semanas y apenas y tenían tiempo para hacer los arreglos, Rukia le había pedido que no le contara nada a Byakuya pues quería que todos se quedaran boquiabiertos el día de la fiesta. El día antes de la fiesta no ensayaron mucho, Senna tuvo algo de fiebre y Rukia e Ichigo la llevaron al pediatra. Felizmente no era nada grave, y tras comprar los remedios indicados la pareja ya estaba de retorno a su casa.

– ¿Te parece que estás haciendo lo correcto? – Ichigo observaba como Rukia acomodaba a Senna en la cuna, en el camino de regreso la pequeña se había quedado dormida. Rukia lo miró extrañada.

– Ichigo cuando tratas de decir algo profundo no te dejas entender muy bien, sé más directo, ¿Si? – Arropando a su pequeña para luego sentarse para conversar con su esposo.

– Conejita, sé cuánto extrañas a tu hermana, y lo mucho que te dolió su partida, pero, creo que Sui debería saber la verdad, tus razones para querer tocar esas canciones mañana – Ichigo tomó una de las manos de su esposa.

– A mi abuelo le gustan mucho las canciones que elegí, eso es todo – Rukia tuvo que hacer una pausa pues al levantar su tono de voz para protestar la bebé se había movido un poco, así que decidió hablar en voz baja – No sé a dónde quiere llegar pero te equivocas, Ichigo.

– Rukia, solo quiero que entiendas que Sui no es Hisana y podrías causarles problemas a ella y tu primo si sigues así – Soltando la mano de Rukia para ponerse de pie – Voy por algo de beber, ¿Te traigo algo?

– No, gracias – Apenas Rukia respondió Ichigo abandonó la habitación. No parecía compartir su felicidad de poder cumplir el sueño que ella y su hermana dejaron a medias, solían tocar cada año en el cumpleaños de su abuelo, pero la canción favorita de Ginrei, Hisana nunca logró interpretarla pero ese año sería diferente.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Sui estaba nerviosa ese día. Y cuando Yoruichi le dijo que anunciaría su embarazo después de la reunión con su tío y Yamamoto, su nerviosismo se hizo más evidente. Yoruichi estaba a punto de entregarse en bandeja de plata al tirano de Barragan en frente del excesivamente moralista Yamamoto y Byakuya también estaría allí, como representante de los Kuchiki. Su móvil timbró. El signo de interrogación en la pantalla le indicaba que la llamada era de Byakuya. Ella se encontraba a solas en su oficina, terminando los pendientes del día, así que respondió:

– Dígame, Kuchiki–sama.

– Sui, Yamamoto me pidió que revisara unos expedientes, son algo extensos así que tardaré un poco, ¿Te molesta si llegamos un poco tarde a la fiesta de mi abuelo?

– No se preocupe, Kuchiki–sama, yo recién estoy terminando el trabajo.

– Entonces nos vemos en el dúplex.

– Como diga, Kuchiki–sama.

Sui suspiró aliviada, eso le daba tiempo para ir a su departamento por cierto paquete, al menos podría darle uso al segundo vestido que le envió Senjumaru. Lamentó no haberlo visto, al menos sabría de qué color era para elegir los accesorios con los que podría acompañarlo. Cuando llegó a su departamento abrió el paquete, el vestido era realmente hermoso, solo verlo le hacía pensar en un bello cielo nocturno. Su contemplación fue interrumpida por el timbre de su móvil, contempló la pantalla, era Rukia:

– Buenas noches, Rukia – Sui se puso de pie y caminó hacia el balcón del departamento.

– Sui–san, Ichigo y yo estamos saliendo para la fiesta del abuelo, tardamos un poco en conseguir niñera, ¿Cómo vas con nii–sama?

– Byakuya tiene algunos pendientes, iremos algo tarde – Sui contempló el cielo nocturno, estaba nublado y no se lograba ver ninguna estrella, todo lo opuesto al vestido, Senjumaru era muy hábil con sus diseños y seleccionando los materiales de sus creaciones.

– ¡No puedes! – Exclamó Rukia, del otro lado de la línea – Tenemos que entrar en el comedor antes que los demás, para sorprenderlos y empezar a tocar justo después del brindis. Iremos por ti, ¿Estás en el dúplex de nii–sama?

– No, estoy en camino, pasé a recoger el vestido – Bueno, parte de lo que dijo era cierto – Puedo ir en un taxi.

– Apresúrate por favor, Ichigo y yo te estaremos esperando para que no entres sola a la mansión – Fue lo último que dijo Rukia antes de colgar. Sui suspiró. El dúplex le quedaba muy lejos, y el vestido era tan bello que sintió culpa al no haber pasado por un salón de belleza antes de ir a su departamento. Al menos tenía algunas cosas allí que podría utilizar como accesorios. Durante el camino empezó a sentirse nerviosa, ¿Y si las cosas salían mal? Para el resto de los Kuchiki era la prometida de Byakuya y cualquier error suyo podría perjudicarlo a él, precisamente cuando empezaba a ser reconocido dentro de su grupo familiar. Al llegar fue recibida por Ichigo, quien la llevó por los pasillos de aquella gran mansión hasta donde se encontraba Rukia – Sui, te ves increíble.

– Gracias, Rukia – Al contrario de Sui, el vestido de Rukia era blanco con aplicaciones celestes, como evocando a la luna.

– Vamos, el piano está por este lado – Rukia tomó el estuche en donde llevaba su violín – Es una reliquia familiar, dicen que perteneció a la bisabuela de Ginrei–sama.

– ¿Estará bien si lo toco? – Dijo Sui, no muy convencida, Ichigo y Rukia la miraron extrañados – Es que no soy una Kuchiki.

– Que cosas raras dices Sui – Rukia lanzó un risita – Eres la esposa de nii–sama, claro que eres una Kuchiki, que no se lo hayan dicho a los demás es otra cosa.

– Apresurémonos, los mayordomos ya están invitando a pasar al comedor principal – Apuró Ichigo.

Sui se quedó boquiabierta al ver aquel piano, blanco impoluto, estratégicamente ubicado en un extremo del salón, cerca al lugar en donde Kuchiki Ginrei se iba a sentar, cubierto con unas bellas cortinas que según había coordinado Rukia, se correrían al momento en que Sui y ella empezaran a tocar. El silencio del lugar desapareció apenas los invitados hicieron su ingreso. Sui tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero vio a Rukia tan emocionada que decidió no decirle nada. Ichigo las había dejado para ir a ocupar su lugar en la mesa de invitados. De pronto el lugar en el que oían los taconeos de los zapatos y los murmullos de personas conversando se quedó en absoluto silencio. Sui supo de inmediato la razón, Kuchiki Ginrei acababa de hacer su ingreso, el líder de la familia Kuchiki era realmente temido y respetado. Se oyeron unas palabras de bienvenida, por la voz supo que era Soujun el encargado, vio a un grupo de mozos cruzando con las copas, se estaban preparando para el brindis, y pronto el lugar se llenó de felicitaciones y el típico "Salud", el momento había llegado, Sui respiró hondo y empezó a tocar.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Apenas recibió el mensaje de Sui informándole que iría con Rukia e Ichigo a la fiesta del patriarca de los Kuchiki tuvo un terrible presentimiento. Era más que consciente de que Sui podía defenderse sola del resto de los Kuchiki pero la repentina cercanía con Rukia le preocupaba, no quería que Sui se enterara de cierta relación que existió en su pasado, en cierto modo le angustiaba lo que Sui pudiera pensar de él. Apenas Renji llegó a las oficinas de Seretei Corp. con el frac se cambió y salió rumbo a la mansión de su abuelo. Condujo de forma algo temeraria pero se las arregló para llegar sin mayores incidentes. Estacionó el coche en la entrada y le entregó la llave a uno de los mayordomos para que lo estacionara en el lugar que por protocolo le habrían designado y apresuró el paso. Había caminado tantas veces por aquello pasillos pero en esos momentos se le hacían inmensos y no hallaba cuando llegar al salón principal. Entonces notó que todo se encontraba en silencio, y podía oír las notas de un piano y luego las de un violín…

– _¿Por qué dejaste de tocas, nee–san? – Protestó una adolescente Rukia, mientras bajaba el violín que tenía acomodado en un hombro._

– _Volví a fallar en las notas – Una bella joven de hermosos ojos grises y cabellos oscuros que se encontraba sentada frente a un piano levantó los hombros mientras hacía una mueca._

– _Yo creo que estaba perfecto –Un apuesto joven que había estado contemplando a las jóvenes tocar desde un sofá a unos metros, se puso de pie para caminar hasta quedar a un lado de ellas – Estoy seguro que el abuelo quedará encantado con la presentación – Posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de la joven sentada frente al piano._

– _Te equivocas, Byakuya – Respondió ella, sus ojos se fijaron en los del joven Kuchiki, por un instante un resplandor lila pareció reflejarse en ellos – Creo que esta canción es muy difícil para alguien con mi nivel, tal vez deberíamos probar con algo más simple, ¿Qué dices Rukia?_

– _Pero es que ésta es la canción preferida del abuelo – Rukia volvió a protestar – Apenas llevamos una semana ensayando, seguro que si practicamos más lo lograremos._

– _No soy tan hábil con el piano, Rukia – se excusó – Creo que para tocar ésta canción tienes que haber experimentado mucho y nosotras apenas y estamos empezando a vivir, tal vez más adelante podamos tocarla juntas, hermanita._

– _Pero Hisana…_

"Hisana", fue en todo lo que pensó Byakuya mientras apuraba sus pasos y terminaba de recorrer aquel pasillo para cruzar las puertas y fijar su mirada en la mujer que tocaba el piano.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Ohayo! Ahora se viene el Grand Prix Final de skating… Yuzuru Hanyu, Shoma Uno, Nathan Chen, Javier Fernandez, Patrick Chan y Adam Ripon competirán por el oro… faltan dos días awwww…. Por cierto, les dije que había escrito parte de este cap por error, lo positivo, pude actualizar más rápido jijijiji.**

 **Haciendo eso a un lado, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué les da más curiosidad, el pasado de Byakuya o el de Sui? ¿Cómo terminará la presentación de Rukia y Sui? ¿También creen que algo podría salir mal allí? ¿Qué pasará con los Shihôn cuando Yoruichi anuncie lo de su embarazo? ¿Y ahora que creen que pasará? Chan chan chan channnnn**

 **:P**

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **Subido 6 de Diciembre del 2016, desde algún lugar de la galaxia, después de robarme el halcón milenario jejejeje, Quiero que recuerden algo, Byakuya no sabe que Rukia le habló a Sui de Hisana, es importante que lo tengan en cuenta.**

 **:P**


	11. Nubes Negras

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales pero me divierto escribiéndolas jijijiji XD**

 **Saludos para Alrak990,** ¿Me parece o espias en mi laptop? Jijijiji ciertamente se vienen cosas no muy buenas, no me odien ONEGAI! **; Black Angel N,** Algo que siempre he disfrutado de los shoujos es el famoso "hilo rojo del destino" y aunque no lo creas, en este fic hay mucho de eso, por cierto, Sui fue una pieza codiciada desde el día en que nació claro que Byakuya aún no lo sabe jejejeje **; Haibara20, ¿** Mala yo **?** (Se va a una esquina y se deprime, acaricia a su perrita y se siente mejor) Tal vez solo un poquito :D Soujun se preocupó porque en su caso él quedó fuera de la línea sucesoria por haber tenido un hijo ilegítimo con su amante y teme que a Byakuya le pase lo mismo **; Hell Laufey,** gracias por animarte a leer mi fic :3 eso del "baile de actualización" me dejó picada, jijijiji es cierto que Rukia no esta haciendo algo bueno, pero ella no es consciente de ello, también extraña a su hermana y siente que Sui puede ser como Hisana, y ciertamente empieza el desastre… o tal vez… **:3 Anime Love** Me di cuenta de tu review justo antes de actualizar, gracias :D aunque algo me dice que tal vez este capitulo no te guste :(

 **Se que nadie preguntó pero las canciones que tocan Sui y Rukia son "Reminiscent" y "Passing By" de Yiruma (existe versión con chelo y con violin, en este caso para el fic es la de piano y violin)**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Terminó la primera pieza y el lugar se quedó en silencio. Rukia le había dicho que hicieran una pausa y luego de los aplausos (que por alguna razón Rukia creía que sucederían) tocaran la segunda pieza, pero el sepulcral silencio y el estar frente al piano le generó algo de ansiedad, quería que aquello acababa lo más pronto posible así que a los pocos segundos presionó suavemente algunas teclas y empezó a tocar nuevamente. Obviamente Rukia se sorprendió. Estaba bajando el violín de su hombro para hacer las respectivas reverencias para los aplausos que esperaba pues las veces que Hisana y ella tocaban los demás solían felicitarlas, ante la repentina reacción de Sui no tuvo más remedio que volver a acomodar su violín y esperar su momento para entrar con las notas melancólicas. Su corazón latía con tanta emoción que sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho, estaba haciendo realidad el sueño que Hisana y ella tenían, todo lo opuesto a Sui, quien solo cuando tras tocar la última nota volvió a respirar con normalidad, y se puso de pie para alejarse de aquel monstruo de madera y cuerdas que tan malos recuerdos le traían, se giró y solo entonces se dio cuenta de porqué el sepulcral silencio en aquel inmenso salón, Kuchiki Ginrei se encontraba de pie junto a ellas, en el momento en que el anciano líder de la familia levantó sus manos para aplaudir todos los demás Kuchiki lo hicieron.

Kuchiki Ginrei se inclinó sutilmente para tomar una de las manos de Sui y con una delicadeza y elegancia únicas dejar un beso en el dorso de su mano. Ahora además de aplausos el lugar se llenó de murmuraciones. Era obvio que aquello disgustara al resto de los miembros de la familia.

– Ginrei–sama ¿Le gustó nuestra interpretación?– Preguntó una emocionada Rukia, al parecer ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– Claro que si, querida Rukia – Ginrei soltó la mano de Sui y dio un par de suaves y afectuosas palmadas en el hombro de Rukia – Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, tú y tu esposo de extraño color de cabello.

Rukia sonrió y caminó detrás de Ginrei, mientras los mozos esperaban que el jefe de familia retomara su lugar para empezar a servir la cena y unos músicos se acomodaban rápidamente para amenizar la velada. Sui los siguió sigilosamente, en silencio. Se sentía repentinamente confundida, por unos segundos le dio la impresión de que algunas lágrimas rondaban por el rostro del abuelo de Byakuya, y la forma en que la miraba, estaba cargada de nostalgia. Alguien se aclaró la garganta. Levantó la mirada y se topó con unos ojos grises que conocía muy bien. Byakuya saludó brevemente a su abuelo, pidió disculpas por la demora y junto a Ichigo quien también se había acercado para recoger a Rukia, le ofreció el brazo a Sui para ir a sus respectivos lugares. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle a Sui, pero aún no era el momento.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Haibara20, Black Angel N, Alrak990, Hell Laufey y Anime love_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Sui comió por mero compromiso, y porque prefería tener la boca llena antes que tener que hablar con los otros miembros de la familia que se encontraban sentados en la misma mesa. Rukia e Ichigo se fueron a una mesa más alejada, después de dar un rápido vistazo entendió como estaban dispuestos los lugares: los más influyentes y aquellos más cercanos al líder de familia tenían los lugares preferenciales en la mesa principal. Mientras menos rango tuvieran dentro del círculo familiar más alejados se encontraban, y ese era el caso de Rukia, pues prácticamente había perdido el apellido Kuchiki pues ahora se apellidaba Kurosaki, como su esposo, probablemente su hija, la pequeña Senna, nunca podría participar de los eventos familiares de los Kuchiki, tal vez por eso deseaba tanto tocar esa noche. Sintió que unos dedos le rozaban dando un par de golpecitos en su muslo derecho, de inmediato levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que Bykuya la miraba fijamente, al parecer quería captar su atención y vaya que la había captado, la expresión de Byakuya era extraña, Sui no podía definir si estaba molesto o no, pero no era su expresión habitual de frío aristócrata.

– Vaya cajita de sorpresas que resultó, Feng–san – Kuchiki Soujiro lanzó este comentario como un afilado dardo – Y yo que pensaba que mi estimado primo había perdido el sentido común al comprometerse.

– Por favor, Soujiro, es el cumpleaños de Ginrei–sama – Intervino Soujun al ver la expresión de enfado que se dibujó en el rostro de su hijo.

– No he dicho nada malo, tío – Soujiro recorrió la anatomía de Sui con demasiada malicia y descaro – Solo dije que la señorita Feng debe tener muy buenas artes, nos sorprendió a todos tocando el piano, por ejemplo.

– Ten más respeto por tu primo y abstente de esos comentarios, tu prometida está sentada a tu lado, Soujiro – Soujun volvió a llamarle la atención a su sobrino. Sui se apresuró a beber algo de agua. No tenía intención de hablar con ninguno de ellos, pero sentía lástima por la joven que acompañaba a Soujiro, seguro aquel compromiso también era arreglado, aquella sociedad regida por dinero y conveniencias en verdad le enfermaba.

– Quiero agradecer a todos por su presencia en este día tan especial para mí – Kuchiki Ginrei se puso de pie y de inmediato todos guardaron silencio – Compartir con todos ustedes me hace muy feliz. Quiero aprovechar para felicitar públicamente a mi nieto, Byakuya, quien ha demostrado tener mucho criterio a la hora de hacer negocios, tanto que Yamamoto–sama ha solicitado tenerlo entre sus asesores por un tiempo – Varios de los presentes empezaron a murmurar – Ahora quiero que todos se diviertan – Ginrei tomó asiento y el lugar se llenó de aplausos. La orquesta de músicos empezó a tocar un vals. Algunas parejas se animaron a bailar, entre ellas Rukia e Ichigo. Uno de los mozos se acercó a avisarle a Byakuya que Ginrei deseaba hablar con él por lo que tuvo que pedir disculpas y dejar la mesa. Soujun estaba entretenido conversando con otros invitados y Sui recordó que una vez que Ginrei lo autorizaba todos eran libres de relajarse un poco así que aprovechó a salir a buscar un lugar más tranquilo, en donde pudiera tomar aire fresco. Aquella absurda necesidad de seleccionar a las personas de acuerdo a su estatus e importancia le parecía absurda, mientras pensaba en ello no pudo evitar sonreír, tal vez el que los Feng lleven generaciones sirviendo primero a los Louisenbarn y luego a los Shihôn, siempre respetando y manteniéndose al margen era en cierto modo "considerarse menos importantes", solo hasta ese momento empezaba a darse cuenta de ello.

– No es de damas de alta sociedad andar solas en la oscuridad – Dijo alguien con cierto tono de burla en sus palabras – Pero ahora que recuerdo no tienes estatus y aunque tienes modales no perteneces a ninguna familia importante.

– Disculpe, no sabía que estaba aquí, Soujiro–sama – Sui no estaba de ánimos de discutir con nadie, Ginrei acababa de felicitar a Byakuya y haría lo necesario para no malograrle el momento.

– Pero no te vayas – Soujiro le cortó el paso – Por el vestido y el broche que llevas en el cabello supongo que mi primo te trata bastante bien, o debería decir que "te da buenas recompensas" – Soujiro bajó un poco el tono de voz, pero lo suficiente para que Sui lo escuchara – Yo también puedo darte costosos regalos si… – No pudo terminar aquella deshonrosa propuesta, Sui acababa de darle un fuerte palmazo en la mejilla, Soujiro enfureció y utilizando toda su fuerza le lanzó un puñetazo que hizo que Sui cayera en el piso, el broche que traía en el cabello salió disparado y se estrelló en el suelo – ¡Cómo te atreves a golpearme, zorra de cuarta! ¡Tocarás el piano mejor que Hisana pero no eres ella!

– ¡Aléjate de ella ahora mismo! – La voz enérgica de Soujun retumbó en aquel solitario balcón, se acercó a Sui a pasos rápidos – ¿Estás bien? – Notando que Sui se encontraba aturdida – ¡Cómo te atreves a golpearla, es la prometida de tu primo! ¿En que se supone que estás pensando, Soujiro?

– Si Byakuya cree que tiene una oportunidad de tentar al puesto de futuro líder de la familia no debería perder el tiempo con una mujer de su tipo, probablemente solo está matando el tiempo contigo, querida, o solo está queriendo molestar al resto de los Kuchiki, por eso te puso a tocar con Rukia, no eres más que un pasatiempo para él – Soujiro puso desprecio en cada palabra que dijo – Un juguetito que imita a Hisa…

– ¡Cállate! Esas no son las palabras de un caballero, cuando Ginrei se entere de esto – Soujun intentó ayudar a Sui a ponerse de pie, Soujiro pareció recobrar un poco la compostura tras oír las palabras de su tío.

– P–pero Ginrei–sama no tiene que enterarse – Dijo titubeante.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – La voz de Byakuya se oyó extremadamente seria y fría y pareció congelar el momento y todo el lugar. A pasos rápidos se acercó a Sui y notó que tenía un lado de la cara completamente hinchado y un delgado hilo de sangre descendía por la comisura derecha de sus labios. Se giró hacia Soujiro como un león a punto de destrozar a su presa, esa mirada ni Soujun ni Soujiro jamás la habían visto.

– Llévate a Feng–san ahora mismo – Se apresuró a intervenir Soujun – Necesita que la vea un doctor, yo me encargo del resto – Tenía que evitar que se desatara un escándalo, en esos momentos no era conveniente, además no quería de Soujiro se fuera de boca y dijera cosas que pudieran inquietar a Sui.

– No se preocupen, estoy bien – La voz se Sui era apenas audible, intentó dar unos pasos pero se tambaleó un poco, Byakuya se apresuró a ayudarla.

– Nos vamos, pero no esto no se va a quedar así, Soujiro – Byakuya le advirtió no solo con palabras, si las miradas mataran Soujiro estaría llegando ya al centro de la tierra.

Aun cuando insistió en llevarla a una clínica, Sui se negó. En el camino de regreso al dúplex hicieron una parada para comprar algo de hielo que Sui acomodó en su mejilla derecha. Byakuya quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero sentía como si un muro se estuviera formando entre ellos. Sobreparó un momento el coche antes de estacionarlo y súbitamente Sui se bajó y a pasos rápidos se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Byakuya tardo unos segundos en quitarse el cinturón para bajar e ir tras ella pero las palabras de Sui lo dejaron petrificado: "No tiene que fingir ni ser amable conmigo Kuchiki–sama, este matrimonio es un farsa", y las puertas del elevador se cerraron, dejando a un confundido Byakuya en el estacionamiento. Apenas Sui entró en el dúplex se quitó aquellos molestos zapatos de tacón, los tiró en algún rincón de su habitación y sin nada de delicadeza se quitó aquel vestido y se vio en el espejo: ¿A quién estaba tratando de engañar, con todo ese maquillaje encima, las joyas, el vestido? Ella era la asistente de Shihôn Yoruichi, novena generación del clan Feng, tenía que ser una mujer fuerte preparada para proteger a los Shihôn… el recuerdo de Byakuya tomándole de la mano vino a su mente, no, ella no era ese tipo de persona, de inmediato corrió a la ducha y abrió la llave de agua fría, empezaba el invierno y hacía frío, pero no era suficiente para congelar su corazón.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Si dijera que había logrado dormir mentía. Después del incidente en el estacionamiento volvió a su coche para estacionarlo adecuadamente y se quedó un largo rato sentado con la cabeza apoyada en el timón. Sui no había dicho nada que no fuera cierto, inicialmente mostró toda su caballerosidad porque tenía que convencerla para que se case con él, y aunque al principio ella se había negado finalmente aceptó, pero con una lista algo larga de reglas que el cumplió sin ninguna objeción… entonces… ¿Por qué cuando le recordó lo del matrimonio arreglado se sintió terriblemente mal? Después de darle mil vueltas al asunto sin encontrar respuesta decidió bajar del coche y subir al dúplex, entonces notó que algo brillaba en el asiento de Sui, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar que era el broche que le había regalado meses atrás, el mismo que ella se puso el día en que finalmente se animó a hablarle en aquella playa, a la orilla del mar, solo que ahora estaba roto y estropeado, le faltaban varias piedras y las que quedaban estaban rotas y ya no resplandecían. "Maldito Soujiro" pensó mientras subía en el elevador. Ya en el dúplex se detuvo frente a la habitación de Sui, le pareció oír el agua caer, supuso que Sui se estaba dando una ducha antes de dormir y él debería hacer lo mismo, pero no funcionó. Pasaron las horas pero no logró conciliar el sueño, "¿Estará bien? ¿Le estará doliendo la mejilla? ¿Quedará alguna marca en su rostro? ¿Será grave la herida de sus labios?" ese tipo de ideas daban vueltas en su cabeza mientras él daba vueltas en su cama.

Al día siguiente Sui no salió de su habitación en todo el día. Byakuya pasó por una farmacia y pidió remedios para el dolor y la inflamación, compró algo de comida y esperó, pero Sui no se asomó para nada por el comedor. Subió una bandeja con las cosas y la dejó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sui, tocó para avisarle que saldría y fue un rato a dojo, intentó con el kendo pero no pudo concentrarse. Manejó sin rumbo y terminó en la playa donde habló con Sui por primera vez, claro que ahora era invierno, había mucho viento y hacía frío. Se quedó un buen rato contemplando el mar, las olas le recordaron a Sui, a veces fuerte, a veces no tanto, tomándose su tiempo para acercarse y luego alejarse rápidamente de la orilla. Un extraño sentimiento de vacío lo invadió. En cuanto Ginrei lo anunciara como el nuevo jefe de los Kuchiki su matrimonio acabaría.

Volvió al dúplex envuelto en melancolía. Tal vez por la mala noche anterior, se sentía muy cansado. Sintió algo de alivio al ver que al menos Sui había tomado las medicinas de la bandeja, así que fue a su habitación a descansar. A la mañana siguiente fue despertado por el pitido de su móvil, de mala gana contestó y se levantó de sobresalto al oír la voz de Abarai indicándole que estaba en la entrada del edificio, esperándolo. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo, no le extrañó no encontrar el desayuno servido, es más, estaba preocupado por Sui pues no sabía si había ido a trabajar. Hicieron una parada en un café y luego llegaron a las oficinas de Seretei Corp. Yamamoto se disculpó por no haber podido acudir al cumpleaños de Ginrei, y tras comentar las reuniones del día le pidió su opinión sobre algunos asuntos financieros. Byakuya utilizó su sentido común, e hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para mantenerse centrado en el trabajo, le escribió un par de mensajes a Sui pero ninguno fue contestado. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo salieron rumbo a un restaurante de comida francesa. Era uno de los más lujosos de la ciudad, al llegar encontraron a Barragan Louisenbarn junto a su asistente esperando que un mozo los guíe a su mesa, después del saludo protocolar tomaron asiento y ordenaron algo de vino mientras esperaban a Yoruichi y su asistente. A medida que los minutos transcurrían Byakuya empezaba a inquietarse, sabía perfectamente lo responsable y estricta que era Sui con los horarios de las reuniones, y desde que tenía memoria nunca habían llegado tarde a ninguna.

– Parece que convertirse en la líder del grupo familiar le ha subido los humos a mi sobrina – Dijo Barragan en tono de burla.

– De ninguna manera, seguramente habrán tenido algún imprevisto, Barragan – Yamamoto estaba en plan conciliador, no iba a echar más leña al fuego, aunque Byakuya tenía que admitir que Barragan se mostraba muy altivo – ¿Por qué no aprovechamos el tiempo para hablar de las acciones que pusiste en venta en la bolsa de valores, las de la textilera de Osaka?

– Perdón – Barragan se giró para hablar un par de cosas con su asistente, en impecable francés y luego volvió a dirigirles la palabra – Me indica mi asistente que hubo algunos inconvenientes con la venta de las acciones, como sabrán he estado varios meses en Europa, en otros negocios, y dejé los negocios locales a mi hijo Cang Du, seguramente su poco experiencia o la falta de un buen asistente que lo oriente le hizo tomar decisiones equivocadas, pero según tengo entendido ningún miembro de Seretei Corp. salió perjudicado.

– Debería tener más cuidado y apoyar más a su hijo, por lo que sé va a ser el siguiente líder de la rama familiar de los Louisenbarn y si toma decisiones con tan mal tino va a terminar por echar abajo todo lo que ha conseguido con tanto esfuerzo, Barragan – Yamamoto bebió algo de vino. A Barragan no pareció gustarle para nada su comentario.

– Se supone que el sexto miembro de la novena generación de los Feng estaba destinado a ser asistente de mi hijo, pero Yoruichi paso por alto eso y se quedó con la joven como su asistente – Barragan parecía querer tener siempre la última palabra.

– Creía que los Feng de la novena generación estaban velando por el cuidado de los Shihôn por ser actualmente la rama principal de la familia – Yamamoto continuó imperturbable – Considero que los Vega que están actualmente apoyando a los Louisenbarn hacen bien su trabajo, ¿O me equivoco, jovencito? – Ggio, que hasta ese momento había tratado de pasar desapercibido no supo que decir, intercambió miradas con Barragan quien le autorizó para responderle a Yamamoto.

– Hacemos lo mejor que podemos, Yamamoto–sama – Dijo en un japonés algo arrastrado.

– Los jóvenes de hoy son más inteligentes y avezados – Volvió a hablar Yamamoto – El joven aquí presente, por ejemplo, fue el que salvó a su familia de invertir en las acciones que tu hijo tan descuidadamente puso en venta, tuvo que lidiar con las críticas del resto de su grupo familiar pero ahora nadie objeta nada, incluso creo que es un fuerte candidato para ser el sucesor de Ginrei.

– ¿En serio? – Barragan contempló a Byakuya que parecía distraído hasta ese momento – Entonces joven Kuchiki, tenemos que compartir en otra oportunidad, me gustaría intercambiar opiniones con Ud. y fortalecer lazos que podrían resultar beneficiosos para ambos en un futuro.

– En estos momentos estoy colaborando con Yamamoto–sama, tal vez más adelante, Barragan–sama – Se limitó a responder Byakuya.

– Como era de esperarse, de ti no me sorprende, Yamamoto, eres un zorro astuto y ya estás echando mano a este joven talento – Barragan lanzó una carcajada que más parecía intentar disfrazar su incomodidad que otra cosa. Sasakibe, el asistente de Yamamoto entró a pasos rápidos para comunicarle algo a su jefe, parecía contrariado, la expresión de tranquilidad de Yamamoto cambió, y esto alarmó a Byakuya.

– Lamento comunicarles que Yoruichi no podrá presentarse hoy, mi asistente acaba de informarme que tuvo un accidente de camino a este restaurante, al parecer fue grave pues todo indica que su acompañante y chofer falleció – Apenas Yamamoto terminó de pronunciar estas palabras Byakuya palideció, Barragan se puso de pie excusándose que tenía que ir a averiguar qué había sucedido y se despidió rápidamente para luego marcharse del lugar junto a su asistente – Me parece que no está siendo sincero – Yamamoto levantó una mano para avisar al mesero – ¿Qué ocurre muchacho? Te has puesto muy pálido.

– Disculpe Yamamoto–sama – Se excusó rápidamente Byakuya – La noticia me ha impactado un poco – Dijo mientras contenía el impulso de salir corriendo para saber cómo estaba Sui.

– Supongo que debes estar cansado, te he dado mucho trabajo últimamente y con la celebración del cumpleaños de tu abuelo y tus futuras responsabilidades no te culpo – Yamamoto recibió la carta dispuesto a realizar su pedido – Si deseas puedes retirarte, esta reunión era la última de la agenda, descansa y nos vemos mañana temprano en la compañía.

– Muchas gracias, Yamamoto–sama – Byakuya hizo una reverencia y salió a pasos rápidos, mientras le marcaba a Renji para que le diera toda la información posible. Renji ya había hecho averiguaciones anticipándose a la llamada de su jefe, y la información que recibió le resultó contradictoria, Shihôn Yoruichi en efecto había tenido un accidente de tránsito y a causa de ello su chofer había fallecido, pero Sui no estaba con ella en esos momentos. No le pareció extraño que su jefe dudara de su versión pero lo llevó hasta una clínica cercana a la compañía de los Shihôn, según sus averiguaciones Sui se encontraba allí. Entraron y preguntaron en la recepción y después de que Byakuka informara ser el prometido de Sui le indicaron en que habitación se encontraba y le prometieron que enviarían a un médico para que les explicara sobre su estado de salud. Solo en el instante en que Byakuya cruzó la puerta de la habitación en donde Sui se encontraba profundamente dormida pudo recobrar la calma. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y el lugar se encontraba en confortable silencio. Acarició con delicadeza la mejilla derecha de la joven que aún se encontraba un poco hinchada, un pequeño moretón asomaba en la comisura derecha de sus labios. Renji carraspeó para avisar que el médico había llegado. Sui había sufrido una descompensación durante su jornada de trabajo y fue llevada a la clínica por Yoruichi y uno de sus choferes, allí descubrieron que estaba ardiendo en fiebre y decidieron hospitalizarla, según les explicó el médico, ella se había resistido al principio por lo que Yoruichi prácticamente tuvo que ordenarle que se quedara, prometiéndole que en cuanto terminara sus reuniones vendría a recogerla. Byakuya supo entonces que Sui no estaba enterada del accidente de Yoruichi, conversó con el médico para pedirle que, si era necesario, le colocara algunos sedantes a Sui para que no se moviera de la clínica al menos por un par de días, mientras se tranquilizaban las cosas. No tuvo necesidad de firmar ningún documento pues Yoruichi se había encargado de todo antes de irse, se notaba que se preocupaba mucho por Sui. Byakuya le pidió a Renji que le trajera un café y que averiguara sobre el estado de Yoruichi mientras él se quedaba sentado al lado de la cama de Sui. Probablemente Sui se enojaría con él por lo que estaba haciendo, pero en esos momentos solo quería que ella se mejorara.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando abandonaron la clínica. Por la información que había conseguido Renji aquello no se trató de un simple accidente de tránsito, y el estado de Yoruichi era delicado, incluso tuvo que entrar a sala de operaciones. Llegaron al hospital en donde ella se encontraba pero cuando intentaron cruzar la sala de espera fueron abordados por Hirako Shinji.

– Buenas noches – Saludó respetuosamente – Agradecemos su preocupación pero en estos momentos la señorita Shihôn se encuentra descansando. Si desea puedo intercambiar números con su asistente y comunicarle cualquier cambio, Kuchiki–sama.

– Asumo entonces que Urahara–san se está encargando de todo lo relacionado con Shihôn Yoruichi – Comentó Byakuya.

– Está en lo correcto, Urahara es su prometido así que no tiene nada de extraño que se preocupe por su estado de salud – Shinji mostró una de sus habituales sonrisas de autosuficiencia.

– Se suponía que ésta tarde nos reuniríamos con Barragan y Yamamoto–sama, es lamentable que esto ocurriera precisamente hoy – Byakuya notó la mueca de disgusto que se dibujó en el rostro de Shinji – Puedo preguntarle algo, Hirako–san – Shinji permaneció unos segundos en silencio, finalmente asintió – Se supone que ibas a convertirte en el futuro líder de los Hirako, y ahora eres simplemente un asistente, ¿Realmente crees que todo lo que ocurrió vale la pena? – Shinji borró su habitual sonrisa, creía que Byakuya intentaría sonsacarle más información sobre el estado de Yoruichi, jamás imaginó que le preguntaría algo tan personal.

– Encontré a alguien que no me cambiaría ni por todo el oro del mundo, a Hiyori no le importa que apellido tenga, me acepta por lo que soy, creo que cada momento que paso con ella vale la pena, Kuchiki–sama.

– Comprendo – Haciendo una señal para que Renji se acerque – Abarai, proporciónale tu número de móvil a Hirako–san, se compromete a informarnos si existe alguna variación en la situación de Yoruichi–san.

Eran cerca de las once cuando volvió al dúplex. Hubiera preferido quedarse en la clínica con Sui, pero como estaban las cosas era mejor mantener algo de distancia. Las palabras de Hirako Shinji le parecieron algo absurdas, en la sociedad donde se movían el apellido si era importante, o al menos eso creía.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Caminaba tranquilamente en un bello sendero cubierto de flores, había muchas rosas y camelias, el cielo estaba despejado en un día radiante, se detuvo a admirar el paisaje cuando fuertes vientos empezaron a soplar con tanta intensidad que las flores empezaron a perder sus pétalos y el cielo oscureció cubierto por nubes negras. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó, solo entonces se dio cuenta que había estado soñando. Sintió algo de pesadez en la cabeza, miró alrededor y recordó que estaba en una clínica, se había desmayado en la oficina y Yoruichi la había obligado a quedarse allí, "que vergonzoso", pensó antes de poner se pie. Entonces notó que tenía una vía puesta. Vaya que le molestaban esas cosas. Tocó el timbre para llamar al personal, se sentía mejor así que pediría que le retiraran esa cosa y con algo de suerte aún podría ir a la oficina a enterarse de como salieron las cosas en la dichosa reunión con Yamamoto–sama y Barragan. Recordó que Byakuya también estaría allí, la cara que habrá puesto cuando Yoruichi anunció lo de su embarazo, se sintió culpable, como su asistente era su obligación estar allí para brindarle todo su apoyo. Mientras la enfermera le retiraba la vía se dio cuenta que su móvil estaba apagado, "Extraño" ella no recordaba haberlo apagado y siempre procuraba llevarlo con suficiente batería para evitar imprevistos. Lo encendió y casi de inmediato recibió mensajes de llamadas perdidas, la mayoría eran de Ggio. "Rayos, lo olvidé", con todo lo sucedido había omitido el hecho de que donde estuviera Barragan estaría Ggio. Le marcó al móvil.

– ¿Sui, eres tú? – Le contestó un acongojado Ggio, en un impecable chino.

– No, soy la caperucita roja, claro que soy yo, tonto – Sui respondió en tono de burla, no entendía la repentina preocupación de Ggio.

– Estaba preocupado, ¿En dónde te has metido? Por un momento temí que estuvieras grave por el accidente – Ggio en realidad se oía preocupado.

– ¿Accidente? Que exagerados, solo me desmayé en la oficina por fiebre y mi jefa me obligó a quedarme en la clínica – Sui se sintió algo ofendida.

– Entonces no lo sabes…

– ¿Saber qué?

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Byakuya se encontraba sentado en un escritorio, acababa de terminar de revisar los estados financieros que le ordenó Yamamoto y se disponía a ir a una reunión cuando Abarai entró para dejar un estuche sobre su escritorio.

– Lo lamento Kuchiki–sama, en la joyería dijeron que el broche está demasiado estropeado y no hay forma de repararlo, pero ofrecieron mandar a confeccionar otro idéntico si Ud. lo deseaba.

– Gracias, Abarai – Byakuya no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado – Por favor lleva estos documentos a la sala de juntas, te alcanzo allí en un rato.

– Como ordene, Kuchiki–sama – Renji hizo una venia y al momento de salir dejó la puerta abierta pues Soujun acababa de llegar.

– Buenos días, Byakuya – Saludó amablemente – Supimos lo de Yoruichi, Ginrei–sama y yo estamos muy preocupados.

– Por lo que supe esta mañana, Yoruichi–san se encuentra más estable – Byakuya guardó celosamente el estuche que había dejado Renji sobre su escritorio.

– También quería preguntarte sobre Feng–san – Soujun miró alrededor para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie más en la oficina.

– Ella no estaba con Yoruichi al momento del accidente – Byakuya se puso de pie dispuesto a dejar la oficina para ir a la sala de juntas.

– Aún no le he dicho a Ginrei–sama sobre el incidente ocurrido con Soujiro el día de la fiesta, estaba pensando en que tal vez deberíamos ir los dos a hablar con él – Soujun aún parecía alarmado por lo sucedido.

– Hablaré con él más adelante, si me disculpas tengo que acompañar a Yamamoto–sama a una reunión.

– Hay algo más Byakuya, ¿Le ha contado a Feng–san sobre Hisana? – Soujun supo que tenía la atención de su hijo pues este se detuvo de inmediato y se giró para encararlo.

– Considero que ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia, padre.

– Entonces no se lo has dicho – Soujun fijó su mirada en la de su hijo – ¿Acaso temes ser juzgado por ella o que termine considerándote una mala persona? ¿Es eso?

– No pienso hablar de esto contigo – Byakuya lo desafió con la mirada.

– En nuestro entorno familiar existen muchos rumores al respecto que en su momento fueron desmentidos por el viudo de Hisana, solo por eso aún tienes oportunidad de tentar el puesto de futuro líder de la familia, pero tarde o temprano alguno de esos rumores llegará a oídos de Feng–san, antes de eso deberías ser tú quien hablara con ella al respecto, si en verdad te importa.

– Sui no es de las que se dejan llevar por rumores, y es una persona demasiado sensata así que no creo que algunos chismes de otros miembros de la familia nublen su buen juicio – Byakuya habló con tanta seguridad que incluso Soujun se quedó sin palabras. Vio a su hijo hacer una venia y salir de aquella oficina.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Prácticamente obligó al personal de la clínica a darle el alta apenas oyó la noticia. No podía creer que hace algunas horas su jefa estuvo en tan terrible accidente, bueno, nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que aquello no fue un simple "accidente" sino que Barragan o algún miembro de los Louisenbarn tuvo algo que ver, lástima que no tenía forma de probarlo. Apenas llegó al hospital buscó la habitación donde se encontraba Yoruichi. No le extrañó que Hirako o el mamarracho de Urahara Kisuke estuvieran merodeando por los alrededores pero los pasó por alto, tenía que saber cómo estaba Yoruichi. La encontró semisentada, con la mirada perdida en alguna nube gris que se veía a través del gran ventanal. Lucía muy pálida.

– Yoruichi–sama – Sui se detuvo a un lado de la cama.

– Mifeng – La voz de Yoruichi era tan tenue, como si fuera a apagarse en cualquier momento – Mi bebé… se ha ido…

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Ohayo! Sé que los sábados no son buenas fechas para actualizar pero ya ni que jojojojo**

 **El Grand Prix Final de skating estuvo sensacional… Yuzuru Hanyu se coronó campeón por 4to año consecutivo, y Nathan Chen volvió a sorprender clavando cuatro cuadruples en el programa libre, algo que ni el campeón pudo hacer, ¡Viva Nathan!**

 **Volviendo al fic, hay algunos errores por aquí y por allá, pero tenía tantas ganas de avanzar para algún día poder escribir los capítulos del pasado (que los que me leen saben que me encanta escribirlos) así que pido disculpas por ello :3 hace varios capítulos alguien preguntó porqué Senna tenía un parecido a Ichika y hasta ahora me doy tiempo de responder, no sé si se parecen pero en mi fic Senna (la hija del IchiRuki) esta basada en el personaje del mismo nombre de la primera película de Bleach Memories of Nobody, no pensé en Ichika para nada**

 **Haciendo eso a un lado, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les disgusta el rumbo que está tomando la historia, o tal vez tienen un lado masoquista como yo? Jejejeje ¿Se esperaban la reacción de Ginrei al oír la presentación? ¿Lo del accidente será obra de Barragan? ¿Qué pasará ahora con los Shihôn? ¿Le contará Byakuya a Sui sobre Hisana? Chan chan chan channnnn**

 **:P**

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **Subido 17 de Diciembre del 2016, desde algún lugar de júpiter, después de intentar practicar skating en los anillos de Saturno y tropezar cayendo en el punto rojo de júpiter.**

 **:P**


	12. Contacto Principal

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales pero me divierto escribiéndolas jijijiji XD**

 **Saludos para Frany Fanny Tsuki,** Te extrañaba, pensé que te había retirado de fanfiction, la vida real es ajetreada y a veces difícil, con respecto al fic, créeme que tengo grabaciones de lo que viene que hice por junio por si se me olvidaba, a veces me da ganas de subirlas al youtube y compartirlas para que las escuchen, el fic ya tiene cosas muy pero muy intensas más adelante, como dices tú, dará giros y giros, un abrazo :D **; Black Angel N,** No leo Fairy Tail hace varias semanas, el trabajo me exprime un poco, acabo de terminar un curso y aprobé a las justas y ahora pienso iniciar otro, soy masoquista XD Se viene algo muy bueno en el fic (y malicioso también, claro, depende de como lo veas) algunas cosas van a mejorar, otras… chan chan chan chaaannn espera y veras :3 **; Haibara20,** JajajaSoujiro era malo y seguirá siéndolo muhahaha, como mencioné en algún lado, Byakuya es demasiado orgulloso y no le gusta perder y Sui tiene un alto sentido de justicia, eso hará que las cosas se pongan buenas de ahora en adelante, con respecto a tu pregunta, lee hasta el final del capítulo, hay una pequeña sorpresa allí **; Anime Love,** Decir que todo será miel sobre ojuelas de ahora en adelante sería mentirte, sentimientos empiezan a flotar por aquí y por allá pero habrá más de un par, ten un poco de paciencia y disfruta, feliz año para ti también 3

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

En el momento que recibió la llamada de la clínica para avisarle que Sui había pedido su alta supo lo que pasaría: Sui optaría por permanecer todo el tiempo que fuera posible al lado de Yoruichi o tratando de dirigir los movimientos de las diversas compañías que estaban a cargo de los Shihôn para evitar el desorden y que los otros Shihôn o los Louisenbarn intentarán destituir a Yoruichi aprovechando su estado de salud, y a consecuencia de ello, pasaron varios días sin saber de ella. Empezaba a contrariarle el hecho de llegar al dúplex y encontrarlo vacío, a veces la idea de que Sui se hubiera marchado rondaba su mente y empezaba a sentirse inquieto, y aunque se repetía muchas veces que no tendría nada de malo si eso pasaba, pues su matrimonio no era un matrimonio "normal", no lograba tranquilizarse del todo.

La reunión semestral de las líneas textiles y tendencias en ropa de estación se realizaría en breve y tanto Yamamoto como su abuelo Ginrei concluyeron que el más idóneo para llevar a cabo dicha reunión sería él. Desde que empezó a formar parte de la complicada maraña de negocios de los Kuchiki solía ir a las reuniones acompañando a su padre o su abuelo o como representante – veedor en reuniones de mediano calibre, esta sería la primera vez que no solo actuaría como mayor representante de los Kuchiki sino que además tendría la responsabilidad de dirigir la sesión, era una gran responsabilidad, la primera de muchas si llegaba a convertirse en el siguiente jefe de la familia Kuchiki.

\- ¿Kuchiki-sama? – Preguntó Abarai Renji al notar que su jefe parecía algo distraído. Byakuya lo miró con soslayo, así que retomó lo que le estaba diciendo – Estuve revisando algunos datos sobre inversiones recientes de los Shihôn y noté que una de sus últimas actividades económicos y la que probablemente contribuyó a evitar el desastre tras la venta de acciones de la textilera de Osaka fue el reciente convenio con la rama de diseño _Dignity_ de la familia Senjumaru de Korea.

\- Envíales una invitación, será interesante contar con algún representante en la reunión, seguramente sorprenderá a muchos – Comentó Byakuya.

\- Entendido. También envíe la invitación a los Shihôn como indicó, sin especificar el nombre del representante pero… - Renji dudó un momento antes de continuar, Byakuya lo miró inquisitivamente –Tengo información de fuentes confiables sobre el estado de salud de Shihôn Yoruichi, todo indica que le darán el alta mañana.

\- La reunión será en tres días, dudo mucho que Yoruichi haga acto de presencia, no hagas ningún cambio, los Shihôn se encargarán de nombrar a algún representante – Byakuya se puso de pie – Voy a hablar con Yamamoto-sama, vuelvo en un rato – Renji hizo una venia mientras Byakuya abandonaba la oficina. "Mañana", pensaba Byakuya mientras caminaba hacia la oficina del líder de Seretei Corp.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Haibara20, Black Angel N, Anime Love y Frany Fanny Tsuki_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Las últimas dos semanas fueron terribles para Sui. No solo tenía que lidiar con los oportunistas que giraban alrededor de la sede central de la compañía de los Shihôn cual buitres tras la carroña, además tenía que mantener en orden los diversos asuntos de los cuáles estaba acostumbrada a cuidar pero desde las sombras, dar la cara a los jefes de las otras compañías no era algo que disfrutara mucho, pero era necesario mientras Yoruichi se recuperaba… y ahí estaba lo más terrible para Sui: desde el accidente no había visto sonreír a Yoruichi ni una sola vez, es más, si antes Sui se desvivía en "espantar" a Urahara Kisuke del lado de su jefa ahora era la misma Yoruichi la que constantemente hacía desplantes o fingía estar dormida cuando Kisuke estaba cerca. Culpa. Eso era lo que sentía Sui, podía soportarlo todo, pero nada traería al bebé de Yoruichi de vuelta ni devolvería la vida al chofer que acompañó a su jefa aquel fatídico día… debió ser ella quien acompañara a Yoruichi, después de todo era su obligación como asistente, y había fallado completamente.

\- Feng-san, ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Shiba Kaien.

\- Disculpe, Shiba-san, me distraje – Se disculpó Sui.

\- No tienes que ser tan formal, aunque soy mayor que tú, somos asistentes los dos – Comentó Kaien – Deberías descansar un poco, la reunión semestral estará a cargo del joven nieto de Kuchiki Ginrei, el que representó a los Kuchiki en la reunión de Seretei Corp. a principios de verano, no sé si lo recuerdas.

\- Creo que sí – Se limitó a responder Sui, la invitación había llegado hace unas horas a la oficina central de los Shihôn, la había traído Abarai así que no era necesario abrirla para saber quién tendría la gran responsabilidad de organizar el evento.

\- Al parecer el joven Kuchiki fue quien salvó a la familia de las pérdidas que produjo las ventas de las acciones de Osaka y ahora se rumora que es un fuerte candidato a convertirse en el sucesor de Kuchiki Ginrei, algo sorprendente si tenemos en cuenta los rumores que circulan por ahí – Kaien le alcanzó un par de files a Sui.

\- ¿Son los informes de Ukitake-sama? – Preguntó Sui mientras recibía los files. Kaien hizo una mueca algo decepcionado, esperaba que Sui le preguntara sobre los "rumores" sobre el nieto de Kuchiki Ginrei.

\- Si, mi jefe espera que sean de utilidad, por cierto ¿Ya han designado al representante de los Shihôn para la reunión del viernes?

\- Aún no, Yoruichi-sama me pidió que esperara hasta el jueves – Sui sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar en su jefa.

\- ¿Pero la reunión no es el viernes? Sería suicida que alguien acepte acudir sin haber tenido suficiente tiempo para prepararse – Kaien pareció algo preocupado – Ukitake se ofreció como mediador si es que Yoruichi no encuentra a alguien, claro que no podrá emitir opiniones sobre los Shihôn pero al menos conoce los temas a tratar.

\- Se lo haré saber a Yoruichi-sama, gracias – Sui hizo una venia y se retiró. Había ido hasta las oficinas de Ukitake Jushiro por información relevante para la junta. Si Yoruichi no podía acudir a la reunión del viernes el siguiente posible candidato en la lista era Yuushiro, pero por su corta edad aún no era elegible, así que las responsabilidad recaería en algún representante de los Louisenbarn, y Barragan convenientemente se encontraba en el país. El pitido de su móvil la distrajo de sus cavilaciones. "Hablando del rey de Roma" pensó antes de contestar - ¿Si? – Respondió en un elegante chino mandarín.

\- Hola querida, te oyes cansada – Saludó Ggio, desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Si ya lo sabes para qué preguntas, Ggio – Sui hizo movimientos circulares con la cabeza, el dolor en el cuello empezaba a fastidiarle, la bocina de un coche se oyó cerca.

\- No deberías manejar, es peligroso – Le regañó Ggio.

\- Estoy en un taxi, _bèn_ – Sui lanzó un vistazo por la ventana – Voy camino a la clínica, hoy le dan de alta a mi jefa.

\- Mi jefe está ansioso por saber quien representará al conglomerado el viernes – Ggio se oía bastante tranquilo, al parecer se encontraba en un lugar seguro, sin testigos indiscretos.

\- Ukitake se ofreció como mediador – Se hizo una breve pausa – Sé lo que estás pensando, pero a estas alturas es una oferta que no podemos despreciar.

\- Tal vez funcione para ésta reunión, pero ¿Qué pasará con las demás? Es demasiado trabajo para ti, y ambos sabemos cómo son los aristócratas, muy pocos son amables como Ukitake.

\- Ya lo sé, pero creo que puedo manejarlo, debo hacerlo, al menos se lo debo a mi jefa – A Sui le entristecía bastante ver a su jefa en tan complicada situación.

\- _Bǎo bèi_ , mi jefe habló con Yamamoto, ha conseguido que inviten a Cang Du como veedor, nosotros no tenemos pensado acudir, vamos a salir de viaje mañana – Ggio parecía algo intranquilo, solía arrastrar un poco las palabras cuando se ponía nervioso. Sui se quedó en silencio un largo rato.

\- ¿Qué está planeando el anciano de tu jefe? – Sui se sentía tan cansada que se estaba quedando sin paciencia.

\- Ni yo lo sé, solo me encargó que comprara unos boletos para Francia e Inglaterra – Ggio suspiró - _Bǎo bèi_ , tengo casi dos semanas en Japón y aún no te he visto, ¿Al menos cenarías hoy conmigo? – Finalmente se armó de valor para decírselo a Sui.

\- Lo siento, mi jefa me necesita, seguramente habrá oportunidad en primavera, a mi jefa le gusta pasar la estación en Francia, así que seguramente tendremos tres largos meses para conversar y practicar algo de artes marciales, creo que me estoy oxidando con tanto trabajo de oficina – Sui esbozó una melancólica sonrisa que se borró en cuanto recordó cierto incidente días atrás, casi por reflejo se llevó una mano a su mejilla derecha.

\- Comprendo – Ggio se oyó algo decaído – Procura descansar, no te sobrecargues tanto de trabajo, _qīn 'ài_.

\- No puedo prometer eso, hablamos otro día, _pan yau_ – Ambos colgaron. Cuando llegó a la clínica se sorprendió al encontrar a Yoruichi cambiada, con la maleta preparada, esperándola.

\- Tardaste mucho, _mifeng_ – Le regaño.

\- Disculpe, Yoruichi-sama – Sui le entregó los files que recogió en las oficinas de Ukitake y tomó la maleta y el bolso de su jefa, desde el accidente Yoruichi había vuelto a llamarla " _mifeng_ " – Muchos están inquietos, les preocupa quien representará a los Shihôn el viernes, Ukitake-sama se ofreció como mediador.

\- Como era de esperarse de Ukitake, es un hombre de buen corazón – Ambas cruzaron un pequeño corredor hacia el elevador – Pero no tienen que preocuparse por eso, los Shihôn ya tienen un representante – Salieron del elevador para tomar un taxi. Sui dio un vistazo alrededor, algo sorprendida, Yoruichi pareció saber lo que pensaba su asistente y amiga – Kisuke no vendrá, le pedí que nos tomáramos un tiempo – El tono en la voz de Yoruichi le pareció tan frío que Sui se preocupó.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Caminaba por un sendero rodeado de árboles, el cielo estaba gris y pronto empezó a llover, en segundos todo estaba empapado, incluso él mismo… "¡Byakuya!" una voz lo llamaba… abrió los ojos al escuchar la alarma de su móvil. "Un sueño", pensó mientras empezaba a prepararse, finalmente era viernes, le esperaba un día ajetreado. Bajó al estacionamiento, aún era temprano, no se sorprendió al ver el coche de Sui estacionado, llevaba allí como cuatro o cinco días, al parecer Sui había optado por movilizarse en taxi o tal vez apoyada por alguno de los choferes de los Shihôn. El camino a la empresa de los Kuchiki se le hizo largo. Renji se había hecho cargo de los preparativos siguiendo cada una de sus indicaciones, así que volvía a poner un pie en aquel edificio después de casi un mes, vaya que el tiempo pasaba rápido.

Apenas llegó, Renji lo recibió para contarle los pormenores, la sala de juntas estaba lista, la empresa encargada del refrigerio ya estaba preparando el desayuno tal como lo pidió, algunos Kuchiki rondaban con curiosidad, seguramente esperaban que fracasara, pero eso no pasaría. Había hecho demasiado para que llegara ese momento, no iba a fallar. Alrededor de las 9 los invitados empezaron a llegar. Uno a uno fueron recibidos por Soujun y Renji mientras él esperaba en la oficina principal, al ser el presidente de la reunión entraría junto a Yamamoto y Ginrei, cuando todos los invitados estuvieran presentes, para dar inicio. El casi silencio del lugar fue interrumpido por la llegada de una invitada inesperada: Shutara Senjumaru saludó a todos con elegancia, dejando boquiabierto a más de uno por su singular belleza.

\- Parece que tendremos una reunión bastante interesante – Comentó Yamamoto, quien entró a la oficina por una entrada especialmente diseñada para evitar miradas indiscretas.

\- Buenos días, Yamamoto-sama – Byakuya se apresuró a saludarlo.

\- Buen día muchacho, hasta donde puedo ver todo está bien preparado, estoy ansioso porque la reunión comience.

\- Aún faltan algunos minutos pero parece que todos los invitados han llegado – Ginrei entraba también en la oficina – Te ves bien, Byakuya, ¿Cómo estás, Yamamoto?

\- El frío da algunas molestias, pero nada de cuidado, ya no tenemos 30, ¿Verdad? – Kuchiki Ginrei esbozó una sonrisa tras el comentario de Yamamoto, era cierto, ellos dos estaban entrados en años, pronto pasarían a la fila de "ancianos respetables" y los jóvenes tomarían sus lugares en sus respectivas empresas – Dudo mucho que los Shihôn envíen a alguien y Barragán se aseguró enviando a su hijo de veedor.

\- Es cuestión de tiempo – comentó Ginrei – Excepto que la actual jefa de los Shihôn se quede soltera por siempre, dejará de dirigir las empresas el día que pierda el apellido Shihôn.

\- Pero aún queda Yuushiro, es un chico listo, algo suave, pero puede mejorar con el tiempo – Yamamoto parecía más optimista de lo usual, algo que extrañó un poco a Byakuya – Sería na lástima que las empresas volvieran a manos de los Louisenbarn después de cinco generaciones.

\- Entremos – Invitó Byakuya, a esas alturas ya no esperaba que llegara alguien más, y oír hablar de Shihôn Yoruichi le hacía pensar en Sui y eso le causaba un extraño malestar que no lograba explicar. A la señal de Byakuya, Renji abrió las puertas y todos se pusieron de pie para mostrar su respeto por el dueño de Seretei Corp. y por el actual líder de la familia Kuchiki. Ginrei y Yamamoto se acomodaron en los asientos contiguos al asiento principal, en donde Byakuya se situó, dispuesto a dar las palabras de bienvenida, ante la mirada atenta de todos, pero la solemnidad del momento fue detenida por dos personas que entraron en la sala de juntas, las miradas se dirigieron a las recién llegadas:

\- Disculpen la demora, había tráfico – Dijo Shihôn Yoruichi, ante la sorpresa de todos. La mirada de Byakuya se centró en la menuda y delgada mujer que se encontraba de pie al lado de la imponente morena, tratando de pasar desapercibida, y sintió como si su corazón empezara a dar de brincos en su pecho… ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

\- Yoruichi, querida, es bueno ver que gozas de buena salud – Ginrei saludó afectuosamente a la recién llegada – Toma asiento para que podamos comenzar – Yoruichi y su asistente hicieron elegantes venias a modo de disculpa y ocuparon sus respectivos lugares, y las miradas volvieron hacia el joven que ocupaba la cabeza de la mesa de juntas, y así la reunión dio inicio. Hubo momentos de tensión cuando se abordó el tema de las acciones de la textilera de Osaka, aunque Cang Du estaba presente, al ser solo un veedor no tenía potestad de expresarse ni de ser interrogado, pero pudo oír las conjeturas y opiniones de los demás, lo que seguramente se convertiría en información valiosa para los Louisenbarn en el futuro. Yoruichi supo responder a cada una de las acusaciones, lo que demostraba que seguía siendo una mujer fuerte, y la presencia de Senjumaru en la reunión empezó a cobrar sentido, tanto ella como los rusos de _Baikal_ fueron los "salvavidas" y evitaron el desastre financiero, pues las acciones fueron compradas por capitales rusos y actualmente habían pasado a manos de _Baikal_. El siguiente tema fue los problemas en las exportaciones que estaban afectando a las navieras de los Kuchiki y Ukitake, Senjumaru se ofreció a lidiar con las autoridades aduaneras de Korea, Yoruichi con las de China, pero quedaron pendientes las de Singapur, Taiwán y EEUU. El tema final fue las exportaciones en ropa de temporada, los diseños de Senjumaru y Matsumoto fueron halagados, si bien Matsumoto no estaba invitada, Kyoraku se ofreció en hacerle presente la felicitación del grupo, la idea de Senjumaru de agregar una línea de moda masculina se convirtió en un éxito en todo Asia y ahora capitales europeos estaban también interesados, por lo que mejorar el trato con las aduanas era trascendental.

La reunión terminó pasando medio día. Algunos animados se agruparon dispuestos a continuar conversaciones durante el almuerzo, uno a uno se fueron despidiendo, los representantes de las otras familias se despedían de Yamamoto, Ginrei y Byakuya con apretones de manos y felicitaciones, todo había salido a la perfección. Cuando llegó el momento de la despedida de la representante de los Shihôn un extraño sentimiento perturbó a Byakuya: durante la reunión de rato en rato veía de reojo a Sui, tenerla ahí le había dado mucha tranquilidad, ella estuvo por unas horas allí, a unos metros, concentrada en su trabajo, alcanzándole documentos a Yoruichi, la vio hacer un par de muecas que no conocía, y ahora se iría… ¿Cuándo volvería a verla?

\- Yoruichi, no te esfuerces mucho, la reunión de hoy fue algo tensa – Yamamoto retuvo por unos segundos la mano de la líder de los Shihôn.

\- Agradezco su preocupación, Yamamoto-sama, pero como ha podido ver, me encuentro totalmente recuperada – Girándose hacia Byakuya y Ginrei – Quiero felicitar a los Kuchiki, todo ha sido de primera, hasta otra oportunidad – Yoruichi se despidió de los presentes y se retiró junto a Sui. Byakuya contuvo la repentina sensación de querer salir tras Sui y preguntarle cómo había estado, se vería tonto si lo hiciera, porque aunque Sui se veía cansada era obvio que se encontraba bien.

\- Es una lástima – Comentó Yamamoto mientras se dirigía con Ginrei a la oficina principal para tomar el elevador privado – La mirada de Yoruichi se veía fría y vacía, como si no tuviera sentimientos.

\- Tienes razón, supongo que la muerte de su chofer le afectó, ella es muy afectuosa con sus trabajadores – Ginrei se detuvo al notar que Byakuya no se había movido – Byakuya, ¿No vienes con nosotros? Vamos a un restaurante de comida italiana, me lo han recomendado mucho.

\- Me quedaré con Abarai para revisar los acuerdos, gracias por la invitación – Se apresuró a responder Byakuya.

\- Es un joven responsable – Yamamoto le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Ginrei – Apresúrate y anúncialo como tu sucesor o terminaré por llevarlo a mis empresas, un talento así no debe desperdiciarse – Ginrei y Yamamoto salieron de la sala de juntas y Byakuya se quedó solo. Se dejó caer en el asiento principal, cerró los ojos y aflojó un poco la corbata que llevaba, Abarai estaba afuera encargándose de los detalles finales así que podría tomarse unos minutos para relajarse, o al menos eso creía. La puerta corrediza se abrió y oyó el sonido de unos zapatos de tacón acercarse, luego unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros.

\- Estás tenso – Una voz femenina en tono sensual le susurró al oído – Cuándo llegó la invitación a Korea no podía creerlo y tenía que venir para corroborarlo con mis propios ojos, el niño que lloraba en mis brazos porque su noviecita se casaba con otro se ha convertido en todo un hombre y en el futuro líder de los Kuchiki, jamás creí que cumplirías tu promesa de vengarte.

\- Shutara – Byakuya abrió los ojos, por un segundo tuvo la ilusión de que se tratara de Sui, se regañó a sí mismo por pensar algo así – Sorprendiste a todos.

\- Esa era la idea – Terminando de aflojar la corbata de Byakuya – Te haré un masaje, y también puedo ayudarte a relajarte, como en los viejos tiempos. Después de todo hay mucho que celebrar – Senjumaru se acomodó en el regazo de Byakuya, y sus rostros se acercaron.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Habían sido las últimas en llegar así que por protocolo tenían que ser las últimas en despedirse. Sui concentró todas sus energías en apoyar a Yoruichi, pues ese era su deber. Primero se había sorprendido cuando su jefa le dijo que iría a esa reunión, estaba convencida que aceptar la propuesta de Ukitake era lo más acertado, pero luego entendió que Yoruichi no solo no soportaba estar cerca de Urahara Kisuke, tampoco deseaba tiempo libre para pensar una y otra vez en lo que había pasado, era obvio que estaba sufriendo y a Sui le frustraba no ser capaz de hacer algo para ayudarla. Tardaron un poco en tomar el elevador, Ukitake y Shiba estaban con ellas.

\- Parece que será un invierno muy frío – Comentó Ukitake.

\- Creo que sí – Respondió Yoruichi, secamente.

\- Unohana y yo nos casaremos en primavera, nos gustaría que estuvieras allí – Invitó animadamente Ukitake. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y los cuatro entraron.

\- Aún faltan varios meses y…

\- Sé que acostumbras pasar primavera en Francia, por eso te aviso con tanta anticipación, para que tomes las previsiones del caso, Feng-san, toma nota por favor – Guiñándole un ojo a Sui – Retsu quedó encantada con el cumpleaños de Yuushiro, por eso desea que ustedes estén presentes en nuestra boda.

\- Veré que podemos hacer, envía la invitación formal, por favor – Yoruichi no parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar.

\- ¿Los informes que te envíe fueron de utilidad? – Ukitake parecía no estar dispuesto a darse por vencido.

\- Sí, estoy muy agradecido por ello, Sui, ¿Podrías devolverle los informes a Ukitake? – Sui buscó en el portafolios y solo encontró uno de los files.

\- Yoruichi-sama, le entregué uno de los informes durante la junta – Yoruichi trató de hacer memoria y recordó que en efecto, Sui le entregó un file casi terminando la junta.

\- Lo siento Ukitake, creo que lo olvidé en la sala de juntas… - Sui se apresuró a presionar el botón para detener el elevador.

\- Voy por el file, seguramente aún sigue en la sala de juntas, contiene información confidencial, los alcanzo en el restaurante – Y antes de que Kaien o Ukitake replicaran las puertas del elevador se cerraron y Sui se echó a correr por las escaleras. No había justificación para tal descuido, era la asistente de Yoruichi, no podía seguir cometiendo ese tipo de errores. Subió cuatro pisos y caminó a pasos rápidos a la sala de juntas, la puerta estaba entreabierta, seguramente el personal de limpieza estaba haciendo su trabajo. Fijó su mirada en el extremo en el que Yoruichi estuvo sentada durante la junta y en efecto, allí se encontraba el file. Empujó sigilosamente la puerta y entró. Sus pisadas eran mitigadas por la alfombra del piso, tomó el file sintiendo júbilo pues si esa información cayera en manos equivocadas los resultados serían funestos, solo tenía que dar la vuelta y salir cuando levantó la mirada y contempló algo que la dejó desconcertada… Byakuya y Senjumaru se estaban ¿Besando? No estaba segura, desde su posición no podía ver con claridad, deseó que se la tragara la tierra, pues cruzó miradas con el dueño unos ojos grises que conocía demasiado bien, se apresuró a cortar todo contacto visual haciendo una exagerada reverencia – Disculpen, no quise interrumpir – Dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente, pero tenía que admitir que una parte de ella estaba en shock. Se disculpó un par de veces más antes de salir a pasos rápidos de la sala de juntas, ni siquiera esperó el elevador, bajó corriendo por las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Te has puesto tenso – Senjumaru dejó de reír por la extraña reacción de la asistente de Yoruichi al notar que Byakuya la apartaba para ponerse de pie.

\- Tal vez no lo sepas, pero estoy comprometido – Un repentino sentimiento de decepción lo invadió, así como una inexplicable y dolorosa opresión en medio del pecho. Caminó unos pasos para alejarse de Senjumaru, de pronto sintió que tenía que poner algo de distancia.

\- ¿Comprometido? – Senjumaru se enderezó para observar a Byakuya con curiosidad – Entonces vas en enserio con lo de la venganza, siento lástima por tu prometida.

\- ¿Lástima? – Byakuya parecía confundido.

\- Debe ser triste casarte con alguien que no te ama – Dijo Senjumaru, muy convencida de sus palabras. Byakuya estaba a punto de preguntarle algo cuando Renji entró a la sala de juntas:

\- Kuchiki-sama, ya he terminado con las coordinaciones, el personal de limpieza no tarda en llegar – Notando la presencia de Senjumaru – Disculpe, Senjumaru-sama, no sabía que estaba aquí.

\- Abarai, acompaña a la señorita Senjumaru hasta la entrada y asegúrate de embarcarla en una movilidad confiable, de ser posible envíala con alguno de nuestros choferes – Byakuya empezó a caminar hacia la oficina principal – Voy a revisar las actas de acuerdos.

\- Como ordene, Kuchiki-sama – Renji se colocó a un lado de Senjumaru, esperando, hasta que finalmente ella salió de la sala de juntas.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Aunque Ukitake hizo varios esfuerzos por animar a Yoruichi ninguno pareció ser efectivo. El almuerzo acabó muy rápido y antes de las tres ya estaban de nuevo en la oficina, revisando las condiciones de los rusos de _Baikal_ , al haber comprado las acciones de la textilera de Osaka tuvieron grandes pérdidas pero se negaban a venderle las acciones a Yoruichi.

\- No hay duda que esos rusos son listos – Bufó Yoruichi mientras se recargaba en su silla. Sui iba a comentar algo pero el sonido del teléfono la distrajo. Yoruichi contestó - ¿Si?... ¿En serio?... Hazla pasar de inmediato – Colgó para ponerse de pie, Sui hizo lo mismo, algo contrariada – Tenemos visita – Explicó Yoruichi y las puertas se abrieron para mostrar a Senjumaru.

\- Yoruichi, ¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó por mera cortesía para luego fijar su mirada en Sui – Tu asistente luce algo cansada.

\- Es probable – Yoruichi le invitó a tomar asiento – Sui ha estado trabajando mucho durante el tiempo que estuve en el hospital, e incluso ahora, parece que se hubiera mudado a vivir en mi casa – Levantó la mano a modo de señal y Sui se apresuró a servir dos tazas de café.

\- Entonces eso quiere decir que debo enviar el tercer vestido a esa dirección – Comentó Senjumaru, Sui derramó algo de café por el repentino comentario, Yoruichi pareció no entender.

\- ¿Vestido?

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando las invité a uno de los locales de _Dignity_? Le prometí a Sui enviarle tres vestidos hechos a medida – Senjumaru bebió algo de café – Delicioso, Sui, debes darle la receta a mi asistente.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, sí lo recuerdo, usó uno de los vestidos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermano menor, se veía muy linda – Yoruichi esbozó una ligera sonrisa, muy fugaz – Nos invitarán a un matrimonio en primavera, tal vez podría usar el otro vestido allí.

\- Puedo enviarte otro para ti también, querida – Senjumaru volvió a contemplar de reojo a Sui, lucía más delgada que la última que la vio, en Korea – Estoy pensando en un diseño digno de una reina, creo que te quedaría muy bien, Yoruichi.

\- No tienes que molestarte, Shutara.

\- No es molestia, considéralo un agradecimiento, hace mucho que no nos tomaban en cuenta en el mercado japonés y ahora hasta nos solicitan en el mercado europeo – Senjumaru volvió a mirar a Sui - ¿Es cierto que el nieto de Ginrei, el que presidió la junta hoy, está comprometido?

\- Algo de eso oí, al parecer es una extranjera – Yoruichi bebió algo de café también – Creo que Ginrei puso de condición que se casara antes de anunciarlo como su sucesor, o al menos eso dicen por ahí.

\- Ya veo… ¿Y de casualidad no conocen a la dama en cuestión? – Después de ver la reacción de Byakuya tras ser interrumpidos por Sui en la sala de juntas, Senjumaru estaba segura que o Sui o Yoruichi conocían a la prometida de Byakuya.

\- No, eso es un misterio, pero como van las cosas no creo que tarden en anunciar el matrimonio así que la conoceremos pronto – Yoruichi de pronto empezó a perder interés en la conversación.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, bueno, es hora de irme – Senjumaru se puso de pie – Me alegra ver que estás recuperada, nos vemos.

Apenas Senjumaru salió de la oficina de Yoruichi, Sui sintió que volvía a respirar con normalidad, fue como si por los minutos que Senjumaru estuvo allí alguien hubiera oprimido su garganta dificultándole el habla y la respiración. Se quedó con su jefa en la oficina trabajando hasta muy entrada la noche. Acompañó a Yoruichi a la mansión Shihôn y estaba en el taxi de camino al dúplex cuando recibió una llamada. Se sorprendió mucho al ver el signo de "?" en su móvil, dudó un momento antes de contestar.

\- Diga, Kuchiki-sama – Dijo en tono de voz neutro.

\- Disculpe… - Una voz masculina que no era la de Byakuya habló desde el otro lado de la línea – El señor Kuchiki está… bueno… ehmmm…

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Empezaba a caer la noche cuando terminó de revisar pormenorizadamente los acuerdos de la junta. Era consciente que Abarai había hecho un excelente trabajo y merecía una tarde libre o al menos un buen descanso, pero no estaba seguro de querer quedarse solo, si lo hacía terminaría pensando en lo que pasó horas atrás. Tenía un pasado, como todo hombre, pero era la primera vez que le preocupaba lo que otra persona pensara de él, para ser más preciso, le preocupaba lo que Sui pensaba de él. Después de decirle a su asistente que podía marcharse empezó a manejar sin rumbo fijo. Había demasiadas cosas de Sui que desconocía, como donde aprendió a tocar el piano o a preparar tan bien el café. Antes de darse cuenta estaba estacionando el coche en un bar algo alejado del centro de la ciudad, solía ir allí hasta antes de empezar a cortejar a Sui, supuso que no le haría mal tomar un par de tragos, pero se equivocó: no fueron solo un par de tragos, para las once ya había perdido la cuenta. Una voluptuosa mujer de exagerado escote empezó a coquetearle pero el barman se encargó de espantarla y de quitarle las llaves del auto a Byakuya, estaba demasiado ebrio para conducir, tomó su móvil y oprimió el número 1, supuso que el contacto principal sería el pelirrojo asistente del joven Kuchiki, por lo que se sorprendió al oír una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea. Media hora después una joven delgada de oscura y larga cabellera entraba a pasos rápidos al bar. Se desconcertó al encontrar al futuro líder de los Kuchiki en tan lamentable estado, y le lanzó una mirada tan severa al pobre barman que éste se sintió algo cohibido. Aquella mujer se veía de carácter.

\- Kuchiki-sama – Dijo mientras le daba de palmadas en el hombro, Byakuya estaba tan ebrio que se había quedado medio dormido, apoyado en la barra.

\- Sui… - Entreabriendo los ojos para luego sonreír con tanta inocencia que parecía un niño – Eres tú, Sui – Envolvió a Sui en sus brazos con demasiada energía y en forma tan repentina que incluso ella se desconcertó.

\- Kuchiki-sama – Sui intentó recuperar la compostura – Hace frío afuera, debe ponerse su abrigo – Le hizo una señal al barman para que la ayudara a liberarse de Byakuya para luego ayudarlo a ponerse el dichoso abrigo.

\- ¿Nos vamos a casa? – Preguntó un dubitativo Byakuya, intentó mantenerse de pie pero se tambaleaba tanto que terminó otra vez apoyado en la barra.

\- Por supuesto, ¿A dónde más podría llevarlo? – Sui parecía algo molesta, acababa de fruncir el ceño.

\- Gracias, Sui – Dijo Byakuya mientras un mozo ayudaba a Sui a llevarlo hasta el auto y acomodarlo en el asiento del copiloto. Sui estaba cansada así que manejar hasta el dúplex no le hizo mucha gracia, pero para su sorpresa Byakuya estuvo bastante tranquilo durante todo el camino, solo que pudo notar que de rato en rato se le quedaba viendo fijamente, y eso empezaba a incomodarle. Al llegar tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para ayudarlo a llegar hasta el elevador, por un momento se vio tentada de dejarlo pasar la noche en el auto pero no podía permitirse exponer al futuro líder de los Kuchiki a enfermarse. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y solo quedaba el tramo hasta la entrada del dúplex, Byakuya empezó a caminar apoyándose en la pared pero tropezó en la entrada del dúplex y por poco se cae llevándose a Sui con él – Lo siento... – Dijo bastante acongojado.

\- Está ebrio, no pasa nada – Se limitó a responder Sui – Vamos, unos pasos más, Kuchiki-sama.

\- No… en verdad lo siento – Insistió Byakuya.

\- Como diga – Sui empezó a tirar un poco de uno de sus brazos para obligarlo a caminar, al menos podría dejarlo dormido en el sofá de la sala, o eso pensaba.

\- ¿No estás molesta? – Preguntó Byakuya, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Sui, interfiriéndole el paso.

\- Ha pasado por mucho estrés, así que supongo que quería distraerse un poco, al menos eligió un lugar poco concurrido – Sui intentó continuar su tarea de llevarlo hasta el sofá.

\- Entonces no te importa… - Byakuya se dejó llevar como si fuera un niño regañado, incluso parecía algo triste.

\- Está demasiado ebrio, Kuchiki-sama – Faltaba poco para llegar al dichoso sofá – Creo que dice cosas sin sentido – Finalmente llegaron al sofá – Recuéstese, iré por unas mantas... – No pudo dar ni dos pasos pues unos fuertes brazos la envolvieron y Byakuya se dejó caer en el sofá llevándose a Sui a cuestas. Las mejillas de Sui se tiñeron de rojo de inmediato, era la primera vez que tenía tanto contacto físico con él, prácticamente estaba recostada sobre el heredero de los Kuchiki – Por favor, Kuchiki-sama...

\- Byakuya… dime Byakuya… - No pudo evitar sentir confortable aquél contacto, la pequeña y delgada Sui, su esposa, se sentía tan cálida…

\- Byakuya… suéltame… - Forcejeó Sui, pero fue en vano. Su corazón latía con fuerza y acelerado, mientras que podía sentir los suaves y calmados latidos del corazón de Byakuya, así como su respiración. El recuerdo de lo sucedido horas antes, en la sala de juntas, asaltó su mente, tenía días luchando con aquellos sentimientos, evitándolos, después de todo no los necesitaba… y mientras pensaba en ello fue envuelta por una repentina calidez y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Ta-channnn! Sé que les parecerá raro otra actualización pero la respuesta es simple, se cumple un año desde la publicación del primer capítulo y este sería nuestro aniversario (nah, sé que en alguno momento creí que solo serían 3 capítulos pero aquí estamos, 12 capítulos y tenemos para 12 más) Gracias a todos por las mágicas reviews y por su compañía este año, que ha sido de demasiados cambios para mí, Domo Arigatou!**

 **Alguien mencionó a "Yuri on Ice", vi el anime porque me pareció interesante que alguien animara un deporte tan poco difundido como el skating on ice (si revisan en MOOHD mencione skating varias veces porque es un deporte que me gusta mucho) pero creo que el anime no le hace mérito, el skating es mucho más apasionante, sino vean los videos de Yuna Kim, Youn Yung, Jin Boyang, Patrick Chan, Yuzuru Hanyu, Shoma Uno, Javi Fernandez o el joven Nathan Chen.**

 **Volviendo al fic, vamos un año, y espero que el 2017 sea el último, quiero terminar este y Sad Love Song (mira el techo un rato) lo haremos, con convicción y preocupación jijijiji**

 **Feliz Año 2017, lleno de animes, fics, sueños y más sueños**

 **:P**

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **Subido 30 de Diciembre del 2016, desde algún lugar de Hogwarts, desenterrando mandrágoras para molestar a la Sra Norris y a Nick Casi Decapitado.**

 **:P**

Dicen que existe un delgado hilo rojo que une los destinos de las personas, un delgado e invisible hilo rojo, que te une a la persona que debería compartir sus días contigo, pero a veces nos cegamos por lo que vemos o creemos ver y unimos nuestra vida a la persona equivocada, entonces ¿Qué pasa con ese hilo rojo?. Un apuesto y maduro hombre cruzaba a pasos rápidos el elegante jardín para dirigirse al sendero bordeado por hermosos cerezos que empezaban a regalar la belleza de sus flores. Un mayordomo le había anunciado la inesperada visita y el salió casi de inmediato, no sin antes ordenar que no se mencionara a nadie la llegada de la huésped.

Recorrió el camino y apenas vislumbró la silueta femenina su corazón brincó de emoción en su pecho, habían pasado ya varios años y aún se sentía como un adolescente cuando oía su nombre. Se detuvo un momento al ver que la mujer no estaba sola, casi de inmediato reconoció al acompañante, un pequeño niño delgado y cabizbajo al que la mujer le susurraba algunas palabras, tal vez para confortarlo.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – Preguntó contrariado.

\- N-nada, abuelo – El niño hizo una elegante reverencia.

\- Un grupo de pequeños vándalos le han estado molestando – Comentó la mujer, tenía un largo cabello y unos hermosos ojos grises – Pero este pequeño ha sabido comportarse a la altura, como todo un Kuchiki.

\- G-gracias – El pequeño sonrió, más animado.

\- Vaya que sonrisa más linda – La mujer buscó en sus bolsillo y sacó unos caramelos – Ten pequeño caballero, son dulces chinos, son los favoritos de mi nieta – El niño los recibió más por curiosidad, no parecía tener mucho interés en los dulces.

\- Byakuya, ve a la mansión, tu padre está buscándote – Ordenó el hombre mayor. El niño hizo nuevamente una reverencia y se marchó, perdiéndose entre los cerezos.

\- Así que ese pequeño es tu nieto Byakuya – La mujer desvió la mirada hacia los cerezos – Estos árboles no dejan de sorprenderme, siguen igual de bellos, no han cambiado nada, aún puedo verme por ahí corriendo de niña.

\- Entonces debería llamarte "Soyâ Sui" – Dijo con emoción el hombre, algunas canas asomaban en su cabello.

\- Qué cosas dices, Ginrei, hace mucho que dejé ese apellido para convertirme en miembro del clan Feng – Intercambiando miradas con el líder de los Kuchiki – Mi esposo está dispuesto a escuchar tu propuesta, pero después de lo que vi hoy, no creo que ninguno de ellos pueda cuidar bien de mi Shaolin.

\- ¿Ni siquiera Byakuya? - Ginrei deseaba que al menos el hijo de Soujun pudiera ser considerado un candidato.

\- No estoy segura… es orgulloso, oculta sus sentimientos, se parece mucho a mi Shaolin.

\- Iré a hablar con el actual líder del clan Feng en dos semanas, me gustaría que el padre de la niña estuviera allí.

\- Mi hijo estará allí, aún si no lo pidieras, es su única hija mujer después de todo – La mujer miró con nostalgia las flores – Lástima, tan bellas pero de vida tan efímera.

\- Volverán a florecer al próximo año y al siguiente también.

\- Pero no volverán a ser las mismas, serán otras que tomarán sus lugares, ha sido un gusto saludarte, Ginrei – Haciendo una elegante venia – Nos vemos, Kuchiki-sama.

\- Adiós, Feng Sui – "Ojalá y no te hubieras ido nunca", pensó el líder de los Kuchiki mientras la veía alejarse cruzando el sendero de los cerezos.

 **:P**


	13. Mientras Dormías

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales pero me divierto escribiéndolas jijijiji XD**

 **Saludos para Frany Fanny Tsuki,** Gracias por el saludo, aquí también el 6 es bajada de reyes, dije que la historia daría giros y giros, más que una noria, así que cuidado de marearse jejejeje, lo de Byakuya y Senjumaru es más algo del pasado, tras la boda de Hisana, pero nunca fue algo serio, solo flirteo, lo de UraYoru se va a arreglar, ya lo verán muhahahaha… **Black Angel N,** Yo también estuve fuera de la ciudad en año nuevo, fue una experiencia muy bonita :D volviendo al fic, la intriga sigue, "las papas van a quemar" como dicen por aquí, como habrás notado hay muchas frivolidades en las altas esferas el repentino interés de Senjumaru en revivir el pasado con Byakuya es solo interés, va a ser el nuevo líder familiar, lástima que ella no sepa lo de Sui :3 **; Haibara20,** El alejamiento de Yoruichi y Kisuke es más por malentendidos, que se arreglan pronto, Cang Du y Barragan tendrán perfil bajo por el momento, pero de que traman algo, siempre jejejeje creo que sólo será un capítulo del pasado, lo demás lo iré dejando en viñetas extras al final de algunos capítulos, feliz año :D

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Pudo oír el sonido de un piano a lo lejos y trató de ignorarlo, pero el sonido se acentuó y por costumbre extendió un brazo buscando la mesa de noche donde solía poner su móvil para apagar la alarma solo que no encontró ni la mesa de noche ni su móvil. Es más, tomó conciencia de que unos fuertes brazos la envolvían y sus ojos de abrieron de par en par: Se había quedado dormida, sobre el futuro líder de los Kuchiki. Sus mejillas ardieron como nunca antes en su vida, agradeció que su móvil cesó de emitir la melodía de piano, si no apagaba la alarma en un minuto se posponía y volvería a sonar en 5 minutos. Vaya, de pronto sintió que eran los cinco minutos más valiosos de su vida, tenía que encontrar la manera de "liberarse" y subir a su habitación a cambiarse, no podía permitirse llegar tarde. Intentó hacer un movimiento para bajar un pie pero su carcelero emitió un gruñido y ajustó un poco el agarre. Sui hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no emitir un grito de la sorpresa. Sabía que Byakuya practicaba kendo, pero no sabía que estaba en tan buena forma, sin querer había descubierto que su masa muscular era bastante generosa. Respiró hondo y tras unos segundos intentó otra estrategia: giraría y se dejaría caer en la alfombra, la distancia no era mucha así que era poco probable que se hiciera algún daño, lo intentaría al estilo "ninja". Cuando estuvo dispuesta relajó el cuerpo lo más que pudo, y giró lentamente pero no contó con que su móvil, que estaba en su cartera, a un extremo del sofá, volviera a sonar, ni que los ágiles reflejos de Byakuya lo pusieran en alerta y se giró tan rápido que no sólo evitó que Sui cayera, además la tenía bastante sujeta y ahora la contemplaba, también sorprendido.

– B–buenos días… – Dijo finalmente Sui, para romper la tensión. El móvil dejó de sonar nuevamente. Con la mayor delicadeza posible extendió los brazos para poner distancia entre ellos y sentarse. Byakuya pareció captar el mensaje y la soltó casi de inmediato. Recuerdos fugaces de la noche anterior bombardearon su mente, entonces tomó conciencia de lo estaba pasando.

– Sui, lo lamento – Dijo realmente avergonzado. Intentó sentarse y Sui de inmediato se puso de pie y tomó su bolso. Aquella reacción no le gustó para nada. Es más, todo lo que ocurrió durante y después de la reunión era en parte culpa de Sui, aunque ella no lo supiera. Algo incómodo, se sentó y se llevó una mano a la frente.

– ¿Desea que le prepare un café? – Sui asumió que por la borrachera del día anterior, Byakuya estaba con resaca.

– Gracias – Respondió secamente, mientras la veía entrar en la cocina. ¿Tanto deseas estar lejos de mí? Pensó mientras se ponía de pie. Sui era tan distinta a las mujeres que había conocido, tenía esa capacidad de mantener la serenidad y la compostura, mentía con demasiada facilidad si la situación lo ameritaba, y eso le disgustaba, a veces era muy directa con sus comentarios, hábil en los negocios, su café era excelente, brillaba cuando estaba sentada frente al piano, muy responsable con su trabajo, inteligente… bueno, Senjumaru también era inteligente pero… volvió a llevarse las manos a la cabeza de nuevo: El motivo por el cual se había embriagado la noche anterior vino claramente a su mente, era porque en el momento en que cruzó miradas con Sui en la sala de juntas, cuando tenía a Shutara sentada en su regazo, en una situación comprometedora, una parte de él deseaba que Sui le reclamara o hiciera algo. Sabía que Sui no era ese tipo de persona, pero es su esposa después de todo, y no hizo nada, es más, se disculpó como si en verdad lamentara haberlos interrumpido… ¿Acaso él no le importaba? Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba de pie en la puerta de la cocina, observándola preparar el café.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Kuchiki–sama? – Preguntó algo incómoda, al descubrir que era observada.

– Lo que viste ayer en la sala de juntas… – Empezó él, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

– Lamento que Yoruichi–sama y yo interrumpiéramos el inicio de sesión, tuvimos un percance en el tráfico, no volverá a suceder – Sui terminó de pasar el café y abrió un estante para sacar dos tazas.

– No me refería a eso – Esta vez, Byakuya no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la situación, como en otras oportunidades – Hablo de...

– Como dije, no fue intencional, no quise interrumpir, Yoruichi–sama olvidó un file con información confidencial de Ukitake–sama – Sui se lo dijo mirándolo a la cara para luego desviar la mirada en busca del azúcar y agua hirviendo. Byakuya volvió a sentir aquella molesta sensación en el pecho, por un momento había abrigado la esperanza de que Sui dejara el file a propósito para tener una excusa para estar a solas con él… que equivocado estaba… que molesta sensación era aquella – ¿Está bien si es un expreso corto? No dispongo de mucho tiempo, debo ir a cambiarme para salir a trabajar – Ahí estaba ella de nuevo, actuando como si fuera su asistente, creando esa muralla entre ellos.

– Está bien, gracias – Se limitó a decirle. Sui acomodó una taza en la mesa de diario y pasó por su lado con la otra taza de café humeante en las manos, para subir las escaleras, rumbo a su habitación. Que tonto, por un momento creyó que se quedaría a acompañarlo a tomar el café. Era Sui, su esposa, pero de un matrimonio arreglado.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Haibara20, Black Angel N y Frany Fanny Tsuki_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Tardó más de la cuenta en encender el coche, bueno, lo había dejado estacionado como una semana así que era obvio que percances como ese ocurrieran, pero tenía que salir de allí y alejarse del dúplex, no solo porque se le hacía tarde y no quería dejar esperando a su jefa, estaba además la extraña conducta de su… su mente colapsó un instante, pero solo un instante, para luego retomar las ideas, le preocupaba el extraño comportamiento de Byakuya, su falso esposo, porque aunque legalmente estuvieran casados, ellos no tenían un matrimonio real, todo era un farsa, y prefería estar lejos, solo por seguridad. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando tras detenerse en un semáforo el coche se apagó. "Maldición", pensó mientras intentaba encenderlo, sin éxito, "Genial" justo ahora. Buscó su móvil y marcó a la aseguradora, tendrían que enviar una grúa o algo, ignoró las quejas de un par de conductores que estaban estacionados detrás de su coche, cerró las puertas y miró alrededor, estaba cerca de una avenida principal, podría buscarse un taxi o tal vez, tomar el metro. Mientras daba la información a la aseguradora bajó a la estación del metro, compró una tarjeta y se dirigió al área de embarque. No esperó que hubiera tanta gente, se tensó un poco, seguramente se le estaba haciendo tarde. Caminó hacia un extremo, generalmente la gente se queda en las zonas donde están las escaleras de ingreso y los ascensores, así que tendría más suerte si intentaba abordar uno de los vagones del final. Estaba pensando en ello cuando algo llamó su atención. A varios metros de donde se supone se instala el último vagón, por delante de la línea amarilla, de encontraba un hombre alto y delgado, muy pálido, y cabizbajo. Sui miró alrededor, inquieta, ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera un trabajador de la línea del metro cerca? ¿Cómo era posible que nadie más notara la extraña situación?

– ¿Es la primera vez que utiliza el metro? – Sin darse cuenta ya estaba de pie, a un lado de aquel hombre, haciéndola tan extraña pregunta. Por unos segundos creyó que no la había escuchado, pero cuando estaba por preguntarle algo más se vio escrutada por unos ojos marrones, carentes de brillo o emoción alguna.

– ¿Nos conocemos? – Preguntó el extraño, obviamente ignorando su pregunta. Sui decidió ser más astuta.

– No sé si lo sepa, pero está prohibido pararse por delante de la línea amarilla, creo que ambos deberíamos retroceder – Dijo con la mayor naturalidad posible. El hombre bajó la mirada y notó que ella se había puesto también por delante de la línea amarilla.

– Creo que tiene razón – Dijo él, como restándole importancia al asunto. Casi de inmediato retrocedió unos pasos, Sui lo siguió – Aún no ha respondido mi pregunta, ¿Nos conocemos?

– No, nunca lo había visto – Sui estaba más tranquila – ¿Qué tren está esperando?

– Uno que me lleve al este de la ciudad – Respondió él tras una pausa de varios segundos, observándola con curiosidad.

– Entonces está del lado equivocado, los trenes que pasan por aquí van al oeste – Sujetando con suavidad una de las mangas del abrigo del desconocido, notando que él sostenía un libro en una de sus manos – Sígame – El extraño se dejó guiar obedientemente y en silencio, Sui se tensó un poco cuando al estar del otro lado vio pasar el tren que esperaba, pero trató de disimular para no alarmar a su acompañante – Es frecuente equivocarse cuando no está acostumbrado a tomar el metro, listo, en este lado pasará el metro que necesita.

– Gracias, por cierto… – El extraño no pudo continuar pues a gran velocidad el tren se detuvo y varias personas se arremolinaron hacia las puertas, ansiosas por presionar el botón verde para subir.

– Apresúrese o perderá el tren – Sui prácticamente le dio un pequeño empujón y lo ayudó a entrar.

– Chica del metro… – La llamó él, antes de que las puertas se cerrarán – Tienes unos ojos muy lindos – Las mejillas de Sui se tiñeron de carmesí, el metro se alejó tan rápido como llegó y entonces ella recordó que tenía que ir a la oficina, palideció al ver la hora, tendría que llamar a su jefa y disculparse porque definitivamente llegaría tarde.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El pobre asistente pelirrojo iba de un lado a otro, de una oficina a otra, pero nada parecía satisfacer a su jefe. Renji había notado que su jefe estaba muy pensativo la tarde anterior, tras la junta, pero todo había salido de las mil maravillas, y esa mañana apareció bastante serio y hasta parecía molesto y no entendía por qué. "Abarai" se oyó un grito desde la oficina que ocupaban en Seretei Corp. y tuvo que correr nuevamente para ver que se le ofrecía ahora.

– Dígame, Kuchiki–sama – Ni bien hubo pronunciado estas palabras vio una especie de turbación en el rostro de su jefe quien pareció enfadarse aún más.

– Ve y trae tres juegos de copias de estos expedientes – Señalando una pila de al menos 7 files de más de 30 páginas cada uno – Y no tardes, aún quedan muchos pendientes.

– Como ordene – Renji tomó los files y tras hacer una venia salió pensando en cómo volvería cargando tantas hojas, sería imposible hacerlo en un solo viaje.

– Hola Abarai – Un saludo amistoso lo distrajo de su momento de estrés, levantó la mirada y se encontró con Kuchiki Soujun.

– Buenos días, Kuchiki–sama – Intentó hacer una reverencia pero no fue tan elegante como esperaba debido a su pesada carga.

– Por lo visto mi hijo te tiene bastante ocupado – hasta Soujun sentía pena por el pobre asistente – ¿Crees que tenga tiempo para recibir a su padre?

– Le sugeriría que volviera en otro momento – Comentó Renji, tratando de mantener la serenidad – Al parecer Kuchiki–sama está con bastantes ocupaciones el día de hoy.

– Precisamente vengo a liberarlo de dichas ocupaciones para darle otras, no te entretengo más, nos vemos Abarai – Soujun continuó su camino, conocía donde quedaba la oficina que Yamamoto le había dado a Byakuya dentro de su empresa. Cuando Ginrei le dijo que Byakuya pasaría una temporada bajo las órdenes de Yamamoto se enojó un poco, su hijo era fuerte candidato a convertirse en el futuro líder de la familia, oportunidad que por cosas de la vida él había perdido, alejarlo de las empresas Kuchiki era como un exilio, pero luego comprendió que lo que buscaba Ginrei era protegerlo, las cosas estaban muy tensas en el círculo familiar de los Kuchiki, bastaba con ver lo que ocurrió en el cumpleaños de Ginrei para darse cuenta de eso. Llamó a la puerta para luego entrar sin esperar autorización. Byakuya levantó la mirada y no hizo nada para ocultar su disgusto por verlo allí, Soujun empezaba a acostumbrarse a ello – Buenos días, Byakuya – Saludó para luego tomar asiento.

– Buen día, padre – Dijo, mientras retomaba la lectura que había sido interrumpida. Soujun parpadeó algo desconcertado, por unos segundos le dio la impresión que los ojos grises de su hijo mostraron un resplandor lila, pero luego se reprochó mentalmente, Byakuya era un Kuchiki, ese efecto temporal de cambio de tonalidad en sus ojos era prueba innegable de ello.

– Byakuya, Ginrei me envió a hablar con Yamamoto – Soujun decidió ser directo – Queremos que vayas a Londres y Francia para las negociaciones con las aduanas por el tema de las exportaciones – Byakuya interrumpió nuevamente su lectura, para intercambiar miradas con su padre. Definitivamente no era una broma, pero un viaje así implicaba estar lejos de Japón al menos por un mes. Soujun no tardó en notar la angustia en la mirada de su hijo, Byakuya podría disfrazar sus sentimientos aparentando frivolidad e indiferencia, pero después de todo él era su padre y lo conocía bastante bien – ¿Acaso tienes alguna objeción? – Preguntó pues Byakuya se estaba tardando demasiado en responder.

– Ninguna – Respondió mientras se colocaba otra vez la careta de frío aristócrata – ¿Cuándo debo partir?

– Esta misma noche, si fuera posible – Soujun pudo ver otra vez ese brillo de preocupación en los ojos de su hijo – Tenemos información sobre Barragan, al parecer viajó a Francia hace unos días, lo de su hijo en la reunión de ayer era solo un pantalla y para confirmar información sobre el estada de nuestras navieras.

– ¿Quién irá a Taiwán? – Byakuya tuvo la fugaz esperanza de tomar el viaje a Taiwán, que era un lugar más cercano lo que implicaba que el viaje sería más corto.

– Yo me estoy encargando de esas negociaciones y las de China, junto a Shihôn Yoruichi, como se acordó en la reunión –Soujun intentó entender lo que le pasaba a su hijo, había salido antes en viaje de negocios de varios días sin objetar nada, pero ahora... parecía no querer marcharse.

– Entiendo, le diré a Abarai cuando termine la diligencia que le encargué – Byakuya prefirió dar por zanjado el asunto y retomar la lectura que había interrumpido.

– Le pediré a mi asistente que se encargue de los pasajes y la reservación del hotel – Dijo Soujun, mientras se ponía de pie – De lo contrario me temo que al pobre Abarai le dará un infarto de tanto estrés – Comentó logrando hacer que Byakuya enarcara una ceja – Buena suerte, Byakuya – Si todo salía bien, pronto su hijo sería proclamado como el nuevo líder de la familia.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Aunque Yoruichi le dijera que todo estaba bien y dejara de preocuparse por la tardanza de la mañana, Sui siguió haciéndolo, cada vez que tenía oportunidad, por supuesto. Para después del almuerzo Yoruichi estaba algo cansada de ello:

– Ya es suficiente, para con eso Sui o de verdad voy a enfadarme – Regañó a su asistente. Ambas habían ido a almorzar a un restaurante cercano, Sui parecía algo animada pues después de varios días había visto comer en generosa cantidad a su jefa, estaban de camino a la salida.

– Lo siento, Yoruichi–sama – Dijo Sui, por enésima vez. Yoruichi estuvo a punto de regañarla cuando frunció el ceño al notar la llegada de dos personas.

– Buenas tardes, Yoruichi, Sui – Saludó amistosamente Urahara Kisuke. Su asistente repitió el mismo saludo.

– Buenas tardes – Respondió fríamente Yoruichi – Vámonos Sui, aún tenemos muchos pendientes – Sui apenas alcanzó a hacer una reverencia pues Yoruichi aceleró el paso y salió del restaurante. Le pareció extraño pues en otros tiempos su jefa le habría hecho rabiar pues seguramente se habría puesto a conversar largo y tendido o incluso hubiera repetido el postre o algo así para quedarse con Kisuke, pero ahora… incluso Sui sintió lástima por el tipo ese, se veía pálido y con ojeras, definitivamente no la estaba pasando para nada bien – Sui, dame la llaves, tengo ganas de conducir – Aquellas palabras de su jefa la pusieron en alerta.

– Yo puedo conducir, Yoruichi–sama – Sui se llevó una de sus manos al bolso donde había guardado las llaves del coche que había tomado de la compañía de los Shihôn.

– ¿No dijiste que el coche que te di se estropeó? No quiero que se arruine otro coche, así que dame las llaves – Comentó Yoruichi con sarcasmo y un tono ligeramente autoritario.

– Como ordene, Yoruichi–sama – Sui le entregó las llaves. Después del accidente algunas cosas habían cambiado, a veces Yoruichi se mostraba fría y autoritaria, como los demás aristócratas que conocía, trabajaban hasta muy entrada la noche, y se negaba a hablar con los demás Shihôn de temas que no estuvieran relacionados con los negocios. Urahara Kisuke había manejado el tema del bebé con mucha discreción de forma que la noticia nunca se divulgó, simplemente pasó como si nunca hubiera existido. Una inexplicable tristeza la invadió súbitamente. Desvió la mirada al camino, Yoruichi era buena conduciendo así que tenía que aprender a no preocuparse, pero nunca estaba demás vigilar los alrededores, solo por precaución. Aquella repentina tristeza les acompañó durante el resto de la tarde. Después de dejar a Yoruichi en casa, Sui decidió conducir hasta el dúplex. Era bastante tarde así que casi no había tráfico, aceleró un poco, era mejor conductora de lo que la mayoría suponía, solo que evitaba exceder el límite de velocidad para no exponer a Yoruichi, pero ahora estaba sola y por alguna inexplicable razón sentía que necesitaba ese "poquito de adrenalina". Las ruedas chirriaron cuando estacionó el coche. Sonrió. Tal vez su jefa tendría razón y terminara estropeándolo también. Se quitó el cinturón, tomó su bolso y las llaves y caminó rumbo al elevador. Hacía frío pero apenas lo sentía, la adrenalina de manejar excediendo los límites de velocidad le había dejado una placentera sensación. Invierno. Aquella extraña situación empezó en verano, ya habían pasado varios meses, abrió las puertas de dúplex y se quitó los zapatos para cruzar rápidamente hacia las escaleras para entrar en su habitación. Ni siquiera encendió las luces. El lugar estaba en sepulcral silencio y quería que así permaneciera.

La suave melodía de un piano le obligó a abrir los ojos. Estaba oscuro pero era un hecho que era hora de iniciar su rutina. No muy animada se puso un chándal y bajo las escaleras, al menos correría por los alrededores para no perder la costumbre. El frío de la madrugada no disminuyó su entusiasmo. La vida continúa, y ella tenía que ser el apoyo de Yoruichi, al menos hasta que superara el tremendo bache en que el accidente y la pérdida de su bebé le habían hundido. Después de 15 minutos volvió al dúplex. Era consciente que se estaba exigiendo demasiado, pero era necesario. Entró sigilosamente para ir a la cocina a poner a hervir agua y encender la máquina de café, quería preparar el desayuno antes de subir a cambiarse, ya varios le habían comentado que se veía más delgada y no quería darle otra preocupación a su jefa. Llevaba una taza de café y un par de tostadas hacia su habitación cuando notó que había una nota en la mesa del comedor. Por la impecable caligrafía supo que era de Byakuya. Mientras comía la extendió y leyó:

" _Sui:_

 _Me envían a Inglaterra y luego Francia para arreglar unos asuntos, estaré fuera alrededor de un mes, dejé todo previsto para que no tengas inconvenientes con los pagos de los recibos, la señora de la limpieza va los martes y los viernes pero dudo mucho que la encuentres, es muy discreta, cuando vuelva hay algo de lo que quisiera conversar contigo, cualquier eventualidad siéntete libre de escribir o llamar._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Kuchiki Byakuya"._

Sui dejó la nota sobre la mesa. Respiró hondo, analizando la situación. De pronto los confusos sentimientos que la acechaban empezaron a disiparse. Byakuya estaría lejos, no tendría que visitar a ninguno de los Kuchiki, no tendría que aparentar nada… volvería a ser libre. Una sensación de tranquilidad la envolvió, un asunto menos del que preocuparse, ahora podría centrarse en lo que realmente importaba: su trabajo y su estimada jefa, Yoruichi. El camino a la oficina se le hizo corto. Estaba de excelente humor ese día, incluso pensó en la posibilidad de volver por unos días a su departamento, sería como "si nada hubiera pasado". La mañana transcurrió con normalidad. Ordenaron para almorzar en la oficina y por la tarde volvieron a tener una videoconferencia con los rusos, una vez más, sin resultados positivos.

– Esos rusos son de lo peor – Yoruichi se llevó una mano a la frente. Al parecer no lograría hacerse de las acciones que su tío Barragan y su primo Cang Du vendieron.

– Creo que deberíamos dejar el asunto por un tiempo – Comentó Sui, mientras se acercaba para hacerle un masaje en los hombros – Si los hacemos ellos pueden convencerse que las acciones ya no nos interesan y ponerlas en venta, tal vez Ukitake–sama o alguien cercano podría ayudarnos con la transacción.

– Tienes buenas ideas, como siempre Mifeng – Yoruichi cerró los ojos, los masajes de Sui eran excelentes – Esperaba poder recuperar esas acciones antes del siguiente verano, ya sabes, Yuushiro entrará a formar parte de la junta directiva y quería dárselas como regalo.

– Es muy amable, Yoruichi–sama – Sui sintió más admiración por su jefa, no deseaba las acciones para convertirse en mayoritaria absoluta, al contrario, al cederle un porcentaje de las acciones a su hermano menor le daba más peso y por lo tanto los demás accionistas tratarían a Yuushiro con respeto.

– Ya es tarde, vámonos a casa, Sui.

– Como ordene, Yoruichi–sama – Después de dejar a Yoruichi en la mansión condujo hasta su departamento. Se sintió irremediablemente feliz al entrar sabiendo que se quedaría varios días allí, y sin pensar en nada más que en la tranquilidad recuperada durmió profundamente. Al día siguiente retomó la rutina de salir a correr hasta el parque a un par de kilómetros, se sintió más cansada de lo que recordaba pero asumió que se debía al hecho de haber dejado de hacer ejercicios con regularidad. Se preparó un desayuno ligero haciendo una nota mental de hacer compras al volver de la oficina y salió a recoger a Yoruichi. La mañana iba casi perfecta hasta que recibió un mail del asistente de Kuchiki Soujun informando de la fecha pactada para las reuniones con los responsables de las aduanas de Taiwán y China. Bueno, no había podido sacudirse a todos los Kuchiki de encima pero al menos el primer viaje era todavía en diez días y sería corto. El viaje a China sería en primavera. La noticia no agradó para nada a Yoruichi, estaba contando los días para viajar a Francia en primavera. Salieron a almorzar a un restaurante de comida italiana cercano, todo iba de las mil maravillas hasta que una familia ocupó la mesa contigua, tenían dos niños pequeños y un bebé, la expresión de Youichi cambió. Sui se apresuró a pedir la cuenta para salir lo antes posible, pero eso pareció empeorar el estado de ánimo de su jefa. Estaban de salida cuando algo inesperado sucedió:

– ¡Chica del metro! – Un hombre alto y apuesto, aunque de aspecto algo sombrío se acercó a ellas – Sabía que eras tú – Suavizando la mirada al observar a Sui y sonriendo – No tuve oportunidad de darte las gracias el otro día.

– ¿Sui quién es el apuesto caballero que nunca me has hablado de él? – Yoruichi cambió completamente la expresión desolada en su rostro –Mi nombre es Shihôn Yoruichi, mucho gusto – Extendiendo la mano al desconocido que obviamente estaba intentando coquetear con su asistente y amiga, aunque Sui era tan torpe que ni cuenta se estaba dando.

– Mucho gusto – Devolviendo el saludo a Yoruichi para luego intercambiar un apretón de manos – ¿Así que tú nombre es Sui? – Volviendo a sonreír mientras miraba fijamente a Sui – Shukuru Tsukishima, creo que no alcancé a decirte mi nombre tampoco – Sui se limitó a hacer una venia, algo confundida por la situación.

– En realidad se llama Shaolin Feng – Volvió a intervenir Yoruichi, parece que estar en plan de celestina le entusiasmaba mucho.

– ¿Feng? ¿De los Feng de China? – Preguntó intrigado el extraño.

– Sí – respondió secamente Sui, miró al extraño con algo de desconfianza.

– ¿Pero qué te ocurre Sui? – Yoruichi le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda – Al menos intercambia números de móvil con Tsukishima.

– Eso me encantaría – Tsukishima se apresuró a sacar su móvil de entre los bolsillos de su abrigo.

– Pero Yoruichi–sama…

– Hazlo Sui, apresúrate que tenemos que volver al trabajo – Le apuró Yoruichi. Al rato estaban de camino a la oficina, pero Sui notó que Yoruichi iba más animada, incluso tarareaba alguna canción.

– Yoruichi–sama…

– Sui, ¡Por qué nunca me hablaste del tal Tsukishima! – Yoruichi le tomó del brazo – Es muy apuesto, creo que su apellido me suena de algún lado... ¿Era él quien te enviaba los regalos?

– ¡No! – notando que había alarmado a su jefa por la enérgica respuesta, por lo que suavizó u poco el tono de voz – A Tsukishima–san lo conocí hace unos días en la estación del metro, al parecer estaba perdido.

– ¿En serio? – Yoruichi no pareció muy convencida con la explicación – Parece que lo flechaste, te estuvo coqueteando todo el rato.

– Se está confundiendo, Yoruichi–sama – Sui decidió que era mejor dejar aquel tema de lado.

– Te aseguro que no, Sui, solo que eres muy distraída y algo torpe cuando se trata de los sentimientos amorosos – Yoruichi parecía empezar a recobrar su entusiasmo de siempre – Así que yo voy a ayudarte.

A Sui aquello le dio mala espina, pero ver a su jefa tan animada le hizo reconsiderar la situación, si el tal Tsukishima era un tipo raro o desagradable simplemente lo ignoraría y cortaría toda comunicación con él, así que nadie saldría perjudicado, o al menos eso quería creer.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Estaba en proceso de revisión de unos contratos cuando su mente se distrajo. Byakuya llamó la noche anterior para avisar que había llegado a Inglaterra sin inconvenientes, pero él seguía sin poder quitarse la mirada de preocupación que vio en su hijo… era como si Byakuya no quisiera salir de Japón, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Su asistente entró a la oficina para informar que ya había enviado el mail a Shihôn Yoruichi avisando de las fechas para las reuniones con los responsables de las aduanas de Taiwán y China. Almorzó con Ginrei y unos empresarios canadienses para luego volver a la oficina. Faltaba poco para que termine el invierno pero el frío se negaba a irse. Salió al balcón a fumar un par de cigarrillos. No fumaba con frecuencia, pero a veces le ayudaba a relajarse y acomodar sus ideas.

– Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Soujun – Una voz interrumpió su tranquilidad. Soujun le devolvió una fría mirada que cambió de inmediato a una de asombro.

– Tsukishima… no sabía que estabas en Japón – Dijo, aún desconcertado.

– Llegué hace 3 días – Mostrando una media sonrisa – Y esta vez Japón me recibió con los brazos abiertos, por decirlo de algún modo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Soujun dio una de las bocanadas finales al segundo cigarrillo.

– Conocí a una joven bastante interesante en el metro, espero verla pronto, tenía unos ojos hermosos – Tsukishima se apoyó en el barandal del balcón y contempló el horizonte, su mirada había perdido un poco de ese aspecto sombrío.

– Me alegra oír eso, procura traerla algún día, a Ginrei le dará mucho gusto – Soujun dejó la colilla en un cenicero.

– Si las cosas van bien ten por seguro que la traeré, por ahora te pediría que lo mantuvieras en secreto, Soujun.

– Pues además que la conociste en el metro no tengo más información de la joven en cuestión – Soujun levantó los hombros, algo sorprendido por el repentino entusiasmo de Tsukishima.

– Y que tiene unos ojos hermosos – Tsukishima sonrió, nos vemos, Soujun.

– Nos vemos – Soujun volvió a entrar a su oficina. Su asistente lo esperaba con algunos reportes – Qué curioso… – Comentó.

– ¿Hay algo malo en los informes? – Preguntó su asistente, preocupado.

– No, todo es correcto, pensaba en voz alta, es raro ver a Tsukishima por aquí, normalmente está en Estados Unidos, exiliado y con poco contacto con la familia Kuchiki por decisión propia.

– Es normal que esté en Japón, después de todo en dos semanas se recuerda el aniversario de la difunta esposa del señor Tsukishima – Respondió diligentemente su asistente. Soujun sintió como si algo hubiera hecho "click" dentro de su cabeza… de pronto todo parecía tener sentido: Byakuya no quería irse de Japón por el mismo motivo por el que Tsukishima había venido, porque se acercaba el aniversario de la muerte de Hisana.

Lástima que Soujun estuviera equivocado en sus suposiciones, porque la vida a veces es como las manecillas del reloj, giran y giran hasta que finalmente se encuentran, si el destino fuera un camino tendría demasiadas curvas y baches que irremediablemente guiarían a nuestros protagonistas a los lugares menos pensados.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Vaya que dudé mucho antes de decidirme a publicar este capítulo, pero creo que quedó mejor de lo que esperaba, hay algo que he omitido temporalmente, ya lo verán más adelante. Por ahora debo conformarme con los nacionales de skating (Rusia, Korea) mientras espero el 4C… awwww que pasará.**

 **Volviendo al fic, ¿A qué les ha sorprendido el rumbo que está tomando? Solo les pido que "no juzguen antes de tiempo" se acercan muchas sorpresas y algo importante, Sui no tiene idea de quién es Tsukishima y él no sabe que ella es la "prometida" de Byakuya muhahahaha Dejó otra viñeta Ginrei–Sui (abuela de Sui) espero que les ayude a entender mejor que sucedió**

 **Feliz Año 2017, lleno de animes, fics, sueños y más sueños**

 **:P**

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **Subido 12 Enero 2017, imaginando que el cielo es una enorme pista de skating (se acercan los nacionales chinos y norteamericanos).**

 **:P**

El camino se le hizo extremadamente largo. Había partido apenas recibió la noticia, quería ser el primero en decirle, el primero en ver su reacción. ¿Se alegraría? ¿Se sorprendería? Mientras pensaba en ello abrigaba una esperanza, tal vez ahora podría cambiar algunas cosas. Apenas el chofer estacionó el coche se bajó sin esperar que le abrieran la puerta. Tendría años para los formalismos, pero ese día no. El mayordomo abrió la puerta principal al oír el repetino y exagera sonido del timbre:

– Buenos tardes, Kuchiki–sama – Dijo con mucha solemnidad.

– Hola Sebastian, ¿En dónde se encuentra la señorita Sui? – El joven Kuchiki parecía estar a punto de echarse a correr en cualquier momento.

– En la sala de piano, practicando, ¿Desea que lo anun…? – El mayordomo no pudo completar su ofrecimiento, el recién llegado cruzó la sala y subió las escaleras corriendo. No era la primera vez que visitaba aquella casa. Era grande y acogedora, no tan grande como la mansión de los Kuchiki, pero se sentía un ambiente de armonía bastante agradable. Estuvo tentado de abrir de golpe las puertas de la sala de piano pero una suave y bella melodía llegó a sus oídos. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la música inundara sus sentidos. Lo primero que haría sería ordenar que se cultivaran cerezos en la mansión, todo un sendero de ellos, para que Sui pudiera disfrutar de ellos las veces que quisiera. Le obsequiaría un gato, sabía cuánto adoraba ella aquellos animales y aunque no fueran de su agrado si era para verla feliz, estaría bien. La música se detuvo y esa fue su señal para abrir las puertas, casi de inmediato la joven de unos 20 años, de larga cabellera negra y ojos rasgados de un hermoso tono de gris se puso de pie, sorprendida.

– ¡Ginrei! Me has dado un buen susto – Se llevó una mano al pecho, para luego sonreír – Un día de estos vas a darle un infarto al pobre Sebastian, nunca lo dejas anunciarte – El recién llegado caminó hasta quedar frente a la joven.

– Hola Sui – Saludó animadamente – Tengo increíbles noticias – Sin poder ocultar su emoción.

– Yo también, tengo algo que decirte, Ginrei – Soyâ Sui parecía más radiante ese día – Pero ya que te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aquí, sé el primero en contarme, Ginrei.

– Eso sería una descortesía, Sui, tu primero – Trató de mantener las formas, aunque en el fondo se moría por contarle.

– Ginrei, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que siempre quieres tener la última palabra, pero esta vez no te daré el gusto – Tomando asiento en la banca del piano – Te escucho.

– Bueno – Ginrei adoptó posición solemne – Esta mañana he sido proclamado como el nuevo líder de la familia Kuchiki – Hinchando el pecho de orgullo, irguiéndose a más no poder.

– Felicidades, Ginrei… o debería decir "Kuchiki–sama" – la joven se puso de pie para abrazarlo – De ahora en delante te esperan muchas responsabilidades, imagino que tus primos deben estar verdes de envidia – Sin poder ocultar una risita burlona – Pero tú lo mereces más que ellos – Dejando de abrazar a su amigo, quien no pareció muy contento por la breve felicitación.

– Gracias Sui, tengo pensado cambiar muchas cosas, ya verás – Mirándole a los ojos – Ahora dime Sui, ¿Qué noticias tienes para mí?

– Pues Ginrei, tú también vas a tener que felicitarme – Un ligero tono carmesí asomó en las mejillas de la joven – Ayer me comprometí con Feng Hao.

– ¿Qué? – La expresión de felicidad desapareció del rostro de Ginrei. Se formó una breve pausa, al parecer él pensaba que la joven le estaba bromeando, pero verla confundida le confirmó que ella no mentía – ¿Pero el tal Feng no es el asistente de Shihôn Fudo? – El tono de desprecio con el que Ginrei mencionó las palabras "Feng" y "asistente" indignaron a la joven.

– Así es – Respondió, mostrando el velo de diplomacia que le habían enseñado desde niña – Es un hombre maravilloso, muy fuerte, valiente e inteligente, salvó mi vida, mi padre puso esa misma expresión que tu cuando Hao vino a pedir mi mano, pero luego de hablar con él cambió y accedió.

– P–pero si te casas con un asistente perderás estatus y toda posibilidad de ingresar a un círculo familiar importante… nadie te invitará a un evento social y…

– Estoy cansada de vivir en medio de hipócritas apariencias – Sui contempló a su amigo, después de todo no era más que otro engreído Kuchiki – Creí que te alegrarías por mí, porque eres mi amigo, per acabo de darme cuenta que no eres más que otro egoísta aristócrata, menosprecias a Hao porque no tiene una gran fortuna ni desciende de una familia de alcurnia, estoy realmente decepcionada de ti, Ginrei – Muy indignada Sui caminó hacia las puertas de la sala de piano y las abrió, haciendo una exagerada reverencia – Debo felicitarle como merece, Kuchiki Ginrei–sama, nuevo líder de la honorable familia Kuchiki, espero que su futura esposa le dé una gran descendencia y le permita continuar con su tradición familiar, por favor, no pierda tiempo con una mujer humilde como yo, pues solo soy la prometida de un simple asistente.

– Sui, espera… – Ginrei se dio cuenta de su error. Era cierto que estaba comprometido, pero no estaba enamorado de la muchacha que sus padres habían elegido, estaba pensando en anular el compromiso ahora que era el nuevo líder familiar – Sui…

– No voy a empañar su trascendental paso, me retiro, Kuchiki–sama – Sui lo dejó solo, de pie en medio del ahora silencioso salón de piano. Una honda herida se formó en su pecho, una herida que no sanaría nunca.

 **:P**


	14. Solo para ti

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales pero me divierto escribiéndolas jijijiji XD**

 **Saludos para Hell Laufey** Realmente quería saber cómo era el baile de actualización (rompiste mi kokoro… bueno, casi jejejeje) Tsukishima iba a aparecer porque ¿Nunca se preguntaron con quien se casó Hisana? Yo si, desde que empe´ce a escribir el fic XD y Tsukishima me parecía el tipo perfecto para el papel (aparte que su pelea con Byakuya en el manga me encantó) abrazos de oso pandita para ti **:)** … **Frany Fanny Tsuki,** Bueno, decir que Tsukishima le robó el amor de Hisana a Byakuya no es del todo cierto, como mencioné varias veces en el fic, como que es "normal" los matrimonios arreglados y así como Byakuya acabó comprometido con Sui (ahhh va a ser todo un caso cuando tenga que relatar esa parte) Hisana siempre estuvo comprometida con Tsukishima, aunque al principio no quería casarse porque le gustaba Byakuya, como mencioné en algún momento, va a ser algo lioso pero interesante muhahaha **XD** … **Black Angel N,** En resumen, Tsukishima se casó con Hisana cuando los Kuchiki le hicieron el "fuchi" a Byakuya además porque ese matrimonio estaba arreglado desde que Hisana era niña, solo que ella y Byakuya estaban "enamorados" ¿Te puedes imaginar la vida de Tsukishima sabiendo que su esposa amaba a otro? Ya te spoileé jejejeje **:3** **; Haibara20,** Jejejeje si te pareció interesante la relación Sui (abuela) y Ginrei fijo te caes de espaldas cuando se sepa por completo del pasado de la abuela de Sui muhahahaha Byakuya ya está superando la "etapa de negación" pero es mi fic, las cosas no serán tan fáciles (sufre Bya–kun, sufre muhahahaha) **:D** … **Anime Love** , siempre pensando en cosas como "la vida da vueltas" o "todo se paga en esta vida" por eso pensé (muy siniestramente) en darle una entrada dramática a Tsukishima en la vida de Sui, se vienen malentendidos, pero las cosas se pondrán aún más interesantes, gracias por el review **;)**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El viaje fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos. Londres fue su primera parada. No era una ciudad que le gustara mucho por los malos recuerdos que le traía, sus días de internado, en donde fue obligado a permanecer tras descubrirse que era hijo del reconocido empresario Kuchiki Soujun. Tuvo que soportar a los otros Kuchiki, cada uno de sus desplantes, sus comentarios ácidos y ofensivos no sólo hacia él, también hacia su madre… Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, su madre no solo era una digna representante de la belleza femenina, era sensible y creativa, tenía una voz muy dulce y melodiosa, era muy responsable, obstinada cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, pero trataba de ser justa y a veces era demasiado directa para decir las cosas… ahora que lo pensaba, tenía varias cosas en común con Sui, excepto su profundo y a veces enfermizo amor por Soujun, en cierto modo le alegraba que Sui no se llevara bien con su padre, jamás comprendió del todo la forma a veces obsesiva en que su madre se portaba cuando se trataba de Soujun.

– Hemos llegado, Kuchiki–sama – Abarai lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Estaban en pleno centro de Londres, con un clima terrible – Nos esperan en la sala de juntas número ocho, del doceavo piso.

– Vamos – Ambos descendieron del coche, a Byakuya le disgustaba un poco que los recibieran en una sala de juntas pequeña, casi clandestina, se notaba que desconocían que estaban lidiando con el futuro líder de los Kuchiki, pero bueno, no era la primera vez que alguien menospreciaba su trabajo, vaya sorpresa que se llevarían cuando fuera anunciado formalmente. Su móvil timbró. Hizo una mueca en cuánto vio quien llamaba, pero contestó – Te escucho, padre.

– Byakuya – la voz se Soujun se oyó tranquila, con cierto tono conciliador – Te sugiero que tengas cuidado con los ingleses, siempre están abiertos a las ofertas, pero son bastante duros cuando se trata de impuestos.

– Ya lo sé – Byakuya no estaba de humor para hablar con su padre, no cuando acababa de recordar a su madre – Si me disculpas, estoy por entrar en el elevador.

– Tsukishima está en Japón, fue extraño verlo después de casi tres años – Soujun sintió que debía decírselo, al menos antes que le cortara la llamada.

– ¿Tsukishima? – La repentina mirada de desconcierto de Byakuya cambió a los segundos por otra de asombro, con todo lo sucedido en los últimos meses se le había olvidado que se acercaba el aniversario de la muerte de Hisana – Supongo que querrá visitar la tumba de su difunta esposa – Finalmente respondió.

– Lo lamento – Soujun intentaba disculparse por enviarlo tan lejos en una fecha tan importante, o al menos eso creía, pues en los años anteriores Byakuya solía visitar la tumba de Hisana con frecuencia.

– ¿Por qué? – Byakuya entró en la cuenta que la última vez que visitó la tumba de Hisana fue un día antes de su falso matrimonio, varios meses atrás. Había estado tan ocupado con las labores en la compañía familiar, el nacimiento de la hija de Rukia y Sui… un repentino malestar lo invadió, llevaba casi una semana fuera de Japón y Sui no le había hablado ni escrito ni una sola vez.

– Supuse que por eso querías quedarte en Japón – las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Renji esperó a que él subiera primero.

– Ya estoy en el elevador, mi asistente se encargará de informar sobre los resultados de las actividades, hasta luego – Dijo antes de colgar. "No era por eso", pensó, "Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro pero sentí que debía quedarme en Japón y me obligaste a venir, padre".

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Hell Laufey, Haibara20, Black Angel N, Frany Fanny Tsuki y Anime Love_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El primer fin de semana tras recuperar su tan ansiada libertad y estaba sentada en uno de los lugares que menos le gustaba, un lujoso restaurante en las afueras de la ciudad, en la zona donde la alta sociedad acudía a pasar sus fines de semana, es decir, en un club muy selecto. ¿Cómo había terminado allí? Simple, cierto hombre alto de ojos marrones se apareció en su trabajo con unas flores y una sonrisa y tras aliarse con su jefa consiguió que la obligara a estar allí.

– Sui, ya quita esa cara, parece que estuvieras a punto de asesinar a alguien – Yoruichi aprovechó que Tsukishima tuvo que salir un momento a responder una llamada – Y yo que me esmeré tanto en ayudarte – Yoruichi hizo un mohín y giró su tenedor, Sui notó que su jefa apenas y había probado la comida.

– Tenemos varios pendientes en la oficina, Yoruichi–sama – Sui dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero no era del todo falso.

– Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo… Sui, ¿No te dije que debes darte tiempo para divertirte y hacer otras cosas? – Yoruichi dejó el tenedor y tomo algo de agua – Conocer personas, salir con amistades, conseguir un novio.

– ¡Yoruichi–sama! – Sui se escandalizó. Su tiempo libre lo utilizaba en hacer ejercicio, comunicarse con contactos de otras regiones para estar al día en su trabajo y estudiar para no quedarse atrás en lo referente a lo laboral… ahora que lo pensaba tal vez su jefa tenía algo de razón.

– Sui, no creo que estés pensando en trabajar conmigo toda tu vida, ¿Verdad? – Yoruichi notó lo pensativa que se había quedado su asistente y amiga.

– ¿Acaso estoy haciendo algo mal en el trabajo? – A Sui le preocupó el comentario.

– ¿Lo ves? No me refiero a que hagas mal tu trabajo, al contrario, eres tan eficiente que hasta Senjumaru y el odioso de mi tío te han puesto el ojo encima – Yoruichi no pudo ocultar el sentimiento de orgullo que la invadió, tenía una excelente asistente – Me refiero a que en algún momento tienes que pensar en ti, ¿No has pensado alguna en casarte o tener hijos? Hasta donde sé los Feng se caracterizan por tener familias extensas.

– Pero la mayoría de mis parientes han fallecido ya – "cumpliendo su labor" completó mentalmente, su querido hermano mayor falleció unos años atrás, protegiendo a Yoruichi de un atentado similar al que ocurrió hace algunas semanas – Y no, la idea de casarme o tener hijos nunca ha estado en mis planes, Yoruichi–sama.

– ¿Por qué? – La pregunta de Yoruichi se quedó en el aire, Tsukishima acababa de volver.

– Disculpen por la demora, hubo algunos inconvenientes con un trabajo que dejé encargado en Estados Unidos – Se disculpó antes de volver a sentarse.

– ¿Alguna transacción financiera importante? – Yoruichi tomó nuevamente el tenedor y empezó a comer animadamente – Sui es muy hábil con los negocios, me ha asesorado muchas veces, la recomiendo.

– Me temo que no se trata de negocios ni cosas por el estilo – Tsukishima contempló un rato a Sui – Estoy remodelando mi casa, ya se imaginarán, ampliar la sala, un carpor en el jardín, ese tipo de cosas.

– Los temas hogareños no son lo mío, lo lamento, Tsukishima–san – Sui decidió seguir los pasos de sus acompañantes y degustar los platos.

– A mí los temas financieros me aburren mucho – Tsukishima levantó la mano para llamar al mozo – Señoritas ¿Se animan a ir ordenando algún postre?

– Tsukishima, me ha leído la mente – Yoruichi sonrió. Sui no pudo evitar sentirse secretamente agradecida con Tsukishima, había logrado que Yoruichi se animara y hasta comiera más de lo que comía últimamente. Continuaron hablando de los arreglos de la casa de Tsukishima hasta terminada la cena. Yoruichi se disculpó pues "recordó que había olvidado algo en la oficina" y aunque Sui intentó acompañarle de mil maneras, Yoruichi la dejó allí, con Tsukishima, y se llevó el coche, por lo que tendría que tomar un taxi o dejar que él la llevara hasta su departamento.

– ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Tsukishima, al poco rato que Yoruichi se marchara.

– Estaba pensando en pedir un taxi – Sui decidió ser franca, lo conocía hace poco y aunque parecía inofensivo, prefería no confiarse.

– Soy bueno conduciendo, aunque si deseas puedo dejarte conducir a ti, ¿Qué dices? – Tsukishima sonrió y la miró fijamente – Tengo un Chevrolet – Sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y dejándolas sobre la mesa. Minutos después estaban tomando la vía rápida.

– Vaya que eres buena conduciendo – Tsukishima la alentó. Su mirada lucía tranquila, ya no era la mirada vacía del día en que Sui lo conoció.

– Si tenía un coche, ¿Por qué estaba esperando el metro ese día, Tsukishima–san? – Sui decidió averiguar si su presentimiento aquel día era cierto o no.

– Tenía horas de llegar a Japón y no estaba con ánimos de conducir – Se limitó a responder mientras observaba como Sui adelantaba varios coches con facilidad – ¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre o al menos sin poner el "san", por favor?

– No se me da tener tanto confianza con gente que no conozco – Sui fue directa, como siempre – Incluso teniendo tanta cercanía con Yoruichi–sama me es imposible llamarla sin un sufijo de respeto.

– Ella es tu jefa, supongo que no se puede evitar, pero… aquel día en la estación me hablaste a pesar de que era un extraño ¿Verdad? – Sui tuvo que admitir que Tsukishima era bastante hábil para las palabras.

– Esa fue una excepción – Sui disminuyó la velocidad, estaba por salir de la vía rápida para tomar la entrada que la llevaría hacia la zona donde se encontraba su departamento.

– Te preocupé, ¿No es así? – Tsukishima desvió la mirada hacia las casas que empezaron a aparecer. Estaban entrando a una zona residencial de clase media.

– Parecía perdido – Sui dobló por calle, acababan de pasar el parque al que acostumbraba ir a correr.

– Entonces te diste cuenta –Tsukishima volvió a mirarla, pero ella parecía concentrada en el camino – Estaba perdido, y me salvaste – Sui no supo cómo tomarse esto último. Estacionó el coche en la entrada al edificio en donde se encontraba su departamento – Es una bonita zona, vi un parque cerca, seguro hay familias y niños por aquí.

– Si, hay muchas familias cerca – Sui se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, de inmediato Tsukishima se bajó y se apresuró en rodear el coche para abrirle la puerta. A Sui le hizo algo de gracia.

– Gracias por traerme a un lugar tan interesante, es bueno saber que existen conductores tan confiables – Dijo Tsukishima mientras la ayudaba a bajar.

– No sé si tomarme eso en serio o como una broma – Sui notó que Tsukishima era bastante alto, incluso más alto que Byakuya.

– No es una broma – Tsukishima extendió una mano, esperando que Sui le entregara las llaves de su coche, Sui titubeó un poco.

– ¿Puedo confiar en que no volverá a perderse? – Sui dudó antes de devolvérselas.

– Si me pierdo utilizaré el _waze_ – Dijo con exagerada solemnidad. Sui le entregó las llaves.

– Gracias, Tsukishima–san – Sui hizo una venia antes de girarse para entrar en el edificio.

– Chica del metro, tienes unos ojos bellísimos, ¿Te lo había dicho ya? – Tsukishima sorprendió a Sui con esas palabras – Descansa, nos vemos otro día – Dijo antes de subir al coche, no lo encendió hasta que Sui estuvo dentro del edificio, solo entonces puso el coche en marcha, "No volveré a perderme, excepto en tus ojos" pensó mientras se alejaba.

Sui tuvo que despertar más temprano la mañana siguiente, salió a correr como siempre, tomó un taxi para ir al trabajo, y al llegar fue prácticamente interrogada por Yoruichi.

– ¿En serio no pasó nada? – Yoruichi parecía algo decepcionada.

– Tsukishima–san me dejó conducir su coche, conversamos un poco, ¿Qué más podría pasar? – Sui parecía no entender a qué se refería su jefa porque si pasaron varias cosas, no es usual que alguien te deje conducir su coche, por ejemplo.

– Sui… ¿Te he dicho que eres algo torpe cuando se trata de sentimientos amorosos? – Yoruichi dio un par de giros en su silla – Tsukishima estuvo coqueteando contigo toda la velada.

– Se está confundiendo, Yoruichi–sama – Sui empezó a imprimir algunos informes, deseaba centrarse en su trabajo lo más pronto posible. Yoruichi estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando el móvil de Sui timbró – Disculpe Yoruichi–sama – Sui hizo un reverencia y salió para contestar – ¿Aló?

– Buen día, chica del metro – Tsukishima estaba en un café, desayunando.

– Buenos días, Tsukishima–san – Sui enarcó una ceja, le parecía raro que le siguiera diciendo "chica del metro".

– ¿Tienes planes para mañana?

– ¿Mañana? Es domingo, pensaba descansar – Sui en realidad no había planeado nada pues en unos días viajarían a Taiwán y quería descansar un poco.

– Los domingos se hicieron para distraerse, noté que te gusta conducir así que quería invitarte al autódromo, podríamos hacer un par de carreras, ¿Qué dices? – Tsukishima acababa de pagar la cuenta y salió de aquél café.

– Tendremos un importante viaje en unos días, creo que sería mejor preparar el material para eso…

– ¿Con quién hablas, Sui? – Yoruichi le rodeó los hombros con un brazo para aprovechar el desconcierto de su asistente y arrebatarle el móvil – Buen día, ¿Con quién hablo?

– Yoruichi, buenos días – Saludó Tsukishima – Estaba pensando en invitarlas a ir al autódromo mañana, Sui quiere relajarse antes del viaje que van a hacer.

– Nos encantaría, Sui es muy hábil conduciendo, estoy segura que te llevarás una sorpresa – Yoruichi sonrió – ¿Está bien mañana a las 10?... Bien, allí estaremos, hasta mañana, Tsukishima – Yoruichi colgó y le devolvió el móvil a Sui – Estabas pensando en rechazarlo, ¿Verdad?

– El viaje a Taiwán es en tres días – Sui recibió el móvil y lo guardó en un bolsillo – Pensaba sugerirle cambiar la fecha para después.

– No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy – Yoruichi le dio un par de fuertes palmadas en un hombro – Revisemos los pendientes del día, te contaré los detalles de nuestra salida de mañana durante el almuerzo.

Sui estuvo a la defensiva el resto del día. Le pareció increíble como una simple salida al autódromo terminó con un extenso programa de actividades que no acabarían hasta entrada la noche, lo que no parecía gustarle para nada, pues no tendría tiempo de descansar ni de preparar los pendientes para el dichoso viaje a Taiwán… pero Yoruichi ponía tanto empeño en ello que le costaba decirle que no, así que la mañana del domingo, a las diez en punto, estaban llegando al autódromo.

– Llegaron justo a tiempo – Tsukishima se acercó a ellas tan pronto las vio cruzar la puerta de la recepción del autódromo – Hay más personas de lo que pensaba pero logré separa la pista para dentro de 30 minutos, si me siguen les indicaré donde están los camerinos para que se cambien.

– Tsukihima, yo pienso alentarlos desde las gradas, conducir no es lo mío – Se excusó rápidamente Yoruichi.

– Entonces, ven conmigo, chica del metro – Tsukishima le guiñó un ojo a Yoruichi y caminó al lado de Sui, mostrándole el lugar.

– Conoces bastante bien el autódromo – Sui salió con un traje deportivo de _aramid_ , como era algo bajita le quedó un poco grande.

– Solía venir aquí cuando era más joven – Tsukishima le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, ahora irían a ver los coches – No es por presumir pero solía ser un gran corredor, por cierto, creí que Yoruichi también se animaría a conducir.

– Mi jefa tuvo un accidente hace unas semanas – Sui prefirió aprovechar el momento para contarle aquello – El chofer falleció así que supongo que no está lista para conducir a excesiva velocidad.

– Pero si mal no recuerdo el día de la cena se fue sola, manejando – Tsukishima se detuvo frente a un Renault azul, y le señaló a Sui un Maserati negro – Supuse que éste te gustaría.

– ¿Es tuyo? – Preguntó incrédula, era un modelo de carreras, bastante bonito.

– Me los prestó un amigo, como dije, solía correr cuando era más joven – Tsukishima le entregó las llaves a Sui – Hay que darnos prisa, creo que una carrera de 10 vueltas no estaría nada mal.

– Vamos – Sui se apresuró a tomar las llaves y poner el motor en marcha. Aquel coche era una maravilla, estaba listo para correr excediendo los límites de velocidad permitidos. Sintió como una descarga de adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo. Tsukishima le sugirió dar unas cuantas vueltas para que se familiarice con la pista, y pronto estaban en el punto de partida, Yoruichi los veía atentamente desde el estrado. La carrera fue bastante emocionante, Tsukishima era más hábil de lo que Sui había imaginado, incluso llevaba la delantera pero sufrió un despiste que Sui aprovechó para remontar y ganar la carrera. Tras estacionar el coche fue hacia donde estaba Yoruichi y no la encontró, preocupada empezó a buscarla por los alrededores y la encontró conversando con Tsukishima, tras el despiste el coche quedó atascado y estaban esperando una grúa para sacarlo antes de que otros corredores invadan la pista – ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó a notar que su jefa estaba algo pálida.

– Yoruichi me regañó, pero estoy bien, estos accidentes ocurren – Tsukishima levantó los hombros – Ya que ganaste yo pago el almuerzo, chica del metro – Sui estaba a punto de protestar pero fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la grúa, una hora después estaban en otro restaurante de un costoso club, almorzando. Yoruichi no habló mucho, y eso preocupó a Sui.

– ¿Cómo van los arreglos de su casa, Tsukishima–san? – Sui decidió romper el extraño y repentino silencio.

– Sorprendentemente apareció alguien y ofreció comprarla – la mirada de Tsukishima cambió, al parecer la noticia no le agradaba – Les pedí a los encargados que rechazaran cualquier oferta pero los compradores siguen interesados, son obstinados y algo molestos.

– Pero si la oferta es buena, ¿No debería vender? Digo, puede comprarse otra casa y arreglarla a su gusto, Tsukishima–san – Sui no pasó por alto la mueca de disgusto que intentó disimular Tsukishima.

– ¿Nunca ha habido algo que quisieras tener, solo para ti? – Tsukishima la miró fijamente a los ojos, como esperando que ella le diera la razón.

– No – Sui no tardó ni una milésima de segundo en responder, con tanta seguridad que tanto Yoruichi como Tsukishima se quedaron perplejos.

– Es una broma ¿Verdad? – A Tsukishima le pareció inaudito – Siempre hay algo que queremos solo para nosotros, es parte de la naturaleza humana.

– Pero esa casa le perteneció a otras personas, antes que a Ud, ¿O me equivoco? – Sui seguía sin comprender la extraña "obsesión" de Tsukishima por el tema – Y antes de eso seguramente alguien pasó horas diseñándola, pero nunca vivió en ella, entonces ¿Qué le hace pensar que esa casa sólo debería pertenecerle a Ud.? En estos momentos está aquí, y obviamente no puede traer la casa, es imposible – Tsukishima parecía dispuesto a replicar cuando Yoruichi lanzó una fuerte carcajada.

– Que ocurrente eres, Sui – Yoruichi le dio unas palmadas en el hombro – Siempre me sorprendes, les parece si ordenamos algo de vino, para celebrar el triunfo de Sui.

– Claro – Tsukishima llamó a un mozo y hacer el pedido, pero las palabras de Sui seguían dando vueltas en su mente. Después del almuerzo salieron a dar una vuelta por el club, como era de esperarse estaba lleno de conocidos de Yoruichi y al parecer Tsukishima también tenía algunas amistades en el círculo social. Fueron a visitar una exhibición de arte contemporáneo y habían pensado terminar la tarde de compras por un centro comercial pero desistieron ante el anuncio de caída de nieve. Era invierno después de todo. Sui llevó a Yoruichi a la mansión Shihôn pero todo el camino fueron escoltadas por Tsukishima. Yoruichi insistió en que Sui dejara el coche y se fuera con Tsukishima, Sui intentó resistirse pero fue el vano, otra vez estaba camino a su departamento en el coche de Tsukishima, solo que esta vez el conducía – Pareces molesta – dijo él, con naturalidad.

– Solo estoy cansada – Sui decidió llevar las cosas por la paz, Tsukishima era otro aristócrata, después de todo.

– ¿Tanto te disgustó que mencionara lo de tener algo solo para uno mismo? – Disminuyendo la velocidad a propósito, pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer.

– Creo que esa forma de pensar es propia de la gente que cree que el dinero lo compra todo – Sui quería llevar las cosas con calma pero como que Tsukishima no la dejaba.

– Entonces, ¿Si tuvieras un esposo no te importaría compartirlo con alguien más? – Las palabras de Tsukishima sonaron como dolidas, solo que Sui no lo notó, pues de inmediato la imagen de cierta mujer coreana sentada en el regazo de un apuesto pero arrogante Kuchiki asaltó su mente, no supo explicar el repentino malestar que la invadió pero sacudió la cabeza para ordenar sus ideas, "matrimonio arreglado, farsa, mentira" fueron las palabras que la hicieron recobrar la compostura – Te has puesto pálida.

– Debe ser el frío – Sui decidió cerrar el tema – No puedo responder su pregunta, Tsukishima–san porque no está en mis planes casarme, lo siento.

– Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que te oí decírselo a Yoruichi el otro día, en el restaurante – Tsukishima volvió a centrarse en el camino – Chica del metro, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

– Veintitrés… por cierto, ¿Podría dejar de llamarme "chica del metro"? Ya sabe mi nombre, después de todo, Tsukishima–san.

– Y tú conoces el mío, pero insistes en llamarme por mi apellido, así que seguiré llamándote chica del metro hasta que te decidas a llamarme por mi nombre – Tsukishima sonrió con cierta malicia – Te expresas bastante bien para ser tan joven, pero tal vez no has pensado en el matrimonio porque estas más centrada en el trabajo, deberías seguir los consejos de Yoruichi y conocer más personas, podrías terminar enamorándote y seguro hasta te casarías.

– Eso no va a suceder – "Por qué ya me casé" pensó mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el camino, solo unas cuantas personas caminaban, la caída de la nieve seguramente había espantado a la mayoría y los habría obligado a buscar refugio en sus casas. ¿Cómo estará el clima en Londres? Se preguntó.

– Creo que serías una gran esposa y madre – Tsukishima bajó aún más la velocidad, faltaba poco para llegar al edificio donde vivía Sui – Aún eres joven, eso es todo.

– Habla como si fuera un "anciano" – Sui sonrió con ironía, Tsukishima no era tan mayor.

– Cumplí treinta hace poco, pero debo comentarte que estuve casado una vez – Estacionando el coche frente al edificio donde quedaba el departamento de Sui, ella se le quedó viendo desconcertada – ¿Sorprendida? Yo también puedo decir cosas que impresionan, ¿Eh? – La mirada de Tsukihima cambió un poco, asemejándose al día en que lo conoció en la estación del metro – Soy viudo, el día en que te conocí dejé caer mi anillo de casado en las vías del metro, y créeme, no era lo único que hubiera dejar caer ese día, si no hubieras estado allí – A Sui le dio un escalofrío. Su presentimiento fue acertado después de todo – Disculpa, creo que te asusté.

– No, no es eso – Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sui no estaba segura de que decir – Lamento mucho lo de su esposa – Tratando de acomodar las ideas, había recibido demasiada información en poco tiempo.

– Gracias, eres muy amable – Tsukishima le tomó de la mano y depositó un elegante beso en ella – Creo que debes entrar, el frío está aumentando – Sui se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, una vez más, Tsukishima bajó y se apresuró a rodear el coche para abrirle la puerta.

– ¿Me prometería algo, Tsukishima–san? – A Sui no le gustaba aquella mirada vacía.

– Está bien, dime – Tsukishima la contempló con curiosidad, su mirada cambió un poco.

– Maneje con cuidado y cuando llegue a casa escríbame un mensaje, ¿Está bien? – Apenas Sui lanzó la pregunta Tsukishima sonrió.

– Como ordene, _my lady_ del metro – Haciendo una reverencia – Que descanses.

Sui entró en el edificio y Tsukishima se marchó. Mientras subía a su departamento pensó "Frías" las manos de Tsukishima se sentían frías, todo lo opuesto a las cálidas manos de cierto Kuchiki que ahora estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El lugar estaba bastante desordenado, tanto que costaba creer que fuera una oficina. Con el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual cruzó la recepción donde la estirada de la recepcionista se miraba en un espejo. Si bien las cosas no iban muy bien últimamente eso no significaba que tenían que bajar la guardia, la regañaría después, incluso podría meterle un buen susto. Continuó su camino y abrió la puerta de la oficina principal de una patada. Si afuera todo lucía desordenado, allí adentro era un chiquero.

\- ¡Kisuke, qué rayos es todo esto! – Gritó tras cerrar la puerta con otra patada y caminar hasta el escritorio donde se encontraba el despojo humano de lo que alguna vez fue su jefe, Urahara Kisuke.

\- Hiyori-chan – Dijo con voz apenas audible, levantando la mirada para mostrar sus rubios cabellos desliñados y su rostro demacrado y marcado de ojeras - ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¡Cómo crees, idiota! – Hiyori apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el escritorio haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara – Casi no veo a mi esposo porque se la pasa tratando de arreglar tus asuntos, y encima estás hecho un desastre, ¡Apestas!

\- Lo lamento – Kisuke se hundió en su silla – Cuando vuelva Shinji le pediré que me lleve a casa y le daré la tarde libre.

\- ¡Eso no soluciona las cosas! ¡Mírate! ¡Ya deja de actuar como un bebé! – Hiyori había perdido la paciencia hace días pero verlo en un estado tan lamentable le hacía contenerse un poco. Apenas escuchó las palabras de Hiyori la mirada de Kisuke se apagó. Yoruichi… y el bebé… al parecer los había perdido a los dos - ¡Kisuke, reacciona! – Hiyori lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa – ¡Si sigues así vas a tirar por tierra todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo logramos!

\- Hiyori-chan, te ves diferente – Kisuke no parecía para nada molesto por el exceso de confianza que se estaba tomando Hiyori, su antigua asistente – Creo que el matrimonio te ha sentado bien.

\- ¡No me cambies el tema! – Sin poder ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas – Dame las llaves del auto, te llevaré a tu casa, necesitas bañarte y cambiarte de ropa – Kisuke la siguió en silencio, cabizbajo. Hiyori trabajó un par de años con él así que conocía su departamento, donde ponía sus cosas, sintió alivio al ver que al menos el departamento estuviera en buenas condiciones, al menos la señora de la limpieza si hacía su trabajo. Mientras Kisuke se cambiaba se fue a la cocina a intentar preparar algo de comer, aquello no era lo suyo pero al menos podría preparar emparedados y algo de beber. Llevó todo a la mesa del comedor cuando notó que una serie de periódicos y revistas estaban apilados ordenadamente sobre una de las sillas, era de esperarse que con tal estado de ánimo Kisuke no hubiera leído ninguno. El titular de una revista llamó su atención. De inmediato se apresuró a abrirla y buscar la página central. No. No había leído mal, los paparazis habían tomados fotos de Yoruichi con un tipo de rasgos asiáticos pero que al parecer era un empresario norteamericano, en distintos lugares y rumoreaban que la morena "había encontrado un nuevo amor".

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo? – La cabeza de Kisuke se asomó por sobre su hombro y no pudo hacer nada para ocultarle aquello. La expresión sombría en el rostro del rubio se acentuó aún más.

\- Deben ser mentiras, la prensa amarillista ya no sabe que publicar – Hiyori se apresuró en cerrar la revista, pero era obvio que Kisuke ya había visto bastante.

\- Supongo que eso quiere decir que Yoruichi se olvidó de mi – Kisuke se dejó caer sobre una silla, sin ánimos para nada. El silencio invadió el lugar.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Siento la demora pero solo diré dos cosas: Nacionales Americanos de Skating y los Europeos de Ostrava de Skating, absorbieron mucho de mi tiempo (además del trabajo, obviamente) pero hubo novedades, sorpresas, y aunque algunos resultados eran predecibles los mundiales pintan que van a estar super peleados, a esperar a marzo para ello, pero en febrero llegan los cuatro continente awwww que emoción**

 **Volviendo al fic, ¿A qué se han quedado con el ojo cuadrado? Jijijijiji las cosas toman un rumbo interesante, este capitulo vendrá sin viñeta por motivos de fatiga visual y amenaza de síndrome de túnel carpiano (utilizo demasiado la computadora tanto en casa como en el trabajo snif snif) pero quiero que sepan que… la prensa de espectáculos va a cobrar importancia en esta parte del fic XD y si se fijan hay cosillas por allí que dan que pensar, nos leemos en febrero muackkk**

 **:P**

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **Subido 30 Enero 2017, algo triste porque Kimi no na wa al final no fue nominad a los premios Oscar, pero soñando por verla en los cines de mi país al menos una vez**

 **:P**


	15. No te enamores

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales pero me divierto escribiéndolas jijijiji XD**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Estacionó el coche y ajustó su abrigo, vaya que hacía frío, era de noche y tras llevar a Yoruichi y Sui al aeropuerto decidió ir a un bar a tomar un trago, en el aeropuerto le recomendaron aquel lugar, tenía un ambiente agradable, bastante moderno, la música no estaba a volumen muy alto así que si hubiera ido con alguien hubieran podido conversar tranquilamente… sonrió pensando si Sui lo acompañaría a un lugar así, a veces parecía tan mojigata, "trabajólica" pensó mientras bebía un sorbo de whisky, pero tenía un aire de inocencia mezclado con madurez… tanta que a veces asustaba… "solo es una mujer práctica" se dijo antes de pasear la mirada por el lugar: habían un par de parejas en la parte más oscura, un grupo de amigos en una mesa cercana y al otro extremo de la barra… un tipo rubio de aspecto desalineado que le daba la impresión que lo miraba fijamente, decidió volver a tomar otro sorbo y desviar la mirada hacia el lado opuesto y confirmó sus sospechas, en el reflejo del cristal de la ventana se podía ver la imagen del tipo rubio mirándolo con el ceño muy fruncido. No lo recordaba de ningún lado, así que no lo conocía, supuso que tal vez era un pobre diablo que andaba tan borracho que seguramente lo había confundido con otra persona. Tres días, Sui estaría fuera del país por tres días que podrían convertirse en más si las negociaciones no iban bien, por lo que le comentó Yoruichi estaban en regateos con unas aduanas en Taiwán, habían lanzado una línea de ropa masculina en alianza con las empresas de la familia Senjumaru de Korea… sin querer dibujó en su rostro una mueca de disgusto, invocar a esa familia le hizo recordar a cierto Kuchiki que detestaba, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó que el tipo rubio estaba parado a su lado, mirándole, no podía precisar si era amenazante o no.

– Disculpe, ¿Se le ofrece algo? – Tsukishima decidió preguntar. Si era solo un pobre borracho seguro le pediría dinero para más alcohol o algo parecido.

– ¿Por qué estas tanto tiempo cerca de mi gatita? – Dijo en tono arrastrado y balbuceante el rubio ebrio. Tsukishima enarcó una ceja y miró alrededor, no encontró a ninguna "gatita".

– Creo que está confundido – Dijo lo más diplomáticamente posible – No creo que nos conozcamos.

– Kisuke, ese es mi nombre – El rubio desalineado se tambaleó e intentó apoyar su mano en el hombro de Tsukishima, este lo evadió rápidamente.

– Oye, tranquilo, no te conozco, así que dejemos las cosas como están, ¿Si? – Tsukishima se había puesto de pie pues al parecer el tal Kisuke intentaba hacer algo, obviamente era más alto que el rubio.

– No me intimidas con tu altura, _espaghetti_ , solo quiero decirte que te alejes de mi gatita… yo si la amo… – Kisuke hubiera sonado más solemne si no estuviera tan ebrio, hablando con dificultad y tambaleándose.

– No tengo idea de que me estás hablando – Tsukishima buscó al cantinero, pero parecía como si justo en ese momento se hubiera esfumado del lugar.

– ¡Te atreves a negarlo! Cuando salieron esas fotos del restaurante y el autódromo – Apenas el rubio borracho mencionó aquello Tsukishima pareció entender… a aquellos lugares había ido con Sui y Yoruichi… en ese momento era más que obvio que el tal Kisuke se refería a la líder de los Shihôn, Sui jamás se fijaría en alguien de aspecto tan descuidado, no era el tipo de chica a la que podrías llamar "gatita" y salir vivo después de hacerlo, aparte que el tipo parecía algo mayor para Sui.

– Me temo, Kisuke, que estás confundiendo las cosas – Tsukishima usó un tono de voz conciliador – Pero creo que puedo hacer algo para ayudarte.

– ¿En verdad vas a ayudarme? – Lo ojos de Kisuke resplandecieron, una pareja de jóvenes rubios que acababan de entrar al lugar se acercaron a ellos raudamente.

– ¡Kisuke! ¿En qué rayos estás pensando? – Gritó la muchacha bajita mientras zarandeaba al estropajo en que estaba convertido Kisuke.

– Por favor, discúlpelo, ha tenido algunos problemas estos días – Se apresuró a excusarse el otro rubio, tenía buen porte y parecía bastante educado – Soy Hirako Shinji, el asistente de Urahara Kisuke y ella es mi esposa, Hiyori.

– No ha pasado nada, excepto que creo que tal vez pueda ayudar a tu jefe, por cierto, soy Tsukishima Shukuru, mucho gusto.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Paulina, MikCifer, Haibara20, y Frany Fanny Tsuki_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El primer día en Taiwán fue terrible. El vuelo de Kuchiki Soujun llegó con retraso por mal tiempo y otros asuntos al parecer del entorno familiar, así que les tocó a ellas iniciar las negociaciones. Los taiwaneses eran muy tradicionales y pareció no gustarles para nada la idea de que Soujun llegara tarde y no parecían muy dispuestos a negociar con ellas porque "eran mujeres", Yoruichi no se dejó amilanar por eso y Sui fue un gran punto de apoyo de forma que plantaron cara durante prácticamente todo el primer día, para cuando el representante de los Kuchiki llegó las cosas ya estaban calmadas y encausadas.

– Les dije que los taiwaneses eran algo complicados – Kuchiki Soujun habló mientras iban en el elevador, al final del día.

– Creo que debió ser más considerado con el tiempo, Kuchiki–sama – Yoruichi no hizo nada por ocultar su disgusto, Sui estaba al otro extremo del elevador, tratando de pasar desapercibida.

– Realmente pido disculpas por ello, hubo cierta situación familiar que no podía posponer, aparte del mal tiempo, por supuesto – Mirando de reojo a Sui – Pero si desean pueden tomarse el día mañana y yo asumiré las negociaciones.

– De ninguna manera, ya estamos aquí así que terminaremos el trabajo – Yoruichi expresó con tono severo – Solo espero que mañana las cosas vayan mejor, Kuchiki–sama.

– Lo estarán, ya lo verá Shihôn–sama – Soujun parecía muy confiado y tranquilo, lo que empezaba a poner a Sui de mal humor. El breve silencio que se había formado fue interrumpido por el sonido de una melodía de piano, Sui buscó su móvil en su bolsillo y se sorprendió al ver quien llamaba, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y tras hacer una rápida venia Sui salió a pasos presurosos para contestar. Yoruichi cambió su extrema seriedad por una sonrisa burlona, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Soujun – ¿Ocurre algo, Shihôn–sama?

– Nada… solo que mi asistente al parecer tiene un pretendiente, hasta mañana, Kuchiki–sama – Yoruichi se alejó de Soujun y fue tras su asistente. El asistente de Soujun se adelantó para abrirle el coche, "Con que un pretendiente, al menos mi hijo dejó de ser un completo secreto para la jefa de Sui" pensó mientras subía al coche. No imaginaba lo equivocado que estaba.

Tras alcanzar a Sui intentó averiguar sobre qué había hablado con Tsukishima pero su asistente estuvo muy silenciosa durante la cena… y el resto de la noche. Por más que Yoruichi le preguntó de diversas maneras intentado saciar su curiosidad, ella no soltó ni una sola palabra, es más, parecía pensativa. Revisaron rápidamente los puntos a abordar en la jornada del día siguiente y se fueron a descansar. A la mañana siguiente desayunaron en el café del hotel y luego tomaron un taxi hasta las oficinas de las aduanas.

– ¿Acaso Tsukishima te pidió matrimonio? – Preguntó Yoruichi, sacando a Sui de su estado de letargo.

– ¿Perdón? – Sui no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de escuchar.

– Has estado muy pensativa desde la llamada de Tsukishima, lo que me hace preguntarme que puede haberte dicho para que estés así, ¿Acaso te propuso matrimonio?

– No, Yoruichi–sama, apenas lo conozco, sería extraño que me dijera algo así.

– ¿Entonces que te dijo? – Yoruichi hizo una mueca, la curiosidad la estaba matando.

– Quería saber cuándo era mi cumpleaños, pero ya le dije que no me gustan las sorpresas – Sui dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente, deseando ser lo suficientemente convincente con Yoruichi.

– Tsukishima es bastante astuto, encontrará alguna forma de halagarte, estoy segura, es más, tengo la impresión que ustedes harían una buena pareja…

– ¡Yoruichi–sama!

– No he dicho nada malo, Sui, creo que Tsukishima es un tipo que vale la pena y realmente parece estar interesado en ti – Yoruichi usó un tono de voz maternal, Sui no estuvo segura sobre qué contestar, afortunadamente llegaron al edificio de oficinas donde se realizaría la reunión. Tal como había prometido, Kuchiki Soujun estaba allí, esperando con su asistente. Definitivamente ese sería otro largo, muy largo día.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 _Caminaba apaciblemente cruzando un hermoso jardín. Llegó a un lugar donde estaban reunidas varias personas, todas con trajes elegantes, conversando entre ellas, mientras poco a poco se iban acomodando en unas sillas bellamente adornadas, las podía oír susurrar "Que impertinente", "Atrevido", "No respeta nada", era el jardín principal de la mansión Kuchiki, estaba decorado con telas y miles de flores blancas, estaban celebrando una boda, en cuanto la banda de música sinfónica empezó a tocar todos se quedaron en silencio y desviaron las miradas hacia un extremo en donde, del brazo del patriarca de los Kuchiki entraba una joven con un hermoso vestido blanco, un velo cubría su delicado rostro… "Hisana" pensó mientras la veía avanzar hasta pasar frente a él para luego seguir de largo, rumbo al altar en donde un joven alto vestido elegantemente esperaba. Una mezcla de sentimientos le invadió: tristeza, ira, decepción… había ido con la esperanza de que al verlo allí Hisana desistiera de su boda con Tsukishima, pero eso no pasaría… volvió la mirada hacia el altar en donde Ginrei entregaba a la novia y el novio le descubrió el rostro, un sentimiento inexplicable le invadió, la novia no era Hisana, era Sui…_

Abrió los ojos súbitamente mientras se sentaba con la respiración entrecortada. Estaba en el cuarto del hotel, en Londres, solo había sido un sueño, pero un dolor intenso en el medio del pecho le impedía respirar con normalidad. Es más, intentó llamar a Renji pero no lograba articular palabra. Intentó calmarse. Seguramente había soñado con ese día por la llamada de su padre, eso debía ser, Soujun le había hablado de ese hombre y sin querer había empezado a recordar, pero Sui… ¿Por qué estaba ella en su sueño?

– ¿Kuchiki–sama? – Finalmente Renji había contestado el teléfono – ¿Está todo bien, Kuchiki–sama?

– N–no es nada, disculpa – Byakuya recuperó el habla – Nos vemos a las 8 en el restaurante del hotel.

– Como diga, Kuchiki–sama – Renji colgó y Byakuya se llevó las manos al rostro, más que un sueño había tenido una especie de pesadilla sin sentido. Respiró hondo, estaba amaneciendo y algo le decía que sería inútil intentar dormir. Las negociaciones habían llegado a buen término así que tras acudir a firmar los acuerdos finales y el almuerzo protocolar respectivo, prepararían maletas para partir a Francia. Aunque intentó concentrarse de todas las formas posibles no lo consiguió, la última imagen de su sueño asaltaba su mente una y otra vez y empezaba a sentirse inquieto – ¿Se encuentra bien, Kuchiki–sama? – preguntó Renji mientras iban de regreso al hotel.

– Solo estoy algo cansado, trataré de dormir en el avión – La respuesta de Byakuya desconcertó a su asistente, normalmente le habría dicho algo como "No pasa nada, Abarai, mejor revisemos la agenda de mañana" o "Déjate de tonterías y ponte a trabajar", por lo que ahora sí, Renji estaba preocupado.

– ¿Quiere que cambie el horario del vuelo y reprograme las reuniones de mañana? – Renji se apresuró a buscar en su agenda electrónica, el primer día en Francia era más para realizar visitas protocolares, las reuniones importantes empezaban al tercer día.

– No es necesario, Abarai… – Una idea vino a la mente de Byakuya, tal vez Renji le acababa de dar una buena idea, después de todo – Creo que podríamos posponer las reuniones de mañana, hay un lugar que me gustaría visitar.

– De inmediato Kuchiki–sama – Renji se apresuró a realizar una serie de llamadas, apenas llegaron al hotel se cambiaron por ropa más cómoda, recogieron maletas y partieron al aeropuerto. Mientras su asistente se encargaba de todo Byakuya se dirigió hacia la sala de espera VIP, tomo un periódico al azar y se sentó, intentaría leerlo para distraerse un rato.

– Vaya que agradable coincidencia – Una esbelta figura femenina se detuvo a su lado, Byakuya se puso de pie de inmediato.

– Shutara… no sabía que estabas en Londres – Miró alrededor y no vio a ninguna de las asistentes de Senjumaru.

– Vine a conversar con unos empresarios interesados en mi última colección, aliarme con Yoruichi me ha favorecido más de lo que esperaba – Sentándose en el lugar contiguo al de Byakuya que no tardó en sentarse de nuevo – La asistente de Yoruichi resultó más astuta de lo que pensé.

– ¿Perdón? – A Byakuya le pareció extraño el comentario de Senjumaru.

– Hablo de la señorita Feng, ella se encargó de redactar las pautas del acuerdo de forma tan minuciosa que ninguna de mis siete asistentes notó la pauta que estipulaba que por los siguientes cinco años no podremos renegociar ni pedir variaciones en los porcentajes de las ganancias tras nuestra alianza con los Shihôn – Senjumaru levantó una mano y un mozo se le acercó con la carta de bebidas y snacks – Creo que fue una jugada brillante, veré la forma de convencerla para que se convierta en mi asistente – Byakuya enarcó una ceja. Si algo sabía era que Sui no era tonta, incluso le había aconsejado sobre la compra de las acciones de la textilera de Osaka, pero era poco probable que se separara de Yoruichi Shihôn – Te ves algo pálido, ¿Te sientes bien? – Senjumaru le acarició una mejilla.

– Estoy bien – Byakuya se inclinó un poco más hacia atrás para poner distancia, Senjumaru bajó la mano y volvió la mirada hacia la carta y pidió algunas cosas, el mozo se retiró.

– Tal vez has estado trabajando demasiado, por lo que oí traes loco a tu pobre asistente – Senjumaru batió sus largas pestañas, esa tarde lucía espectacular y más bella de lo usual.

– Ahora que lo pienso, Abarai está tardando más de la cuenta.

– Y tardará, le pedí a mis chicas que lo entretuvieran un rato, creo que el pobre se merece algo de atención, ¿No crees? – Byakuya iba a replicar pero el mozo volvió con los pedidos de Senjumaru y los dejó sobre la mesa de centro – El café lo pedí para ti, sé lo mucho que te gusta el expreso largo, Byakuya.

– Gracias – Respondió secamente Byakuya quien tomó un sorbo solo por no hacerle un desplante. Los Senjumaru eran una de las familias más respetadas de Korea y no le convenía alterar las buenas relaciones que ya tenían.

– ¿A dónde viajas? – Senjumaru empezó a degustar uno de los postres que había sobre la mesa.

– A Francia, supuse que tus asistentes lo averiguarían por ti – Byakuya dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa, le faltaba la dosis de _Chartreuse_ que Sui solía agregar.

– Mis asistentes solo averiguan lo que les pido, sabía que vendrías a Inglaterra, pero desconocía la fecha, estás algo parco, ¿Acaso tu prometida sabe de nuestro pasado? – Senjumaru sonrió maliciosamente.

– A ninguno le interesa el pasado del otro, nos preocupamos por vivir el presente – Byakuya tuvo un vago presentimiento, ¿Acaso Senjumaru se atrevió a investigar sobre Sui?

– Es una buena estrategia, que solo se la tragaría una pobre ingenua enamorada, el pasado si importa, y el tuyo no es precisamente el de un santo, tal vez hallas deslumbrado a tu prometida pero ¿Estará ella a la altura de las circunstancias? – Senjumaru dejó el plato con el postre a la mitad sobre la mesa.

– Cuando era solo el "bastardo" despreciado de Kuchiki Soujun jamás consideraste la posibilidad de tener una relación seria conmigo, es más, solo pretendimos pasar el rato así que no entiendo tu repentino interés – Byakuya habló con seriedad, pero no estaba molesto, estaba hablando con la verdad y Senjumaru conocía perfectamente su pasado, en esos momentos Senjumaru soltó una risita burlona.

– Tienes razón pero las cosas han cambiado, digamos que siento algo de "celos" por tu misteriosa prometida, tan misteriosa es que mis asistentes solo han dado con el nombre de "Kuchiki Shaolin" y casi puedo asegurar que no existe ninguna Kuchiki con ese nombre – Senjumaru lo miró fijamente, estudiando sus reacciones, esperando descubrir algo más.

– Existe – Byakuya se mantuvo inexpresivo, las hábiles asistentes de Senjumaru habían dado con el nombre de su esposa, pues al haber contraído nupcias el apellido Feng desapareció y él se encargó de que nadie en el registro divulgara el apellido de soltera de su esposa, además tenía a su favor el que Shaolin se hiciera llamar "Sui", por lo que sería difícil que personas que no fueran del círculo familiar conocieran la identidad de "su prometida".

– Me cuesta creerlo – Senjumaru frunció un poco el ceño y bebió un poco de té de jazmín. Kuchiki Ginrei había prohibido al resto de la familia divulgar el nombre de la prometida de Byakuya y sus asistentes solo habían logrado conseguir un nombre que no le sonaba de ninguna parte por lo que llegó a un punto muerto. Empezaba a convencerse que la famosa prometida no existía.

– Eres libre de creer lo que quieras, solo te pido que le ordenes a tus asistentes que dejen a Abarai en paz, nuestro vuelo está por partir y lo necesito aquí.

– Como quieras – Senjumaru buscó su móvil y cinco minutos después un aturdido Abarai entró en la sala de espera VIP. Apenas lo vio Byakuya se puso de pie para despedirse de Senjumaru y continuar su camino, a diferencia de Senjumaru, Sui si se casó con él a pesar de saber lo sórdido de su origen, cuando era solo un aspirante a convertirse en el futuro heredero de los Kuchiki, Sui no le exigió una mansión lujosa, ni vivir en la residencia principal de los Kuchiki, es más, ella seguía trabajando como asistente de Shihôn Yoruichi a pesar que él le había dicho que podría dejar de hacerlo mientras durara su matrimonio... Sui era diferente, no era frívola ni buscaba ser el centro de atención.

El viaje a Francia fue más corto, en cuanto llegaron rentaron un coche y aunque Abarai se opuso, el condujo hacia una zona rural como a tres horas de París, a un pueblo llamado _Noyers–sur–Serein_. Sonrió al notar que el tiempo parecía haberse congelado en aquel lugar, empezaba a oscurecer. Estacionó el coche en la entrada de una casa de estilo antiguo, ni bien apagó el motor un anciano abrió el portón y les recibió con reverencias:

– Joven Byakuya, que gusto verle, no nos dijo que vendría – El anciano parecía muy emocionado, a Renji le costó un poco entender lo que decía pues estaba hablando en francés.

– Fue algo de último momento, Antoine – Byakuya devolvió el saludo con un enérgico apretón de manos – El pelirrojo es mi asistente, Renji Abarai, no habla mucho francés, espero que le tengan algo de paciencia.

– Mucho gusto joven Abarai – El anciano saludó a Renji – Pasen, Paulette preparará algo para que cenen, el viaje desde Japón debe ser muy largo.

– Gracias, Antoine – Entraron en la casa que parecía sacada de una novela medieval. Era bastante amplia y aunque se notaba que era vieja estaba bien cuidada. Entraron a la sala y una anciana los recibió con afectuosos abrazos, era Paulette, la esposa de Antoine, la pareja de ancianos eran los cuidadores de aquella misteriosa casa. Renji tuvo que admitir que el ambiente era agradable y la comida estuvo deliciosa, pero seguía sin entender que estaban haciendo allí. Al terminar la cena el anciano se ofreció a acompañarlos pero Byakuya le indicó que no era necesario, él mismo guió a Renji por un pequeño patio y luego escaleras arriba, donde había varias habitaciones – Puedes descansar aquí – Byakuya abrió una de las puertas – El baño está al final del pasillo.

– Disculpe, Kuchiki–sama, ¿Qué lugar es este? – Se atrevió finalmente a preguntar.

– Estamos en la villa _Noyers_ , esta es la casa en donde crecí hasta que supe quién era mi padre, Antoine y Paulette eran los criados de mi madre, te pedí que dejaras el día libre porque mañana quiero visitar la tumba de mi madre, descansa, Abarai.

Renji se quedó petrificado. Cuando empezó a trabajar con Byakuya sabía que era hijo ilegítimo, pero creyó que siempre vivió bajo el cuidado de Kuchiki Soujun, nunca imaginó que estuvo algunos años oculto del mundo, en un lugar como ese. Miles de ideas vinieron a su mente durante la noche, la razón por la cual Byakuya parecía despreciar a su padre y el notorio y recíproco menosprecio entre su jefe y los demás Kuchiki empezó a tener sentido. Pensó tanto al respecto que apenas durmió un poco en la madrugada y cuando despertó era media mañana, después de cambiarse bajó presuroso al pequeño patio y encontró a la anciana, Paulette, tendiendo algo de ropa:

– Disculpe, ¿Ha visto al señor Kuchiki? – Preguntó en inglés, esperando que la mujer le entendiera.

– El joven Byakuya salió muy temprano – Respondió la anciana, en un claro francés que Renji no logró comprender del todo.

Byakuya se había levantado muy temprano, después de compartir el desayuno con la pareja de ancianos se dirigió al jardín y cortó algunas flores con ayuda de Antoine. El anciano se pasó casi media hora disculpándose, habían intentado cultivar las semillas que él envió pero las plantas no resistieron el clima y se marchitaron. Byakuya le agradeció por el esfuerzo y le dijo que no se preocupara, luego subió al coche y empezó a conducir. El cementerio no estaba muy lejos pero el clima era frío y no deseaba exponerse a pescar un resfriado, quería que las negociaciones terminaran cuanto antes y volver a Japón. Estacionó el coche en la entrada, al parecer habían cambiado el viejo portón por una reja, como era temprano el lugar estaba muy silencioso, el cielo estaba gris pero no parecía que fuera a llover pronto, recorrió las veredas empedradas, contempló unos segundos un viejo árbol que empezaba a quedarse sin hojas y siguió caminando, hasta llegar al lugar. La tumba estaba limpia y tenía flores frescas, seguramente Paulette había ido días atrás, retiró algunas flores que empezaban a marchitarse y acomodó las que trajo, para luego quedarse de pie, un rato, contemplándola.

"El amor es complicado, espero que algún día lo entiendas"… le había dicho ella el día en que Soujun se apareció por la casa para decirle que se lo llevaría a Londres, sonrió al recordar que intentó huir ese día, pero no pudo correr mucho, los hombres de su padre no tardaron en encontrarlo, después de todo solo tenía 7 años… "Uno no elige de quien se enamora, pero al menos prométeme que si algún te casas será por amor"… La imagen de Sui tocando el piano vino a su mente, había fallado con aquella promesa, se había casado para cumplir un objetivo, para vengarse del resto de la familia, se sintió terrible, sin querer había hecho algo que haría Soujun, le pidió disculpas a su madre por ello. Oyó risas y desvió la mirada, a unos metros una familia con dos niños parecía visitar la tumba de algún familiar, estaba por irse cuando notó algo que llamó su atención: los niños tenían en sus manos ramos de rosas de mayo.

– Buenos días – Saludó a la familia – ¿Podría decirme en donde encontró las rosas de mayo?

– Buenos días – Respondió el jefe de la familia – Las flores las compramos en una villa del castillo de _Châteauneuf–en–Auxois_ , estas flores se han cultivado por años en los jardines del castillo.

– ¿Podría indicarme como llegar al castillo?

– Claro, tome la ruta con destino al sur, hay un desvío en la segunda entrada, solo siga el camino y en unos 30 minutos estará por allá. Estas flores se han vuelto muy populares, los anteriores dueños del castillo no dejaban que los empleados las vendieran y terminaban marchitándose, pero últimamente han empezado a venderlas, son hermosas así que muchas personas las compran.

Byakuya agradeció por la información, caminó hacia la tumba de su madre para despedirse y volvió al coche. Tal como le indicó aquel hombre, en treinta minutos lograba ver la impresionante imagen del castillo de _Châteauneuf–en–Auxois_. De niño algunas veces había oído que cerca de la villa donde vivía había un castillo pero nunca tuvo oportunidad de visitarlo. Se sorprendió al encontrar en el lado este del castillo un jardín con variedad de flores y árboles, estacionó el coche y bajó para apreciarlo mejor. Había muchas flores pero no encontraba las rosas de mayo.

– Disculpe, ¿Se le ofrece algo? – un muchacho de rasgados ojos miel y cabellos oscuros se le acercó.

– Buenos días, alguien me dijo que podría encontrar rosas de mayo por aquí cerca.

– Ah, es un cliente, sígame – El muchacho le hizo una seña y empezó a caminar, Byakuya lo siguió, caminaron bordeando las altas murallas del castillo y empezaron a bajar por una colina, varias casitas con tejado rojo y peculiar diseño empezaron a aparecer, parecían camufladas entre los árboles y el paisaje. Llegaron a la parte más empinada de la colina, y allí, en una suerte de desfiladero, miles de rosas de mayo de todos los colores desafiaban al clima, era todo un espectáculo visual – Dígame que color desea y yo se las traeré.

– ¿Tendrás grises?

– ¿Grises? – El muchacho lo miró extrañado – Lo siento señor, nunca he visto de ese color – Byakuya estaba por preguntar algo más cuando un hombre se acercó a pasos rápidos, lucía molesto.

– ¡Zhuo! Te dije que dejaras de traer extraños a la villa – Le regañó, malhumorado.

– Pero tío, el abuelo Hao dijo que podía vender o regalar algunas porque se estaban marchitando – Replicó el muchacho, pero el hombre mayor le dio un fuerte coscorrón.

– No te expreses así del señor Hao, ten más respeto por el líder de la familia – Girándose para encarar a Byakuya – Lo lamento señor, pero no estamos vendiendo las flor… – Los ojos rasgados del hombre se abrieron de par en par y se quedó boquiabierto, casi de inmediato hizo un exagerada venia y obligó al muchacho que lo acompañaba a hacer lo mismo – Disculpe, no sabía que un miembro de la familia Kuchiki había venido a visitar a los Shihôn, pero lamento informarle que ellos no vienen en ésta época del año, si desea encontrarlos puede ir a París o volver en primavera – Se apresuró a decir con demasiada solemnidad. Byakuya no tardó en entender la situación, si el castillo era propiedad de los Shihôn, entonces ellos eran…

– Comprendo, pero en realidad no vine a buscar a los Shihôn, ¿Vive aquí el líder del clan Feng? – Preguntó, para confirmar sus sospechas.

– El señor Hao ha estado algo enfermo, pero se sentirá honrado de saber que después de tantos años un representante de los Kuchiki viene a saludarlo – El hombre dejó de hacer reverencias y junto al muchacho lo guiaron colina arriba, hacia la casa más grande de aquella villa. Mientras los seguía Byakuya se sentía raro, la villa de los Feng estaba muy cerca de _Noyers_ , a tan solo 30 minutos en coche, probablemente Sui estuvo allí todos esos años y él no lo sabía, incluso se habrían cruzado alguna vez de niños, y él no supo quién era, que extraño e incómodo descubrimiento. Tal como le habían comentado, el patriarca del clan estaba algo indispuesto, le dejaron en una pequeña sala, esperando. Byakuya no pudo dejar de observar cada rincón de aquel lugar con curiosidad, seguramente Sui recorrió los pasillos que él acababa de recorrer, jugó en aquellos jardines, contempló el cielo nublado sobre aquellas casas de tejas rojas desde aquella ventana, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, había descubierto algo de Sui. Las puertas se abrieron y dos jóvenes dejaron unas bandejas con panes y dulces chinos así como dos tazas de té y se retiraron silenciosamente, tras hacer elegantes reverencias. Byakuya continuó de pie, observando por la ventana.

– He oído que el paisaje desde la mansión Kuchiki de Japón es impresionante, sobre todo por un sendero de cerezos que da todo un espectáculo en primavera – Un hombre anciano de mediana estatura, apoyado en un bastón lo observaba desde la puerta – Vaya, creí que sería el señor Ginrei quien vendría, pero creo que me equivoqué.

– Buenos días – Byakuya caminó hasta quedar frente al anciano – Soy Kuchiki Byakuya, doceavo nieto de Kuchiki Ginrei.

– Es un honor, joven Kuchiki, por favor, tome asiento y beba algo de té antes de que se enfríe – El hombre caminó lentamente hasta uno de los sillones y se acomodó esperando que Byakuya hiciera lo mismo – El señor Ginrei me comentó que algún día vendría uno de sus nietos, pero empezaba a creer que eso no pasaría – Al notar que tenía toda la atención de Byakuya – Me temo que ha llegado Ud. demasiado tarde, Shaolin ya no está aquí, ha forjado su propio destino y ha decidido ser dueña de su propia vida.

–Lo sé – Byakuya no estaba seguro de contarle lo sucedido, hasta donde recordaba ese tipo de clanes tiene costumbres ancestrales y podrían escandalizarse si se enteran de su "acuerdo" con Sui – Sui trabaja como asistente de Shihôn Yoruichi en Japón, yo he empezado a representar a los Kuchiki en algunas reuniones y así nos hemos conocido.

– ¿Sui? – El anciano contempló un rato a Byakuya – Debe estar refiriéndose a Shaolin, Sui era el nombre de mi difunta esposa, ellas eran muy unidas, supongo que por eso ahora prefiere que la llamen así, pero su nombre es Shaolin.

– Shaolin y yo estamos comprometidos, quisiera pedirle perdón por no haber venido antes para pedir su consentimiento – Byakuya inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto. El líder de los Feng soltó una carcajada. Byakuya lo miró, confundido.

– No entiendo bien lo que está pasando, pero debo decirte algo, joven Kuchiki, no eres el primero que viene a pedirme consentimiento para cortejar a mi nieta – Byakuya se sobresaltó, ¿Acaso otro Kuchiki había venido antes del él? – Tras la muerte de mi querida Sui, mi nieta Shaolin cambió mucho, se opuso con uñas y dientes al compromiso, se sintió realmente aliviada cuando Ud. no acudió al encuentro prematrimonial y luego de eso huyó, pasó algunos años bajo el cuidado de otro clan familiar en China, los Vega. Este castillo pertenecía antes a los Louisenbarn y nosotros les servíamos a ellos, pero con las generaciones las cosas cambiaron y pronto los Louisenbarn perdieron influencias y fueron desplazados por los Shihôn, y así, pasamos a convertirnos en la mano derecha de los Shihôn y los Vega, que eran una rama secundaria, pasó al servicio de los Louisenbarn, aunque tenemos ancestros en China llevamos años aquí, en Francia – El salón quedó en sepulcral silencio – Vaya, creo que te aburrí con tanta historia.

– Por supuesto que no, señor Feng – Byakuya le pareció interesante conocer más sobre el pasado de Sui, pero seguía sin entender a qué se refería el líder de los Feng cuando mencionó que no era el primero que pedía su permiso para cortejar a Sui – Es solo que no entiendo bien a que se refiere cuando dice que Sui...

– Shaolin, mi nieta se llama Shaolin, no se ha puesto a pensar, joven Kuchiki, ¿Por qué ella no deja que la llame por su nombre? ¿Por qué ella huyó de aquí? Ella dejó de ser la niña dulce que mi querida Sui cuidó con tanto esmero para convertirse en el reemplazo de su hermano mayor fallecido, ella ha elegido el camino de asistente y guardaespaldas de los Shihôn del cual mi esposa Sui intentó salvarla, dedicará su vida únicamente al servicio de los Shihôn, así que si quieres un consejo, joven Kuchiki, no te enamores de Shaolin, porque ella no es capaz de amar a nadie.

Byakuya condujo de regreso a _Noyers_ muy pensativo. Las palabras del líder de los Feng le parecieron muy duras. Repitió mentalmente cada palabra que le dijo, intentando encontrar alguna pista sobre algún otro potencial pretendiente, pero nada. El pasado de Sui tenía muchas grietas, y él era causante de algunas de ellas. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, ¿Si se hubiera presentado al encuentro prenupcial habría evitado que ella huyera a China? Conociendo a la Sui de ahora, casi podría afirmar que ella habría terminado huyendo después de todo, pero la duda quedó en su mente, así como las palabras finales del líder de los Feng: "No te enamores de ella".

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Al final del segundo día las negociaciones con los taiwaneses estaban tomando un rumbo positivo, todo indicaba que volverían a Japón al día siguiente, después de revisar los acuerdos preliminares y si no había objeción firmarían el acta respectiva. Soujun las invitó a cenar pero Yoruichi se encargó de rechazar la invitación, al parecer aún estaba molesta por el incidente del día anterior y eso en cierta forma alivió a Sui, por alguna razón tenía la impresión que el padre de Byakuya la observaba demasiado, como si la estuviera vigilando y eso le disgustaba, los ojos de Kuchiki Soujun se parecían mucho a los de Byakuya, demasiado. Conversaron sobre la boda de Ukitake a la hora de la cena, el parte con la invitación habían llegado a la mansión y no tardaron en llamar para informarles, Yoruichi no estaba muy entusiasmada que digamos pero como representante de la familia tenía que acudir y se encargó de comprometer a Sui en acompañarla. Tras revisar las pautas finales volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sui terminó de darse un relajante baño y se estaba secando el cabello cuando su móvil timbró. Se quedó mirando el móvil, pensativa, hasta que dejó de oír la melodía de piano y suspiró. No estaba de ánimos para hablar con nadie. Al poco rato el móvil volvió a timbrar. Era obvio que el interlocutor no se daría por vencido:

– ¿Si?

– Buenas noches chica del metro – La voz se Tsukishima se oía bastante animada, incluso se alcanzaba a escuchar música jazz en el fondo – ¿Cuándo vuelven a Japón?

– Las cosas están mejor de lo esperado así que volvemos mañana en la noche – Dijo, no muy convencida, sentía como si fuera a arrojar algo a los lobos.

– Entonces vamos a hacerlo, ¿Qué dices? – Tsukishima le había dado buenos argumentos el día anterior, incluso casi la convence de no ser porque Yoruichi se le acercó y terminó cortando. Sui miró su reflejo en el espejo, su cabello estaba suelto y algo húmedo, su flequillo estaba hecho a un lado, se dio cuenta que empezaba a parecerse a su abuela, la original Feng Sui – Chica del metro, ¿Sigues allí? – La voz de Tsukishima tomó un tono más suave.

– Solo estaba pensando – Sui aún tenía dudas.

– Si no quieres hacerlo lo entenderé, pero debo decirte que encontraré otra forma, he dado mi palabra y pienso cumplirla – Tsukishima parecía dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

– Está bien, vamos a hacerlo – Sui decidió, si las cosas salían mal ya habría tiempo para lamentarse después.

– Entonces te espero mañana en el aeropuerto, no olvides enviar un mensaje confirmando la hora del vuelo, que descanses, chica del metro.

– Buenas noches, Tsukishima–san – Sui colgó y dejó el móvil sobre el tocador. Al menos intentaría hacer algo más que lamentar lo ocurrido, al menos dejaría de sentirse tan culpable, o eso era lo que intentaba hacer.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Ahora si, el capítulo completo… el 11 de febrero se celebra el cumpleaños de Sui (al menos eso dice su creador Kubo Tite) por eso subí esos avances, espero que el capítulo les diera más de un sorpresa, porque esa era la idea, si no lo logré esperen porque aún hay más por desentrañar, más intriga, nuevas revelaciones… ejem… esto ya parece spot de novela turca XD**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review, les responderé apropiadamente en el siguiente capítulo, pero a que no se imaginaron lo de Byakuya en Francia y menos lo de Sui, un fuerte abrazo y feliz dia de la amistad :D**

 **:P**

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **Subido definitivamente el 13 de Febrero 2017, esperando con ansias el torneo de cuatro continentes de skating, ¿Se han dado cuenta que hay algunas variaciones en este capitulo en relación a los avances? Suele releer los fics y muchas veces modifico algunas cosas, faltas ortográficas, etc… así que cuando escriba "Fic subido sin revisiones" significa que lo subí apenas terminé de redactarlo porque si lo releo siempre termino modificando algo… otro dato, este capítulo lo empecé a escribir el 11 de febrero así que, tengo mucha imaginación y digito a mediana velocidad gracias a un curso de mecanografía que mi madre me obligó a llevar en mi adolescencia (Thanks Mom!)**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **:P**


	16. Confuso malentendido

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales pero me divierto escribiéndolas jijijiji XD**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Las negociaciones con los taiwaneses culminaron a mediodía, con el almuerzo protocolar de rigor. Sui trató de mantener perfil bajo y suspiró aliviada cuando todo concluyó. Los taiwaneses parecían animados pues entre los acuerdos ganaron una cláusula de impuesto algo alta, sus intentos por renegociar no fueron tan fructíferos pero al menos consiguieron que ese impuesto fuera reducido progresivamente en los siguientes 10 años. Tal vez ellos no pensaron a largo plazo, pero Yoruichi y ella sí. Descansaron un par de horas en el hotel antes de partir rumbo al aerpuerto. El viaje fue tranquilo, Sui se sentía aliviada pues dejaría de tener contacto con los Kuchiki por unos días más y podría centrarse en su trabajo y en su jefa. Suspiró. Sabía que Yoruichi entristecía cada vez que veía a una familia o niños pequeños, su dolor era algo que comprendía pero las cosas no podían seguir así, si el estropajo de Urahara Kisuke podía paliar en algo las penas de su jefa, como le había dicho Tsukishima, tendría que intentar un acercamiento entre ellos. Después del aterrizaje empezó a sentirse inquieta, ¿Y si las cosas no salían como esperaban? ¿Y si Yoruichi se enfadaba con ella al punto de enviarle con otro miembro de la familia Shihôn?

– Desearía poder darte el día libre mañana, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer, Sui – Yoruichi caminaba llevando su maleta con ruedas.

– No se preocupe, Yoruichi–sama, estuvimos fuera unos días, es probable que se hallan acumulado algunos pendientes – Sui la siguió llevando su respectivo equipaje. Sintió su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo y se apresuró en revisarlo, Tsukishima avisaba que estaba esperando afuera.

– Así que Tsukishima vino a recogerte, creo que deberías darle una oportunidad Sui – Yoruichi había alcanzado a leer el mensaje y le daba palmaditas en el hombro.

– Está confundiendo las cosas, Yoruichi–sama – Se apresuró a responder Sui mientras guardaba el móvil.

– No estoy confundiendo nada, a Tsukishima le gustas, y no precisamente como asistente – Yoruichi sonrió y continuó caminando – Hay que darnos prisa, no debemos hacerlo esperar, seguro está ansioso por verte.

– Se equivoca Yoru…

– Mira allá esta – Yoruichi levantó una mano a forma de saludo, entre el grupo de personas con carteles se encontraba Tsukishima, fue fácil de encontrar por lo alto que era – Gracias por venir a recogernos, Tsukishima – Yoruichi lo saludó afectuosamente.

– Espero que todo haya salido bien en Taiwán – Tsukishima respondió el saludo y sonrió al ver a Sui, se apresuró a ayudarlas con las maletas – Dejé estacionado el coche cerca de la entrada, así que mejor nos apresuramos.

– No hay duda que eres todo un caballero, ojalá hubieran más como tú, ¿No lo crees, Sui?

– Creo que el coche de Tsukishima–san está por allá – Sui señaló el Chevrolet y apresuró más el paso. Tsukishima abrió el maletero y las invitó a subir al coche mientras acomodaba el equipaje, como era costumbre, Yoruichi subió primero al asiento posterior, lo que no se esperó es que apenas estuvo dentro tanto el maletero como la puerta se cerraron y el coche se puso en marcha, lo último que vio fue a Sui haciendo una exagerada reverencia, como pidiendo disculpas. Desvió su mirada hacia el asiento del conductor y se quedó petrificada, Kisuke estaba conduciendo el coche de Tsukishima.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Hell Laufey, Paulina, Haibara20, Frany Fanny Tsuki y Anime Love_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

– ¿Estás molesta? – Tsukishima decidió romper el silencio. Conducía un coche rentado y llevaba a Sui hasta su departamento.

– No – Respondió Sui secamente – Pero sigo pensando que debimos seguirlos, solo por precaución.

– Estarán bien, son adultos y creo que realmente tienen cosas de que hablar – Tsukishima disminuyó la velocidad a propósito.

– Espero que Yoruichi–sama no me odie por esto – Sui parecía preocupada.

– Sui, ¿En serio no tienes novio? – Tsukishima decidió cambiar de tema.

– ¿Perdón? – Sui se quedó perpleja, después de varios días Tsukishima finalmente le había llamado por su nombre y no como "chica del metro".

– Me parece extraño que moviéndote en un medio como el de Yoruichi no tengas al menos algunos pretendientes o estés saliendo con alguien – Tsukishima se detuvo en un semáforo, no había personas ni mucho menos otros coches, pero realmente estaba interesado en oír la respuesta de Sui.

– Si hay alguien… bueno, algunos, pero en estos momentos lo único que me interesa es apoyar a Yoruichi–sama – Sui y Tsukishima intercambiaron miradas, Tsukishima supo que ella hablaba con la verdad, el semáforo cambió y continuó conduciendo.

– Existe un rumor sobre el clan Feng…

– Es solo eso, un absurdo rumor – Sui parecía no querer hablar del tema – Además hay otras familias Feng, la mía no es la única.

– Tienes razón – Tsukishima tenía que admitir que Sui tenía algo de razón – Cuando llegué de Estados Unidos hace unos años conocí a varios Tsukishima pero ninguno tenía parentesco conmigo.

– ¿Estuviste en Japón hace años? – Sui pareció intrigada por la reciente revelación.

– Si, vine a conocer a la que después se convertiría en mi esposa – Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro – Mi boda se realizó justamente en Japón, en la mansión de la familia principal de Hi… – El momento fue interrumpido por la melodía de un piano, Sui se apresuró a revisar su móvil.

– Disculpe Tsukishima–san, debo contestar – Tsukishima asintió, algo aliviado, no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar de su pasado con Hisana y los Kuchiki en esos momentos. Pronto se arrepintió de ello y fue invadido por la curiosidad, Sui hablaba con alguien, en otro idioma, chino, al parecer. La conversación fue breve, pero percibió un tono amical en la voz de Sui, un matiz en su voz que no había escuchado antes.

– ¿Era Yoruichi? – Preguntó, sabiendo de antemano que no era con Yoruichi con quien Sui había estado hablando.

– Oh, no, aún no tengo noticias de ella – Sui guardó su móvil.

– ¿Alguien de la familia? – Por alguna extraña razón sintió necesidad de saber con quién estaba hablando Sui.

– Algo así – Dijo Sui – Es un pariente lejano, de China, con quien hablo en algunas ocasiones.

– Comprendo – Tsukishima no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto. Estacionó el coche en la entrada del edificio en donde vivía Sui y bajó para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar su equipaje.

– Gracias por traerme… y por ayudar a Yoruichi–sama – Comentó Sui, a modo de despedida.

– Las cosas saldrán bien, ya me contarás mañana, descansa – Tsukishima depositó un fugaz beso en la frente de Sui para luego volver a subir al coche. Sui se quedó inmóvil unos segundos para luego entrar en el edificio, oyó el coche encenderse y alejarse. Tal vez Yoruichi tuviera razón y Tsukishima estuviera intentando cortejarla… el solo pensar en ello le causó escalofríos… ya tenía suficiente con Byakuya, no necesitaba ningún otro tipo de relación por más extraña o arreglada que fuera. Subió a su departamento y se dejó caer sobre la cama, recordó su fugaz conversación con Ggio, había ido a Francia a saludar al patriarca de los Feng, el abuelo Hao al parecer estaba algo enfermo, Ggio le sugirió que lo visitara en primavera pero Sui no estaba segura, si bien pasaría unos días en el castillo con Yoruichi, prefería mantenerse alejada del resto de los Feng, se estremeció de solo pensar la cara que pondría su abuelo si se enteraba de su matrimonio arreglado… seguramente termina sufriendo un infarto o algo por el estilo y el resto del clan la despreciaría aún más… definitivamente lo visitaría cuando su matrimonio falso hubiera terminado, no sabía explicar cómo, pero aunque ella parecía tener una habilidad innata para mentir su abuelo tenía la habilidad de descubrirla, y eso le ponía los nervios de punta.

Intentar dormir y dormir eran dos cosas completamente diferentes. Y vaya que Sui había intentado, sin éxito. Así que no era de extrañar que tuviera ojeras aquella mañana, mientras esperaba en la oficina de su jefa. Era como si los segundos del reloj avanzaran tan lentamente que empezaban a exasperarla. Revisó la agenda para ver cómo se habían manejado algunos pendientes mientras estuvieron en Taiwán, hizo algunas llamadas para confirmar reuniones de la siguiente semana, respondió invitaciones a otros eventos (rechazando algunas pues tenía que tener todo en orden para que pudieran dejar el país en primavera) y dieron las once y Yoruichi seguía sin aparecer. Contempló su móvil, estaba tentada de llamar a su jefa, la incertidumbre le estaba matando, pero le había prometido a Tsukishima que no lo haría y ella siempre mantenía sus promesas. Agotada ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos intentando descansar un poco, pero la melodía de un piano la puso en alerta, se apresuró a tomar su móvil e hizo una mueca de decepción al leer que la estaba llamando Tsukishima.

– ¿Si? – Dijo sin mucho ánimo.

– Supongo que "tanta emoción" solo puede significar que aún no hay noticias de Yoruichi, ¿Verdad? – Tsukishima se oía bastante tranquilo.

– Así es – Sui no estaba de humor para conversar, pensó en colgar.

– ¿Por qué no bajas? Te invito a almorzar, estoy en el frontis del edificio – Tsukishima decidió adelantarse, conociendo a Sui, probablemente le colgaría en cualquier momento.

– Tsukishima–san – Sui hizo una larga pausa, buscaba la forma más cortes de decirle que no estaba interesada en él, ni ahora ni nunca – Creo que…

– Sui, no vas a creer a quienes acabo de ver – Tsukishima la interrumpió abruptamente – Kisuke y Yoruichi acaban de llegar y están entrando al edificio… – El timbre de llamada interrumpida del móvil le obligó a dejar su coche y entrar en el edificio de los Shihôn. Usó el otro elevador para alcanzar a los recién llegados, pero todo indicaba que las cosas habían salido en la dirección indicada.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El frío se había acentuado lo que indicaba que el invierno estaba en todo su esplendor. Las ventanas del gran estudio se encontraban cerradas y ambos oponentes en sepulcral silencio, contemplando atentamente las fichas del otro y atento ante las posibles jugadas. Aunque se encontraban en la mansión principal de los Kuchiki, el anfitrión, Kuchiki Ginrei, había dejado que su invitado Yamamoto Genryusei sea el _sente_ (quien empieza el juego), y ya estaban casi dos horas cómodamente sentados, uno frente al otro.

– Hace tiempo que no entretenía tanto con un juego – Yamamoto movió un alfil, avanzar parecía una buena estrategia.

– Debo admitir que pienso lo mismo – Ginrei fue más precavido y solo desplazó la torre, para proteger al rey.

– Si ambos pensamos lo mismo tal vez significa que nos estamos haciendo viejos – Yamamoto acomodó un general de plata, al parecer pensaba atacar con todo.

– Supongo que tiene razón – Ginrei se limitó a acomodar otra pieza, esta vez un lancero, a esas alturas prefería la defensa que gastar las pocas piezas en ataques sin sentido.

– Pero a diferencia tuya no tengo tantos nietos dispuestos a tomar mi lugar como jefe de familia – Yamamoto hizo una pausa en el juego – Sé que tienes pensado nombrar a Byakuya como tu sucesor, y en verdad creo que es un joven muy inteligente y hábil, independientemente de los rumores de su origen, creo que podría ser un digno sucesor mío también, claro, si consideras la posibilidad de un matrimonio con mi nieta Yachiru – El silencio retornó al estudio de los Kuchiki, un silencio que duró varios minutos.

– Agradezco inmensamente su proposición, seguramente Byakuya se sentiría muy halagado por recibir tales palabras por parte de alguien tan respetado como Ud. pero debe decirle que mi nieto ya está comprometido y no será posible la unión entre nuestras familias, además creo que Yachiru aún es demasiado joven para casarse – Ginrei volvió la vista hacia el tablero de shogi.

– Creo que podríamos dejar el juego por hoy, mi espalda ha empezado a molestar un poco, ya sabes, achaques de este anciano – Yamamoto hizo una reverencia dando por concluida la partida y se puso de pie – Tal vez algo de té me ayude un poco.

– Si tiene demasiadas molestias podría enviar por el médico de la familia – Ginrei también se puso de pie e hizo sonar una campanita, un mayordomo pulcramente vestido entró en el estudio.

– No es necesario, con algo de té me conformaría – Apenas oyó a Yamamoto el mayordomo hizo una reverencia y salió. Al retornar con lo pedido encontró a los señores sentados cerca a la ventana, sirvió el té y dejó algunos panecillos antes de hacer una reverencia y retirarse.

– Creo que este año la nieve ha tardado – Yamamoto tomó un sorbo de té – Delicioso.

– Supongo que la _Yuki onna_ no está con ánimos este año – Bromeó Ginrei, bebiendo algo de té también.

– Siempre creí que una boda en pleno invierno era algo descabellado – Yamamoto continuó bebiendo té – Creo que la primavera es la mejor temporada para las bodas, más aún con el hermoso sendero de cerezos que mandaste colocar, Shutara Senjumaru pensará lo mismo.

– ¿Perdón? – Ginrei dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa de centro, algo confundido.

– Dijiste que tu nieto estaba comprometido, supuse que la heredera de los Senjumaru era la elegida – Yamamoto continuó, impasible, su asistente le había proporcionado algo de información y estaba tentando confirmarla.

– Creo que está confundido, Byakuya no está comprometido con Shutara Senjumaru – Ginrei pareció algo turbado, Yamamoto lo notó de inmediato.

– Temo decirte que tal vez Byakuya tenga otros planes, distintos a los tuyos, he recibido información de que ambos fueron vistos en Londres, la prensa local publicará al respecto en las próximas horas, pero la prensa en Seoul anda como loca, lo llaman "el compromiso del año" – Yamamoto notó que la expresión de Ginrei cambió a otra extremadamente seria – ¿Ocurre algo malo, Ginrei?

– Debe tratarse de un malentendido – Ginrei permanecía con esa mirada fría, Yamamoto casi podía asegurar que estaba molesto.

– Es probable, sería mejor que en sus futuros viajes Byakuya esté acompañado… aunque como aún no se ha anunciado el compromiso tal vez no quede bien visto socialmente, deberían empezar por anunciar el compromiso y desmentir los rumores de la prensa, aunque es solo mi humilde opinión, creo que es hora de irme, ha sido una tarde estupenda, nos vemos, Ginrei – Ginrei se despidió de su invitado con un apretón de manos y ordenó al mayordomo acompañarlo hasta su coche. Apenas Yamamoto se hubo marchado pidió que le comunicaran con Soujun y que verifiquen aquellos rumores en medios de prensa Coreanos.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Oscurecía y se encontraba en el coche de Tsukishima, rumbo a un restaurante 3 tenedores en el lado este de la ciudad. Estaba hambrienta y cansada, pero ver a Yoruichi feliz compensaba todo ello.

– Intenta dormir un poco, no pienso bombardearte con preguntas hoy – Tsukishima tomó la vía rápida, siguiendo al coche que iba adelante de ellos.

– Soy la asistente de Yoruichi–sama, no puedo dormir hasta que esté segura en su casa – Respondió Sui.

– En estos momentos creo que eres más como la amiga que la acompaña a celebrar en un momento feliz – Tsukishima sonrió.

– Eso quiere decir que también eres parte de la celebración, después de todo fuiste cómplice y actor intelectual de todo esto – Sui se acomodó en el asiento. Sentía que el cinturón de seguridad estaba algo flojo así que lo ajustó.

– Gracias – Respondió Tsukishima – Me siento halagado, trataré de ser el "actor intelectual" de muchas cosas más – Sui lo miró confundida – No te preocupes, lo sabrás en su debido momento – Tsukishima condujo muy animado el resto del camino. Al llegar al restaurante se encontraron con Yoruichi y Kisuke, que eran pura miel, y cenaron animadamente, cualquiera que los viera creería que era una cita doble. Al terminar la cena Kisuke se comprometió a llevar a Yoruichi a casa y dejarla en la oficina de los Shihôn a primera hora al día siguiente, sabía que si no lo hacía enfrentaría la furia de la asistente de su prometida y prefería llevar las cosas por la paz. Tsukishima llevaría a Sui hasta su departamento – Ha sido una velada encantadora, ¿No lo crees?

– Yoruichi–sama está feliz, así que supongo que todo está bien – Sui se llevó una mano a la frente, necesitaba dormir algunas horas.

–¿Estás feliz por Yoruichi? – Preguntó Tsukishima.

– Claro que si… ¿Lo dudas? – Sui se sintió un poco ofendida por la pregunta.

– Hablas de ella como algo inalcanzable y con tanto respeto que no sé qué pensar, ¿Lo haces porque la consideras tu amiga o porque es tu jefa y simplemente es parte de tu trabajo?

– Es mi jefa… pero también es alguien que admiro mucho, y ciertamente es alguien inalcanzable para mí – Sui empezó a sentirse inquieta, la imagen de cierto Kuchiki rondó por su mente, pero solo por unos segundos.

– ¿Y no la consideras tu amiga? – Tsukishima no tardó en notar el aturdimiento en Sui, era su oportunidad de acomodar algunas cosas. El silencio de Sui fue fundamental – El que sea una Shihôn no la hace inalcanzable, es una persona, como tú y como yo, y estoy seguro que ella si te considera una amiga – Estacionando el coche en la entrada del edificio donde vivía Sui – No crees barreras donde no las hay, no intentes esconderte de los sentimientos de los demás, no temas a ellos, solo deja que te alcancen.

– Creo que es hora de irme – Sui de pronto sintió como si Tsukishima estuviera intentando invadir su privacidad, su zona de confort, y no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo ni a él ni a nadie. Desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad e intentó abrir la puerta del coche pero Tsukishima ya se había adelantado y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar, lucía tan seguro y sereno, todo lo opuesto a ella que luchaba por aparentar serenidad pero en su interior libraba una lucha interna, todo a causa de las palabras que le dijo aquél hombre. Aceptó su ayuda por mera cortesía, pero no contó con que él aprovecharía para aprisionar su mano por unos segundos antes de depositar un beso y dejarla ir.

– Que descanses, Sui – Tsukishima cerró la puerta del coche y la acompañó hasta la entrada del edificio.

– Buenas noches – Respondió, aún contrariada por los recientes acontecimientos. Tsukishima sonrió, volvió a su coche y lo encendió. Sui lo vio alejarse mientras entraba en el edificio, contempló su mano por unos segundos, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Tsukishima le había dicho esas palabras? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Sui estaba muy pensativa, tanto que no notó que un coche los había estado siguiendo.

– Volvamos a la mansión – Ordenó Kuchiki Soujun a su asistente y chofer – Y no te atrevas a contarle a nadie lo que acabas de ver.

– Como ordene, Kuchiki–sama.

Soujun se mantuvo en silencio y pensativo durante el camino de regreso a la mansión Kuchiki. Aquella tarde su rutina diaria fue interrumpida por la llamada del líder de los Kuchiki, Ginrei le había preguntado sobre la relación de Byakuya y Sui y él no supo que responder, desde que su hijo se había marchado a Europa desconocía del paradero de la joven, es más, solo la había visto los días que estuvieron en Taiwan en negociaciones con las aduaneras y hasta ese momento todo indicaba que las cosas estaban bien... pero entonces su asistente le mostró las páginas centrales de dos revistas coreanas, una de chismes y amarillista y otra más formal, y en ambas se hablaba sobre el "compromiso del año" y se mostraban fotos de Byakuya y Senjumaru en momentos al parecer bastante íntimos en el aeropuerto de Londres. Fue al dúplex de su hijo solo para descubrir que Sui llevaba semanas sin poner un pie allí (la señora de limpieza y los porteros confirmaron que no la vieron entrar en el duplex o en el estacionamiento y su coche tampoco estaba allí) y entonces decidió seguirla solo para descubrir que estaba saliendo con Tsukishima… ¿Desde cuándo se conocían? Estaba bastante confundido, hasta donde sabía Byakuya mostraba mucho interés en Sui y hasta parecía enamorado de ella… Entonces ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Al llegar a la mansión Kuchiki optó por encerrarse en el estudio tras dejar órdenes muy claras para su asistente. Necesitaba pensar fríamente. Sabía que tras el matrimonio de Hisana, Byakuya y Senjumaru se enfrascaron en una relación pasajera, fue la comidilla de algunas revistas amarillistas pero como ambos negaban tener algo más que "una simple amistad" los medios se cansaron y pronto aquello pasó al olvido, entonces ocurrió la muerte de Hisana y Byakuya puso distancia con los demás miembros de la familia, incluso abandonó la mansión para mudarse al dúplex, su vínculo con los Kuchiki era únicamente laboral, hasta que apareció en la fiesta del anuncio del sexo del bebé de Rukia e Ichigo acompañado de Sui y progresivamente fue ganando terreno dentro del grupo familiar al punto de estar por ser anunciado como el sucesor de Ginrei… Pero Sui era una persona simple y común, sin rango social, lo que disgustaba a la mayoría de los Kuchiki quienes consideraban que no estaba apta para convertirse en la siguiente señora Kuchiki, una prueba de ello era el incidente ocurrido con Soujiro durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ginrei, si la acompañante de Byakuya hubiera sido otra, como Senjumaru por ejemplo, nada de aquello habría ocurrido, por el gran respeto que infunde el apellido Senjumaru nadie se atrevería ni pensaría faltarle el respeto a Shutara… Tal vez Byakuya había pensado un poco al respecto y habría decidido dar por terminada su relación con Sui y retomar la relación con Shutara, lo cual en esos momentos podría considerarse una decisión acertada, permitiría crear una alianza con los Senjumaru, actuales socios de los Shihôn y aumentar las oportunidades para hacerse con las textileras de Osaka, que era el sueño de la mayoría de los Kuchiki… Tal vez Byakuya finalmente había empezado a razonar como un adulto, ver las cosas fríamente, como un verdadero Kuchiki, y si era así no tenía nada que hacer. A la mañana siguiente decidió darle el reporte a Ginrei.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Tal como prometió, Urahara Kisuke dejó a Yoruichi a primera hora en su oficina, tenían mucho trabajo pendiente así que no hubo tiempo para charlas. Sui se sintió contenta al ver a su jefa tan animada, incluso parecía como si el trabajo no fuera tan complicado y llegó la hora del almuerzo.

– Vayamos al restaurante de comida china que tanto te gusta – Propuso Yoruichi y de inmediato Sui empezó a conducir – ¿Cómo van las cosas con Tsukishima? – Preguntó mientras se miraba en un espejo de mano.

– Tsukishima–san es… un amigo – Respondió algo titubeante. No estaba muy segura pero no eran simples conocidos, así que supuso que podría considerarlo como un amigo.

– Sui, por favor, no lo encasilles en el "área de los amigos", Tsukishima es un buen tipo, deberías darle una oportunidad, creo que podría hacerte feliz – Yoruichi sonrió, Sui casi podía afirmar que resplandecía de felicidad.

– No me interesa de esa manera, sé que es un hombre educado y amable, pero nada más – Sui por primera vez fue sincera con sus sentimientos. Sintió como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, tal vez a eso se refería Tsukishima con "no levantar barreras".

– Es una lástima – Yoruichi guardó el espejo de mano – En verdad creo que es un buen tipo, algo melancólico, pero se ve muy interesado en ti.

– Lo lamento – Sui estacionó el coche y ambas bajaron para entrar en el restaurante. Sui disfrutó mucho la comida, por unos minutos se sintió como en casa, incluso extrañó el _babao fan_ de la abuela de Ggio, nadie preparaba postres como esa dulce anciana. Hubo un inconveniente con la tarjeta por lo que Sui tuvo que acercarse a la caja para cancelar la cuenta, Yoruichi se adelantó al estacionamiento. Mientras reparaban el pinpad Sui no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de las meseras, hablaban en chino pero Sui las comprendía perfectamente:

– ¡No te puedo creer! – Comentó la mesera más joven – Aquel hombre es como un príncipe de cuentos de hadas, tan apuesto.

–Bueno, los príncipes se casan con princesas, no con mujeres comunes, ni meseras – Dijo otra mujer, algunos años mayor – Mejor deja de mirar esa revista y vuelve al trabajo, hay unos clientes entrando a la mesa 5.

– Claro, trabajo y trabajo – Contemplando la revista – Igual soñar no cuesta nada, ojalá y no se casen – Comentó antes de alejarse para atender la mesa 5. Sui no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y sigilosamente observó de reojo aquella misteriosa revista, estaba abierta en la página central y se leía como encabezado "El compromiso del año" y líneas más abajo algunas fotos de una pareja… sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al descubrir quienes eran.

Salió del restaurante bastante confundida. Ideas iban y venían por su mente, hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para aparentar serenidad (que no tenía) y conducir de regreso a las oficinas de los Shihôn, agradeció que su jefa estuviera tan ocupada con su felicidad que no notara su confusión… porque solo era, una confusión, un malentendido... ¿Verdad?

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

La reunión con los franceses terminó alrededor de las siete. Estaba exhausto, los últimos días no fueron tan favorables como esperaba pero aún tenía esperanzas de completar las negociaciones en no más de una semana, empezaba a extrañar sus días en el dúplex. Salió a cenar con su asistente, revisaron los temas a tratar al día siguiente y regresaron al hotel, dispuestos a descansar, cuando una inesperada llamada llegó, era Kuchiki Ginrei.

– Buenas noches, Kuchiki–sama – Se apresuró a responder Byakuya. Renji permaneció a unos pasos, Byakuya le hizo una señal con la mano para indicarle que se quedara.

– Byakuya, sé que las negociaciones en Inglaterra fueron exitosas y las de Francia van por buen rumbo, pero tengo que decirte que estoy decepcionado – Ginrei habló con tanta seriedad que Byakuya sintió un escalofrío.

– Disculpe Kuchiki–sama, pero no entiendo.

– Cuando trajiste a Sui a esta mansión y la presentaste como tu prometida creí que como un Kuchiki darías tu palabra y la cumplirías, al final has seguido los pasos de tu padre y has terminado traicionándola.

– ¿Traicionar a Sui? Jamás haría algo así, ella es mi esposa y la respeto – Byakuya se sintió envuelto por una sensación desagradable, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

– Hace unos días unos medios de prensa en Corea y hoy en Japón publicaron fotos tuyas con Shutara Senjumaru, en Londres, ¿Vas a negarme que te vista con ella mientras dejaste a Sui en Japón? – La voz de Ginrei fue fría y severa.

– Vi a Shutara en el aeropuerto, pero nada más, no he viajado con ella ni nada por el estilo – Byakuya oprimió el puño con fuerza, después de todo el encuentro del aeropuerto fue una trampa de Senjumaru.

– ¿Entonces no estas engañando a Sui?

– Lo juro por la memoria de mi madre, yo no soy como mi padre.

– Ya veo – Ginrei emitió un suspiro, sabía de sobra que Byakuya no haría un juramento así tan a la ligera, pero entonces había otro problema –Pero las cosas con Sui no van bien ¿Verdad? – Byakuya hizo una pausa, Ginrei no tenía que ser adivino – Recuerdo que Soujun me comentó que no parecías muy dispuesto a marcharte a Europa, ¿Temías alejarte de Sui y que las cosas empeoraran?

– Solo necesitamos algo de tiempo para pensar y conversar, pensaba hacerlo al volver, dentro de una semana, espero – Byakuya se sintió un poco más tranquilo, al menos su abuelo creía en él, ¿Lo haría Sui?

– Tienes que saber que Sui ya no está viviendo en el dúplex, al parecer volvió a su antigua departamento y… está saliendo con alguien más – Ginrei decidió no decirle aún con quien estaba saliendo Sui, tal vez solo era un malentendido, tendría que hablar con Tsukishima lo más pronto posible.

– Disculpe Kuchiki–sama, pero tengo que colgar – El semblante de Byakuya palideció, tanto que Renji se preocupó. Ginrei le dijo algo más pero no alcanzó a escuchar. Rechazó el café que le alcanzó Renji y le pidió que buscara alguna de esas odiosas revistas de chismes y tal como dijo su abuelo, allí estaban las fotos con Senjumaru en el aeropuerto de Londres y el anuncio en letras mayúsculas "El compromiso del año". Puras mentiras. Arrugó las páginas y lanzó la revista, Sui no haría caso a algo así, tampoco podría estar saliendo con alguien más, aún estaban casados, hasta que fuera nombrado sucesor de Kuchiki Ginrei, ella no podría… de ninguna manera. De inmediato tomó su móvil y marcó, sin importarle la hora, una y otra vez, pero Sui no contestaba… ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Ya era bastante tarde pero no tenía ganas de salir de la oficina. Ir a su departamento le daría tiempo para pensar y no deseaba hacerlo, porque terminaría enredada en aquella estúpida revista de chismes y aquellas fotos.

– Entonces es cierto que aún sigues aquí – Tsukishima se encontraba de pie en el marco de la puerta recién abierta de la oficina de Sui – Yoruichi me dijo que pensabas quedarte así que vine a llevarte a casa.

– Estoy bien, aún tengo muchos pendientes y… – No pudo terminar pues Tsukishima cerró la laptop y tomó su bolso.

– Tienes que descansar, no creas que no he notado tus ojeras – Tsukihima aprisionó una de sus manos y la sacó a rastras de la oficina – Si trabajas tanto enfermarás.

– Estoy bien, creéme – Intentado zafar sin éxito – Por favor, puedo caminar por mí misma.

– Sube – Soltándola para abrirle la puerta del coche y luego entregarle su abrigo y su bolso – Podemos parar en el camino por algo de comer.

– No te molestes, solo llévame a casa, si eso es lo que te pidió Yoruichi–sama – Sui parecía resignada.

– Yoruichi no me pidió nada, solo me dijo que parecía que quedarías hasta tarde en la oficina, me preocupé por ti, por eso vine a buscarte – Tsukishima puso el coche en marcha. Sui parecía estar ida, concentrada en otras cosas, y eso empezaba a disgustarle – ¿Ocurrió algo?

– ¿Perdón? – Sui sintió que sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas, seguía recordando el incidente con las meseras en el restaurante chino.

– Parece que algo te preocupara, confía en mí, tal vez pueda darte algún consejo.

– No es nada, solo estoy cansada – "No puedo pedir consejo porque ni yo misma sé porque sigo pensando en eso" pensó, la mirada perdida en las muros de la vía rápida.

– Entonces vamos por algo de cenar – Tsukishima estuvo a punto de tomar una salida pero Sui le hizo girar el timón, una maniobra algo peligrosa – ¿Sui qué sucede? – Superando la sorpresa de la inesperada maniobra.

– Sólo llévame a casa, ¿Si? – Sui se mantuvo en silencio el resto del camino, se despidió de Tsukishima con un frío "Gracias" y no le dio tiempo de abrirle la puerta del coche. Lo que sea que la estuviera incomodando a Tsukishima empezaba a intrigarle.

Sui subió a su departamento y se dio un baño caliente. Tenía que aclarar la mente. Ya había visto a Byakuya y Senjumaru en una situación comprometedora antes, entonces ¿Por qué las fotos de la revista le hicieron sentir algo desagradable en medio del pecho cuando las vio? Empezó a secar su larga cabellera con una secadora de mano pero las mismas ideas iban y venían por su mente, sin intención de marcharse, cansada abrió la ventana y vio pequeños copos de nieve caer… la primera nevada de invierno… casi no hubo lluvias ese año, el viento helado la hizo tiritar un poco, después de todo era la asistente de Yoruichi, no necesitaba nada más, ¿Verdad?

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Se sentía molesto consigo mismo, estaba intentando abrir el caparazón con el que se protegía Sui pero cuando pensó que había conseguido avances se topó con su resistencia y hermetismo, lo que sea que le estuviera pasando no se lo contaría. Malhumorado estacionó el coche y apoyó la cabeza en el timón. Mañana sería otro día y podría intentarlo de nuevo, se dijo para confortarse, respiró hondo y al extraer las llaves éstas de cayeron. Suspiró, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó para recogerlas, en momentos como ese ser tan alto le daba algunos problemas. Se estaba incorporando dispuesto a salir del coche cuando notó un pequeño brillo en la parte inferior del asiento del copiloto, extendió el brazo y descubrió con asombro que se trataba de un móvil. Solo le tomó unos segundos definir la situación, el móvil era de Sui, seguramente se le había caído cuando hizo aquella temeraria maniobra cuando intentó salir de la vía rápida.

Contempló la pantalla, la imagen de fondo eran unas flores que no le parecían conocidas, la batería estaba por agotarse y habían muchas llamadas perdidas, demasiadas, intentó revisar de quienes eran pero no logró desactivar el bloqueo. Era bastante tarde así que decidió devolverle el móvil a Sui a primera hora del día siguiente. Subió al departamento que había rentado y estaba a punto de dejar el móvil de Sui sobre una mesita cuando la pantalla de iluminó, estaba en modo silencio, por eso probablemente Sui no notó que la estaban llamando. Le llamó la atención que en lugar de un nombre o un número solo apareciera en la pantalla un signo de interrogación. Muy intrigado hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, contestó.

– ¿Diga? – Un silencio en el otro lado de la línea le dio mala espina – ¿Diga?

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Intrigas, sorpresas y chan chan chan chaaaannn**

 **Pido disculpas por la demora, el cuatro continentes me dejó muy trasnochada además de un pequeño accidente en la mano izquierda me impidió escribir por varios días, incluso en el trabajo, espero que disfruten la lectura de este capítulo y disculpen por la demora, ONEGAI!**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review,** _Hell Laufey,_ _ **yo también soy TeamByakuya, pero en mis fics las cosas nunca son fáciles, ya lo debes sabes ;)**_ _Paulina,_ _ **complicados los sentimientos de estos dos, ¿No? Y más aún si a la autora le gustan los triángulos, rectángulos, etc etc amorosos, jijijiji**_ _Haibara20,_ _ **tin tin tin acertaste con lo del otro pretendiente de Sui y además en lo del primer capitulo, cuando Shaolin ve a Ginrei por primera vez en efecto, es en Francia :D**_ _Frany Fanny Tsuki_ _ **Senjumaru es una interesada y eso se detalla en este capitulo, también acertaste con el otro pretendiente de Sui, y definitivamente no eres la única que se casaría con Byakuya jejejeje sighhhh la madre de Byakuya era francesa y pianista, por eso Byakuya admira a quienes son capaces de tocar el piano (al menos en mi fic) y pues yo también imaginé todo tipo de cosillas con las asistentes de Senjumaru revoloteando alrededor del pobre Renji muhahahaha**_ _y Anime Love_ **intriga y mas intriga jojojojo si te das cuenta, no es que Sui no ame a nadie, es solo que teme mostrar sus sentimientos y como le dijo Tsukishima "crea barreras para protegerse" solo que Tsukishima intentaba abrir esas barreras para llegar al corazón de Sui pero las cosas no saldrán como espera (muhahahaha)**

 **:P**

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **Subido el 23 de Marzo 2017, esperando con ansias el campeonato mundial de skating, ¿Se impondrán los fans a la decisión de los jueces? Espero que no XD**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **:P**


	17. 24 Horas

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales pero me divierto escribiéndolas jijijiji XD**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Era aún muy temprano cuando llamaron a la puerta del departamento. El llamado era tan insistente que se alarmó un poco y se apresuró a abrir. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con Kuchiki Soujun.

\- Buenos días, Tsukishima – Dijo con tono muy serio – Ginrei-sama quiere conversar contigo, es importante.

\- Aún es temprano, iré a la mansión Kuchiki a mediodía – Dijo en tono despreocupado, después de todo no era un Kuchiki y esas cosas de la solemnidad y el respeto no le interesaban para nada.

\- Ginrei-sama te espera en la mansión en 30 minutos, tengo el coche y un chofer esperando abajo – Insistió Soujun, notó que Tsukishima estaba por negarse, por lo que agregó – Hazlo por la memoria de Hisana – Tsukishima frunció el ceño.

\- Bajaré en diez minutos, esperen en el coche – Respondió secamente antes de cerrar la puerta. No entendía como eran capaces de mencionar siquiera el nombre de Hisana, iría para decirle a Ginrei una cuentas verdades sobre el futuro líder de los Kuchiki… frenó sus pensamientos, aún si quisiera no podría, Hisana le había hecho jurar que pasara lo que pasara nunca debía contar nada. Tras una ducha rápida eligió un traje casual y un grueso abrigo, había nevado la noche anterior así que el clima estaba más frío, guardó el móvil de Sui en un bolsillo del abrigo y salió. El camino hacia la mansión Kuchiki transcurrió en sepulcral silencio, más parecía que estuviera camino a la horca o algo por el estilo, no necesitaba ser muy listo para darse cuenta que los ánimos estaban caldeados, sea lo que fuera lo que estaba pasando parecía grave, se distrajo viendo por la ventana la delgada capa de nieve que se formó en los techos de algunas casas, entre las ramas de algunos árboles, en las veredas… Hisana disfrutaba tanto la nieve. Apenas llegaron a la mansión Soujun lo guio hacia el estudio, una mucama dejó algo de jugo y café pero Tsukishima no estaba de ánimos, lo que sea que estuviera pasando quería descubrirlo ya.

\- Buenos días, Shukuru – Ginrei entró con tanta solemnidad que a Tsukishima le extrañó que Soujun no se despojara de su saco y lo tendiera en el suelo para que el jefe de los Kuchiki lo pisara.

\- Buenos días, Kuchiki-sama – Mencionó el "sama" con tono de voz tan bajo que apenas fue perceptible. Ginrei tomó asiento en el sillón que se encontraba delante suyo y Soujun permaneció de pie a un lado, con actitud solemne.

\- Me disculpo por hacerte venir tan temprano, pero en verdad es algo importante – Ginrei bebió algo de café y Tsukishima hizo lo mismo, esperando que continuara – Cuando me enteré que estabas por Japón me alegré mucho y esperé pacientemente alguna visita tuya pero hasta ahora no ocurrió.

\- Me disculpo por ello, he estado algo ocupado – Tsukishima recordó que en efecto, había prometido visitar a Ginrei y jugar una partida de shogi, pero tras conocer a Sui lo demás pasó a segundo plano.

\- Y puedo ver que dejaste de utilizar el anillo de casado – Ginrei continuó bebiendo café. Tsukishima supo de inmediato que Ginrei intentaba envolverlo cual serpiente hasta obtener lo que fuera que deseara, pero con él no podría.

\- Soy viudo, y aunque quisiera olvidarlo, mañana se cumplirán 3 años de eso, simplemente decidí que era momento de continuar, así que no le encuentro nada de extraño a dejar de usarlo – Tomando un par de sorbos de café, un rastro de melancolía se dibujó en su mirada, el día en que se deshizo de su anillo de bodas fue el mismo en que conoció a Sui.

\- Comprendo – Ginrei dejó la taza de café sobre la mesita de centro - ¿Y no hay alguna joven detrás de ese inesperado cambio? He oído que has mandado a demoler la casa que compartiste con Hisana en Norteamérica y que piensas construir otra.

\- Simplemente decidí que era momento de dar vuelta a la página, por eso vine a Japón – "aunque las cosas cambiaron repentinamente, gracias a Sui" pensó.

\- ¿Y podrías decirme que relación tienes con la asistente de Shihôn Yoruichi? Me contaron que en una revista del medio se rumoreaba que andabas en salidas con la líder de los Shihôn pero conozco lo suficiente a Yoruichi para saber que su corazón pertenece a otro caballero – Ginrei decidió que era momento de hacer la pregunta crucial, Tsukishima hizo una breve pausa y frunció el ceño. Soujun se tensó.

\- Disculpen, pero no entiendo el motivo de la pregunta – Tsukishima deliberó mentalmente y solo pudo intuir que tal vez Ginrei considerara inapropiada sus salidas con Sui, pero él no era un Kuchiki, desposó a una de las integrantes de la familia pero nada más, entonces, ¿Con qué derecho se inmiscuían en su vida personal?

\- Seré más directo entonces, ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con la señorita Feng Sui? – Ginrei lo miró fijamente, con mirada serena.

\- No voy a contestar ninguna pregunta, ni ella ni yo formamos parte de los Kuchiki así que no estoy obligado a someterme a este absurdo e innecesario interrogatorio, si me disculpan – Tsukishima se puso de pie, ofuscado, ¡Cómo se atrevían a espiarlo! Porque esa era la única forma en que podrían haberse enterado de sus salidas con Sui. Hizo una venia más por compromiso y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse de allí. Quería ver a Sui para devolverlo su móvil y preguntarle por el misterioso dueño del "?" que apareció ayer en la pantalla del móvil.

\- La señorita Feng es la prometida de mi hijo Byakuya – Las palabras de Soujun resonaron por toda la habitación y Tsukishima se detuvo, ¿Qué clase de broma absurda era esa?

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Hell Laufey, Paulina, Alrak990, Haibara20 y Frany Fanny Tsuki_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Abrir los ojos y descubrir que son más de las ocho es para entrar en pánico. Y eso hizo precisamente Sui. Tuvo que cambiarse en tiempo record y salir corriendo a tomar un taxi, felizmente estaba en su departamento pues si hubiera estado en el dúplex el resultado hubiera sido aún peor, ¿Por qué fuerza de la naturaleza no oyó la alarma de su móvil? Se preguntó mientras el taxista se abría paso en el cada vez más pesado tráfico de Tokio. Buscó malhumorada en su bolso, seguramente se quedó sin batería. Buscó y rebuscó, pero nada. Lo que le faltaba, seguramente lo había dejado en la oficina. Su jefa se colgaría de eso para gastarle bromas indudablemente. Hizo memoria, en efecto, fue Tsukishima quien tomó su bolso y abrigo y la obligó a salir de su oficina. Se reprochó mentalmente por ser tan descuidada, algo le estaba pasando y el recuerdo del día anterior en el restaurante chino la embargó. "Estúpidas revistas de chismes", pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza, no solía comprar ese tipo de revistas pues no eran más que una pérdida de tiempo, tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo, y nada más.

Al llegar a la oficina Yoruichi la miró con preocupación. Después de disculparse reiteradas veces fue a su oficina y buscó en todos los cajones y rincones, pero nada, su móvil seguía sin aparecer. Tomó uno de la corporación y agradeció tener aún la gastada agenda con la mayoría de números apuntados en ella, más tarde tendría que ir a comprar otro.

\- Deberías llamar para bloquear el número – Dijo Yoruichi mientras iban camino a una reunión con una entidad financiera, las exportaciones iban tan bien que necesitaban más capital para insumos.

\- Lo hice hace un rato, en verdad lo lamento, Yoruichi-sama – Se disculpó una vez más.

\- Sui, ¿Ocurre algo? – Yoruichi se detuvo para esperar el elevador, Sui se quedó de pie, en silencio, a su lado – Sui, desde ayer te noto algo distraída, y te quedaste en la oficina hasta muy tarde, tenías tiempo de no hacerlo, ¿Pasó algo?

\- Tenía trabajo atrasado, eso es todo – Respondió Sui. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ambas entraron.

\- ¿Segura? – Insistió Yoruichi, conocía muy bien a Sui y algo de fatiga no haría que anduviera distraída o mucho menos olvidara donde dejó su móvil. Sui suspiró.

\- Llamó un familiar y me comentó que mi abuelo ha estado enfermo – Bueno, no era toda la verdad pero decirle a su jefa "me enteré que mi esposo esta con otra mujer por una revista de chismes, pero no se preocupe porque es un matrimonio arreglado" no era algo que debiera hacer.

\- ¡Oh, Sui, cuánto lo lamento! – Exclamó Yoruichi - ¿Quieres unos días para viajar a Francia?

\- No es necesario, Yoruichi-sama – Sui agachó la cabeza – No creo que mi abuelo quiera verme.

\- Sé qué después de la muerte de tu abuela la relación con tu familia no es buena, pero si alguien te avisó es por algo, tal vez no pueda esperar hasta primavera, si necesitas tiempo para viajar, avísame, te debo tanto, Sui – Comentó Yoruichi, Sui casi pudo divisar un aura maternal en su jefa.

\- Llamaré para preguntar cómo sigue – Sui había pensado hacerlo de todos modos – Disculpe por molestarla con asuntos personales.

\- No es nada, Sui, tú y Tsukishima nos ayudaron a Kisuke y a mí, así que nos sentimos en deuda con ustedes, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti, solo pídela – las puertas del elevador se abrieron, una larga mañana las esperaba.

Terminaron la reunión pasando las dos de la tarde. Almorzaron con los socios del banco por mera cortesía y porque tras mucha negociación llegaron a un acuerdo favorable para las dos partes. Al volver a la oficina encontraron a Kisuke y su asistente conversando amenamente en la sala de juntas. A Sui no le extrañó ni le incomodó, en cierto modo estaba aceptando que Kisuke era un mal necesario que hacía feliz a su jefa. La reunión pareció más una conversación entre amigos y fue bastante agradable. Como era de esperarse al finalizar terminaron los cuatro cenando en un pequeño pero confortable restaurante, la nieve empezó a caer nuevamente. Tras despedirse tomó un taxi para volver a su departamento, Shinji se había ofrecido a llevarla pero ella prefirió que llevara a Yoruichi y Kisuke a la residencia de los Shihôn. Observó por la ventana, cada vez la cantidad de vehículos transitando por las calles se iba reduciendo, era de esperarse, nevaría más que el día anterior. Faltaban un par de calles para llegar cuando le pidió al taxista que se detuviera. Era extraño pero de pronto sintió la necesidad de caminar. Cruzó la calle y avanzó ajustando los botones de su abrigo, últimamente no había salido a correr y con la caída de la nieve sería imposible hacerlo por un tiempo. Había tantas cosas que había dejado de hacer, cosas que disfrutaba mucho. Un fugaz recuerdo de una tarde de invierno en la casa Feng en Francia le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, la abuela Sui tocando el piano para su contingente de nietos que la escuchaban atentamente sentados al lado de la chimenea, aquellos días, aunque fueron muy pocos, fueron espléndidos. Se detuvo al llegar al puente en medio de un parque, al empezar a cubrirse de nieve se veía aún más parecido a un paisaje de la era Edo. ¿Cuántos meses habían pasado desde aquel día?

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Sui? – Preguntó una voz conocida que no oía hace un tiempo, se giró y parpadeó un par de veces para confirmar que no era un espejismo…

\- Byakuya – Susurró, sin poder salir de su asombro.

\- Nunca deja de sorprenderme lo mucho que te gusta correr y caminar – Comentó Byakuya, tratando de mantener la extraña atmósfera que se estaba formando entre ellos.

\- Creí que estaba en Londres – Sui desvió la mirada, aquellos ojos grises parecían cargados de dudas y preguntas, pero exhibían un brillo misterioso en el que nunca había reparado antes, un brillo que amenazaba con confundirla aún más.

\- En Francia, para ser más precisos – Byakuya se acercó a ella y sacudió los finos copos de nieve que empezaban a acumularse en los hombros del abrigo del Sui – Deberíamos volver – Deslizando suavemente su mano por la manga del abrigo de Sui hasta capturar su mano.

\- Claro – Sui sintió sus mejillas arder apenas la mano de Byakuya tomó la suya, ¿Por qué las manos de Byakuya eran siempre tan cálidas y confortables? Sintió como si fuera otra vez esa niña sentada al lado de la chimenea mientras su abuela tocaba el piano, emprendieron el camino de regreso al edificio donde estaba su departamento.

\- ¿No te gusta el dúplex? – Preguntó Byakuya, su voz se oía calmada y serena, todo lo opuesto a su mirada.

\- ¿Eh? – Sui no supo que responder.

\- Me contaron que dejaste el dúplex apenas me marché a Europa – Byakuya decidió que lanzaría una pregunta a la vez – Si no te gusta el dúplex puedo buscar otro lugar, más céntrico, tal vez.

\- El dúplex está bien, es solo que me quedaba algo lejos del trabajo y como no ibas a estar allí no creí que fuera necesario quedarme – Respondió Sui, con total sinceridad.

\- ¿Te quedabas en el dúplex solo porque yo estaba allí? – Una extraña emoción embargó a Byakuya.

\- Si, era parte de nuestro acuerdo, ¿Lo olvidaste? – Sui sintió claramente como Byakuya movía sutilmente su mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, otra vez sintió sus mejillas arder.

\- Pero cuando salí a otros viajes si te quedabas en el dúplex – Preguntó un pensativo Byakuya.

\- Porque sabía que volvería pronto, pero esta vez dejó una carta diciendo que le tomaría un mes volver, así que pensé que sería conveniente volver a mi departamento solo hasta que volviera, no imaginé que alguien le fuera con el chisme – Sui frunció el ceño, no tenía idea del efecto que sus palabras tenían sobre Byakuya, lo feliz que lo hacían.

\- Gracias – Dijo, con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué me agradece? – Sui lo miró confundida.

\- Por ser tan sincera siempre – Byakuya se inclinó para besarla en la frente, con ternura. Solo entonces Sui pudo notar las ojeras en sus ojos.

\- ¿Terminó con los negocios en Europa? – Decidió preguntar, tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Byakuya caminaba algo lento y no había tanta nieve aún.

\- Bueno, aún quedan cosas por hacer, espero que Abarai no se moleste conmigo – Byakuya se puso algo serio – Te estuve llamando y no contestabas.

\- Oh, perdí mi móvil, Yoruichi-sama tendrá un motivo para gastarme bromas el resto del mes – Respondió Sui.

\- ¿Perdiste tu móvil? – Preguntó un perplejo Byakuya.

\- Así es, llegué tarde al trabajo esta mañana porque mi alarma no sonó y solo entonces me di cuenta que no lo tenía conmigo – Sui hizo una breve pausa, una idea algo descabellada cruzó por su mente – Un momento, no me diga que hizo el viaje desde Francia solo porque no contesté sus llamadas.

\- Me preocupé – "Porque un hombre contestó tu móvil", quiso agregar pero consideró que ya no era necesario, después de todo pudo ser cualquiera que encontrara el móvil de Sui, y ahora estaba con ella y ya no le importaban los rumores de Ginrei o Soujun.

\- Al menos le dijiste a Abarai que vendrías – Byakuya no respondió - ¿No lo hiciste?

\- Abarai estará bien, es más resistente de lo que parece – Byakuya trató de restarle importancia al asunto.

\- Es tu asistente, debe andar como loco, temiendo lo peor – Sui intentó soltarlo para buscar el móvil que tomó de la compañía de los Shihôn para que llamara al pobre Abarai, pero Byakuya no la soltó.

\- Ya estamos llegando a tu departamento, lo llamaré cuando estemos allí – El tono de voz de Byakuya se oyó cansado. Además de las ojeras Sui notó que lucía más pálido de lo habitual.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Sui se apresuró a empujar la puerta del recibidor y hacerlo pasar.

\- Solo estoy algo cansado, creo – Byakuya la guio hasta el elevador, recordó el día que hizo aquel mismo recorrido solo para luego bajar con la que ahora era su esposa. Sui llevaba un simple vestido de cóctel y su larga cabellera sujeta en una coleta, el verano estaba llegando a su fin. Sin darse cuenta aflojó un poco el agarre.

\- Cuando lleguemos le prepararé algo caliente, debe ser _jetlag_ , Francia está a varias horas – Sui hizo malabares para buscar las llaves en su bolso con su única mano libre. A Byakuya le pasaba algo más que solo fatiga. Apenas entraron al departamento Byakuya empezó a tambalearse, a duras penas alcanzó a llevarlo a su habitación, el futuro líder de los Kuchiki ardía en fiebre. Con pasos rápidos fue a la cocina para preparar algo de té y medicinas, al volver a la habitación se sorprendió al encontrar a Byakuya en la misma posición en que los había dejado, sentado en la cama – Le dije que descansara un poco – Dijo a modo de regaño, dejando la taza de té y las medicinas sobre la mesa de noche.

\- Bueno es solo que… es la primera vez que entro en tu habitación – Byakuya empezó a beber el té y tomó las medicinas. Sui de pronto se sintió un poco avergonzada. Su habitación no era precisamente "femenina", ella prefería ser práctica, no era de las que ponían flores en la habitación, ni llenaba las paredes de cuadros ni tenía muebles rosas o cosas por el estilo.

\- Tenga, llame a Abarai – Sui le alcanzó un móvil. Byakuya acababa de terminar el té.

\- ¿Podría llamarlo después de dormir un poco? Creo que tienes razón y tengo que descansar – Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y malestar en todo el cuerpo pero estaba tratando de hacerse el fuerte, sabía que si llamaba a Abarai este le pediría que volviera de inmediato.

\- Kuchiki-sama – Sui puso mucha seriedad en su tono de voz – No debería ser tan desconsiderado con su asistente.

\- Abarai estará bien, le dejé una nota con instrucciones – Tomando el móvil que le ofrecía Sui - Lo llamaré cuando despierte – Dejándose caer sobre la cama, sentía los párpados muy pesados y casi de inmediato se quedó dormido, entre sueños le pareció oír que Sui seguía regañándolo. Sui abrigó a Byakuya con unas mantas y empezó a buscar en los bolsillos de su abrigo, solo encontró el móvil de Byakuya que estaba sin batería, sus documentos y algo de efectivo. Se reprochó a sí misma por no haber anotado el número de móvil de Renji en su agenda, no tenía forma de avisarle que Byakuya se encontraba bien… bueno, con fiebre pero fuera de peligro. "Es un desconsiderado" pensó mientras bebía algo de té y velaba el sueño del futuro líder de los Kuchiki. Con sumo cuidado tocó su frente y notó que estaba caliente, por lo que fue a buscar una toalla para humedecerla y colocársela. Intentó calcular la diferencia horaria entre Japón y Francia, considerando que Byakuya abordaría el primer vuelo a la mañana siguiente, solo habría estado fuera de Francia poco más de 24 horas, Abarai podría manejar la situación, o al menos eso esperaba. Cambió la toalla dos veces más, para ayudar a disminuir la fiebre de Byakuya, él parecía haberse quedado profundamente dormido, lucía tan tranquilo, la palidez de su rostro empezó a atenuarse y Sui se sintió satisfecha pues todo indicaba que la fiebre estaba controlada. Empezó a sentirse cansada, tuvo un día ajetreado, estaba pensando en tomar un par de mantas e ir al sofá a descansar pero el sueño le venció y se quedó dormida sentada en la silla al lado de la cama.

Byakuya abrió los ojos lentamente, aún le pesaban un poco los párpados pero al menos el molesto dolor de cabeza se había ido, se sorprendió al encontrar a Sui en una posición algo incómoda, medio sentada en una silla con la frente apoyada sobre la cama, intentó mover la mano para acariciarle la cabeza pero notó que la mano de Sui estaba reposando sobre la suya, una sensación indescriptible le recorrió de pies a cabeza, cálida y confortable, las únicas personas que cuidaron de él cuando estaba enfermo fueron su madre y Paulette, Sui nunca dejaba de sorprenderle, era distinta a todas las mujeres que había conocido y sobretodo impredecible. Sonrió. Se incorporó un poco y su mano libre rodeó los hombros de Sui y tiró suavemente de ella para acomodarla a su lado. Como era de esperarse una adormilada Sui lo contempló perpleja y al tomar conciencia plena de lo que estaba pasando abrió sus ojos de par en par y Byakuya pudo contemplar aquel tono de gris en ellos que cada minuto que pasaba le parecía más fascinante.

\- Ku-chiki-sama – Pronunció Sui, algo incómoda y sorprendida.

\- Solo unos minutos, por favor – Pidió Byakuya, su mirada reflejaba ternura, ya no había ningún atisbo de duda. Sui volvió a sentir su corazón latir desbocadamente, era la segunda vez que sucedía y el causante era la misma persona, Kuchiki Byakuya.

\- Tiene que ir al aeropuerto – Sui no lograba entender lo que le estaba pasando pero era algo que no le gustaba del todo, en realidad, solía evitar cualquier cosa que saliera de su entendimiento y en esos momentos su mente parecía estar diluyéndose y eso empezaba a aterrarle.

\- Lo sé – Suspiró Byakuya. Deseaba unos minutos más con Sui entre sus brazos pero tenía que abordar un avión hacia Francia. Algo decepcionado la liberó, casi de inmediato Sui se sentó.

\- Voy a prepararle algo para desayunar – Sui se apresuró en salir para la cocina, los latidos de su corazón aún seguían acelerados. Byakuya la observó salir y paseó la mirada por la habitación. Nada de excentricidades ni pomposidad, le recordaba un poco a la oficina de Sui en las empresas de los Shihôn. Notó que en una silla se encontraba su abrigo junto a una toalla y útiles de aseo, por lo visto Sui se había anticipado, aunque no quisiera tendría que volver a Francia. A los pocos minutos estaba sentado en el pequeño comedor, Sui había preparado ese café que tanto le gustaba pero no podía gozar de su compañía pues ella también tenía que prepararse para ir a trabajar. Encontró su móvil sobre la mesa del comedor, sin mucho ánimo lo encendió, al parecer Sui también se había preocupado por cargar la batería, casi de inmediato llegaron una sin fin de mensajes de llamadas perdidas y otros de Renji preguntándole en donde se encontraba. Estaba por marcarle pero su móvil empezó a timbrar.

\- ¿Si? – Respondió, con extrema tranquilidad.

\- ¡Kuchiki-sama! – Se oyó el grito del obviamente estresado asistente - ¡En dónde se encuentra!

\- Estoy en Japón – Byakuya dio un vistazo por la ventana, había más nieve que el día anterior.

\- ¡QUEEEEE! – Byakuya tuvo que alejar un poco el móvil, su asistente estaba más "gritón" de lo normal.

\- Estoy camino al aeropuerto, tenía algo importante que hacer – Byakuya suspiró, daría lo que fuera para quedarse.

\- Logré posponer la reunión para las 2 de la tarde – Dijo un nervioso Renji.

\- Llegaré a tiempo, recuerda la diferencia horaria, nos vemos a las 2 – Byakuya colgó. No estaba de ánimo para viajar pero tendría que hacerlo, Sui se aclaró la garganta y de inmediato captó la atención de Byakuya.

\- Llamé un taxi para que lo lleve al aeropuerto y está esperando abajo – Sui también estaba lista para ir a las oficinas de los Shihôn. Byakuya recogió su abrigo y la siguió. Era extraño, esperarla mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento, luego caminar en silencio hasta el elevador, aún era temprano así que no se toparon con nadie, y llegaron al primer piso. Tal como dijo Sui, había dos taxis esperando, seguramente uno para él y otro para ella – Que tenga buen viaje, Kuchiki-sama – Dijo ella, antes de hacer una reverencia.

\- Byakuya – Replicó él, Sui lo miró sin entender – Ayer me llamaste por mi nombre, Shaolin – Sui parecía estar a punto de decir algo pero Byakuya no la dejó, se inclinó un poco y la besó. No era de esos besos fugaces que le robaba de cuanto en cuanto ni tampoco como el beso posesivo que le dio en la fiesta del menor de los Shihôn, este vez fue más suave, y calmado – Volveré en una semana – Dijo antes de salir del recibidor, dejando atrás a una confundida Sui. "De ahora en adelante haré lo posible para que aceptes ser mi esposa, porque te amo" pensó antes de subir al taxi.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Aquella fría mañana salió temprano del departamento que rentaba, el día anterior fue bastante confuso y hasta algo molesto. Manejó hasta una zona alejada, como todas las familias de renombre, los Kuchiki tenían un mausoleo familiar. Luego de estacionar el coche sacó las flores que había comprado y empezó a recorrer la vereda. Era paradójico pero pudo disfrutar de un verdadero matrimonio solo cuando supieron que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida a Hisana. De pronto aceptó irse a vivir con él a Estados Unidos y se convirtió en la esposa amorosa con la que siempre soñó. Lástima que solo fueron unos meses. Lástima que no pudo tener una familia, como tanto soñaba. Llegó al mausoleo de los Kuchiki, un viejo guardián se acercó y se ofreció a ayudarlo, la tumba de Hisana tenía flores marchitas, Tsukishima agradeció pero quería ser él quien arreglara la tumba de su difunta esposa, a solas. El guardián se retiró indicándole que cualquier cosa que necesitara no dudara en pedirla. Cuando estuvo a solas de nuevo empezó a retirar las flores, y a hablar en voz alta: Sigo enojado, ¿Sabes? He mandado demoler la casa que tanta te gustaba, de pronto sentía que sin ti ya no podía vivir más allí ni en ningún otro lugar – Tomó algo de aire – Encontré estas rosas de mayo – Acomodando las flores que había traído - Pasé meses buscándolas, no me parecen flores lindas y el color que me pediste, no existe… Hisana ¿Quién te dijo que existían rosas de mayo grises? El gris es un color muy triste, como tu mirada el día de nuestra boda, por eso elegí estas de color lila, como tu mirada cuando estabas feliz – Dudando un poco antes de continuar – Aún ahora no entiendo ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo si no me amabas? Estaba seguro que me dejarías plantado en el altar, sobretodo porque él se atrevió a estar allí, y sin embargo dijiste "acepto" y yo como idiota me sentí feliz – Tsukishima bajó un poco el tono de su voz – He conocido a alguien, completamente opuesta a ti, no es una refinada dama de alta sociedad que sueña con casarse con un príncipe encantado, es más, a veces creo que si tuviera un príncipe en frente le prepararía algo de beber y le preguntaría sobre posibilidades de negocios con los Shihôn – Tratando de ahogar una risa – Es una mujer maravillosa que desconfía de todos para protegerse… por eso no entiendo – Cambiando a un semblante completamente serio – Porqué está comprometida con Byakuya – Sin ocultar el tono de desprecio al pronunciar aquel nombre – Como escuchaste, "tu príncipe" está comprometido pero todo indica que es por fastidiar a los demás, seguramente cuando se convierta en el nuevo líder de los Kuchiki buscará a otra más digna de convertirse en la señora Kuchiki, hay rumores de una posible relación con Shutara Senjumaru, yo te lo dije muchas veces pero nunca me creíste, pero ella no se merece eso – Cerrando los ojos, evocando un recuerdo – "Eres libre de decidir si te conformas con lo que te da la vida o elegir tu propio destino y luchar por conseguirlo" cuando me dijiste eso no supe muy bien el porqué, pero ahora estoy decidido – Sacando el móvil de Sui del bolsillo de su abrigo – Voy a romper la promesa que te hice, voy desenmascarar a Byakuya ante Sui y si es parte de mi destino, lucharé por ella.

Tras permanecer unos minutos más decidió que era hora de marcharse, Hisana formaba parte de su pasado, un doloroso pasado que procuraría no volver a repetir. Mientras hacía el camino de regreso vio acercarse a una joven pareja, la mujer llevaba a una bebé en brazos y su acompañante, un joven con peculiar tono anaranjado en el cabello, sostenía dos ramos de flores, el destino estaba a punto de hacer otra jugada.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Finalmente capítulo completo, las disculpas por la demora, pero entenderán que con el mundial de skating madrugué varios días y tardé otros tantos en recuperarme (este mundial sacó lo mejor y lo peor de las personas, me decepcioné mucho de varios y varias, pero al menos la mayoría de mis favoritos consiguieron las plazas para las olimpiadas del próximo año) saludos y agradecimientos a quienes como siempre me acompañan con sus reviews** _Hell Laufey, Paulina, Alrak990, Haibara20 y Frany Fanny Tsuki_

 _ **No hubo mayoría de votos para ninguna de las ofertas de extras así que hoy no hay extra muhahahaha, bueno, solo uno pequeñito, igual el capítulo quedó corto en comparación a los dos anteriores pero dará que pensar ;) se acercan los capítulos del pasado que tanto quiero escribir, solo espero que no decepcionar mucho**_

 **:P**

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **Subido definitivamente el 09 de Abril 2017, empezó el otoño en mi ciudad y le frío y yo no somos muy compatibles snif snif**

 **Empezó Boku no Hero 2, veré a Deku y compañía de nuevo yujuuu y el primer cap, de Shingeki no Kyojin fue… wow… la muerte de Mike reavivó mi lado gore al 100000 % y los segundos capítulos también estuvieron buenísimos,**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **:P**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Era una bella mañana de primavera, incluso las frías paredes del castillo de _Châteauneuf–en–Auxois_ parecían rebosar de color y alegría, sin embargo, en una de las habitaciones principales, aislado por su propio bienestar, se encontraba un niño de unos 11 años de edad. No era raro que cada vez que llegaba la hora de los alimentos (desayuno, almuerzo, lonche y cena) las criadas temblaran pues el niño era muy temperamental y egocéntrico y varias veces habían salido huyendo del mal carácter de aquel niño. Los días aburridos y en aislamiento empeoraban el estado de ánimo del niño, hasta que empezó a oír las notas de un piano por las tardes. Reconoció la melodía de inmediato, el concierto 21 de Mozart, algún día se convertiría en el futuro líder del clan familiar así que parte de su formación incluía conocimientos de arte, cultural general y música. Pudo notar que cada día la música se oía mejor y su curiosidad por saber quién tocaba pudo más y salió de su confinamiento para recorrer los pasillos hasta dar con la puerta que abrió con mucha prisa, como era de esperarse la música se detuvo de inmediato, y divisó frente al piano a una menuda niña de larga y oscura cabellera, que lo observó confundida.

\- Al menos deberías mostrar algo de respeto – Dijo con mucha pretensión el niño.

\- Disculpa, pero no tengo idea de quién eres – La niña se puso de pie y observó al niño de pie a unos metros de ella.

\- Son Cang Du Louisenbarn, futuro líder de los Louisenbarn – Respondió el niño, mezcla de pomposidad e indignación. La niña hizo una reverencia de inmediato.

\- Disculpe, creí que el hijo del señor Barragan estaba aislado por varicela – La niña se alejó un poco del piano.

\- Así es, ¿Acaso no ves las odiosas marcas en mi rostro? – Cang Du cruzó los brazos con fastidio, seguramente aquella niña era hija de alguna de las criadas y pronto se echaría a correr, espantada por su enfermedad.

\- Pero ya están sanando – La niña no se movió del lugar donde estaba, es más, parecía muy tranquila.

\- ¿Acaso no tienes miedo que te contagie?

\- No, ya tuve varicela cuando era más pequeña – Respondió con total naturalidad – Pero la señorita Yoruichi no y por eso tuvo de partir antes de terminar la primavera – Dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz.

\- ¿Entonces tocas el piano porque estas triste porque se fue mi prima? – Cang Du se acercó a la niña, esperando infundirle miedo pero ella ni se inmutó.

\- No estoy triste, estoy practicando, mi abuela dice que debo aprender a tocarlo y a la señorita Yoruichi le gusta así que voy a seguir practicando – La niña hizo otra vez una reverencia, dispuesta a sentarse en el piano de nuevo.

\- ¿Puedes tocar música de Chopin? – Preguntó Cang Du, ahora de pie al lado de la niña.

\- Solo sé parte de la opera 11 – Respondió la niña con modestia – No me da muy bien tocar su música.

\- Por mi está bien, vamos, toca – Cang Du jaló una silla y se sentó, muy atento, esperando que tocara. La niña tocó alrededor de 10 minutos, tuvo algunas desafinaciones pero eso no pareció incomodarle a Cang Du, quien hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza como dando su aprobación una vez la niña dejó de tocar, luego miró alrededor.

\- ¿Necesita algo? – Preguntó la niña, al notarlo algo inquieto.

\- Tengo sed, pero parece que no hay nada que beber – Se quejó Cang Du.

\- Le traeré algo enseguida, ¿Qué bebida desea? – La niña se puso de pie y espero atenta su orden.

\- Té de durazno – Respondió Cang Du, de inmediato la niña se giró y caminó hacia la puerta – Espera, no me has dicho tu nombre.

\- Oh, es cierto – Haciendo una elegante reverencia – Soy Feng Shaolin, de la novena generación del clan Feng.

 _…_


	18. Verdad o Reto

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales pero me divierto escribiéndolas jijijiji XD**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

– ¿Sui? ¿Sui, estás ahí? – El tono preocupado en la voz de Yoruichi se acompañó de un par de palmaditas en el hombro de su asistente. Le había estado pidiendo su copia de los acuerdos con el comité del banco del día anterior pero Sui parecía no estar en su oficina, bueno, su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente debía andar en algún otro lado.

– Ah… el informe… en seguida lo traigo – Sui se puso de pie y salió de la oficina de Yoruichi para ir a su oficina sosteniendo una carpeta entre sus manos, solo para darse cuenta que ése ere el dichoso informe. Avergonzada regresó a la oficina de su jefa y se lo entregó.

– Sui – Dijo Yoruichi con genuina preocupación – ¿Sigues preocupada por tu abuelo? ¿Llamaste para preguntar cómo está el señor Hao? – Sui no respondió, después de una larga pausa Yoruichi intuyó lo que pasaba – Aún no has llamado, ¿Qué esperas para hacerlo? – Yoruichi se cruzó de brazos y Sui se apuró en tomar el teléfono y marcar. La conversación fue breve, en chino, un idioma que Yoruichi no dominaba, y tan pronto Sui colgó su jefa retomó el interrogatorio – ¿Cómo se encuentra?

– Mi abuelo ha mejorado, pero los médicos indican que debe mantenerse tranquilo y en reposo – Sui hizo otra pausa, no tan larga como la anterior – Ha pedido verme.

– Bueno, entonces reserva tu vuelo para mañana, pediré apoyo a los jefes de las diferentes áreas, tal vez Hiyori pueda ayudarme por unos días…

– Les dije que no iría – Sui interrumpió los planes que estaba organizando Yoruichi.

– ¿Perdón? – Yoruichi la observó, mezcla de confusión y sorpresa al oír las palabras de Sui.

– El abuelo Hao se encuentra mejor, no quiero contrariarlo con mi presencia, además falta poco para primavera – Yoruichi emitió un suspiro.

– ¿Estás segura, Sui?

– Si, Yoruichi–sama – Sui hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse de la oficina de su jefa, su abuelo estaba mejor y no tenía intenciones de visitar la villa de los Feng en _Châteauneuf–en–Auxois_ hasta primavera. Tras cerrar la puerta de su oficina se puso a ordenar los expedientes de las reuniones de los días siguientes. Empezó a revisar el contenido de algunos de ellos, tomar algunos apuntes de información que podría ser relevante cuando el recuerdo de un cálido abrazo seguido de un beso volvió a perturbar sus sentidos. Aquellos ojos grises habían resplandecido después de aquel beso, no lo había imaginado, Kuchiki Byakuya parecía… feliz. Consternada se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ¡Qué rayos le estaba pasando! No era la primera vez que el futuro líder de los Kuchiki se atrevía a robarle un beso, pero esta vez se había sentido inquieta, se había estremecido al simple contacto de sus manos y luego sus labios…. El estruendoso pitido del móvil la sacó del extraño trance en que se estaba sumergiendo, tendría que comprar un móvil y volver a descargar ringtone de alguna melodía de piano, pensó antes de contestar – Aló, buenos días.

– Hola Sui – La inconfundible voz de Tsukishima – Yoruichi me dio tu nuevo número, parecía preocupada ¿Está todo bien?

– Si – Respondió secamente Sui, no podía creer que Yoruichi se hubiera atrevido a contarle sus asuntos personales a Tsukishima.

– ¿Podríamos almorzar hoy? Me contaron de un restaurante de comida italiana…

– Tenemos un reunión con el sindicato de una de las textileras, comeremos algo en el camino – Sui decidió concentrarse en el trabajo.

– Entonces podría llevarte a casa saliendo del trabajo – Insistió Tsukishima.

– Creo que me quedaré hasta tarde, pero se lo agradezco, Tsukishima–san – Sui abrió el expediente con la información del sindicato, la reunión sería pasado mediodía y por cómo habían ido las reuniones previas duraría al menos tres horas.

– Bueno, entonces les deseo buena suerte – Dijo Tsukishima a modo de despedida.

– Gracias, Tsukishima–san – Sui colgó y empezó a revisar el expediente. Nada fuera de lo normal, un pliego de reclamos, ajustes en los aumentos programados apelando a la situación económica del país y el súbito éxito que las diversas alianzas con los rusos y los Senjumaru estaban generando… Senjumaru… inevitablemente la imagen de cierta revista de chismes asaltó su mente… definitivamente algo malo le estaba pasando.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Hell Laufey, Paulina, Alrak990, Haibara20, Frany Fanny Tsuki, MikCifer y Anime Love_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Giró el móvil de Sui en la palma de su mano, tres días atrás había contestado y escuchado la voz de un hombre en un limpio japonés, en el momento en que iba a preguntar quién era la batería del móvil se acabó y éste se apagó inevitablemente. ¿Qué habría pasado si la batería no se hubiera terminado? ¿Habría respondido Byakuya a su pregunta o se habría dado cuenta que se trataba de él? En su mente pudo tejer una serie de escenarios que pudieron haberse generado si la llamada no se hubiera interrumpido, en todos ellos quien tenía más posibilidades de ganar era él, Sui era una persona muy reservada con sus cosas, así que si un hombre contestaba su móvil definitivamente era alguien de su entera confianza, además que era casi de madrugada, hora propicia para una pareja de amantes… si realmente era Byakuya quien llamó ¿Qué estaría pensando en esos momentos?

Durante la breve conversación que tuvo con la hermana de Hisana y su esposo en el cementerio, Rukia le aseguró que los sentimientos de Byakuya por Sui eran sinceros, y que era cuestión de tiempo para que la relación se hiciera pública, algo que no le convencía, porque de ser así, ¿Cómo fue que Byakuya terminó en las páginas de chismes en fotos con Shutara Senjumaru? Rukia había defendido a Byakuya indicando que seguramente se trataba de una confusión o un muy elaborado plan de Senjumaru, Tsukishima sonrió, aun cuando él fue el esposo de Hisana y su cuñado legalmente, Rukia se había referido a Byakuya como "ni–sama", ¿Qué tenía Byakuya que había ganado los corazones de aquel par de hermanas? Y el esposo de Rukia parecía no inmutarse con nada.

Guardó el móvil de Sui en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, pagó la cuenta y salió de aquél café. Tenía una vista estratégica de las oficinas Shihôn y no había visto salir a Sui, eran casi las diez de la noche. Saludó al vigilante quien ya lo conocía por las visitas que hizo los días anteriores así que no se molestó en identificarse y pasó para tomar el elevador. A esas horas la mayoría de oficinas estaban con las luces apagadas, incluso el personal de limpieza se había retirado. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y solo la luz del recibidor y el pequeño corredor estaban encendidas, caminó hacia la oficina de Sui y entró, no le sorprendió encontrarla dormida apoyada en su escritorio, "Va a terminar con un terrible dolor de espalda" pensó mientras se acercaba a ella, tomó el abrigo que estaba colgado tras la puerta, y el bolso de Sui, para luego sacudirla suavemente por los hombros:

– Sui… Sui – La vio abrir lentamente los ojos y luego sobresaltarse un poco.

– Tsukishima… ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – Sui sacudió la cabeza, otra vez se había quedado dormida en la oficina.

– Vine a llevarte a casa, ya es bastante tarde – Entregándole su abrigo y luego su bolso.

– Le dije que no era necesario que viniera – Sui se puso de pie para colocarse el abrigo.

– Solo dijiste que "te quedarías hasta tarde", así que decidí dar una vuelta por si seguías aquí, y no me equivoqué – Tsukishima sonrió y acomodó un par de mechones del cabello de Sui que se habían desarreglado. Sui empezó a caminar con pasos presurosos.

– Entonces vamos – No tuvo que darse media vuelta, estaba segura que Tsukishima la seguía. Entraron en el elevador.

– Te ves rara, ¿Pasó algo? – Tsukishima decidió tantear el terreno.

– Mi abuelo estuvo enfermo, pero ya está mejor, Yoruichi–sama insiste en que vaya a Francia a verlo pero le dije que iría en primavera y creo que se molestó – Sui decidió contarle aquella verdad a medias, después de todo seguramente su jefa le habría comentado un poco del asunto.

– ¿Francia? Creí que los Feng vivían en China – La oportunidad que buscaba se presentaba sola.

– Las últimas generaciones radican en Francia, pero conservan las costumbres de China – A Sui no le pareció algo extraño el repentino interés de Tsukishima por los Feng, días atrás había hecho un par de preguntas sobre su clan.

– Me encontré con Kuchiki Soujun el otro día y me comentó que su hijo Byakuya estaba en Francia, tal vez podría pedirle que envíe a uno de sus asistentes a corroborar el estado de tu abuelo – Soltó Tsukishima, sin más. A Sui le dio un sobresalto. Había olvidado que Byakuya estaba en Francia, pero no quería molestarlo con sus cosas, el futuro líder de los Kuchiki tenía sus propios asuntos por resolver, de pronto una idea perturbó sus pensamientos.

– ¿Conoce a Kuchiki Soujun–sama? – Un extraño presentimiento la invadió.

– Por supuesto, los Tsukishima y los Kuchiki llevan años trabajando juntos, ¿No te lo había contado? – Tsukishima empezaría a tejer su red en busca de la verdad.

– Creo que no hablamos mucho de sus negocios, Tsukishima–san – Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Tsukishima la guio hasta donde había dejado estacionado su coche.

– Mi familia se dedica a la construcción y la industria inmobiliaria, tenemos contactos con varias familias importantes de Japón y Korea, como los Kuchiki, los Ukitake, los Senjumaru – Abriéndole la puerta del coche a Sui, notando que se había puesto algo pálida – Supongo que también los conoces, hacen negociaciones con los Shihôn, después de todo.

– Si – Dijo Sui, otra vez aquellas molestas imágenes daban vueltas por su cabeza, en que momento a Tsukishima se le dio por alardear de los contactos de su familia.

– Me enteré que Ukitake va a contraer nupcias en primavera, seguramente ya les llegó la invitación – Poniendo el coche en marcha, observando a Sui con cierta malicia – Seguramente Yoruichi irá con Kisuke, Shinji con su esposa Hiyori, tal vez nosotros podríamos ir juntos, ¿No crees?

– N–no tenía pensado ir, pero gracias – Sui estaba entrando en un estado de confusión mental bastante peligroso, sabía del matrimonio de Unohana y Ukitake y le había prometido a su jefa que la acompañaría pero ni siquiera había pensado en los detalles.

– ¿Te gustaría ir como mi pareja? De baile, por supuesto – Tsukishima se oía tan casual, como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando.

– Se lo agradezco, pero no acudiré a ese evento, iré a visitar a mi abuelo en primavera, estoy segura que Yoruichi–sama no notará mucho mi ausencia, después de todo tendrá a Urahara para hacerle compañía – Sui decidió zanjar el tema, nada bueno podría salir de aquella conversación.

– Comprendo, pero si cambias de opinión, házmelo saber… por cierto, aún no me has dicho tu respuesta, ¿Quieres que le pida a Kuchiki Soujun que envíe a alguien a averiguar sobre el estado de tu abuelo? Su hijo estará en Francia algunos días, podría hacernos ese favor.

– No es necesario – Sui fue algo cortante, Tsukishima actuaba raro, o al menos eso le parecía – Conversé con unos familiares, mis tíos, primos y sobrinos están en Francia y pueden darme información.

– Oh, es cierto, tu familia radica en Francia, que tonto soy, lo siento – Tsukishima se disculpó y continuó manejando.

– No quise insinuar eso, es un gesto muy amable de su parte, pero no es necesario – Sui sintió que había sido un poco descortés con Tsukishima, pero había algo raro en esa conversación, su intuición casi nunca le fallaba.

– Estoy preocupado por ti, hace días luces distraída, no eres tú – Una idea descabellada vino a la mente de Tsukishima, Sui empezó a actuar de forma "extraña" cuando las fotos de Byakuya y Senjumaru salieron en las revistas amarillistas… ¿Y si Rukia tenía razón? Eso significaría que Sui y Byakuya estaban enamorados, o al menos ella, el solo pensarlo lo hacía enojar.

– Creo que está acelerando demasiado, Tsukishima–san – Comentó Sui, a ella no le asustaba ir a exceso de velocidad pero con la nieve podría resultar peligroso.

– Me dejé llevar, lo siento – Disminuyendo la velocidad – Creo que estos días lejos de ti se me hicieron aburridos.

– Supuse que tenía asuntos que resolver – Sui entró en la cuenta que veía a Tsukishima después de tres días, no es que lo hubiera extrañado, pero considerando que lo veía casi a diario desde que lo conoció eso sí que era raro.

– Bueno algo por el estilo, fui a visitar a unos amigos – "Bueno, fui obligado a visitar a los Kuchiki", pensó antes de continuar – Y también visité la tumba de mi esposa, ya son tres años desde su partida.

– Disculpe, no quise ser indiscreta – Sui repentinamente se sintió demasiado incómoda. Recordó que el matrimonio de Tsukishima no fue precisamente uno perfecto y feliz.

– No lo eres, no hay nada de malo en conversar sobre ello, ¿Te disgusta hacerlo? – Tsukishima estacionó el coche, habían llegado.

– Muchas personas se ponen tristes o nostálgicas cuando recuerdan a sus seres queridos que ya no están en este mundo – Sui sintió algo de tristeza, un fugaz recuerdo de su abuela vino a su memoria.

– La muerte es algo inevitable – Dijo Tsukishima, mientras descendía del coche para rodearlo y abrirle la puerta a Sui – No deberíamos lamentarnos por quienes no están más en este mundo, deberíamos recordarlos con alegría – Notando que Sui lo miraba sorprendida – Que descanses Sui – Depositando un beso en la frente de la joven.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Esperó impaciente hasta que el semáforo cambio a luz verde y pudo cruzar, casi corriendo, hasta el hotel, su jefe había llegado a la reunión, tal como lo prometió, pero estuvo pálido durante toda la misma y al finalizar confirmó sus temores: su jefe estaba enfermo. Apenas lo dejó en la habitación de hotel corrió a una farmacia cercana por algo de medicina.

– Aquí tiene, Kuchiki–sama – Apresurándose a dejar la medicina y una bebida frente a su jefe, que se encontraba recostado en un sillón.

– No debiste preocuparte, no es nada serio, Abarai – Byakuya se sentó para tomar las medicinas que su asistente había traído tan diligentemente.

– Procure descansar, le despertaré a la hora de la cena, ¿O desea que pida servicio a la habitación? – Propuso Renji.

– Creo que eso estaría bien, como vaticinó Sui, creo que estoy con _jetlag_ – Byakuya volvió a recostarse en el sillón de su habitación.

– Entonces fue a Japón a ver a Feng–san – Dijo Renji, en voz baja.

– Por supuesto, ¿A quién más iría a ver? – Byakuya entrecerró sus ojos, el sueño empezaba a vencerle – Lo de Senjumaru fue una vil trampa, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes…

– No me refería a eso… – Renji hizo una breve pausa, antes de animarse a continuar – Creí que había ido a visitar la tumba de la señora Hisana – Notando que su jefe no respondía pues se había quedado dormido – Descanse, Kuchiki–sama – Después de abrigar a su jefe con una manta y ajustar la calefacción optó por quedarse, por si se ofreciera algo, silenciosamente empezó a revisar los documentos y los _mails_ del día. Un par de horas después hizo una pausa. Le causaba algo de extrañeza que su jefe actuara de esa forma, viajar a Japón poniendo en riesgo su trabajo de varios días solo para aclararle a su esposa lo falso de la información de una revista de chismes, Kuchiki Byakuya no era ese tipo de persona, y Feng Sui tampoco era tan "inmadura", o al menos a él no le parecía, como para creerse algo publicado en un medio de prensa amarillista, entonces ¿Qué ocurrió para que su jefe reaccionara de esa forma?

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El sábado terminó en la elegante mesa de un restaurante de comida italiana, en lo que parecía más una cita triple: Kisuke sujetaba la mano de Yoruichi y la miraba con tanta ternura como si fueran los protagonistas de una novela de Corín Tellado, Hiyori y Shinji, por el contrario, eran más una pareja cómica, discutiendo por cada tontería para luego terminar con una Hiyori de mejillas sonrojadas por las bromas en doble sentido que le gastaba su esposo, parecía como si fuera a golpearlo en cualquier momento pero ningún golpe se hizo visible durante la velada.

– Me pregunto cuándo anunciarán su boda – Tsukishima la distrajo de su minuciosa evaluación de los otros invitados sentados en la misma mesa.

– Los Hirako se casaron hace unos meses – Respondió Sui, dudando si comer o no el postre, _zuccotto_.

– No me refería a ellos – Tsukishima notó la expresión de duda en el rostro de Sui.

– Yoruichi–sama y Urahara–san son como "espíritus libres", no tienen intenciones de ir tras lo convencional, dudo mucho que se casen, no por el momento – Sui recordó que incluso cuando Yoruichi estuvo embarazada la idea de un matrimonio no cruzó por su mente, recordó el accidente donde el chofer perdió la vida y Yoruichi a su bebé, sufrió tanto, pero ahora la felicidad parecía haber vuelto a la vida de su jefa.

– Y tu Sui, ¿Piensas casarte algún día? – Aun cuando Soujun y Rukia le dijeron que Sui era la prometida de Byakuya, incluso ese día Tsukishima no notó ningún anillo en los dedos de Sui.

– El matrimonio no está en mis planes – Sui decidió comer un par de bocados del _zuccotto_ , el chocolate no era su dulce preferido pero era la cobertura del postre.

– Entonces nunca te has comprometido con nadie – Ni bien terminó aquella afirmación Sui tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no atragantarse con el bocado de _zuccotto_. Tsukishima le alcanzó un poco de agua.

– Disculpe Tsukishima–san, pero no tengo intención de tocar ese tema con Ud. ni con nadie – Dijo Sui, un poco más calmada.

– ¡Oigan todos! – Vitoreó un animado Kisuke – ¡Vamos a mi cabaña en la montaña, pasemos un domingo diferente! – Todos en la mesa dieron un "Si" rotundo y animado, menos Sui. Dos horas después estaban en casa de Yoruichi, donde se acordó que sería el punto de reunión. Tuvo la esperanza de compartir coche con alguna de las parejas pero no fue así, cada uno iría en su propio coche, y a ella le tocó ir con Tsukishima. El convoy salió cerca de las seis, un poco de nieve empezaba a caer así que irían lentamente.

– Pareces molesta – Tsukishima iba conduciendo tranquilamente, incluso parecía animado, Yoruichi y Kisuke iban en el primer coche, Shinji y Hiyori en el medio y ellos en el coche del final.

– No estoy molesta, así es mi cara – Sui frunció un poco ceño tras decir esto. Tsukishima soltó una risita burlona. Sui le lanzó una mirada desaprobadora.

– Bien – Aclarándose un poco la garganta – ¿Qué tal si jugamos a verdad o reto? – Propuso Tsukishima. Sui tardó en responder – ¿Tienes miedo a perder? – Dijo para mosquearla, tenía una gran oportunidad y no la perdería por nada.

– Empieza con verdad – Dijo Sui, muy resuelta.

– ¿Alguna vez tuviste… una mascota? – Tsukishima decidió preguntar algo suave para empezar.

– Si – Respondió Sui – Tuve un gato hace unos años.

– ¿Un gato? Creí que eras de las personas a las que le gustan los perros.

– ¿Cuál es su música preferida? – Se apresuró a preguntar Sui.

– Supongo que el jazz, aunque también me gustan las canciones en piano de Beethoven – Sui enarcó una ceja – ¿Sorprendida?

– ¿Es tu pregunta?

– No, te corresponde reto – Tsukishima puso expresión seria, Sui parecía dispuesta a protestar por lo que se apresuró a imponerle un reto – Cuéntame un chiste – La expresión de Sui era un poema, ella no era del tipo de personas que cuentan chistes, y Tsukishima lo sabía bien. Pasaron varios minutos – No vamos a continuar hasta que cuentes un chiste, no importa si no me hace reír – Sui lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, y con semblante serio, finalmente habló:

– Estaba una pizza llorando en un cementerio, llega otra pizza y le pregunta: "¿Era familiar?", y la primera responde: "No, era mediana" – Tsukishima soltó una carcajada. Sui era pésima contando chistes, así que verla intentarlo le hizo mucha gracia – Bueno, continuemos – Sui se sentía avergonzada, pero al menos no había perdido – Tsukishima–san, ¿Tiene algún talento especial?

– Sé tocar el piano, muchos creen que lo hago muy bien – Tsukishima pudo notar que el ambiente se estaba tornando agradable, era hora de empezar a investigar – ¿Has mentido alguna vez?

– Si, más veces de las que quisiera, pero no me siento orgullosa de ello – Sui respondió de inmediato, desde muy joven notó que poseía una habilidad innata para mentir que solo utilizaba cuando era muy necesario.

– Vaya, respondiste muy rápido – Tsukishima se sintió algo decepcionado. Todo indicaba que Sui era una persona con valores muy sólidos, saber que era capaz de mentir o engañar aumentaba más la posibilidad de que en verdad estuviera comprometida con Byakuya.

– Cante alguna canción – Sui decidió ponerle un reto incómodo, o al menos eso creyó. Tsukishima mostró una media sonrisa y empezó a tararear una tonada, antes de empezar a cantar:

– "You must remember this, a kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh, the fundamental things apply, as time goes by… And when two lovers woo, they still say, "I love you" on that you can rely, no matter what the future brings, as time goes by… Moonlight and love songs, never out of date, hearts full of passion, jealousy and hate… Woman needs man, and man must have his mate, that no one can deny, it's still the same old story… A fight for love and glory, a case of do or die, the world will always welcome lovers, as time goes by" – Tsukishima notó que Sui se le quedó viendo perpleja, decidió alardear un poco – ¿Y mis aplausos? He completado el reto.

– Canta mejor de lo que esperaba, eso es todo – Sui se aclaró la garganta. Tsukishima sí que tenía algunas cartas bajo la manga.

– ¿Crees que soy un tipo apuesto? – Tsukishima decidió aprovechar el momento, Sui estaba con la guardia baja.

– Es bastante alto, atento y de buenos modales, supongo que si…

– ¿Y no vas a decir nada de mis ojos, mi sonrisa, o el timbre de mi voz? – Tsukishima fingió algo de indignación, pero en verdad se sentía bastante satisfecho con la respuesta de Sui.

– ¿Siempre fue así, tan vanidoso? – Preguntó Sui, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que había desperdiciado su oportunidad de preguntarle otra cosa, Tsukishima sonrió burlonamente.

– Creo que todos tenemos vanidad, incluso tú – Tsukishima vio que los coches de los otros se estaban estacionando, al parecer habían llegado – La última pregunta, Sui ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Sui se sobresaltó un poco, era la segunda pregunta "incómoda" que le lanzaba Tsukishima, y no estaba dispuesta a responderla.

– Tsukishima–san – Aclarándose la garganta – Creo que toca reto.

– O es cierto – Apagando el motor del coche – Entonces, déjame darte un beso – Sui se quedó inmóvil, "¡Qué clase de reto era ese!".

– ¡Hey, bajen y entren de una buena vez, ya tendrán tiempo para hacer sus cosas! – Gritó Hiyori desde la entrada de la cabaña. A Sui le sorprendió que no se precipitara un bloque nieve desde la montaña con los decibeles de la voz de Hiyori, pero se sintió secretamente agradecida, acababa de salvarla de una situación inesperada y algo complicada.

Como era tarde encendieron la chimenea y cual grupo de adolescentes comieron algo de pasta que trajeron del restaurante y empezaron a beber algunas cervezas. Shinji tocó la guitarra para Hiyori y todos aplaudieron muy animados. Luego le pasó el instrumento a Tsukishima, quien para sorpresa de todos no solo tocó, volvió a cantar la canción que compartió con Sui durante el viaje, y las parejas terminaron bailando la romántica melodía al lado de la chimenea. Sui estaba sentada observando el momento casi "mágico", llevaba años viendo a otros ser felices, ¿Lograría ella alcanzar ese tipo de felicidad alguna vez? Apenas Tsukishima terminó de tocar los demás volvieron a aplaudir.

– Lástima que no tengas un piano aquí, Kisuke – Comentó Yoruichi – Sui podría tocar más música.

– ¿Tocas el piano? – Preguntó un sorprendido Tsukishima.

– Sui es increíble, aunque no le gusta mucho hacerlo – Respondió Yoruichi – la convenceré para que toque para nosotros uno de estos días – Susurró Yoruichi antes de guiñarle un ojo y volver al lado de Kisuke.

– Mi abuela me enseñó a tocar el piano, pero no soy tan buena, Yoruichi–sama exagera – Sui se puso de pie y empezó a recoger el desorden en la sala, las otras parejas habían salido a jugar con bolas de nieve. Tsukishima empezó a ayudarla – No se moleste, Tsukishima–san, puede salir a disfrutar de la nieve con los otros, en un rato termino y los alcanzo.

– Si te ayudo terminarás más rápido – Apresurándose a recoger los platos para llevarlos con Sui hasta la cocina. Tomó un secador y esperó pacientemente a que Sui le pasara los elementos de la vajilla que iba lavando. De pronto se formó un prolongado silencio. Sui se preguntaba si Byakuya estaría mejor, había estado tentada de llamarle pero al final solo le escribió a Abarai quien le contó que el futuro líder de los Kuchiki aún tenía episodios de fiebre, pero se estaba esforzando por terminar las negociaciones lo más pronto posible. "Tonto", pensó Sui, las negociaciones toman tiempo, ella ya se había hecho a la idea que tardaría más de una semana en volver – ¿Sui?

– ¿Si? – Sui entró en la cuenta que ya no había más vajilla que lavar.

– Estás distraída otra vez – Tsukishima tomó su mano y la guio hasta el patio, donde se encontraban los demás.

– Estoy algo cansada, eso es todo – Sui soltó la mano de Tsukishima y ocultó ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

– Entonces volvamos adentro – Propuso Tsukishima, Sui se dirigió a las escaleras, según le dijo Yoruichi las habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso. Se dispuso a tomar su bolso pero Tsukishima se le adelantó – Te ayudo, yo también quiero ir a descansar.

– Solo espero que no se queden mucho tiempo fuera, no me gustaría que Yoruichi–sama pescara un resfriado – Comentó Sui.

– ¿Estás molesta conmigo? – Pregunto Tsukishima. Sui se giró, estaba a unos peldaños por arriba por lo que prácticamente podían verse a los ojos.

– No, ¿Por qué piensa eso? – Ahí estaba otra vez, Tsukishima con sus preguntas extrañas.

– Por nada – Tsukishima levantó una mano, para acariciar la mejilla derecha de Sui – Aún me debes el último reto, Sui – Levantando suavemente el mentón de Sui, mientras se inclinaba un poco, para acercarse más hacia ella. En el patio las otras dos parejas departían entre juegos y bromas en la nieve, ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la cabaña.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **El dolor de mi mano mejoró yupiii pero me dio conjuntivitis, así que ando pirata mientras escribo este capítulo jejejejeje, saludos y agradecimientos a quienes como siempre me acompañan con sus reviews:**

 _Hell Laufey,_ _ **tus ocurrencias siempre me sacan carcajadas, ¿Qué manía esa de leer los fics en la escuela? Te van a regañar jijijij**_

 _Paulina,_ _ **era necesario que Byakuya se fuera, tiene asuntos pendientes en Francia, al menos en mi fic ;P ¿No te da curiosidad lo que puede pasar en esa semana?**_ _,_

 _Alrak990,_ _ **Como era de esperarse Byakuya se dio cuenta primero de sus sentimientos, a Sui le falta un poquín más, ¿Tsukishima ayudará o empeorará las cosas?**_

 _Haibara20_ _ **, el viaje express era necesario, Byakuya ya está más encaminado, como ya habrás leído, Tsukishima si que obtuvo información, pero no tan detallada, y si lees más abajo, está la continuación del extra que te pareció interesante ;)**_

 _Frany Fanny Tsuki,_ _ **awww cuantas teorías y preguntas, trataré de responder algunas, con respecto a Cang Du, lee el extra que está líneas abajo, en cuanto a Hisana, al final decidió darse una oportunidad con Tsukishima, pero él si la amaba y Byakuya lo sabía, por eso le tiene tanto rencor, obviamente Hisana tiene su cuota de culpa pero eso es otra historia, Sui y su harem, suena interesante, pero he de comentarte que no escribiré más fics de Bleach, trataré de concluir lo que empecé, pero la idea es tentadora XD**_

 _MikCifer,_ _ **en realidad el que le dice a Tsukishima que Sui es la prometida de Byakuya es Soujun, el contenido de aquella conversación se irá revelando poco a poco, me alegra que el capítulo te pareciera emocionante, me esforzaré un poco más con los que vienen :)**_

 _Anime Love,_ _ **¿Será que lo que está sintiendo Sui son celos?jijijiji Lo de Byakuya era más evidente casi desde el principio, pero dejó de ser simple atracción para convertirse en algo más fuerte, pero no olvides que Sui conoce parte del pasado de Byakuya (gracias a Rukia) y el fin de ese matrimonio llegará cuando Byakuya se convierte en el nuevo líder de los Kuchiki, al menos eso acordaron muhahahaha**_

 _ **Byakuya finalmente reconoció sus sentimientos, aunque no se lo dijo abiertamente a Sui, ¿Debería hacerlo? Y Tsukishima empezó a tejer su red con el fin de perjudicar a Byakuya, Sui confundida (y quién no teniendo a alguien como Byakuya tan cerca, y a Tsukishima... y por ahí anda Ggio awwww) ¿Ahora qué pasará?**_

 **:P**

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **Subido el 17 de Abril 2017, noches frías en la ciudad, extrañaré los frapuccinos de Starbucks, empezaré con los cafés expresos :P**

 **Boku no Hero 2, está muy buena, Deku no deja de sorprenderme, Shingeki no Kyojin empezó bien pero necesito más escenas sangrientas para saciar mi lado gore awwww y Natsume, kawaiii quiero mi muñeco de nyanko–sensei!**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **:P**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Era una bella pero algo calurosa mañana de primavera, pronto llegaría el verano y las flores se marchitarían mientras el calor llegaría a las frías paredes del castillo de _Châteauneuf–en–Auxois,_ el engreído hijo de Barragán Louisenbarn se paseaba altivamente por los corredores, ya recuperado de la molesta varicela, pavoneándose porque los Shihôn habían "huido" para no ser contagiados, y él quedó como el amo y señor del castillo.

– Aquí tiene su té de durazno – Una niña de larga cabellera oscura y brillantes ojos grises dejó el vaso con el frío té sobre una mesa, Cang Du contemplaba el paisaje desde una de las torres del castillo.

– Shaolin, ¿En verdad eres del clan Feng? – Preguntó Cang Du. La niña lo contempló un momento, estaba esperando alguna otra orden del caprichoso chico, no una pregunta.

– Por supuesto, soy la hija menor de Xiang Feng, primogénito de Hao Feng – La niña hinchó el pecho de orgullo, los Feng eren un clan respetado no solo en China, también en Francia.

– Entonces estarás al servicio de los Shihôn – Cang Du puso un toque despectivo al pronunciar el apellido de la rama familiar principal, pero los Louisenbarn recuperarían algún día el liderazgo familiar.

– Nada me haría más feliz, pero mi abuelo designó a mis hermanos mayores para convertirse en los asistentes de la señorita Yoruichi, y mis otros hermanos cuidarán del pequeño Yuushiro – La niña parecía algo triste.

– Entonces, ¿No te han designado para ser asistente de alguien? – Un inesperado brillo de alegría iluminó el rostro de Cang Du.

– No, mi abuelo dice que tiene otros planes para mí – La niña tuvo que admitir que la vista desde esa torre del castillo era espléndida.

– Entonces le pediré a mi padre que te designen como mi asistente – Ahora el que inflaba el pecho de orgullo era Cang Du – Serás la primera Feng que recupere para el linaje Louisenbarn, no solo velarás por mi seguridad y me ayudarás con los negocios, también me entretendrás con el piano, serás una buena compañía – Cang Du estaba más que satisfecho con su idea.

– Lo lamento, pero no podemos aceptar eso, joven Cang Du – Una mujer mayor de hermosos ojos grises se encontraba de pie, justo detrás de los dos niños – Mi nieta Shaolin no va a convertirse en la asistente de nadie – Haciendo una elegante reverencia y una señal para que Shaolin vaya a su lado.

– ¿Te atreves a desafiar al hijo de Barragán Louisenbarn? – Cang Du frunció el ceño – Solo eres la esposa del señor Feng, y una criada de este castillo, no te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra, Feng Sui – Cang Du salió de la habitación a zancadas y azotó la puerta antes de irse exclamando – ¡Que atrevimiento! Shaolin va a ser mi asistente.

– Shaolin, no debes acercarte al hijo del señor Barragán, es más, no pises este castillo si la señorita Yoruichi no se encuentra – La abuela Sui le tomó de la mano y la guio escaleras abajo, para abandonar aquella torre.

– ¿Por qué, abuela? – La niña tendría alrededor de ocho años.

– Porque el joven Cang Du creerá que eres una criada más del castillo, y no es así – La abuela Sui frunció el ceño, "criada" aquella palabra en verdad le disgustaba.

– Pero papá dijo que "vivimos para servir a los Shihôn" – Susurró Shaolin, recordando la inesperada visita a principios de verano, por un señor mayor de porte elegante y lujoso coche.

– Y el joven Cang Du no es un Shihôn, los Vega se harán cargo de ellos, nosotros estamos dejando el castillo, nos quedaremos en la villa hasta que se hallan marchado – La mujer recorrió con su nieta el largo corredor hasta salir a los jardines.

– Pero Cang Du esta triste y solo, su madre murió hace poco – Shaolin había conversado mucho con el heredero de la rama Louisenbarn durante sus largas sesiones de práctica con el piano durante esa primavera.

– La muerte es parte de la vida, Shaolin, no debemos lamentarnos por quienes no están más en este mundo, debemos aprender a recordarlos con alegría – La abuela Sui liberó la mano de la niña – Vamos Shaolin, hoy te enseñaré una canción muy especial y luego te dará pautas para la ceremonia del té.

– ¿Pero la ceremonia del té no es una costumbre japonesa? – La niña contempló el atardecer sobre el espeso jardín cubierto de rosas de mayo y otras flores.

– Ya te dije que tienes que aprender de todo, incluso empezaremos a revisar literatura japonesa y repasar tu japonés, vamos Shaolin, hay tanto que hacer.

 _…_


	19. Visitando Inesperado II

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales, a veces algo fumadas, pero me divierto escribiéndolas jojojojojoXD**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Estaba muy concentrada en la pieza de piano, quería tenerla lista para el siguiente cumpleaños de su abuelo para así impresionarlo, pero varias cosas parecían conspirar en su contra: aun cuando había memorizado todas las notas fallaba una y otra vez en la parte del medio, en el clímax, lo más emotivo de la pieza, era como si sus dedos perdieron velocidad… emitió un sonoro bufido mientras dejaba de tocar, había fallado de nuevo.

– Mifeng, deberías al menos terminar la canción – Comentó un niño de ojos miel y oscuros cabellos que estaba sentado a su lado, en la otra mitad de la banca del piano.

– Si está mal mejor empezar de nuevo – Dijo claramente decepcionada la niña de ojos grises mientras apoyaba la frente en las teclas del piano que emitieron un extraño sonido – Y no te atrevas a llamarme "Mifeng" – Añadió en tono amenazante.

– Pero creo que Mifeng es un buen apodo para ti – El niño sonrió con picardía – Después de todo eres pequeña y te la pasas rondando a tu "abeja reina"… auch – Su parloteo fue abruptamente interrumpido, la niña acababa de empujarlo haciéndole caer de la banca.

– Ggio si no quieres que te retire la palabra no vuelvas a llamarme así – La niña de cruzó de brazos, evidentemente molesta.

– Shaolin, cuando hablas así te pareces a la antipática nueva esposa del señor Barragan – El niño se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de puntillas, contoneando exageradamente las caderas y con la nariz muy levantada, Shaolin no pudo evitar sonreír – Nosotros somos personas simples, un día cuidaremos a los hijos de los señores como lo hacen ahora nuestros padres y hermanos mayores – Ggio sonrió y notó que su amiga se había quedado pensativa.

– Ggio… ¿Ya te han dicho a quién protegerás? – Shaolin estaba pensativa y algo cabizbaja.

– Aún no, mi padre quiere que me dejen cuidar al hijo menor del señor Barragan, pero me han contado que es muy antipático, por eso lo dejan aquí cada primavera, pues le hace la vida imposible a su madrastra – Ggio desvió la mirada hacia la gran ventana, el sol estaba por ocultarse y la vista desde esa torre del castillo _Châteauneuf–en–Auxois_ era bellísima.

– Ya veo – La mirada de la niña se tornó triste, bajo el sol del atardecer sus ojos tomaron una tonalidad peculiar y Ggio se quedó boquiabierto, observándola – ¡Oye, que te pasa! – Le regañó Shaolin al notar la forma rara en que la estaba mirando.

–N–nada – Ggio rascó con algo de nerviosismo la parte posterior de su cabeza, "imaginaciones mías" se decía mentalmente – Vamos a la villa, seguro mi abuela ha preparado _Ba–bao–fan_.

– ¡Vamos! El _ba–bao–fan_ de la abuela es el mejor – Shaolin se puso de pie y junto a Ggio empezaron una carrera por los corredores del silencioso castillo, pronto llegarían a la salida, cruzarían el jardín y caminarían hasta la villa Feng. Una severa voz retumbó por el corredor y los dejó paralizados, ambos conocían esa voz, era el señor Barragan, se giraron lentamente solo para recobrar el aliento, aliviados, él no estaba en aquel corredor, pero seguramente estaba de muy mal humor, tal vez movidos por la curiosidad de sus escasos 10 años, tal vez por saber a quién le dirigía palabras tan enfurecidas, ambos niños caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una puerta entreabierta y observaron, los abuelos de Shaolin estaba allí, de rodillas frente al jefe de los Louisenbarn, el padre de Ggio se encontraba muy serio, de pie al lado de su amo.

– ¡Inconcebible! – Volvió a protestar Barragán – ¡Cómo se atreven a rechazar mi proposición, ni que su nieta fuera tan importante!

– Le pido mil disculpas, señor Barragan – Feng Hao, líder del clan Feng tomó la palabra – Pero alguien más hizo una proposición hace unos años y nosotros la aceptamos, no sea honorable retractarnos ahora.

– ¿Te atreves a rechazar al representante de tus anteriores amos? Si no fuera por los Louisenbarn los Feng ni siquiera habrían salido de China, si tienen nueve generaciones aquí es gracias a nosotros, y se atreven a negar a la menor de sus nietos a mi hijo Cang Du, ¡Infames!

– Como bien ha dicho, desde hace nueve generaciones dedicamos nuestros servicios a los Shihôn… – Empezó a argumentar el patriarca de los Feng, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por Barragán:

–Y tienes otros nietos designados a los herederos Shihôn, ¿Por qué ofrecer a la menor a unos extraños cuando puede dedicar sus servicios al futuro heredero de los Louisenbarn? – La ira era visible no solo en la mirada de desprecio de Barragan, también se percibía en sus palabras – Cang Du rara vez me pide algo, si lo ha hecho, como futuro líder de los Louisenbarn debe tenerlo.

– Shaolin no va a "servir" a nadie – Intervino Sui, pero de inmediato su esposo, Hao, le hizo un ademán con la cabeza pidiéndole que no dijera nada más.

– Entonces que va a hacer ¿Tocar el piano? – Dijo Barragan, en tono de burla – Tu nieta, señora Sui, terminará siendo sirviente de alguien más, ya lo verás, y vas a terminar tragándote tu absurdo orgullo, y a arrepentirte por rechazar mi oferta – Mirando a su asistente, el padre de Ggio – Nos vamos, dejemos a este par de necios.

Apenas Barragan se puso de pie los niños echaron a correr y no pararon hasta llegar a la casa de Feng Hao. Aun cuando el _ba–bao–fan_ estuvo delicioso Shaolin no pudo evitar sentirse inquieta. Cuando las luces se apagaron y todos se echaron a dormir salió de su habitación y se quedó contemplando el jardín, la brisa nocturna era agradable, y mientras pensaba empezó a mover las manos, como si tocara un piano imaginario.

– ¿Estás sonámbula? – La dulce voz de su abuela la interrumpió.

– No – Respondió, fingiendo una sonrisa, su abuela se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, entonces notó que tenía los ojos algo hinchados y enrojecidos.

– Abuela ¿Has estado llorando? ¿Te duele algo? – La niña se sintió inquieta de nuevo.

–No es nada, mi niña – Aflojando un poco el abrazo – Sé que te parecerá raro, pero ahora que lo pienso no te he preguntado que te gustaría hacer cuando seas mayor.

– Pues… me gustaría ser la asistente de Yoruichi–nushi – Shaolin lo dijo tan animada que su abuela se quedó sorprendida.

– Comprendo, y si te dijera que hay otra opción, ¿Qué harías?

– No quiero ser asistente de Cang Du, yo misma se lo dije a él pero parece que no entiende – Respondió Shaolin, muy resuelta.

– ¡Estuviste espiando, Feng Shaolin! – Dijo a modo de regaño su abuela. Shaolin agachó la cabeza – Por mi está bien, si ser asistente de la señorita Yoruichi te hace feliz podrías intentar serlo algún día – La abuela Sui se puso de pie – Vamos es tarde, ya deberías estar durmiendo.

–Abuela… lo que dijo mi abuelo, sobre otra proposición…

– Shaolin, tú puedes decidir tu propio destino, a diferencia de tus hermanos, y en unos años habrá alguien a quien tendrás que conocer, pero recuerda siempre esto: _Tú no le perteneces a nadie, así que no dejes que nadie decida por ti._

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Paulina, Hell Laufey, Alrak990, Haibara20, Frany Fanny Tsuki, Anime Love y Black Angel N_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Hiyori entraba en la cabaña refunfuñando porque su esposo se atrevió a meterle nieve dentro de la ropa (claro que ella lo dejó noqueado bajo una gran capa de nieve junto a la entrada) cuando oyó un ruido y vio a Tsukishima caer sentado al final de las escaleras. Parpadeó desconcertada y se apresuró a acercarse:

– ¿Se encuentra bien? – Notando que Tsukishima intentaba ponerse de pie, claramente adolorido.

– Creo que me despisté, no soy bueno con el alcohol – Tsukishima intentó minimizar el asunto. Hiyori levantó la mirada pero no encontró a nadie en la escalera – ¿A dónde fue Sui?

– Subió hace un rato, dijo que se sentía cansada, justo estaba llevándolo sus cosas – Solo entonces Hiyori notó el pequeño maletín que había quedado tirado a unos pasos.

– Descanse, yo le subo el maletín a Sui, de paso busco algo para el dolor y unas mantas, creo que será mejor que descanse aquí para no forzar su pierna – Hiyori tomó el maletín y se apresuró a subir. Le sorprendió encontrar todo en oscuridad, tuvo que abrir un par de puertas hasta dar con la habitación que había elegido Sui, la encontró pensativa, mirando por la ventana como Kisuke y Yoruichi rescataban a Shinji de debajo de la nieve – Tu novio se cayó por las escaleras – Dejando le maletín sobre la cama.

– Tsukishima no es mi novio – Respondió fríamente Sui, abrió uno de los bolsillos de su maletín y empezó a buscar hasta que sacó unos analgésicos, le ofreció unos cuantos a Hiyori – Iré a ver como se encuentra Tsukishima, llévale estos a Hirako–san, al parecer se lastimó también.

– N–no te preocupes, Shinji es más resistente de lo que parece, ya verás cómo en un rato va a estar fastidiando de nuevo – Hiyori sonrió de medio lado y alos pocos minutos estaba bajando las escaleras con Sui, llevando las mantas para Tsukishima. Shinji estaba desparramado frente a la chimenea.

– Vaya que lío – Comentó Yoruichi – Tenemos dos bajas, Shinji que se cayó en la entrada y Tsukishima que se cayó por las escaleras, parece que van a tener que abnegarse cuidándolos, chicas – Yoruichi les guiñó un ojo a las dos antes de subir las escaleras de la mano con Kisuke.

– Hiyoriiiii… estoy herido – Chilló Shinji, de inmediato Hiyori le tiró una manta en la cara.

– Entonces quédate a dormir allí, nos vemos mañana – Ni corta ni perezosa la rubia subió a pasos rápidos las escaleras, su esposo se puso de pie con mucha dificultad y tambaleándose la siguió, Sui y Tsukishima observaron con algo de pánico como iba subiendo lentamente cada peldaño, y recobraron la calma cuando lo vieron llegar a la parte más alta y perderse por el oscuro pasillo. El lugar quedó en silencio, se pudo oír el crujido de la madera quemándose en la chimenea.

– Traeré un poco de agua – Sui dejó las pastillas a un lado y se dirigió a la cocina. Tal vez no fue una reacción apropiada, pero cuando notó las intenciones de Tsukishima sus manos actuaron por instinto y al intentar alejarlo terminó lanzándolo en una aparatosa caída por las escaleras. Volvió a la sala con el vaso con agua.

– Gracias – Tsukishima se apresuró a tomar los analgésicos. El lugar volvió a quedar en silencio – Sui, tú me gustas – Tsukishima decidió dejarse de rodeos y ser directo.

– ¿Perdón? – Sui tuvo un repentino escalofrío, era la segunda vez que oía esas palabras.

– No intenté besarte solo por el juego de hace un rato, lo hice porque en verdad me gustas – Tsukishima decidió aclarar ese punto, Sui venía de un clan bastante conservador y pudo interpretar mal sus silencio inundó el lugar nuevamente.

– Lo lamento, Tsukishima–san – Sui finalmente habló – No era mi intención que se lastimara al caer por las escaleras, y no era mi intención que malinterpretara mis sentimientos, si hice algo que le hiciera creer que sentía por Ud. algo más que una amistad, me disculpo por ello, en verdad lo lamento.

– ¿Acaso hay alguien más? – Tsukishima aprisionó la mano derecha de Sui, en la penumbra, cerca de la chimenea, con la tenue luz del fuego, los ojos de Sui resplandecieron y Tsukishima aflojó un poco el agarre por la sorpresa, Sui de inmediato apartó la mano y puso distancia alejándose unos pasos.

– Soy la asistente de Yoruichi–sama –Sui hizo una reverencia y le dio la espalda para subir las escaleras.

– Estás evadiendo mi pregunta, Sui – Tsukishima insistió pero no obtuvo más repuesta, se había quedado solo.

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron algo tarde, las chicas salieron de paseo escoltadas por Kisuke pues Tsukishima y Shinji aún no estaban del todo repuestos, y tras un breve almuerzo decidieron volver a la ciudad y solo entonces notaron que el coche de Kisuke tenía los neumáticos bajos. Después de una breve discusión, Shinji quería llevar a Kisuke y Yoruichi pero Sui y Hiyori se opusieron pues Sui argumentó que la seguridad de Yoruichi era su responsabilidad y Hiyori no quería que Shinji se expusiera innecesariamente pues estaba algo lesionado, decidieron que Sui llevaría a Yoruichi y Kisuke y Shinji y Hiyori se encargarían de Tsukishima. Sui iba tan concentrada al volante que pasó por alto lo "melosos" que estaban Yoruichi y Kisuke, mientras manejaba se repetía una y otra vez que lo mejor era poner distancia con Tsukishima. Tras dejarlos en la mansión Shihôn rechazó la oferta de quedarse a cenar con ellos y manejó hasta su departamento. Necesitaba la calma y tranquilidad de su propio preparó algo ligero para cenar, tomó una larga ducha y empezó a secar su larga cabellera. "¿Acaso hay alguien más?" la pregunta de Tsukishima daba vueltas en su cabeza. La melodía de un piano interrumpió sus cavilaciones, no reconoció el número, dudó un momento antes de contestar:

– Buenas noches – Dijo con tono neutral.

– Hola Sui – Apenas oyó la voz de Byakuya sintió su corazón dar un brinco.

– B–byakuya… – Sus mejillas ardieron de vergüenza, le costaba un poco llamarlo por su nombre.

– ¿Cómo va todo por allá? – Preguntó Byakuya.

– Continuamos resolviendo problemas por la venta de las acciones de la textilera de Osaka y con los sindicatos, algunas cosas han causado revuelo – Se apresuró a responder Sui.

– No me refería a eso – Byakuya hizo una breve pausa, tratándose de Sui, lo mejor era ser directo – Quería saber cómo estás, que hiciste el fin de semana.

– Estuve saturada de trabajo, como siempre – Sui lamentó no tener nada emocionante que contar – Acompañé a Yoruichi–sama y unos amigos a pasar el fin de semana en la cabaña de Urahara–san.

– Cuando vuelva podemos ir a una de las casas de campo de los Kuchiki, tal vez Rukia y Kurosaki podrían acompañarnos – La idea de pasar un fin de semana con Sui apartados del resto del mundo le animó mucho.

– Podríamos conversarlo, cuando regreses – Sui tuvo sentimientos encontrados, últimamente perdía el enfoque con facilidad cuando se trataba de Byakuya y empezaba a preocuparse.

– Precisamente por eso te llamaba, las cosas con los franceses no van muy bien – Byakuya hizo una nueva pausa, Sui no tenía que ser adivina para saber lo que venía – Voy a tener que quedarme unos días más por aquí.

– Comprendo –Sui ya lo intuía, había hablado con Abarai dos días atrás – ¿Cómo se ha estado sintiendo, mejoró la fiebre? – Recordando que Renji le había comentado que Byakuya había continuado con fiebre.

– Ya estoy recuperado – Byakuya sonrió, saber que Sui se preocupaba por él le hacía sentirse feliz – Lamento no poder volver en el tiempo prometido.

– No se preocupe, Kuc… Byakuya, tiene asuntos que resolver, tómese el tiempo necesario.

– Gracias Sui, supongo que por allá está entrada la noche, así que descansa.

– Descanse y buena suerte – Sui colgó y emitió un suspiro mientras de dejaba caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Emitió un sonoro bufido y estacionó su auto en la puerta del dojo. Ya iban cuatro días intentando acercarse a Sui sin éxito. Era como si tras su confesión en la cabaña de Urahara hubiera contraído algún tipo raro de enfermedad y Sui lo evitara completamente. Tenía que admitir que se sentía frustrado. Y tanto la ira como la frustración nublan el buen juicio y si quería ganar aquella "partida" tenía que ser más astuto que su presa o se echaría a correr nuevamente. Respiró hondo, apagó el motor del auto y bajó. El kendo y los deportes japoneses no eran de su gusto, disfrutaba más de un buen encuentro de esgrima, pero necesitaba despejar la mente y hacer algunas averiguaciones y ese era el lugar indicado para hacerlo. Luego de entrar y ponerse ropa más cómoda se dirigió a uno de los salones comunes. Como era de esperarse, el clima y la nieve habían disminuido notablemente el número de personas pero aún quedaban algunos amantes del kendo observando un enfrentamiento de dos jóvenes novatos.

– Vaya, vaya, que sorpresa – Kyoraku Shunsui se acercó hacia él – Han pasado muchos años, Tsukishima–san.

– Es un honor verlo, Shunsui–san – Tsukishima devolvió el apretón de manos y sonrió de medio lado – Y no creo que sean tantos años, quizás dos o tres.

– Yo creo que son más de tres, pero es bueno ver que tienes buen semblante – El enfrentamiento de kendo terminó y los pocos presentes aplaudieron antes de volver a lo suyo – ¿Tienes algún plan? De no ser así me gustaría que me acompañaras, otro viejo amigo se encuentra aquí y estoy seguro que estará contento de saludarte.

– Me encantaría – Tsukishima siguió a Shunsui por un par de corredores hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un salón privado, Ukitake Jushirou y su asistente Shiba Kaien sostenían un breve encuentro pero se detuvieron apenas vieron al recién llegado.

– ¿Acaso me engañan mis ojos? – Ukitake se acercó a saludar – No has cambiado nada, Shukuru.

– Lo mismo digo, Ukitake–san – Respondió Tsukishima mientras hacia una venia para saludar a Kaien.

– Tenía la esperanza de verte el mes pasado cuando viajé a Estados Unidos por negocios pero tu asistente me dijo que andabas de viaje – Ukitake le entregó la _boken_ a Kaien e hizo un gesto para invitarlos a sentarse.

– Estuve unos días por Canadá y luego vine a Japón, por el aniversario de la muerte de Hisana – Tsukishima se sorprendió un poco, antes hablar de Hisana le causaba un malestar en el pecho, pero ahora se sentía como más "ligero".

– Oh, es cierto – Shunsui tomó la palabra – Ya son tres años, el tiempo sí que pasa rápido, pero es bueno verte gozando de buena salud.

– Gracias – Tsukishima tenía ansias de abordar cierto tema, y la conversación iba en la dirección correcta – Estuve el otro día conversando con Kuchiki Soujun y me dijo algo que me dejó impresionado.

– Seguro lo de las acciones de la textilera de Osaka – Ukitake envió a Kaien por algo de té – Los Kuchiki se salvaron por un pelo de perder millones, incluso hasta ahora varios especialistas del tema analizan las circunstancias que llevaron a los Kuchiki a desistir de comprar aquellas acciones a último momento, el hijo de Soujun resultó ser un auténtico genio.

– Bueno, también me habló de eso – Oír que hablaban tan bien de Byakuya le incomodó un poco – Pero además comentó que su hijo estaba comprometido.

– Es curioso, no lo sabía – Shunsui comentó, pensativo – He oído rumores sobre una posible relación con la heredera de los Senjumaru.

– ¿Shutara? Definitivamente no – Ukitake se tomó unos segundos para meditar, si Kuchiki Soujun le comentó el secreto a Tsukishima es porque seguramente la noticia se daría a conocer pronto – Tengo entendido que la joven en cuestión es una extranjera, pero no es Shutara, al patriarca de los Kuchiki le disgustaría mucho, sobre todo por los rumores que hubo en el pasado.

– Pero son solo rumores – Shunsui miró un rato a Ukitake – Había oído algunas cosas pero no eran más que chismes de _socialités_ , no creí que confiaras en ese tipo de información, Jushirou.

– Bueno, hay que saber discernir entre lo que parece cierto y lo que no lo es, me parece que la joven estuvo en la fiesta de cumpleaños del menor de los Shihôn, pero se mantuvo con perfil bajo – Ukitake se animó al ver llegar a Kaien con el té.

– ¡No me digas que era la mujer misteriosa que vi ese día! – Shunsui recordó haber visto a una hermosa joven pero los demás negaron verla.

– ¿Misteriosa mujer? – Tsukishima se sintió intrigado, pero el hecho de que la supuesta prometida de Byakuya estuviera en la fiesta de unos de los Shihôn inclinaba la balanza a que se trataba de Sui.

– Si, era una joven de tez clara, largo cabello negro y aunque algo delgada era de proporciones armónicas – Shunsui recibió el té que le ofrecía Kaien.

– Para haberla visto solo un momento y a considerable distancia pareces recordarla bastante bien – Comentó Ukitake, sarcásticamente.

– Simplemente soy un observador de la belleza femenina – Shunsui levantó los hombros antes de ponerse a beber el té – Pero si en verdad se trata de la prometida de Byakuya debo decir que es un tipo afortunado, una belleza como aquella joven es una auténtica rareza.

– ¿Por qué lo dice, Shunsui–san? – Tsukishima empezó a ordenar sus ideas.

– Aunque la vi de lejos, casi puedo asegurar que tiene ascendencia asiática, China para ser más precisos – Ukitake soltó una breve carcajada restándole importancia a las palabras de su amigo, Tsukishima al contrario, sintió que tenía que actuar, todo indicaba que la prometida de Byakuya era Sui.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 _Sintió los pies muy ligeros y empezó a caminar por aquel bello sendero rodeado de cerezos. El sol brillaba y la suave brisa empezaba a llevar los rosados pétalos en un espectáculo impresionante: ohanami. Su momento de admiración del paisaje fue interrumpido, oyó risas y movida por la curiosidad decidió acercarse al lugar donde provenían, encontró a dos muchachas y un joven posando sonrientes bajo uno de los bellos cerezos para una fotografía. Se veían tan felices, que no pudo evitar sentir dolor. Eran las adolescente Rukia y Hisana con Byakuya, posando para la foto que vio alguna vez en la mesa de noche de Byakuya y en la habitación de Rukia, se giró para alejarse de aquel espectáculo pero vio con pánico que ahora estaba cara a cara con Hisana: "¿Por qué vas tras aquello que es mío? Devuélmelo" le oyó decir claramente._

Abrió los ojos y notó que estaba en su habitación, en su departamento. Aquello había sido un horrible sueño, casi una pesadilla. Se levantó sintiéndose un poco mareada y fue a la cocina por algo de agua. "Solo fue un sueño" se repetía mentalmente pero por alguna razón no dejaba de sentirse incómoda. No pudo volver a conciliar el sueño aunque lo intentó. Agradeció tener tanto trabajo pues así logró distraer la mente de pensamientos innecesarios y centrarse en lo que realmente importaba. Su móvil timbró y tras ver quien llamaba no dudó en colgar.

– Era Tsukishima, ¿Verdad? – Su perspicaz jefa no había pasado por alto la ausencia de Tsukishima los últimos días.

– Tenemos muchos pendientes, le devolveré la llamada después – Respondió Sui, con indiferencia.

– ¿Ocurrió algo en la cabaña? – Yoruichi tenía un presentimiento–Desde que volvimos te he notado distante con Tsukishima, cuando vino hace dos días apenas y le respondiste el saludo.

– Yoruichi–sama, tenemos una videoconferencia con los rusos en unos minutos – Sui intentó eludir el tema.

– Acaso… ¿Se te declaró? – Sui no respondió – Sui, agradezco todo lo que haces no solo como mi asistente, eres una bella persona aunque te disguste que te lo digan, Tsukishima es el futuro líder de su grupo familiar y parece un buen hombre y si está interesado en ti al extremo de hacerte una declaración a pesar de los problemas que podría tener con el resto de su familia deberías al menos considerarlo y…

– Le dije que no – Sui estaba hastiada del tema, de pronto su vida personal quedaba sobre el tapete y odiaba eso.

– ¿Podrías al menos escuchar lo que él tiene que decirte? ¿Lo harías por mí? –Yoruichi intuía el rechazo de Sui, por eso decidió adelantarse, si ella se lo pedía al menos Sui lo meditaría.

– Yoruichi–sama, voy adelantándome a la sala de juntas para tener todo listo para la videoconferencia – Sui se puso de pie y abandonó la oficina. "Es como si temieras ser feliz" Pensó Yoruichi, antes de ponerse de pie y seguir a su esquiva asistente. Tras terminar la videoconferencia Sui se encerró en su oficina, incluso pareció aliviada cuando Urahara se apareció de sorpresa para recoger a Yoruichi y se retiró entrada la noche. Cuando estaba estacionando el coche que tomó de las empresas Shihôn su móvil timbró – Buenas noches, Rukia–san.

– Hola Sui, ¿Estás ocupada? – Rukia notó la seriedad en la voz de Sui.

– No, solo estoy algo cansada, supongo – Suavizando un poco el tono de voz.

– Ni–sama me comentó que trabajas mucho – Rukia no perdía el tono enérgico y animado en su voz – Por eso decidimos invitarte a cenar mañana ¿Qué dices?

– Me encantaría – Respondió Sui, al menos podría pasar unas horas lejos de lío en que se estaba convirtiendo su vida.

– Genial, te esperamos, puedes venir en cualquier momento de la tarde, mi pequeña Senna ya aprendió a sentarse.

– Iré saliendo de la oficina, gracias.

– Nos vemos mañana – Se despidió Rukia antes de colgar. Sui bajó del coche cuando su móvil volvió a timbrar. Colgó en cuanto vio quien llamaba, y cansada de tanta insistencia, decidió ponerlo en lista negra.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió con algo de tensión, aunque intentara eludir el tema, Yoruichi había terminado pidiéndole nuevamente que reconsiderara la propuesta de Tsukishima. En un intento de evadir el tema Sui pidió la tarde libre y como era algo poco común (prácticamente raro) Yoruichi no tuvo más opción que concedérsela. Antes de dejar las oficinas de los Shihôn hizo las coordinaciones respectivas para que Yoruichi llegara a su residencia en forma segura. Empezaba a nevar por lo que decidió tomar un taxi. Era curioso como la nieve parecía caer con más fuerza cuando se acercaba el final de la estación invernal. Aprovechó el tiempo de viaje para revisar algunos pendientes que vendrían en el transcurso de la siguiente semana… si tan solo su jefa dejara el tema de Tsukishima de lado, de pronto parecía como si aquello las estuviera distanciando y definitivamente no quería eso. Antes de llegar a la casa de los Kurosaki hizo una parada en una pastelería para comprar algunos dulces. Si no hubiera estado tan distraída tal vez habría comprado algo mejor en algún local del centro de la ciudad. Al llegar encontró a Ichigo limpiando el frontis de la casa.

– Buenas tardes, Kurosaki–san – Saludó tras descender del coche.

– Hola Sui – Respondió Ichigo, terminando de quitar la nieve – Creímos que vendrías en coche, por eso Rukia me pidió que hiciera algo de espacio para que lo guardaras.

– Prefiero evitar conducir cuando hay nieve – Ichigo la invitó a pasar – Traje esto, podríamos comerlos con algo de té o café – Entregándole la caja con los dulces que compró en la panadería.

– ¡Sui, bienvenida! – Rukia bajó las escaleras con Senna en brazos, a Sui le dio un escalofrío, por un momento su mente le hizo una jugada y en lugar de Rukia creyó ver a Hisana – ¿Sui? – Preguntó una preocupada Rukia – Te ves algo pálida, Ichigo cierra la puerta y prepara algo caliente para beber – Le pidió a su esposo – Vamos a la sala, Sui – Sui parpadeó desconcertada, había visto a Rukia muchas veces pero aquello de confundirla con Hisana nunca antes había pasado – Toma asiento, y disculpa el desorden – Dando un vistazo general, excepto por alguna que otra prenda de bebé y los juguetes el lugar estaba bastante ordenado – Ichigo prepara un té muy bueno, en cuanto lo pruebes entrarás en calor.

– No te preocupes, solo he estado trabajando un poco más de lo habitual, eso es todo – Sui intentó minimizar las cosas, después de todo conversaba con Rukia, no con Hisana. Senna extendió uno de sus bracitos intentado capturar una de las largas trenzas de Sui, ambas mujeres sonrieron. Tal como Rukia había anunciado, su esposo preparaba un té bastante bueno y pasaron la tarde conversando de lo rápido que estaba creciendo su pequeña hija.

– Sui, ¿Podrías tocar algo para Senna? – Pidió Rukia, cuando parecían haber entrado en confianza. Sui titubeó un momento, ya había visto en un rincón el piano con el que ensayaron algunos días antes del cumpleaños del líder de los Kuchiki.

– Si no puedes no te preocupes – Intervino Ichigo, de inmediato recibió la mirada desaprobadora de su esposa, pero decidió pasarlo por alto – Entendemos que es algo repentino y tal vez lleves un buen tiempo sin tocar así que no pasa nada.

– Lo haré – Dijo Sui, aunque no sonaba muy convencida, casi de inmediato Rukia dejó a Senna en brazos de Ichigo y acompañó a Sui hasta el piano, retiró la funda que lo cubría y levantó la cubierta mostrando las teclas que llevaban meses sin ser presionadas. Rukia volvió al lado de su esposo e hija, emocionada, ajena a la lucha interna que libraba Sui en esos momentos. Si era una pieza corta estaría bien, cumpliría con la petición de Rukia y saldría de aquel incómodo momento. Respiró hondo antes de empezar a tocar Claro de Luna, de Beethoven. Estaba tan concentrada en su interpretación que pasó por alto el sonido del timbre, Ichigo se apresuró a abrir y pronto en la sala hubo un invitado más. Cuando Sui terminó de tocar se oyeron aplausos, Sui se puso de pie para volver a su lugar en la sala cuando notó al otro invitado, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¿Qué hacía él allí?

– Sui, como habrás notado tenemos otro invitado – Rukia se acercó hasta ella seguida por el inesperado recién llegado.

– ¿A qué te refieres con "como habrás notado"? – Bromeó el otro invitado.

– Pero es la verdad, eres tan alto que es imposible que no notaran tu presencia – Rukia le siguió el juego – Sui, este llamativo caballero es Shukuru Tsukishima, fue el esposo de mi querida hermana Hisana… Shukuru, te presento a Feng Sui, la prometida de mi primo Byakuya.

De inmediato Tsukishima se inclinó para depositar un beso en la mano de una confundida Sui. Una vez más el destino se encargaba de reunir a los personajes, o tal vez no solo el destino, tal vez detrás también está la mano de alguien más.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Abarai terminó de subir las maletas al coche, revisó el equipaje para asegurarse que estaba completo así como la documentación para no tener problemas en el aeropuerto. Ya no le sorprendió que fuera su jefe quien condujera, conocía bastante bien Francia y parecía bastante animado con la idea de volver a Japón. Después de dejar las maletas en el _counter_ pasaron los controles del aeropuerto sin ningún problema y estuvieron varios minutos en la sala de espera. Un par de inversionistas portugueses se acercaron a saludarlos, al parecer iban a hacer negocios con Matsumoto Rangiku, pero también estaban interesados en fletar los servicios de las navieras Kuchiki para sus importaciones. Byakuya les contactó con el asistente de Ginrei para que delegara a algún miembro del grupo familiar para que se hiciera cargo del asunto y luego abordaron el avión. Byakuya ansiaba volver y sorprender a Sui, sin sospechar que tal vez el sorprendido sería él.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Pasaron algunas cosas y perdí la inspiración… pero bueno, finalmente logré completar el capitulo (si hay cosas flojas por aquí y alla me disculpo por ello, cuando la inspiración fuga vuelve de a poquitos y lentamente… sighhhh) una vez mas infinitas gracias a:** _Paulina, Hell Laufey, Alrak990, Haibara20, Frany Fanny Tsuki, Anime Love y Black Angel N_ **, lo positivo: a este ritmo en los siguientes capítulos se viene los ansiados capítulos del pasado awwww lo no tan positivo: ni idea de cuanto tarde ni garantizo que les vaya a gustar pero ahí trataremos de darle.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a quienes desearon que me mejorara (ya estoy bastante mejor física y espiritualmente) muchos ositos de chocolate para ustedes muackkk**

 _ **¿habré logrado trolearlas mucho en este capítulo? Haibara20 y Paulina, jijiji no se si las troleé pero ¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente capitulo? buhahahaha**_

 **:P**

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **Avance subido temporalmente el 10 de Mayo 2017 y completado el 14 de Mayo ¡FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES!, noches frías en la ciudad, viendo mucho anime y bebiendo mucho café**

 **Por cierto, la conversación de Sui con Ggio y su abuela en la primera parte es en chino (por eso el termino "nushi")**

 **:P**

 **Natsume… porqueeeee porqueeee tiene que traicionarlo su mejor amigo snif snif Nyanko-sensei, has algo!**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **:P**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 _…_


	20. Confuso Malentendido II

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales, a veces algo fumadas, pero me divierto escribiéndolas jojojojojo XD**

 _ **Saludos para**_ _:_

 _Paulina,_ _ **es curioso, nunca se me habría ocurrido preguntarles a ustedes (lectores) con quien les gustaría que se quedara Sui… sería interesante conocer sus puntos de vista lol Sui se está dando cuenta de sus sentimientos muy pero muy lentamente :D**_ _,_

 _Alrak990,_ _ **¿Gato encerrado? Nah, yo creo que hasta hay un elefante y un cocodrilo, jejejeje Tsukishima es de las personas que no da puntada sin hilar y aunque Sui se lo pidiera no se haría amigo de Byakuya, creo que mi falta de dosis de gore hizo que el fic no saliera con tanto suspenso como deseaba pero al menos espero que sea de tu agrado ;)**_

 _Haibara20,_ _ **no sé si recuerdas en los extras, cuando la abuela Sui conoce a Byakuya y menciona que él era demasiado orgulloso y ocultaba sus sentimientos y que se parecía mucho a Sui por lo que creía que tal vez no harían buena pareja, y que antes de aceptar casarse con Byakuya, Sui tuvo una conversación con Rukia y supo por ella lo de Hisana, para Byakuya, Sui no sabe nada de Hisana ni de su pasado, así que sería un poco extraño que de buenas a primeras se liara a golpes con Tsukishima, dame un poco más de tiempo para complicar las cosas jijijiji,**_

 _Frany Fanny Tsuki,_ _ **creo que al final el "terrorista mental" terminará más confundido jojojojo, pero de que Tsukishima va ir con todo por Sui, no dudes que así será, Byakuya tendrá que decidir si contarle su pasado a Sui (aunque ella ya sabe una parte gracias a Rukia, lástima que él ni enterado) el fantasma de Hisana acecha y seguirá acechando buu buuuu Sui y Ggio se conocieron desde niños, algunas veces el padre de Ggio acompañaba a Barragan y llevaba algunos integrantes del clan Vega a entrenar con los Feng, no es que pasaron todo el tiempo juntos pero si se veían de cuanto en cuanto, hasta que ocurre lo de la abuela de Sui y tras el plantón de Byakuya (él se arrepentirá de eso más adelante) Sui opta por huir a China a refugiarse con los Vega, entonces los sentimientos de Ggio fluyen más… ¿Con quién te gustaría que se quedará Sui?**_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

La joven mujer caminó con sigilo a través de largos y silenciosos pasillos. Tuvo que ocultarse un par de veces para eludir a la servidumbre antes de lograr salir de la casa, atravesó a pasos raudos el patio posterior pues llovía copiosamente y como llevaba tanta prisa olvidó sacar un paraguas, y llegó a una glorieta en donde en verano solían organizarse almuerzos o eventos similares pero al estar en pleno invierno estaba en penumbras y carente de encanto. Llegó con la respiración entrecortada y temblando de frío.

– ¡Estás empapada! – Exclamó una voz masculina al mismo tiempo en que caballerosamente ponía un abrigo sobre sus hombros.

– ¡Byakuya, me asustaste! – la joven se llevó una mano al medio del pecho y levantó la mirada, pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, aquellos ojos grises la miraban con tal intensidad que de pronto se sumergió en ellos… si tan solo… con mucho esfuerzo apartó la mirada y caminó unos pasos, poner distancia era importante.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó un angustiado Byakuya – Desde la cena del cumpleaños del abuelo Ginrei has estado evitándome, ¿Acaso hice algo malo, Hisana? – La joven permaneció en silencio unos minutos, la lluvia caía sin cesar – Hisana… – Intentó acercarse a ella nuevamente pero ella volvió a retroceder – Hisana, mírame….

– Lo siento Byakuya – Hisana reunió todo el valor que tenía para blindarse con la fría máscara de aristócrata que le habían enseñado y levantó altivamente la barbilla – Estoy comprometida y pronto voy a casarme, ya no podemos vernos, creí habértelo dejado claro en la nota que me mandé.

– Bromeas, ¿Verdad? – Byakuya miró alrededor solo para confirmar que no había nadie más.

– No me estoy riendo – Hisana puso ese tono de voz que tanto fastidiaba a Byakuya.

– Entonces dímelo mirándome a los ojos – Byakuya la abrazó enérgicamente por la cintura y Hisana se estremeció, estaba tan concentrada en su papel de indiferencia que no había notado la peligrosa cercanía hasta que ya era demasiado tarde – Estoy esperando – Le susurró Byakuya, mientras se inclinaba para besarla. "Demasiado tarde", pensó ella, mientras se dejaba caer en aquel remolino de emociones.

– ¡Hisana! – Una fría voz que pareció congelar el momento le ayudó a volver a la realidad, Byakuya era su primo, y en algún momento podría aspirar a convertirse en el nuevo líder de la familia pero esa posibilidad desaparecería si aceptaba la descabellada idea de huir con él – ¡Hisana! – Volvió a llamarla el hombre que acababa de llegar a la glorieta.

– Shukuru… no es… – Notoriamente avergonzada se apartó de Byakuya.

– Dijiste que volverías de inmediato y mira donde te encuentro – Tsukishima cerró el paraguas y caminó hacia ella para quitar el abrigo de Byakuya que reposaba sobre sus hombros para devolvérselo a su dueño – Le agradezco por cuidar de mi prometida, pero me haré cargo de ahora en adelante – Ofreciéndole el brazo a Hisana quien tardó unos segundos antes de aceptar – Volvamos a la casa, Hisana, no quisiera que te resfriaras.

– Ella aún no ha respondido mi pregunta – Byakuya se plantó ante ellos, impidiéndoles el paso.

– Querida, ¿Puedes explicarme de que habla este caballero? – Aunque trataba de mantener el tono neutral en su voz, en esos momentos ambos hombres libraban una lucha de miradas.

– Me preguntó que hacía por aquí, ¿No es así, primo Byakuya? – Hisana decidió evitar la confrontación a toda costa – Estaba volviendo al salón del té cuando vi esta glorieta, entonces me dio curiosidad y pensé que tal vez podríamos usarla en nuestra boda, pero creo que es muy pequeña, así que no es una buena idea después de todo – Hisana sonrió nerviosamente.

– ¿Eso responde su pregunta, joven Kuchiki? – Tsukishima miró fijamente a Byakuya, pero este ni se inmutó.

– Solo estaba preocupado, en realidad aún lo estoy – Respondió Byakuya.

– Shukuru volvamos al salón de té, Rukia debe estar preocupada – Hisana decidió caminar hacia un lado, para esquivar al insistente Byakuya. Tsukishima seguía llevándola del brazo.

– Buenas noches, Kuchiki–san – Tsukishima se despidió secamente.

– Voy a esperar hasta el día de la boda y si es necesario estaré allí, esperando – Dijo Byakuya. Tsukishima se detuvo, dispuesto a encararlo.

– Por favor, Shukuru – Suplicó Hisana, la lluvia amainó y ambos finalmente volvieron al interior de la mansión Kuchiki. "Que impertinente", pensó Tsukishima, mientras trataba de disimular su enfado, pero sobre todo, sus celos.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Paulina, Alrak990, Haibara20, Frany Fanny Tsuki_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

– Sui, este llamativo caballero es Shukuru Tsukishima, fue el esposo de mi querida hermana Hisana… Shukuru, te presento a Feng Sui, la prometida de mi primo Byakuya.

De inmediato Tsukishima se inclinó para depositar un beso en la mano de una confundida Sui. "Debe ser una broma… ¿O acaso estoy soñando otra vez?" pensó Sui, pero en cuanto sintió los labios de Tsukishima sobre el dorso de su mano supo que aquello estaba pasando en verdad.

– Pasemos al comedor, Rukia y yo serviremos la cena – Les invitó Ichigo. La pequeña Senna se había quedado dormida.

– Estoy intrigado por saber que prepararon – Tsukishima liberó la mano de Sui y esperó a que las damas pasaran primero hacia el comedor. Pero Sui casi podía asegurar que no dejaba de mirarla fija y acusadoramente.

– Es un simple asado pero esperamos que sea de su gusto – Rukia les invitó a sentarse y luego pasó las charolas, una vez estuvo todo servido tomó asiento al lado de Sui mientras Ichigo y Tsukishima se sentaron frente a ellas, Sui casi podía asegurar que Tsukishima la seguía observando – Senna se duerme cuando escucha el piano, gracias por acceder a mi pedido – Comentó Rukia.

– No lo sabía, pero me alegra haber sido de utilidad – Respondió Sui.

– Señorita Feng, toca muy bien el piano – Le alabó Tsukishima, Sui decidió empezar a comer, no estaba con mucho ánimo para conversar – Si deseas, yo también puedo tocar alguna pieza para la pequeña Senna, cuñada – Se ofreció cortésmente.

– Eso sería estupendo, ¿Has oído Ichigo? Tsukishima–san tocará el piano también, ¿Podría ser la canción que tocaba junto a mi hermana Hisana? – Rukia parecía fascinada con la idea.

– Pero esa canción es a cuatro manos… aunque podría ser posible si la señorita Feng me acompañara – Propuso Tsukishima. Sui bebió algo de agua antes de responder.

– Lo lamento Tsukishima–san, pero no conozco ninguna pieza a cuatro manos.

– Bueno, no pasa nada, tengo un amplio repertorio así que pueden escoger la canción que gusten – Tsukishima alardeó un poco – También puedo cantarles algo, si desean.

– Voy a empezar a ponerme celoso – Comentó Ichigo, en tono de burla.

– Querido cuñado, no es por presumir pero no solo soy hábil con el piano, alguna vez le llevé serenata a mi difunta esposa – Tsukishima parecía bastante entretenido con la peculiar situación.

– Eso es cierto, espera a que lo escuches, te vas a quedar con el ojo cuadrado – Rukia apoyó a Tsukishima, pero a Sui nadie tenía que confirmárselo, ya lo sabía. La cena transcurrió en lo que parecía una fluida conversación entre Rukia y su cuñado, mientras Sui e Ichigo solo se limitaban a decir algo muy de rato en rato. Sui estaba asimilando y analizando la situación: Tsukishima era el viudo de Hisana… entonces el hombre que tanto sufrimiento le había causado era… Sui dejó caer su cubierto de la conmoción. Algo avergonzada se puso de pie para recogerlo y disculparse pero Rukia le pidió que se sentara e Ichigo indicó que enseguida traería otro. Apenas terminó la cena Sui se ofreció a ayudar a recoger la mesa pero tanto Rukia como Ichigo les pidieron a sus invitados que esperaran en la sala.

– ¿Sorprendida? – Tsukishima permaneció de pie, frente a Sui, se habían quedado a solas, en la sala.

– Ud. es peor de lo que jamás pude imaginar, Tsukishima–san – Finalmente Sui lo miraba a los ojos, confrontándolo.

– ¿Por qué crees eso? – Tsukishima había esperado todo tipo de respuestas, excepto esa.

– Ud. lo sabía todo desde el principio y fingió amabilidad, incluso Yoruichi–sama cree que es una buena persona, aparentó ser una víctima de las circunstancias – Sui estaba muy indignada.

– Te equivocas… cuando te vi aquel día en la estación no tenía idea de quien eras – Estaba pasando lo que Tsukishima no deseaba, que Sui lo considerara un ser frío y calculador.

– ¿Espera que crea eso?

– Sui, estoy diciendo la verdad, si estoy aquí hoy es gracias a ti, tú me salvaste ese día, estaba a punto de hacer una locura y te convertiste en mi ángel de la guarda – Tsukishima intentó tomar la mano de Sui nuevamente cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta.

– Traje algo de té, ¿Podrían tomar asiento? – Ichigo percibió el extraño ambiente, pero Rukia pronto aparecería con Senna y creyó que sería mejor suavizar la situación, ya podría preguntar más adelante que rayos estaba pasando. Tal como había prometido durante la cena, Tsukishima tocó el piano de manera magistral. Unos días atrás, en la cabaña de Kisuke, el propio Tsukishima había alardeado de su habilidad con el piano pero al menos en eso no había mentido. Decir que Sui tenía la cabeza liada era poco, mientras más trataba de convencerse de que Tsukishima era un peligro más se asomaban pequeños quiebres que sugerían que no había mentido, al menos no todo el tiempo. Estaba avanzada la noche cuando decidieron que era hora de descansar. La nieve había caído persistentemente por horas así que ningún taxi podría llegar hasta la casa de los Kurosaki y el coche de Tsukishima también estaba algo varado, tendría que esperar unas horas a que la nieve asentara para poder salir, así que no hubo más remedio, ambos pasarían la noche allí. Rukia dejó a Sui en la habitación que en un futuro sería de Senna e Ichigo bajó algunas mantas para Tsukishima – Lamento no tener una cama extra.

– El sofá parece cómodo, además solo serán unas horas, así que estaré bien – Tsukishima recibió las mantas.

– ¿Ustedes ya se conocían? – Preguntó Ichigo, Tsukishima fingió no entender – Hace un rato me dio la impresión de que Ud. y Sui ya se conocían.

– ¿Te agrada Kuchiki Byakuya? – Tsukishima evadió la pregunta con otra.

– Byakuya es un poco raro, muy serio, pero Rukia le tiene mucho cariño y no parece tan mal tipo cuando lo conoces un poco, ahora respóndame, ¿Ya conocía a Sui? – Insistió Ichigo.

– Es la asistente de Shihôn Yoruichi, estuvo haciendo unos negocios con los Shihôn, pero jamás imaginé que sería la prometida de Byakuya – Tsukishima decidió armar una media verdad.

– Comprendo – Ichigo quedó parcialmente convencido con la respuesta, bueno, era lógico que al hacer negocios con los Shihôn inevitablemente terminara conociendo a Sui, y… recordó el día de la boda de Sui y Byakuya, se supone que por el momento debían mantener la relación en secreto, con tanta emoción a Rukia se le fue la mano – Tsukishima, ¿Podría mantener en secreto la relación entre Sui y Byakuya? Creo que ellos piensan hacerla pública cuando Byakuya sea anunciado como el sucesor de Kuchiki Ginrei, o algo así.

– Eso mismo me estaba pidiendo la señorita Feng cuando nos encontró en tan tenso momento hace unas horas – Si Sui era hábil para mentir, Tsukishima era un maestro en ese arte – No se preocupen, no diré nada.

– Rukia y yo se lo agradeceremos, que descanse – Ichigo se marchó dejando a un pensativo Tsukishima. Había planeado sorprender a Sui, y terminó auto–invitándose a aquella cena pero las cosas no habían salido como esperaba. Tendría que pensar mejor su siguiente movimiento de lo contrario aquel malentendido crecería más y más y terminaría perdiendo a Sui definitivamente.

Era aún muy temprano cuando oyó que alguien bajaba por las escaleras, casi de inmediato se puso de pie y se apresuró a ver de quien se trataba, tal como sospechaba, era Sui.

– ¿Piensas irte sin despedirte? – la sorprendió mientras con un rápido movimiento le arrebató el móvil que tenía en la mano y de inmediato colgó, como imaginaba, Sui estaba pidiendo un taxi – Puedo llevarte a tu departamento, pero creo que deberíamos al menos despedirnos de nuestros anfitriones.

– Por favor, devuélvame el móvil, Tsukishima–san – Sui lo miró desafiante.

– Te lo devolveré cuando estemos en mi coche, en el camino de regreso – Tsukishima se apresuró a guardar el móvil de Sui en el bolsillo de su camisa. Sui enarcó una ceja, notoriamente molesta.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Una adormilada Rukia se asomó desde lo alto de las escaleras.

– La señorita Feng recordó que olvidó unos documentos importantes en la oficina y me ofrecí a llevarla – Se apresuró a responder Tsukishima.

– Entonces se van… ¿No quieren quedarse a desayunar? – Les invitó Rukia, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

– Los documentos que olvidé contienen información confidencial – Sui decidió seguir el guion iniciado por Tsukishima – Debo ir por ellos de inmediato.

– Comprendo – Rukia lucía desanimada – Por cierto, Tsukishima no me dijo que estaba en negocios con los Shihôn, lamento haberte puesto en tan incómoda situación, Sui – Se disculpó Rukia, Sui miró de inmediato a Tsukishima, "¿Cuántas mentiras había dicho ese hombre en las últimas horas?" – Pero no te preocupes, Tsukishima le ha prometido a Ichigo que mantendrá el secreto de tu relación con ni–sama, Tsukishima es un caballero así que confío en que cumplirá su promesa.

– Se lo agradezco, Tsukishima–san – Sui volvió a mirar hacia la puerta.

– Vayan con cuidado, espero que podamos reunirnos de nuevo, cuando ni–sama vuelva de Francia – Rukia no tenía que ser adivina, a Sui realmente le urgía irse. Tsukishima tomó su abrigo y salió con Sui, Tardó unos minutos encender el coche pero como había previsto, la nieve había disminuido durante la madrugada así que era seguro conducir.

– ¿Podría devolverme mi móvil? – Pidió Sui, mientras se alejaban de la residencia de los Kurosaki.

– Te lo devolveré cuando te haya dejado en tu edificio, sana y salva – Tsukishima siguió manejando, sin inmutarse.

– No pienso saltar del coche, no le tengo miedo – Sui se cruzó de brazos, molesta. Ella no era ese tipo de mujer, no haría algo tan arriesgado e infantil.

– Entonces escucha lo que tengo que decir – Tsukishima captó la atención de la joven – Vine a Japón porque se acercaba el aniversario de la muerte de Hisana y… porque no soportaba seguir en la que fue nuestra casa en Estados Unidos. No la estaba remodelando, pedí que la demolieran – Pudo ver una mueca de escepticismo en el rostro de Sui pero decidió continuar – Pero al llegar aquí me vi bombardeado de recuerdos y terminé más confundido, así fue como terminé en la estación del metro, llevaba años sin saber de los Kuchiki, tras la muerte de Hisana corté todo contacto con ellos, incluso con Rukia y realmente lo lamento, pero aquella fue la primera vez que te veía, no tenía idea de quien eras, no estoy mintiendo – Tsukishima parecía angustiado, Sui tuvo que reconocer que su historia era convincente – Y luego te vi con Yoruichi a la salida de aquel restaurante, creí que era obra del destino, que nos reunía nuevamente.

– ¿Cuándo supo de mi relación con los Kuchiki? – Sui decidió darle una oportunidad, pero si le respondía algo sospechoso le ignoraría hasta llegar a su edificio.

– Hace un par de semanas, Kuchiki Soujun apareció por mi departamento bastante irritado indicando que Ginrei quería verme, prácticamente me obligó a acompañarlo, aquello fue como un interrogatorio, como me negué a responder me pidieron que cortara todo contacto contigo, porque eras la prometida de Byakuya – Aunque lo intentó, no pudo disimular el tono de desprecio al mencionar el nombre del futuro líder de los Kuchiki.

– Si ya lo sabía, ¿Por qué siguió acudiendo a la compañía de los Shihôn, nos acompañó a la cabaña, por qué fingió que no sabía nada? – Sui intentaba darle el beneficio de la duda, pero su instinto le decía que las intenciones de Tsukishima no podían ser del todo buenas.

– En todo este tiempo nunca dijiste que estabas comprometida, además me parecía descabellado que una familia tan tradicional como los Kuchiki viera con buenos ojos la relación de un fuerte candidato a futuro líder con alguien que no es del círculo social ni mucho menos del status económico, así que supuse que podría ser una confusión o que… – Tsukishima dudó antes de continuar – Pensé que tal vez Byakuya solo te estaría utilizando para molestar al resto de su familia.

– Sé perfectamente cómo funcionan los contactos sociales de las principales familias y las conexiones que arman los bloques económicos, si Byakuya me usa o no, es asunto mío – Respondió fríamente Sui. Tsukishima se quedó boquiabierto. Sabía que Sui no era del tipo "romántico" pero no imaginaba que fuera tan consciente de todo aquello y no le importara, aquello no le parecía normal.

– Entonces si tras convertirse en el nuevo líder de los Kuchiki, Byakuya decidiera romper el compromiso…

– Me daría igual – Respondió Sui, sin inmutarse. Meses atrás habían hecho un acuerdo, y al menos ella pensaba cumplir su parte.

– Eso no tiene sentido… un compromiso es… una promesa de matrimonio y eso es algo serio – Tsukishima intentó asimilar la nueva información, pero le costaba creer que pudiera existir una persona tan fría e insensible y que Sui fuera ese tipo de persona.

– Como comentó Rukia, el compromiso es un secreto, si se rompe o no, no tiene por qué tener repercusión en el medio social pues hasta el momento no es más que un rumor – Sui estaba cansada de dar tantas explicaciones, ¿En qué momento se complicaron tanto las cosas?

– Entonces no te importan los rumores como la posible relación entre Byakuya y la heredera de los Senjumaru – Apenas Tsukishima dijo aquello Sui sintió una rara y desagradable sensación en medio del pecho, pero continuó mostrando su careta de indiferencia – Entonces no amas a Byakuya – Tsukishima llegó a una conclusión – ¿Por qué sigues comprometida con él?

– Tengo mis razones, pero no pienso decírselas, entenderá que después de lo que ha pasado, no puedo confiar en Ud. – Tsukishima disminuyó la velocidad, pronto llegarían al edificio de Sui.

– No estoy intentando vengarme de Byakuya – Tsukishima decidió intentar un nuevo acercamiento con Sui, si ella no amaba a Byakuya aún tenía una oportunidad – En verdad me estoy enamorando de ti, Sui.

– Por favor deje de decir esas cosas – Sui tenía que admitir que Tsukishima parecía sincero, pero aquello solo tenía sentido si se trataba de una venganza y no pensaba entrar en los juegos sucios de la aristocracia – Ya le di una respuesta hace una semana y no pienso cambiarla, Tsukishima–san, creo que lo mejor será no vernos más.

El coche se detuvo frente al edificio de departamentos donde vivía Sui. Tsukishima se apresuró a bajar para abrirle la puerta del coche, como ya era habitual en él, todo aquello le parecía muy extraño y no tenía intención de dejar las cosas así, aunque Sui se lo pidiera, por eso permaneció de pie frente a ella, para impedirle el paso, para evitar que huyera. Estaba tan inmerso en lo suyo que pasó por alto que alguien acababa de salir por la puerta del edificio, pero reconoció de inmediato al dueño de la voz que en esos momentos pronunciaba el nombre de Sui.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El viaje se le hizo más largo de lo habitual, a diferencia de Abarai quien durmió todo el camino, él apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño por un par de horas. Las negociaciones con los franceses terminaron mejor de lo que esperaba, había logrado visitar la tumba de su madre, había conocido al abuelo de Sui, había logrado aclarar sus sentimientos por Sui, habían sido las seis semanas más largas de su vida, pero no todo fue malo. Cuando finalmente aterrizaron aún era de madrugada, los demás pasajeros con rostros aletargados empezaron a descender del avión para luego trasladarse a la faja en donde poco a poco iban apareciendo las maletas del equipaje. Una vez terminaron de recoger el equipaje abordaron un coche que seguramente Soujun o Ginrei habían enviado, con los últimos rumores las cosas andaban agitadas y lo menos que deseaba era tener a la prensa encima preguntándole de su supuesta relación con Shutara Senjumaru, al llegar al edificio en donde se encontraba el dúplex, Byakuya dejó desconcertado a su asistente al pedirle que llevara las maletas hasta el dúplex mientras se apresuraba a subir a su auto para luego salir, sin indicarle a donde iba. El pobre Abarai se quedó al borde de un infarto, le estuvo llamando cada 5 minutos hasta que finalmente Byakuya se dignó a responderle: "Voy por mi esposa", y solo entonces Renji entró en la cuenta que el dúplex estaba silenciosamente vacío, seguramente Sui estaría en algún lugar y su jefe pensaba sorprenderla, un rasgo poco habitual en Byakuya, Renji se tomó unos minutos para pensar al respecto, desde que su jefe le anunció que cortejaría a la asistente de Yoruichi Shihôn, algo que inicialmente le pareció irracional y descabellado, las cosas tomaron un rumbo inesperado, a pesar que apenas se veían para el final del verano terminaron casándose y su frío y hermético jefe empezó a mostrar rasgos más "humanos"… "Existen relaciones extrañas", pensó antes de dejar el dúplex para ir a su departamento a descansar.

Byakuya tuvo que ser muy paciente pues al parecer había nevado parte de la noche y el camino no era precisamente seguro. Para cuando llegó al edificio de Sui eran alrededor de las cinco de la madrugada. Como no era la primera vez que se aparecía por ahí, no tuvo problemas para entrar en el estacionamiento, el espacio de Sui estaba vacío así que supuso que por la caía de la nieve seguramente ella decidió tomar un taxi en lugar de conducir un coche de la compañía de los Shihôn, tomó el elevador hasta el piso de Sui pero titubeó al llegar frente a la puerta… "Creo que debí avisarle" pensó, había estado con la expectativa de darle una sorpresa que no consideró que tal vez la hora de llegada no era la más oportuna, caminó en círculos por varios minutos antes de decidirse a tocar el timbre, y esperó, pero nadie abrió. Volvió a llamar pero el resultado fue el mismo. "Debí avisarle", recordó que la semana anterior Sui le comentó que acompañó a su jefa a un viaje en las montañas, tal vez decidieron repetir el viaje o algo por el estilo. Se apoyó en la pared, a un lado de la puerta, mientras escribía un mensaje. Extrañamente no recibió respuesta. Pero era un hecho que Sui no estaba en casa, recordó que tenía la costumbre de salir a correr en las mañanas pero considerando el clima eso era imposible, así que después de pensar por varios minutos decidió que lo mejor era volver al dúplex y esperar noticias de su escurridiza esposa. Cuando iba de camino al estacionamiento decidió hacer una parada en el primer nivel, podría dejarle una nota con el personal de vigilancia del edificio, no era la sorpresa que esperaba darle pero al menos sería algo. Tras saludar al vigilante este amablemente le ofreció un bolígrafo y una hoja de papel, Byakuya estaba pensando en que escribir cuando instintivamente giró la mirada hacia la entrada, a través de la puerta de cristal pudo ver un coche estacionarse y apenas vio quien descendía del coche dejó caer el bolígrafo, y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba caminando a pasos rápidos hacia la salida, abrió la puerta:

– ¡Sui! – Pronunció tan alto que vio al hombre alto que acababa de llegar con su esposa sobresaltarse un poco para luego girarse y fulminarlo con la mirada. Aquella mirada de superioridad que tenía Tsukishima, cómo la detestaba. Hubieran podido quedarse inmersos en aquella lucha de miradas si no fuera por Sui.

– Byakuya – Pronunció Sui, bastante sorprendida – ¿Cuándo volviste?

– Llegué hace un rato, te envié un mensaje – Suavizando la fiereza de su mirada, pero sumergido en confusión, ¿Por qué estaba ella con Tsukishima?

– ¿Un mensaje? – Sui empezó a buscar en los bolsillos de su abrigo, entonces recordó algo y terminó mirando fijamente a Tsukishima.

– Oh, es verdad – Tsukishima abrió la parte superior de su abrigo para sacar del bolsillo de su camisa el móvil de Sui – Aquí tienes tu móvil, Sui – Dijo en tono exageradamente amistoso, con clara intención de fastidiar a Byakuya. Sui recuperó su móvil y se apresuró a hacer una venia.

– Le agradezco por traerme a casa, Tsukishima–san, conduzca con cuidado – Sui era más que consciente del terrible ambiente que se estaba formando, aquellos hombres se odiaban a muerte, decidió darle la espalda a Tsukishima y caminar hacia Byakuya, quien tenía esa expresión de frío aristócrata que ella conocía demasiado bien. Byakuya le abrió la puerta y la siguió en silencio hasta el elevador – ¿Estuvo tranquilo el viaje? – Preguntó intentando romper el tenso silencio, no tenía que ser adivina para darse cuenta que Byakuya estaba furioso, incluso estaba oprimiendo los puños.

– Si – Respondió y el tenso silencio continuó. Estaba intentado encontrar una explicación razonable para lo que acababa de pasar pero mientras más buscaba, no encontraba ninguna. Sui le había mentido.

– Me alegro – Sui quería aclararle el confuso malentendido, pero primero tenía que buscar un lugar seguro para hablar, apenas se abrió el elevador sacó las llaves y se apresuró a caminar hasta la puerta de su departamento y abrirla – Descanse un poco mientras preparo algo para desayunar – Ofreció amablemente, pero Byakuya no entró.

– Me voy – Respondió mientras la miraba acusadoramente.

– Acaba de llegar de un largo viaje, descanse un poco – Insistió Sui. Sintió la necesidad de hacer que se quedara.

– Descansaré cuando llegue al dúplex – Byakuya sentía que debía poner distancia entre ellos, sus sentimientos eran tan confusos en esos momentos que podría terminar diciendo o haciendo algo que lastimara a Sui. Primero tenía que tranquilizarse un poco.

– Fui a visitar a Rukia saliendo de la oficina, me invitó a cenar y entonces me presentó a Tsukishima–san – Sui sintió que tenía que explicarle, aunque no fuera el mejor lugar – Como cayó mucha nieve no tuvimos más remedio que quedarnos con los Kurosaki.

– Pasaste la noche en casa de Rukia – Susurró Byakuya, de pronto sintió como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima.

– Así es – Sui miró alrededor con algo de nerviosismo, después de todo aunque era temprano estaban en un corredor, cualquiera de sus vecinos podría oír la conversación – ¿Podríamos entrar, por favor? – Insistió por tercera vez. Byakuya dudó unos segundos pero finalmente entró en el departamento, Sui le invitó a sentarse mientras ella dejaba el abrigo y la cartera sobre una silla para ir a la cocina. Preparó algo de café y unas tostadas pero al salir a la sala no encontró a Byakuya. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y miró alrededor, entonces notó a puerta de su habitación entreabierta, algo aliviada caminó hacia allá y encontró a un pensativo Byakuya de pie en el balcón – El desayuno está listo – Anunció, Byakuya lucía realmente cansado y algo pálido.

– Tsukishima y yo no somos precisamente amigos cercanos – Byakuya y Sui intercambiaron miradas, la ira en Byakuya se había disipado pero ahora en su lugar parecía haber inquietud y miedo, Tsukishima ¿Habría sido capaz de contarle a Sui sobre su pasado con Hisana?

– Si me di cuenta – Sui cruzó los brazos en un vano intento de abrigarse, vaya que hacía frío.

– Me dijiste que Rukia los había presentado ayer, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Byakuya, la explicación de Sui era bastante aceptable, excepto por una cosa – Entonces ¿Por qué Tsukishima tenía tu móvil?

– Tsukishima–san se ofreció a traerme, pero yo intenté llamar un taxi y fue entonces cuando tomó mi móvil, Rukia apareció en ese momento y apoyó la oferta – Sui decidió que el tema de Hisana no era algo de su incumbencia, aunque una parte de ella comenzaba a inquietarse un poco – Sólo para asegurarse de que no cambiara de opinión retuvo mi móvil. Creo que Tsukishima–san es un poco raro.

– Comprendo – Byakuya esbozó una media sonrisa, "así que un tipo raro", la sinceridad de Sui con respecto a algunas cosas nunca dejaba de sorprenderle, además se sintió algo aliviado, todo indicaba que Tsukishima no le había dicho nada relevante a Sui. Se acercó para tomarla tiernamente por la cintura y dejar un fugaz beso en la frente de su esposa, al menos por ahora podría tranquilizar un poco su corazón – Estás helada, mejor entremos – Sui lo miró confundida, mientras lo veía cerrar la puerta del balcón un extraño sentimiento parecido a la decepción la envolvió, por un momento, pero solo por un momento, había deseado que la besara en los labios. Sacudió la cabeza para sacar aquellas absurdas ideas, Byakuya había vuelto, pero el asunto del "compromiso falso" estaba cada vez más enredado.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Gome! Otro capítulo corto, aunque intenté ponerle algo de suspenso al asunto al final la cosa como que avanza a pasos de tortuga, pero en el sentido correcto, o al menos eso creo :P**

 **Una vez más, ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Y aunque no hubo muchas conjeturas, debo decir que yo también imaginé una escena donde Byakuya y Tsukishima se lían a golpes misma escena shoujo pero recordé que ante todo ambos son unos caballeros y Sui no es la estereotipada protagonista de un shoujo y frené mis dedos en el teclado, pero de que habrán más enfrentamientos, los habrán buhahahaha**

 **:P**

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **Capítulo subido el 21 de Mayo, porque hace tanto frío que me auto–encerré en mi habitación y decidí escribir un poquín :P**

 **Soy solo yo o faltó la dosis de sangre y violencia en Shingeki no Kyojin… aunque la animación muy buena :D con respecto a Boku no hero… Awwww otras dos semanas, ¿Acaso Deku y Todoroki no van a pelear nunca? Osea, se va a terminar la temporada y aún nada snif snif**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **:P**


	21. Señora Kuchiki

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales, a veces algo fumadas y extravagantes, pero me divierto escribiéndolas jojojojojo XD**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Porque en aquellos días mi vida era pura confusión. De pronto las voces de las personas se convertían en simples ruidos lejanos, incomprensibles para mí, pasaba horas en aburridas reuniones, fingiendo escuchar, fingiendo que me importaba, se me había dicho que un día tendría que liderar a toda la familia, y por ello siempre me esforcé por ser el mejor en todo y hacer de todo para agradar a los demás, después de todo, ser el futuro líder familiar era para lo que nací… o al menos eso creía. En el cumpleaños número cincuenta de mi padre se preparó un evento especial, muy rara vez se admitían invitados que no fueran del grupo familiar pero esa vez se haría una excepción y como era de esperarse, la alta sociedad japonesa y otras importantes familias asiáticas vistieron sus mejores galas para la ocasión, después de todo era el cumpleaños número cincuenta del gran Kuchiki Ginrei.

Aquella tarde dudé mucho antes de salir, aunque era el hijo predilecto y tenía muchas posibilidades de ser prontamente anunciado como el nuevo líder familiar lo cierto es que mi vida personal era un desastre. Mi esposa dio a luz a nuestro cuarto hijo hace poco y supimos que otra vez se trataba de una niña. En esta sociedad los hijos varones son muy valorados, son el signo de continuidad del apellido y del poderío de alguna de las ramas familiares, pero en mi caso, se había convertido en una maldición. Me sentí frustrado y aunque mi esposa intentó disculparse solo consiguió empeorar mi ira, no era su culpa, ella solo era una bella imagen que tenía que lucir como la esposa perfecta en las reuniones familiares, no tenía que cargar con las responsabilidades de tomar decisiones importantes que determinarán el futuro de todo un grupo familiar, era más como una simple muñeca… el que resultaba incapaz de engendrar un hijo varón, era yo.

Contemplé mi imagen una vez más, todo estaba perfecto e impecable, como siempre, mi asistente esperaba diligentemente en el estacionamiento del hotel, después de saber la noticia de mi nuevo fracaso discutí con mi esposa y decidí alejarme un poco, para no lastimarla más y para intentar centrarme en los negocios, o al menos eso me decía para alivianar la culpa, ella esperaría mi llegada para que entremos juntos al evento, y actuaría como si nada pasara, como si fuéramos el matrimonio perfecto. Sabía que debía ir, tenía el tiempo justo, pero una bella melodía llamó mi atención y terminé buscando la fuente de aquella música en el balcón de mi habitación, y la hallé, en el balcón de dos pisos abajo, una hermosa mujer tocaba el chelo con tanto sentimiento que sentí que la música tocaba mi alma. Fue como si ella sintiera mi presencia, como si se sintiera observada, sin dejar de tocar levantó la mirada justo hacia mí, sus hermosos ojos azules me miraron con picardía, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa y coquetamente me guiñó un ojo, antes de bajar la mirada y continuar su improvisado concierto en el balcón de aquel hotel. No pude esperar a que la melodía terminara, mi asistente llamó preocupado y tuve que volver a mi realidad.

Me encontré con mi esposa en los jardines y entramos, saludamos a los invitados que no tardaron en felicitarnos por la llegada de nuestra nueva hija, aunque agradecía por dentro sabía que no eran sinceros, se reían de mí, ¿Cómo podría convertirme en el nuevo líder familiar si no había podido tener un heredero? Entramos al salón y tomamos nuestro lugar en la mesa principal, mi padre se tomó unos minuto para agradecer y mientras empezaban a servir la cena, una orquesta sinfónica empezaba a tocar. Fingí interesarme en la conversación de mi primo Takahiro, acababa de fijar fecha para su matrimonio, describía a su prometida como una verdadera belleza, estaban planeando los pormenores de la boda, la luna de miel e incluso ya iban pensando en los nombres que les pondrían a sus hijos, Takahiro era muy ruidoso y bromista, Hisana en cambio era más callada y hasta parecía algo tímida, pero la energía de Takahiro contagiaba a cualquiera… mis atención fue súbitamente captada por la orquesta, se oyó el solo del chelo y pude reconocerlo, me quedé boquiabierto contemplando a la chelista, era la misma joven que vi desde el balcón de mi habitación de hotel, y como si del destino se tratara, nuevamente dirigió aquellos brillantes ojos azules hacia mí, como si quisiera disipar la oscuridad en la que cada día me sumergía.

– Son una auténtica belleza – Comentó en voz baja Tsukishima Hiroshi, que se encontraba sentado a mi lado.

– ¿Perdón? – Intenté hacerme el desentendido.

– Solo comentaba lo bellas que son las francesas, sobre todo las que tocan el chelo, mi estimado Soujun – Susurró Hiroshi, antes de tomar una copa y proponer un brindis por el próximo matrimonio de Kuchiki Takahiro y Eita Hisana – Y no olviden, si su primera hija es una niña tiene que prometerse con mi hijo Shukuro – Bromeó con Takahiro y Hisana.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Alrak990, Paulina, Haibara20, Anime Love, Hell Laufey y Frany Fanny Tsuki_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El desayuno con Sui, aunque transcurrió en silencio fue acogedor, como si la repentina tormenta de minutos atrás no hubiera ocurrido. Conversaron poco, sobre los últimos rumores del mundo de los negocios, no era algo que hacían con frecuencia pero como esperaba, Sui tenía el nivel de un funcionario A1, no por nada era asistente de un líder familiar. Empezó a sentir los párpados pesados y Sui le ofreció su habitación para descansar, el viaje empezaba a hacerle estragos así que terminó aceptando la propuesta, sintió bastante agradable el sutil aroma a cerezos que percibía mientras se sumergía en el mundo de los sueños.

Sui salió un momento de compras, prepararía algo para almorzar y luego volverían al dúplex, sintió algo de nostalgia, en verdad disfrutaba estar en su departamento, por más pequeño y sencillo que fuera, para ella era mejor que cualquier mansión o palacio. Cuando terminó de cocinar fue a despertar a Byakuya, pero al verlo dormido tan plácidamente no fue capaz de hacerlo, notó que el cabello de Byakuya estaba un poco más largo, casi del mismo tamaño que el de Tsukishima, Sui acercó tímidamente una mano, sintió curiosidad por tocar el mechón de cabello que cubría parte del rostro de su esposo falso, pudo ver su expresión, era relajada, completamente opuesta a la expresión de ira que puso al verse cara a cara con Tsukishima, casi de inmediato apartó su mano, esos dos se odiaban por el simple hecho de haber amado a la misma mujer.

Un sentimiento indescriptible, tal vez parecido un poco a la tristeza, la invadió, silenciosamente se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, fue a la sala, se sentó en el sofá, tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor para empezar a cambiar los canales, solo por hacer algo, en su mente una pregunta iba y venía sin encontrar respuesta, "Si Hisana amaba a Byakuya, ¿Por qué se casó con Tsukishima?".

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

A primera hora del lunes se encontraba en la sala de juntas rindiendo cuentas de los resultados de las negociaciones en Francia e Inglaterra. Kuchiki Ginrei escuchaba atentamente, Soujun al contrario, parecía algo distraído.

– Creo que has hecho un excelente trabajo, Byakuya – Comentó Ginrei, una vez hubo concluido su presentación – Lamento haberte alejado de Japón cuando aún tenías asuntos por resolver.

– No tiene por qué disculparse, Kuchiki–sama, todo está bien ahora – Respondió Byakuya, algo contrariado, si bien Sui había vuelto al dúplex con él, por alguna razón estuvo bastante distante durante el almuerzo–cena (bueno él durmió hasta muy tarde) y aquella mañana a pesar que se había despertado temprano no la encontró en el dúplex, supuso que ella también tendría asuntos importantes que resolver, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar, después.

– Me alegra oír eso – Ginrei parecía muy complacido – He pedido a Yamamoto que te deje volver con nosotros, creo que va siendo hora para anunciar algunos cambios en nuestras empresas.

– ¿Perdón? – Soujun de pronto pareció interesarse en la conversación.

– Como habrás notado, Soujun, tu hijo ha demostrado ser el candidato más digno para sucederme ahora que estoy pensando en el retiro, espero poder hacer un anuncio oficial el mes que viene, siempre y cuando termine algunos pendientes, pero confío en que Byakuya estará a la altura de todo – Ginrei se puso de pie, de inmediato Byakuya hizo una reverencia.

– Me siento muy honrado, Kuchiki–sama – Sintiéndose orgulloso de estar a punto de conseguir lo que tanto había anhelado, tras la muerte de Hisana.

– Bueno, te esperamos mañana a primera hora, puedes tomarte el resto del día libre, creo que te lo has ganado, Byakuya – Ginrei se dirigió a Soujun, quien también se encontraba haciendo una reverencia – ¿Qué ocurre Soujun?

– Estoy agradecido, realmente muy agradecido – Soujun desconcertó tanto a Byakuya como a Ginrei.

– No te pongas sentimental, Soujun, te necesito para la reunión con los miembros de la naviera tailandesa – Comentó Ginrei. Byakuya se enderezó y junto a su asistente, abandonaron la sala de juntas.

– Abarai, puedes tomarte el día libre – Dijo diplomáticamente, ahora era su pelirrojo asistente quien hacía reverencias y se retiraba a pasos rápidos, como temiendo que en cualquier momento fuera a cambiar de opinión.

Byakuya condujo algunas calles, paró en una florería y luego volvió a conducir hasta llegar a un lugar algo alejado, aunque el cielo estaba nublado, todo indicaba que ya no nevaría más, pronto empezaría la primavera. Caminó por un sendero de árboles y finalmente llegó al mausoleo familiar, el cuidador del cementerio se acercó a pasos rápidos y se ofreció a retirar las flores marchitas, le extrañó un poco ver un ramo de rosas de mayo, pero supuso que Rukia las habría llevado, y entonces la imagen de Tsukishima cruzó por su mente… tuvo que ser él, en esos momentos las cosas empezaron a tener más sentido, Tsukishima volvió por el aniversario de la muerte de Hisana. Tenía que admitir que la idea le disgustaba, porque precisamente cuando parecía haber encontrado la felicidad al lado de Hisana, Tsukishima tuvo que aparecer junto a ese estúpido compromiso, los matrimonios arreglados eran algo que empezó a odiar, él había rehusado cumplir con el suyo esperando que Hisana hiciera lo mismo, pero al final ella decidió continuar y casarse con Tsukishima.

Una repentina ráfaga de viento removió las rosas de mayo que él había llevado, al final él también había terminado casándose con su prometida, aunque fue en otras condiciones, era un matrimonio arreglado después de todo… un escalofrío terrible le envolvió… en cuanto se anunciara como el nuevo líder de la familia Kuchiki su matrimonio con Sui llegaría a su fin, aunque se habían vuelto más cercanos, los sentimientos de Sui eran un enigma para él y estaba la posibilidad de que ella no sintiera nada por él y entonces, una vez disuelto el matrimonio ella sería libre de marcharse y enamorarse de alguien más… el solo hecho de pensarlo le pareció perturbadoramente doloroso… algo así, no podría soportarlo… inevitablemente la imagen del día anterior asalto sus pensamientos, si Sui se enamorara de Tsukishima…. Pero no, eso no era posible, Sui era del tipo de persona que antepone sus obligaciones sobre sus sentimientos, en esos momentos estaba tan dedicada a su labor de asistente que no habría cabida en su vida para algo tan trivial como el amor… se repitió una y otra vez pero lejos de aliviar sus temores, solo terminó acrecentándolos más, la posibilidad de que Sui no correspondiera sus sentimientos seguía allí, erigiéndose como un inquebrantable muro.

Volvió al dúplex sintiéndose abatido. Intentó dormir pero no lo consiguió. Salió a almorzar pero desistió a medio camino, y terminó manejando hasta el dojo para practicar algo de kendo, tal vez eso le ayudaría a despejar la mente. Como era de esperarse, por la hora y por ser el primer día de la semana, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, así que entrenó en silencio, contra un enemigo imaginario, un enemigo capaz de apartar a Sui de su lado.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

– Entonces es un acuerdo – Pronunció Yoruichi mientras Sui redactaba un documento. Los representantes de _Baikal_ finalmente asintieron. Después de meses de negociaciones finalmente habían logrado llegar a un trato con los rusos. No era el acuerdo que Yoruichi deseaba pero al menos en un par de años recuperarían las acciones de la textilera de Osaka y podría entregárselas a Yushiro para que empiece en el mundo de los negocios con un soporte más sólido. Revisaron el documento que Sui redactó cuidadosamente antes de proceder a la firma, como era protocolo, compartirían una cena como acto de buena fe y cierre del acuerdo. Sui estaba bastante cansada, llevaba dos días sin dormir apropiadamente, primero por el incidente de la nieve que la obligó a quedarse en casa de Rukia y segundo por la llegada de cierto Kuchiki y su extraña reacción al reencontrarse con el viudo de la hermana mayor de Rukia… realmente tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, se sorprendió a sí misma cuando pudo sostener las negociaciones y apoyar a su jefa, al menos no cometió ningún error. Contra todo pronóstico no opuso resistencia cuando Yoruichi dijo que quería conducir – ¿Te sientes bien, Sui? – Preguntó Yoruichi mientras estaban camino al restaurante, los rusos las seguían en un taxi.

– Solo estoy algo cansada, Yoruichi–sama – Se excusó de inmediato, pero Sui carecía de su habitual energía.

– No estarás así por haber rechazado a Tsukishima, ¿O sí? – Yoruichi esperaba que al menos su asistente hubiera reconsiderado la situación, Tsukishima parecía un buen hombre, algo melancólico, pero no le encontraba nada malo.

– No, de ninguna manera – Respondió Sui, muy calmada, tanto que Yoruichi empezó a preocuparse en serio.

– Acaso… ¿Hay alguien más? – Un vago recuerdo vino a la mente de Yoruichi, de los días del verano pasado.

– Yoruichi–sama, acabábamos de concretar las negociaciones con los representantes de _Baikal_ , creo que eso es más importante que mi vida personal – Sui puso una expresión tan seria que incluso Yoruichi terminó haciendo un puchero.

– Por un momento me recordaste a mi madre, a veces eres demasiado seria, Sui – Estacionando el coche para luego entrar en el restaurante. Eligieron un restaurante de comida japonesa tradicional, para que los visitantes pudieran degustar de la culinaria de Japón.

– Han sido unos meses bastante difíciles pero finalmente logramos llegar a un acuerdo, brindemos por ello – Propuso Berenice Gabrielli, una de los representantes de _Baikal_. El móvil de Yoruichi sonó y ésta se disculpó y abandonó la mesa por unos minutos – Es una mujer bastante interesante – Comentó Berenice.

– Yoruichi–sama es una mujer de negocios, después de todo – Dijo Sui empezando a comer _tenpura,_ era el plato de entrada, mientras esperaba a que Yoruichi volviera y sirvieran el _sushi_.

– No hablaba de la señora Shihôn, me refería a ti – Berenice miró fijamente a Sui y sonrió. A Sui le tomó unos segundos entender las palabras de Berenice… no dormir adecuadamente le hacía pensar muy lentamente.

– Oh… bueno, se lo agradezco – Respondió, algo confundida.

– Eres tan hábil y aún eres tan joven, siento algo de envidia – Berenice se sirvió un poco de _tenpura_ , imitando a Sui – Mi compañero Robert nos contó lo difícil que fueron las negociaciones al principio, constantemente repetía "La asistente de la señora Shihôn es un hueso duro de roer".

– Berenice, creo que esos comentarios están fuera de contexto – Le regañó Robert Accutrone, el otro representante de _Baikal_ – Mis disculpas, señorita Feng – Dijo respetuosamente.

– No he dicho nada malo, pero fue por eso que pedí venir a Japón, quería conocer a la persona capaz de poner en jaque a nuestro mejor negociador, y realmente me sorprendiste – Berenice saboreó su ración de _tenpura_ – Delicioso.

– En un momento traerán el _sushi_ , es igual de bueno – Sui empezó a sentirse inquieta, Yoruichi se estaba tardando.

– Por cierto – Acercándose un poco a Sui para comentarle en voz baja – ¿Conoces al tipo guapo que está en última mesa? Lleva buen rato mirando hacia aquí, ¿Lo habré impactado con mi belleza? – Sui giró la cabeza y se quedó desconcertada, a unas mesas de donde estaban se encontraba Byakuya, y como había dicho Berenice, estaba mirando en dirección a ellos, específicamente la miraba a ella, fijamente.

– Disculpen la demora – Yoruichi volvió a la mesa – Mi novio está en camino y al parecer se despistó pero no tardará en llegar – La atención de todos volvió a la mesa. Como había anunciado Yoruichi, a los pocos minutos Urahara y Hirako se unieron al grupo, al final la cena se prolongó más de lo esperado, Berenice era muy habladora y casi de inmediato empezó a interrogar a Hirako, a pesar de que este le comentó que ya estaba casado. Era bastante entrada la noche cuando se despidieron de sus invitados, Urahara llevaría a Yoruichi y Hirako ofreció llevar a Sui pero esta rechazó su propuesta, indicó que tomaría un taxi, lo cierto era que pudo ver que Byakuya no salió del restaurante hasta que los rusos se marcharon. Le tomó algunos minutos deshacerse de Hirako, quien en un acto de caballerosidad insistía en acompañarla hasta que llegara el taxi que supuestamente había pedido. Una vez que los demás se fueron caminó hacia el estacionamiento del restaurante y como había imaginado, allí se encontraba Byakuya, con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en su coche.

– Buenas noches, Kuchiki–sama – Saludó, aunque no estaba segura del porqué estaba él allí. Miró hacia los lados y notó que Renji brillaba por su ausencia, "Que clase de asistente es" pensó.

– Le di el día libre a Abarai – Comentó Byakuya, algo decepcionado, ella había vuelto a llamarlo por su apellido. Se apresuró a abrirle la puerta – Volvamos al dúplex – Sui subió al coche, y permaneció muy callada – ¿Estaban celebrando algo? Se veían bastante animados – Decidió hablar para romper el abrumador silencio.

– Logramos cerrar un trato, para resolver parte del desastre de la venta de acciones de la textilera de Osaka – Respondió Sui, en poco tiempo la noticia sería de dominio público así que no vio necesario ocultarle la información a Byakuya.

– Que bueno – Se había sentido nostálgico mientras la observaba cenando con los rusos y los demás invitados, parecían divertirse, en cambio las pocas veces que habían salido, Sui permanecía muy seria o las cosas terminaban de manera catastrófica, como lo que ocurrió en el cumpleaños de su abuelo, Ginrei. Nuevamente el silencio – A partir de mañana volveré a trabajar en las oficinas de mi familia, es probable que acompañe a mi padre y mi abuelo en sus reuniones de trabajo – Decidió tantear el terreno, ¿Podría decirle que tal vez en un mes sería nombrado oficialmente el nuevo líder de los Kuchiki?

– Creo que tenemos una reunión programada para el fin de semana – Sui abrió su bolso y revisó su agenda – No imaginé que Kuchiki Ginrei–sama también vendría, tendré que elegir con más cuidado los refrigerios que serviremos.

– ¿Pensabas servir algo simple para mi padre? – Dijo Byakuya, mostrando una espontánea sonrisa. Disfrutaba tanto que a Sui no le agradara su padre, al menos compartían eso en común.

– Pensaba enviar por unos snacks y café moka que preparan en un café francés cercano a la central de los Shihôn, si mal no recuerdo a Soujun–sama le gusta lo que preparan allí – Sui no tenía idea del efecto que sus palabras estaban causando en Byakuya.

– ¿Un café francés? Creí que mi padre odiaba lo relacionado a Francia – Dijo bastante consternado.

– No me dio esa impresión – Sui intentó recordar el día en que Soujun la citó en un café, varios meses atrás, y no recordaba nada que indicara que le disgustara durante su breve estadía en el café, incluso reservó un segmento para estar a solas, lo que indicaba que no debía ser la primera vez que Soujun iba a ese lugar. Por alguna razón recordó la mirada que tenía Soujun ese día, lucía melancólico mientras bebía su café, igual que Byakuya mientras la observaba cenando con los rusos. Sui empezó a sentir curiosidad, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle a su "esposo falso" que estaba haciendo en ese restaurante, solo.

– Mi padre puede ser un gran farsante, cuando se lo propone – La expresión melancólica volvió al rostro de Byakuya. Otra vez, silencio. Estacionó el coche y le fastidió un poco que Sui no esperara a que le abriera la puerta, había esperado que Tsukishima lo hiciera el día anterior, entonces, ¿Por qué parecía tener tanta prisa por llegar al dúplex? Lo más probable era que al llegar ella se encerrara en su habitación, como siempre. Mientras esperaban el elevador le tomó de la mano, Sui lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y desconcierto… ¿Por qué se sorprendía, si no era la primera vez que le tomaba de la mano? Permanecieron en silencio, tomados de la mano en el elevador y en el camino al dúplex, era tarde así que el lugar estaba muy silencioso.

Estaban en el recibidor cuando Byakuya se inclinó para besarla. En realidad Sui no se lo esperaba. Por un momento pensó que la besaría en la frente o en la mejilla, pues había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se habían besado en los labios… que sensación más cálida… que suaves… pensó mientras entraba en la cuenta que había cerrado los ojos… espantada abrió los ojos y se arrimó lo más que pudo a la pared, rompiendo el contacto. Byakuya disimuló su desconcierto, la besó en la frente antes de desearle buenas noches y dejarla allí para ir al estudio, se sentía confundido pues por un momento le dio la impresión de que era correspondido… Deseaba que Sui le preguntara que estaba haciendo en ese restaurante, pero ella no preguntó, de haberlo hecho se habría enterado que él estuvo horas esperando que saliera de la Compañía Shihôn, que al verla salir con Yoruichi las siguió hasta llegar al restaurante de comida japonesa… Sui era demasiado impredecible, así que decidió que por el momento era mejor no decirle nada, aún tenía un mes para intentar explorar y comprender los sentimientos de su elusiva esposa.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Colgó el teléfono y emitió un sonoro bufido. Había estado algo tensa durante toda la semana pero ese día parecía un volcán a punto a hacer erupción.

– ¿Qué ocurre Sui? La semana pasada no estabas tan preocupada por la reunión de hoy – Comentó Yoruichi quien ya no estaba segura si bromearle o no por su repentino cambio de estado de ánimo.

– Solo procuro que todo esté a la altura, Yoruichi–sama – Sui empezó a enviar un mensaje de texto, los encargados del refrigerio acababan de indicar que hubo una confusión con el envío de pedidos y el suyo terminó en la dirección equivocada así que tratarían de enviarles otro pero demoraría un poco más.

– Pero si solo tardarán unos minutos podemos enviar por café, o tu puedes servir algo, tu café es buenísimo, Sui – Yoruichi trató de darle ideas a su ya estresada asistente, pero no lo logró, Sui la miró con una expresión tan seria para luego volver a enviar mensajes por su móvil. Se había enterado de primera fuente que sería el mismo Kuchiki Ginrei quien iría a la reunión, pero no podía contarle a su jefa pues esta empezaría a hacer preguntas, así que todo tenía que salir perfecto o dejaba de llamarse Sui Feng.

– Creo que es hora de ir a la sala de juntas, Yoruichi–sama – Comentó poniéndose de pie, mirando con cierto odio su móvil, como si fuera culpable del error que cometieron en el service de refrigerios, definitivamente después de ese día cambiarían de proveedor, eso era seguro.

– Sui, todo saldrá bien, eres una excelente asistente – Le dijo Yoruichi antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la sala de juntas. Sui la siguió, secretamente agradecida por la confianza. Los Kuchiki llegaron cinco minutos antes de lo programado, y como era de esperarse, la expresión de Yoruichi fue de asombro al ver al mismísimo Kuchiki Ginrei acompañado de su hijo y asistente Kuchiki Soujun y su nieto Kuchiki Byakuya con su pelirrojo asistente, Abarai Renji. Literalmente era un grupo de Kuchikis.

– Disculpa que viniera sin avisar, querida – Se excusó Kuchiki Ginrei – Estoy pensando seriamente en el retiro así que tengo que poner al día todos los asuntos familiares para que no ocurran sorpresas más adelante.

– Comprendo – Yoruichi hizo un intento por disimular su sorpresa – No sabía que estaba pensando en retirarse, siempre se oyen rumores pero son solo eso, rumores – Comentó mientras les invitaba a tomar asiento.

– Ya estoy demasiado viejo y cansado, es hora de dejarle el trabajo duro a los jóvenes – Bromeó mientras Sui miraba con cara de desconcierto a Byakuya… ¿Acaso eso significaba que el sucesor de Ginrei podría ser él?

– Bueno, tenemos varios temas que tratar, sobre todo lo referente a las navieras y los tratados con las aduanas para futuras importaciones – Yoruichi cambió el tono de la conversación por uno más formal, dando por iniciada la reunión – Por favor revisen los resúmenes que les está entregando mi asistente – De inmediato Sui empezó a entregar las carpetas notando que por unos segundos, pero solo por unos segundos, Byakuya le había mirado fijamente y con demasiada intensidad, causando que su corazón empezara a latir como loco, respiro tratando de calmarse pero al no conseguirlo optó por salir a preparar café, al menos tenía una excusa para eludir las miradas de su "esposo falso" por unos minutos.

– ¿Necesita ayuda? – Preguntó Renji y Sui se sobresaltó, para luego mirarlo con cara de asesina en serie.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Abarai? – La voz de Sui fue tan fría y cortante como un afilado cuchillo, Renji tragó saliva, le había seguido por orden de su jefe.

– K–kuchiki–sama me ordenó que le ayudara, su–supuso que salió por los refrigerios – Renji tuvo que admitir que esa faceta espeluznante de Sui en verdad daba miedo.

– Entiendo – Sui respiró hondo, Abarai no tenía la culpa del desastre de los refrigerios, sería mejor moderarse un poco. Apenas hubo terminado de preparar los cafés Renji se encargó de llevar y acomodar las tazas de todos los Kuchiki, dejando a Sui la simple tarea de llevar el café de su jefa. La reunión siguió estrictamente el protocolo, Kuchiki Soujun fue quien tomó la palabra la mayoría de veces, todo indicaba que Kuchiki Ginrei estaba más en calidad de veedor y Byakuya… bueno, aún no estaba del todo segura de que hacía él allí exactamente. A mitad de reunión salió nuevamente de la sala de juntas, esta vez ya no le sorprendió que Renji la siguiera para apoyarla como al inicio de la reunión – Agradezco tu ayuda, Abarai, pero creo que puedo arreglármelas, después de todo son nuestros invitados.

– Sui–san – Renji dudó un instante antes de continuar, la mirada fría de Sui en verdad daba miedo – Kuchiki–sama me pidió que me encargara de lo referente a los Kuchiki porque… dijo que no le parecía correcto que su esposa sirviera a su padre y abuelo – De inmediato las mejillas de Sui tomaron un tono carmesí. Miró nerviosa alrededor y agradeció que no hubiera nadie cerca, Abarai acababa de decir "esposa" y "Kuchiki" en la misma oración.

– Se supone que es un secreto – Murmuró en voz baja, las puertas del pequeño salón contiguo a la sala de juntas se abrieron y un grupo de seis personas entraron a pasos raudos con bandejas, mejane y los esperados refrigerios. No tardaron los cinco minutos que indicaron, y la mirada severa de Sui lo decía todo – Abarai, puede volver a la sala de juntas, yo me encargo del resto – Apenas terminó de hablar Renji se escabulló hacia la sala de juntos, allí ardería el mismísimo infierno. Dos minutos después los refrigerios eran servidos. Aunque había que admitir que todo estuvo delicioso la expresión de pánico en el personal del service lo decía todo. La reunión terminó cerca a mediodía, hubo puntos de conflicto sobre los logros obtenidos en Inglaterra y por los retrasos en las negociaciones con China, Kuchiki Ginrei pidió disculpas por ello, habían delegado las negociaciones en su sobrino Kusaka pero no había sido capaz de dar la talla, Soujun se comprometió a arreglar el asunto, pues inicialmente debió ser él quien se encargara de todo. Cuando Yoruichi mencionó que la familia Senjumaru también estaba interesada en el tema el ambiente se tensó un poco. Era más que sabido que los Kuchiki llevaban años tratando de hacerse con las acciones de varias empresas de los Shihôn, más que una alianza deseaban tomar el liderazgo de las textileras, pero los Shiôn habían preferido negociar con los Senjumaru primero y luego con los rusos de _Baikal_.

– Ya que se ha hecho mención de la familia Senjumaru, quisiera recordarle que los Kuchiki siempre estamos dispuestos a negociar con los Shihôn y de alguna forma los conflictos internos entre los Shihôn y los Louisenbarn estuvieron a punto de poner en riesgo los sólidos vínculos que han mantenido nuestras familias, por generaciones – Comentó Soujun. Un breve silencio envolvió la sala, sin querer, Ginrei había evocado recuerdos no muy gratos a la memoria de Yoruichi. Yamamoto se había ofrecido de mediador para solucionar aquel asunto pero un accidente impidió que se concretara la reunión.

– Acepto toda la responsabilidad por eso – Yoruichi se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia, en señal de disculpa, aunque aquello le pareció completamente injusto, Sui acompañó a su jefa. Las cosas no se habían dado como Soujun indicaba, la decisión irresponsable la había tomado Cang Du, con claras intenciones de perjudicar las ya debilitadas relaciones entre los Shihôn y los Kuchiki. Sui recordó las palabras que Byakuya dijera días atrás: "Mi padre puede ser un gran farsante, cuando se lo propone".

– Es suficiente, Yoruichi – Kuchiki Ginrei decidió dar por terminado aquel bochornoso y desagradable momento – No es esto a lo que nos referíamos, sólo esperamos ser tomados en cuenta para futuras alianzas e incluso podemos hacer de intermediarios, si lo solicitan lo haremos de buena fe.

– En nombre de los Shihôn, estamos agradecidos por ello – Yoruichi volvió a tomar asiento, Sui permaneció de pie para completar el retiro de equipos audiovisuales, una vez más Abarai se ofreció diligentemente a ayudarle. Concluida la reunión, por mero protocolo, Sui les acompañó hasta el elevador principal y solo hasta que las puertas del elevador se cerraron pudo respirar hondo para luego oprimir los puños, Kuchiki Soujun… era de lo peor, sabía lo que había ocurrido y aun así obligó a Yoruichi a disculparse… la decisión de negociar con los rusos fue suya no de Yoruichi, es más, tuvo que lidiar con su jefa para convencerla pues tras los acuerdos con Senjumaru, nada indicaba que corrieran riesgo financiero a corto plazo… no podía decirle que Kuchiki Soujun con el mero fin de molestarla le había la noticia de la venta de las acciones de la textilera de Osaka por parte de los Louisenbarn… los Kuchiki eran personas despreciables, bueno, después de todo solo eran un grupo de engreídos aristócratas.

En el estacionamiento del edificio de la compañía Shihón, algo inesperado estaba por suceder. Byakuya también estaba en desacuerdo con la actitud de su padre, pero dada la presencia de Ginrei tuvo que permanecer en silencio. Le pidió a Abarai que escoltara a su abuelo pues deseaba conversar con su padre. Ginrei no era tonto, pero esta vez decidió que si Byakuya se convertiría en su sucesor debía ser capaz de solucionar aquel tema así que se adelantó con Abarai, en el lujoso coche, el chofer esperaba presto a abrirle la puerta.

– ¿Qué sucede, Byakuya? – Preguntó Soujun, había vuelto a su estado relajado y sereno.

– Recuerdo haberte mencionado que Yamamoto–sama iba a intentar remediar el incidente de las textileras de Osaka, pero por el accidente de Shihôn Yoruichi la reunión no llegó a realizarse – La voz y expresión de Byakuya eran extremadamente frías.

– Así fue – Soujun decidió zanjar el asunto – Pero ni los Shihôn ni los Louisenbarn reconocieron públicamente el hecho y los Kuchiki quedamos bastante expuestos después del incidente, creo que merecíamos al menos una disculpa.

– Los Shihôn no sabían nada del tema de las acciones, fue obra de los Louisenbarn, y lo sabías o al menos debiste sospecharlo tras la reacción de Sui en el restaurante de comida china – Byakuya parecía indignado.

– Entonces es eso, no estás molesto porque obligué a Shihôn Yoruichi a disculparse, es por su asistente, ella decidió seguir a su jefa, yo no tengo que ver con ese tema – Soujun seguía pensando que Sui tenía algún tipo de relación con Tsukishima a espaldas de su hijo, aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que Byakuya tuviera una aventura con Senjumaru durante su viaje a Europa, el tema era algo confuso para él.

– No tenías derecho a exigir una disculpa – Byakuya decidió tomar el control de la conversación – Fue Sui quien me sugirió no comprar las acciones de la textilera de Osaka, también fue ella quien decidió negociar con los rusos pues si hubiera negociado con los Kuchiki hubiéramos terminado con algunas pérdidas en lugar de los rusos, y solo para terminar, está será la última vez que haces que la futura señora Kuchiki se incline ante ti, en un futuro serás tú quien deba hacerle reverencias – No esperó que Soujun replicara, de inmediato se dio media vuelta y camino directo a su coche. Abarai se acercó a su jefe a pasos rápidos, no pudo evitar pasar por alto la expresión desencajada en el rostro de Kuchiki Soujun.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Capítulo terminado, AL FINNN!, crei que tendría algo de tiempo la semana que pasó pero recordé que se vencía el plazo para la entrega a un concurso de cuentos de mi ciudad… me anime a participar, los resultados se darán en agosto… a esperar XD … además hice algunos turnos dobles en mi trabajo snif snif gracias por acompañarme y por su paciencia, nos vamos acercando al desenlace y al final (sorprendentemente)**

 _Alrak990,_ _ **Hey, la pelea a lo Bridget Jones hubiera sido bastante interesante y graciosa jijijiji Sui anda confundida, cuando se abra el capítulo del pasado se entenderá mejor esa parte, gracias por el review ;)**_

 _Paulina,_ _ **querida Pau, has dado en el clavo en un punto, el no aclarar el tema de Senjumaru está trayendo y seguirá trayendo problemas para nuestro Byakuya, con respecto a la pregunta… ¿Habrá mas ByaSui? Claro, pero será algo confuso, te ruego algo de paciencia para lo que viene, onegai!**_

 _Haibara20_ _ **, jejejeje creo que la posibilidad de la pelea avivó los ánimos, lástima que no se dio (¿tal vez en un oneshot?) Para Sui es difícil explicar sus sentimientos porque ni ella esta segura de lo que está sintiendo, si revisas desde el principio, encontrarás algunas pistas interesantes… ¿Cuándo se enterará Yoruichi del matrimonio de Sui? Creo haberlo comentado antes, pero Yoruichi será la última en enterarse, pero obvio que se sorprenderá mucho, muchísimo XD**_

 _Anime Love,_ _ **Debí hacer una encuesta de quienes querían pelea jijijiji aunque si bien no se golpearon, el odio era palpable, incluso Sui se percató de ello, secretos del pasado de Byakuya, en verdad no quedan muchos, ¿Sui conoció a Hisana? La respuesta, NO, ellas nunca se conocieron, de lo contrario Sui hubiera notado el parecido de Rukia con Hisana la primera vez que se vieron, hay más secretos en el paso de Sui que aún no han salido a la luz, demasiados secreto muhahahaha**_

 _Hell Laufey,_ _ **hubo un cambio de escenario… de tu escuela al… ¿Hospital? No me imagino eso, jejejeje este capítulo es más largo, pero vaya que me tardé en terminarlo, gomenasai! Byakuya es bastante reservado y orgulloso, como dijo la abuela de Sui, no va a ser fácil que le declare sus sentimientos a Sui pues él está esperando a que ella de señales de estar interesada en él antes de arriesgarse, digamos en términos simples, a Byakuya no le gusta perder, y declararse para ser rechazado no es algo que él desea, así que en el fondo es bastante inseguro en cuanto a sentimientos amorosos se refiere y en parte Hisana es culpable de ello :P**_

 _Frany Fanny Tsuki,_ _ **claro que habrán celos, te lo dije antes ¿Cuándo he faltado yo a una promesa? :P yo también imaginé el escenario del beso apasionado, pero creéme, no había un buen final para eso, más adelante sabrás la razón, Byakuya abofeteando a Tsukishima con un guante, en realidad yo lo imaginé al revés XD si lo lees nuevamente, Tsukishima encontró a Byakuya y Hisana besándose, debió amarla mucho para seguir con los planes de boda a pesar de ello, estoy empezando a extrañar a Tsukishima en este capítulo, creo que lo pondré en el que viene y tal vez ponga a Ggio y a Cang Du, ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Saldrá algo bueno de eso? Jejejejeje**_

 _ **Hoy tuve migraña, es raro, solo me ataca un par de veces al año, pero entre en la cuenta que es JUNIO, medio año, ya me tocaba mi crisis migrañosa snif snif ojalá y la otra se olvide de mi el resto del año buhahahaha**_

 **:P**

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **Subido el 18 de junio 2017, noches frías en la ciudad, garúa y un trafico terrible, ¿Acaso todos se ponen de acuerdo para levantarse tarde en invierno? Tendré que madrugar más :(**

 **Se acaban los animes de temporada snif snif extrañare Natsume, Shingeki no Kyojin (porque tan poquitos capítulos snif snif quería mas Eren/Mikasa y a mi Armin awwwww) me queda Boku no Hero (más capítulos yeeeeiii, aunque solo sea el arco del asesino de héroes) y esperando otoño para Full Metal Panic (después de casi 10 años, si mal no recuerdo, es una espera muy larga, aunque me acabo de enterar que se pospuso awwwww) Por cierto, si vi Gintama alguna vez, me gustaba por el gato gigante y las bromas y escenas graciosas jijijiji aunque vi algunas peleas bastante épicas también, el superdeformed me divierte pero muy seguido cansa :D**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **:P**


	22. Nubes Negras II

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales, a veces algo fumadas y extravagantes, pero me divierto escribiéndolas jojojojojo XD**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El lujoso coche se estacionó en las afueras de un viejo pero bastante conservado edificio, un hombre alto vestido de negro descendió en cuanto el chofer abrió la puerta, le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole que esperara afuera mientras el entraba en aquel café, aunque era invierno el lugar estaba relativamente lleno pudo ver grupos de jóvenes, familias y algunas personas en solitario disfrutando de una humeante taza de café, casi de inmediato una nerviosa mesera se acercó para escoltarlo al piso superior en donde a diferencia del primer nivel, las mesas se encontraban completamente vacías, excepto por una.

– Tan excéntrico como siempre, Soujun – Saludó mientras se quitaba el abrigo para sentarse frente al pensativo hombre.

– Por un momento creí que no vendrías, Hiroshi – Soujun levantó la mano y la mesera dejó algo de café, dos tazas y algunos postres sobre la mesa antes de retirarse.

– Mi ex mejor amigo me llama después de tres años, claro que vendría, al menos para saciar mi curiosidad y enterarme que hace que te bajes de tu pedestal para hablar conmigo, estimado Soujun – Hiroshi habló en tono bastante informal, lo que disgustó un poco a Soujun, decidió probar algo del café – Uhmmm café francés, y tú que te la pasabas negando que te gustara lo francés.

– No es sobre Francia de lo que quiero hablarte, Hiroshi, ¿Has hablado con tu hijo últimamente? – Soujun decidió ser directo, tenía dudas y tenía que aclararlas cuanto antes.

– ¿Con Shukuro? Sé que volvió de Estados Unidos dejando a su pobre asistente con trabajo hasta las orejas y el viaje que debió durar una semana ya lleve más de un mes y medio… Espera, ¿Ha hecho algo mi perfecto y exageradamente formal hijo para molestarte a ti o a tu honorable familia? – Hiroshi seguía teniendo un sentido del humor bastante peculiar. Soujun se aclaró la garganta.

– Ambos sabemos que nuestros hijos no son precisamente mejores amigos – Hizo una breve pausa para elegir con sumo cuidado sus palabras.

– Bueno, tu hijo tiene más responsabilidad en eso que el mío – Hiroshi dejó a un lado la taza de café y empezó a probar un postre para dejarlo a un lado después de darle dos bocados – Demasiado dulce.

– Y aunque ocurrieron algunos eventos desafortunados – Soujun intentó retomar la dirección de la conversación – Mi hijo respetó la relación de tu hijo con su desaparecida esposa, Hisana.

– Ese es un tema muy escabroso, no es tan simple como lo dices – Hiroshi picó otro postre, hizo una mueca y también lo hizo a un lado – Shukuru sufrió mucho, a veces creo que aún lo hace – Dijo en tono lastimero – Me temo que tu hijo se ha ganado también mi antipatía.

– Tu hijo, ¿Alguna vez te ha hablado de la señorita Feng, la asistente de Shihôn Yoruichi? – Apenas Soujun terminó la pregunta Hiroshi se le quedó viendo, con expresión confundida.

– Mi hijo salió hace unas semanas en una revista de chismes, se le vinculaba con la líder de los Shihôn, no decía nada de la tal señorita Feng – Hiroshi volvió a beber café. Soujun supo de inmediato que le ocultaba algo.

– ¿Hace cuánto se conocen tu hijo y la señorita Feng? – Soujun decidió ser directo.

– Acabas de decir que Feng–san es la asistente de Shihôn Yoruichi, ¿Por qué el repentino interés? Es solo una simple asistente – Hiroshi dejó el tono de voz burlón y adoptó uno más serio.

– Lo que voy a decirte es secreto, así que espero contar con tu discreción, Hiroshi – Soujun miró severamente a su amigo – La señorita Feng es la prometida de mi hijo – Tsukishima Hiroshi lanzó una fuerte carcajada pero recobró rápidamente la compostura al ver la expresión fría y severa de Soujun.

– ¿Es en serio? – Notando que Soujun lo miraba inquisitivamente – Me cuesta creer que dejes que tu único hijo varón se comprometa con una simple asistente, eso no tiene sentido, digo, son los conservadores Kuchiki, los que creyeron que Hisana no era suficiente para tu hijo.

– ¿Hace cuánto se conocen tu hijo y la señorita Feng? – A Soujun se le estaba terminando la paciencia.

– Un mes y medio, tal vez un poco más – Hiroshi volvió a beber café antes de continuar – Shukuru me habló de ella hace un par de días, es una mujer bastante interesante, pero no lo suficiente para los Kuchiki, supongo.

– Entonces se conocieron hace poco – Soujun se quedó pensativo, por un momento la posibilidad de una venganza planeada por Shukuru Tsukishima con ayuda de Sui Feng cruzó por su mente.

– Te conozco lo suficiente para saber lo que estás pensando y me ofendes, mi hijo no es de esa calaña – Hiroshi adoptó actitud desafiante – Shukuru se enteró del supuesto compromiso gracias a la incómoda reunión a la que le obligaron a ir, él no sabía nada.

– Entonces coincidirás conmigo en que debe volver a Estados Unidos, ¿Verdad? – Saber que sus especulaciones eran equivocadas le di algo de alivio, pero necesitaba darle una conclusión al problema.

– Lo lamento, Shukuru fue a verme precisamente porque desea quedarse en Japón, sus intenciones con la señorita Feng son sinceras y…

– ¡Es la prometida de mi hijo! – Soujun mostró la faceta de padre que pocos conocían. Incluso Hiroshi pareció sorprendido.

– Hisana era la prometida del mío y eso no le impidió a Byakuya el cortejarla – Hiroshi comprendía en parte los sentimientos de Soujun, pero llevaba años sin ver a su hijo sonreír.

– Byakuya en verdad parece interesado en continuar la relación con Feng–san, incluso si el resto de la familia se opone – Soujun decidió cambiar los argumentos, apelaría al lado humanitario de Hiroshi para conseguir su ayuda.

– ¿Puedes asegurarme que una vez se convierte en el sucesor de Kuchiki Ginrei tu hijo no hará a un lado a Feng–san para buscar una esposa más apropiada, como Shutara Senjumaru, por ejemplo? – Soujun guardó silencio, aquella pregunta se la había formulado él mismo, varias veces – Shukuru me dijo algo interesante, aunque desconoce las circunstancias, está convencido que en ese compromiso no existe amor – La reciente revelación dejó turbado a Soujun. Tenía meses sospechando eso, pero las reacciones de su hijo, la forma en que defendía a Sui… ¿Sería posible que sólo Byakuya tuviera sentimientos hacia Sui pero ella no?

– ¿De dónde sacó tu hijo esa disparatada suposición? – Si Hiroshi sabía algo, Soujun tenía que saberlo también, si era por el bien de su hijo haría lo que fuera necesario.

– Shukuru le preguntó a la señorita Feng, si no le importaba que la usaran para molestar al resto de la familia Kuchiki o que Byakuya tuviera un romance con Shutara Senjumaru o si Byakuya decidiera romper el compromiso si se convertía en el nuevo jefe familiar de los Kuchiki…

– ¿Tú hijo… cómo pudo… acaso él le contó también lo de Hisana? – La expresión turbada de Soujun fue reemplazada por otra de indignación.

– Aún no, pero es cuestión de tiempo – Al ver que Soujun estaba a punto de replicar – ¿Quieres saber lo que Feng–san respondió, o no? – A pesar de que estaba molesto por la indiscreción de Shukuru Tsukishima, Soujun decidió morderse la lengua y callar, necesitaba conocer aquella respuesta, al menos eso pintaría un poco el panorama incierto de los sentimientos de Sui por Byakuya – Ella dijo que le daba igual – Hiroshi dijo aquello con tono triunfal antes de ponerse de pie y dejar a un pensativo Soujun en el silencioso segundo piso de aquel café francés.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Paulina, Haibara20, Anime Love y Hell Laufey_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

– Dicen que es todo un espectáculo – Comentó un animado Kisuke. Estaban en medio de un almuerzo dominguero, Yoruichi le había insistido a Sui para que asistiera pues "necesitaba relajarse" y Sui al final terminó aceptando (en verdad era incapaz de decirle que NO a su jefa). Claro que en esos momentos no estaba relajada ni divirtiéndose. A Urahara Kisuke se le había ocurrido la gran idea de invitar no solo a su asistente Hirako Shinji y su esposa Hiyori, además había invitado a Tsukishima.

– Es cierto, yo los he visto, durante el ohanami el sendero de cerezos de la mansión Kuchiki es como un paisaje casi mágico – Tsukishima dijo algo nostálgico, curiosamente Yoruichi había insistido en que se sentara al lado de Sui – ¿Lo has visto alguna vez, Sui? – Tsukishima intentó hacerle conversación.

– No frecuento la residencia de los Kuchiki – Sui respondió secamente y continuó comiendo.

– Recuerdo haber visto los cerezos cuando era niño, mi madre solía decirme que eran tan bonitos porque Kuchiki Ginrei los había plantado para halagar a su esposa – Shinji tomaba de la mano a Hiyori – El amor es algo maravilloso.

– Eso mismo pienso yo – Kisuke levantó su copa – Brindemos por el amor – Y de inmediato las copas se levantaron mientras se oía un animado "¡Salud!", incluso Hiyori se había animado a brindar, pero Sui contempló el instante sin participar en el brindis.

– Terminemos de almorzar o se enfriará – Dijo Tsukishima y todos continuaron degustando la comida. Yoruichi observó a Sui con preocupación, era un hecho que su asistente no estaba para nada contenta con la situación.

– He oído que en este restaurante tienen uno de los jardines más bellos de la ciudad – Kisuke se puso de pie y le ofreció el brazo a Yoruichi – Deberíamos aprovechar y dar un vistazo – Yoruichi se puso de pie y casi de inmediato Shinji hizo lo propio con Hiyori, Sui se quedó en su lugar.

– Vayan ustedes, nosotros los esperamos – Tsukishima trató de restarle importancia al asunto. Las dos parejas se alejaron iniciando su recorrido.

– Creo que nuestro plan fue un rotundo fracaso – Yoruichi estaba algo decepcionada.

– Bueno, al menos intentamos ayudarnos como ellos hicieron con nosotros – Kisuke oprimió con cariño la mano de Yoruichi – Tal vez Sui ya esté interesada en alguien más.

– Lo dudo… aunque… –Yoruichi recordó algo que le llamó la atención – ¿Recuerdas al asistente del nieto de Kuchiki Ginrei, un pelirrojo?

– Creo que lo vi en la reunión en la empresa de Yamamoto – Kisuke intentó hacer memoria, no había muchos asistente pelirrojos así que no sería alguien fácil de olvidar.

– Pues, el día de la reunión con los Kuchiki estuvo muy servicial con Sui, incluso me dio la impresión que Sui ya sabía que Ginrei vendría pues se estresó mucho con los arreglos, quería que todo saliera a la perfección – Yoruichi había quedado algo intrigada con lo sucedido.

– Mmmm, eso se oye interesante – Kisuke admiró la capacidad de observación de su novia, pero un fugaz y lejano recuerdo vino a su memoria – Ahora que lo mencionas, durante el verano, cuando vinimos a este restaurante después de la reunión en las empresas de Yamamoto me pareció ver al pelirrojo conversando con el asistente de Barragan, en el rato que Sui dejó la mesa.

– ¡Ggio! – La expresión de Yoruichi se iluminó completamente – Lleva tantos meses fuera que me había olvidado de él – Notando que Kisuke la miraba confundido – Ggio y Sui se conocen desde niños, son mejores amigos, pero siempre he pensado que él está muy interesado en Sui, y si Abarai se acercó a él aquella vez seguramente fue para preguntarle qué tipo de relación tienen, sería emocionante que Abarai y Ggio se disputen el amor de Sui – Yoruichi sonrió.

– Yo no estaría tan seguro – Kisuke decidió ser un poco más realista – Los asistentes suelen tener vínculos estrechos por fines de conveniencia, aún si ellos tuvieran interés en Sui nada garantiza que ella tenga sentimientos parecidos al amor por alguno de ellos.

– No hables de Sui como si fuera una máquina… creo que aunque trate de hacerse la dura, es una persona sensible y frágil y merece ser amada – Yoruichi defendió a su amiga. A unos metros, dentro del restaurante, el escenario era otro.

– ¿Te arrepientes de haber venido? – Tsukishima balanceaba una copa con algo de vino tinto en su mano.

– Yoruichi–sama me invitó, eso es todo – Sui dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa, dudando si debería o no comer el postre.

– Rukia me comentó que haría un almuerzo, supongo que hubieras preferido ir allí con tu prometido, pero por alguna razón estás aquí y eso me intriga – Tsukishima bebió un sorbo del vino – ¿Preferiste a tu jefa que a tu prometido?

– Eso no es de su incumbencia – Sui empezó a comer el postre. Cuando Byakuya le comunicó sobre la invitación de Rukia, ella ya había aceptado la invitación de Yoruichi y la noticia no agradó para nada a su "esposo falso", es más, hasta aquella mañana era como si Byakuya esperara a que ella cancelara el almuerzo con Yoruichi y fuera con él, lo cual le pareció algo extraño.

– Conversé con mi padre, he decidido quedarme un tiempo en Japón – Tsukishima esbozó un sonrisa – Mi padre quiere conocerte.

– Es suficiente – Sui dejó la cucharilla sobre la mesa junto a la servilleta – ¿Qué les hace pensar que pueden decidir sobre mi vida? No puedo creer que sea del tipo egoísta aunque pensándolo bien eso tiene sentido, se casó con Hisana siguiendo un absurdo compromiso aun cuando sabía que ella no lo amaba y… – Sui se quedó sin palabras, Tsukishima le había sujetado de la muñeca con demasiada fuerza.

– ¿Qué sabes tú de mi relación con Hisana? ¿Él te dijo algo? – La mirada de Tsukishima daba miedo – ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

– Suélteme o grito – Sui empezaba a sentirse hastiada y molesta. Tsukishima pareció darse cuenta y la soltó de inmediato, Sui frotó su muñeca con su otra mano – Por favor, exprese mis disculpas a Yoruichi–sama, Urahara–san y los Hirako – Dijo antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar el restaurante. Sin querer había terminada en medio de un perverso juego. Se alegró de haber traído la camioneta, así pudo volver manejando al dúplex. No le extrañó llegar y encontrarlo vacío, seguramente Byakuya seguía con los Kurosaki, jugando con la pequeña Senna, tal vez habría estado mejor en aquel almuerzo familiar… sacudió su cabeza, tenía que sacar esas absurdas ideas, los suaves rayos del sol vespertino se colaron por una ventana, empezaba la primavera.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Las suaves notas de la melodía de un piano la obligaron a abrir los ojos. Otra vez lunes por la mañana. Aunque recién empezaba a aclarar el frío era menor que en días anteriores y decidió ponerse ropa deportiva y salir a correr un poco. Mientras recorría las calles vecinas al edificio repasaba mentalmente las actividades del día. Como finalmente habían logrado llegar a un acuerdo con los rusos y ya había pasado la reunión con los Kuchiki tenía una semana muy tranquila por delante, y eso era en parte al hecho que cada primavera migraban a Francia a pasar la estación, lástima que ahora tendrían que retrasar su viaje hasta después del matrimonio de Ukitake, si Yoruichi no se hubiera comprometido a ir… sintió nostalgia por la villa Feng, las flores que por años cultivó su abuela y que seguramente los demás Feng seguirían cuidando, las bellas puestas de sol, el viejo piano de su abuela junto a la gran ventana del salón principal… cuánta nostalgia.

– Buenos días, Sui – Apenas entró se topó con Byakuya, vestía un traje formal y elegante, estaba por salir.

– Buenos días, Kuc… – No pudo completar la frase, los labios de Byakuya se lo impidieron.

– Lamento perderme hoy de tu delicioso café, pero tengo que acompañar a mi abuelo a una reunión en Kyoto, Abarai me espera abajo, te veo en la noche, Sui – Dijo Byakuya antes de cruzar la puerta y marcharse. Sui parpadeó un par de veces, perpleja. Había sucedido de nuevo, durante los breves segundos que duró aquel beso, cerró los ojos… definitivamente algo malo le estaba pasando. Hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para completar su rutina matutina, manejó hasta el edificio de los Shihôn, revisó algunos documentos mientras esperaba la llegada de su jefa, quedaban pocos pendientes, todo iba quedando listo para viajar a Francia, de rato en rato el recuerdo del breve encuentro y el fugaz beso con su "esposo falso" vagaba por su mente.

– Sui, ¿Te sientes mejor? – Yoruichi entraba en la oficina, como ya se estaba haciendo habitual, Kisuke se encargaba de llevarla.

– Si… – Sui asumió que Tsukishima habría dicho alguna mentira para ocultar la discusión del día anterior, no sería raro, de Tsukishima podría esperarse cualquier cosa.

– Que alivio – Yoruichi se sentó aliviada, al volver a la mesa y no encontrar a Sui temió que Sui se hubiera marchado molesta con ella por haberle hecho ir con engaños a un encuentro con Tsukishima, superado el impase, decidió que era momento de empezar la jornada diaria – Bueno, ¿Qué tenemos para hoy? – Sui empezó a leer la agenda del día.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Era bastante entrada la noche cuando abordaron el avión en el aeropuerto de Kansai. Tras terminar la breve visita a Kyoto a Ginrei se le ocurrió visitar las textileras de Osaka, los Kuchiki eran accionistas menores así que no era raro que aparecieran sin anuncicarse, lo raro fue ver al mismísimo líder de los Kuchiki acercarse a saludar al gerente responsable, un primo lejano de Yoruichi y hacerle preguntas bastante interesantes, sobre todo de los posibles cambios que habían propuesto los nuevos inversionistas rusos. Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse del acuerdo al que había llegado Yoruichi con los rusos, debido al plazo breve, los rusos no tenían planeado realizar ningún cambio importante.

– Te veo muy tranquilo, supongo que ya lo sabías – Le comentó Ginrei a su nieto Byakuya.

– Sui me contó algo hace unos días – Byakuya lanzó un vistazo por la ventanita del avión.

– Kansai es un lugar bastante agradable, hace algunos años una rama lejana aunque importante de los Kuchiki residió por aquí – Dijo Ginrei, con bastante nostalgia.

– ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué dejaron Kansai? – Byakuya había pasado gran parte de su infancia en Francia, así que desconocía algunos aspectos de los Kuchiki.

– Tenían solo una hija que se casó con un diplomático chino y así perdieron su derecho al apellido, algunas veces venían a visitarlos trayendo a su nieta con ellos, pero al fallecer no hubo Kuchiki interesado en venir a vivir a Kansai – Ginrei se quedó pensativo.

– ¿Y qué ocurrió con sus propiedades? – A Byakuya le intrigó aquella información. Debía tratarse de algo importante para que su abuelo lo mencionara.

– Los Kempachi las vendieron, fue una verdadera lástima, tenían una casa bellísima – Un rastro de melancolía brilló en los ojos del anciano líder de los Kuchiki.

– A veces creo que conozco muy poco acerca de los Kuchiki – Byakuya supuso que tal vez su abuelo tuvo vínculos de amistad o algún grado de parentesco con los Kuchiki que alguna vez radicaron en Kansai.

– No es necesario saberlo todo, pero lo que me gustaría que entendieras es que para un líder familiar todos los miembros deberían ser importantes, aunque a veces las tradiciones como el mantener el apellido nos impiden brindar apoyo y protección a quienes por diversas circunstancias lo perdieron, por ejemplo, si tu padre hubiera logrado convertirse en mi sucesor, llegado el momento no habría tenido a quien dejar a cargo pues todas tus hermanas son mujeres y una vez casadas, dejan el apellido Kuchiki y pasan a depender de sus esposos, si bien eso puede ayudarnos a formar alianzas, termina dejando sin integrantes que mantengan el apellido familiar – Ginrei miró fijamente a su nieto – Sé que le guardas rencor a tu padre, pero llevas su sangre y eres mi nieto y por esa razón te encuentras aquí, no todas las cosas en la vida ocurren como uno quisiera, pero espero que un día seas capaz de mirar hacia atrás y reconocer los enormes sacrificios que hicieron otros con la esperanza de que te conviertas en el nuevo líder de los Kuchiki, tal vez te parezca raro que te diga esto, pero incluso un líder familiar debe sacrificar mucho por el bien de todo el grupo – Después de decir eso Ginrei permaneció en silencio. Byakuya no logró entender del todo las palabras de su abuelo, pero reflexionó sobre la situación de sus medias hermanas, si bien se encontraban económicamente aseguradas, al igual que Rukia, una vez ocurra el cambio de líder familiar quedarían excluidas de todo evento relacionado a los Kuchiki, solo podrían ir si son invitadas directamente por él o su esposa… deseaba poder cambiar eso, pero las reglas familiares eran bastante claras. Sintió alivio, desde el momento en que se casaron, Sui pasó a ser una Kuchiki (aunque a veces pareciera resistirse a serlo) y ganó el derecho a ser una integrante de la familia con todos los beneficios que eso implicaba.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Tokyo, su abuelo le invitó a quedarse en la mansión Kuchiki, Byakuya lo pensó un momento, era de madrugada así que Sui ya estaría dormida y debido a su situación era más conveniente seguir todas las indicaciones de su abuelo, así que terminó aceptando. La mansión Kuchiki era bastante amplia, de modelo tradicional, con demasiadas habitaciones para su gusto, se instaló en la habitación de invitados más cercana a la habitación principal. Le llamó la atención la presencia de servidumbre pese a ser de madrugada, supuso que era asunto de costumbres en aquella mansión. Antes de acostarse le envió un par de mensajes a Sui.

 _Caminaba a pasos lentos por un sendero empedrado, aunque habían varias personas a su alrededor los sentimientos de tristeza y soledad lo embargaban, el cielo nublado parecía acompañarlo en su dolor. Ese día deseó no ser un Kuchiki, ese día, empezó a odiar más a su padre. Cuando terminó la breve ceremonia de despedida el féretro descendió a las profundidades del lugar donde descansarían de ahora en adelante los restos de su madre. Vio como alguien dejaba caer el primer puñado de tierra…_

Abrió los ojos y se sentó sobresaltado. "Aterrador sueño", pensó, antes de ponerse de pie para mirar por la ventana. El cielo estaba algo nublado pero los vientos de primavera movilizaban las nubes, sería un día despejado, el primero de la nueva estación. Contempló el gran jardín y decidió dar un breve paseo. De día la mansión Kuchiki parecía más amigable, los pasillos y las paredes no parecían tan fríos ni solitarios, tomó la ruta de la derecha y terminó frente a un grupo de árboles en pleno mantenimiento por un grupo de jardineros que lo saludaron diligentemente, el conocido sendero de cerezos que su abuelo amaba tanto. La primera vez que pasó vacaciones en aquella mansión fue toda una tortura, si bien la servidumbre era amable, sus primos y los demás Kuchiki no dejaban de molestarlo por el hecho de ser "hijo ilegímito" (bastardo, es el término que más utilizaban para referirse a él), incluso una vez una extraña al verlo en apuros lo ayudó, intentó recordarla pero no pudo, bueno habían pasado varias años.

– Kuchiki–sama – Se acercó un mayordomo – Su abuelo lo espera en el comedor, para desayunar – Byakuya asintió y siguió al hombre. Esperaba que algún otro Kuchiki estuviera allí, pero en el gran comedor solo estaban preparados dos lugares.

– Buenos días – Ginrei lo saludó afectuosamente – Hace buen clima el día de hoy.

– Buenos días – Respondió Byakuya, mientras tomaba asiento – Empezó la primavera.

– El ama de llaves se preocupó cuando le dijeron que no estabas en la habitación – Ginrei hizo una señal y de inmediato empezaron a servir el desayuno.

– Desperté temprano y decidí dar un paseo – Byakuya esperó a que terminaran de llenar su vaso con jugo de naranja.

– Supongo que Sui despierta temprano también – Ginrei decidió tomar algo de jugo también.

– Sui madruga bastante, tiene la costumbre de salir a correr – Byakuya esbozó una media sonrisa, seguramente con el cambio en el clima su esposa estaría retomando aquella extraña costumbre.

– Que interesante – Comentó Ginrei, mientras comía algo del filete que acababan de servir – ¿Ya han decidido si vendrán a vivir aquí después del anuncio? – Byakuya hizo una breve pausa.

– No hemos hablado aún al respecto, pero… – Byakuya buscó las palabras apropiadas para rechazar aquella invitación de su abuelo – No creo que Sui esté interesada en vivir aquí, preferiríamos tener nuestro propio espacio.

– Creo que deberías reconsiderarlo, es una tradición familiar después de todo – Dijo Ginrei, un brillo de nostalgia asomó en su mirada – He estado pensando mudarme a Kansai una vez anuncie oficialmente mi retiro, pero me gustaría que Sui heredara el piano de mi abuela, lo tocó tan magistralmente el día de mi cumpleaños. Desearía escucharla nuevamente otro día.

– Le comentaré a Sui, seguramente se sentirá muy honrada – Byakuya no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al recordar el incidente con su primo el día del cumpleaños de su abuelo, decidió cambiar un poco el sentido de la conversación – Ayer comentó que los Kuchiki ya no tenían propiedades en Kansai, ¿Piensa adquirir alguna?

– Hay una casa en la que estoy particularmente interesado, aunque por ahora los dueños no piensan ponerla en venta, creo que mi propuesta les hará plantearse una reconsideración – Ginrei sonrió al igual que un niño que está haciendo una travesura – Por cierto, hay rumores sobre la repentina boda de Soujiro, al parecer su prometida está embarazada.

– No sabía que Soujiro se había casado – Byakuya tuvo que reconocer que la noticia le había cogido desprevenido.

– No eres el único que puede hacer un matrimonio secreto – Bromeó Ginrei – La boda civil fue durante el tiempo que estuviste en Europa, pero el matrimonio religioso será días después de la boda de Ukitake – Bajando un poco el tono de voz por otro más confidente – Pero le sonsaqué la verdad a Soujiro y su esposa si está embarazada, creo que es hora que Sui y tú me den un bisnieto, nada me haría más feliz – Ginrei continuó desayunando animadamente mientras en Byakuya empezaba a librarse un conflicto interior, aunque inicialmente su matrimonio no era más que un mero acuerdo de conveniencias, la idea de tener un hijo (o varios) con Sui no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, excepto por un pequeño detalle, ni siquiera habían consumado el matrimonio.

– Kuchiki Soujun–sama – Anunció el mayordomo y Soujun ingresó al comedor.

– Buenos días, padre, Byakuya – Soujun se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba encontrar a su hijo allí.

– Buen día Soujun, toma asiento y acompáñanos, estamos en medio de un desayuno familiar – Ginrei parecía bastante animado. Apenas Soujun tomó asiento las sirvientas colocaron menaje y sirvieron jugo y café – Le comentaba a Byakuya las nuevas noticias sobre mi futuro bisnieto o bisnieta.

– ¿Acaso Sui está embarazada? – La expresión de Soujun cambió a una de espanto.

– No, aún no, me refería al futuro hijo de Soujiro – Ginrei pasó por alto la extraña reacción de Soujun, Byakuya no fue tan diplomático, miró fríamente a su padre.

– Pero ya tiene varios bisnietos y bisnietas – Alegó Soujun.

– Pero ninguno lleva el apellido Kuchiki, es una lástima que en esta generación queden pocos Kuchiki varones y que se estén tomando su tiempo para ser padres – Ginrei dejó los cubierto sobre la mesa y de inmediato retiraron su plato. Byakuya tuvo que admitir que aquella había sido una indirecta muy incisiva por parte de su abuelo.

– Considero que los hijos deben idealmente llegar dentro de un matrimonio sólido y bien constituido, sobre todo si se trata de la línea sucesoria directa de la familia, a veces la dama en cuestión podría no ser indicada y forzar un matrimonio a través de un embarazo… – El comentario de Soujun fue interrumpido por su hijo.

– ¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo, padre? ¿Crees que mi madre quiso "atraparte" o acaso te estás refiriendo a Sui? – La expresión de Byakuya era de completa indignación.

– La situación con tu madre fue diferente – Soujun se dio cuenta de lo tenso que se estaba tornando el ambiente y trató de calmar las cosas.

– Entonces te refieres a Sui – Byakuya no lograba entender esa aversión que su padre parecía tener contra Sui.

– Creo que deberían calmarse un poco ustedes dos – Ginrei intentó poner un poco de orden – El comentario de Soujun era algo general, no iba dirigido a nadie, ¿No es verdad?

– Byakuya, sé que me culpas por muchas cosas, pero como padre quisiera darte un consejo, si tu relación con Sui no es estable deberías romper el compromiso, estás por convertirte en el siguiente jefe familiar, rumores malintencionados podrían manchar tu imagen y perjudicarte no solo a ti, también a todos los Kuchiki – Soujun decidió que era momento de aclarar algunas cosas.

– Entonces rompo mi compromiso con Sui ¿Y luego que sigue? ¿Elegirás una esposa adecuada para mí? – Byakuya decidió seguirle el juego, al menos descubriría que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su padre.

– Ya circulan rumores de una supuesta relación con la heredera de los Senjumaru, creo que Shutara sería una esposa más prometedora…

– ¡Soujun! – Ginrei miró severamente a su hijo, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

– ¿Por qué te disgusta tanto Sui? – Byakuya sintió que necesitaba conocer la razón, parecía como si Soujun y su abuelo supieran algo que él desconocía.

– Mientras estuviste en Europa se publicaron en los medios sociales fotos tuyas con Shutara Senjumaru y… – Soujun decidió advertirle a Byakuya.

– Aquello fue una trampa de Shutara, sólo la vi una vez en el aeropuerto – Byakuya intentó zanjar ese asunto – No tengo ningún interés sentimental con Shutara.

– Sui y Shukuro estuvieron saliendo – Las palabras de Soujun resonaron en la mente de Byakuya, sintió como si recibiera una baldazo de agua fría – Algunos medios vincularon a Tsukishima con la heredera de los Shihôn pero tuve mis dudas y le pedí a uno de mis asistentes que siguiera a Sui y los vieron en varios lugares juntos, incluso él la llevaba a un edificio de departamentos en una zona residencial de clase media, yo los vi juntos – Mientras oía a su padre sintió una fuerte opresión en medio del pecho, él también los había visto llegar juntos al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Sui cuando volvió de Francia, pero ella le había comentado que Rukia los había presentado... no habían pasado la noche juntos… Sui no le mentiría con algo así… intentó convencerse pero las dudas siguieron aumentado cada vez más y más, sumergiéndolo en una especie de abismo sin fin.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Gracias mil por su apoyo, ya vamos 22 capítulos (ni yo me lo creo) si mis cálculos no son malos los capítulos del pasado serán el 24 y 25 (hay posibilidad de dar mas intriga y celos y el capitulo 23 podría quedar algo largo así que la numeración podría cambiar pero eso depende de que tanto me asalte mi inspiración XD )**

 _Paulina,_ _ **¡Anime–saludos!, empezó la intriga, creo que comenté que ocultar tantas verdades en algún momento traería estragos, ¿Podrá el ByaSui sobrevivir a ellos? Gracias por las reviews :D**_

 _Haibara20_ _ **, ¿Soujun cretino? Bueno, tal vez un poquito, como mencioné alguna vez, es un padre preocupado por su hijo, claro que esa relación familiar no es para nada buena, las circunstancias en que se dieron las cosas y el desenlace… Capítulos del pasado pronto ;)**_

 _Anime Love,_ _ **Medio que Sui se está dando cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero duda, y la intriga de Soujun confunde a Byakuya (Ginrei también conocía del tema pero prefirió guardar silencio pues sabe que Byakuya y Sui ya están casados y todos sabemos que prefiere a Sui :) celos a la vista lol (Lo del matrimonio de Hisana y lo relacionado a ella en los capítulos del pasado que por lo visto serán dos)**_

 _Hell Laufey,_ _ **gracias por**_ _ **darte tiempo de leer el fic (tantas veces) ositos de chocolate para ti :D nuestro Kuchiki favorito entra en un momento de crisis, si has leído los fics que he terminado es raro que deje cabos sueltos, suelo tener la historia fríamente calculada muhahahaha ya se ven las primeras jugadas de Tsukishima, Cang Du aparece en el siguiente capítulo y Ggio… bueno, por ahora solo lo mencioné pero se va a armar algo grande buhahahaha**_

 _ **Mi crisis migrañosa duró casi una semana (no se la deseo ni a mi peor enemigo… bueno, tal vez un poquito jijijij) les dejo con la intriga pero escenas de celos y más faroles en el siguiente capítulo, y les voy avisando que aparecerá Cang Du, ¿Qué creen que hará Tsukishima ahora? ¿Qué pasará con Byakuya, confrontará a Sui o irá a buscar a Tsukishima? ¿Debería traer a Ggio para ponerle más tensión al momento? Sus respuestas podrían hacer del capítulo 23 algo más largo o animarme a crear más tensión en el ambiente jejejeje**_

 **:P**

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **Subido el 26 de junio 2017, noches frías en la ciudad, garúa y mucho trafico, empezó el invierno y a veces creo que me congelaré en mi cama XD, he escuchado Reminiscent de Yiruma más de 100 veces, me encanta esa canción XD**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **:P**

– ¡Corre! – Gritó el muchacho de ojos miel para animar a su amiga – ¡Shaolin ya casi lo logras! – Sui llegó extenuada a lo alto de aquella montaña, los miembros del clan Vega estaban en medio de un entrenamiento matutino.

– Creo que hoy eligieron la montaña más alta – La muchacha de ojos grises se dejó caer sobre la hierba para recuperar el aliento, otros jóvenes del clan Vega aún no lograban llegar.

– He subido a cada una de estas montañas desde que era niño, mi padre siempre fue muy estricto con mi entrenamiento – Ggio se sentó al lado de su amiga, contempló aquellos ojos que tanto llamaban su atención. Shaolin extendió las extremidades, antes de sentarse, ajena al escrutinio a la que estaba siendo sometida por parte de su amigo.

– Ojalá mi padre hubiera sido tan estricto conmigo, la única que se preocupaba por mi educación fue mi abuela, pero ella no le daba tanta importancia a la fuerza física – Dijo Shaolin, con algo de nostalgia.

– Pero estás en mejor condición que otros miembros de mi clan – Ggio señaló montaña abajo, un grupo de rezagados aún no lograba llegar a la cima.

– Eso es porque me gustaba acompañar a mis hermanos a entrenar, aunque a mi abuela no le gustara que lo hiciera – Shaolin tuvo que admitir que el paisaje del lugar era bellísimo, el cielo despejado y azul, las verdes montañas.

– ¿En verdad vas a dejar de lado el compromiso? – Preguntó Ggio.

– Por supuesto – Shaolin parecía firme en su resolución – Voy a convertirme en la asistente de Shihôn Yoruichi, ya lo verás.

– ¿Y no piensas casarte algún día? Digo, a tu abuela parecía que le hacía mucha ilusión el tema – Ggio secretamente se sentía feliz al saber que Shaolin no iba a cumplir con el compromiso, todo indicaba que se quedaría con los Vega en China, por un buen tiempo.

– No pienso casarme nunca – Shaolin había tomado la decisión tras la muerte de su abuela.

– ¿Por qué? Shaolin, eres muy linda e inteligente, tocas muy bien el piano, a mí me gustas – Apenas terminó de hablar Ggio se dio cuenta que se había ido de boca, sus mejillas se encendieron y ocultó su cara entre sus rodillas, se sentía muy avergonzado. La mirada de Shaolin se opacó, como un cielo nublado.

– Creo que estás confundido, Ggio, no soy linda, pero si quiero ser muy fuerte e inteligente, incluso he pensado que Shaolin es un nombre muy débil, creo que voy a tomar el nombre de mi abuela, para convertirme en alguien digna de ser la asistente de Shihôn Yoruichi, futura líder de los Shihôn… Si, desde ahora dejaré de ser Feng Shaolin para convertirme en Feng Sui – Ggio volvió a contemplar a Shaolin, recientemente se había tomado en serio lo de convertirse en asistente de la heredera de los Shihôn, había dejado de ser la niña que lo arrastraba a hacer travesuras o que lo acompañaba siempre con una sonrisa, lo cierto era que últimamente Shaolin no sonreía.

– Entonces cuando me convierta en asistente de Barragan Louisenbarn te haré una proposición que no podrás rechazar, ya lo verás, Feng Sui – "Voy a hacer que sonrías de nuevo, Shaolin" pensó Ggio, los últimos Vega habían logrado llegar a la cima de la montaña y ahora todos se agrupaban para continuar el entrenamiento.

 **:O**


	23. Kuchiki Shaolin

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales, a veces algo extravagantes, pero me divierto escribiéndolas jojojojojo XD**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Decir que pudo tener un excelente día de trabajo después del incidente en el desayuno con su padre sería mentir. Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para mantener la expresión fría y serena en su rostro y no salir corriendo a exigirle una explicación a Sui. Sus intentos por calmar sus dudas y temores tras volver de Francia volvieron a atormentarle, ¿Y si Sui no sentía nada por él?

– Kuchiki–sama – Abarai carraspeó para captar la atención de su jefe, lo había visto demasiado pensativo y más silencioso de lo habitual, pero no podía culparlo – Conseguí lo que me encargó – Dejando algunas revistas sobre el escritorio de su jefe. Los demás habían salido a almorzar, excepto ellos dos.

– Bien – Byakuya empezó a revisar en contenido del material que su asistente había traído, Renji se había tomado la tarea de colocar separadores en las páginas que le interesaban, se sintió agradecido, ver revistas sociales y de chismes no era algo que disfrutaba. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver lo publicado sobre su encuentro con Senjumaru en el aeropuerto de Londres, "Boda del año", que estupidez, se notaba que aquellos pseudo–periodistas tenían demasiado tiempo libre y una alocada imaginación. Frunció más el ceño al encontrar la revista donde aparecían fotos de Tsukishima con Yoruichi, primero en un autódromo, luego en un restaurante, si bien Sui salía parcialmente o de espaldas, bueno, al ser solo la asistente de Yoruichi la prensa no le da mucha atención, era un hecho que ya conocía a Tsukishima.

– Con respecto a lo que pidió que investigara… – Renji guardó silencio unos segundos, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir no le iba a agradar a su jefe – Tras las publicaciones sobre su supuesta relación con la señorita Senjumaru… Soujun–sama encargó a uno de sus asistentes que vigilara a la señorita Sui – Renji tragó saliva al ver la mirada intimidante que acababa de darle su jefe – Me confirmó que en efecto, el señor Tsukishima frecuentaba las empresas Shihôn y se le había visto varias veces con la señorita Sui, a solas – Renji vio cómo su jefe oprimía sus puños con ira – P–pero conversé con Kurosaki Ichigo y me comentó que Rukia le presentó a Tsukishima a la señorita Sui en una cena en su casa la semana pasada, según lo que le dijo Tsukishima conoció a Sui por sus negocios con Shihôn Yoruichi y no estaba al tanto del compromiso, y se quedaron a pasar la noche en la casa de los Kurosaki por la intensa nevada.

– Puedes retirarte, vuelve en 30 minutos – Ordenó Byakuya, Renji salió de la oficina de inmediato, en situaciones así es mejor correr para preservar la vida, volvería en el tiempo estipulado. Byakuya se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en círculos por la oficina. Los Tsukishima se encargan principalmente de la industria inmobiliaria, no sería raro que Shukuru estuviera intentando algún tipo de negociación con Yoruichi, obviamente por ello inevitablemente conocería a Sui, pero ello no implicaba que existiera algún tipo de relación entre ellos, tal vez Tsukishima solo estaba tratando de ser amable con Sui esperando ganar algo de apoyo para sus negocios, eso podría explicar las veces que les vieron juntos, recordó que Sui le comentó que no le gustaba conducir cuando caía la nieve, tal vez por ello el asistente de su padre los vio llegar juntos al departamento de Sui, y luego al conocerse sobre su compromiso en casa de Rukia, Tsukishima intentó acercarse a Sui para molestarlo, eso parecía tener más sentido, intentó ordenar sus pensamientos, no podía dejar que Soujun ni Tsukishima jugaran con su mente, lo que sí tenía claro era que su padre no deseaba que Sui se convirtiera en la siguiente señora Kuchiki y que Tsukishima tenía algún tipo de interés en Sui, si quería salir airoso de aquella situación tendría que ser más astuto que esos dos.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Paulina, Haibara20, Anime Love y Frany Fanny Tsuki_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Era extraño. Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde y Yoruichi aún no volvía de su salida a almorzar con el desalineado de Urahara Kisuke, pero Sui no tenía motivos para apurarla a volver, no quedaban pendientes para esa tarde… realmente era extraño. Los últimos meses habían tenido las agendas muy recargadas y con todos los sucesos acontecidos le parecía un milagro tener aquella tarde tan tranquila. Decidió revisar su correo, por si había alguna novedad. Encontró un mail de uno de sus tíos, su abuelo preguntaba cuando iría a Francia, al parecer quería hablarle de algo, suspiró mientras cambiaba a otro mail, aún no estaba segura de querer hablar con él, tenía un mail de uno de los representantes de Baikal, indicaba que estaban satisfechos con el acuerdo y esperaban que Yoruichi los recibiera en verano, deseaban visitar las textileras y conversar sobre futuros negocios. Revisó la agenda y respondió enviando una fecha tentativa para la reunión. Había un tercer mail del Atelier de Rangiku, deseaba que pasaran un tarde por su boutique, al parecer tenía una oferta para Yoruichi. Sui no tenía que ser adivina, la boda de Ukitake y Unohara era el evento social de primavera, era obvio que Rangiku intentaba que Yoruichi vistiera alguno de sus diseños para promocionar su marca. Decidió esperar a su jefa antes de responder, seguramente Rangiku le habría escrito también.

Revisó el buzón de spam, encontró ofertas para estudios de postgrado, cursos de actualización en gerencia, pensó un momento, tenía meses de no llevar ninguno, tal vez debería considerar actualizarse un poco. Suspiró nuevamente, no había más mails nuevos. Era una persona muy organizada por lo que no quedaba documento sin archivar ni nada que ordenar en su minimalista oficina. Estaba por revisar la agenda de la semana por cuarta vez (solo para pasar el rato) cuando recibió una llamada de Yoruichi, se encontraron con Ukitake y Kaien en el restaurante y pensaban pasar por la oficina de ellos a conversar algunas cosas sobre la boda. Decidió rechazar la invitación a la no planificada reunión al escuchar que Tsukishima estaría allí. Colgó el móvil y dio un par de vueltas en su silla giratoria. Bueno, cuando estuvieron en la cabaña en las montañas Tsukishima le había propuesto acompañarlo a la boda de Ukitake, era un hecho que ambas familias tuvieran algún tipo de vínculo. Mientras pensaba en ello un recuerdo no deseado asaltó su mente: el sueño en donde vio a Hisana reclamándole "por ir tras lo que le pertenecía". Sintió un escalofrío terrible. Ayudó a Tsukishima en la estación del metro porque le pareció que algo no iba bien y no era de las personas que se quedan con los brazos cruzados, jamás imaginó que fuera el viudo de Hisana ni que las cosas tomarían un rumbo así. El cielo estaba despejado, decidió que no estaría de más dar un paseo.

Abandonó las oficinas Shihôn y caminó hasta el centro comercial que quedaba a unas calles. Había más gente de lo habitual, pequeños grupos de adolescentes con uniformes de diversas preparatorias que seguramente buscaban algo que hacer para divertirse, familias realizando las compras o viendo a sus hijos jugar en las atracciones para niños, empezó a mirar vitrinas solo por hacer algo. No hubo nada que llamase su atención en específico. Entro a algunas tiendas pero no se probó ni compró nada. Tenía que elegir algo para el matrimonio de Ukitake pero no estaba animada con ir a esa boda. Hubo algo en una vitrina que captó su atención, un broche para el cabello, muy parecido al que Byakuya le había regalado. Yoruichi había insistido en que se lo pusiera el día de la fiesta en la casa de playa en verano, aquella fue la primera vez que habló con él. Sintió un poco de tristeza al recordar las circunstancias en que lo había perdido, en día del cumpleaños de Kuchiki Ginrei… por alguna razón las cosas parecían estar destinadas a ir mal si había un Kuchiki de por medio.

– ¿Piensas comprar uno? – Oyó una voz. Desvió la mirada del broche y vio en la vitrina el reflejo de un apuesto hombre junto a ella.

– Byakuya… – Susurró algo sorprendida, girando un poco la cabeza y levantando la mirada.

– Sui – Dijo él, con una sonrisa. De pronto todo el bullicio del lugar pareció desvanecerse, como si solo estuvieran ellos dos allí, uno al lado del otro, intercambiando miradas – ¿Vas a comprarte un broche?

– ¿Eh? N–no… solo estaba dando una vuelta – Sui bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Sintió que no sería oportuno explicarle que había perdido el broche que le había regalado hace unos meses. Byakuya acercó lentamente su mano a la de ella, tras una suave caricia entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sui.

– Caminemos un poco – Empezó a llevarla en medio de ese mar de personas que iban y venían de un lado a otro, indiferentes.

– Byakuya… alguien podría vernos – Sui sintió sus mejillas arder como nunca, pero aunque intentó elevar una protesta por la repentina e inusual muestra de afecto de su "esposo falso" no hizo ningún intento para hacer que le soltara la mano.

– No pasa nada. Aún no soy tan conocido y tú casi nunca sales – Byakuya miró alrededor, pensando si se verían como cualquier pareja dando un paseo una tarde de primavera. Cansado de atormentarse por los comentarios de su padre decidió salir a caminar un poco para aclarar las ideas y recordó la tienda donde compró el broche para el cabello de Sui, el que ahora estaba estropeado pero bien guardado en el escritorio de su estudio, y pensó que podría comprarle otro, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Sui frente a la tienda.

– He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, eso es todo – Sui intentó excusarse, la compañía de Byakuya no le desagradaba en absoluto.

– Recuerdo que mencionaste un restaurante italiano la última vez que estuvimos por aquí – Byakuya intentó hacer memoria mientras le guiaba a los ascensores.

– Deberíamos volver al dúplex – Sui empezó a sentirse inquieta, le dio la impresión que alguien los observaba. Aunque Byakuya dijera que no era muy conocido, había salido en algunas revistas sociales con… Senjumaru. Sin querer oprimió un poco la mano que tan delicadamente sujetaba la suya.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – Aunque Sui no fuera muy expresiva, Byakuya había aprendido a leer un poco su lenguaje no verbal, era como si de pronto algo la estuviera molestando.

– Deberíamos volver al dúplex – Repitió ella. Nuevamente aquellos sentimientos que no lograba comprender, como si de pronto estuviera a punto de ser arrastrada por la corriente de un río, temores, dudas. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y Byakuya oprimió el botón del nivel de estacionamiento donde se encontraba su coche.

– Sui, que ocurre – Insistió él. No había exigencia en sus palabras, solo la clara necesidad de saber que le ocurría a su esposa.

– Me pareció que alguien nos observaba – Sui aflojó el agarre, pero no soltó su mano. Una parte de ella clamaba por alejarse de él, pero otra, menos racional, quería permanecer a su lado… odiaba sentir aquella confusión.

– ¿Te preocupa que nos vean juntos? – Las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Byakuya llevó a Sui hasta su coche. Ella dudaba y eso solo hacía que el odioso sentimiento de inseguridad volviera… ojalá Sui supiera toda la marea de sentimientos que despertaba en él, si ella supiera.

– No… – Sui se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella palabra que acababa de salir de su boca. No. No pudo ser ella quien dijo eso. Por supuesto que tenía que preocuparle que los vieran juntos – Q–quise decir si – Intentó aclarar su mente, tenía que pensar con racionalidad – Ud. es un Kuchiki y yo... – No, esta vez no le permitiría decir aquello, en lugar de abrirle la puerta del coche, de un suave tirón le obligó a girarse para tenerla frente a él y la besó. Necesitaba alejar las dudas de su corazón, pero sabía que si iba demasiado rápido terminaría por espantar a Sui, así que haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol deshizo aquel cálido y húmedo contacto a los pocos segundos.

– Ser asistente no te hace menos que otra persona – Le susurró a Sui al oído, pudo percibir la sutil fragancia a cerezos que empezaba a extrañar, embriagante fragancia, que no daría por perderse en ella.

– Ojalá y fuera cierto – Sui dejó ir la mano de Byakuya y éste pudo ver una profunda tristeza asomar en los ojos de Sui, una lágrima rondaba en aquellos ojos grises que de pronto perdieron todo su brillo y ella se quedó inmóvil. La abrazó intentando alcanzarla, pero era como si algo o alguien se la estuviera llevando a un lugar lejano a donde él no podría ir. Sui permaneció en silencio, no emitió ni un sollozo ni una lágrima, pero era como si estuviera llorando, y Byakuya lo sabía.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Esto es algo que no hacía hace mucho, agradecer sus reviews a mitad de capítulo, veánlo como comerciales :P ¿Por qué actualizo tan pronto y sorpresivamente? Porque tenía algo de tiempo libre, lo que no tendré en las siguientes dos semanas así que aprovechen y disfruten. Muchas gracias:**

 _Paulina,_ _ **¡Anime–saludos!, Soujun no es tan malo (aunque creo que todos piensan que lo es) ser adulto es complicado… pido disculpas por anticipado, habrá muchas piedras en el camino, cof cof Senjumaru cof cof Tsukishima cof cof Ggio… me hizo algo de gracia leer que escribiste "que digan sus sentimientos, se casen y tengan hijos"… jejejeje ya están casados aunque la mayor parte del fic no parezca, ¿Admitirán sus sentimientos? Supongo que en algún momento lo harán… ¿Tendrán hijos? Ejem… ¿Deberían? (responder eso sería poner demasiado spoiler, así que lo dejo a tu imaginación) otra vez, GRACIAS!**_

 _Guest_ _ **, No estoy segura de quien eres (tengo un par lectores que suelen dejar review sin cuenta pero usan nickname) pero bueno, vamos al fic, ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado lo complicada que pudo ser la infancia de Soujun también? Digo, todos creen que el sendero de cerezos los plantó Ginrei para su esposa, pero lo cierto es que los hizo poner ahí para la abuela de Sui, tal vez Ginrei tampoco fue el padre perfecto y amoroso que debía, o tal vez esperaba mucho de Soujun y este teminó colapsando ante la presión, hablando de temas menos complicados, yo también imaginé a Sui golpeando a Tsukishima, pero me contuve jijijiji Yoruichi y Kisuke intentaron ayudar a Tsukishima pero ya van viendo que es "cosa perdida" y que el TsukiSui no tiene futuro (al menos no en mi fic) pero Yoruichi no dejará tan fácilmente su papel de celestina. Gracias por el review!**_

 _Anime Love,_ _ **Uy me estás espiando? (Mira hacia los lados y no ve a nadie) Casi aciertas, sello de estrellita para ti :) y bueno, Tsukishima no se va a rendir tan fácilmente, pero Sui sabrá ponerlo en su sitio no te preocupes ;) intentaré poner otra mini–historia al final, gracias por tus palabras!**_

 _Frany Fanny Tsuki_ _ **, Estaba por actualizar y vi tus reviews, en serio, fue hace tiempo que estaba confiada que el que paraba mordiendo a gintama era un gato (blanco, orejas en punta, el gato de mi hermana siempre me mordia :/ mi memoria es frágil XD) ¿Ver el mundo arder? Nah, estaba pensando que Sui conozca al padre de Tsukishima pero creo que me saldría de la línea original del fic, que Byakuya sufrirá de celos, lo hará, pero más adelante llegará a su punto máximo (extraño, lo sé, pero espera y verás), Yoruichi juega a celestina por su amiga y Abarai termina siempre como chivo expiatorio (el pobre) la verdad no había pensado dejarlo con nadie, pero haber que se me ocurre jejejeje gracias, yo también preferiría que la migrña no me visitara hasta el 2050 si fuera posible (dolorosamente molesta) gracias por leer (a pesar de tus múltiples ocupaciones)**_

 _ **Bueno, volvamos al fic:**_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Sui andaba algo distraída y Yoruichi no tardó en darse cuenta. Pero esta vez la distracción de su asistente no parecía estar relacionada con el estrés por el exceso de trabajo, bueno, sabía de sobra lo perfeccionista que podía llegar a ser Sui, esta vez era diferente.

– Creo que podríamos almorzar con los miembros del sindicato – Comentó para ver qué tan concentrada estaba su asistente.

– Sería una muestra de buena fe… – Sui parpadeó un par de veces para luego mirar a su jefa – ¿La reunión con el sindicato no fue la semana pasada?

– Sui – Yoruichi sonrió de oreja a oreja – ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

– ¿Qué? – La expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Sui de pronto cambió a otra, sus mejillas enrojecieron y fingió concentrarse en la laptop – N–no… por supuesto que no.

– ¿Es Abarai? – Yoruichi empezó a girar animadamente en su silla – Lo vi muy atento contigo el otro día.

– Abarai–san es… un amigo, no confunda las cosas, Yoruichi–sama – Sui se sintió aliviada, bueno, era imposible que su jefa sospechara de su matrimonio arreglado.

– Claro, claro – Yoruichi no se creyó la respuesta de su asistente – ¿Salimos a almorzar o pedimos algo? Kisuke está en Kansai así que no vendrá hoy – Dijo notando que eran cerca de la una de la tarde.

– Hace buen tiempo, creo que deberíamos salir – Sui miró por la ventana, el cielo estaba despejado. Fueron a un restaurante de comida tradicional que quedaba a 30 minutos en coche. Aunque no tenían reservación los mozos se desvivieron en atenderlas, bueno, no era de extrañar, estaba con la líder de los Shihôn. Empezó a preguntarse si lo mismo ocurriría con Byakuya cuando se convirtiera en el nuevo líder de su selecto grupo familiar. Después del incidente del centro comercial notó algunos cambios en Byakuya: daba la impresión que andaba más pendiente de ella, escribía mensajes varias veces al día y si demoraba en responder le llamaba, cuando se encontraban en el dúplex preguntaba sobre como estuvo su día, si necesitaba algo, la invitaba a cenar, incluso le comentó que había pasado parte de su infancia en Francia, algo que sorprendió mucho a Sui, pues ella también pasó parte de su infancia en ese país, claro que en diferentes ciudades, parecía como si Byakuya esperara a que ella le dijera algo, pero no estaba segura qué. El sonido de su móvil la distrajo de sus reflexiones, alguien llamaba de la oficina. La conversación fue breve, había llegado un visitante inesperado.

– ¿Qué ocurre Sui? – Yoruichi almorzaba animadamente, la comida ese día estaba deliciosa.

– Llamaron de la recepción, Cang Du–sama solicitó una entrevista – La mente de Sui empezó a buscar rápidamente motivos por el cual el primo de Yoruichi aparecería tan sorpresivamente, no habían rumores de nuevas transacciones, los Louisenbarn habían estado tranquilos los últimos meses… recordó que Ggio le comentó que Barragan se traía algo entre manos, pero en Europa, aún no parecía planearse otro golpe que atentara contra su jefa – Les pedí que le hicieran pasar a la sala de juntas y que esperara.

– ¿Mi primo? – A Yoruichi también le causó extrañeza, estaba segura que tras el desastre de las textileras de Osaka, Cang Du se había replegado a las empresas de los Louisenbarn en China – Bueno, tendremos que ir a ver qué sucede – Yoruichi levantó la mano y pidió la cuenta. Sui manejó durante el camino de regreso, ambas estaban intrigadas por el motivo de la visita. Al llegar a los edificios de los Shihôn fueron directamente al salón de juntas.

– Prima, sí que te haces esperar – Cang Du estaba de pie, frente al gran ventanal.

– Tal vez si hubieras avisado antes te habría esperado – Yoruichi se extrañó un poco por el inusual tono informal que estaba llevando la conversación. La mirada de Cang Du se centró en Sui quien de inmediato hizo una reverencia.

– Estaba en China ocupado en mis asuntos cuando cierto rumor llegó a mis oídos – Cang Du volvió la mirada hacia Yoruichi.

– ¿Rumor? Bueno, no te quedes de pie, toma asiento – Le invitó Yoruichi – ¿Deseas algo de beber?

– Un café estaría bien, si lo prepara Shaolin, por supuesto, el que me trajeron hace un rato estaba horrible – Cang Du se sentó frente a Yoruichi, aunque hizo el peculiar comentario este carecía de su habitual arrogancia.

– Un té para mí – Pidió Yoruichi y de inmediato Sui hizo una venia y salió a cumplir la orden – Me intriga que rumor pudo hacerte venir desde China, primo.

– Hubo una reunión de empresarios del área textil hace un par de días, los rusos de Baikal estuvieron allí, por supuesto, alardeando de su reciente asociación con los Shihôn y del éxito que estaban obteniendo con la campaña de los Senjumaru – Cang Du parecía bastante tranquilo, "demasiado inusual" pensó Yoruichi – Decidí hacer una contraoferta, después de todo fueron mis acciones las que compraron y me sorprendió mucho su respuesta.

– Ya acordamos ese tema con los representantes de Baikal – Yoruichi tomó la palabra, así que esa era la razón, las acciones de la textilera de Osaka.

– Se supone que las acciones fueron adquiridas al azar, entonces ¿Cómo fue que supiste con quién negociar? – Cang Du tenía una sospecha y quería confirmarla.

– Ellos contactaron con nosotros, tras el desastre inicial de la caída de las acciones en la bolsa de valores – Yoruichi decidió no decir toda la verdad. Sui entró de nuevo para dejar el té de su jefa y el café de Cang Du.

– Yo creo que alguien les dio la información sobre la venta de acciones – Los ojos de Cang Du encontraron los ojos grises de Sui – Y les convenció para que compraran, aunque ocurriera el desastre financiero al no ser miembros del rubro textil los rusos de Baikal no tendrían mayores pérdidas, pero obviamente protestarían y buscarían llegar a un arreglo, ¿O me equivoco? – Sui apartó la mirada y se colocó a espaldas de Yoruichi.

– Que ocurrente, primo – Yoruichi emitió una carcajada – Para hacer algo así primero tendríamos que habernos enterado de la venta de las acciones, y tú nunca nos avisaste – Yoruichi adoptó una postura más seria – Estuviste a punto de poner en riesgo la relación de los Shihôn con otros grupos familiares, me ocasionaste muchos problemas.

– Fue por mi inexperiencia – Cang Du no tenía intención de pedir disculpas – Cómo habrás podido notar aún no tengo asistente.

– Creí que los Vega te habían proporcionado dos asistentes – Yoruichi hizo algo de memoria.

– Más que asistentes son un par de guardaespaldas, aunque también son buenos como choferes – Volviendo a mirar a Sui – Necesito un buen asistente, alguien inteligente y capaz.

– Podrías buscar a alguien fuera del círculo Vega – Yoruichi notó que la conversación cambiaba de rumbo.

– He solicitado a un miembro del clan Feng, y el señor Hao ha respondido positivamente – Sui se sobresaltó al oír aquellas palabras, Yoruichi hizo esfuerzos para ocultar su asombro.

– ¿Feng Hao aceptó? – Los Feng estaban reservados para la rama principal, así que algo raro debía estar sucediendo.

– Los Feng están conformados por familias extensas, pero los Shihôn, al tener solo dos herederos, dejan a un grupo de Feng sin jefe al cual asistir, por eso finalmente aceptaron mi petición – Cang Du parecía bastante satisfecho – Claro que no es el Feng que pedí, pero finalmente los Feng volverán a apoyar a los Louisenbarn.

– Me alegro por ti – Yoruichi decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Si el señor Hao había accedido debía existir una razón de peso, hasta donde recordaba era un hombre muy sensato.

– Gracias – Cang Du estaba satisfecho, había logrado su cometido, bueno, al menos en parte – Pienso quedarme en Japón unos días, así que tal vez pida otra visita, prima – Cang Du se puso de pie y Yoruichi hizo lo propio. Por mero protocolo Sui tendría que acompañarlo hasta el elevador – Me intriga saber cómo te enteraste de la venta de acciones de la textilera de Osaka – Susurró Cang Du, en chino.

– Creo que se confunde – Respondió Sui, en chino también. Oprimió el botón de llamado del elevador deseando que llegara pronto para que Cang Du se marchara.

– Creo que tú lo sabías, por eso contactaste a los rusos, eres demasiado astuta, Mifeng – Cang Du lucía altivo y hasta un poco intimidante – Te dije que haría que los Feng volvieran a servir a los Louisenbarn, ¿Lo recuerdas?

– Lo lamento, no sé de qué habla – Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Sui se sintió aliviada, Cang Du había cambiado hace mucho, ya no era el niño afectado de varicela que hablaba con ella, el que estaba en esos momentos a su lado era un hombre autoritario y sin escrúpulos. Le pareció ver a dos personas saliendo del elevador pero no pudo ver claramente quienes eran pues repentinamente Cang Du le había sujetado del brazo y obligado a entrar en el elevador con él. Las puertas se cerraron.

– ¿Quién te dijo sobre la venta de acciones? – Cang Du oprimió su brazo con fuerza, Sui no entendía porque de pronto el tema le importaba tanto, empezó a dolerle el brazo, en momentos como ese solo podía rendirse y responder su pregunta, después de todo era el hijo de Barragan Louisenbarn.

– Suéltala – Una fría voz pronunció en chino – Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama – Insistió. Cang Du se quedó absorto, el hombre que prácticamente le ordenaba soltar a Sui no era otro que Kuchiki Byakuya. Sui se quedó desconcertada, ignoraba que estaba haciendo Byakuya allí y que hablara chino.

– Es curioso ver a un Kuchiki hablando en chino – Cang Du liberó a Sui – Nosotros sólo estábamos conversando sobre temas relacionados a las familias Shihôn y Louisenbarn – Intentó restarle importancia al asunto, pero continuó hablando en chino.

– Lamento decirle que me dio otra impresión – Byakuya se plantó delante de Sui – Si desea información sobre los Shihôn debería hablar con la líder familiar, directamente – Su tono de voz era firme y decidido. Cang Du frunció el ceño.

– Mantener los secretos financieros de las empresas es imprescindible para asegurar su continuidad, me parece que los Kuchiki tienen un "soplón" – Cang Du no estaba suponiendo, estaba asegurando – Espero que no se arrepientan de eso más adelante – Las puertas del elevador se abrieron mostrando a un pálido Renji que se apresuró a poner un brazo para evitar que las puertas se cerraran de nuevo.

– No entiendo de que está hablando – Respondió fríamente Byakuya mientras esperaba que Sui saliera para luego salir él y dejar a Cang Du solo en el elevador – Buenas tardes – Se despidió diplomáticamente, obviamente Cang Du no dijo nada.

– ¿Está todo bien, Kuchiki–sama? – Abarai estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, conocía a su jefe de sobra y le dio la impresión de que golpearía al hijo de Barragan Louisenbarn.

– ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Byakuya a Sui, esta vez en japonés.

– Si, no es nada – Sui intentó restarle importancia al incidente.

– Entonces todo está bien, Abarai – Comentó Byakuya, no muy convencido, luego se aclaró la garganta.

– Cierto – Abarai salió de su estado de pánico inicial – Nos disculpamos por la inesperada visita, deseamos una reunión con Shihôn–sama, tenemos una propuesta para las importaciones por China.

– Le informaré a Yoruichi–sama – Sui hizo una reverencia y los invitó a pasar a una salita de espera antes de volver a la sala de juntas, su jefa aún seguía allí.

– Tardaste en volver – Yoruichi lucía pensativa – Me parece raro que Cang Du se preocupe ahora por las acciones de la textilera de Osaka, las vendió tan despreocupadamente.

– Dudo mucho que Cang Du–sama nos explique sus razones – Comentó Sui, su brazo aún le dolía – Tenemos otra visita, Kuchiki Byakuya–sama y sus asistente desean reunirse con Ud. al parecer tienen una propuesta para las importaciones a China.

– ¿El nieto de Ginrei? – Yoruichi dio un vistazo por la ventana – Ahora que lo pienso, Ginrei comentó que pronto anunciaría su retiro, Soujun es un fuerte candidato a sucederle, pero su nieto también tiene posibilidades – Notando que Sui parecía un poco tensa – Está bien, hazlos pasar, debes estar ansiosa de ver a Abarai, ¿Verdad?

– Se equivoca Yoruichi–sama – Las mejillas de Sui recobraron algo de color, otra vez su jefa malinterpretaba todo.

– Sí, claro, lamento que nuestra aburrida y tranquila tarde se haya tornado ajetreada de un momento a otro – Yoruichi tomó asiento y Sui salió para hacer pasar a los visitantes, vaya que había sido una tarde llena de sorpresas.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

La camioneta de lunas polarizadas ingresó discretamente en el estacionamiento del hotel. Una mujer esbelta y atractiva descendió seguida de un grupo de mujeres jóvenes que empezaron a llevar el equipaje. Una de ellas se adelantó para confirmar la reservación y pronto la estaban instalando en una de las suites principales. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

– Senjumaru–sama – Una de sus asistentes entró en la habitación a pasos presurosos – Tsukishima Shukuru–sama desea reunirse con Ud.

– Vaya que lleva prisa – Shutara estaba por darse un baño – Dile que espere, ofrécele algo de beber, tardaré un poco.

– Cómo ordene – La asistente hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Una hora después Shutara salía a recibir al visitante.

– Shukuru, ¿Cómo has estado? – Ofreciéndole la mano – Tenía tiempo sin verte, lo último que supe es que te habías auto exiliado en Estados Unidos.

– Vaya que te haces esperar, Shutara – Depositando un beso en el dorso de la mano de Shutara – Te ves mejor que la última vez que te vi.

– Gracias – Haciendo una señal con la mano para invitarlo a tomar asiento – Me intrigó mucho que me contactaras, llevamos años sin hablar.

– Existe cierta información que me intriga y si estoy en lo correcto, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo – Shukuru estaba a decidido a todo.

– ¿Qué clase de información? – Senjumaru tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que quería Tsukishima.

– Hace unas semanas se anunció una probable relación tuya con el nieto de Kuchiki Ginrei, lo cual me extrañó mucho, considerando que hace unos años hubo rumores que te apresuraste a desmentir, pero ahora, no has salido a negar nada – Tsukishima decidió ser directo, conversaba con Senjumaru, después de todo.

– No me digas que aún estas resentido con Byakuya – Senjumaru lo observó sorprendida – Han pasado años, creí que ya lo habías superado.

– ¿Tienes una relación con él? – Tsukishima insistió, aquella información era importante para él.

– No, al parecer está comprometido – Bebió algo de té helado que acababa de traer una de sus asistentes – Pero ya que hay muchas posibilidades de que se convierta en el sucesor de Ginrei, es obvio que me interesa – Podía ser sincera con Shukuru, después de todo habían estudiado en la misma universidad.

– ¿Él te rechazó? – Aquello no se lo esperaba, estaba convencido que Byakuya solo utilizaba a Sui para molestar a su familia, no creía que tuviera sentimientos sinceros por ella.

– Nadie me rechaza – Shutara siguió bebiendo su té – Aún me queda un as bajo la manga, la muchacha en cuestión no conoce el pasado de Byakuya.

– ¿Piensas contarle? – Tsukishima notó que Shutara no mencionó el nombre de Sui en ningún momento, lo cual le pareció raro.

– Lo haría si pudiera, pero aunque parezca extraño, mis asistentes no logran dar con ella – Shutara hizo un puchero – Es como si no existiera.

– Es una broma, ¿Verdad? – Tsukishima no podía creerlo – ¿Me estás diciendo que ninguna de sus cinco asistentes ha podido decirte quien es?

– ¿Por qué te interesa tanto el tema de la prometida de Byakuya? – Shutara miró a Shukuru con suspicacia – ¿Acaso la conoces?

– No es eso – Tsukishima acababa de descubrir que tenía información que Shutara no, tenía algo de ventaja pero conociendo lo inescrupulosa que ella podía ser prefería mantener a Sui al margen – Solo me disgusta que Byakuya sea feliz, esto es todo – Mintió. Le importaba un rábano lo que le pasara a Byakuya, quien le interesaba era Sui.

– Deberías madurar – Shutara ahogó una risita burlona – A Byakuya le preocupa mucho lo que su prometida piense de él, creo que por eso no le ha contado sobre su historia con Hisana, tampoco creo que le haya hablado de mí – Tsukishima le ocultaba algo, pero usando las palabras apropiadas podría utilizarlo para su conveniencia – No estaría mal que alguien le contara al respecto, creo que ella tiene derecho a conocer la verdad.

– Espero que la encuentres pronto – Dijo Tsukishima, en tono burlón – Tengo una reunión con unos socios de mi padre, si no me hubieras hecho esperarte tanto podría quedarme un poco más a conversar – Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, para ir hacia la puerta, donde esperaba una de las asistentes para abrirle.

– Kuchiki Shaolin – Comentó Shutara, Tsukishima se giró a verla, confundido – Ese es el nombre de la supuesta prometida de Byakuya.

– No conozco a ninguna Kuchiki con ese nombre – Respondió Tsukishima antes de salir. Definitivamente las asistentes de Shutara estaban equivocadas.

Estaba conduciendo rumbo a las oficinas de su padre, de rato en rato sonreía, Shutara no tenía idea de quien era la prometida de Byakuya, y éste se había dado le lujo de hacerle desplantes, el orgullo de Shutara estaba herido, lo mejor sería no decirle nada sobre Sui, cuando Shutara estaba herida era más ponzoñosa que cualquier víbora. Pero le había dicho algo interesante, a Byakuya si le importaba Sui, pero ella le había dicho que "le daba igual si Byakuya rompía el compromiso", y eso lo confundía un poco. Aceleró un poco, se le había hecho tarde, estaba por pasar el cambio del semáforo cuando un recuerdo vino a su mente:

– _¡Chica del metro! – Reconoció a la joven que le había ayudado en el metro, iba acompañando a otra mujer – Sabía que eras tú – Suavizando la mirada al observar a Sui y sonriendo – No tuve oportunidad de darte las gracias el otro día._

– _¿Sui quién es el apuesto caballero que nunca me has hablado de él? – La acompañante de Sui comentó animada –Mi nombre es Shihôn Yoruichi, mucho gusto – Extendiéndole la mano, notando que él estaba intentando coquetear con su asistente._

– _Mucho gusto – Devolviendo el saludo a Yoruichi para luego intercambiar un apretón de manos – ¿Así que tú nombre es Sui? – Volviendo a sonreír mientras miraba fijamente a Sui – Shukuru Tsukishima, creo que no alcancé a decirte mi nombre tampoco – Sui se limitó a hacer una venia, parecía algo incómoda por la situación._

– _En realidad se llama Shaolin Feng – Volvió a intervenir Yoruichi, parece que estar en plan de celestina le entusiasmaba mucho._

" **Kuchiki Shaolin** " las palabras de Shutara resonaron en su mente, frenó el coche en seco. Sintió una mezcla de adrenalina y enojo recorrer su cuerpo. Ahora entendía porque a Byakuya le preocupaba tanto lo que Sui pensara de él, y porque ella no parecía preocupada por la posibilidad de que se rompiera su compromiso… Sui en verdad era muy buena mintiendo… ellos no estaban comprometidos, ellos se habían casado.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 _ **¿A qué eso no se lo esperaban? Pues, dejo una votación abierta para lo que viene a continuación: Dejo avanzar un poco más el fic o publico los capítulos del pasado, escriban ahora, escriban ya jijijiji**_

 _ **Si mis cálculos no son errados, el fic termina en el cap 28 (cuatro caps más de lo que esperaba) como ya mencioné líneas arriba, estaré ocupada hasta fin de mes así que tendrán que tener algo de paciencia ONEGAI! La espera valdrá la pena, se los aseguro ;)**_

 **:P**

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **Subido el 3 de julio 2017, hubo un temblor y dejó de garuar, pero sigue haciendo mucho frío brrrfff tengo la impresión que julio será un mes corto… falta poco para que empiece la temporada junior de patinaje awwww que nervios, año pre–olímpico**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **:P**

– ¿Por qué tengo que ir? – Protestó el niño de ojos marrones, su madre le había puesto un anticuado traje, con moño incluido.

– Vamos a visitar a los amigos de tu padre, Hiroshi dice que tiene dos hijas muy lindas, así que quiero presumir de mi guapo hijo también, por favor, compórtate, Shukuru – Rogó la elegante mujer. Pronto la feliz familia se encontraba atravesando los enormes jardines de la mansión Kuchiki, miles de pétalos de cerezo caían dándole un aspecto casi mágico al lugar.

– Gracias por venir – Los saludó Kuchiki Takahiro – Mi esposa está en un picnic con mis hijas, el paisaje es tan bello que no nos resistimos.

– No te preocupes, Takahiro – Hiroshi le dio un fuerte apretón de manos – Este es mi hijo, Shukuru – Shukuru fue prácticamente empujado por su madre para quedar frente al señor Takahiro.

– Mucho gusto – Hizo una elegante venia, aunque estaba algo incómodo, el moño de la corbata lo estaba ahogando.

– Que niño tan formal – Sonrió Takahiro – Síganme, el picnic es por este lado – Sus padres y el señor Kuchiki conversaban animadamente, Shukuru empezó a dar brincos entre árbol y árbol, pero su confiada hazaña terminó mal al perder el equilibrio y caer sentado. Una risa burlona le hizo levantar la mirada, una niña que se ocultaba detrás del tronco de un árbol de cerezos lo contemplaba, divertida.

– No te burles, es doloroso – Protestó mientras se ponía de pie. La niña era bajita y menudita, pero tenía unos ojos grises preciosos.

– Lo siento, pero… – Ahogando una risita burlona – Tienes cerezos en el cabello y en toda la ropa – Shukuru empezó a sacudirse de inmediato, ciertamente tenía muchos pétalos de cerezos encima.

– Listo, ya se quitaron – Shukuru se irguió, en su afán de quitarse los pétalos de encima el moño de su corbata se había aflojado y ésta se había caído.

– Se te cayó – La niña recogió la corbata de moño y se la entregó.

– No importa, sentía que esa cosa me estaba ahogando – Shukuru decidió no ponerse aquella corbata de nuevo.

– Lástima, creo que te quedaba bien – La niña sonrió con melancolía. Shukuru se apresuró a recuperar su corbata.

– Le diré a mi madre que me la ponga de nuevo… por cierto, soy Shukuru Tsukishima.

– Hisana Kuchiki.

 **:O**


	24. Eleonore y Sui

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales, a veces algo extravagantes, pero me divierto escribiéndolas jojojojojo XD**

 **Este es el primer capítulo del pasado, la primera parte es una viñeta de Feng Shaolin cuando era adolescente, durante un aniversario de sus abuelos, después del titulo, las memorias de Ginrei y Sui (abuela) y después de los saludos, memorias de los padres de Kuchiki Byakuya.**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

– ¿Estás segura que podrás hacerlo? – Preguntó la mujer a la delgada muchacha, bastante preocupada.

– Si puedo, tía – Respondió una adolescente Shaolin, tenía el cabello tan largo que tuvo que atarlo en dos largas trenzas, se había puesto un vestido azul para la ocasión.

– La señora del chelo es algo excéntrica – Susurró su tía, definitivamente estaba preocupada – Si su pianista no se hubiera lesionado la mano – Su tía en verdad estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

– Funcionará – Una deslumbrante mujer se detuvo frente a ellas, la tía de Shaolin la miró con espanto – Creo que la _petite abeille_ lo hará bien – Dando un empujón en la espalda de Shaolin – Es hora, vamos – Shaolin asintió con la cabeza y ambas se escabulleron hacia el improvisado escenario, en el patio del castillo _Châteauneuf–en–Auxois_. Fueron anunciadas como el número sorpresa y al abrir el telón, empezaron a tocar. Aquella chelista de inmediato hizo que todos se estremecieran, no solo era imponente con su porte y su belleza, aquellos cabellos castaños eran el marco perfecto para sus largas pestañas y esos enormes ojos azules… pero se sentía como si una gran nostalgia emanara de ellos, una nostalgia tan grande que amenazaba con devorar todo a su paso… entonces se oyeron las notas del piano. Shaolin era todo lo contrario, delgada, con aquel vestido azul, presionando con delicadeza cada tecla del piano, sus melodiosas notas eran ternura e inocencia que contrastaba con la pasión del chelo. El abuelo Hao se emocionó tanto que no dudó en invitar a su esposa a bailar, la abuela Sui sonrió al ver a su nieta tocando el piano, estaban celebrando sus bodas de Rubí y tanto sus hijos y nietos así como sus amigos, los Vega, se habían esmerado en prepararles una fiesta. Tocaron seis piezas aquella noche, apenas terminaron los demás aplaudieron emocionados.

– Mifeng, no imaginé que mejoraras tanto – Un muchacho de ojos caramelo se acercó a la muchacha del piano.

– Mi nombre es Shaolin – La muchacha del piano le dio un pellizco en el brazo – Y tuve que practicar horas de horas para perfeccionar mi técnica, Ggio.

– Bien ya entendí – Ggio hizo una mueca y apenas Shaolin dejó de pellizcarlo se frotó el brazo.

– _Petite abeille_ , ¿Es tu novio? – Preguntó la chelista, tras observar unos segundos a Ggio.

– Es mi amigo – Respondió Shaolin, no notó lo terriblemente sonrojado que se encontraba Ggio.

– Ya veo – La chelista se acercó a Ggio para susurrarle algo, casi de inmediato Ggio tomó a Shaolin de la mano y la arrastró hacia la pista de baile.

– ¡Hey, que haces! – Protestó Shaolin.

– Baila conmigo, Mifeng – Dijo Ggio, muy animado. La chelista sonrió unos segundos.

– Queremos agradecerle por el presente, _madame_ Eleonore Ferrec – El abuelo Hao se acercó a ella llevando a su esposa Sui del brazo – Ha sido una presentación magnífica.

– Me pidieron que viniera, eso es todo – La chelista se apresuró a tomar una copa de la bandeja de uno de los mozos que pasó cerca de ellos – Tienen una nieta muy talentosa.

– Sí, lo sabemos – Se apresuró a responder la abuela Sui – Estoy tratando de convencerla para que se haga pianista profesional.

– Con que encuentre un hombre que la valore y la respete debería ser suficiente – La chelista se bebió el contenido de la copa rápidamente. La abuela Sui la contempló preocupada.

– Abuelo Hao, abuela Sui – Uno de sus nietos se acercó a pasos rápidos – Los Vega tienen otra sorpresa para Ustedes, vengan.

El abuelo Hao se despidió de la chelista con una reverencia, la abuela Sui tuvo que acompañarlo aunque no quería, la melancolía en esos ojos azules era tan profunda que daba miedo. Pronto llegaron a la mesa rodeados de Feng y Vega, dio un vistazo a la pista de baile y vio a su nieta bailando animadamente con Ggio, fugaces recuerdos vinieron a su mente, recuerdos de varios años atrás, de sus días de infancia, bajo la sombra de dos cerezos, en la lejana ciudad de Kansai.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Paulina, Haibara20, Anime Love, Frany Fanny Tsuki, MikCifer y Hell Laufey_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Dos mujeres caminaban lentamente por un corredor hacia el jardín mientras conversaban animadamente:

– ¿En serio hizo eso? – Preguntó la mujer de peculiares ojos azules que exhibía joyas llamativas y vestía elegantemente.

– Sí, Sota Senjumaru se atrevió a apostar con mi Azashiro, obviamente perdió – Respondió la otra mujer, vestía un kimono tradicional y sencillo, a diferencia de su acompañante, tenía unos hermosos ojos grises.

– Bueno, tu esposo tiene una respetada reputación no solo en el mundo de la diplomacia, también en las apuestas, Kanako – Ambas mujeres rieron. De pronto se oyó un grito proveniente del jardín y ambas salieron corriendo. Al llegar su rostro cambió súbitamente a uno de enojo – ¡Kuchiki Ginrei, baja de ese árbol enseguida! – Los ojos azules dejaron de verse amables para tornarse un tanto aterradores.

– Pero mamá, el cabello de Sui se atoró, la estoy ayudando – Respondió el niño que hábilmente empezó a romper las ramitas hasta liberar finalmente a su pequeña amiga. A los pocos segundos ambos niños se encontraban en tierra firme.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Sui? – Preguntó su madre, preocupada, los cabellos de su hija estaban enredados con ramitas y hojas del cerezo. Los ojos de Sui estaban enrojecidos, al parecer estaba tratando de no llorar.

– ¡Pero Ginrei! ¡Mira como tienes las manos! – Gritó escandalizada la madre del chico.

– Quería ayudar a Sui… – Intentó defenderse el niño.

– ¡Le hubieras avisado a un criado! – La mujer respiró hondo y bajó un poco el tono de voz – Eres un Kuchiki de línea directa, si te hubieras lastimado tu padre o yo nos hubiéramos puesto muy tristes.

– Pero Sui… – Ginrei volvió a replicar.

– Ella no tiene que preocuparse de las cosas como nosotros, además es una salvaje, mira como trae el cabello y la ropa – Sôya Kanako se aclaró la garganta sonoramente.

– Creo que los niños podrían darse un baño mientras bebemos algo de té, ¿Te parece, Fumiko? – Ofreció Kanako.

– Gracias, pero se ha hecho tarde, nos marchamos – Kuchiki Fumiko intercambió venias con las Sôya, Ginrei se quedó inmóvil – Vamos Ginrei, despídete.

– ¿No podemos quedarnos, mamá? Sui prometió que tocaría el piano – Pidió el niño. Su madre negó con la cabeza y finalmente, tras hacer un puchero se despidió y ambos se marcharon.

– ¡Auuuch! – Protestó la pequeña Sui, tras la partida de sus visitantes su madre estaba intentando quitar la "maleza" que tenía atrapada en el cabello.

– Ya falta poco, resiste – Intentó confortarla su madre.

– Mamá, ¿Por qué la señora Kuchiki es tan enojona?

– Fumiko tiene muchas ocupaciones – Ahogando una risa, sin mucho éxito – Además es de las personas que se preocupa demasiado.

– ¿Y por qué siempre dice que Ginrei es un Kuchiki de línea directa?

– Pues… ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos al cumpleaños de Yui, la prima de Ginrei? – Kanako tomó un cepillo y empezó a peinar la larga cabellera de su hija.

– Si, habían muchas niñas allí, fue muy divertido, aunque algunas paraban con la nariz alzada y decían que jugar era cosa de "bebés" – Respondió Sui.

– Pues eso, Ginrei tiene muchas primas, un par de primos más pequeños y en su familia es el único niño, así que por una tradición familiar, tarde o temprano se convertirá en el líder de los Kuchiki – Kanako tomó un par de ganchos para el cabello y empezó a hacerle un peinado.

– ¿Entonces Ginrei se volverá enojón y amargado también? – Sui se giró para mirar a su madre, con curiosidad, sus grises ojos emitieron un breve destello casi lila.

– No lo creo… bueno, espero que no – Dijo su madre, no muy convencida – Pero ese es un asunto que no debería preocuparnos, yo solo espero que un día conozcas a alguien tan maravilloso como tu padre y seas feliz, ahora siéntate y deja que termine de peinarte – Sui sonrió y su madre terminó de acomodar el pequeño desastre de la tarde. Ginrei solo la visitó una vez más esa primavera, no lo vio ni en verano ni en otoño. Los Kuchiki organizaron una fiesta de Navidad e invitaron a todos los miembros de la familia, sus abuelos insistieron en que los acompañaran, la mansión Kuchiki era enorme, tenía mucha decoración y con las nevadas parecía como sacada de un cuento de hadas. Mientras recorrían aquellos pasillos Sui se preguntaba como hacía Ginrei para no perderse. Durante la cena estuvieron en un extremo bastante alejado de la mesa principal en donde se encontraba Ginrei con sus padres y hermanas. Al terminar la cena finalmente las personas pudieron dejar las mesas y agruparse para conversar e intercambiar regalos.

Sui se escabulló hasta llegar al gran árbol, le gustaba la decoración, sobretodo la gran estrella en la parte más alta.

– Los árboles de Navidad no se pueden trepar – Susurró alguien cerca de su oído.

– Ya lo sé – Girándose – Feliz Navidad, Ginrei.

– Feliz Navidad, Sui – Ginrei sacó un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo – Espero que te guste.

– Gracias – Sui recibió el regalo algo apenada – Yo no te traje nada.

– No importa, estoy feliz que vinieras, por un momento temí que no te vería hasta primavera – Respondió Ginrei, parecía un tanto melancólico – ¿No vas a abrirlo?

– No, aún no es medianoche – Sui guardó el paquete en el bolsillo – Mi madre no quería venir pero papá la convenció, nos vamos a China en verano, papá trabajará en la embajada como representante de Japón, dice que es un cargo importante – Sui parecía emocionada con la idea.

– ¿Qué? – A Ginrei la noticia le tomó por sorpresa – ¿Te vas a China?

– Sí, conoceré lugares nuevos y misteriosos – Sui rodeó el árbol y se topó con un hermoso piano, blanco impoluto – Que lindo – Levantó con delicadeza la cubierta descubriendo las teclas y oprimió algunas – ¡Y está afinado!

– ¡Qué estás haciendo! – Kuchiki Fumiko se acercó a ellos notoriamente molesta, apartó a Sui y cerró la cubierta del piano – Es un piano demasiado valioso, me lo regaló la anterior señora Kuchiki, no vuelvas a tocarlo, ¿Entendiste? – El tono de voz de la madre de Ginrei fue tan amenazante que Sui se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué ocurre Fumiko? – Se acercaron dos mujeres luciendo joyas más llamativas que la decoración del árbol navideño.

– No es nada – Kuchiki Fumiko se enderezó y cambió su aspecto temible por otro más afable – Solo ésta niña que se atrevió a tocar el piano que me obsequio la señora Aiko.

– ¡El piano que te regaló Aiko–sama! – Exclamó una de las mujeres, como si Sui hubiera hecho algo malo.

– Que atrevida, pero, ¿No es la hija de Sôya Kanako? Ni siquiera lleva el apellido Kuchiki, no debería estar aquí – Comentó la otra mujer.

– Vámonos Sui – Ginrei tomó a Sui de la mano y la llevó a un salón apartado donde varios niños revoloteaban despreocupadamente – Mi madre…

– La señora Kuchiki y esas señoras no dijeron nada que no fuera cierto – Sui observó con curiosidad a los niños más pequeños que jugaban en el desordenado salón, varias mujeres de aspecto sencillo, las nanas probablemente, trataban de poner algo de orden sin mucho éxito.

– Pero…

– Voy a extrañar los cerezos – Comentó Sui, Ginrei la miró confundido – Cuando me vaya a China, dudo mucho que encuentre dos árboles de cerezo tan grandes como los que hay en la casa de mis abuelos en Kansai.

– Puedo pedirle a mis padres que planten cerezos, miles de ellos, en los jardines de esta casa para que cuando vuelvas puedas verlos y subir a los que quieras – Ofreció Ginrei. Sui se echó a reír.

– No pueden plantar miles de ellos, el jardín no es tan grande, y para que pueda treparlos tendrían que pasar al menos 10 años, no creo que tarde tanto en volver, además creo que en diez años tal vez te hayas convertido en un tipo amargado y enojón.

– ¿Yo qué? – Ginrei realmente no tenía idea de lo que decía Sui, pero le preocupaba el tiempo que transcurriría antes de volver a verla.

– N–no es nada, yo me entiendo – Sui rio nerviosamente, no necesitaba preocuparse por el futuro, después de todo mucha cosas cambian en 10 años, e incluso en dos.

Precisamente dos años después, mientras salía con sus padres de un evento social en la embajada de Japón en China ocurrió un tiroteo en el estacionamiento. El chofer y guardaespaldas de su padre se apresuró a ponerlo a él y a su madre a buen recaudo, pero ella se había quedado inmóvil, había visto a un hombre tendido en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre y se quedó sin voz e incapaz de moverse. Luego aquello sonidos retumbaron nuevamente en el lugar. Se encogió a un lado del coche, con las manos en la cabeza, tratando de no escuchar el aterrador sonido de las balas ni los gritos. De pronto un hombre se acercó corriendo y buscó protección en el coche de su padre. Tenía un arma en la mano. Se inclinó para utilizar el coche como escondite mientras cargaba su arma cuando se dio cuenta que había una muchachita allí. Le dijo algo en un idioma que no entendía, ella seguía encogida y asustada. Le oyó intentar decirle algo otra vez y luego:

– ¿Estás bien? – El hombre le sacudió los hombros, una pálida Sui levantó la mirada, entonces notó que era un muchacho bastante joven – Eres japonesa, ¿Verdad? – Sui se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sui señaló el coche, estaba tan nerviosa que sus manos temblaban.

– Mi… padre… – Fue lo único que logró articular mientras seguía señalando el coche. Nuevos disparos se oyeron. De inmediato Sui se encogió.

– No puedes quedarte aquí, es peligroso – El joven miró alrededor y vio el elevador, probablemente los padres de la niña huyeron por allí o estarían cerca – ¿Cómo te llamas?

– S–sui – Sui levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con unos color caramelo.

– Sui, voy a tratar de llevarte a un lugar seguro, pero tienes que correr, ¿Podrás hacerlo? – Preguntó mientras levantaba la mirada para usar los espejos del coche para ver alrededor, al parecer aún no habían notado su escondite – Bien, a la cuenta de tres... – Sui le dio un tirón a la manga de su camisa y negó con la cabeza, estaba demasiado asustada – Sui, tienes que hacerlo, sé que puedes – Dejaron de oírse disparos y el joven empezó a correr medio agachado llevando a Sui a rastras. Llegaron al elevador y cuando presionaba el botón de llamado los disparos retumbaron nuevamente y uno le dio en un brazo. Por reflejo empujó a Sui al piso y empezó a disparar, apenas las puertas se abrieron empujó a Sui dentro y para sorpresa de Sui sus padres y su guardaespaldas estaban allí, apenas notó que estaba en un lugar seguro el joven cerró las puertas del elevador y volvió al estacionamiento. Sui intentó detenerlo, estaba herido por su culpa, pero su madre la abrazó llorando y en esos momentos solo pudo llorar también.

La noticia del atentado contra los miembros de la familia Shihôn ocupó las primeras planas en periódicos y noticieros en los siguientes días. Sui pasó varios días tratando de averiguar el nombre del joven que le había ayudado hasta que finalmente dio con él. Su madre la acompañó al hospital donde se encontraba internado pues ambas querían darle las gracias. Al principio la enfermera les indicó que estaba descansando y les sugirió que volvieran otro día pero Sui no se movió, decidió que esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario pero no se iría de allí sin agradecerle, incluso su madre trató de disuadirla pero ella se mantuvo firme. Después de una hora las hicieron pasar a una salita a donde llevaron al joven en una silla de ruedas, llevaba una férula de yeso y un cabestrillo en el brazo derecho.

– Buenas tardes – Saludó el joven, en japonés, a pesar de estar sentado hizo una breve reverencia.

– Buenas tardes – Se apresuró a responder Kanako, la madre de Sui – Mi esposo y yo esperábamos que sus heridas no sean de gravedad – Dijo algo angustiada, no esperaba encontrarlo en silla de ruedas.

– ¿Eh? – Entrando en la cuenta que tal vez la silla de ruedas dio a entender que su estado era más delicado – Me trajeron en esta silla por protocolo, puedo caminar perfectamente, solo me hirieron en el brazo, nada más.

– ¿En serio? – Sui se acercó a verlo de cerca, sus ojos grises escudriñaron esos ojos caramelos, no parecía estar mintiendo – ¡Qué alivio! – Entregándole un pequeño arreglo de flores que había llevado – Muchas gracias por salvarme, eres mi héroe.

– Solo cumplía mi trabajo – El joven recibió las flores – Señora Sôya, le agradezco la visita pero quiero que sepa que no era necesario.

– Lo es – Habló Kanako – Sui es nuestra única hija, y a pesar que no es una Shihôn Ud. la salvó, Feng–san, mi esposo y yo estamos muy agradecidos.

– Muchas gracias, Hao–san – Sui se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Feng Hao desvió la mirada avergonzado – ¿Puedo venir otro día a visitarte? – Preguntó Sui.

– No será necesario, me dan el alta mañana – Respondió Hao.

– A mi esposo le agradará oír eso – Comentó Kanako – Supongo que desea descansar, una vez más muchas gracias por haber ayudado a nuestra hija – La enfermera volvió para llevar a Feng Hao a su habitación y las Sôya volvieron a su casa cerca a la embajada. Sui no mostró su usual alegría los días siguientes, sus padres pensaron que tal vez aún seguía conmocionada por los sucesos ocurridos. Una tarde, cuando volvía de la secundaria pasó por la embajada para saludar a su padre pero se sorprendió al encontrar un lujoso coche en la entrada, era más llamativo que el coche del líder de los Kuchiki. De pronto su vista se centró en uno de los jóvenes que esperaba de pie al lado del coche, llevaba un cabestrillo sujetando su brazo derecho, el rostro de Sui se iluminó.

– ¡Hao! – Corrió hacia él – ¿Cómo estás?

– Señorita Sôya – Feng Hao hizo una reverencia, intercambió algunas frases en Chino con su acompañante quien se apresuró a hacer una reverencia también – Me encuentro mejor, gracias.

– ¿Aún no sana tu brazo? – Señalando el cabestrillo – No debería estar trabajando.

– No estoy trabajando – Hao carraspeó, entonces Sui notó que llevaba puesto un uniforme de preparatoria – El señor Shihôn venía para la Embajada y como queda cerca de la preparatoria donde estudio decidió recogerme, es un hombre muy amable.

– Ya decía yo que te veías muy joven para ser guardaespaldas – Los ojos de Sui brillaron de emoción, un resplandor lila destelló en ellos. El acompañante de Hao volvió a conversar en chino con él. De pronto ambos se irguieron e hicieron una reverencia, Sui se giró y se encontró frente al líder de los Shihôn con sus dos guardaespaldas.

– Buenas tardes Shihôn–sama – Sui hizo una elegante venia.

– Buenas tardes, señorita Sôya – El líder de los Shihôn le devolvió el saludo – Su padre me ha hablado mucho de Ud. siento lo que ocurrió el otro día.

– Estoy bien, gracias a Hao–san – Sui sonrió.

– Me alegra oír eso, por cierto, invité a su padre a un almuerzo este domingo, creo que estoy en deuda por los momentos difíciles que pasaron por nuestro descuido, espero que nos puedan acompañar – Tal como había dicho Hao, el líder de los Shihôn era una persona amable.

– Mamá y yo iremos encantadas… ehmm… ¿Podría estar Hao–san allí también? – Preguntó Sui, con timidez – Él me salvó.

– Por supuesto – El señor Shihôn le habló a uno de sus guardaespaldas en un impecable chino – Nos vemos el domingo, señorita Sôya – Dijo a modo de despedida. El siguiente domingo los Shihôn se reunieron con los Sôya, y pronto ambas familias se hicieron cercanas, así que no era raro que Sui viera a Hao de cuando en cuando. Al principio él no era muy hablador, pero pronto se hicieron amigos. Incluso cuando los Sôya volvieron a Japón, la comunicación no se rompió.

– ¿A qué universidad piensas ir, Ginrei? – Preguntó Sui, acababa de terminar de tocar una pieza en el piano de la casa de sus abuelos, en Kansai.

– Mis padres quieren que vaya a Estados Unidos – Respondió Ginrei, se encontraba sentado en la mitad de la banca del piano, se notaba a leguas que la idea no le gustaba para nada – ¿Y tú, Sui?

– Creo que iré a Tokyo – Sui tampoco parecía muy animada – Quería ir a una universidad en Pekín, pero no pasé el examen del idioma a pesar que estudié mucho, mi pronunciación no es tan buena.

– ¿Tanto te gustó estar en China? – Ginrei se quedó varios minutos contemplando a Sui, pronto cumplirían 18.

– Creo que estudiar en el extranjero puede resultar bastante enriquecedor, deberías aprovechar que tus padres estén tan dispuestos a enviarte a Estados Unidos – Sui tocó algunas notas al azar en el piano.

– Creo que también iré a Tokyo, las mejores universidades de Japón están allí – Ginrei presionó algunas teclas también.

– Vas a enfadar a tu madre – Sui dejó de tocar – Estados Unidos es una buena opción.

– Ya no soy un niño, puedo decidir por mí mismo – Ginrei continuó presionando algunas teclas – No podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente.

Lo cierto fue que durante el cuarto año de universidad se marchó a una pasantía en Estados Unidos. Los Shihôn habían abierto un par de textileras en Japón, una inversión arriesgada en esos tiempos, y Feng Hao había pasado a convertirse en asistente de Shihôn Fudo, quien acababa de comprarse una mansión en Tokyo. Sui no podía ser más feliz… hasta que Feng Hao intentó pedirle autorización a su padre para cortejarla formalmente, Sôya Azashiro se negó rotundamente. Incluso la envió a Kansai a pasar las fiestas en casa de sus abuelos. Como era de esperarse, la obligaron a ir a la fiesta navideña de los Kuchiki.

– ¿Qué haces en este rincón, alejada del resto de invitados? – Kuchiki Fumiko la encontró pensativa y melancólica, en un salón vacío.

– Kuchiki–sama – Sui se apresuró a hacer una reverencia, los años le habían enseñado a mostrar una careta de "diplomacia" – Solo estoy algo cansada.

– A mis oídos ha llegado cierto rumor, sobre un joven chino de apellido Feng – Fumiko jamás aceptaría a Sui como parte de su familia, si había alguna forma de quitarle la venda de los ojos a su hijo Ginrei, usaría todos los medios necesarios, incluso si tenía que ayudar a Sui, lo haría.

– No es algo que debe preocupar a los Kuchiki – Comentó Sui, desanimada.

– Muchacha, te recuerdo alegre y bulliciosa y hoy luces tan apagada, Aiko–sama te apreciaba mucho, por eso creo que puedo confiarte un secreto de la familia – Fumiko consiguió toda la atención de Sui – Un secreto que podría hacer que tus padres cambien de opinión con respecto al joven Feng.

Sui escuchó atentamente, y la esperanza volvió a su corazón, después de todo, si había una posibilidad y en tan solo seis meses, las cosas cambiarían completamente. Kuchiki Ginrei volvió de Estados Unidos antes de la fecha acordada por una noticia que hizo que partiera de inmediato a la casa de su amiga. El camino se le hizo extremadamente largo, pero quería ser el primero en decirle, el primero en ver su reacción. ¿Se alegraría? ¿Se sorprendería? Mientras pensaba en ello abrigaba una esperanza, tal vez ahora podría cambiar algunas cosas. Apenas el chofer estacionó el coche se bajó sin esperar que le abrieran la puerta. Tendría años para los formalismos, pero ese día no. El mayordomo abrió la puerta principal al oír el repetino y exagera sonido del timbre:

– Buenos tardes, Kuchiki–sama – Dijo con mucha solemnidad.

– Hola Sebastian, ¿En dónde se encuentra la señorita Sui? – El joven Kuchiki parecía estar a punto de echarse a correr en cualquier momento.

– En la sala de piano, practicando, ¿Desea que lo anun…? – El mayordomo no pudo completar su ofrecimiento, el recién llegado cruzó la sala y subió las escaleras corriendo. No era la primera vez que visitaba aquella casa. Era grande y acogedora, no tan grande como la mansión de los Kuchiki, pero se sentía un ambiente de armonía bastante agradable. Estuvo tentado de abrir de golpe las puertas de la sala de piano pero una suave y bella melodía llegó a sus oídos. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la música inundara sus sentidos. Lo primero que haría sería ordenar que se cultivaran cerezos en la mansión, todo un sendero de ellos, para que Sui pudiera disfrutar de ellos las veces que quisiera. Le obsequiaría un gato, sabía cuánto adoraba ella aquellos animales y aunque no fueran de su agrado si era para verla feliz, estaría bien. La música se detuvo y esa fue su señal para abrir las puertas, casi de inmediato la joven de unos 20 años, de larga cabellera negra y ojos rasgados de un hermoso tono de gris se puso de pie, sorprendida.

– ¡Ginrei! Me has dado un buen susto – Se llevó una mano al pecho, para luego sonreír – Un día de estos vas a darle un infarto al pobre Sebastian, nunca lo dejas anunciarte – El recién llegado caminó hasta quedar frente a la joven.

– Hola Sui – Saludó animadamente – Tengo increíbles noticias – Sin poder ocultar su emoción.

– Yo también, tengo algo que decirte, Ginrei – Soyâ Sui parecía más radiante ese día – Pero ya que te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aquí, sé el primero en contarme, Ginrei.

– Eso sería una descortesía, Sui, tu primero – Trató de mantener las formas, aunque en el fondo se moría por contarle.

– Ginrei, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que siempre quieres tener la última palabra, pero esta vez no te daré el gusto – Tomando asiento en la banca del piano – Te escucho.

– Bueno – Ginrei adoptó posición solemne – Esta mañana he sido proclamado como el nuevo líder de la familia Kuchiki – Hinchando el pecho de orgullo, irguiéndose a más no poder.

– Felicidades, Ginrei… o debería decir "Kuchiki–sama" – la joven se puso de pie para abrazarlo – De ahora en delante te esperan muchas responsabilidades, imagino que tus primos deben estar verdes de envidia – Sin poder ocultar una risita burlona – Pero tú lo mereces más que ellos – Dejando de abrazar a su amigo, quien no pareció muy contento por la breve felicitación.

– Gracias Sui, tengo pensado cambiar muchas cosas, ya verás – Mirándole a los ojos – Ahora dime Sui, ¿Qué noticias tienes para mí?

– Pues Ginrei, tú también vas a tener que felicitarme – Un ligero tono carmesí asomó en las mejillas de la joven – Ayer me comprometí con Feng Hao.

– ¿Qué? – La expresión de felicidad desapareció del rostro de Ginrei. Se formó una breve pausa, al parecer él pensaba que la joven le estaba bromeando, pero verla confundida le confirmó que ella no mentía – ¿Pero el tal Feng no es el asistente de Shihôn Fudo? – El tono de desprecio con el que Ginrei mencionó las palabras "Feng" y "asistente" indignaron a la joven.

– Así es – Respondió, mostrando el velo de diplomacia que le habían enseñado desde niña – Es un hombre maravilloso, muy fuerte, valiente e inteligente, salvó mi vida, mi padre puso esa misma expresión que tu cuando Hao vino a pedir mi mano, pero luego de hablar con él cambió y accedió.

– P–pero si te casas con un asistente perderás estatus y toda posibilidad de ingresar a un círculo familiar importante… nadie te invitará a un evento social y…

– Estoy cansada de vivir en medio de hipócritas apariencias – Sui contempló a su amigo, después de todo no era más que otro engreído Kuchiki – Creí que te alegrarías por mí, porque eres mi amigo, per acabo de darme cuenta que no eres más que otro egoísta aristócrata, menosprecias a Hao porque no tiene una gran fortuna ni desciende de una familia de alcurnia, estoy realmente decepcionada de ti, Ginrei – Muy indignada Sui caminó hacia las puertas de la sala de piano y las abrió, haciendo una exagerada reverencia – Debo felicitarle como merece, Kuchiki Ginrei–sama, nuevo líder de la honorable familia Kuchiki, espero que su futura esposa le dé una gran descendencia y le permita continuar con su tradición familiar, por favor, no pierda tiempo con una mujer humilde como yo, pues solo soy la prometida de un simple asistente.

– Sui, espera… – Ginrei se dio cuenta de su error. Era cierto que estaba comprometido, pero no estaba enamorado de la muchacha que sus padres habían elegido, estaba pensando en anular el compromiso ahora que era el nuevo líder familiar – Sui…

– No voy a empañar su trascendental paso, me retiro, Kuchiki–sama – Sui lo dejó solo, de pie en medio del ahora silencioso salón de piano. Una honda herida se formó en su pecho, una herida que no sanaría nunca.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Y como prometí, capitulo completo (sin revisiones) al final de mes yeeeiii agosto pinta complicado también pero veremos que le hacemos :D Muchas gracias:**

 _Paulina,_ _ **Pues no había pensado que Shutara hiciera mayores maldades, pero me estás dando ideas muhahahaha los fics de mi otra cuenta no los puedo retomar porque olvidé la clave jejeje gome!**_

 _Haibara20_ _ **, jajaja me encantó lo que escribiste "**_ **mi odio a Sojun queda latente aunque no diga q soy yo", jajajaja espero que hayas disfrutado este cap. Del pasado, dudo que sea lo que esperabas pero igual espero que te haya gustado ;)**

 _Frany Fanny Tsuki_ _ **, jajajaja tus reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa… Tsukishima y Shutara, no los veo como pareja pero veré que se puede hacer… ¿Tsukishima planea algo ahora que ha descubierto el secreto del ByaSui? Olvidas algo simple y fundamental, el móvil de Sui, el que Byakuya creía perdido, y que motivó que viajara a Japón por un día ¿Ya se te olvidó quien lo tiene? Te acabo de dar un super spoiler, deja tu imaginación volar muhahahaha**_

 _Anime Love,_ _ **Supongo que de tanto leer lo que escribo has aprendido a predecirme (no se si sentirme halagada por eso o preocuparme y esforzarme por ser más creativa LoL) se que el cap. del pasado no es lo que esperabas pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado de algun modo :D jejeje lo del malentendido de Yoruichi sobre Renji y Sui es de mis favoritos, no podía esperar a avanzar el fic para ponerlo jojojojo una sorpresa para ti en el sgte capitulo ;)**_

 _MikCifer_ _ **, Omedeto! Graduación de preparatoria, un nuevo paso en la vida, muchas felicitaciones ;) este cap. no tiene taaantas sorpresas como los anteriores pero ya era hora de ponerlo, y el cap 25, espero que te guste también :D**_

 _Hell Laufey_ _ **, awww los cambios, dímelo a mi, en setiembre del año pasado estaba en una ciudad super tranquila matando el tiempo con mi perrita y en octubre estaba sola en la capital a miles de km de mi familia y mi perrita trabajando (en un lugar donde aun sigo trabajando, paradójico, jejejeje) ánimo, al final encontrarás un punto de equilibrio ya lo verás, por cierto, a mi también me da algo de nostalgia saber que el fic termina en unos 4 caps, pero ya era hora jejejejeje**_

 _ **Una vez más, GRACIAS! Y volvamos al fic:**_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Dicen que la juventud es la primavera de la vida, tal vez porque en primavera los prados se llenan de flores con brillantes colores. Para una joven chelista francesa esa primavera fue la mejor de su vida. No solo fue invitada a salir de gira con la orquesta sinfónica de su país, sino que en algunas sedes donde tocaban solían invitar a un grupo reducido de integrantes para sesiones privadas muy bien remuneradas y casi siempre era convocada, sin duda era una temporada maravillosa. Llegaron a Japón para una serie de conciertos por dos semanas, pero ni bien llegaron una familia acaudalada contactó con ellos para una cena privada, al parecer el cumpleaños de alguien importante. El hotel era muy bonito y el bello paisaje que se podía ver a través de su balcón la inspiró a tocar un poco.

Lo increíble de la música es que puede llegar hasta el alma de las personas, y en esos momentos, mientras tocaba, recordó su hogar y la nostalgia la invadió, _Noyers–sur–Serein_ _seguramente estaría mostrando hermosas flores y sus árboles más verdes y frondosos que nunca._ _De pronto se sintió observada. Levantó la mirada y vio a un hombre observándola desde un balcón, dos pisos arriba, era muy apuesto, vestía muy elegante, pero tenía una mirada tan triste, Eleonore hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, guiñó un ojo y le sonrió con picardía, casi podía asegurar que lo vio sonreír, volvió a concentrarse en su improvisado concierto en el balcón, hasta que terminó la pieza, se puso de pie y volvió a mirar hacia el balcón de dos pisos arriba, solo que ahora estaba vacío. De todas formas hizo una elegante reverencia, alguien llamó a la puerta, seguramente era tiempo de salir para la presentación privada._

 _El lugar de la presentación era espléndido, parecía una de las pinturas tradicionales asiáticas que vio alguna vez de niña en el museo principal de París, pero ésta era real. Como imaginó, una vez más su público eran personas de alto poder político y económico, que conversaban y cenaban mientras ellos no eran más que los músicos que ponían una cortina sinfónica a su velada. Por eso prefería los conciertos, en ellos el público era variado y todos esperaban en silencio mientras ellos tocaban. Después de su solo en el chelo volvió a sentirse observada, fingió acomodarse el cabellos mientras daba un vistazo al público y de pronto allí estaba, el apuesto extraño de mirada triste, contemplándola, y ella que no creía en las casualidades._

 _Una vez terminada la presentación volvieron al hotel, la fiesta en aquella casa de ensueño continuaría posiblemente, pero por más que intentaba, no lograba conciliar el sueño, aquellos ojos grises entristecidos venían a su mente una y otra vez. Los primeros rayos del sol asomaron en el horizonte, movida por un presentimiento, llevó su chelo hasta el balcón y empezó a tocar. Tocó una pieza corta, simplemente estaba tentando al destino, apenas terminó, oyó unos aplausos, levantó la mirada y allí estaba, el extraño de ojos grises, solo que esta vez sonreía, y quien no, si despiertas con la visión de una rubia con los cabellos revueltos por el viento, dueña de unos hermosos ojos azules, tocando el chelo cual serenata improvisada, todo un espectáculo y un privilegio que pocos mortales podrían gozar. Eleonore sonrió y se inclinó en una elegante reverencia. Minutos después estaban desayunando en el café del hotel, un lugar discreto y agradable. Lo primero que intercambiaron fueron sus nombres, obviamente Soujun era japonés y ella francesa, obviamente ella no sabía ni gota de japonés, y su inglés no era tan bueno, así que la comunicación fue algo complicada y con muchos momentos graciosos los primeros días. Soujun debía ser alguien muy importante pues siempre había dos o tres personas velando por su seguridad, la llevaba a lugares bastante caros y bonitos, e incluso acudió a varias de sus presentaciones reservando el palco principal para él solo. Le había dicho que una chelista debería vestir mejor y por eso le regaló costosos vestidos, brillantes joyas, sabía que no debía aceptarlos, pero aquél atisbo de tristeza parecía desaparecer de aquellos ojos grises cuando la veía sonreír, y pronto se dio cuenta que Soujun se había convertido en una especie de príncipe encantado, misterioso y triste… y ella sería la damisela que lo haría feliz. Que equivocada estaba, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido._

 _Cuando partieron a China para continuar la gira, Soujun la llamaba todos los días, incluso la sorprendió reservando el palco principal del teatro de Pekín en su última presentación. Eleonore asumió que eso solo podía ser amor, y se entregó a la pasión, fueron días de ensueño, maravillosos días. No hubo día que no la llamara aun cuando estuvo en Corea, Taiwán o Singapur, y ya no le extrañaba que a media gira o al final de ésta él se apareciera con algún detalle, a pasar unos días con ella. La gira por Asia terminaba en Filipinas. Mientras estaban tras bambalinas vio a una de las jóvenes que tocaba el clarinete llorando mientras las jóvenes del grupo de violines intentaban consolarla. Al parecer su novio acababa de terminar con ella. Eleonore se sintió conmovida e intento darle consuelo también. Pronto descubriría que era muy mala idea. La joven enfureció apenas la vio, la abofeteó con su clarinete y la culpó por su separación, dijo que no entendía que podían ver los hombres en ella, si no era más que la amante de un japonés casado. Si Soujun era casado, ella no lo sabía. Ninguno había preguntado por el pasado del otro, pero al conocerlo en un hotel asumió que era un hombre libre. Las dudas la invadieron, y cuando él fue a verla le preguntó. El silencio se convirtió en la respuesta más dolorosa de su vida. Odiaba el silencio, por eso tocaba el chelo. Partió a Francia con el corazón roto y terminó autoexiliándose en su casa de_ _Noyers–sur–Serein._ _Antoine y Paulette se desvivían por cuidarla, temiendo que estuviera enferma como su padre, que había fallecido un año atrás. La casa se tornó silenciosa entonces, por eso, había partido a la gira ni bien recibió a invitación y sin embargo, ahora estaba allí, pasando días en doloroso silencio._

 _El nacimiento de Byakuya fue todo un suceso. Paulette arrastró al médico, a una vieja partera y a un grupo de beatas de la iglesia para que oraran por ella. Es curioso como las mujeres maduras están desprovistas de prejuicios, incluso las más religiosas. Nadie pareció sorprenderse al ver al niño de oscura cabellera y ojos grises y rasgados que con su llanto rompió el silencio en el que Eleonore se había sumergido. Soujun le había roto el corazón y le había matado en vida, o al menos eso pensó. El llanto de su hijo fue como un nuevo despertar para ella y los siguientes días la alegría volvió a la casa de los Ferrec. Paulette era una excelente nana y Eleonore trataba de no aceptar conciertos a mucha distancia para no estar mucho tiempo lejos de casa. La música volvió a aquella casa de estilo antiguo, con rojos tejados y pronto a todo_ _Noyers–sur–Serein._

 _Cuando Byakuya cumplió cinco años le propusieron salir a Inglaterra por una semana. La paga era buena y en verdad estaba necesitando el dinero, decidió llevar a su hijo, ya era un niño capaz de comportarse. Le dejaría tras bambalinas mientras durara la presentación y pasearían durante el día, conocer un lugar distinto a su pequeño y amigable pueblo de_ _Noyers–sur–Serein_ _podría ser bueno para Byakuya, al menos eso pensó._ El día de la última presentación ocurrió algo inesperado. Byakuya que solía contemplarlos tras el telón mientras tocaban no estaba. Su corazón de madre tuvo un mal presentimiento. Sus amigos de la orquesta se echaron a buscar para ayudarla. Los minutos pasaban y el miedo aumentaba. Hasta que su pianista lo encontró, estaba en el palco principal, con un grupo de magnates locales y un invitado extranjero. Al parecer les había parecido curioso encontrar a un niño con rasgos claramente asiáticos hablando francés y creyeron que se trataría del hijo de alguien importante y decidieron cuidarlo hasta dar con los padres. Eleonore abrazó a su hijo y dio las gracias antes de retirarse, en el grupo, había un hombre algo mayor con rasgos asiáticos, le parecía haberlo visto antes en algún lado, pero no recordaba donde.

Pasaron varias semanas antes que la realidad la golpeara de nuevo. Hay secretos que no pueden ocultarse por siempre, y sentimientos que no desaparecen fácilmente. Estaba practicando con el chelo cuando oyó el ruido del motor de un coche y a los pocos minutos una espantada Paulette entraba pidiéndole que fuera al patio. Salió y se quedó boquiabierta, Soujun estaba allí, de cuclillas, conversando con su hijo, era increíble el parecido que tenían esos dos, Byakuya sonrió apenas la vio y señaló a Soujun: "Mamá, dijiste que papá nunca vendría pero mira aquí está" le dijo emocionado, después de todo había llegado a esa edad en que todo niño pregunta por su papá. Intercambió miradas con Soujun y muchos sentimientos se arremolinaron en su interior.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Shaolin finalmente logró que Ggio le dejara descansar. Por alguna extraña razón la sacaba a bailar una y otra vez y eso empezaba a fastidiarle un poco. Por el momento se había desecho de él enviándolo a buscar algo de beber. Fue cuando oyó a sus tías murmurar, cosas nada buenas sobre la señora que tocaba el chelo. Intrigada se puso de pie y empezó a recorrer el lugar, buscándola. Los clanes Feng y Vega eran bastante extensos por lo que había muchas mesas e invitados. Es curioso como en el clan Vega las familias tenían muchos hijos e hijas, en cambio en el clan Feng la mayoría eran varones, en su generación ella era la única mujer.

– Pero tienen mucho alcohol, déjenme beber un poquito más… – Oyó a alguien protestar. Shaolin se sorprendió al ver a la hermosa chelista completamente ebria, tambaleándose mientras dos de sus tías trataban de mantenerla sentada sin mucho éxito – _Petite abeille.._. – Susurró al verla – Tráeme una copa, ¿Si?

– No lo hagas Shaolin – Ordenó una de sus tías – Regresa a la fiesta, nosotras nos encargaremos de la señora Ferrec.

– Pero no parece estar bien – Comentó Shaolin.

– Tu tío está preparando el coche para llevarla a _Noyers–sur–Serein_ , vamos señora Ferrec, pronto estará en su casa – Intentando hacer que se ponga de pie para llevarla a una de las salidas del jardín.

– Qué flores tan raras… – Dijo la chelista al ver las rosas de mayo – Esas son grises, como los ojos de mi Soujun… son lindas… se ven felices – Shaolin vio como sus tías se las ingeniaban para subirla al coche y luego este se marchó. Shaolin se quedó un rato en ese lado del jardín, contemplando las rosas de mayo.

– Mifeng – Ggio corrió hacia ella – Te estuve buscando, aquí tienes tu bebida.

– _Noyers–sur–Serein_ es una de las villas cerca de aquí, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó pensativa.

– Sí – Respondió Ggio.

– Creo que me gustaría visitarla uno de estos días.

Un par de semanas después, a escondidas, dos adolescentes se escabulleron para visitar la villa _Noyers–sur–Serein_. Encontrar la casa de la chelista no fue tan difícil, al parecer la familia Ferrec era muy querida en la villa. Llamaron al portón de la casa de estilo antiguo pero bien cuidada, y un hombre algo mayor pero de aspecto amable les abrió.

– Buenas tardes, venimos a visitar a la señora Ferrec – Anunció Shaolin. Ggio miraba a todos lados, temeroso que alguien los descubriera.

– Pasen – El señor les dejó entrar – Soy Antoine, ustedes son de la villa Feng, ¿Verdad?

– Si – Respondió Shaolin.

– La señora Eleonore nos ha contado que son una familia muy grande, sabíamos que un clan de chinos viven por el castillo pero no es usual verles por aquí – Antoine les guio hasta un salón donde Eleonore se encontraba bebiendo una copa de vino.

– Señora Eleonore, tiene visitas – Dijo tras aclararse la garganta – Le pediré a Paulette que les traiga algo, siéntanse como en su casa – Comentó Antoine antes de retirarse.

– _Petite abeille_ , viniste con tu novio – Eleonore dejó su copa sobre una mesa.

– Ya le dije que no es mi novio – Shaolin ignoró el terrible y marcado sonrojo que asomó en el rostro de Ggio.

– Bueno, supongo que algunas cosas toman tiempo – Eleonore le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Ggio – Es extraño tener visitas.

– Le traje estas flores – Shaolin le entregó un pequeño ramo de rosas de mayo grises – Dijo que le parecían bonitas.

– Lo son – Eleonore las recibió, un atisbo de esperanza resplandeció en sus apagados ojos azules.

– Mi abuela estaba muy contenta por el concierto, Ud. toca muy bien, señora Ferrec – Shaolin sonrió, sintió que había hecho algo bueno.

– Tu también tocas muy bien… ¿Podrías tocar un poco más conmigo? – Pidió repentinamente, después de dejar las flores sobre un viejo piano – No está muy afinado, pero debería sonar bien.

– Claro – Respondió Shaolin muy animada. Ggio se sentó para observarlas en su improvisado concierto y quedó fascinado. Era la misma pieza con la que abrieron la presentación en el aniversario de los abuelos de Shaolin, pero se oía tan diferente. Al concluir se oyeron aplausos, el señor Antoine y su esposa estaban emocionados hasta las lágrimas. Ggio sintió lo mismo, como si una mezcla de alegría y tristeza lo envolvieran al mismo tiempo. Compartieron un pequeño lonche y la señora Ferrec le habló a Shaolin de sus días en el conservatorio de música en París, le ofreció contactarla con gente de allí pero Shaolin rechazó la oferta – Voy a convertirme en la asistente de la señorita Yoruichi – Dijo muy convencida.

– Tu abuela comentó que deseaba que te convirtieras en pianista profesional – Eleonore se quedó un buen rato observando a Shaolin.

– Mi abuela también me dijo que no debo dejar que los demás decidan por mí – Se escudó Shaolin, sintiéndose algo incómoda por el repentino escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida.

– Tus ojos… son grises – Susurró Eleonore – Recuerdo que en la fiesta todos tenían ojos ambarinos, como los de tu novio.

– Ggio no es mi novio – Volvio a negar Shaolin – Heredé los ojos de mi abuela, tal vez no lo notó, pero ella también tiene ojos grises.

– Ya veo – Eleonore sonrió con amargura – Mi hijo también tenía ojos grises, aquellas flores me los recordaron – Shaolin sintió que estaba por tocar un tema incómodo, así que decidió cambiar la conversación.

– ¿Va a tener alguna presentación estos días? Es que me gustaría oírla tocar nuevamente.

– Me temo que no… en realidad he rechazado todas las presentaciones – Eleonore se puso de pie y empezó a acariciar las flores – Creo que me tomaré un descanso.

– Es una pena, toca tan bonito – Shaolin notó que Ggio hacía una mueca, se hacía tarde y tenían que volver a casa – Creo que es hora de irnos.

– ¿Tan pronto? – Paulette volvía con más postres y panecillos.

– Podemos volver otro día – Ofreció Shaolin, a Ggio no le hizo mucho gracia el comentario.

– Siempre serán bienvenidos – Respondió Paulette. Antoine se ofreció a llevarlos pero Ggio rechazó la propuesta, dijo que si los veían llegar con él seguramente les castigarían, al final se fueron ocultos en un camión y llegaron llenos de heno.

– Tú y tus grandes ideas – Protestó Shaolin mientras se escabullían por uno de los jardines laterales del castillo.

– Solo me preocupo por nosotros, para empezar no debimos ir hasta _Noyers_ – Ggio miraba alrededor como temiendo que alguien los descubriera.

– Aquella señora estaba muy triste – Comentó Shaolin – Creo que su hijo murió o algo así, por eso se siente tan sola, trataré de visitarla otro día, no tienes que acompañarme si no quieres.

 _– Te acompañaré aunque no quieras – Replicó Ggio – No puedo dejar que vayas sola por ahí, metiéndote en problemas – Shaolin sonrió. Ninguno de los dos imaginaba lo que estaba por suceder, pronto todo cambiaría._

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Subido definitivamente el 29 de julio 2017, porque es feriado en mi país por aniversario de fiestas patrias, aunque creo que voy a congelarme un día de estos en mi cama awwwww**

 **:P**


	25. Promesa Rota

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales, a veces algo extravagantes, pero me divierto escribiéndolas jojojojojo XD**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

La reunión con los socios de su padre se le hizo eterna. De pronto toda su lógica perdió valor y sintió que se hundía en un terreno desconocido, y odiaba eso... ¿Por qué Byakuya se casaría con Sui y lo mantendría en secreto?

– Pareces pensativo – Tsukishima Hiroshi acababa de despedir a sus socios, tomó asiento en su escritorio y miró fijamente a su hijo – ¿Tiene que ver con la joven de la que me hablaste, la señorita Feng?

– Si – Es misterioso como para nuestros padres somos como un libro abierto, fáciles de leer – He descubierto que oculta algo.

– ¿Te miente? – El líder de los Tsukishima contempló a su hijo, lo había educado con esmero para que en un futuro cercano tomara su lugar como líder familiar, Shukuru era su orgullo, inteligente, sociable, hábil en los negocios… hasta que se obstinó en casarse con Hisana Kuchiki, a veces se arrepentía de haber arreglado el compromiso con la hija de Takahiro, después de aquello, su hijo no volvió a ser el mismo y ahora que parecía volver a interesarse por la vida resulta que la muchacha está comprometida con otro, vaya lío.

– Me oculta cosas – Shukuru levantó los hombros, Sui no le estaba mintiendo, no exactamente, simplemente él no había sabido hacer las preguntas correctas.

– La estas justificando, como hacías con Hisana – Hiroshi suspiró. Algo debió haber hecho mal. Lo relacionado a sentimientos amorosos hacía que su hijo perdiera toda su inteligencia y actuara como un niño.

– Sui no es Hisana, ni en un millón de años – Shukuro lo había notado en el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerla, y seguramente Byakuya también lo notó, tal vez por eso se casó con ella, tal vez mantener el matrimonio en secreto era una forma de proteger a Sui del "veneno" de su círculo social, al menos hasta que se convirtiera en el siguiente líder de los Kuchiki, entonces su palabra sería ley y nadie podría cuestionarle nada, lo que implicaba que Shutara tenía razón: a Byakuya le importaba Sui, y mucho.

– No pertenece a nuestro entorno social, pero parece alguien interesante, hace enfadar a Soujun y tiene toda la atención de Byakuya, al extremo de enfrentarlo al resto de su familia, siento curiosidad por conocerla – Hiroshi notó un cambió en la mirada de su hijo, como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a lo que le atormentaba – Pero si te miente, no es mejor que Hisana – Shukuro miró a su padre con expresión de confusión – La señorita Feng es la prometida de Byakuya, eres mi hijo y prometí darte mi apoyo, siempre y cuando no resultes herido como la última vez, la verdad no me gustaría que te marcharas otra vez, tu madre jamás me lo perdonaría.

– Me interesa Sui, pero si ella elige a alguien más no voy a correr como un adolescente decepcionado – Una idea empezó a rondar por la mente de Shukuru, aún tenía posibilidades – Es precisamente por Sui que he aprendido a valorar la vida, y creo que ella merece conocer la verdad – Shukuro se puso de pie, era ahora o nunca.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Notando que su hijo abandonaba la oficina a pasos rápidos – ¡Shukuru! – Le llamó inútilmente, hace mucho que no veía a su hijo tan decidido, tanto que hasta daba un poco de miedo.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Paulina, Haibara20, Anime Love, Frany Fanny Tsuki y Hell Laufey_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Inquietante. Definitivamente esa palabra describía a la perfección la forma insistente en que Byakuya observaba a Sui durante la reunión que sostuvo con Shihôn Yoruichi, fueron 45 minutos que parecieron durar una eternidad. Sui no pudo pasar por alto la expresión de disgusto que se dibujó en el rostro de Byakuya cuando hizo la reverencia protocolar mientras los despedía en el elevador. Suspiró aliviada cuando se marchó, pero le inquietaba demasiado la actitud de su "falso esposo".

– Vaya tarde, y tan tranquila que parecía – Comentó Yoruichi, ahora estaba en su oficina, contemplando el paisaje por el gran ventanal.

– Yoruichi–sama, es la líder de una importante rama familiar, la tranquilidad es algo de lo que rara vez dispondrá – Dijo Sui, con expresión melancólica, bajo el resplandor de aquel atardecer sus ojos tomaron un peculiar tono de color. Yoruichi parpadeó un poco sorprendida.

– Estás siendo muy formal, Mifeng, como el primer día en que te convertiste en mi asistente – Yoruichi tuvo un mal presentimiento – La verdad no quisiera recordar esos días.

– Lo siento, Yoruichi–sama, no era mi intención – Sui se apresuró a hacer una reverencia, estaba dejando que su vida personal interfiriera con su trabajo, y eso no debía ocurrir jamás.

– ¿Algún día me dirás que te angustia? Te acabo de llamar Mifeng y no te has enojado, tal vez mis sospechas sobre Abarai no sean del todo equivocadas – Yoruichi sonrió.

– Creo que iré a mi oficina a elaborar los resúmenes de las reuniones de hoy, si necesita algo no dude en llamar – Sui hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina, Yoruichi se quedó algo desconcertada.

Estaba intentando redactar los informes pero el dueño de un par de ojos grises invadía sus pensamientos, una y otra vez… ¿Desde cuándo hablaba en chino? Porque nunca se lo había dicho, o bueno, ella nunca le había preguntado, pero ese no era el punto, ¿Qué necesidad tenía de armar un pleito con Cang Du? Un súbito escalofrío le invadió, un recuerdo indeseado, sacudió la cabeza, estaba creando un tsunami en un vaso con agua, eran cosas en las que no valía la pena pensar, si los rumores eran ciertos, Kuchiki Ginrei anunciaría pronto su retiro y en cuanto Byakuya fuera nombrado su sucesor ella recuperaría su preciada libertad y todo volvería a la normalidad, volvería a la tranquilidad de su departamento, a sus días dedicados al trabajo que tanto le había costado conseguir, a sus días de soledad… Dejó de teclear en el ordenador, estar sola no era algo malo, ella había decidido huir del compromiso con Byakuya cuando su abuelo insistió en que debían casarse y ahora, por cosas extrañas del destino, estaba casada con él. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se revolvió un poco el cabello, definitivamente algo debía estar mal en ella.

Era casi medianoche cuando decidió salir de la oficina. Había terminado los pendientes hace horas pero no tenía ganas de volver al dúplex, su intuición rara vez le fallaba y algo le decía que tenía que poner distancia con Byakuya, por su propio bien. Bajó al estacionamiento, por la hora sería un poco peligroso tomar un taxi, así que no quedaba más remedio que ir manejando, o al menos eso pensó.

– Vaya que eres una trabajólica – Tsukishima estaba apoyado en una camioneta, fumando un cigarrillo – Empezaba a creer que nunca saldrías. Sui le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

– Buenas noches, Tsukishima–san – Dijo más por cortesía.

– Hay un par de cosas de las que quisiera conversar contigo, Sui, ¿O debería llamarte, "Kuchiki Shaolin"? – Tsukishima la miró fijamente, mientras dejaba caer la colilla del cigarrillo. Sui hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ocultar su sorpresa, se suponía que aquello era un secreto.

– No comprendo que es lo que quiere decir, Tsukishima–san – Decidió irse por la tangente. Su coche estaba estacionado a unos pocos metros, si tan solo pudiera eludir a Shukuru y llegar hasta ahí.

– Te llevo a tu departamento – Tsukishima abrió la puerta de su camioneta – O tal vez debería llevarte al dúplex de Byakuya – La mirada de Sui se encendió. No eran simples sospechas, Tsukishima sabía algo y tenía que descubrir quién se lo había contado.

– A mi departamento está bien – Dijo mientras subía de mala gana. Tsukishima sonrió, cerró la puerta y se apresuró a subir también para poner el vehículo en marcha. Avanzaron parte del camino en silencio – Creí que quería charlar de algo – Sui decidió reiniciar el diálogo.

– Me gustaría hablar de varias cosas, pero sé que últimamente no gozo de tu simpatía – Habían pocos coches circulando a esa hora – Hay rumores sobre el retiro de Kuchiki Ginrei y sobre quien sería su probable sucesor, algunos dicen que será su hijo Soujun, otros que su nieto Byakuya, y eso ha hecho que varios empresarios lo vean como un "yerno ideal", incluso Shutara Senjumaru le tiene el ojo puesto.

– Eso es algo que no me incumbe – Sui sintió cierto fastidio, no supo explicar bien la razón, pero quiso atribuirlo al hecho de estar cansada.

– Pero circulan rumores acerca del compromiso de Byakuya con una joven extranjera, y una de las asistentes de Senjumaru ha dado con el nombre de "Kuchiki Shaolin" – Tsukishima se detuvo en un semáforo y la miró directo a los ojos – Y da la casualidad que recordé que tu nombre es Shaolin, y si te casaras con Byakuya pasarías a llamarte exactamente de esa forma – Sui guardó silencio unos segundos, el asunto era más delicado de lo que pensaba.

– ¿Le ha dicho algo más a Senjumaru–sama? – Tsukishima sabía de su "supuesto" compromiso con Byakuya, y las asistentes de Senjumaru habían sido capaces de encontrar información muy confidencial, las cosas amenazaban con complicarse.

– Te aprecio lo suficiente como para exponerte a las garras de Shutara, es una arpía y no dudaría en destruirte para quitarte del camino, puedes estar tranquila, no le he dicho nada – El semáforo cambió y volvió a conducir.

– Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – Una parte de ella se sentía agradecida con Tsukishima, pero otra estaba aún a la defensiva.

– Quiero que me des la oportunidad de contarte mi parte de la historia con Hisana – Tsukishima sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta, Hisana le había pedido que olvidara todo y estaba por romper su promesa.

– Eso es algo que no me concierne – Sui sintió un escalofrío. Si todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado pronto sería libre de Byakuya, así que no necesitaba saber nada más.

– ¿Temes arrepentirte de tu matrimonio? – Tsukishima decidió que era hora de tejer su red – Tal vez temes descubrir que el hombre con el que te casaste no es el tipo perfecto y sincero que creías.

– Byakuya no es perfecto – Le interrumpió Sui – Es un hombre serio y responsable, no es muy comunicativo y la mayoría cree que es un tipo malhumorado pero siempre encuentra la forma de decirme lo que piensa, si hay cosas que desconozco es porque simplemente no le he preguntado – Tsukishima oprimió el timón con fuerza, aquellas palabras acababan de demostrarle que Sui también sentía algo por Byakuya, aunque tal vez...

– Shutara y Byakuya son amantes, ¿No has visto lo que sale en los medios? – Siguió tejiendo la red, envolvería a Sui a como dé lugar. Sui agachó la cabeza y guardó silencio. Aquello era algo que no podía negar pues ella misma los había encontrado en una situación bastante comprometedora tras una reunión en las oficinas de los Kuchiki hace unos meses, de pronto sintió como si alguien estrujara su corazón. Tsukishima notó que iba ganando terreno – No te has preguntado ¿Qué más te estará ocultando? – La expresión turbada de Sui lo decía todo. Estacionó la camioneta en la entrada del edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Sui – Déjame contarte la verdad sobre Byakuya, Hisana y yo.

– Le agradezco por traerme hasta aquí – Sui desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, una parte de ella sentía curiosidad por conocer aquella historia, pero su parte más sensata le pedía que saliera de allí lo antes posible, así que abrió la puerta y se bajó de la camioneta. Lástima que Tsukishima no estuviera dispuesto a dejarla partir, se bajó rápidamente para darle alcance.

– Byakuya no es ni serio ni confiable, tengo forma de probártelo – Sui se detuvo unos segundos, ¿Debía escuchar a Tsukishima? – Déjame contarte lo que en realidad pasó – Shukuru estaba de pie, frente a Sui, acababa de tomarle de las manos, que frías se sentían aquellas manos. Sui permaneció unos segundos en silencio, tenía que ser racional, intentó apartar las manos pero Shukuru las retuvo. Entonces se oyó una voz en tono autoritario:

– Suéltala – Byakuya estaba de pie, al lado de Sui… ¿En qué momento llegó allí? Ella intentó liberarse nuevamente del agarre de Tsukishima, sin éxito.

– No estamos haciendo nada malo – El tono altanero en la voz de Shukuru le crispó los nervios a Sui, era una faceta desconocida y poco agradable, hizo un tercer intentó y finalmente logró soltarse para poner distancia, solo para descubrir que aquellos dos hombres parecían estar enfrascados en un duelo de aterradoras miradas.

– Tsukishima–san descubrió lo del matrimonio – Sui decidió que tenía que hacer algo para separarlos, y lo primero era tranquilizar a Byakuya – Le estaba pidiendo que lo mantuviera en secreto – Apeló al lado racional de Byakuya.

– ¿Quién te lo dijo? – Byakuya más que preguntar parecía estar exigiendo respuestas.

– Una de las asistentes de Shutara dio con el nombre de "Kuchiki Shaolin", Rukia me comentó que ustedes andaban comprometidos y solo tuve que atar cabos – Tsukishima continuó con ese tono de voz altivo – Pero no te preocupes, ya que Shaolin me lo pidió, guardaré el secreto – Byakuya frunció el ceño, odiaba que otro llamara a Sui por su verdadero nombre.

– Bien, entonces nos vamos – Sui se giró y notó que el coche de Byakuya estaba aparcado detrás de la camioneta de Tsukishima… ¿Acaso los había estado siguiendo? – Buenas noches, Tsukishima – Se despidió el futuro líder de los Kuchiki, simplemente por mera diplomacia.

– Buenas noches – Respondió Tsukishima – Si quieres saber toda la verdad, ya sabes cómo encontrarme, Shaolin – Lanzó cada palabra cual puñalada, a Byakuya se le agotó la paciencia.

– Tsukishima, debo pedirte que pongas distancia con **mi** **esposa** – Le dijo, retomando el duelo de miradas.

– ¿Por qué haces tanto drama? Solo le estaba tomando la mano, no nos estábamos besando – Tsukishima puso veneno en cada palabra, Byakuya sintió su sangre hervir, y antes de darse cuenta le había asestado un puñetazo a Shukuru quien ahora se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con cara de aturdido.

– Byakuya, vámonos a casa, por favor – Le pidió Sui mientras le sujetaba del brazo – Ya fue suficiente – Habló con tono conciliador – Que se recupere, Tsukishima–san – Añadió a modo de disculpa mientras tiraba de Byakuya para llevarlo hasta su coche – Deme las lleves – Byakuya la miró fijamente, no podía decir si estaba enojado o algo parecido.

– Yo conduzco – Le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

– Se ha lastimado la mano, yo conduciré – Sui no subió pero extendió la mano, esperando que le entregara las llaves. Byakuya dudó un momento pero finalmente se las entregó. No tenía que ser adivinado para saber lo que intentaba hacer Sui: poner distancia con Tsukishima. Lo cierto es que al poco rato de estar en camino sintió un terrible dolor en los nudillos de la mano derecha, estaban enrojecidos y comenzaban a hincharse, miró a Sui de reojo, lucía más seria de lo habitual y estaba conduciendo a una velocidad considerable – Cuando lleguemos al dúplex habrá que ponerle un poco de hielo – Le oyó comentar. Intentó replicar pero decidió guardar silencio y analizar mejor la situación. Había perdido el control, y Sui lo había visto. De pronto se sintió como un niño cuando es descubierto en medio de una travesura, obviamente Sui no le regañaría, pero seguramente no estaría pensando nada bueno de él. Suspiró. Estuvo toda la tarde molesto por el incidente en el elevador, no comprendía esa extraña "obsesión" del hijo de Barragan Louisenbarn por Sui, estaba tan fastidiado que decidió esperarla a la salida del trabajo pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver llegar a Tsukishima, el que ambos salieran juntos cerca a medianoche empeoró su enojo y el verlos ir rumbo al departamento de Sui solo empeoró las cosas aún más… era inevitable que a la menor provocación terminara convirtiendo a Tsukishima en el chivo expiatorio sobre el cuál descargaría su ira y frustración.

– ¿De qué verdad hablaba Tsukishima? – Llegaron al dúplex en un tiempo record y ahora estaba esperando el elevador.

– No lo sé – Sui nuevamente optó por ir por la tangente. Al menos Byakuya parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco. El trayecto en el elevador también fue breve, el lugar estaba en completo silencio. Ni bien entraron Sui se dirigió a la cocina, buscaría algo de hielo y analgésicos. A Byakuya no le hacía gracia quedarse solo esperando pero decidió no contrariar más a Sui. Se sentó en el sofá de tres cuerpos y al poco rato Sui le entregaba un vaso con agua y unos analgésicos, apenas los tomó Sui se sentó a su lado y colocó una bolsa con hielo sobre sus nudillos. Byakuya hizo una mueca de desagrado, el frío y la fuerza con la que Sui presionaba el hielo le causó más dolor – No se queje, si no presiono un poco terminará con un hematoma o algo peor.

– ¿Por qué el hijo de Barragan Louisenbarn te estaba molestando en el elevador? – Decidió aprovechar la cercanía para lanzar la pregunta que lo había tenido irritado todo el día. Sui lo miró extrañada, a esa distancia pudo ver las pequeñas ojeras que se dibujaban bajo esos ojos grises y sus largas pestañas, recordó la visita que hizo a la villa Feng, los ojos del abuelo de Sui eran de un tono caramelo.

– Cang Du–sama estaba intentando recuperar las acciones de la textilera, pero se enteró que Yoruichi–sama llegó a un acuerdo con los rusos de Baikal y me culpa de eso, solo estaba haciendo una pataleta de niño engreído – Sui ya no quería darle vueltas a ese asunto, pero cuando pronunció las palabras "niño engreído" miro inquisitivamente a Byakuya.

– ¿Y lo de Tsukishima? – Byakuya sentía más que solo curiosidad por saber de qué habían estado hablando.

– Tsukishima–san descubrió lo del matrimonio, que se suponía debía mantenerse en secreto – Sui volvió a mirarlo acusadoramente – Tenía que averiguar cómo se había enterado, ¿No se lo he dicho hace unos minutos? – Breves flashes de lo ocurrido en las afueras del edificio en donde Sui tenía su departamento le hicieron sentir incómodo. Ella no había hecho nada malo, pero igual se sentía enfadado de solo recordar.

– Si quieres saber algo sobre mi pasado solo debes preguntarme – Sospechaba que la "verdad" de la Tsukishima hablaba no era precisamente el descubrimiento de su matrimonio con Sui, probablemente ese malnacido estaba buscando abordar el tema de Hisana.

– Ya me ha dicho más de lo que necesito saber – Sui trató de sonar convincente, pero en su interior se libraba una auténtica lucha, estuvo tentada de preguntarle sobre su relación con Senjumaru pero recordó la escena en la sala de juntas, luego las fotos de las revistas y los comentarios de Tsukishima, volvió a sentir como si alguien estrujara su corazón con tanta fuerza como si quisieran arrancárselo del pecho, bajó la mirada para ocultar su confusión. Sintió la mano de Byakuya acariciar su mejilla para luego levantarle el mentón y entonces la envolvió la tibieza de unos labios sobre los suyos y la fragancia de cítricos y madera. Dejó caer la bolsa con hielo. Lo siguiente que recordaba era el mar de sensaciones que estaba despertando en su piel la forma en que Byakuya acariciaba sus brazos, sus hombros, su espalda… sus manos eran tan cálidas. Momentos después Byakuya liberaba sus labios, para empezar a descender con húmedos besos por su cuello y un atisbo de lucidez la invadió… abrió los ojos y se encontró tumbada en el sillón con Byakuya besándole en el cuello mientras intentaba abrir los botones de la blusa… Eso no podía estar sucediendo. Empujó a Byakuya con todas sus fuerzas y corrió hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y se llevó las manos al rostro, ¿Cómo rayos había ocurrido? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Ohayo! Este capítulo está diseñado para ser como una montaña rusa, así que están advertidas :P Gracias a:**

 **Paulina…** La madre de Ginrei no era una maldita, bueno, no del todo jejejeje lo que hizo fue por su conveniencia pero ayudó a la abuela de Sui a ser feliz (de otra forma no se hubiera casado con Hao) a veces las personas eligen pensar en ellas primero, disculpa la demora y espero que disfrutes el capitulo, por cierto, Ggio aparece pronto muhahaha

 **Hell Laufey…** Oh, pensaba que habías vuelto al mundo real, como todos los adultos responsables, me alegra que a pesar de tus múltiples ocupaciones aún saques tiempo para los fics, gracias :D La madre de Byakuya era una romántica pero no tenía idea del compromiso de lo contrario no hubiera sido GgioTeam :P pero tal vez habría conocido un poco más a Sui, si hubiera sabido… awwww falta poco para que se acabe el fic snif snif

 **Anime Love…** En serio ¿Me estás leyendo la mente? El segundo capítulo del pasado trata justamente de Byakuya, Sui y Hisana :O espero que cuando llegues al final del capítulo estés realmente sorprendida muhahahaha

 **Frany Fanny Tsuki…** No te preocupes, con lo atareada que anda mi vida me estoy tomando mi tiempo en actualizar jejejeje asi que estas perdonada :P volviendo al fic, Ginrei quedó en la friendzone por diversas razones, y aunque se convirtió en el líder de su familia no pudo tener todo lo que quería… Ggio y Sui han crecido juntos, así que es normal que ella lo vea como otro hermano más, que eso cambie depende completamente de Ggio, lo del Harem para Sui suena tentador pero este fic no es de ese género, jojojojo el final de Eleonore no es precisamente uno feliz pero da que pensar, el amor no siempre es correspondido en la forma en que deseamos, depende de nosotros si elegimos aferrarnos a él o continuar el camino (creo que este mensaje también va para Tsukishima) nah, te estoy spoileando indirectamente… ciertamente el fandom de Bleach no es el mismo, ¿Tendrá que ver que el manga terminó? Jejejeje

 **Haibara 20…** Solo has leído una parte del pasado, tal vez no te guste tanto la segunda parte, pero es necesaria para entender mejor la historia (nah, me gustan las cosas complicadas, me disculpo por eso :D ) con respecto a tu pregunta… la respuesta está en el siguiente capítulo del pasado lol gracias por las reviews :3

 **Volvemos al fic:**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 _Era invierno y llovía a cántaros. Los sueños que había proyectado, las cosas que había planeado… de pronto todo amenazaba con desvanecerse hasta desaparecer, pero él necesitaba conocer la razón. Envío un mensaje y esperó por horas en aquella glorieta, hasta que finalmente la mujer que esperaba llegó completamente mojada, con la respiración entrecortada y temblando de frío._

– _¡Estás empapada! – Exclamó, al mismo tiempo en que caballerosamente se quitaba el abrigo y lo ponía sobre los hombros de la recién llegada._

– _¡Byakuya, me asustaste! – la joven se llevó una mano al medio del pecho y levantó la mirada, pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, aquellos ojos grises la miraban con tal intensidad que de pronto se sumergió en ellos, con mucho esfuerzo apartó la mirada y caminó unos pasos, poner distancia era importante._

– _¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó un angustiado Byakuya – Desde la cena del cumpleaños del abuelo Ginrei has estado evitándome, ¿Acaso hice algo malo, Hisana? – La joven permaneció en silencio unos minutos, la lluvia caía sin cesar – Hisana… – Intentó acercarse a ella nuevamente pero ella volvió a retroceder – Hisana, mírame…._

– _Lo siento Byakuya – Hisana reunió todo el valor que tenía para blindarse con la fría máscara de aristócrata que le habían enseñado y levantó altivamente la barbilla – Estoy comprometida y pronto voy a casarme, ya no podemos vernos, creí habértelo dejado claro en la nota que te mandé._

– _Bromeas, ¿Verdad? – Byakuya miró alrededor solo para confirmar que no había nadie más._

– _No me estoy riendo – Hisana puso ese tono de voz que tanto fastidiaba a Byakuya._

– _Entonces dímelo mirándome a los ojos – Byakuya la abrazó enérgicamente por la cintura y Hisana se estremeció, estaba tan concentrada en su papel de indiferencia que no había notado la peligrosa cercanía hasta que ya era demasiado tarde – Estoy esperando – Le susurró Byakuya, mientras se inclinaba para besarla._

– _¡Hisana! – La fría voz de Shukuru Tsukishima que pareció congelar el momento y les obligó a volver a la realidad… de pronto el escenario cambió, ya no era la noche lluviosa en la glorieta de la mansión Kuchiki, era una noche de primavera en la entrada de un edificio de departamentos en un barrio de clase media –_ _¿Por qué haces tanto drama? Solo le estaba tomando la mano, no nos estábamos besando –P_ _ronunció claramente a Tsukishima, mientras lo observaba con odio en la mirada._

Byakuya abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Se sentó y respiró profundo un par de veces, miró a su alrededor, saber que estaba en su habitación en el dúplex le dio cierta tranquilidad. Si todo aquello era una venganza armada por Tsukishima le estaba saliendo demasiado bien. Mientras se preparaba para darse una ducha se preguntó si hubiera sido capaz de mantener la calma de haber encontrado a Tsukishima y Sui besándose… negó rotundamente con la cabeza. No hubiera podido, no había forma. Su mano derecha empezó a dolerle, tal como Sui había predicho, sus nudillos estaba inflamados. Miró el reloj, eran casi las ocho, seguramente Sui se habría marchado y Renji no tardaría en llegar. Le esperaba un día muy largo. Cuando su asistente preguntó preocupado lo que había pasado (obviamente al ver el estado de su mano) le respondió secamente con un "me di con el martillo mientras intentaba colocar un clavo para un cuadro", y repitió la misma oración al menos siete veces más ese día, era más que obvio que nadie le creía, pero por su condición se limitaban a asentir y hacer la vista gorda.

Contrario a lo que imaginó el día pasó bastante rápido y relativamente tranquilo. Terminó la tarde en una cena de negocios con Ukitake Jushirô. La personalidad del líder de los Ukitake emanaba una energía tan positiva y serena, le recordaba un poco a la de su abuelo.

– Espero que no se les ocurra faltar a mi boda – Bromeó Ukitake – Unohana y yo estamos apostando, ella cree que no traerás a tu prometida, yo aposté a que si lo harás – Mostrando una brillante sonrisa en su rostro – No puedes fallarme.

– Le preguntaré – Respondió Byakuya, parecía algo distraído.

– Abarai, ¿Qué posibilidades tenemos para que la misteriosa prometida de tu jefe nos honre con su presencia el día de mi boda con Retsu? – Preguntó amistosamente Ukitake, Renji se atoró con su bebida, Kaien tuvo que darle de palmaditas en la espalda.

– N–no podría decirlo – Respondió Renji, tartamudeaba un poco por la forma aterradora en que lo estaba mirando su jefe – L–lo que sucede es que la prometida de Kuchiki–sama viaja mucho, por trabajo – Dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

– Ya veo, joven y trabajadora, extranjera de origen asiático, como Shutara Senjumaru – Pronunció Ukitake, con un tono despreocupado – Aunque Shutara difiere mucho de la descripción que dio Shunsui el otro día sobre tu misteriosa prometida.

– No es Shutara – A Byakuya empezaba a fastidiarle que le vincularan con ella, su "prometida" era Sui, no Shutara.

– Oh bueno, la prensa rumorea, sería bueno que acallaras aquellos rumores, si estuviera en tu lugar, con todos esos rumores circulando, Retsu ya habría roto el compromiso – Ukitake terminó de beber su té, notó la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de Byakuya – Tómalo como un consejo de alguien que ha vivido un poco más que tú y que te aprecia mucho.

El camino de regreso se le hizo eterno. Abarai conducía mientras él meditaba las palabras de Ukitake. Había intentado aclararle a Sui que entre Senjumaru y él no existía nada, meses atrás, después de un incidente en la sala de juntas de los Kuchiki, pero la reacción de Sui fue bastante fría y distante, como si no le importara… pero la noche anterior no fue del todo indiferente a sus caricias e incluso correspondió sus besos, hasta que… suspiró, no lograba entender los sentimientos de Sui, cuando parecía que ocurría un acercamiento entre ellos, un muro imaginario se interponía, una y otra vez. Apenas llegó al dúplex se encerró en el estudio. Revisó algunos documentos, solo por mantener la mente ocupada. No fue hasta cerca de las diez de la noche cuando oyó la puerta principal y luego las características pisadas de los tacones de Sui subiendo las escaleras, y luego, nuevamente silencio. Ella estaba en casa, eso debería bastar por el momento… pero no era así: Quería verla.

La mañana siguiente despertó muy temprano y esperó. Contra todo pronóstico Sui no salió a correr ni de su habitación hasta cerca de las siete. La vio detenerse unos segundos a mitad de la escalera al notar su presencia, pero finalmente terminó de bajar.

– Buenos días, Kuchiki–sama – Saludó con cortesía.

– Buenos días, Sui – Le respondió, el cambio de estación había hecho que cambiara un poco el estilo de su ropa, y la blusa de ese día no llevaba botones – Tengo una reunión cerca de las oficinas de los Shihôn, te llevo – Mintió. Necesitaba crear un momento para pasar al menos unos minutos con ella.

– Ayer traje la camioneta de la compañía, Yoruichi–sama podría preguntar porque no la llevo de vuelta hoy – Sui parecía no querer ese momento a solas con Byakuya.

– Puedes decirle que se quedó sin combustible o que no encendía, no sería la primera vez – Él no se daría por vencido tal fácilmente. Sui permaneció pensativa unos segundos.

– Está bien – Sui aceptó y ambos bajaron al estacionamiento. Byakuya aceleró un poco sus pasos para abrirle la puerta de su coche, sabía que si no lo hacía Sui la abriría ella misma, y por unos segundos pudo percibir aquella sutil fragancia a cerezos y entró en la cuenta que no le bastaba con solo verla: quería tocarla.

– Ayer tuve una reunión con Ukitake Jushirô – Decidió iniciar una conversación mientras recorría aquellas calles aún con poco tráfico – Está bastante animado con la boda.

– Yoruichi–sama está invitada, me pidió que la acompañara – Sui miraba por la ventana, aunque trataba de aparentar serenidad sus manos sujetaban con algo de fuerza las asas de su bolso.

– ¿Y ya has elegido el color de tu vestido? – Una idea algo descabellada cruzó por su mente: tal vez podría elegir un traje que hiciera juego con el vestido de Sui.

– Estaba pensando ponerme el vestido que llevé al cumpleaños de Ginrei–sama – A Sui pareció extrañarle el repentino interés de Byakuya.

– Ese era un vestido muy bonito – Byakuya recordó el momento en que entró al salón principal y la vio tocando el piano, aquel vestido era como un cielo estrellado – Pero no creo que sea apropiado para una boda.

– Bueno, tal vez compre alguno, no lo sé – Sui elevó los hombros, como restándole importancia al tema, los vestidos no eran algo que le quitara el sueño.

– La boda de Ukitake es en dos semanas – Byakuya empezó a disminuir la velocidad, pronto llegarían a las oficinas de los Shihôn.

– Lo sé, mi jefa está invitada – Sui no notó la intención en el comentario de su "falso esposo", pero pareció relajarse un poco, lo que alivió a Byakuya.

– Va a ser un evento muy importante, no solo para los novios – Byakuya estacionó el coche, habían llegado.

– Las bodas deberían ser solo para los novios – Susurró Sui, hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad – Gracias por traerme, Kuchiki–sama.

– No vuelvas a hacerlo – Sui se le quedó viendo, confundida. Byakuya contempló aquellos ojos grises que le quitaban el sueño – No vuelvas a hacer una reverencia ante mí, Sui, eres mi esposa, no tienes que hacerlo – Sui bajó la mirada. Allí estaba otra vez, erigiendo aquella pared.

– Gracias por traerme, Kuchiki–sama – Repitió antes de bajar del coche, ni siquiera esperó a que le abriera la puerta, ella siempre era así y eso le disgustaba. Su madre le había inculcado valores sobre cómo debe ser un caballero pero Sui parecía resistirse. La contempló mientras entraba en aquél edificio, hasta perderla de vista. En ese momento tomó una decisión: Bailaría con ella en la boda de Ukitake. Continuó el camino a las oficinas Kuchiki. No le sorprendió encontrarlas prácticamente vacías, aún era bastante temprano. Bebió un poco de café que compró en el camino mientras revisaba la agenda del día, nada complicado, era como si con el cambio de estación los asuntos de negocios tomaran un rumbo más tranquilo también.

Acompañó a su abuelo a dos reuniones, almorzaron con unos socios interesados en ampliar las importaciones a través de la naviera, volvieron a la oficina para un breve recuento de las actividades de día, el que Soujun estuviera en el extranjero realizando una comisión le daba un aire aún más amigable a la oficina, era en cierto modo reconfortante no tenerlo cerca al menos unos días.

– Byakuya, luces algo pálido – Comentó Ginrei – Tal vez necesitas descansar un poco, me contaron que hoy llegaste bastante temprano.

– Estoy bien – Se apresuró a responder – Acompañé a Sui a la oficina, últimamente no tenemos mucho tiempo para vernos – Sintió que su abuelo podría escuchar sus inquietudes, al menos en parte.

– Me alegra oír eso, empezaba a creer que tenían problemas conyugales – Por alguna razón, Ginrei empezó a sentirse intranquilo, tuvo un extraño presentimiento – Han conversado en lo que harán cuando te anuncie como mi sucesor, ¿Permitirás que tu esposa continúe trabajando con los Shihôn? – Byakuya se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

– Aún no se lo contado – Era obvio que el asunto era importante, pero Byakuya aún no se sentía seguro de decirle a Sui.

– Creo que deberías decírselo – Ginrei supo de inmediato que Byakuya le ocultaba algo – Me gustaría que el día que te anuncie como mi sucesor Shaolin estuviera allí, como la nueva señora Kuchiki.

– A mí también me gustaría, pero Sui es algo reservada con esas cosas – De pronto los acuerdos del matrimonio asaltaron su mente, en cuanto fuera anunciado como el líder de la familia Kuchiki…

– A Sui tampoco le gustaban las ceremonias familiares ni los protocolos sociales – Una sonrisa impregnada de nostalgia asomó en el rostro del anciano Kuchiki, notó la expresión de confusión en su nieto – Hablaba de la abuela de Shaolin, no me hagas caso, son solo viejos recuerdos.

– ¿Conoció a la abuela de Sui? – Byakuya empezó a sentir curiosidad por el tema.

– Claro, tú también la conociste, nos visitó en la residencia Kuchiki, hace algunos años, eras aún un niño, tal vez por eso no lo recuerdas – Ginrei le contempló con expresión amable y serena. Byakuya buscó en sus recuerdos pero aparte de momentos poco gratos con sus primos y los otros Kuchiki no lograba recordar a ninguna señora Feng – Aún queda pendiente una cena con Sajin Komamura, le pediré a Shirogane que me acompañe, creo que mereces el resto de la tarde para meditar sobre lo que te dije.

– En verdad me gustaría acompañarlo – No habían tenido muchas reuniones con el representante de los Komamura y era una buena oportunidad para conocerlo un poco más.

– Cuando te conviertas en mi sucesor tendrás mucho tiempo para lidiar con todos los demás representantes familiares, acepta mi sugerencia y toma la tarde libre, por cierto, no pongas cuadros, tu mano aún no luce muy bien.

Byakuya hizo una reverencia para despedir a su abuelo. Los nudillos de su mano lucían mejor pero era obvio que su abuelo no era alguien fácil de engañar. Dejó que Abarai le llevara de vuelta al dúplex. Con un poco de suerte podría salir a cenar con Sui. Había algo de tráfico, así que Abarai tomó una ruta alterna por una calle que rara vez tomaban, se detuvieron en un esquina mientras esperaban que el semáforo cambiara a verde cuando dio un vistazo por la ventana y pronto se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho, había un local que parecía un café, en una de las mesas cerca a la ventana se encontraban Sui y Tsukishima… las palabras de la otra noche resonaron en su mente " _Si quieres saber toda la verdad, ya sabes cómo encontrarme, Shaolin_ ". Renji puso el coche en marcha nuevamente.

– Abarai, detén el auto – Ordenó con una voz tan fría que de pronto pareció espantar la primavera y congelar todo.

– Buscaré un lugar para estacionar – Renji no pasó por alto el cambio en la expresión de su jefe, vio exactamente lo mismo que él, y decidió que tenía que alejarlo para que se tranquilizara.

– Detén el auto – Su jefe no estaba preguntando, estaba ordenando. Abarai tragó saliva y sobreparó. Byakuya bajó como alma que lleva el diablo y a pasos rápidos llegó hasta la mesa de aquel colorido café.

– Creí haber sido claro la otra noche – Dijo en tono neutral, pasando por alto el saludo protocolar. Allí estaba de nuevo, fulminando con la mirada a Tsukishima.

– Buenas tardes Kuchiki–san – Saludó Tsukishima con tono triunfal – ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? Estamos en medio de una conversación que tal vez podría interesarte – Byakuya dejó de lado su enfrentamiento con Tsukishima para mirar a Sui, ella había tomado su bolso y se estaba poniendo de pie.

– Creo que son ustedes los que necesitan conversar – Sui no miró a Byakuya a los ojos, tenía una expresión algo desencajada – Buenas tardes – Ella hizo una reverencia y se alejó a pasos rápidos, Byakuya intentó seguirla, pero Tsukishima dijo algo:

– Aquella noche, el que respondió el móvil de Shaolin fui yo – Byakuya hubiera deseado no recordar a que noche se refería Tsukishima, pero vaya que lo recordaba demasiado bien.

– Mientes – Le lanzó una mirada intimidante, quería dejar de lado aquél asunto y buscar a Sui.

– ¿No se te hace familiar esto? – Colocando el móvil de Sui sobre la mesa, el que se suponía se había perdido. Byakuya intentó tomarlo pero Tsukishima se apresuró a recuperarlo – ¿Sigues pensando que miento?

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Shukuru? – Si Tsukishima quería quedarse con el móvil de Sui, Byakuya le dejaría, pero que insinúe cosas sobre ella, eso no se lo permitiría – Sui no es ese tipo de mujer, y ambos lo sabemos.

– También pensaba eso de Hisana, y no era cierto – Tsukishima tuvo sentimientos encontrados, dolor por los recuerdos de su esposa muerta y enojo por el hombre que tenía frente a él, a su juicio, Byakuya no merecía ser feliz.

– ¡Qué le dijiste a Sui! – Byakuya lucía como un animal salvaje a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa. Las pocas personas que se encontraban en el café se sobresaltaron.

– Kuchiki–sama, por favor – Abarai se acercó a pasos rápidos, en tono conciliador. Le había costado un poco encontrar un lugar para estacionar el coche. Tsukishima lanzó una carcajada.

– Sólo le comenté algunas cosas que creí que necesitaba saber, Sui es una mujer inteligente, no pensaste que podrías engañarla todo el tiempo, ¿Verdad? – Tsukishima volvió a sonreír y Renji notó que tenía una mejilla amoratada, "El martillo", pensó.

– Has manchado el recuerdo de Hisana, simplemente nunca la mereciste – Byakuya no iba a caer más en los juegos de Tsukishima, su prioridad ahora era Sui – Vámonos, Abarai – Renji hizo una reverencia para despedirse de Tsukishima. Notó que Byakuya se detenía un momento en las afueras del café y buscaba alrededor con la mirada.

– Vi a la señorita Sui tomar un taxi apenas salió del café – Renji hubiera querido detenerla, pero evitar que su jefe se metiera en problemas era más importante en esos momentos.

– Comprendo – Había una mezcla de confusión y preocupación en su voz. Fue un iluso al pensar que Sui le preguntaría, le dolía que hubiera preferido oír aquellas historias de Tsukishima y no de él. Le pidió a Renji que volvieran al dúplex esperando encontrarla allí, pero nada. Le marcó al móvil, pero nadie contestó. Renji contactó con la oficina de los Shihôn pero le indicaron que había pedido la tarde libre. Le pidió que llamara al edificio donde Sui tenía su departamento, tampoco estaba allí, era un hecho oficial: Sui se estaba escondiendo de él. Esperó un par de horas, mientras intentaba revisar algunos pendientes de los siguientes días, pero su mente estaba agitada y su corazón también: ¿Y si ella no volvía?

Decidió salir a dar una vuelta, estar a solas en el dúplex después del incidente de la tarde le hacía pensar cosas negativas, tenía que creer en Sui y no caer en los juegos de Tsukishima. Manejó hasta un lado de la ciudad donde estaba un bar bastante discreto, tardó más de lo acostumbrado pues le alcanzó el tráfico de la hora punta, pero en cierto modo eso lo distrajo un poco. Al llegar decidió que solo bebería un trago, no quería que se repitiera el incidente de meses atrás. Entró y como siempre, el lugar no tenía muchos clientes, se podía oír música jazz en un volumen bastante ideal, casi cómplice, y se acercó a la barra, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la persona que llevaba buscando por horas:

– Sui – Dijo en un susurro, mientras se quedaba de pie a su lado.

– Que bueno que llegó – Comentó el angustiado barman – La señorita ha bebido mucho y no me permitió tomar su móvil para llamar a algún contacto.

– Ya le dije que puedo hacer lo que quiera, ¡No vine manejando! – La voz de Sui arrastraba cada palabra y su tono era tan peculiar, a Byakuya le sorprendió mucho, era una faceta de Sui que no conocía – ¡Ud. no se ría! – Replicó ella, mientras le hundía el índice derecho con pequeños golpecitos en el pecho – ¿Podría dejar de seguirme a todos lados?

– Creo que será mejor que vayamos a casa, ¿Me daría la cuenta? – Byakuya decidió ser lo más caballeroso posible, le pareció lo más correcto en un momento así.

– Ni se le ocurra… yo puedo pagar mis cosas – Sui empezó a buscar algo en su bolso, pero sus movimientos eran bastante lentos y torpes, Byakuya aprovechó para pagar la cuenta.

– Sui, vámonos – Le ofreció el brazo para que se apoyara, estaba seguro que no estaba en condiciones de caminar sola.

– Aún tengo que pagar la cuenta – Protestó ella.

– Ya pagaste – Le susurró en voz baja – Vámonos.

– ¿En serio? – Dudó ella. Al verlo asentir se colgó el bolso en el hombro y se puso de pie, solo para empezar a tambalearse. Al principio rechazo la ayuda de Byakuya, pero parecía como si fuera a perder el equilibrio cada dos pasos, así que de rato en rato terminaba apoyándose en él. Tuvieron otra pequeña discusión al llegar al coche pues ella intentó abrir la puerta para subirse y luchó un buen rato para abrocharse el cinturón. Lejos de molestarle a Byakuya parecía divertirle mucho toda la situación – Si se vuelve a reír me bajo – Amenazó Sui, pero la forma torpe en que pronunciaba las palabras contrastaba con la expresión seria que intentaba poner en su cara, era difícil no reírse. No pasó mucho para que ella se quedara dormida.

Byakuya tomó un desvío y llegó hasta la playa donde habló con ella por primera vez. Era primavera así que la brisa estaba algo fría y las aguas del mar no estaban precisamente tranquilas, pero bajo el cielo nocturno despejado daban una vista maravillosa. Reclinó un poco el asiento de Sui, la cubrió con el saco de su traje y salió a contemplar un poco el paisaje. La primera vez que la vio no le pareció diferente a las demás mujeres, incluso pensó que había otras más femeninas y llamativas pero saber que era la prometida que llevaba años eludiendo incrementó su curiosidad, cuando Yoruichi lanzó aquel comentario burlón relacionando a Sui con el asistente de Barragán se sintió algo perturbado, ¿Qué mujer preferiría a un simple empleado de oficina antes que a un Kuchiki? Y su curiosidad por conocerla aumentó. Verla horas después en aquel lujoso restaurante con el mismo asistente picó su orgullo aún más, él era un Kuchiki, si una mujer lo rechazara tendría que estar mal de la cabeza, o casada (bueno, esas eran otras circunstancias pero sustentaban una razón válida), así que envió a Abarai a averiguar qué clase de relación tenían, "Solo trabajo" fue la respuesta que trajo Abarai, entonces empezó su plan para cortejarla, pero resultó ser la mujer más peculiar y esquiva que había conocido, y sin embargo, al poco tiempo, se habían casado.

Volvió al auto y contempló a Sui, plácidamente dormida. De pronto le parecía tan frágil e inofensiva, contrastaba tanto con la faceta habitual que ella mostraba en su día a día. Puso el coche en marcha y manejó lentamente, no había prisa por llegar, además no deseaba interrumpir su sueño. Mientras conducía recordó la primera vez que su abuelo le habló del compromiso, tenía quince años y creyó que se trataba de una broma, la supuesta primera cita se truncó por problemas dentro del ámbito familiar de los Kuchiki, la segunda por la repentina partida de su madre… fue entonces cuando conoció a Hisana y cualquier intento de su abuelo por convencerlo de conocer a su prometida fue descartado una y otra vez… no fue hasta después de la muerte de Hisana que su abuelo volvió a hablarle del compromiso, le pidió que al menos la conociera indirectamente y lo envió a aquella reunión en Seretei Corp. si la joven no era de su agrado no volvería a hablarle del compromiso nunca más, claro que agregó un plus adicional, si aceptaba continuar con el compromiso tendría más posibilidades de aspirar a convertirse en el siguiente líder familiar, aquella era una oferta que no podía rechazar fácilmente.

Tuvo que hacer malabares para bajar a Sui del coche sin despertarla, subir al elevador con ella en brazos no fue tan complicado, ella no era muy pesada y sus prácticas de kendo lo mantenían en buena forma, tuvo algunos inconvenientes para abrir la puerta pero finalmente entraron al dúplex. Mientras subía las escaleras titubeó un poco: Desde que Sui se mudó al dúplex no había entrado en su habitación pues sabía lo reservada que ella era, pero imaginó que estaría tan minimalista como su oficina o su departamento y no se equivocó, solo estaban los pocos muebles de siempre y algunas pertenencias de Sui, el tenue aroma de cerezos se percibía sutilmente. Cuando se disponía a dejarla sobre la cama ocurrió algo inesperado, Sui se aferró a él y le oyó susurrar algo como "Me estoy cayendo".

– No vas a caer, solo voy a dejarte para que descanses – Le dijo con suavidad, tenerla tan cerca hizo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran un poco.

– Byakuya, eres un mentiroso – Aquellos ojos grises lo miraban entristecidos.

– Me gustas Sui, y eso no es una mentira – Susurró tiernamente, besándole en la frente, luego en una mejilla y finalmente en los labios. Sui no solo correspondió aquél beso, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos acariciándole la nuca… su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, no le bastaba con verla, ni tocarla, quería amarla y la amaría esa y todas las noches que pudiera mientras tuviera vida.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Estuve de pronto saturada de trabajo y con los estudios de un postgrado que estoy siguiendo y el invierno que congela todo sin piedad (bueno, no nieva donde vivo pero sentía que me congelaba de día o de noche) y de pronto entro en la cuenta que es OCTUBRE, OMC! Dejé el proyecto de lado demasiado tiempo, GOME! Finalmente capítulo terminado, pido disculpar anticipadas por las faltas ortográficas (lo subí sin muchas revisiones), es temporada de skating (Nathan Chen ganó la Rostelecom y Carolina Kostner quedó segunda yujuuuuu) y hay nuevos animes (mis otros hobbies) así que hago malabares con mi tiempo libre, gracias por leerme :D**

 **Afortunadamente en mi país los temblores no fueron fuertes, desde el fenómeno del niño en marzo no hemos sufrido cataclismos ni desastres naturales así que les agradezco su preocupación y deseo también que en sus regiones todo sea paz y tranquilidad (se acerca Navidad yeiiii)**

 **¿A qué este final no se lo esperaban? Buhahahaha (lean hasta el final y no me odien pleaseeee), les dejo la posibilidad de elegir: ¿Quieren el segundo capítulo del pasado o la continuación de este? Pidan ahora, pidan ya ;)**

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan**

 **Subido 25 Octubre 2017, con el lago de los cisnes, don quijote y abril lavigne como temas de fondo.**

 **:P**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 _Era un día nublado y mientras caminaba a través de aquel camino empedrado, envuelta en melancolía una estrepitosa lluvia empezó a caer. Lo razonable hubiera sido buscar un lugar para refugiarse, pero tenía que admitir que en esos momentos la lluvia le resultaba reconfortante, entonces se detuvo al notar que había otra persona, tan empapada como ella, bajo esa fría lluvia…_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía algo confundida, y quien no tras experimentar semejante marea de sensaciones la noche anterior, pasó de la confusión a ser arrastrada por una corriente tan fuerte que hizo que su corazón se acelerara y su mente se perdiera en algún insospechado lugar, por un momento creyó que todo había sido un sueño, pero el olor a cítricos y madera y el hombre que le envolvía en sus brazos eran más que reales. Byakuya se sentía tan cálido. Extendió una mano y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, si era real, una parte de ella entró en pánico, había roto una vieja promesa, y sus sentimientos aún estaban demasiado confusos. Decidió romper el contacto físico, tal vez debería pedir el día libre, tomarse un tiempo para aclarar la mente… pero aún quedaban algunas labores pendiente tendría que ir a la oficina. Mientras trataba de liberarse de los brazos de Byakuya ocurrió algo inesperado, que lo cambiaría todo, entre sueños, él pronunció un nombre, él dijo " _Hisana_ ", y el frágil castillo de naipes que había intentado construir se derrumbó, así como sus ilusiones.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **:3**


	26. Ggio Vega

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales, a veces algo extravagantes, pero me divierto escribiéndolas aunque no siempre respete las reglas de gramática jojojojojo XD**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 _Era una tarde algo cálida, el verano llegaba a su fin y el otoño empezaba a instalarse. Recorrió sin mucha prisa el camino entre las casas de rojos tejados de aquella villa que era como su segundo hogar, odiaba cuando el verano llegaba a su fin pues tendría que volver a China y esperar nueve largos meses para volver a verla… o tal vez no. Suspiró mientras entraba sin mucho cuidado por la puerta del patio de atrás, su padre le había prohibido acercarse ese día a la casa de Feng Hao pero en un acto de rebeldía allí estaba, tal vez esa sería su última oportunidad para verla. Subió las escaleras para evitar pasar por el salón principal, la salita del piano estaba en la segunda planta, solo que el lugar estaba demasiado silencioso y eso le llamó la atención. Abrió la puerta lentamente y solo encontró a una persona, de pie al lado de la ventana._

– _Ggio, ¿Qué haces aquí? – La joven cambió la expresión seria en su rostro por una más relajada. Ggio permaneció boquiabierto unos segundos, su amiga de la infancia está allí, luciendo un hanfu de seda roja y aunque llevaba el cabello corto los adornos que le habían colocado resaltaban aquellos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban._

– _Wow, pareces una chica – Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, y al segundo de haberlo dicho sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo carmesí. Si ella no hubiera estado ataviada con ese traje tradicional chino seguramente le habría asestado un buen golpe, pero no fue así._

– _Tonterías – La muchacha volvió a mirar por la ventana, el sol empezaba a ponerse y una expresión de serenidad se dibujó en su rostro – No vendrá – Ggio hizo una mueca, pero ella no lo notó. Enterarse del compromiso de Shaolin le cayó como un baldazo de agua de fría._

– _¿Tanto así querías conocerlo? – Preguntó tratando de aparentar indiferencia, mientras la punzada de los celos se hundía en su corazón._

– _Le dije a mi abuelo que está sería la última vez que esperaría, de ahora en adelante soy dueña de mi propio destino – Shaolin se giró, que incómodo le resultaba aquel hanfu, y pensar que su abuela se desvivió por enseñarle a usarlo._

– _¿Qué piensas hacer? – Ggio no supo cómo interpretar aquellas palabras, sentía curiosidad por lo que haría su amiga._

– _Voy a irme a un lugar donde pueda continuar mis estudios, algún día me convertiré en la asistente de Shihôn Yoruichi – Shaolin mostró determinación en su mirada, estaba más que decidida._

– _Ven a China conmigo – Un cálido rayo de esperanza acompañaba aquella invitación – Siempre serás bienvenida entre los Vega – Shaolin volvió la mirada hacia el ocaso, evaluando aquella proposición. Fueron solo unos segundos que a Ggio se le hicieron eternos, en los últimos meses Shaolin había cambiado tanto, de pronto pareció sentir aversión por el piano que con tanto gusto había tocado por años, casi no sonreía e incluso cortó sus largos cabellos que era la envidia de muchas, y él ignoraba la razón._

– _Podría intentarlo – Ella le devolvió la mirada, él sonrió, no dudó ni un segundo y esa misma noche partieron a una nueva aventura, lejos del castillo y la villa Feng en Francia, hacia la lejana China._

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Paulina, Anime Love, Hell Laufey, Haibara20, Alrak990_

 _Bienvenidas Any–chan15 y BrendNara_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Estaba en la oficina de la líder de los Shihôn pero tenía la cabeza hecha un lío… simplemente no podía concentrarse, después de lo que había sucedido, no había forma. Decidió preparar algo de beber, al menos Yoruichi tenía un día tranquilo… tal vez debería pedir la tarde libre… al recordar que tendría que volver al dúplex y verlo… la taza de té se escabulló de sus manos y cayó estrepitosamente sobre la bonita alfombra de la oficina de su jefa.

– Qué barbaridad – Yoruichi levantó la mirada de la laptop en la que estaba revisando algunos mails, Sui estaba intentando recoger los trozos que quedaron de la taza pero se lastimó un dedo – Tal vez deberíamos llamar a personal de limpieza – Notando que su asistente lucía algo pálida – Sui, ¿Estás bien?

– Lamento lo sucedido, llamaré al personal de limpieza de inmediato – Sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo para cubrir su dedo herido antes de hacer una reverencia y salir de la oficina. Después de alertar al personal de limpieza fue un rato al baño. Lavó la herida y aplicó algo de desinfectante, no era muy profunda así que sanaría pronto, presionó un rato más con el pañuelo y contempló su reflejo en el espejo: " _A mí me gusta Sui con el cabello largo_ "… Mentiroso, pensó antes de salir a retomar el trabajo.

– Sui, que bueno que volviste, tienes una llamada – Yoruichi parecía preocupada mientras le alcanzaba el teléfono – Es tu tío Wei – Sui frunció levemente el ceño, no le gustaba recibir llamadas de familiares en horario de oficina y menos en la oficina de su jefa, esperaba que al menos fuera algo importante.

– Buen día – Saludó en chino.

– Shaolin – La voz de su tío se oyó algo autoritaria, bueno, ella era como la "oveja negra" de la familia – El abuelo Hao quiere verte, su salud ha empeorado.

– Pensaba acompañar a la líder de los Shihôn, estaremos en Francia en un par de semanas – No supo bien porque, pero al pensar en Francia se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

– Creo que no estás entendiendo, el abuelo Hao quiere verte, ahora – Más que una petición, era una orden.

– Dígale al abuelo Hao que veré que puedo hacer – La voz de Sui se quebró, y sin darse cuenta dijo esto último en japonés. Parecía como si su tío fuera a replicar, pero no le dio tiempo colgó. _"Cuando era niño pasé una temporada en Francia, en una pequeña villa a una hora de la capital"_ … "Mentiroso, mentiroso", repitió en su mente.

– ¿Qué ocurre Sui? – Yoruichi se alarmó, lágrimas empezaron a descender por las mejillas de Sui.

– ¿Eh? – Dándose cuenta de la situación, intentado secar las lágrimas – Es mi abuelo, su salud ha empeorado – Respirando hondo para quitar el extraño tono agudo de su voz – Quiere verme lo antes posible.

– Entonces ve a Francia, esta tarde si es necesario – Apresurándose a tomar el teléfono para llamar a su secretaria – Señora Yin, por favor busque un pasaje para Francia en el vuelo más próximo, a nombre de Feng Shaolin, gracias.

– N–no es necesario, Yoruichi–sama – La mente de Sui era un lío, pero no quería dejar el trabajo a medias.

– Debes ir, sino fuera por el matrimonio de Ukitake ya estaríamos en Francia las dos – Yoruichi le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, intentando confortarla – Ve a hacer tu maleta, le pediré a la señora Yin que te envíe los datos del vuelo, hacía mucho que no te veía llorar, ve Sui.

Sui agradeció con una reverencia antes de salir. Decidió tomar un taxi, no estaba en condiciones de conducir, ni nada, solo deseaba que se la tragara la tierra. Apenas llegó tomó la pequeña maleta que solía utilizar para sus viajes cortos y guardó lo necesario, quería salir lo antes posible, estar en esa habitación le ponía la piel de gallina. Cuando iba camino al aeropuerto recibió un mail con la información del vuelo, un mensaje de Yoruichi deseándole buen viaje y enviando saludos para los Feng… que amable era Yoruichi, se sentía mal dejándola sola. Después de unos minutos decidió apagar el móvil, recorrería miles de km así que no tenía sentido mantenerlo encendido. Esperó cerca de dos horas mientras hacía los trámites y revisaban su documentación. Cuando finalmente abordaron el avión tenía la mente hecha un lío, necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada o terminaría pensando en lo mismo y ya era suficiente, sin embargo, al poco rato del despegue la fatiga la invadió y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

– _¿Por qué tenemos que ir? – Protestó un adolescente de ojos caramelo, mientras hacía una graciosa mueca de enfado._

– _Ggio, no tienes que acompañarme si no quieres – Le respondió la muchacha, ese día llevaba dos largas trenzas y un vestido verde. Estaba cortando algunas rosas de mayo del jardín posterior._

– _¿Y por qué tienen que ser grises? – Comentó Ggio – Creo que las rosadas y las rojas son más bonitas._

– _La señora Eleonore dijo que le gustaban las grises, creo que le recuerdan a alguien – Poniéndose de pie – Listo._

– _No deberíamos ir – Volvió a protestar el chico._

– _Si vas a quejarte a cada rato mejor no vengas – La muchacha lo miró fijamente, sus ojos grises combinaban con aquellas rosas de mayo._

– _Iré, tengo que asegurarme que no hagas ninguna tontería, Mifeng – Ggio se acercó a ella y tomó las flores – Mejor las llevo yo, no vayas a ensuciar tu vestido – La muchacha sonrió._

– _Ggio actuando como un caballero, que gracioso – La risa de ella invadió todo, y le pareció la niña más hermosa que había visto._

"Shaolin", pronunció al despertar. Miró por la ventana y aún estaba oscuro. Llevaba demasiado tiempo lejos de Japón y empezaba a extrañarla, al parecer ese año tampoco estaba en los planes de Barragan pasar el verano en Francia. Decidió salir a correr. Mientras corría recordó las veces que compitió con Shaolin en China, al final ella terminó por ganarle en casi todo, vaya que se tomó muy en serio el querer convertirse en asistente de Shihôn Yoruichi. Al volver se preparó para ir a esperar a Barragan. Había estado reuniéndose con varios empresarios en China y Europa, los motivos no le quedaban del todo claros, Barragan lo consideraba más como un chofer–guardaespaldas–secretario, rara vez le explicaba lo que planeaba hacer, así que muchas veces tenía que tratar de adivinar que tramaba, pero su intuición era bastante acertada.

Mientras esperaba a un lado del lujoso auto decidió hacer una llamada, contando la diferencia horaria en Japón debería ser de tarde, se sorprendió al ser enviado directamente al buzón, extrañado volvió a marcar, lo mismo ocurrió. Decidió llamar a otro de sus contactos del clan Feng, y se enteró que Sui había cambiado su número de móvil, todo indicaba que había perdido el móvil anterior, algo que le pareció en verdad extraño, considerando los cuidadosa que era ella con sus cosas. Estuvo tentado de marcarle al nuevo número pero su contacto le comentó que ella probablemente estaría camino a Francia, la salud del señor Hao era de cuidado y había enviado por ella… Inglaterra y Francia no estaban tan lejos, tal vez podría darse una vuelta… Alguien se aclaró sonoramente la garganta, él hizo una reverencia de inmediato y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta.

– Buenos días, señor Barragan – Saludó en francés.

– Ggio, compra dos pasajes para Japón para dentro de una semana, creo que no estaría del todo mal acudir a esa boda – Comentó su jefe, en tono arrogante.

– Habla de la boda del señor Ukitake – Ggio puso el coche en marcha, tal vez no sería necesario ir hasta Francia.

– Por supuesto, Cang Du acaba de comentarme que mi sobrina estará allí, como invitada de honor, no podemos dejar que disfrute ella sola – Barragan soltó una breve carcajada.

– Comprendido – Ggio no tenía que ser adivino para saber que algo se traía su jefe entre manos. Trataría de contactar con Sui por la noche, después de todo, ya no estarían a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, Francia e Inglaterra no estaban tan lejos.

Acompañó a su jefe a un par de reuniones en la mañana, almorzaron en casa de unos amigos de la familia, Ggio notó que estaba allí solo para que su jefe alardeara, los demás invitados también llevaron a sus asistentes consigo e incluso algunos tuvieron que hacer de niñeras, secretamente agradeció que su jefe ya no tuviera hijos pequeños. Por la tarde ordenaron documentación pendiente y luego realizó la reserva de los pasajes para Japón. Tras dejar a su jefe en su lujosa residencia se dirigió a su modesto departamento. Había rentado un piso cerca de la zona residencial, por si a su jefe se le ofreciera algo. Contempló el paisaje por la ventana mientras le marcaba al móvil, pero otra vez fue enviado directo al buzón. Suspiró. Seguramente con lo dedicada que era Sui con su trabajo habría tomado el último vuelo y aún estaría viajando, la llamaría más tarde.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El camino a _Châteauneuf–en–Auxois_ se le hizo muy largo. Despertó poco antes del aterrizaje después de tener nuevamente el extraño sueño donde veía a Rukia, Hisana y Byakuya… "Mentiroso", su mente no podía dejar de repetir esa palabra cada vez que el dichoso Kuchiki asomaba en sus pensamientos. Estaba entrada la noche cuando finalmente llegó. Allí estaban las casas de rojos tejados, construidas al estilo tradicional chino, una rareza pues la villa Feng estaba muy cerca del castillo que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Entró lo más sigilosamente que pudo, evitando arrastrar la pequeña maleta para no hacer ruido cuando las luces del pasillo se encendieron:

– Hasta que finalmente viniste – La voz severa de su tío Wei hizo algo de eco y rompió el silencio. Sui respiró hondo.

– Buenas noches, tío – Saludó en voz baja.

– El señor Hao estuvo esperando por horas, se durmió hace poco así que conversarás con él mañana a primera hora – Habló su tío, en tono autoritario.

– Cómo diga – Sui no estaba con ánimos de replicar ni discutir.

– Ve a la habitación de huéspedes, la que está al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda – Ordenó su tío. Sui se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Continuó silenciosamente el camino hacia la habitación indicada, e intentó dormir, pero no pudo. Era de madrugada cuando decidió salir a dar una vuelta. La Villa Feng parecía estancada en el tiempo, de pronto se vio así misma de niña, corriendo colina abajo, esquivando las rosas de mayo y los árboles… aquellos fueron tiempos muy buenos. Se detuvo en el gran árbol al borde del desfiladero, en cuyo tronco Ggio y ella marcaban sus estaturas, las marcas seguían allí, si volvieran a hacerlas la diferencia en estaturas sería más evidentes, aquello era cuestión de genética: su abuela no era muy alta. El sol empezó a asomarse por el horizonte.

– Buenos días, ¿Viene a comprar flores? – Un muchacho se acercó corriendo a ella, muy animado.

– Buenos días – Respondió ella en un impecable chino, sonrió al reconocer al muchacho – Vaya que has crecido, Zhuo – El muchacho parpadeó desconcertado. Sui se giró para ver como los rayos del sol hacían brillar las rosas de mayo que estaban en el desfiladero.

– ¿Shaolin? – Finalmente el muchacho se animó a hablar. Sui sonrió.

– Así que andas vendiendo las flores, que astuto – Comentó mientras apoyaba la espalda en el árbol.

– Se marchitarán de todos modos, a muchas personas les gustan nuestras flores – Afirmó Zhuo.

– Zhuo, ¿Qué haces allí? – Gritó una mujer desde la parte alta de la colina, su voz se apagó en cuanto vio a Sui – ¡Zhuo, vuelve aquí de inmediato! – Le llamó segundos después, notoriamente alarmada. El muchacho hizo una mueca y se fue corriendo colina arriba. A Sui no le extrañó. Los Feng podían ser muy tradicionales y bastante apegados a reglas y tradiciones, simplemente ella había roto varias de ellas. Unos minutos después emprendía el camino de regreso. Le sorprendió ver algo de barullo en la casa principal de la villa, pero como siempre, todos quedaron en silencio sepulcral en cuanto notaron su presencia.

– Buenos días – Saludó con el mayor respeto posible.

– ¿En dónde te habías metido? Has preocupado a los demás pues no te encontraron en la habitación que te indiqué – Su tío Wei se acercó a ella bastante enfadado. Sui guardó silencio, lo que enervó aún más a su tío – Sígueme, el señor Hao está en el comedor, te está esperando para desayunar – Sui le siguió otra vez en silencio. Su padre estaba en Londres, cuidando a los abuelos de Yoruichi Shihôn por lo que su tío quedó a cargo de la villa Feng.

– ¡Shaolin! – Exclamó su abuelo al verla entrar al comedor, no parecía tan enfermo como imaginaba – Toma asiento a mi derecha, llegaste a tiempo, están por servir _babao–fan_ , tu favorito.

– Buenos días _xiansheng_ – Sui hizo una reverencia y caminó hasta el lugar que señalaba su abuelo. Dos muchachos de ojos caramelo trajeron el _babao–fan_ y algo de té para Sui.

– Se armó un poco de alboroto con tu llegada, pero come, hablaremos luego en el estudio – Su tío que también estaba sentado en la mesa le lanzó una mirada severa. Sui no tenía apetito pero comió para evitar situaciones complicadas. Su abuelo hizo algunos comentarios sobre el clima y como estaban de poblados los campos de flores, nada relevante, apenas concluyeron el desayuno se trasladaron al estudio, el abuelo necesitó de un bastón y la ayuda de su tío para caminar – Toma asiento – Señaló un sillón cercano, mientras él se sentaba en otro – Wei, puedes retirarte.

– P–pero _xiansheng_ … – El tío Wei intentó replicar.

– Te llamaré si necesitas algo, puedes retirarte – El abuelo Hao ya no comentó, ordenó. El tío de Sui abandonó el estudio – Cada vez te pareces más a tu abuela, ella estaría tan orgullosa de ti.

– Gracias – Dijo Sui. El abuelo tenía la piel arrugada, el cabello blanco y lucía cansado.

– ¿Qué te está preocupando? – Preguntó repentinamente. A Sui le dio un escalofrío, su abuelo tenía esa extraña habilidad de leerla, y eso le aterraba un poco.

– El señor Wei me dijo que estaba muy delicado de salud – Se apresuró a responder.

– Voy a cumplir 75 años, es de esperarse, ya estoy viejo – Los ojos caramelo de su abuelo la contemplaron fijamente – No es eso lo que te estoy preguntando, entiendes ¿Verdad? – Sui optó por permanecer el silencio, era obvio que no hablaría – El 12vo nieto de Kuchiki Ginrei estuvo aquí hace unos meses – Hao decidió presionarla un poco.

– ¿Cómo? – La expresión de sorpresa de Sui decía mucho.

– A mí también me causó sorpresa, cuando te fuiste de aquí juraste que nunca tendrías algún tipo de relación con ningún Kuchiki y en pleno invierno aparece uno en mi casa y me dice que están comprometidos, realmente desconcertante – Sui escuchó atentamente cada palabra de su abuelo y su expresión de sorpresa pasó a una de pánico – ¿Me dirás ahora qué te está preocupando?

– Kuchiki Byakuya y yo decidimos tomarnos un tiempo para conocernos – Dijo después de algunos segundos. Al menos esa parte era cierta. Sui no pensaba contarle sobre su acuerdo ni sobre la boda, no cuando su relación con Byakuya estaba a punto de… sintió sus ojos humedecerse y decidió ponerse de pie para darle la espalda a su abuelo y servirse un vaso con agua, tenía que ser capaz de pensar con cabeza fría.

– El joven Kuchiki fue muy claro cuando mencionó la palabra "compromiso" –Sui le ocultaba algo, otra vez, hasta en eso se parecía a su abuela.

– Debe ser un malentendido – Sui bebió algo de agua y volvió a sentarse – Tendré que hablar con él cuando regrese a Japón.

– Es una lástima – El abuelo Hao lucía algo decepcionado – Creí que te quedarías, después de todo la líder de los Shihôn vendrá en unos días.

– Dejé demasiados pendientes, y puedo ver que su estado no es tan delicado, así que volveré con la señorita Yoruichi como estaba previsto – Sui titubeó un poco, la idea de volver tan pronto a Japón implicaba ver a cierto Kuchiki y aún no estaba de ánimos para eso.

– Shaolin, acabas de llegar, descansa un poco, te espero a la hora del almuerzo, iré a mi habitación por mi medicina y a descansar también – En cuanto su abuelo terminó de hablar hizo sonar una pequeña campana y de inmediato su tío entró en el estudio. En cuánto su abuelo y su tío se marcharon Sui volvió a la habitación. Se sentía como un león enjaulado. No era capaz de dormir, "Tal vez sea jetlag", pensó mientras se escabullía fuera de la habitación. Se aventuró a dar una pequeña vuelta por el castillo, como era de esperarse, al no encontrarse ningún Shihôn ni Louisenbarn estaba prácticamente vacío, solo tuvo que eludir al personal de vigilancia, algo que no fue difícil ya que conocía demasiado bien aquel lugar. Todo estaba impecable y en perfecto orden, seguramente algunos miembros del clan se turnarían para realizar las labores mientras esperaban que los dueños se dignen a pasar alguna temporada.

La familia Shihôn no era precisamente muy extensa, los pocos integrantes estaban dispersos en varios países dirigiendo los múltiples negocios familiares, y como era de esperarse, los Feng estaban con ellos, acompañándoles y cuidándoles. Se entretuvo un buen rato en la biblioteca, había nuevas adquisiciones y tuvo curiosidad, tal vez podría animarse a leer un poco. Eligió un libro al azar y buscó un lugar apacible para leer.

– _Mifeng… ¡Mifeng! – Un joven de ojos caramelo se acercó a ella corriendo._

– _¿Ggio? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Miró alrededor, algo consternada. Estaba en el aeropuerto de Pekín, esperando la salida del vuelo hacia Japón._

– _¿A dónde vas, Mifeng? – Preguntó Ggio, con la respiración entrecortada, era obvio que había estado corriendo un buen rato._

– _Mi nombre es Sui – Ella se aclaró la garganta, y lo miró fijamente – Shihôn Yoruichi está buscando asistente, le escribí y me pidió que me presentara en su oficina mañana a primera hora – Sui sonrió, lástima que a Ggio no le alegrara tanto la noticia._

– _Vuelves a Francia…_

– _No, la oficina principal de los Shihôn está en Japón – Sui volvió a mirar el monitor que avisaba la llamada de los vuelos, solo llevaba una pequeña maleta y un bolso de mano._

– _Te echaremos de menos, sobretodo la abuela – Ggio intentó ocultar su tristeza, sin mucho éxito._

– _Solo me voy a una entrevista de trabajo, no me voy a morir – Sui notó que su amigo actuaba raro. En altavoz se anunció la salida del vuelo. Tomó el asa de su maleta y con la mano libre le dio unas cuantas palmadas sobre el hombro de Ggio – Al menos deséame buena suerte en mi entrevista, nos vemos, Ggio – No dio ni dos pasos cuando se detuvo desconcertada, Ggio sujetaba su mano, incluso había entrelazado sus dedos._

– _Yo también me convertiré en el asistente del líder de los Louisenbarn, ya lo verás, y entonces… y entonces te haré una proposición que no podrás rechazar, así que espérame, Shaolin._

Abrió los ojos lentamente, "Fue un sueño", pensó mientras intentaba sentarse, sentía el cuerpo pesado, mala idea quedarse dormida en ese sillón. De pronto oyó susurros y risitas y notó que no estaba sola, tres niños intentaban ocultarse sin mucho éxito, tras una mesa.

– Salgan, sé que están allí – Su voz se oyó demasiado seria y los niños salieron bastante alarmados y formaron una línea, como esperando un regaño e incluso un castigo. Ninguno pasaba de los 10 años, todos tenían el cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos de un tono caramelo – ¿Sus madres no les enseñaron a no espiar a las personas?

– ¡Lo sentimos! – Se disculparon en coro, uno de ellos tomó la palabra – ¿Ud. es Shaolin, la oveja negra que traerá desgracia sobre la familia? – Sui hizo algo que llevaba buen tiempo sin hacer, soltó una carcajada.

– Supongo que sí, pero aún no me han dicho ¿Por qué me estaban espiando?

– En la casa del señor Hao se armó un lío porque la buscaban para el almuerzo y no la encontraban por ningún lado – Otro de los niños tomó la palabra. Sui miró hacia la ventana y notó que se estaba poniendo el sol, volverían a regañarla, y ya no era una niña para estar recibiendo regaños.

– Guardaré este libro y volveré a la casa de _xiansheng,_ regresen ustedes también, sus madres deben andar buscándolos – Los niños hicieron pequeñas reverencias y salieron corriendo. Como era de esperarse, su tío le llamó severamente la atención y cenó sola, al parecer su abuelo se sentía muy cansado y prefirió cenar en su habitación. Se sentía raro estar rodeada de familiares que la trataban como a una extraña. Volvió a su habitación y mientras acomodaba sus cosas alguien llamó a la puerta, tenía una llamada de Shihôn Yoruichi, corrió al estudio a contestar – Buenas noches, Yoruichi–sama – Dijo sintiéndose avergonzada, había olvidado llamar a su jefa.

– Sui, ¿Cómo está todo? – Yoruichi no parecía enfadada, todo lo contrario, su voz denotaba preocupación.

– El vuelo llegó sin complicaciones, solo tardé un poco en conseguir transporte, mi abuelo esta mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque solo he podido hablar con él un poco en la mañana, realmente siento no haber llamado antes – Se disculpó, Yoruichi había sido tan amable con ella.

– No tienes que disculparte, a veces eres tan responsable con el trabajo que dejas de lado tu vida personal y familiar, envíale mis saludos al señor Hao, quédate el tiempo que consideres necesario – Yoruichi era más que amable, realmente estaba preocupada por ella.

– Muchas gracias, Yoruichi–sama – Dijo antes de colgar. La razón por la que olvidó llamar a su jefa era simple: desde que puso un pie en la villa Feng dejó el móvil en su bolso, no lo había encendido y realmente no deseaba encenderlo. Se sintió algo culpable, no había ido hasta Francia solo por la salud de su abuelo, estaba huyendo de alguien. Tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño aquella noche, breves recuerdos, como flashes, de lo ocurrido dos noches atrás asaltaban sus sueños apenas intentaba dormir… los besos de Byakuya… el toque de sus manos… aquello solo la abrumaba, y la confundía más. Terminó saliendo otra vez de madrugada, daría un paseo hasta lo más bajo del acantilado. Tras cruzar silenciosamente entre las casas de rojos tejados llegó al sendero que llevaba a la colina cuando oyó una voz familiar:

– ¿Mifeng? – Un joven se acercó a ella a pasos rápidos – ¿Por qué no contestabas el móvil? Pensé que había pasado algo malo.

– ¿Ggio? – Sui lo miró sorprendida, pensaba que Barragan estaba en China – Mi móvil se descompuso – Mintió, decidió mantener el móvil apagado mientras estuviera en la Villa Feng – Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Se cruzó de brazos y le miró fijamente. Ggio desvió la mirada, y rascó nerviosamente su nuca.

– El señor Barragan está en Londres, supe que estarías en Francia y como no contestabas me preocupé – El sol empezó mostrar sus primeros rayos.

– ¿Dejaste tu trabajo solo por venir hasta aquí? – Sui estaba algo sorprendida por la forma extraña en que actuaba su amigo.

– C–claro que no… pedí el día libre – Ggio notó las ojeras que surcaban el rostro de Sui, algo le estaba pasando – Ya que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no damos un paseo por la colina? – Sui asintió y caminaron en silencio hasta la colina, pasaron por el viejo árbol, a Ggio le dio cierta nostalgia ver las magulladuras en el tronco, sabía bien quiénes habían hecho aquellas marcas, pero Sui siguió de largo, empezó a bajar por el desfiladero, miles de rosas de mayo de todos los colores saludaban a los recién llegados – Wow, a pesar de verlas tantas veces estas flores no dejan de sorprenderme.

\- Cada flor es única, una vez se marchita nacerá otra, pero nunca volverás a ver las mismas flores – Sui tenía un aire a melancolía.

\- Recuerdo que la abuela Sui dijo eso una vez – Ggio se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano – Pero no por eso debes dejar de admirar la belleza de estas flores, ella solía decir eso también – Sui no correspondió el agarre pero tampoco hizo nada para liberarse – Vamos Shaolin, hemos pasado de largo nuestro árbol, llevo años esperando poder actualizar nuestras marcas – Dando un suave tirón para que su amiga lo siguiera – Es un hecho que ahora soy mucho más alto que tú.

\- Eso es culpa de la genética – Sui hizo una mueca y se dejó llevar, pero cuando llegaron hasta el viejo árbol la idea no le pareció tan buena.

\- Shaolin, apoya la espalda en el tronco – Ggio la soltó y empezó a buscar alguna piedra con algo de filo.

\- Mejor volvamos a la casa de _xiansheng_ , mi tío se enfadará de nuevo… empiezo a creer que terminará con una úlcera estomacal – Sui intentó excusarse.

\- Deja las excusas y apoya la espalda en el tronco, no tardaremos nada – Comentó Ggio con tono triunfal, había encontrado la piedra apropiada, oyeron risitas burlonas y notaron que un grupo de niños los observaba desde los otros árboles - ¡Hey! ¿No les han enseñado que no es bueno espiar a sus mayores? – Esta vez un grupo de 5 niños apareció formando una línea, "que disciplinados" pensó Ggio. Sui reconoció a tres de ellos, eran los mismos de la tarde anterior.

\- ¿No le regañan por hablar con la oveja negra que traerá desgracia a la familia? – Preguntó uno de los niños. A Ggio le dio un tic en el ojo.

\- Ya no soy un niño para que me regañen, y ella no es una "oveja negra", es Shaolin, una Feng, como ustedes – Se apresuró a defenderla.

\- ¿Usted no es un Feng? – Preguntó otro de los niños. No era de extrañarse, los Vega, al igual que los Feng, tenían el cabello oscuro y ojos miel o caramelo.

\- No, yo soy un Vega – Ggio infló el pecho de orgullo. Los niños rompieron la ordenada fila y empezaron a susurrar entre ellos.

\- Volvamos a la casa de _xiansheng_ – Propuso Sui.

\- Primero apoya la espalda en el tronco – Ggio se volvió hacia ella, de pronto fue como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido, Sui dudó un poco pero al final accedió. Mientras Ggio hacía la marca pudo percibir el olor a hierbas silvestres, una sensación de tranquilidad le invadió – Listo, ahora tú – Ggio se apresuró a apoyar su espalda en el tronco y le alcanzó la piedra. Sui tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para trazar la marca, trastabilló un poco y Ggio se apresuró a sujetarla por la cintura para evitar que cayera.

\- ¡Ahhh! – Gritaron los niños en coro - ¡Estan haciendo cosas de mayores! – Ggio se ruborizó terriblemente, Sui retrocedió un par de pasos.

\- ¡No estamos haciendo nada raro, dejen de hacer escándalo! – Ggio empezó a perseguir a los niños que echaron a correr por la colina, sí que se estaban divirtiendo. Sui volvió la mirada hacia el árbol, vaya que Ggio le había sacado ventaja en estatura. Sonrió y les siguió de camino de vuelta a la casa de su abuelo.

\- Vaya sorpresa, _xiǎo lǎohǔ_ \- El abuelo Hao parecía animado por la llegada de Ggio – Tenerlos a Shaolin y a ti en la mesa me trae muchos recuerdos – Haciendo una señal para que sirvan el desayuno.

\- Me alegra que los rumores sobre su salud no sean cierto, _xiansheng_ – Ggio también sintió cierta nostalgia.

\- Ya estoy viejo, solo espero que llegue el momento de volver al lado de mi adorada Sui – El abuelo Hao empezó a saborear su desayuno, Sui y Ggio hicieron lo mismo - ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte, _xiǎo lǎohǔ_?

\- Solo estaré hasta la tarde, debo volver a Francia con el señor Barragan – A Ggio también le hubiera gustado quedarse un poco más.

\- ¿Y sigues en pie con lo que me pediste hace un año? – Preguntó el abuelo Hao. Ggio se atoró con el té que estaba bebiendo, a Sui le pareció raro todo el asunto.

\- Sí… - A Ggio le costó un buen rato el recobrar el aliento. Un año atrás había ido a la Villa Feng a pedir autorización para cortejar a Sui, claro que aún no había reunido suficiente valor para decirle a ella.

\- A mi querida Sui le alegría oír eso, sentía mucha simpatía por ti, _xiǎo lǎohǔ_ \- Feng Hao continuó desayunando de lo más normal.

\- ¿Puedo saber de qué están hablando? – Sui estaba realmente intrigada.

\- Un proyecto de Ggio, creo que es bueno tener planes, Shaolin, ¿Tienes alguno? – El abuelo Hao la miró fijamente, le bastó un segundo para detectar que su nieta ocultaba algo y no pensaba decírselo.

\- Soy la asistente de la líder de los Shihôn – Respondió Sui, bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Puedo ir con Shaolin a visitar la tumba de la abuela Sui? – Ggio tomó la palabra - ¿Nos da permiso _xiansheng_?

\- Claro, lleven muchas flores y salúdenla de mi parte – El abuelo Hao levantó la mano y el tío Wei se apresuró a ayudarlo a levantarse – Creo que descansaré en resto del día, los jóvenes deben salir y disfrutar de la vida, gracias por la visita _xiǎo lǎohǔ_.

\- Mifeng, ve a cambiarte – Ggio parecía más animado aún. Sui enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? – Sui llevaba puesto un chándal y dos largas trenzas.

\- Vamos a ir a Noyers, a visitar la tumba de la abuela – Ggio tenía otros planes – Podríamos aprovechar y dar un paseo por la villa, hace años que no vamos.

\- Está bien, como digas – A Sui no le hizo mucha gracia el comentario de Ggio, se sentía cómoda con el chándal, pero también tenía ganas de visitar la tumba de su abuela así que fue a cambiarse de ropa. Descendieron por la colina para recoger algunas flores y luego un miembro del clan Feng les llevó hasta Noyers, indicando que volvería cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. El clima era agradable así que el camino al cementerio no se les hizo muy largo. Tomaron la ruta por el sendero empedrado, algunos árboles habían sido talados pero conocían el camino demasiado bien así que no tardaron en llegar. Como era de esperarse había muchas flores en la tumba de la abuela, seguramente el abuelo Hao se encargaba de enviar a alguien cada día a cuidar la tumba. Dejaron las rosas de mayo, oraron un poco y disfrutaron de la tranquilidad del lugar, no parecía lúgubre ni triste, transmitía cierta paz. Cuando estaban de camino a la salida Ggio notó que Sui aún llevaba un ramo de rosas de mayo consigo.

\- ¿Y esas flores? – Preguntó extrañado.

\- Son para la señora Eleonore – Comentó Sui, tomando un desvío. Ggio la siguió en silencio. La chelista de Noyers había muerto poco tiempo después de la abuela Sui. Ggio empezó a reflexionar al respecto, tal vez Shaolin perdió el interés en tocar el piano por la pena de la partida de aquellas dos mujeres. La tumba de la señora Eleonore tenía pocas flores pero también estaba bien cuidada, Sui se apresuró a acomodar las rosas de mayo que llevaba – Al final no volvimos a tocar juntas, realmente quería hacerlo – Susurró. A Ggio le pareció extraño oír aquello.

\- Mifeng, creí que odiabas el piano – Comentó, intrigado.

\- Me gusta y lo odio – Sui levantó los hombros, Ggio ya no entendía nada – Y deja de llamarme "Mifeng" – Sui le miró fingiendo enfado – Yo no te digo _xiǎo lǎohǔ_.

\- No me molestaría si volvieras a llamarme así – Ggio sintió cierta felicidad al oírla decir " _xiǎo lǎohǔ_ ", habían pasado años desde la última vez que ella le llamó así.

\- Olvídalo – Sui se puso de pie y le dio un codazo en el estómago – Ya no somos niños – Ggio empezó a toser, se había quedado súbitamente sin aire – Deja de exagerar, vámonos – Sui se puso de pie y empezó a recorrer el sendero de vuelta.

\- Paseemos por la villa, tal vez encontremos a alguien conocido – Ggio recobró el aliento y la siguió muy animado. La villa Noyers había crecido y se había urbanizado un poco, pero aún quedaban algunas casonas de estilo tradicional francés. Se detuvieron en una tienda de recuerdos – Mira, un tallado del castillo – Señalando un mini castillo en una vitrina.

\- Luce muy bonito – Sui no parecía tan entusiasmada. Ggio siguió buscando, encontró un par de juegos de té con diseños de una villa parisina.

\- ¿Crees que al abuelo Hao le guste uno de esos?

\- Lo dudo, pero lo recibirá gustoso – Sui desvió la mirada, tuvo la sensación de que alguien la observaba y no se equivocó, salió de la tienda a pasos rápidos hasta quedar frente a aquel hombre - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

\- Hola Sui – Saludó fingiendo amabilidad, llevaba un buen rato siguiendo a Sui y su acompañante – Urahara me comentó que estabas en Francia, creí que sería bueno conocer la Villa donde creciste, solo que llevaba tiempo sin venir y al parecer me perdí.

\- Shaolin, ¿Qué ocurre? – Ggio salió de la tienda, notó al hombre que miraba a su amiga de una forma que no le agradaba para nada – Disculpe, ¿Quién es Ud.? – Poniéndose en medio de Sui y aquél hombre.

\- Soy Shukuru Tsukishima, creo que te he visto antes, ¿Eres el asistente de Barragan Louisenbarn? – Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas, ninguno hizo siquiera el ademán de darse la mano.

\- Así es, soy Ggio Vega, del clan Vega aliado de los Feng – Había algo en aquél hombre que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

\- Agradezco su preocupación pero no creo que sea conveniente que se acerque a la Villa Feng, puede prestarse a malos entendidos – Sui decidió intervenir – Espero que su viaje de vuelta a Japón no tenga imprevisto, señor Tsukishima.

\- Creo que permaneceré unos días en París, mi familia tiene algunos contactos allá y no estaría mal hacerles una visita – Tsukishima miró con cierto desdén a Ggio que parecía empeñado en desafiarlo con la mirada, pese a ser varios centímetros más pequeño de estatura – Si cambias de opinión ya sabes cómo contactarme, Sui.

\- No tengo necesidad de hacerlo, nos vemos señor Tsukishima – Sui hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras tomaba a Ggio del brazo para alejarlo de Tsukishima - ¿Puedes dejar de actuar como un matón de barrio? – Le susurró a su amigo cuando estuvieron algunos pasos de Tsukishima.

\- No me agrada ese tipo – Ggio parecía un felino enseñando los colmillos - ¿Por qué vino hasta aquí?

\- Eso no importa, y tenle algo de respeto, es un socio de mi jefa – Lo menos que deseaba Sui es que su amigo se metiera en problemas.

\- Si es socio de tu jefa es enemigo de mi jefe, así que no pasa nada – Ggio aún permanecía a la defensiva. Sui sonrió, Ggio podía ser tan ocurrente a veces. Le soltó del brazo en cuanto llegaron a la plaza de la villa, una suave brisa sopló, todo indicaba que sería una tarde agradable. Tsukishima les siguió a cierta distancia, procurando no ser descubierto por Sui por segunda vez, aquellos dos parecían muy cercanos, y la reacción del muchacho no era la "de un simple amigo"… tal vez estaba equivocado con respecto a los sentimientos de Sui, sintió una molesta sensación, como si alguien estrujara su corazón, pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas, el corazón de Sui tenía dueño y no era precisamente Byakuya. Contempló el cielo y aquella villa por última vez, volvería a París y en unos días a Japón, aunque el cielo estuviera despejado en Francia, probablemente en Japón se avecinaba una tormenta.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **¡Hola a todas! Escribir este capítulo me tomó más tiempo de lo esperado (y salió más largo de lo esperado también) pero aquí lo tienen:**

 **Paulina…** Gracias por las reviews, ejem, el cap. tal vez no es lo que esperabas pero paciencia, pensaré si puedo cumplir tu pedido ;)

 **Hell Laufey…** ¿Cruel yo? (poniéndose una mano en el pecho, del lado del corazón) Oh mi kokoro! Jajajaja ejem, ese "amigo" con quien vez una peli a las 10 pm ejem… gracias por la revies, me alegra tener noticias tuyas :P

 **Anime Love…** Los detalles del pasado de ByaxTsukixHisa en el otro capítulo del pasado, aunque creo que ese lo subiré al final como extra (todos votaron por la continuación del fic sin saber que seguía muhahahaha) osito de chocolate para ti :D

 **Haibara20…** jajajaja me hiciste la tarde "éramos pocos y parió la abuela" :D volviendo al fic, supongo que Tsukishima puede tener un poco de ambas cosas (sentimientos por Sui y odio por Byakuya) ¿Podría matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro?... "Sui es como la cebolla de shrek" jajajaja me hiciste otra tarde, gracias :)

 **Alrak990…** Byakuya derribó su muro hace tiempo, Sui, ni idea… por cierto, sí que pasarán cosas en el matri de Ukitake, pero tal vez no lo que esperan, o tal vez sí, no tengo idea de lo que esperan jejejeje gracias por las review :* por cierto ¿Puedes creer que no tengo idea de cómo se usa el dictador de voz?

 **Any-chan15…** Las review kilométricas con mis favoritas :D A mi tampoco me cae Shutara pero es parte del fic jejejeje Hisana siempre habló bien de Tsukishima (osea, le ponía los cuernos y él la perdonaba, era una especie de "santo" bah), el "círculo" que menciones tiene un motivo (y el que Byakuya mencionara el nombre de Hisana también) se que suena complicado pero ¿Cuándo he escrito cosas simples? XD Si que el fic creció y creció, yo también soy media stalker, somos dos XD le puse una breve explicación al cap. del pasado para que se entienda mejor, nos leemos ;)

 **BrendNara…** Bienvenida, y gracias por leerme :D Hay un poco del pasado en este cap. pero no el que esperaban ñeñeñeñeñe me han estado dando ideas así que no pude cumplir tu pedido de subir los dos pero espero que disfrutes de este cap. también, un abrazo :)

 **Como mencioné por ahí, casi todas pidieron continuación sin tener certeza completa del capítulo que venía, ¿A que muchas se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado? buhahahaha**

 **Una vez más, muchas gracias por las reviews, siento las demoras, intentaré actualizar mas seguido ahora que mi muñeca está casi recuperada, GRACIAS**

 **Milly-chan / Maryeli**

 **PD: Casi muero de un infarto viendo Skate America, ganaron mis favoritos pero ver tantas lesiones me traumó un poco, el hielo puede ser realmente peligroso awwww**

 **Subido finalmente 27/11/2017 Navidad viene awwww**

 **:P**


	27. Señor Kuchiki

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales, a veces algo extravagantes, pero me divierto escribiéndolas aunque no siempre respete las reglas de gramática jojojojojo XD**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El ambiente en la sala de juntas estaba muy tenso esa mañana. La expresión seria en los rostros de los ahí reunidos, el ceño fruncido de Soujiro mientras Yamamoto Genryuusai explicaba los errores en el movimiento que terminó con considerables pérdidas económicas cargaban aún más el ambiente. Pero Byakuya no se sentía para nada tenso, todo lo contrario, casi sentía como si pudiera flotar, lo ocurrido la noche anterior fue como un sueño, el mejor de todos, y hubiera sido aún más perfecto si al despertar hubiera encontrado a su musa entre sus brazos, pero ella ya no estaba. "Típico de Sui", pensó mientras oía a su abuelo aclararse la garganta, sonrió disimuladamente y trató poner más atención en la reunión, al parecer su abuelo había notado que andaba medio distraído.

La reunión se dilató más de lo esperado y concluyó prácticamente a medio día. Pese a las disculpas que dieron como representantes de los Kuchiki (en reiteradas ocasiones) los miembros de Seretei Corp. que fueron perjudicados no se marcharon para nada contentos. Salió al balcón a tomar algo de aire mientras le marcaba a Sui. Intentó dos veces pero fue enviado directamente al buzón. Suspiró. Seguramente estaría trabajando o en alguna reunión. Renji se asomó a la puerta para recordarle que tendrían otra reunión, esta vez interna, para definir el castigo para Soujiro por actuar en representación de los Kuchiki sin autorización y con catastróficos resultados.

Al entrar el panorama no le agradó para nada. Ahí estaban aquellos que se encargaron de recordarle durante toda su infancia sobre sus orígenes, fingió ignorarlos mientras caminaba hacia su lugar al lado del lugar principal que pertenecía a su abuelo, podía sentir el peso de las miradas sobre él, podía percibir la envidia… pero había crecido rodeado de todo ese veneno, estaba más que preparado para ello. Estaba por tomar asiento cuando oyó la voz de Soujiro:

– No eres más que un engreído, todos sabemos quién eres en realidad – El lugar se quedó en absoluto silencio. Abarai enfocó la mirada en su jefe, quien permanecía inmutable, dispuesto a sentarse ignorando a su primo – Deja esa actitud de aristócrata que no te va para nada, solo eres un hijo de los suburbios, alguien como tú no puede convertirse en el siguiente líder de la familia – Soujiro parecía dispuesto a desafiarlo con lo que fuera.

– Si deseas puedo pedirle a mi asistente que separe una cita para escuchar con más tranquilidad tus inquietudes, Soujiro, en estos momentos tenemos que abordar otros temas más importantes – Byakuya lo fulminó con la mirada. El lugar parecía estar a punto de congelarse, los otros Kuchiki empezaron a susurrar entre sí.

– He oído que estas saliendo con la heredera de los Senjumaru, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que descartaras a la pianista china – Soujiro se encargó de pronunciar las dos últimas palabras con desprecio. Byakuya optó por tomar asiento y aparentar tranquilidad, si permanecía de pie le sería más difícil contener las ganas de estrangular a su primo, pero este continuó – Creo que es lo mejor, aquella zorra china se me ofreció en el cumpleaños del abuelo por eso la golpeé – Byakuya se puso de pie de inmediato y apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa.

– Cierra la boca, Soujiro – "Antes de que te la cierre a golpes" pensó mientras hacía gala de todo su autocontrol.

– Pero es la verdad, tu ex–prometida no se cayó ni sufrió un accidente como te habrá hecho creer tu padre, yo la golpeé por ofrecida, para recordarle su lugar… – Byakuya golpeó la mesa con un puño y se enderezó, aunque su padre intentó engañarlo él ya se imaginaba lo que había ocurrido, aunque Sui nunca quiso contarle nada, recordó las marcas en su mejilla, la herida en su labio… ahora sí quería asesinar a su primo.

– ¡Basta! – Kuchiki Ginrei estaba de pie en la puerta, su asistente Shirogane se encontraba a su lado – Soujiro, lo que has hecho es indignante, y no hablo solo de la transacción que afectó a varios socios de Seretei Corp. tú… tú… – El líder de los Kuchiki palideció y se llevó una mano al medio del pecho, a la altura del corazón, estuvo a punto de desvanecerse pero Byakuya, Renji y Shirogane corrieron a ayudarle, el lugar se llenó de bullicio, la tensión fue cambiada por pánico.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Paulina, Haibara20, Alrak990, Any–chan15, BrendNara, Anime Love, Solo un Saludo y Hell Laufey_

 _Bienvenida katherynsanchezrodriguez_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Es curioso lo tristes y silenciosos que pueden ser los hospitales. Byakuya rara vez había estado enfermo así que eran contadas las veces que había tenido necesidad de estar en uno, quizás por eso ese día se le hizo extremadamente largo. Preocupados por la salud del líder de los Kuchiki decidieron trasladar a su abuelo a una clínica cercana en lugar de esperar una ambulancia, "Parecer ser un infarto", comentó el médico que lo estabilizó para después transferirlo a un hospital más grande, y ahora estaba sentado en las afueras de la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Al encontrarse su abuelo en situación tan delicada los demás Kuchiki entraron en pánico y sus miradas se centraron en él, como preguntando "¿Qué deberían hacer ahora?", así que además de estar esperando por noticias sobre su abuelo en el hospital tenía que dirigir a los demás para que la agenda del día y las empresas Kuchiki continuaran funcionando. Le pidió a Abarai que contactara con su padre, aunque le molestara admitirlo, necesitaba de su apoyo en circunstancias como estas.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando finalmente le permitieron pasar a ver a su abuelo. La unidad de cuidados intensivos era muy espaciosa con pocas camas pero las personas que se encontraban allí, como pacientes, estaban conectadas a extrañas máquinas que emitían pitidos y otros sonidos que pondrían nervioso a cualquiera. Tuvo que colocarse una bata y tapabocas, por normas de seguridad del hospital. Sintió algo de alivio al ver que su abuelo no lucía tan mal, excepto por la palidez en su piel y aspecto cansado, en comparación con los otras personas hospitalizadas. La conversación fue breve, un médico le informó que le habían realizado un cateterismo y aún estaba bajo efectos de sedantes pues de rato en rato daba la impresión de estar medio dormido y comentaba algo como " _Sui no va a perdonarme_ ", Byakuya asumió que se refería a la abuela de Sui, había algo de aquella "misteriosa amistad" que no lograba comprender del todo, pero no era el lugar ni el momento para preguntar. Al volver a la sala de espera se le acercó su asistente:

– El señor Kuchiki Soujun está retornando a Japón – Dijo Renji, diligentemente – Pidió que se le informara cualquier cambio en la salud del líder de la familia.

– Gracias – Respondió secamente, Abarai permaneció de pie, como si quisiera decirle algo más – ¿Qué ocurre?

– Los otros Kuchiki no están muy contentos, dijeron que querían venir a dar sus respetos y buenos deseos a Kuchiki Ginrei–sama…

– Mi abuelo no está en condiciones de recibir visitas, y tampoco está en su lecho de muerte para que vengan a darle sus respetos, comunícales que podrán venir a visitarlo mañana pero solo los Kuchiki de primer vínculo familiar, no quiero que este lugar se llene de chismes y murmuraciones.

– Como ordene… – Abarai volvió a quedarse de pie, Byakuya enarcó una ceja esperando a que dijera algo más – Kuchiki–sama… creo que debería comer algo, bueno… ni siquiera a almorzado – Byakuya miró su reloj, pronto serían las cinco de la tarde, su pelirrojo asistente tenía razón.

– Iré por algo de comer al café del hospital – Al notar que Abarai empezaba a seguirlo – Quédate Abarai, comunícame si pasa algo con la salud de mi abuelo.

– P–pero, Kuchiki–sama…

– Es un hospital, dudo mucho que alguien intente algo raro – Byakuya dejó a su asistente en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos. El café del hospital no estaba muy concurrido a esas horas, pidió algunos snacks y algo de beber, pasó por alto las caras de embobadas que pusieron la mesera y la cajera del comedor cuando lo vieron. Apenas terminó salió a caminar un poco, aquel hospital tenía bonitas áreas verdes, el aire se sentía tan fresco. Le marcó a Sui un par de veces, nuevamente terminó en el buzón de voz, le escribió algunos mensajes y esperó, pero nada, "Estará ocupada", pensó, mientras retornaba a la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos, en verdad tenía ganas de oír su voz.

No fue hasta pasada medianoche cuando Soujun apareció en el hospital, era obvio que venía directo del aeropuerto, aunque Byakuya insistió en quedarse Soujun lo envió a descansar, secretamente Abarai estuvo agradecido, había sido un día demasiado largo y realmente necesitaban un descanso. A Byakuya le sorprendió encontrar el dúplex en completo silencio, había tratado de ocultar el delicado estado de salud de su abuelo de los medios y otros empresarios pero había intentado contactar a Sui, sin éxito. Tras despachar a su asistente se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sui un buen rato, le hacía mucha ilusión dormir con ella entre sus brazos, era bastante tarde, seguramente ya estaría dormida y no quiso incomodarla, con mucho pesar se fue a dormir a su habitación.

Despertó algo aturdido, por el enérgico llamado de su asistente. Miró alrededor y vio la luz del sol filtrarse por las cortinas, ya debía ser media mañana. Cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una muy seria, rara vez su asistente se atrevía a entrar en su habitación.

– Buenos días, Kuchiki–sama – Comentó un contrariado Abarai – Le estuvo llamando pero no contestaba, entonces me preocupé – Hizo una exagerada reverencia. Byakuya dejó de mirarlo para buscar su móvil, en efecto, estaba apagado, seguramente se habría quedado sin batería.

– Espérame en la sala – Dijo secamente mientras le entregaba el móvil a su asistente, apenas tenía tiempo para cambiarse, la salud de su abuelo era su principal prioridad. Minutos después estaban camino al hospital. Apenas encendió el móvil empezó a recibir una serie de mensajes y alertas de llamadas perdidas, vaya que los demás Kuchiki no se daban por vencidos, insistían en hacer el anuncio del delicado estado de salud de su abuelo y otros más osados preguntaban si no había muerto. Al llegar preguntó por el estado de su abuelo.

– Está estable, los médicos estaban pasando visita así que nos avisaran si hay otros cambios apenas terminen – Soujun lucía unas finas ojeras, cualquiera notaría que se había desvelado.

– Agradezco la información, creo que ahora puedo hacerme cargo – Byakuya le hizo una seña a su asistente para que le alcanzara su portátil.

– Byakuya, creo que deberíamos dejar a Shirogane aquí para que nos informe, nuestro lugar está en las oficinas de los Kuchiki – Comentó Soujun.

– La salud de mi abuelo es de cuidado, hasta donde sé tuvo un infarto, puedo dar instrucciones desde aquí, Shirogane es mi vocero con los otros Kuchiki – Byakuya se sentó, la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos no era muy espaciosa pero servía para las pocas actividades que tenían – Pensaba pedirte que te encargaras de la reunión con Komamura–san – Soujun carraspeó, en cierto modo sentía extraño que su hijo le diera órdenes.

– Iré, pero quiero que pienses lo que te acabo de decir, podría generarse un conflicto interno en las empresas de la familia mientras te encuentras aquí y…

– Agradezco tu preocupación, si me disculpas – Byakuya dejó de prestarle atención a Soujun para empezar a darle indicaciones a su asistente. Una hora después conversó con los médicos, su abuelo estaba más estable y podría recibir visitas por la tarde, más animado salió un momento para almorzar y tal como sugirió su padre, pidió a Shirogane que se quedara en el hospital, supervisando las visitas de los otros Kuchiki y que solo acudieron los de línea directa. Eligió un restaurante cercano, volvió a marcarle a Sui, pero otra vez fue enviado al buzón. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, estuvo tentado de ir a las oficinas Shihôn con cualquier excusa, pero tuvo que descartar la idea tras recibir una llamada de Shirogane, su abuelo quería hablar con él.

– Soujun me comentó que estás haciendo un excelente trabajo, tal como esperaba – Ginrei estaba meno pálido que el día anterior y más despierto.

– Me alegra que su salud esté mejor, ayer nos dio un buen susto – Byakuya permaneció de pie al lado de la cama.

– Me atreví a preguntarle a Soujun sobre lo que comentó Soujiro – La mirada de Ginrei se tornó severa – Le regañé por no haberme contado – Byakuya permaneció unos segundos en silencio, todo indicaba que estaba afligido.

– No estuve allí cuando pasó, y Sui no quiso contarme nada – Oprimiendo los puños – Soujun solo dijo que fue accidente, y trató de arreglar el incidente.

– Lo sé, Soujun me lo contó – Ginrei desvió la mirada, a unos 5 metros, tras una cortina un monitor no dejaba de emitir un molesto pitido, una enfermera se acercó presuroso y al poco rato el lugar quedó en silencio de nuevo – Si algo similar vuelve a suceder no vuelvas a ocultármelo.

– No volverá a suceder – Dijo Byakuya, muy resuelto, él se encargaría personalmente de Soujiro y los demás.

– Me alegra oír eso – Ginrei miró a su nieto fijamente a los ojos, Byakuya había dejado de ser un niño para convertirse en todo un hombre y se sentía orgulloso de eso – Hay algo más que quiero que sepas, le pedí a Soujun que hiciera pública mi situación a los medios – Notando que Byakuya se alarmó – Ya estoy bastante viejo, así que no debes preocuparte por mí, mañana, tras el anuncio de mi estado de salud se te anunciará como el nuevo líder del clan familiar, así que desde ese momento tendrás una gran responsabilidad sobre tus hombros – Byakuya tuvo sentimientos encontrados, había anhelado aquello por tantos años, pero deseaba más tiempo para aclarar las cosas con Sui, aquello era muy repentino.

– Disculpe, pero es hora de administrar el tratamiento, debe salir, por favor – Le indicó una enfermera. Byakuya hizo una reverencia a su abuelo antes de retirarse, en la sala de espera estaba Soujun junto a algunos de los ancianos de la familia, vaya que la discreción no era una cualidad de su padre. Era obvio que la noticia no fuera del agrado de todo el grupo familiar, pero fue grato saber que algunos estaban secretamente de su lado y le brindarían su apoyo, aunque nada fuera completamente gratuito. Departieron una larga reunión disfrazada de cena en un restaurante de comida tradicional que duró varias horas, cuando llegó al dúplex estaba muy entrada la noche, otra vez no había podido hablar con Sui. Permaneció unos minutos frente a la habitación de Sui, ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella a la noticia?

Durmió realmente poco esa noche. Entre sueños había encontrado a una niña llorando pero cuando quiso consolarla Hisana le tomaba de la mano y le alejaba de la misteriosa niña… despertó algo consternado, había tenido el mismo sueño unas noches atrás, cuando compartió intimidad con Sui, solo que en aquella ocasión había intentado pedirle a Hisana que lo soltara para quedarse con la niña… sacudió la cabeza, Hisana ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos y su madre solía decirle que no era bueno soñar con los muertos. Bajó a la cocina a prepararse un té y se sentó en la sala a esperar. Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por la cortina entreabierta, pero Sui no salió a correr, "Tal vez tuvo un día ajetreado" pensó mientras terminaba de beber el té, los minutos siguieron pasando, pero Sui tampoco bajó para ir al trabajo. Hizo una rápida evaluación mental: no había visto en el estacionamiento el coche de los Shihôn que Sui solía manejar, tampoco había podido contactar con ella en los últimos 3 días… subió las escaleras y llamó a la habitación de su esposa, pero nada, respiró hondo y giró el pestillo, solo para percibir la sutil fragancia de cerezos en una habitación vacía. De inmediato envío un mensaje de texto a su asistente y esperó 5 minutos que se le hicieron eternos. Las cosas de Sui estaban allí, pero todo indicaba que ella no había puesto un pie en su habitación desde hace varios días.

Renji le informó que no había ocurrido ningún incidente con Yoruichi Shihôn, pero Sui estaba en Francia, al parecer su abuelo se encontraba delicado de salud y había pedido verla. Byakuya respiró hondo no una, sino tres veces. Sui seguía con aquella horrible costumbre de no decirle cuando salía de viaje o fuera del país. Estaba por suceder un evento importante y ella no solo no estaba allí sino que parecía empeñada en ignorar sus llamadas y mensajes. "¿Habré hecho algo que le disgustara?" pensaba mientras se preparaba para el momento del anuncio. Hasta donde podía recordar ambos parecían haber disfrutado, y bastante, de sus momentos compartidos entre las sábanas hasta el punto de caer dormidos exhaustos, así que esa no podía ser la causa… ¿Entonces qué estaba pasando?

Tras ser anunciado como nuevo líder de los Kuchiki una avalancha de eventos sucedieron, no solo tuvo que lidiar con los medios de prensa (algo que no disfrutaba en los absoluto pero que sabía que era importante), los grupos menores del grupo familiar dieron algunos problemas y las otras familias importantes del país parecían empeñadas en solicitar reuniones para saludarlo o le enviaban invitaciones a eventos que no podía rechazar. Casi no tenía tiempo para visitar a su abuelo en el hospital, y su asistente, Abarai, tampoco parecía estarla pasando muy bien que digamos. Por sugerencia de su abuelo decidió darle un equipo de apoyo a Abarai quien se mostró no solo agradecido y aliviado, además preocupado por cumplir cada una de sus órdenes sin errores ni fallos.

Contrario a lo que muchos esperaban, no se mudó a la mansión principal de los Kuchiki, continuó viviendo en el dúplex, lo cual empezó a preocupar al resto del grupo familiar. Él había decidido esperar a que Sui volviera, tenían que conversar así que en cuanto ella estuviera en el país cancelaría las reuniones que fueran necesarias para hablar con ella. A veces, en el poco tiempo libre que le quedaba, proyectaba sus sueños, algunas veces se veía llegando a la mansión Kuchiki para ser recibido por Sui y un grupo de niños, cuando era niño había deseado tener hermanos con los que jugar y compartir cosas, pero la vida no le dio precisamente el tipo de hermanos que deseaba, pero eso no le había hecho desistir del sueño de tener muchos hijos, otras veces se preguntaba si Sui preferiría que vivieran en Francia, cerca de su familia, en lo personal no le molestaba, si eso servía para mantener distancia con personas indeseadas y hacía feliz a Sui estaría bien. Cada vez que podía les escribía mensajes, aunque ella no contestara, contaba los días esperando que volviera.

A la semana de asumir el cargo de líder de los Kuchiki ocurrió su primer evento importante, una reunión en Seretei Corp. Aunque no fuera la primera vez que ponía un pie en aquella edificación, ya no era más un representante sino la máxima autoridad de su grupo familiar, así que fue recibido como manda el protocolo.

– Vaya que el protocolo puede ser molesto – Comentó Ukitake Juushiro. Él había sido uno de los primeros en felicitarlo tras el anuncio.

– Solo será por esta vez, así que no es algo que me disguste – Byakuya trató de ser diplomático, tanta parsimonia empezaba a fastidiarle un poco, se sentía agradecido de tener personas a las que podía considerar amigos en ese medio tan hostil y superficial.

– Espero que te dejen al menos distraerte en mi fiesta, no te olvides de acudir a mi boda, será en un par de días – Ukitake realmente estaba entusiasmado.

– Allí estaré, no me perdería del evento del año por nada – Byakuya sabía que no la pasaría tan bien en la fiesta, seguramente muchos líderes de otras familias le abordarían o le insistirían para que conociera a sus hijas, sobrinas, etc.

– Deberías anunciar tu compromiso pronto, creo que tu boda sería el verdadero evento del año – Bromeó Ukitake. Cuando estaba a punto de responder la llegada de alguien captó toda su atención: Shihôn Yoruichi intercambiaba saludos con otros miembros de Seretei Corp. y a su lado, tratando de pasar desapercibida, se encontraba Sui. Intentó acercarse a ella pero la llegada de Yamamoto obligó a todos a tomar asiento para iniciar la reunión. Decir que pudo concentrarse era mentir, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasó observando a su esposa, su peculiar todo de piel, las pequeñas ojeras que parecían nunca querer borrarse de su rostro, sus hermosos ojos grises, su cabello negro… aunque se armó algo de revuelo entre algunos de los asistentes, pues estaban habituados a la larga cabellera de Sui a él no pareció alarmarle tanto verla ahora con el cabello corto, apenas llegándole al hombro, no pareció impactarle mucho el hecho que haya cortado su cabello, tenía la sensación de que no era la primera vez que la veía con el cabello corto. Cuando Yamamoto dio por concluida la reunión casi todos permanecieron en sus lugares, conversando del gran evento que acontecería en unos días, una boda en las altas esferas era tan o más importante que una transacción financiera. Estaba intentando conversar con Ukitake y Shunsui mientras observada a Sui que esperaba diligentemente a que Yoruichi dejara de hablar con Urahara, esa conversación tenía para buen rato. De pronto Sui sacó su móvil y abandonó sigilosamente aquella sala, sin pensarlo dos veces salió tras ella.

– Sui, volviste – Le susurró al verla colgar el móvil e intentó tomarle la mano, ella le esquivó y se alejó unos pasos, notoriamente alarmada. Aquella reacción no le agradó en lo absoluto, pero recordó en donde estaban y que a ella no le agradaban mucho ese tipo de gestos – ¿Volviste hoy? – Trató de iniciar una conversación.

– Volví hace dos días –Sui desvió la mirada y habló en voz baja, era obvio que no quería que los vieran juntos. Un molesto estremecimiento envolvió a Byakuya, empezó a tener un mal presentimiento.

– He estado algo ocupado, no lo noté, lo siento – Asumió que sus múltiples obligaciones le habían hecho pasar por alta que Sui estaba de vuelta en el dúplex.

– No tiene que disculparse, Kuchiki–sama – Sui se aclaró la garganta, allí estaba otra vez, aquella molesta barrera entre los dos – Debo volver con Yoruichi–sama.

– ¿Podemos cenar juntos hoy? – Intentó sujetarla del brazo, pero ella volvió a eludirlo, tampoco le miraba a los ojos – Tenemos que hablar de tantas cosas…

– Se equivoca – Sui le miró con tanta frialdad que se quedó pasmado – Reciba los respetos de esta humilde servidora, nuevo líder del honorable grupo familiar Kuchiki – Sui se inclinó ante él y eso le causó una indescriptible y dolorosa sensación.

– Te pedí que no volvieras a hacerlo, ¿Por qué lo haces si eres mi esposa? – Intentó tocarla pero ella volvió a rechazarlo.

– No sé de qué habla Kuchiki–sama, si me disculpa – Sui intentó volver al salón de juntas, pero él se plantó frente a ella, no podía dejarla ir así, tenía que saber que estaba pasando.

– Sui, tenemos que hablar – Insistió él.

– ¿Sui, está todo bien? – Yoruichi y Urahara se acercaron a ellos. Byakuya notó que varios miembros de Seretei Corp. estaban dejando ya la sala de juntas.

– Si, salí a responder una llamada y al volver a la sala de juntas tropecé – Haciendo una exagerada reverencia – Lo lamento mucho, perdone mi torpeza, Kuchiki–sama.

– Debes ser más cuidadosa, Sui – Yoruichi hizo un mal intento de regañarla – Pido disculpas por las molestias que pudo ocasionar mi asistente, Kuchiki–sama – Dijo intentando poner algo de seriedad en su voz.

– No ha sido nada importante – Dijo un absorto Byakuya. Recibió los saludos de Urahara también y entró en el elevador junto al grupo, ante un alarmado Renji que les dio alcance por las justas. Mientras fingía interés en la conversación miraba de reojo a Sui. Estaba estratégicamente ubicada en la parte posterior, conversando con Hirako Shinji y Shiba Kaien, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Él tenía ganas de hablarle, pero el estúpido protocolo se lo impedía, antes había podido seguir el juego de que aparentaran ser dos desconocidos pero ahora le costaba e incluso dolía… la idea de no ser parte de la vida de Sui le parecía horrible. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y se despidieron para tomar rumbos distintos, se quedó de pie varios segundos mientras Sui se iba con su jefa, hasta que Abarai se aclaró la garganta.

– Tenemos un almuerzo programado con los accionistas de…

– Nos vamos al dúplex – Su voz se oyó enérgica y severa, empezó a caminar hacia su coche. Abarai preguntó solo para asegurarse que había escuchado bien:

– ¿Desea que lo lleve al dúplex, Kuchiki–sama?

– No me hagas repetirlo, Abarai, y encárgale a alguien que posponga todas las reuniones de la tarde – Renji se limitó a asentir y mientras el chofer conducía se encargó personalmente de hacer las llamadas. Algo raro estaba pasando, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Apenas llegaron Byakuya subió las escaleras directo a una de las habitaciones y abrió el ropero y los cajones solo para descubrir que se encontraban vacíos, sobre la mesa de noche había un estuche en cuyo interior se encontraba el anillo que Byakuya le había regalado a Sui el día de su matrimonio civil, unas tarjetas crédito, un juego de llaves y un sobre cuyo contenido hizo palidecer a su jefe.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Kuchiki–sama?

– Retírate Abarai, quiero estar solo – Dijo Byakuya, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **¡Hola a todas! Ahora si el cap 27 es el 27 y el 28 es el 28 (Menudo lío) Estuve visitando viejas amistades y me doy con la sorpresa que algunas personas queridas van a ser madres y otras van a casarse, la vida sigue su ciclo (imaginar smile aquí) Muchas gracias por sus reviews, falta poquito para el final, me tomaré un par semanas antes de actualizar, tengo exámenes finales y me voy a mudar definitivamente a provincias, además el capítulo del pasado no me ilusiona del todo, tal vez opte por no ponerlo y saltarme a continuar el fic (estoy segura que varias ya se imaginan lo que pudo suceder, claro que no con la retorcida mente que tengo yo muhahahaha)**

 **Muchas gracias a todas :)**

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **PD: Después de los Europeos están pasando los 4 Continentes, Animo Donovan Carrillo! Que orgullo para Latinoamérica tener un patinador como tú en un torneo tan importante ;)**

 **Subido finalmente 24/01/2018, desde Lima–Perú, otra vez awwww**

 **:P**


	28. Boda y Despedida

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales, a veces algo extravagantes, pero me divierto escribiéndolas aunque no siempre respete las reglas de gramática jojojojojo XD**

 **WARNING 2: LEER ESTO PRIMERO (ES EN SERIO) por circunstancias que se explican al final de este capítulo, estoy publicando el cap. 28 (si, este es el cap. 28, no el 27) si se animan a seguir pueden leer bajo su propio riesgo buhahahaha**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Había vuelto a París con más preguntas que respuestas. Visitó a los amigos de su padre, solo por mero compromiso, pues su mente y corazón estaban siendo asaltados por las dudas… ¿Y si realmente el dueño del corazón de Sui era aquel muchacho? Pasaron tres días antes de armarse del valor suficiente y salir rumbo al castillo de _Châteauneuf–en–Auxois_. Si al final Sui iba a odiarlo, al menos descubriría que había oculto al final de aquella enmarañada madeja de secretos y medias verdades.

Mientras observaba los paisajes del camino por la ventana del coche algunos recuerdos de sus días con Hisana asomaron por su mente: el día en que se conocieron, cuando tocaron el piano a cuatro manos por primera vez, cuando le dedicó una sonata, sus últimos días en Estados Unidos, cuando ella le habló de las rosas de mayo y lo mucho que le hubiera gustado ver unas de color gris. "Absurdo" pensó aquella vez y ahora, el gris es un color muy triste, nadie en su sano juicio gustaría de unas flores grises. Sus recuerdos fueron reemplazados por la espectacular vista de aquel castillo, parecía irreal, como sacado de un cuento de hadas. Al chofer le costó algo de tiempo conseguir un lugar donde aparcar el coche, ante la ausencia de los Shihôn las puertas estaban cerradas y los vigilantes eran muy recelosos. Cuando explicó que venía a ver a la nieta del líder del clan Feng los vigilantes cambiaron el hermetismo por susurros en un idioma extraño, "Debe ser chino" concluyó mientras lamentaba no haber aprendido algo de aquel idioma.

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, como recordándole que era primavera y se acercaba el verano con el calor era sofocante. Tras treinta minutos de espera finalmente uno de los Feng se le acercó:

– El señor Wei Feng desea saber el motivo por el que está buscando a la señorita Shaolin, va a entrevistarse con usted, por favor sígame – El joven hizo una elegante reverencia y él no tuvo más opción que seguirle. Prácticamente dieron bordearon el castillo y entonces divisó un conjunto de casas con rojos tejados al estilo tradicional chino, parecía una villa extraviada en la vieja Francia. El joven le guio hasta la casa ubicada en el centro de aquel lugar y tras dejarlo en un salón se retiró. Contempló un poco por la ventana, vio algunos niños de oscuros cabellos y ojos caramelo cruzando por un lado de la casa, un par de mujeres conversando mientras cargaban unas canastas y algo llamó su atención, en una de las canastas unas rosas de mayo de un vivo tono naranja y amarillo se tambaleaban al ritmo del caminar de las mujeres.

– Buenos días – Un hombre de aspecto rígido y expresión seria entró en el salón – Soy Wei Feng, tío de Shaolin.

– Buenos días – Dejó de observar por la ventana para responder el saludo – Soy Shukuru Tsukishima de…

– Sabemos exactamente quién es, lo que no podemos entender son los motivos por los que el futuro líder de los Tsukishima, respetable familia en Japón, viene hasta aquí preguntando por la única nieta del señor Hao – Wei lo miró inquisitivamente. Tsukishima guardó silencio unos segundos, el clan Feng era más estricto de lo que imaginaba.

– Conocí a Shaolin en Japón, en circunstancias que no me enorgullezco en mencionar, solo diré que ella salvó mi vida y yo realmente la aprecio mucho por eso – El señor Wei lucía escéptico – Estuve en negociaciones con los Shihôn y pude conocerla aún más, quedé deslumbrado, en verdad estoy interesado en ella, por eso al saber de su repentina partida a Francia me sentí preocupado, esa es la razón de mi presencia aquí.

– Shaolin está comprometida, al menos eso dijo el señor Hao, por lo que no sería conveniente que los vean juntos, agradecemos profundamente su preocupación y nos disculpamos por haber hecho que recorriera todo el camino en vano, le pediré a uno de los muchachos que le acompañe de vuelta a su coche – El señor Wei se puso de pie, dando por terminada la conversación.

– ¿Está Shaolin comprometida con Byakuya Kuchiki? – Tsukishima esperaba que le respondieran aquella pregunta.

– No estoy autorizado a brindarle esa información, que tenga un viaje tranquilo, señor Tsukishima – El tío de Sui hizo una reverencia y dejó el salón. Tsukishima se quedó con más dudas, ¿Acaso la familia de Sui tampoco sabía de su matrimonio con Byakuya? Dos jóvenes ingresaron para acompañarlo en el camino de regreso, se sintió un poco enfadado por no haber logrado ver a Sui.

– Hace poco vi a una mujer llevando unas rosas de mayo, ¿Hay un vivero cerca? – Preguntó a los jóvenes que le escoltaban de regreso a su coche.

– Tenemos toda una colina repleta de rosas de mayo – Respondió el muchacho más joven.

– ¿En serio? – Tsukishima tuvo un extraño presentimiento.

– Por supuesto, las rosas de mayo también son conocidas como "las rosas de china" – El muchacho infló el pecho de orgullo – ¿Le gustaría ver nuestras rosas de china?

– Me encantaría – Tsukishima sintió curiosidad por ver esa colina.

– Zhuo, el señor Wei dijo que debemos acompañar al señor Tsukishima a su coche – Le regañó el otro joven.

– El señor Hao dijo que podíamos mostrar el jardín al que quisiera verlo, no estoy haciendo nada malo – Zhuo se desvió del camino y Tsukishima le siguió a pasos rápidos. Tan solo unos minutos después un espectáculo de rosas de mayo de todos los colores a lo largo de una colina y un desfiladero impresionaron sus pupilas.

– Tal vez Hisana se refería a esto… – Susurró un desconcertado Tsukishima.

– ¿Perdón? – Preguntó Zhuo.

– ¿Tendrán rosas de mayo grises? – Tsukishima notó que alguien subía por la colina, parecía una mujer de contextura delgada, llevaba un vestido blanco y un sombrero.

– No, nunca he visto rosas de mayo de ese color – Respondió Zhuo, Tsukishima pareció un poco decepcionado – Es curioso, hace unos meses alguien también preguntó por flores de ese color, así que me puse a investigar, mi bisabuela Sui solía cultivar flores de ese color, como ella murió poco después que yo nací no tuve el gusto de conocerla ni ver esas flores – Tsukishima se quedó perplejo y su asombro creció más cuando la mujer que subía pacientemente la colina llegó a unos metros de donde se encontraban, una repentina brisa se llevó el sombrero mostrando una corta y oscura cabellera y los ojos grises de aquella joven resplandecieron por unos segundos en un bello tono lila que contrastaba bellamente con el espectáculo de las rosas de mayo.

– No puede ser…

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 **Autor: Maryeli**

 _Con cariño para Paulina, Haibara20, Any-chan15, BrendNara_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Contempló el techo una vez más. Aquella mañana todo parecía demasiado calmado y silencioso. La melodía de un piano consiguió que finalmente se sentara para tomar el móvil y apagar la alarma, dentro de poco dejaría Japón. Salió a correr como cada mañana, ya no tenía que preocuparse por buscar un lugar apropiado pues aquellas calles las conocía a la perfección. Volvió al edificio de departamentos y desayunó algo ligero antes de cambiarse para ir al trabajo. Manejó hasta la zona residencial para recoger a su jefa, era algo raro no tener que madrugar pues ahora la zona residencial no le quedaba tan lejos.

– Buenos días, Yoruichi–sama – Saludó a su aún adormilada jefa.

– Hola Sui – Yoruichi la contempló un rato antes de emitir un suspiro – Aún no me acostumbro a verte con el cabello corto, creo que me había acostumbrado a tus largas trenzas.

– El cabello vuelve a crecer, Yoruichi–sama – Sui tomó el maletín de su jefa y la acompañó hasta la entrada de la mansión Shihôn, donde estaba estacionada la camioneta. El camino se hizo corto, en una mañana tan tranquila con tan poco tráfico hasta el sol parecía resplandecer en el cielo.

– ¿Te pondrás el vestido que envió Senjumaru? – Yoruichi estaba muy animada, esa misma tarde se llevaría a cabo la boda de Ukitake y Unohana. Sui se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, a diferencia de su jefa a ella no le hacía tanta ilusión ir a esa boda – Tenemos que confirmar la reservación del salón, si vamos muy tarde nos toparemos con las otras invitadas y con los últimos sucesos habrán demasiados chismes y no me gustaría llegar tarde a la ceremonia, se lo prometí a Ukitake.

– Confirmé las reservaciones ayer, no era necesario que solicitara una para mí, Yoruichi–sama – Dejando el coche en el estacionamiento para tomar el elevador.

– Por supuesto que sí, no voy a dejarte ir a esa fiesta en desventaja con las otras invitadas, quiero que al menos intentes divertirte, últimamente estás muy seria, Sui – Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Sui empezó a revisar la agenda del día, que ciertamente estaba bastante ligera. Almorzaron en un restaurante italiano, esta vez no le extrañó la presencia de Urahara y su ruidoso séquito (su asistente Shinji y su esposa Hiyori), sintió algo de nostalgia, cuando estuviera en Francia tal vez los extrañaría un poco, tal vez. Esperó pacientemente que Yoruichi terminara la larga conversación que sostenía con Kisuke, le pareció exagerada aquella conversación pues en un par de horas se encontrarían de nuevo en la iglesia para la ceremonia de bodas. Hiyori las acompañó al salón, tuvo un pequeño altercado con el estilista porque le sugirió cambiar el color de su cabello, cuando llegó su turno el estilista casi se cayó de espaldas, mientras cogía unas tijeras para darle forma a su cabello lanzaba comentarios sobre "Quien fue el salvaje que le hizo eso a su larga y hermosa cabellera" y preguntaba si la había conservado para hacerle unas extensiones, Sui levantó los hombros tratando de restarle importancia al asunto pero el estilista continuaba empeñado en lamentar la pérdida de su larga cabellera. Pidió un maquillaje sencillo, esta vez no se había tomado la molestia de tomarle una foto al vestido, la verdad iba a esa boda por acompañar a su jefa, nada más.

Shinji llegó por Hiyori y se ofreció llevar a Yoruichi, Sui terminó aceptando a regañadientes, aunque fuera "una invitada" a la boda aún era la asistente de Yoruichi y tenía ciertas responsabilidades. Tomó un taxi que la llevó hasta el edificio donde estaba su departamento, tras cerrar la puerta dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y se dejó caer en el sofá, poco le importaba si el peinado se estropeaba, no tenía ganas de ir a la boda. La melodía de un piano le obligó abrir los ojos y entonces notó que la habitación estaba en penumbras, se había quedado dormida. Se sentó de un brinco, espantada, y en el instante en que iba a contestar su móvil dejó de timbrar. Revisó el móvil solo para descubrir que tenía un sinfín de mensajes de texto, pero solo aquella llamada perdida. Suspiró, de pronto el día terminaba hecho un desastre, iba a empezar a revisar los mensajes cuando el móvil volvió a emitir la melodía de piano.

– ¿Diga? – Trató de sonar lo más casual posible.

– ¿En qué rayos estás pensando, Mifeng? – Le respondió una voz conocida en un claro chino mandarín – Me tenías preocupado – Pasaron algunos segundos y Sui no respondía – ¿Alo? ¿Estás allí, Shaolin?

– Aquí estoy, Ggio, me quedé dormida.

– Que excusa más tonta – Le regañó su amigo.

– No estoy mintiendo, idiota – Sui dibujó una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

– Todos están en la fiesta, ¿No vas a venir? – Sui contempló el atardecer por la ventana.

– Aún estoy en mi departamento, me tomará unos treinta minutos llegar hasta allí – Sui caminó hasta su habitación.

– Mifeng, asómate por el balcón – Sui frunció el ceño, el atrevido le había llamado "Mifeng" dos veces.

– Hay un bonito atardecer, voy a terminar de cambiarme…

– No tonta, asómate por el balcón – Insistió Ggio. A Sui ya no le quedaba mucha paciencia, pero decidió hacerle algo de caso a su amigo, después buscaría la forma de fastidiarlo, y al asomarse notó que en la entrada de su edificio se encontraba estacionada una de los coches más elegantes de Barragan y Ggio le saludaba con una gran sonrisa luciendo un elegante esmoquin.

– Estás loco, cuando Barragan se entere decir que se enfadará es poco – Sui amplió más la delgada línea de su sonrisa, al parecer Ggio había perdido la cordura.

– No importa, Mifeng, apresúrate, este día es especial – De pronto fue como si se hubieran convertido en dos niños haciendo travesuras, conversaron y bromearon mientras Ggio conducía hasta el lugar de la fiesta. No le importó entrar del brazo de su mejor amigo, les darían mucho de qué hablar a las urracas chismosas que estarían reunidas allí. El lugar era tan grande y había tantos invitados que iba a ser bastante difícil encontrar a Yoruichi. Al verlos llegar tan elegantes los recibieron con pomposidad y las personas murmuraban a medida que se habrían paso a través de los salones. Bebieron algo de champagne hasta que oyeron la melodía de un vals. Ggio la llevó a la pista de baile y tras hacer una elegante reverencia empezaron a bailar. Recordaba lo excelente bailarín que era su amigo, ella al contrario, no era muy buena que digamos. Después de varios giros y algunos pasos se tomaron un descanso para beber algo y seguir buscando a Yoruichi y compañía. El ambiente dejó de parecerle pesado, se sentía ligera como una pluma, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, otro vals empezó a tocar. Nuevamente Ggio la llevó a la pista de baile, esta vez estaban en el salón principal, a lo lejos divisó a los recién casados, ya tendría tiempo de pedir disculpas y felicitarlos. Recordó la gran fiesta que hicieron por el aniversario de bodas de sus abuelos, bailaron tanto esa noche, la imagen de Eleonore La Ferrec cruzó repentinamente por su mente y al levantar la mirada divisó unos ojos grises contemplándola fijamente… un escalofrío la envolvió, en ese instante fue como si las parejas que bailaban a su alrededor y la música se desvanecieran y solo quedaron ellos dos: el apuesto hombre de ojos grises que la observada desde lo alto de las escaleras, el causante de que pasara las tres últimas noches sin dormir, el que puso su mundo de cabeza y desplomó cual tempestad su tranquila y monótona vida... y ella. Repentinamente la música y las personas aparecieron, había perdido el ritmo y terminó tropezando con Ggio quien hizo malabares para evitar que pasara a mayores, las demás parejas seguían bailando, indiferentes a ellos dos – ¿Te sientes bien, Mifeng? – Susurró Ggio quien la cobijaba protectoramente en su pecho.

– Yo… – Sui intentó responderle pero se le formó un nudo en la garganta, sentía un dolor tan profundo en el pecho que apenas podía respirar, entonces empezó a sollozar, lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, una vez más aquella odiosa lluvia.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Abrió los ojos solo para contemplar la blanca e impoluta pintura del techo. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, a través de las cortinas empezaban a filtrarse los primeros rayos del sol y nuevamente el lado opuesto de la cama se encontraba vacío. Suspiró y fue a darse una ducha. Se sintió algo perturbado por el silencio mientras se preparaba para ir al trabajo, su asistente no tardaría en llegar. Mientras bajaba las escaleras se preguntaba porque el sonido de un par de tacones y el aroma del café recién preparado parecían haberse desvanecido en el aire, como si de un sueño se tratasen, ella ya no estaba más en el dúplex, una vez más estaba completamente solo.

Pasó por alto la cara de espanto de su asistente mientras subía al coche, el dúplex empezaba a resultarle doloroso y decidió esperarlo en el estacionamiento, por cerca de 30 minutos.

– Kuchiki–sama… – Renji titubeó antes de continuar.

– No tienes que disculparte Abarai, bajé al estacionamiento por decisión propia – Byakuya no estaba de humor para conversaciones triviales, su semblante era serio y bastante intimidante.

– Soujun–sama me pidió que le preguntara cuando pensaba mudarse a la mansión de la familia y…

– Creí haberle dicho a mi padre que esperaría que la salud de mi abuelo mejorara, si me mudo ahora se vería obligado a dejar la mansión y no deseo eso – Byakuya desvió la mirada, pasaron cerca de la estación del metro.

– Soujun–sama también dijo que al convertirse en el nuevo líder de la familia era libre de cambiar lo que quisiera – Renji tragó saliva, Byakuya acababa de fulminarlo con la mirada.

– Bueno, entonces indícale a Kuchiki Soujun que tal vez pienso cambiar varias cosas, entre ellas el lugar de residencia desde donde supervisaré las actividades de los Kuchiki – "No pienso vivir en esa casa si no es con Sui" completó la oración en su mente. Renji hizo una venia y permaneció en silencio el resto del camino. Apenas puso un pie en el edificio principal fue abordado por varios funcionarios, era evidente que andaban preocupados por sus puestos de trabajo entre otras cosas, nuevamente les indicó que no habrían grandes cambios hasta terminar su evaluación de la situación de las compañías de los Kuchiki. En la oficina principal lo esperaban un equipo de tres asistentes que le habían sido heredados por su abuelo, Renji se aclaró la garganta y los tres asistentes dejaron de hacer reverencias a Byakuya para saludarlo y esperar atentos las órdenes del día. Byakuya contempló el paisaje primaveral de la ciudad mientras Renji les indicaba a los demás lo que tenían que hacer. Abarai había dejado de ser un simple asistente para convertirse en "el asistente principal del líder del grupo familiar", así que al igual que Byakuya, estaba experimentando varios cambios en su vida, pero los afrontaba bastante bien.

– Kuchiki–sama, ¿Desea que le reserve algún restaurante en especial para la hora del almuerzo? – Preguntó diligentemente Abarai a media mañana.

– Hoy es la boda de Ukitake, pide que traigan algo ligero para almorzar, y que alguien pase por mi traje.

– Como ordene – Renji permaneció varios segundos de pie, era obvio que intentaba reunir valor para preguntar algo – Kuchiki–sama, si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿Piensa ir solo a la boda?

– No confío en los otros Kuchiki – Respondió secamente, sabía que Renji no se refería a eso, estaba preguntando por Sui.

– ¿Y Soujun–sama y su familia? – Renji no tenía que ser adivino, algo raro estaba pasando, de pronto Sui se marchó de Japón y no contestó ninguna de las llamadas ni mensajes rompiendo todo contacto con Byakuya y apenas volvió de su repentino viaje, abandonó el dúplex dejando el anillo y un misterioso sobre.

– Ya te lo dije, no confío en ningún Kuchiki, excepto tal vez en mi abuelo – Iría solo a esa boda y buscaría a Sui, al menos intentaría hablar con ella, lamentó no haberla llevado nunca a bailar, le hubiera gustado bailar con ella al menos una vez. Después del almuerzo tuvo que acudir a un spa, el asesor de imagen de su abuelo le había reiterado una y otra vez la importancia de mantener el cuidado de su apariencia personal, como si en verdad lo necesitara, pero decidió seguirle la corriente para no contrariar a su abuelo, aunque le habían dado de alta requería de reposo y un ambiente tranquilo para recuperarse por completo. Llegó a la iglesia con un sentimiento de esperanza, al menos allí Sui no sería capaz de hacerle un desplante. Grande fue su decepción al ver a la líder de los Shihôn acompañada únicamente por Urahara Kisuke y los asistentes de éste, Sui no estaba con ellos. Pensó acercarse a saludar, como representante de los Kuchiki pero se oyó la marcha nupcial y todos se pusieron de pie para recibir a la novia. Mientras Unohana caminaba hasta el altar, por un momento imaginó que aquella podría haber sido su boda religiosa con Sui, los Feng llenarían seguramente la mayoría de lugares pues eran una familia bastante extensa, algunos amigos cercanos también estarían allí, probablemente solo Rukia, Ichigo y su abuelo como miembros de los Kuchiki, la imagen de Sui luciendo un vestido blanco como en la foto que meses atrás había obtenido del móvil de Rukia… su ilusión se desvaneció, si tan solo hubiera hecho las cosas de otro modo.

Al terminar la ceremonia varias mujeres se agruparon en la entrada de la iglesia esperando ansiosas que la novia lanzara el ramo, otros se desvivieron en felicitaciones para los recién casados. Se preguntó si Sui habría estado en aquel grupo de damas persiguiendo la ansiada tradición de recibir el ramo de una novia, casi de inmediato negó con la cabeza, aquella tradición era solo para mujeres solteras, y mientras él no firmara aquellos papeles que le aguardaban en el siniestro sobre en el estudio del dúplex, Sui seguiría siendo su esposa. Mientras intentaba llegar hasta su coche fue abordado por varias personas, todas integrantes de algunas ramas familiares interesadas en conocer al nuevo líder de los Kuchiki, correspondió a los saludos como manda el protocolo hasta que Abarai acudió al rescate, aunque le había dado la tarde libre su asistente insistió en acompañarlo a la Iglesia y esperar junto al chofer para luego trasladarlo hasta el lugar en donde se realizaría la recepción, al menos allí la seguridad estaría garantizada, le oyó decir a Abarai. En los últimos meses había empezado a sentir simpatía por el pelirrojo, pero no pensaba decírselo, al menos no por el momento.

Si en la iglesia habían muchos invitados el lugar de la recepción indicaba que los recién casados esperaban que llegaran aún más personas, aquella mansión era tan grande como la de los Kuchiki y toda la planta baja estaba bien acondicionada para la celebración. Casi de inmediato fue guiado al salón principal, como líder de un grupo familiar importante tenía un lugar reservado en la mesa principal. Kyoraku Shunsui le entabló conversación, esta vez no estaba acompañado de Rangiku Matsumoto, sino de un joven de oscuros cabellos y vestido con una pronunciada abertura en una de las piernas a la que presentó como Yadomaru Lisa. Poco a poco las mesas fueron llenándose, y una vez más sintió algo similar a la desolación al ver a llegar a Shihôn Yoruichi sin Sui. "Seguramente no vendrá", pensó mientras el lugar se llenaba de aplausos, los recién casados hacían su entrada triunfal. El maestro de ceremonias dio las palabras de bienvenida, algunos amigos íntimos de la pareja se animaron a dar breves mensajes de felicitación, luego la orquesta empezó a tocar un vals para los novios. Apenas terminó el vals varias parejas se arremolinaron a la pista de baile para unirse a la celebración. Todos se veían tan felices. De rato en rato se le acercaba algún miembro acaudalado de la alta sociedad para presentarle a sus hijas o hablarle de alguna sobrina o nieta, hasta que un tipo alto de aspecto arrogante se sentó a su lado y se sirvió un poco de vino.

– Quita esa cara, te estoy dando una mano – Jugando con la copa de vino que sostenía en la mano derecha.

– Eres la última persona a la que quiero ver este día, Tsukishima – Byakuya frunció el ceño.

–Al menos con esa cara espantarás a varios cazafortunas – Bebiendo algo de vino – Shutara me saludó hace un rato y era obvio que anda buscándote.

– Puedo deshacerme de Shutara sin tu ayuda – Byakuya enarcó una ceja, estaba seguro que la próxima vez que viera a Tsukishima le estrangularía, pero en esos momentos no tenía ánimos para nada.

– No lo hago por ti, lo hago por ella – Tsukishima bebió otro sorbo de vino – Además un soltero apuesto y rico solo en un evento como este llama demasiado la atención, con tu compañía me ahorro el tener que charlar con gente que me agrada menos que tú – Byakuya hizo una mueca de enfado pero decidió seguirle el juego y bebió algo de vino también.

– ¿No invitaron a tu padre también?

– Si, pero está bastante entretenido molestando al tuyo, al parecer ya hicieron las paces – Tsukishima empezó a observar a las parejas en la pista de baile. Era extraño, después de tantos años de ira y resentimiento era como si estuvieran por hacer las paces ellos también, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran viejos amigos.

– Byakuya – Shutara se acercó a la mesa y se sorprendió al ver al acompañante de Byakuya – Vaya, Shukuro también estas aquí.

– Por supuesto, como futuro líder de los Tsukishima quería saludar al nuevo líder de los Kuchiki – Dijo Tsukishima con demasiada parsimonia.

– Te oyes realmente falso, querido Shukuro – Shutara presentía que pasaba algo raro así que decidió seguirles el juego.

– Es como Tsukishima ha dicho – Byakuya lanzó una gélida mirada a Shutara Senjumaru y luego volvió a fingir interés por las parejas que bailaban animadamente.

– Eso me resulta tan difícil de creer – Shutara levantó una mano y de inmediata se le acercó un mozo para ofrecerle una bebida, tomó una copa de vino para no desentonar con el grupo – Brindemos por este extraño encuentro, que si me lo contaban hace un par años no me lo creía.

– Yo brindo por el desamor, por todos aquellos que mordemos el polvo de la derrota y quedamos con el corazón roto – Comentó Tsukishima para luego chocar sutilmente las copas de Shutara y Byakuya con la suya y beberse el vino restante de un gran sorbo. Las expresiones de Byakuya y Shutara eran de completa confusión. Un nuevo vals empezó a tocar – Esa canción me encanta, bailemos Shutara – Y antes de que Shutara pudiera replicar ya era llevada a rastras por un misterioso Tsukishima.

Byakuya intentó interpretar las palabras del extraño brindis de Tsukishima, era un hecho que él sabía algo pero no pensaba decírselo, algo molesto decidió que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sentado y que tal vez era momento de hacer un recorrido por el lugar. Grupos de personas conversaban alrededor de la pista de baile, intercambió saludos con algunas personas más hasta que llegó a las escaleras, tal vez en el segundo nivel encontraría un poco de paz, ya que Sui no estaba allí no tenía sentido quedarse, pero marcharse muy pronto podía ser mal visto por los otros invitados así que tendría que hacer algo de tiempo. Se encontraba a media escalera cuando alguien le llamó, era uno de los jóvenes con los que practicaba esporádicamente en el dojo, le estaba felicitando cuando divisó a Sui en medio de las parejas. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, y poco a poco fue como si las personas, la música y el entorno empezaron a desvanecerse, allí estaba ella, sonriente, bailando con… un escalofrío le envolvió, no era la primera vez que la veía bailando con alguien más, pero era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de esa forma, nunca había sonreído así para él, se veía realmente feliz… " _Brindo por el desamor, por todos aquellos que mordemos el polvo de la derrota y quedamos con el corazón roto_ ". Sintió como si una afilada daga se enterrara profundo en su corazón. Maldijo a Tsukishima, él condenado ya lo sabía. Dejó al pobre hombre con la palabra en la boca y salió del gran salón como alma que lleva el diablo, le importó un bledo el protocolo, no quería estar un minuto más allí. Mientras el espantado chofer lo llevaba de vuelta al dúplex intentaba analizar la situación con la esperanza de que Tsukishima estuviera equivocado, pero nada, el joven que bailaba con Sui, era Ggio Vega, el asistente de Barragan, miembro del clan Vega, un clan muy cercano al grupo familiar de Sui, la primera vez que vio a Sui, en aquella reunión de Seretei Corp. ella y Ggio mostraron ser muy cercanos, se comunicaban en chino… oprimió los puños con fuerza, aquellas conversaciones telefónicas de Sui en chino seguramente eran con él, y luego el hermetismo de Sui, sus intentos por evitar que los demás descubrieran lo del matrimonio era para evitar que Ggio supiera… se mordió el labio inferior de la rabia, ¿Por qué ella prefería a un simple asistente antes que a él?

Entró al dúplex hecho una furia, arrojó el saco y la corbata en algún lugar de la sala y se encerró en el estudio, se sirvió un vaso de whisky y se lo bebió en una. El licor quemó su garganta pero no era suficiente, se sirvió otro y otro. ¿Si Sui amaba a alguien más por qué se casó con él? ¿Acaso jugó con sus sentimientos? Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, Sui no haría algo así, ella había puesto los puntos claros antes del matrimonio, ella no había hecho nada para "seducirlo", ni un solo intento, siempre trató de mantener distancia, el que tontamente intentó acercarse a ella fue él, el que creyó que un apellido de renombre y una gran fortuna eran suficientes para tener a la mujer que quisiera fue él, el que creyó que después de una noche de sexo y alcohol podía tener una familiar con ella fue él… Sui no era una mala mujer.

" _No entiendo bien lo que está pasando, pero debo decirte algo, joven Kuchiki, no eres el primero que viene a pedirme consentimiento para cortejar a mi nieta_ ", las palabras que oyó del abuelo de Sui meses atrás retumbaron en su cabeza, " _Tras la muerte de mi querida Sui, mi nieta Shaolin cambió mucho, se opuso con uñas y dientes al compromiso, se sintió realmente aliviada cuando Ud. no acudió al encuentro prematrimonial y luego de eso huyó, pasó algunos años bajo el cuidado de otro clan familiar en China, los Vega_ ", golpeó la superficie del escritorio con sus puños, al faltar a aquella reunión había dejado el campo abierto para que otro lo ocupara, si hubiera ido ese día hubiera conocido a Sui y tal vez las cosas ahora serían de otra forma... " _Si quieres un consejo, joven Kuchiki, no te enamores de Shaolin_ ", el mismo abuelo de Sui le había advertido y no fue capaz de darse cuenta. ¿Por qué no había acudido a ése encuentro prematrimonial? Se reprochó una y otra vez para luego empezar a rebuscar en sus recuerdos y la respuesta no tardó en llegar, Hisana, había rehusado a ir dejando a Sui plantada por Hisana… No era Sui quien construía un muro imaginario entre ellos una y otra vez, los cimientos de aquel muro los había iniciado él cada vez que dejó a Sui sola, esperándolo.

" _No lo hago por ti, lo hago por ella_ ", las palabras de Tsukishima le atormentaron ahora, él no se estaba refiriendo a Hisana, se refería a Sui. Tras la boda de Hisana, lo correcto habría sido retomar el contacto con su prometida, pero en lugar de eso inició una relación de "amigos con derechos" con Shutara, y era obvio que Sui lo sabía, por eso su reacción cuando lo encontró en una situación comprometedora con Shutara en la oficina de juntas de los Kuchiki… se dio una palmada en la frente, " _Sería bueno que acallaras aquellos rumores, si estuviera en tu lugar, con todos esos rumores circulando, Retsu ya habría roto el compromiso_ " el consejo de Ukitake fue casi como una bofetada, su vanidad fue tan grande que esperó que Sui le hiciera una escena de celos y nunca se tomó la molestia de desmentir los rumores ni de contarle la verdad, al final fue Tsukishima quien le dijo todo a Sui… desde un principio quien había arruinado cualquier posibilidad de una relación con Sui una y otra vez, fue él. "¿Qué pensará ella de mí? Que soy un engreído vanidoso o un arrogante aristócrata… o tal vez todo eso y más"… abrió una gaveta y sacó un pequeño paquete, lo desenvolvió delicadamente y sostuvo el broche para el cabello que tiempo atrás le obsequió a Sui y ahora estaba roto y estropeado como su relación… nunca fue capaz de hacer feliz a Sui así que era imposible que ella lo amara… la última pieza del rompecabezas encajó en ese momento, cuando viajó a _Noyers_ a visitar la tumba de su madre, mientras seguía el rastro de las rosas de mayo llegó a la villa Feng, Sui había crecido allí… siempre estuvo tan cerca… un recuerdo bajo la lluvia y un sendero empedrado terminó por quebrarlo, se sintió tan desdichado, como un niño perdido que llora por su madre.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 _ **ESTO OCURRIO HACE DOS SEMANAS: Hola a todas, quiero empezar por pedir disculpas, se suponía que actualizaría días antes de navidad pero ocurrieron algunas cosas y en verdad solo puedo pedir las disculpas, había avanzado la mitad del capítulo 27 pero conseguí unos cambios en el trabajo y terminé viajando miles de kilómetros para pasar año nuevo con mi familia, y dejé mi laptop en la capital (lo sé, error de principiante, debí enviar el capítulo a mi mail pero no lo hice) y ahora que estoy disfrutando de unas cortas vacaciones tengo oportunidad de escribir pero no puedo rehacer el capítulo 27 y presentar solo la segunda mitad me parece inadecuado así que opté por hacer algo aún más loco, subir el capítulo 28 que he escrito estos dos últimos días, en una semana vuelvo a la capital así que podré terminar el capítulo 27 y acomodar este desorden brutal en el fic, acepto tomatazos, papas y lo que quieran arrojarme, una vez más disculpas por complicar un poco las cosas.**_

 ** _En estos momentos, el cap 27 es el 27 y el 28 es el 28 yeeeiii_**

 _ **Ahora una noticia para alegrarles el día, había anunciado que el fic terminaba en el capítulo 28, pero decidí darle un par más de capítulos al fic (para terminar de explicar el pasado, que por ahí creo que alguna ya lo ha pillado) y plantear un final más feliz que este, pero no tan meloso como novela televisa, no es mi estilo :P**_

 _ **Que hayan pasado una feliz navidad, un excelente inicio de año, por ahí si se me pasó algún cumpleaños, aniversario de bodas o eventos especiales, que los hayan difrutado todos,**_

 _ **Kisses**_

 _ **Milly–chan/Maryeli**_

 _ **Subido 11 Enero 2018, desde Melmac, etooo ya publiqué desde allí, entonces desde Tacna, a miles de kilómetros de mi laptop, con el lago de los cisnes, hachiko monogatari y Mao last dancer como temas de fondo (Bravo Nathan Chen! Cada día me conquista más el patinaje, espero que Patrick Chan logre brillar también este fin de semana).**_

 **:P**


	29. Encuentro Predestinado II

**WARNING: Este fic es AU y con mucho OOC, pero con los personajes del universo Bleach del gran Kubo Tite, y obviamente las situaciones vertidas aquí son 99% improbables e irreales, a veces algo extravagantes, pero me divierto escribiéndolas aunque no siempre respete las reglas de gramática jojojojojo XD**

 **Siento mucho la demora, espero que el capítulo colme sus expectativas :D**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El hombre alto y pelirrojo caminaba de un lado a otro mirando de rato en rato el sobre que descansaba sobre la mesa de la sala de juntas de la sede central de los Kuchiki. Aquella sala era muy grande y al estar vacía esa mañana daba la impresión que sus pasos producían uno que otro eco. Volvió a contemplar el sobre mientras se preguntaba como algo de aspecto tan inofensivo fuera la causa del semblante taciturno y sombrío que había adoptado su jefe, el recientemente nombrado líder de los Kuchiki, se sobresaltó al oír el sonido del teléfono, respiró hondo y contestó:

– Diga.

– La señora Kurosaki acaba de llegar, Abarai–san – Informó diligentemente la responsable de recepción.

– Hágala pasar, por favor – Colgó y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando estaba por llegar ésta se abrió mostrando a una intrigada Rukia quien tras intercambiar saludos tomó asiento a la espera del motivo que ocasionó su presencia allí.

– ¿Le ocurre algo a mi hermano? – Preguntó algo preocupada, al notar que Renji se estaba tomando su tiempo en hablar.

– No estoy del todo seguro – Renji trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para informar a Rukia sin contrariarla pero le resultaba realmente difícil.

– He oído rumores que planea irse fuera del país y que actúa de una forma tan fría que varios trabajadores andan diciendo que "no tiene alma ni corazón" – Rukia estaba más informada de lo que Renji pensaba. Lentamente deslizó el sobre hasta dejarlo frente a Rukia y le pidió que lo revisara.

– Kuchiki–sama me lo entregó ayer y me pidió que tratara el tema con extrema discreción – Dijo Renji mientras veía el rostro de Rukia palidecer a medida que leía el contenido del sobre.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – Rukia estaba desconcertada, lo cual alarmó a Renji, creía que al menos ella sabría algo pero al parecer se había equivocado.

– Son los documentos para iniciar los trámites del divorcio en común acuerdo – Respondió Renji.

– Lo sé – Rukia guardó los documentos en el sobre y se lo devolvió al asistente de Byakuya – Lo que quiero saber es en qué momento ocurrió, hasta hace poco parecía que se estaban llevando bien, incluso creí que tras la boda de Ukitake la relación de ellos se haría pública.

– Lamento decepcionarte, pero las cosas entre ellos no iban del todo bien – Renji sintió necesidad de comentar lo ocurrido tal vez con la esperanza de obtener nueva información – Desde el viaje a Francia, Kuchiki–sama ha estado algo disgustado por la relación entre la señorita Sui y el heredero de los Tsukishima.

– ¿Relación? Presenté a Shukuru y Sui en una cena en mi casa, no creo que algo así pueda contrariar a Byakuya… – Rukia recordó que Ichigo le había hecho un comentario un poco extraño esa noche pero ella no le dio importancia.

– Creo que el señor Tsukishima le contó a Sui su versión de la historia de Hisana – Renji dijo aquello con mucha parsimonia, pero Rukia no pareció para nada contrariada – Ejem – Se aclaró la garganta – Creo que eso podría ser el detonante del contenido de este sobre.

– Eso es imposible – Rukia negó con la cabeza – Byakuya le habló a Sui sobre Hisana, Sui y yo conversamos un poco del tema antes del matrimonio civil, pero es posible que Tsukishima se atreviera a molestar a Sui, a veces creo que aún culpa a Byakuya por lo de Hisana – Rukia se puso de pie – Tengo que hablar con Byakuya y con Sui.

– N–no creo que sea conveniente – Renji lucía contrariado, había recibido órdenes de "máxima discreción", si su jefe se enteraba de su conversación con Rukia no quería ni imaginar el castigo que le tocaría.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **BRISA DE VERANO**

 _ **By Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Paulina, Haibara20, Any–chan15, Anime Love_

 _Bienvenida brithannie_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Abrió los ojos solo para notar que estaba en el coche, giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana y el molesto dolor en el cuello volvió, llevaba días soportándolo.

– Llegaremos dentro de poco, Kuchiki–sama – El segundo asistente le recordaba que en poco llegarían a las oficinas familiares. El chofer conducía a poca velocidad, Byakuya supuso que disminuyó la velocidad al notar que se quedó dormido.

– ¿Abarai no se ha comunicado? – Preguntó solo para recibir una respuesta negativa. Había salido a una reunión con Ukitake pero tenía unos pendientes con el representante de los Komamura y prefirió delegar la responsabilidad a su pelirrojo asistente antes que a algún miembro de los Kuchiki. Todo el personal de la oficina se desvivía en reverencias y saludos en cuanto lo veían pasar, aquello empezaba a parecerle molesto. Apenas entró en la oficina Renji le dio un reporte detallado, todo se desarrolló sin inconvenientes. Terminó los pendientes de la tarde y cuando estaba por dejar la oficina recibió un inesperado visitante.

– ¿Es cierto que te marchas? – El hombre alto de oscuros cabellos le interrumpió el paso. Los pocos empleados levantaron las cabezas de sus cubículos y se quedaron observando, en tenso silencio.

– Buenas tardes, Tsukishima – Dijo fríamente – Tal vez sería mejor si conversamos en mi oficina – Abarai, que se encontraba a sus espaldas, se apresuró a recorrer los 5 escasos metros que los separaban de la oficina principal para abrir la puerta.

– Esta bien – Tsukishima caminó muy relajado, apenas él y Byakuya estuvieron dentro de la oficina Abarai cerró la puerta y los empleados volvieron a sus actividades habituales.

– No recuerdo tener negocios pendientes con tu familia – Byakuya se veía realmente imponente sentado tras ese escritorio.

– No vine por negocios – Tsukishima empezó a hurgar por la oficina, para su sorpresa no había ninguna foto o retrato familiar, se entretuvo con una pequeña escultura con forma geométrica.

– Preferiría que dejaras eso en su lugar – A Byakuya se le agotaba la paciencia.

– Estuve en las oficinas de los Shihôn esta mañana – Tsukishima tomó asiento, aún jugueteaba con la extraña escultura – Yoruichi planea pasar lo que queda de la primavera y parte del verano en Francia, y coincidentemente se oyen rumores que piensas radicar fuera de Japón, ¿Irás a Francia también?

– Los Kuchiki tienen una oficina importante en Inglaterra, Soujun se hará cargo de la filial en Japón así que cualquier asunto puedes contactarlo a él – Byakuya dio por terminada la conversación y se puso de pie.

– ¿Acaso no vas a ir a buscarla? – Tsukishima dejó la escultura sobre el escritorio y lo miró fijamente. Byakuya se tensó.

– No tengo negociaciones pendientes con los Shihôn – Optó por evadir la pregunta de Tsukishima.

– Barragan Louisenbarn también está en Francia, si dejas las cosas como están el asistente de Barragan ganará ventaja y…

– Voy a divorciarme de Sui – No estaba de ánimos para conversaciones largas y menos con Tsukishima.

– ¿Qué? – La expresión de Tsukishima era mezcla de confusión y desconcierto – ¿Acaso te volviste loco? – Byakuya le miró escéptico.

– No soy como tú, no pienso utilizar ningún artilugio legal para obligar a alguien a permanecer a mi lado, no si ella puede ser feliz con alguien más – Aquellas últimas palabras le dolieron hasta el alma, pero en las últimas semanas tuvo tiempo para reflexionar al respecto, al menos quería que Sui fuera feliz. Tsukishima lanzó una carcajada.

– Yo no obligué a Hisana a casarse conmigo, ella aceptó, tú lo viste porque estuviste allí – El semblante de Tsukishima cambió, ahora lucía extremadamente serio.

– ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien insistió en llevar a cabo ese matrimonio? – Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente.

– Yo la amaba, más que tú o que cualquiera, Hisana era libre de negarse pero no lo hizo, porque… – Byakuya esperó a que Tsukishima dijera algo más, pero pasaron varios segundos y nada.

– Yo también la amaba.

– ¿Más que a Sui? – La pregunta de Tsukishima le produjo un escalofrío, las palabras de su madre invadieron su mente "Hay muchas formas de amor, cuando crezcas lo comprenderás".

– No – Dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre el asiento de su escritorio. El dolor que sintió tras la boda de Hisana no se comparaba con lo que venía sintiendo, había una diferencia abismal. Tsukishima sonrió.

– Hisana lo sabía, no me preguntes cómo porque nunca quiso decirme – Volviendo a sentarse otra vez – Cuando estábamos en Norteamérica, en sus últimos días hablaba mucho de las rosas de mayo, dijo que tenías unas de color gris cuando se conocieron en Inglaterra y lamentaba mucho haberlas estropeado.

– Fue un accidente, nunca la culpé por eso – Byakuya empezó a sentir un cambio en el ambiente, de pronto sentía como si estuviera hablando con un viejo amigo.

– Hisana y yo tratamos de construir nuestros propios recuerdos felices en Norteamérica – Tsukishima habló con nostalgia – Fue muy duro para mí perderla, seguir viviendo en nuestra casa solo me hacía añorarla una y otra vez, aunque pasaron los años sentí que no podría vivir sin ella, y entonces, cuando estaba por hacer algo estúpido, conocí a Sui... si la dejas ir terminarás arrepintiéndote el resto de tu vida.

– Tal vez – Byakuya giró la silla, para contemplar el cielo a través de la ventana – Pero soy consciente que llegué a su vida demasiado tarde.

– Te equivocas – Tsukishima se puso de pie, Byakuya se giró para verlo y por un segundo, sus ojos emitieron una especie de reflejo lila – Esa extraña heterocromía, entre gris y lila, siempre creí que era única de los Kuchiki – Comentó Shukuro, para luego dirigirse a la puerta – Creo que Inglaterra está muy cerca de Francia, al menos más que Japón, tal vez podrías hacer un pequeño viaje para relajarte, piénsalo – Tsukishima salió de la oficina dejando a Byakuya muy desconcertado.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

La suave melodía de un piano se oía por varios ambientes del castillo de _Châteauneuf–en–Auxois,_ aunque a ratos se tornaba melancólica, era del agrado de los invitados que junto a Shihôn Yoruichi, departían en un almuerzo familiar en el comedor principal.

– Tienen cuadros bellísimos – Kushajishi Yachiru, la nieta de Yamamoto, comía animadamente – La comida también es deliciosa.

– Los cuadros son parte de una colección familiar, si deseas puedo pedirle a Yuushiro que te los muestre al final del almuerzo – Comentó Shihôn Xin Qian, la abuela de Yoruichi y Yuushiro, el aludido se atoró con la comida e hizo una mueca – Estoy segura que a Yuushiro le encantaría, ¿No es así? – Añadió mientras lo miraba severamente.

– S–será un honor – Respondió Yuushiro, era obvio que la idea no le agradaba del todo pero también sabía que la visita de la nieta del señor Yamamoto tenía soñando a su abuela, tanto que se habían esmerado en recordarle reiteradamente lo amable y caballero que debía ser.

– Me gustaría acompañarlos también, si les parece, claro – Propuso Yoruichi, Yuushiro la miró agradecido – También podríamos recorrer los jardines, este año hay muchas flores nuevas.

– Se oye genial – Yachiru estaba muy animada, las empleadas empezaron a recoger los platos para servir el postre. La abuela Xing Qian lanzó una mirada de desaprobación que Yoruichi ignoró olímpicamente. La música de piano terminó y tras recibir breves aplausos, Sui se dispuso a abandonar el comedor.

– Sui – La llamó Yoruichi – Siéntate y acompáñanos, aún no terminan de servir el postre.

– Sí, acompáñanos – Yuushiro apoyó la propuesta de su hermana, además fue uno de los que aplaudió la presentación de Sui con mucho entusiasmo.

– Ejem – la señora Xing Qian se aclaró la garganta, sonoramente.

– Le agradezco mucho, pero debo rechazar su invitación, Yoruichi–sama – Sui hizo una reverencia a cada uno de los presentes y abandonó el comedor principal.

– Al menos la nieta de Hao conoce bien cuál es su lugar…

– Eso es muy anticuado, abuela –Yoruichi miró con desaprobación a su abuela.

– ¿Qué es anticuado? –Preguntó Yachiru.

– El diseño del techo, pero pensamos seriamente en remodelarlo – La señora Xing Qian empezó a conversar con Yachiru y apenas terminaron el postre se dirigieron hacia los jardines.

– ¿Le pasa algo a Mifeng? – Yuushiro disminuyó un poco el paso para conversar con su hermana.

– Creo que está algo cansada – Yoruichi trató de no preocupar a su hermano menor, pero ciertamente había notado que las cosas con Sui no estaban del todo bien. Primero creyó que era el estrés del trabajo, pero ya estaban un mes en Francia y lejos de mejorar, Sui parecía más y más distraída, comía poco, actuaba de forma extraña.

– Parecía triste – Susurró Yuushiro, intentó añadir algo más pero su abuela les llamó con su estilo "sutilmente único", invitándoles a mantener el paso y reiterándoles que no debían dejar tan descuidada a su invitada.

La villa Feng estaba silenciosa, como siempre. La mayoría de sus habitantes tenían la responsabilidad de velar por la seguridad o ser la mano derecha de algún miembro de los Shihôn por lo que básicamente residían en ella mujeres y niños. Los que cumplían 15 años eran enviados a China, a reforzar su entrenamiento con los Vega y aprender algunas cosas sobre negocios en el continente asiático. Sui pasó la casa principal de largo, seguramente estarían almorzando y no desea recibir comentarios de su tío ni de algún otro miembro del clan. Caminó hasta el desfiladero en donde la primavera había hecho abundar aún más las rosas de mayo, en unas semanas empezaría el verano y aquéllas flores se marchitarían. Sonrió al recordarse de niña corriendo con su abuela, seleccionando flores para decorar los ambientes de la casa, fueron días muy felices.

– Mifeng – Alguien acababa de golpearle sutilmente en medio de la cabeza – Te estuve llamando pero me ignoraste… – Notando lágrimas en las mejillas de Sui – ¿Estás llorando?

– ¿Eh? – Sui limpió sus mejillas, lo que su amigo decía era cierto – Qué extraño, solo estaba recordando a mi abuela.

– ¿En serio? – El joven de ojos ambarinos parecía escéptico. Sui no era de las personas que lloraban por cualquier cosa.

– Deja de hacer drama, Ggio – Sui decidió continuar su paseo entre las rosas de mayo – Creí que estabas en París, con tu jefe.

– El señor Barragán se tomó el fin de semana – Ggio empezó a seguir a Sui – Desde la boda del señor Ukitake parece no considerarme tan confiable y ha tomado los servicios de otros miembros de mi clan, así que decidí aprovechar para hacerles una visita.

– ¿En serio? – Sui recordó el incidente del coche favorito del jefe de su amigo, era un hecho que Barragán se enfadaría por eso.

– No me importa, estaba pensando en emanciparme – Ggio cortó una rosa de mayo lila, a medio florecer.

– ¿Piensas dejar a Barragán? – La noticia sorprendió a Sui, hacerlo implicaba una confrontación entre Ggio y los Vega.

– El señor Barragán piensa enviarme con su hijo, jamás seré asistente de un tipo como ése – Sui se detuvo, y Ggio se acercó a ella para acomodar la rosa de mayo en su cabello. Mientras lo hacía se preguntaba que le pasaba a Sui, que motivó que cortara sus largos cabellos.

– Tendrás problemas con tu familia – Sui se sorprendió un poco por la extraña actitud de su amigo, parecía como si Ggio intentara preguntarle algo con la mirada.

– ¿Y acaso no los tuviste tú? Y no fue el fin del mundo – Ggio sonrió y tomó a Sui de la mano – Te ves muy pálida, deberíamos ir a tomar una merienda, por venir desde París me perdí el almuerzo, muero de hambre.

– ¿Has pensado con quien podrías trabajar? – Sui se dejó llevar por Ggio – Conozco un par de personas que podrían necesitar un asistente.

– ¿Vas a recomendarme? Primero debes decirme quienes son, tal vez no sean de mi agrado – Ggio intentó hacerse el interesante.

– Con esa actitud no vas a conseguir un nuevo jefe – Sui parecía más tranquila, Ggio sintió algo de alivio, si tan fuera capaz de reunir el suficiente valor para preguntarle.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El lugar estaba a media luz mientras se oía música jazz de fondo, a ésa hora el bar estaba bastante concurrido, sentada en la barra se encontraba una mujer despampanante vistiendo un traje negro, bebiendo un vodka.

– ¿Vodka? – Un hombre apuesto y bastante alto se sentó a su lado – Creí que elegirías algo más suave o un buen vino, Shutara.

– ¿A qué has venido, Shukuro? – Shutara le miró con enojo – Hoy no estoy de humor para aguantar las burlas de nadie.

– No me estoy burlando de ti – Tsukishima levantó la mano para pedir la cuenta – Una de tus asistentes me llamó preocupada, según entendí las mandaste a todas a casa y te quedaste sola.

– Son unas exageradas, debería despedirlas a todas – Shutara intentó seguir bebiendo pero Tsukishima la detuvo – Oye, no actúes como si fueras mi padre – Protestó.

– Vamos, te llevaré a tu hotel – Tsukishima pagó la cuenta y le ofreció el brazo a Shutara. Había demasiada gente esa noche, por lo que Shutara hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no enviar a Shukuro a algún lugar indeseable, tenía que cuidar su imagen después de todo. De mala gana subió al coche de Shukuro.

– Creí que estarías muy ocupado, ahora que te has convertido en el líder de tu grupo familiar – Shutara empezó a sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

– Mi padre me está apoyando, así que aún no tengo toda la responsabilidad cayendo sobre mis hombros – Tsukishima decidió tomar la vía rápida.

– Los padres… que molestia – Shutara se llevó una mano a la boca, además de sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas ahora empezaba a sentir náuseas, tal vez si había bebido demasiado.

– ¿Quieres que detenga el coche? – Notando que Shutara parecía bastante descompuesta.

– No – Shutara continuó la conversación – Demasiada amabilidad me fastidia, los hombres deberían dejar de fingir.

– Las mujeres también fingen, y no solo amabilidad – Tsukishima disminuyó un poco la velocidad.

– Yo nunca fingí con Byakuya, sin embargo el me culpa por… ¡Rayos, yo no le dije a su prometida que rompiera el compromiso, ni siquiera llegué a conocerla! – Shutara parecía bastante molesta.

– Al menos Byakuya decidió continuar las negociaciones con los Senjumaru, pudo mandarte a volar por un tubo – Tsukishima ya se imaginaba la dirección que tomaría la conversación.

– Quedó como un maldito caballero, pero yo… – Shutara oprimió los puños con enojo – Él se marchó y tendré que continuar las negociaciones con su padre… ¿Si su prometida lo dejó porque tenía que irse tan lejos?

– Byakuya amaba a su prometida, pero eres tan obstinada y egocéntrica que no pudiste darte cuenta – Tsukishima tomó una de las salidas, pronto llegarían al hotel.

– Si lo sabía… Pero jamás imaginé que alguien se atrevería a dejar a Byakuya ahora que tiene un cargo importante… él debe odiarme – Shutara ladeó la cabeza pero las náuseas no se fueron.

– Ya se le pasará – Tsukishima trató de mantener el coche con baja velocidad, por si Shutara empeorara – Ya encontrarás a alguien más, ya sabe, hay muchos peces en el mar.

– ¿Te estás poniendo en vitrina? – Shutara le miró de reojo.

– Por supuesto que no – Tsukishima estacionó el coche – Shutara Senjumaru, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que podrías morderme e inocularme de tu veneno.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

La reunión con los representantes del banco central fue breve. Sabía que los ingleses eran muy meticulosos y obsesivamente puntuales pero jamás imaginó que estas cualidades traspasaran a lo relacionado a los negocios. Ciertamente todo era más organizado allí, si a eso le sumaba el hecho de ser el único Kuchiki en Londres, los días transcurrían bastante lentos, tranquilos, hasta aburridos. En cierto modo empezaba a odiar el tener tanto tiempo libre. Decidió aceptar la invitación a una función de teatro aquella noche. Más allá de almuerzos y reuniones de negocios su vida social era bastante limitada, por una obvia razón: su corazón aún no se sentía preparado. Los primeros días en Londres despertaba sobresaltado creyendo haber escuchado el sonido de ciertos zapatos de tacón, o creía percibir la suave fragancia de cerezos mezcladas con el aroma del café, otras veces despertaba aturdido, buscando inútilmente a alguien durmiendo a su lado o creyendo que aún se encontraba en el dúplex, en Japón.

Abarai le llamó para avisarle que el chofer estaba esperando. La obra de teatro le pareció algo aburrida, y como temía, al final fue invitado a una cena en donde los anfitriones se esmeraron en presentarle a sus hijas en edad casadera, destacando minuciosamente cada una de las cualidades de las mismas. Byakuya intercambió algunas palabras solo por cortesía. Cuando la situación se puso más pesada envió un mensaje a su asistente que no tardó en aparecer indicando que había ocurrido una eventualidad y debían acudir a las oficinas cuanto antes. Todo era falso, obviamente, pero al parecer el hacerlo con más frecuencia había mejorado las dotes histriónicas de su asistente.

– ¿Desea que le lleve a otro lugar o directamente a la residencia de los Kuchiki? – Preguntó Renji mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

– A casa – Byakuya se llevó una mano al cuello, otra vez aquel molesto dolor.

– ¿Desea que le separe una cita con un terapista? – Ofreció diligentemente su asistente.

– Creo que haré un viaje corto el fin de semana, tal vez eso ayude – Byakuya recordó los masajes que le hacía Sui… rayos, otra vez pensaba en ella. Después de darle algunas indicaciones a Renji se fue a su habitación a dormir. Había pasado casi toda su adolescencia en un internado en Inglaterra así que no extrañaba tanto las costumbres japonesas, además el japonés no era su idioma nativo porque él había nacido en Francia. Dejó las llaves y el móvil sobre la mesa de noche y por un par de segundos la pantalla de su móvil se iluminó mostrando la imagen de Sui con un vestido de novia como protector de pantalla… Suspiró. Sabía que tenía que cambiar la imagen de protector de pantalla, pero al ser su móvil personal solo él tenía acceso al mismo y no hacía daño a nadie manteniendo aquella foto, al menos por un tiempo más.

– Señor Kuchiki – Un alarmado Renji golpeó la puerta un par de veces antes de entrar en la habitación. Byakuya despertó malhumorado. Le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño y podía ver por la poca iluminación en la habitación que apenas estaba amaneciendo.

– Buenos días, Abarai – Dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

– Señor Kuchiki – Renji no tenía que ser adivino para detectar el peligro inminente pero cumplir sus deberes también era importante – El señor Ginrei acaba de llegar desde Japón.

– ¿Mi abuelo? – La severa expresión en su rostro se suavizó, al menos su asistente había salvado la vida – No recuerdo que mencionara ningún viaje, más aún después del infarto – Poniéndose de pie para cambiarse – Que lo instalen en la habitación de huéspedes.

– Ya lo están instalando, también solicité que prepararan el desayuno – Renji hizo una breve reverencia antes de salir de la habitación. Byakuya estaba realmente intrigado, no recordaba que su abuelo estuviera en condiciones de realizar un viaje tan largo. Apenas estuvo listo bajó a la sala, pero su abuelo no estaba allí, entonces recorrió un poco el lugar hasta llegar al estudio – Buenos días, Kuchiki–sama – Su japonés era bastante fluido, cualquiera dudaría si le dijera que no había nacido en Japón.

– Buen día Byakuya – Ginrei se encontraba de pie, contemplando un cuadro al óleo – La mujer mayor era mi abuela, y este chico apuesto era yo – Comentó Ginrei mientras señalaba el cuadro. Byakuya notó que habían otras personas en el cuadro, pero ciertamente no le daban curiosidad, desde que se mudó a la residencia Kuchiki en Inglaterra solo había entrado al estudio dos veces y no precisamente a contemplar los cuadros… una de las personas del cuadro captó su atención – Antes que intentes regañarme por hacer el viaje tengo que ser yo quien te regañe, muchacho – Ginrei tomó asiento y esperó a que Byakuya hiciera lo mismo, un breve silencio se instaló en la habitación – Cuando te convertiste en mi sucesor y empezaste a reorganizar las empresas y la familia fui muy paciente, no solo porque aún me estoy recuperando de esta molesta enfermedad, sino porque conozco a la perfección lo obstinadas que puede ser las mujeres, decidiste mudarte aquí y supuse que habría algún anuncio pero han pasado las semanas y nada – Ginrei lo miró fijamente, exigiendo su atención, Byakuya se imaginaba a donde iba la conversación pero por alguna razón la imagen de aquella mujer en el cuadro seguía inquietándolo – Y hace unos días Rukia me comenta alarmada que estás divorciándote de Shaolin, ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme que está pasando? – Byakuya palideció. Pudo imaginarse muchas cosas, pero que su abuelo supiera lo del divorcio, no. Respiró profundamente, le había encargado la mayor discreción a su asistente así que no esperaba que Rukia o algún otro Kuchiki lo supiera. Pensó en lo que diría, ¿Debería contarle la verdad a su abuelo o inventar una creíble historia culpando a Senjumaru y Tsukishima?

– Entiendo que aún se está recuperando de infarto, por lo que considero que aún no es momento de relatar lo ocurrido, solo puedo confirmar que en efecto, mi matrimonio con Sui llegó a su fin – Era más que consciente que la verdad podría alterar la salud de su abuelo y en esos momentos no deseaba eso.

\- Comprendo – Ginrei no parecía tan sorprendido pero sí bastante decepcionado – Cuando enviaste a Soujiro a Rusia asumí que era un merecido castigo para él por haber actuado de forma inapropiada con Shaolin, aunque sentí algo de pena por su esposa y mi futura nieta, jamás imaginé que las cosas en tu matrimonio anduvieran tan mal, es una verdadera lástima – Ginrei volvió la mirada hacia el cuadro.

\- Traté de obrar con justicia, el tiempo que Soujiro permanezca en Rusia dependerá únicamente de él – Byakuya también volvió a darle un vistazo a aquel cuadro, nuevamente terminó fijando la mirada en una de las personas de aquél óleo.

– Hubo algo en el relato de Rukia que me pasmó un poco, jamás imaginé que le contarías a Shaolin sobre Hisana – Ginrei supuso que no haría daño con ese comentario.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Byakuya se puso de pie y al notar al expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de su abuelo se sentó nuevamente – Rukia a veces habla demasiado – Si algo sabía era que él no le había contado nada a Sui sobre Hisana.

\- A tu padre parecía preocuparle que Shukuro estuviera aliado con Shaolin por alguna especie de venganza, creo que Soujun ha leído demasiadas novelas de ciencia ficción – Ginrei supo que Byakuya escondía mucha información pero prefirió dejar el tema, tal vez en otro momento lo abordaría con más detenimiento.

\- Shukuro conoció a Sui en Japón, durante el tiempo que estuve en Europa – Su matrimonio terminó porque ese era el acuerdo que hizo con Sui antes de la boda, pero que Sui supiera sobre Hisana, eso dejaba sus conjeturas sobre el rol de Tsukishima en la extraña conducta de Sui en un punto muerto.

\- Parece como si hubieras hecho las paces con el nuevo líder de los Tsukishima, es bueno saberlo – Ginrei esbozó una sonrisa, al menos su nieto estaba comportándose como un buen líder. Lástima que no podría cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Sui. Ginrei se puso de pie – Quizás deberíamos ir al comedor, con un poco de suerte el desayuno podría estar listo – Byakuya se puso de pie pero no siguió a su abuelo, se armó de valor para preguntar lo que llevaba varios minutos inquietándolo:

\- Kuchiki-sama, ¿Quiénes son las otras personas que están en el cuadro?

\- ¿Eh? – Ginrei pareció algo sorprendido por la pregunta, se acercó al cuadro y señaló a algunas de las personas – Como dije hace un momento, la mujer mayor es mi abuela y todos los que estamos alrededor de ella somos sus nietos – Deteniéndose en la imagen de la joven que llamó la atención de Byakuya – Tal vez ésta muchacha se te hizo familiar, es Sôlja Sui, la última descendiente de los Kuchiki de Kyoto, pasé parte de mi infancia disfrutando de su compañía pero… - Notando que tenía toda la atención de su nieto – Pero seguramente el apellido no se te haga familiar, ella pasó un tiempo en China en donde conoció al que sería su esposo, Feng Hao – "Sôlja Sui miembro de una rama lejana de los Kuchiki… Feng Hao su esposo, al que conoció en China… Feng Sui… Feng Shaolin". Ginrei no tenía idea de la terrible tormenta que se acababa de desatar en el interior de su nieto.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Estaban en medio del desayuno, se suponía que sería un desayuno familiar pero más parecía un campo de batalla: Barragán Louisenbarn apareció sorpresivamente cerca a medianoche y la matriarca de los Shihôn, Xing Qian no pudo excluirlo como deseaba, así que ahora su invitada tendría que lidiar con todo el embrollo.

\- ¿Así que tu abuelo no tiene planes de venir por Francia? – Preguntó Barragán con un tono de voz demasiado fingido.

\- Por el momento no, cuando sea hora de volver a Japón Yuushiro me acompañará – Comentó Yachiru, estaba muy animada pues aquella mañana irían a París para hacer compras.

\- Mi hijo Cang Du se encuentra en Italia, si deseas puedo pedirle que te acompañe también – Ofreció Barragán.

\- Yuushiro puede hacerlo, así que me temo que tendremos que rechazar su oferta – Xing Qian parecía una leona defendiendo los intereses familiares y tal vez el futuro de su nieto.

\- Creo que la señorita Kusajishi puede comunicarme su decisión ella misma – Barragan decidió ser frontal, ninguna mujer debería oponérsele, o al menos eso creía.

\- El señor Yamamoto encargó el cuidado de su nieta a los Shihôn – Xing Qian no daría su brazo a torcer.

\- Disculpen – Pronunció Sui a media voz, mientras se ponía de pie y abandonaba el comedor a pasos rápidos. Por alguna razón se cubrió la boca con las manos.

\- C-creo que es hora de dar por terminado el desayuno – Comentó Yuushiro, se sentía bastante intimidado por Barragan.

\- Tienes razón, París esta algo lejos, tal vez deberíamos quedarnos más de dos días allí – Xing Qian cambió su expresión de disgusto por una más amistosa – Tal vez a Yachiru le interese recorrer algunos museos.

\- Las alcanzo en un rato – Yoruichi se puso de pie, estaba preocupada por Sui.

\- Tal vez la señorita Sui debería descansar, parecía enferma – Comentó Yachiru, la abuela Xing Qian trató de restarle importancia al asunto.

\- Es muy noble de tu parte preocuparte por una simple asistente, eso habla muy bien de ti, Yachiru – Tocando sutilmente el hombro de su invitada – Yuushiro, acompáñala al estacionamiento, tengo un par de cosas que charlar con el señor Barragán.

\- S-si – Yuushiro se apresuró a ofrecerle el brazo a Yachiru para sacarla del comedor, tenía el presentimiento que allí ardería el mismísimo infierno.

\- ¿Qué pretendes, Barragán? – Xing Qian afiló la mirada.

\- Solo estoy velando por los intereses de mi familia – Barragán no era muy paciente que digamos – Los Shihôn ya se han regodeado demasiado de mi castillo, deberías recordar que este castillo siempre será de los Louisenbarn.

\- ¡Te has vuelto senil! Deja de decir desvaríos, Barragan – Xing Qian se mostró muy indignada.

\- Los Shihôn se apoderaron de todo por un golpe de suerte, pero créeme, no será siempre así – Barragán aún no tenía ganas de dar por terminada la conversación – Puedo ver como desprecias a los que le permitieron a los Shihôn obtener lo que tienen, no eres más que una falsa aristócrata.

\- Los rumores sobre los Feng son solo eso, rumores – Xing Qian estuvo a punto de abofetear a Barragán cuando las puertas se abrieron mostrando a un espantado Yuushiro.

\- Y-yachiru olvidó su bolso – Dijo mientras caminaba a pasos rápidos hacia el lugar donde estuvo sentada Yachiru y recogió torpemente el pequeño bolso – D-disculpen – Cerró las puertas tan rápido como pudo y dejó de aguantar la respiración. Su abuela y Barragán eran dos personas realmente aterradoras. Un piso abajo, en el castillo _Châteauneuf–en–Auxois,_ _Yoruichi esperaba impaciente en el recibidor del baño, hasta que finalmente las puertas se abrieron._

 _\- ¿Estás bien, Sui? – Preguntó con genuina preocupación._

 _\- Creo que los últimos días comí un poco desordenado, tal vez me indigesté – Respondió Sui, a modo de disculpa. Ggio se había esmerado en que comiera que tal vez se le pasó un poco la mano, aunque ahora que lo pensaba últimamente sentía muchas náuseas, independientemente si había comido o no._

 _\- Tal vez deberías quedarte a descansar – Yoruichi sabía que algo le pasaba a Sui pero no tenía idea de lo que era – Mi abuela me sugirió que te diera vacaciones, y la verdad ahora que lo pienso no has tomado vacaciones en los últimos 3 años y…_

 _\- No tomé vacaciones porque sentí que no las necesitaba, Yoruichi-sama – Sui no deseaba que su jefa se preocupara, ya se sentía bastante culpable por hacer preocupar a Ggio._

 _\- No te estoy regañando ni nada por el estilo, es todo lo contrario, creo que tal vez necesitas tiempo lejos de los Shihôn y tal vez de los Feng… Cuando vinimos aquí creí que estar cerca de tu familia te haría sentir mejor pero parece que no es así, Sui, me preocupa tu salud – Yoruichi le explicó su punto de vista y esperó la respuesta de Sui._

 _\- Lamento haberla preocupado, yo… tal vez tenga razón y necesite algo de tiempo – Sui respiró hondo, luchó por reprimir aquellos deseos de llorar, llevaba varias semanas haciéndolo. Ver la reacción de Ggio en la boda de Ukitake y Unohana le hizo prometerse que no lloraría delante de nadie más._

 _\- Ve a descansar, si vas a algún lugar envía un mensaje, no tiene que ser muy detallado, solo para saber que estás bien – Yoruichi le dio un fuerte abrazo – Vuelve cuando estés lista, tomaré prestado a alguno de tus primos o hermanos._

 _\- Gracias, Yoruichi-sama – Sui esperó a que los Shihôn y su invitada se marcharan. Según le había comentado Ggio, Barragán tenía intención de quedarse por un par de semanas, pero no significaba mayor riesgo, al menos por el momento, pues Yoruichi esperaba la llegada de Urahara Kisuke en un par de días, sonrió al imaginarse la que se armaría cuando la señora Xing Qian se enterara. Llegó a la casa principal de la villa Feng, sigilosamente se escabulló a su habitación, prácticamente no tenía nada que empacar pues nunca terminó de deshacer la maleta que había traído desde Japón. No tenía idea a dónde podría ir. Se sentó para pensar un poco y recordó a los Vega, pasar unos días en China no sería tan malo. Se puso de pie y recogió los pocos útiles de aseo que tenía en el baño para guardarlos en la maleta, nada fuera de lo usual: desodorante, dentífrico, cepillo de dientes, perfume, tampones… sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, esa caja estaba nueva, no había utilizado nada de su contenido en las últimas semanas._

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Puso a Renji en un auténtico apuro pero lograron tomar el primer vuelo para París. Le dejó una escueta nota a mano a su abuelo y empacó apenas lo necesario. Su pelirrojo asistente era un manojo de nervios pero le confirmó la información, según Rukia, Sui ya conocía parte de su historia con Hisana. El reciente relato de su abuelo y los cambios en el comportamiento de Tsukishima le dieron más luces al lío en que se había convertido su relación con Sui… Shaolin, decidió que debía llamarla por su verdadero nombre, aunque a ella le incomodara. Apenas pisaron suelo parisino corrió a rentar un coche, el castillo _Châteauneuf–en–Auxois_ estaba a unas 4 horas, ya tendría tiempo para visitar la villa _Noyers_ y saludar a Antoine y Paulette.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Si antes estaba confundida ahora estaba completamente desorientada. Mientras trataba de recoger lo que había quedado de ella y reorganizarse, la vida le lanzaba un peso enorme que no se sentía capaz de soportar… ¿Qué podía hacer? Cuando el clan se enterara sería severamente juzgada, más que la última vez, cuando huyó para irse con los Vega a China. Suspiró. Pudo salir adelante aquella vez, encontraría la forma de seguir, aunque esta vez estuviera sola. Dejó la maleta viajera y tomó únicamente el bolso en donde había empacado para el viaje a París de dos días, abandonó sigilosamente la casa de su abuelo y se dirigió al desfiladero, al menos contemplaría las rosas de mayo que tanto adoraba su abuela.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Byakuya aceleró lo más que pudo en el camino, apenas intercambió palabra con Abarai, aún estaba algo molesto con él, había buen clima así que pudo llegar antes de lo esperado pero supo por un mayordomo que los moradores del castillo, incluida la asistente de Shihôn Yoruichi, se habían marchado a París, únicamente se había quedado Barragán Louisenbarn y su séquito de asistentes. Decepción era la palabra que describía a la perfección como se sentía en esos momentos. Mientras iba de regreso recordó el desfiladero de rosas de mayo, ya tendría oportunidad de visitarlo otro día, París era una ciudad muy grande, en donde Shaolin podría escabullirse fácilmente… y pensar que hace unas horas estuvo allí, empezaba a sentirse como si el destino conspirara en su intento de encontrar a Shaolin.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Mientras contemplaba las rosas de mayo sintió nostalgia y decidió cortar algunas para llevarlas a la tumba de su abuela. Había ido un par de semanas atrás, pero el panorama había cambiado, su vida estaba a punto de dar un giro de 360 grados, necesitaba un lugar por el cual empezar. Sui dejó el bolso a un lado mientras limpiaba y ordenaba un poco, había que tirar las flores marchitas y acomodar las nuevas, su abuela tenía la misteriosa habilidad de encontrar siempre las palabras adecuadas para cada situación. Deseaba tanto que estuviera allí para preguntarle tantas cosas. Después de unos minutos de reflexión y algunas oraciones decidió que era hora de continuar. Tomó su bolso y algunas rosas de mayo que había separado para llevarlas con alguien más a quien no visitaba en años, ya tendría tiempo para comer algo y descansar en _Noyers_.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Cuando estaban a pocos minutos de Noyers un neumático se pinchó. Byakuya se preguntaba por qué que pudo haber hecho para tener tanta mala suerte mientras Renji se apresuraba a remangarse la camisa para intentar cambiar el neumático. Byakuya empezó a caminar, no estaba de humor para jugar al mecánico. Caminó mientras terminaba de armar el rompecabezas mental con el que había estado luchando las últimas horas y todo empezaba a tener sentido, excepto por el pequeño detalle que Shaolin no estaba a su lado y parecía cada vez más remota la posibilidad de verla ese día. Se detuvo estupefacto al entrar en cuenta que había llegado a un sendero empedrado, el camposanto de _Noyers_ , tal vez su madre intentaba darle la última pieza. Lamentó no haber traído flores, pero decidió continuar el recorrido, los árboles habían crecido mucho y aunque la primavera estaba por llegar a su fin aún se veían frondosos y algunas hasta exhibían pequeños frutos, tan distintos a aquél día, cuando todo era desolación, el cielo estaba gris y llovía.

Se detuvo en el lugar en donde tenía que doblar para llegar a la tumba de su madre, y vio algo que le quitó el aliento, bajo el gran árbol, una joven de baja estatura, cabellos oscuros y cortos, portando rosas de mayo se giró a verlo y sus ojos grises resplandecieron en un hermoso tono lila solo por una milésima de segundo:

\- Byakuya – Susurró ella, como si de un sueño se tratara.

\- Shaolin – Susurró él, y la primera brisa de verano les envolvió esa tarde.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Finalmente capítulo completo, después de dos meses y XX días (en serio lamento la demora) estaba en medio de una crisis existencial, empecé a tener problemas para tragar la comida y fui al médico y me encontraron un tumor en el esófago. Afortunadamente tras varios exámenes se desechó la posibilidad de malignidad pero empecé un tratamiento bastante doloroso e incómodo, el cual aún no termina, me alegra tener mas tiempo para terminar este fic y empezar a escribir otro de Magus ancient bride (algún día, claro).**

 **Haibara20…** A que este desenlace no te lo esperabas jojojo, adivinaste con lo de Sui y "el corazón partio" (me sonó a canción de Alejandro Saenz) :D

 **Any-chan15** …Sorry por el lío de los cap 27 y 28, pero al menos te dejé en suspenso muhahaha Ginrei está y seguirá vivo, la versión de la historia de ByaHisa por Tsukishima me da flojera contarla XD

 **Paulina** … Hey, gracias por las reviews, fueron como el jalón de orejas que me hizo recordar que el tiempo pasaba y no estaba escribiendo nada :P lo de wattpad es una oferta interesante, pero seguramente lloverán críticas porque en algunas partes el fic se desordena jojojojo y no estoy segura de querer reescribirlo/ordenarlo, si decides subirlo cumple tu promesa de los créditos y me avisas cuantos tomates llueven ;)

 **Anime love** … Gracias por los saludos, como tardé tanto en publicar por ahora solo puedo desearte felices pascuas jejejeje disfruta el capítulo (sino me lo haces saber para cambiar alguna cosilla) :3

 **Brithannie** … Bienvenida, aunque el fic está por terminar ejem gracias por las reviews, son como un combustible que conecta mis neuronas para que las ideas vuelvan y mis dedos digiten :3 Byakuya se portó mal con Sui por inmaduro y egoísta, por eso lo hice sufrir muhahahaha se que en algunas partes el fic se pone algo enredado, pero créeme, soy de las que escriben entre líneas, si lees con cuidado encontrarás la respuesta casi a todo C:

 **Muchas gracias a todas :) nos queda un capitulo que como ya saben, será un epílogo, gracias por acompañarme todos estos meses/años :***

 **Milly–chan / Maryeli**

 **PD: Nathan Chen ganó Worlds Championships (Muero de felicidad) si ya sé, fue un desastre en olimpiadas, pero lo veía venir, en cierta forma me alivió pues ahora no se retirará y continuará patinando (deseo de fan egoísta awww) además Nathan estudiará en Yale! kawaiii**

 **Subido temporalmente 31/03/2018, Definitvamente el 02/04/2018 soñando con Star on Ice (Bolero de Ravel) y viendo pelis de semana santa**

 **:P**


End file.
